IT STARTED WITH A COLD
by Christine Wood
Summary: Kate has to leave, to be by her fathers death bed, she leaves Ana to do the interview, only Ana can't do it she gets a cold and after she fails to make it as arranged, Christian goes to have words with Miss Kate, he has never been blown off by a girl and she isn't about to be the first, he wants to know why she didn't show up, he turns up at her door and his life becomes clouded...
1. Chapter 1

All the usual disclaimers apply, E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers, this is just a short alternative beginning to the story... If you want more, holler... lol...

* * *

Chapter 1:

A cold spell is upon us.

C POV:

"Andrea..."

"Yes Sir..."

"That woman Kavanagh, has she been in touch?"

"No Sir, but she left a message that sounded like she was full of a cold. She sneezed a lot and well seemed a little off? I sent it to your phone, Sir."

"She is meant to be doing the piece for the damn graduation edition, the piece that goes with my presenting their diplomas. What the hell is she playing at? She badgered me for this interview. Have you a phone number for her?"

"Sir, I have tried ringing and it goes to voice mail."

"Has she an actual address or a land line, god are we even in the twenty first century, what is it with the bloody woman?"

"Yes Sir and I had Barney do a security check on her. I also have all the paperwork for her to sign."

"Bring them in and the address, I'm not used to being blown off. This woman has been the bane of my life for six fucking months and she can't give me the courtesy of a phone call, well we will see about that." I want to do business with her father. Therefore, I need to keep the brat daughter sweet. Andrea brings in the paperwork and I study it. There is nothing unusual in the report, however, she's good at what she does and runs the university newspaper, as she should be it's in her blood. I am finished for the day and I have nothing else to do, I'm flying down to Portland on business, so I will kill two birds with one stone, and hear the reason she fucking ditched the interview. Nobody does that to me, Christian Grey and I'm pissed off she did.

I head down to Portland in my helicopter, Jason Taylor, my head of security is with me in this trip and I don't know why, but her missing the interview has really annoyed the crap out of me. I want to buy her father's company and if keeping the little girl sweet is the only way it is to be done, then so be it.

"Taylor, are the reservations for the Heathman in place?"

"Yes Sir and the car will meet us at the airport. Do you want to fly back or have Stephan come down and take CT back?"

"Fly back; we need to be back as soon as the meeting is over."

"And, the trip to see Miss Kavanagh Sir, when is that to take place?"

"I will get that over with as soon as possible. When we land, take me to her apartment. If Mohammad won't come to the mountain, then I will take the mountain to Mohammad!"

"Sir..." We land and Taylor drives me to the address we have, I look at the place and wonder again the reasons why she blew me off?

"Wait here Taylor this won't take long."

"Sir, do you not want me with you?"

"No. I hardly think she is a ninja assassin Taylor, I think I can handle one little girl!" He gives me the look. I head up and as I knock on the door, I hear a cough and a few choice mutterings for me to hold off on the door banging. Charming... The door opens and a girl with the reddest nose and the worst, most god awful cough I have ever seen sneeze as she opens the door and I am snot upon, and for a little girl there's a ton of the crap.

"I am sow sowwy, I... I... I... *sneeze* Fuck I am ... *Sneeze... Sneeze... Sneeze...* Oh god I'm so sowwy..." Tears, the girl is in tears as my expensive suit is covered in the detritus from her fucking nose. She sneezes again, but this time she passes out, what the fuck? I grab her before she plummets to the floor and just in time too. She is dehydrated and overheating, just who is taking care of poor Miss Kavanagh? I pick her up and carry her to the couch and then call for Taylor to go to the pharmacist and purchase cold stuffs, he comes up and assess the situation and it appears Miss Kavanagh has the flu, and it's a bad case of it too, one she will need help with as she is running a high temperature. He is dispatched to get supplies and tissues, to replace the ones already used, she is surrounded my hundreds of them, as it looks like a tissue infested war zone in her lounge.

I look in the fridge and find water and orange juice; there is some Tylenol in the kitchen cabinet. I try to get her to take the pills and the juice and as her eyes open and she stares at me I am drawn into their beauty. Even dying from influenza, I can see the beauty hidden beneath the red puffy eyes and that horrendous nose. Her brown hair though, it sort of hangs about her like, well not to put too fine a point on the matter, like she has been dragged through a hedge backwards?

"Who are you? *sneeze, sneeze, sneeze!* I don't know you mister? *sneeze, sneeze, sneeze!*" Great, I'm projectile snotted on and she is crying again. I wipe the snot from her face as she apologises again.

"I'm Christian Grey, you were meant to be interviewing me for a very important piece for the student paper, you bailed on me and if I am honest have never been bailed on before, and it riled me a little and Miss Kavanagh, if I'm honest curiosity got the better of me."

"I'm not Jate, she had to fly to New York her father was taken ill, he is at deaths door and I was supposed to do the interview for her, but I got out of bed this morning and phoned to cancel, I left a message I swear I did. Oh god did I not, shit I thought I did? She will kill me if this damned cold doesn't do it first."

"You left some sort of message, full of sneezing and incoherent ramblings about fluffy rabbit pj's and needing soup!"

"You got Jate's message, she got yours, I'm sorry, but I'm going to sneeze again." Sure enough she let loose again, this time into the handful of tissues I placed in her hands. What the hell am I Christian Grey, doing here playing nursemaid to a really ill, yet adorable girl?

"Have you relatives you could stay with?"

"Nope, here on my own until Jate gets back."

"You mean Kate?"

"I said Jate. I am so tired of this damned cold. I am not making any sense of all this, sorry, but who did you say you were? Sorry, my head is full of snot and it hurts, it really hurts. Don't leave me alone, I don't want to die alone." I laugh as she pleads with a stranger to end her days with her.

"I will not leave you, I promise, now here take these it should help; you need a hot bath and a change of clothing really. Can you manage to do that?"

"Nope, but I think I need to throw up!" I see her chest start to wretch, snot is one thing but being covered in puke no way, I don't think so.

I grab her and run in the direction she points at. We make it as the contents of her stomach are heaved into the toilet. She cries again, this time for her daddy to help her die and I laugh as I tie her hair back with a carelessly abandoned hair scrunchie and wipe the little ladies face and neck, then she passes out on the floor. As I lift her into my arms I then notice just how cute she is, she looks like the others and I wonder if she is like them too? God, you fucking perverted bastard Grey, she's dying, a stranger and you're thinking with your dick again. I regain my control and place her on the bed in the room we ran through, or rather I ran through, in here is as bad as the lounge, the tissues and mess is everywhere. I place her between the sheets and pick up the mess, just as Taylor gets back.

"Taylor we can't leave her alone like this, she has nobody to help her, should we perhaps take her to the hospital?"

"No Sir, this is just the first or second day of a bad cold, she will be fine in a couple of days. Give her this." He hands me a bottle of some sort of cold elixir and she gratefully sips at the spoon, I give her more, much to the amusement of my security guard.

"Taylor, why are you laughing at me?"

"Sir, you are the chairman of a multibillion empire and you are spoon feeding Miss Kate Kavanagh cold medicine and are covered in her snot and your shoes have her vomit on them." I look down; crap, the pesky toilet bowl didn't catch it all then damn it.

"Can we hire a nurse for her or fly Gail down here; she does this thing so well?"

"No, she's at her sisters, remember? I will stop here with her. She will be better tomorrow." I don't like that idea for some stupid reason.

"No, she doesn't know you Taylor, go get my bag from the car I will stay here on the sofa, please?" A little forward of me I know but something and I will be fucked if I know what, is keeping me here.

"I will cancel the hotel and stop here too, I notice there are three rooms, one looks to be a guest room!" I know I blush as I say this, but I want to look after her for some stupid reason.

"No, I will take that room, can you go to the hotel and have their kitchens make food for her fridge, perhaps some light soups and broths? I promised her I would not leave her. If I find her phone I will get someone to come and sit with her, her father or a friend."

"Sir...?"

"I promised not to leave her. She is not Kate either; do you have any idea who she is?"

"According to the paperwork, Miss Kavanagh has a roommate, called Anastasia Steele, this I presume is she!" She has a beautiful name to go with the messy face before me.

"Thank you Taylor, if you get my bag and put it in the spare room, then I can get out of these snot infested clothes, before I too come down with her cold. Taylor, nothing is going to happen, I made her a promise that's all."

"Sir..."

I know he is confused, because I am a little too. He leaves as I tuck her up in bed. I tidy the lounge and take out my laptop and fire off an email to Barney, I want to know everything there is to know about Miss Steele. I wander to the kitchen and load the dishwasher, this I can do. I then grab the coffee beans and make a pot of strong coffee. Taylor has dropped off my bag and has reluctantly left for the hotel. If I didn't know where I was, then any would be assassins won't know either, he is so over the top, the nearest thing to his being a body guard is keeping the woman at bay. I look around the apartment and it is simple and nicely decorated. It is a typical student house. With my work finished, I have a quick shower in the guest room, which actually has a small amount of male clothes hanging in the closet. One of the girls has a boyfriend perhaps, or they have a male lodger too? I hope it isn't Miss Steele. What, where the hell did that come from?

I go in to check on Miss Steele as she begins another coughing fit. I am not sure what to do, so I rifle through the bag of supplies and empty the contents on the chair in her room, as I begin looking, she suddenly hurls again and this time both the bed and she cannot escape the vomit. I clear away after her and run her a bath. This is not how I envisaged my day going, stripping a stranger, bathing her and nursing her back to health. Hell it's been a good day so far, but a naked hot, ill, sweet, ill, did I say ill? Yes, ill girl needs my help. I keep her underwear on; it can be taken off when I try to dress her again. She is almost zombified as I place her in the tub, a tub I filled with bubbles so that her temptation is hidden. She lets out a guttural moan as her weary body hits the foamy water. God my dick twitches hearing those moans; I need a fucking cold shower and soon. I wash her hair and clean her as best I can, without having too much contact with her body. I then quickly strip the bed and change the sheets. Rushing back in I help her out of the bath and dry her in the towel. She is like a child, as I gently place on her pj's; the ones with fluffy rabbits on seem the obvious choice. I even managed to get off her underwear without sneaking a peak. I can add that to my resume, un-dresser of women and non ogler of their bodies, which is a great accomplishment for me, the non ogling part. I get her back into bed, just as Taylor lets himself in and he gives me the look.

"For fucks sake I am not about to have sex with a stranger, a very ill stranger at that! She vomited over her bed, and she couldn't lie in it, I didn't look at her as a sexual object Taylor, more like a sort of an ill Mia type of a thing!"

"Sir, here are the dishes you require, do you wish me to take over? I cancelled the meeting, and rescheduled it for tomorrow. Did you happen across any contacts for Miss Steele?"

"No, I haven't had time, besides it's been fun, in a weird sort of a way. I don't think she is going to be a problem. Take the night off, or go across and see Gail, I can handle Miss Steele, if I need you you're only half an hour away."

"If you are sure Gail would love the surprise, are you sure, if she wakes up and finds you in her room there could be hell to pay?"

"I am sure, and what about it, she asked me to stay, so I did. I can work from here go and see Gail." I usher him out, I want to know more about Miss Steele, I want to get to know my patient, I want to know all about her, and her love life. I am at her door checking on her. She moves in the bed and sighs as she grabs the pillow; I watch as she kicks off the covers and her body lays in those hideous pj's, she does look adorable and sexy whilst wrapped within the sheets folds. I need a cold shower. I turn on the night stand light and head into the lounge, Taylor has had them send food for me too, what would I do without him? I hope I never have to find out, he has been the best CPO I have ever had and is extremely tolerant of my lifestyle. Speaking of lifestyle, I take an incoming call on my cell phone from Elena Lincoln, my business partner and lifestyle confidant.

"Elena, what can I do for you?"

"Christian Baby, I have the next batch of girls for you to interview, what was wrong with the last lot?"

"Nothing, it's just none of them had the 'it thing' that I need."

"The 'it thing', what the fucks that when it's at home? They are all perfect as are this lot. Really, you have been a little lack luster in the past few months. You need a girl to beat the shit out of. I have the perfect girls file here before me, she had no hard limits, anything goes and she comes with impeccable references. She is just what you need Christian. Just what you need after a day in the office, a nice pussy to bang anyway you fucking please, with what you please and for as long as you please. Should I send her to you?" I have not been feeling it with the last couple of subs I have had, not since Leila fucked me over, by telling me that she was in love with me, I haven't felt the urge to go down the path, in fact the last two were expensive two week things. Leila and the in love thing took the wind from my sails as they say. Never did I imagine she was heading in the hearts and flowers direction. When she suddenly started turning up at work with lunch and being there at home, awaiting my arrival back from work, never did I suspect she was falling in love with me, that word is a foreign concept for me and a word and a world I want nothing to do with. I dismissed her pretty damn quickly, before it was too damn late, they know the rules and she broke them."Christian are you listening to me? Paulina will be the best submissive I have ever found you darling, should I send her to Escala tonight? If you don't want her, I could come and elevate some of the stress for you personally darling, whip you into shape, allow you to dominate my ass for a while. What do you say?"

"One, you and I are never going there again Elena, you too have been warned for the last time. Secondly, I don't want a submissive from you, and when I do need one, I am capable of finding one myself, and lastly, I am in Portland on business for a few days, so there would be no point in either you or the girl turning up at Escala, now would there?"

"Wow, you need to let go all of your frustrations. Go and get yourself laid Christian, you need it. Call me when you realise this too!" She ends the call and I answer the one from Anastasia, yet another cry for Kate to come and help her pee. I throw my cell phone on the couch and head in. She looks at me, covers herself and screams all at the same time, wow she has recovered.

"Hello, please calm down Miss Steele, I am Christian Grey and I have been here all day with you, nursing you."

"Jate got me a male nurse? She didn't have too, but hell, I am going to have to say stay there, I need a female nurse and I know you male nurses are as good at your job, but I would prefer a female nurse, thank you."

"I am not a nurse and Kate, Miss Kavanagh, did not ask me to call in on you. I was here seeing why she skipped out on the interview. You passed out as you opened the door, and over the course of the next few hours you have managed to hurl all manner of bodily fluids my way. Hello, please let me introduce myself, I am Christian Grey, non nurse and a stranger to your humble abode, and take it from me I am not an axe wielding rapist, nor am I a danger to you or your cold, I am however starving, are you hungry Miss Steele?" She is sat up and about to hurl abuse when she realises she is in her bedroom and obviously in fresh bedding and pj's, great now the fun explaining that one. Yep Taylor was right; this was not one of my better ideas.

"How... Who... What the hell... Crap, have you seen my naked body? Get the fuck out of my room now, before I call the police."

"I assure you I did nothing inappropriate and I barely glanced at your body. I left on the underwear and bathed you in so many bubbles I would have needed a snorkel to see your body. I then dried you under a towel, again not looking as I removed the remaining clothes from your body. I then dressed you in the fluffy pj's you asked my secretary to fetch you and then I put you to bed."

"You did all that for me, but why?"

"You begged me not to leave you and for you not to die alone, a little over exaggerated, but none the less it moved me to want to help. I can assure you I have better things to do with my time than to play the perverted nursemaid role; to a woman I do not even know, that just isn't as they say how I roll!"

"I am so sorry to have put you out, I can assure you I was not myself, I feel the worst of the fever is broken, thank you. Now can you leave?"

"Not until you have eaten something and taken some more pills, then if you manage to keep that down without showering these clothes in sick and other bodily fluids, I will submit to your request and leave."

"I am sorry, I sound so ungrateful, but can you imagine if the roles were reversed, and you woke to find tending to your needs?" I smile.

"I think I'd like you to tend to my needs Miss Steele. Very much in fact; however, I would not have sex with any woman without her prior consent ever, and I would not have started with you. You may sleep soundly in the knowledge of this fact, that I only have sex with a fully cognitive and fully consenting women, I didn't want to start the change whilst being your nurse." She blushed and hid under the sheets, she's cute when she is angry too...

"Oh hell, Sir... I should have interviewed you for Kate she will bloody kill me, if my embarrassment doesn't do it first off! Hell what sort of fudging mess have I got myself and Kate into, she will oh crap she will lose the plot, months she chased you for this, and oh heck I let you down too, fudgsickle and flip and blast it Mr Grey. Sir, can I do the interview, at least let me ask you her questions, I will do anything, even get on my knees and beg you?" I like the image of you on your knees Miss Steele, very much and the way she says Sir, umm get down Grey, she needs the favour not you!

"Miss Steele, I am here for the weekend, how about we do the questions tomorrow? Now though you need to be back in bed, after you've eaten you need to get some rest, because not even six hours ago you were a mess of epic proportions and now you seem to be about to panic and stress yourself into a relapse. How about we sleep and talk in the morning, my things are in the guest room, unless you or Miss Kavanagh's have a male roommate? Only, I did notice that there are a selection of men's clothes in there?"

"No, they are either her brother Ethan's or leftovers from a party. I haven't the time or the inclination for a male companion."

"A female companion then, are you into women?"

"No Sir I am not, and even if I was this is the twenty first century, actually you could clear an argument up for me, it's just Kate wanted me to ask you if you had a predisposition to the male of the species?" She went there.

"I like working with them, yes I find they don't need time off for children etcetera. Other than that I find I can work with almost everyone."

"Very smooth Sir!" My dick is as hard as nails, four times, she has said that in this conversation and each time my boner got harder, add in the begging down on her knees and I need relief like you wouldn't believe! "You were not answering the question as it was meant to be answered, are you gay Mr Grey?" What the fuck, how dare she, how and why would she say that, should I drop my trousers and show her how very not gay I am, and that this was her doing? Shit she is crying again. Way to go Romeo, at least my dick's beating the retreat. "Crap, I am so sorry, its none of my business, forgive me?"

"Anastasia, please stop crying. I fear your cold has not departed and it was just the pills and sleep you had lulling you into thinking you are cured, they have given you a false hope of feeling well again. This cold flu thing has not gone, here take some more of these pills and sip this water, and no I am not gay, why would you think I was?" It's something my family think to be true, but why would Anastasia think it so?

"I didn't think you were, it's just you attend functions alone, you're only ever photographed with your family and so Kate assumed you to be gay. So, do you date Mr Grey?"

"Is this another one of Kavanagh's questions?"

"No, just one from me, it seems only fair you asked me! Mr Grey, Sir!" I smile as she lies down and her eyelids seem to be getting heavier. "Well Mr Grey, Sir are you in the market for a girl friend?" I smile as she closes her eyes and sighs.

"No Miss Steele, I have very singular tastes. I have certain needs and I do not do the girlfriend thing nor do I do romance."

"Umm, it makes for Christian being a very boring boy then, good night Mr Grey, I will win you over with my charm and witty disposition in the morning, and did I tell you that you are kind of cute?" I am staggered she said that aloud, but she is as high as a kite on Night Nurse! No Miss Steele you did not tell me I am cute, but thanks. I tuck her in and head for the shower in my room, or rather the guest room. I salivate when I relieve myself thinking of everything the mink haired vixen has said to me and as I come hard I do so to the cat call of her name, fuck me I needed that, and I need damn more too. I head to bed after reading the report. All of which is pretty straight forward, she has no vices and no boyfriends, and she owes the usual student loans and works at a book store and weekends at a bar called Fifties. If she subs for me, she will have to give up the jobs and concentrate on my needs. Then I realise I have led myself to believe she is a born submissive. I can't sleep, not with the beginnings of another boner, for fucks sake I will have bloody pneumonia if I carry on with the cold showers...

I am woken at stupid o'clock in the morning by Ana's ear piercing screams for help, fuck is she being ill again? I put back on the sweat suit pants I took off from the second cold shower and head in. I open the door to see a boy sat on her bed holding her. I don't think and throw him to the ground. He is as shocked to see me there, as I am to see him.

"Who the fucking hell are you? What are you doing in Ana's room? Ana are you all right Baby?" I hold her and look her over for obvious signs of tampering. There is none, thankfully!

"I am Jose, an old friend of Ana's and Kate's, she sent me to check in on her. Ana, Kate called me because you hadn't returned her phone calls. I see why now, she was getting busy with you. Ana return your fucking calls and I would have saved myself the pleasant walk over, in the rain, I might add just to get my ass kicked by your boyfriend!"

"Jose this is Christian and he..." I see red, how dare he say that about her, and this is a supposed friend? I might add, one I will not be leaving her with. He was rubbing his dick as I came in, and then I cringe what could have happened to her, had I not been here?

"...Is going to see you out, thanks for the visit, I think I better put the chains on the doors, because your surprise visit, whilst reeking of booze, at three in the morning, it has frightened poor Ana half to death. This way Mr...?"

"Rodriguez, Jose Rodriguez, the old friend and university buddy. I know the way out, just not your name!"

"Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, in Seattle. Here taking care of Ana whilst she fights off a nasty cold, luckily here during this unpleasant visit from a drunk and hornie friend, so thanks for calling, she is being adequately being taken care of thank you." I bungle the oaf out of the door before the puddle of drool he was standing in got big enough to drown him in, now there's an idea! I return to Ana's room to find her shaking. I rush over and take hold of her; she's freezing. I carry her to the toilet and leave her to her lady thing, apparently women do not like an audience when they pee, go figure! I then take her to the breakfast bar and get some reheated soup into her and join her for my reheated dinner, she takes the rolls and eats the soup,

"I don't remember there being food in the fridge, I hadn't done any shopping!"

"My security guy had the chef at the Heathman prepare some simple broths and soups, they are meant to help rid you of your cold, Miss Steele!"

"Make your mind up, is it Anastasia, Ana, Miss Steele or Baby? Only you seem to flit from one name to the other?"

"I'm sorry the Baby was a reassuring gesture, to the boy, to make him think I was more than a stranger, a stranger I might add you didn't even have the courtesy to buy a drink for before you had your wicked way with me!"

"We have had sex whilst I was ill? Fuck; we had sex whilst I was out of it and dying?"

"No, I do not engage in Necrophilia, rape or any other act of sexual intercourse without the woman in questions signed paperwork!" She was sat with the roll in her mouth, but as she opened it to protest some more, it plopped into the chicken noodle soup and startled her.

"What sort of relationship needs paperwork?" That's what she is worried about, the damn paperwork?

"The business type, they are the only ones I engage in Ana, the safe, no strings, no complications, that type of thing, and thus I do not have relationships or do the girlfriend thing!"

"You do cold hard business sex, what do you do, pay a prostitute? Very interesting Mr Grey, so you're into the no love, just sex thing?" I sigh and go to my brief case and hand her the non disclosure paperwork.

"Here sign this and then we can talk more, if you still want to?" I hand her the paperwork and she signs without even looking. "You didn't read it!"

"I am not a tattle tale, never was never will be, I keep secrets and respect everyone's right to privacy, so shoot!" I am taken a back she didn't say go to hell as I expected her to.

"Miss Steele, you amaze me."

"I amaze myself sometimes. I bet when you woke up yesterday you didn't in a million years expect to be playing nursemaid to me? What did the day begin like, and why did you search out Kate?"

"I would be lying if I said I knew why. I honestly don't know why I sought her out; perhaps I wanted to know why she had ditched me, in all my years in doing business nobody has ever blown me off before. She had badgered me for months for the interview and well I was a little pissed off if truth be told, that she used a mere cold as an excuse."

"A mere cold, a mere cold... I had man flu of the worst kind; have you never had it so bad?"

"No, my mother insists I get flu shots and I keep myself physically fit, I eat well I watch what I put in my body, I exercise control in all things Miss Steele."

"Wow, all work and no play makes you Grey a boring boy, err, an, um no you're a, well, a man. I will have you know I went running in the rain three days ago, and came down with a slight chill, I went to bed and well the next thing I remember is a god awful racket on the door and well the rest is a little fuddled."

"I apologise for taking over. I don't know what came over me. Had you had a friend I could have found I would have phoned them, but you do not seem to have a cell phone!"

"I erm, I well I lost it on the run."

"How very careless of you, Miss Steele, so why were you running in the rain?" I sense she is lying to me, as she cannot or will not look at me.

"I... I... Okay big shot, my car broke down, I got out kicked poor Wanda and well as I grabbed my bag I spilled the contents from my bag, or rather, the crappy handle of the damn bag broke and my phone, well she died when a car ran over it. I had to get home so I walked, and I wasn't exactly dressed for wet weather, I got cold and wet through, I caught a chill, which turned into the mother of all colds. Some of us don't have manservants to pander to their every whim. Satisfied Mr Grey, I walked half way across Seattle, because I was stranded with no money, no car and I had to get home. What's betting poor Wanda is in impound somewhere, I can't even remember where I left the pile of crap car." I laugh.

"You indeed did have a crappy day. It was very fortuitous for me though, because believe it or not, I have had a very pleasant few hours with you Miss Steele."

"Oh sure you have, snotted on, puked on, and god damn it shame upon shame, you gave a stranger a bath and copped a feel and oh god shoot me now, you dressed me. You Christian Grey; have seen more than me than anyone ever has, and I mean anyone!" As in what, exactly, like she makes love with the light off, now there's an interesting thought? She is so fucking cute and has her head on the counter top banging it. "Kill me now, before Ray kills you, oh hell I haven't rang my dad in a while, he will be worrying. Crap I need my phone." I hand her mine and laugh.

"Call your father I insist. I will not have you worrying about him too. It will only hinder your wonderful recovery. I am an excellent nursemaid it seems."

"Yeah, yeah all hail the snot shifter. Gimme your phone and shut up whilst I ring. My father knows how to kill someone with one finger apparently!"

"I will clear away the pots and make myself scarce. Please feel free to take the call in your bedroom, in bed. I will be in with more pills and a juice after you have finished." She sort of gives me a smile and goes to her room, all be it slowly. I watch as she goes into her room and quickly tidy away the pots as it seems I am capable of doing this, it isn't rocket science though. Perhaps I should do more for myself, then I laugh and think again, god I may be coming down with Ana's cold, that's what I pay Gail for. I give her ten minutes and return to her room. I need to get some sleep I have meetings tomorrow. I hear her tell her father goodnight and knock and enter to see her slumped on the pillows.

"Thank you, he was about to get in the car and drive down and fend for me, or take me back home!"

"Home is where exactly?"

"Montesano, just outside of actually. He hates it, that I am so far away. He thinks Kate's looking out for me, I didn't tell him otherwise. I don't think he'd appreciate a hunky man bedding his daughter down for the night, and being as intimate as we have been, do you?"

"No, I guess my father wouldn't be so keen on Mia being looked after by a stranger. I didn't think when I started all this, I am sorry."

"Don't be, I am grateful, embarrassed but very appreciative. You have a sister?"

"I do, she is twenty two and studying in Paris, fashion and design. She wants to be the next Dior! I also have an older brother, called Elliot, who has a construction company."

"Oh, I wish I had siblings, but I'm an only child." She sighs. "What do your parents do?"

"Oh, my mother is a paediatrician in Seattle and my father is an attorney, with his own practice. Your father, Ray, what does he do?"

"He's a retired marine, he is a woodworker now, he fishes mostly, but don't tell him I told you that. He came out of the marines to care for me. I know he was a Special Forces guy, but other than its all hush, hush and need to know crap."

"Your mother has died?" I need to read that damn report.

"No, she was and is just a useless mother. I ran away to my grandparents, after her new husband was a little hands-on and that is all I will say about that. My father came to my rescue and well it's been him and me since I was twelve. She is on husband number five, and is a little erm, god she is a damn sight more than a little, she's a lot self obsessed."

"You don't get on with your mother then?"

"No, I do if I have too. Let's not go there. So why did I have to sign away my rights to spill the dirt Grey? All you have told me is family stuff, oh here are the questions Kate wanted answering, other than the gay thing, it's pretty much how did you get to being a mega bucks big player in whatever it is you do!"

"So, you didn't research me then?"

"God no, I am a literary major, not a journalist major, doing you was a favour not the norm for me."

"Doing me, really for a literary major your use of the English language is very street wise!"

"Ha, like you'd know what streetwise was. Have you ever done a menial job to make ends meet?"

"I cleared away rubble for my neighbours, when I was in high school and decided that was the first and last time I did it too. I do sometimes work with my brother, he's in construction and I like getting my hands dirty with Elliot and he likes to show me he's the gifted builder too and that I am just his manual labour for the day."

"Your face is relaxed when you talk about your family and your smile is kind of cute."

"Why thank you Anastasia."

"Irk, I don't like being called that. I prefer Ana please, even Miss Steele is better."

"It is so regal and mysterious and it suits you."

"Purleazeeee, it's the name of an animated Russian Princess. My mother liked the damn film, so gheeze called me it, all I can say on that is I'm damn glad she didn't call me Cruella, because she watched the spotty dogs movie a lot when she was having me!" I laugh, god she is serious, and I thought she was joking! "Yes I am serious, had I wanted to impress you I'd have said she read Russian History at University, but alas she didn't finish college due to yours truly, and boy does she let me know it." I try to keep in the laugh I know is escaping, but I failed miserably.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't be laughing, but your face is a picture, I didn't know if you were joking or not, but if it helps, your face is more Anastasia than Cruella."

"Thank you, I feel sleepy again, what drugs are you keep slipping me?"

"They are all over the counter pharmaceuticals, and bought by Taylor earlier, just Night Nurse and Tylenol. Here, let's get you back to your bed I unfortunately have to be up early in the morning. I mean later. I had to put on hold an important meeting to tend to the sick of the parish!"

"Oh how very gallant of you Mr Grey."

"It's Christian, given we have been intimate, I think Mr Grey is a tad too formal."

"Yeah about that, it stays between us, and please remember what the mega millionaire saw stays between us. I still can't believe you rescued me!"

"You have my word, and it has shocked me a little too. Just call me gallant and noble to Kate a few times and we will call it quits!"

"You really want her father's business don't you?"

"Guilty as charged, we were to begin negotiations next week, as he wants to retire."

"Kate isn't for running the place; she's more a behind the scenes person, a bloodhound news woman. She spit feathers not interviewing you. I still have to remember?"

"Have to what?"

"Interview you, silly and here's me with the cold and disorientation!"

"I will stop by tomorrow after my meeting, would that suit madam?"

"You don't need to, but thank you, perhaps I could cook for you, a small thank you for being my Knight in shining armour?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was I thinking about, you have plans and god I didn't think. Yes, thank you I will set up and be ready for you. I just..."

"Just what...?" I want to spend more time with her, and that has stunned me too.

"I just thought we were getting on well, and it's not as though I even know you. Let's just get to bed I'm fine Mr Grey I can see to myself now. Goodnight." I have embarrassed her and that wasn't my intention at all.

"No, I would like you to cook for me, but will you be okay to do it, I mean hours ago you were at deaths door?"

"I will be fine, say about seven?"

"Seven would be perfect, good morning Ana."

"Good morning Mr... Christian." She heads to her room looking happier. I head to the guest room even more confused...

* * *

Do you want more? Leave a comment or two thank you...


	2. Chapter 2

All the usual disclaimers apply, E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers, this was just an alternative opener, but it seems it's now my new fan fiction fifty thing. It already has its haters, and I've had them before, simple solution to your problem nameless haters is, don't read on, as a guest I cannot leave a comment, would that I could... Enjoy or not, read or not... the choice is yours xx...

* * *

Chapter 2:

If I could remember, I would!

Ana's POV:

I lie awake and see the sunrise spewing through the curtains, lord have mercy and turn the damn lights out purleeze... My head feels like there's a marching band practicing in there and all of them are wearing damn clogs, and bugger me they have three big base drums, damn it drum master, that's far too many drums. and my head is throbbing. Then I sneeze and snot, oh god not again. I cover myself in my sheet and look down, how the hell am I wearing Mr Rabbit, I went to bed in sweats? I pull back the sheet, theses were blue yesterday, okay they were blue and covered in sneezy snot and tissues, I look around, okay when did we hire a cleaner, where are the snot rags and toilet roll?

I get out of the bed, and as my feet hit the floor, they hurt. They really hurt, my body aches all over and I swear I am in an alternate universe, here but not here. I head into the bathroom and it's surprisingly clean, I am shocked because I had visions of stripping and being sick in here, oh hell, I remember, I got a nurse from Kate, but I thought he was a mirage, a cold induced hunky nurse to sponge bath my woes and cold away. Oh god, I wish he were real, in my dreams he was very cute. I think I told him he was too. I do the necessary and sanitise my hands and grab some toilet roll, my stash of tissues had disappeared quickly over the last, oh god how many days was I out of it? I can't even check on my damn phone, it's in crappy phone purgatory, where that damn bag is going, a Michael Kors my butt it was, it was more than likely a Michelle-Cor-Blimey, thank you mother all the expense spared as usual.

I go and see what I can scavenge for breakfast; there may be some green bread and eggs! I look around and yes, it seems I am in an alternate universe, in here is clean too, I do some crazy arsed cleaning when I'm dying it seems? What the hell, the kitchen is clean and tidy too, and there is a breakfast tray, Kate must be back, but hell she can't have throw this together. I inspect it and it's from the Heathman, oh, okay... I look around and watch for the waiter to jump out, this has to be a joke and they are waiting to film me freak out, well keep watching its coming sooner than you think boyo...

"Kate are you home. Kate this isn't funny, get your backside out of there." Nothing, there is nothing other than an eerie silence. I look around and see no sign of anything missing, well apart from the tissue mountain, what thief takes those, when Kate's wardrobe has loads of designer shoes and clothes worth steeling, and her jewellery, oh god have they? I grab an umbrella; I will go all Rihanna on the intruders and clobber them with my um-ba-rella-ella-eh-eh-eh...I'm with the fairies and singing bloody karaoke songs, I open her door and kick the door against the wall.

"Come out of there you motherfudgers, I'm armed and I know how to use this weapon of mass destruction, come out you have been warned I'm a black belt in Karate!" Nothing is out of place, and the bed hasn't been slept in. Crap, then Kate isn't back at home either, and it's hardly likely to be Ethan; he would be at his father bedside with her. I head into his room. I open the door slowly and head in, there's something not quite right, but I can't put my finger on it, I carefully head to the bathroom and open the door, and charge in with the damn umbrella, which choose now of all the times possible to open up automatically, and I bounce back on the damn floor in shock.

"Why the blue blazes did you do that now, you moronic bastard stupid piece of cheap knock off piece of shit, you refused to open when I needed you three, four, crap however many days ago, and here in Ethan's bathroom you decide to play ball, arrrgghhh!" This room is different too and I can't see why. Our apartment is empty, not broken into, it is spookily clean and I have an expensive breakfast from the Heathman. Okay I like this universe, bring in the hot nurse and it's a perfect reality.

I sit at the breakfast bar and drink the juice, sheisk that's so damn good and it's cold. Okay I'm having a flash back, I head to the fridge, and there are more dishes from the Heathman and then I check the dishwasher, plates, bowls and glasses. Okay then the nurse may not have been a mirage, try to remember Ana? I sit back down and pick at the croissant, can I really have imagined it all, and could I have cleaned, tidied and ordered a home delivery from the Heathman? No, because shit, I haven't got their type of delivery money. There is a loud knock on the door and I head to answer it.

"Who is it please?" I ain't letting no other fudging illusion in, unless he has gifts!

"I have a delivery for Miss Anastasia Steele!" Result, in this universe, you think it and it comes true. Okay, you need to answer the damn door Stainless, so I open it and the guy from Macy's is at my door, okay I can do this.

"Miss Steele, can you sign this?" I look at the electronic pad and sign my name.

"What is it and who is it from?"

"I don't know Ma'am, I just deliver, have a nice day, and I do love the nightwear!" Oh, fudge off man, because I'm so not in the mood for this. "Come back, is there a return address?" He'd gone. I carry the ever so large package into the lounge, whilst shutting the door with my foot. I look at the package and put my ear against it, this is the patented, if it's ticking get the fudge out of Dodge move, but nope, it ain't ticking and there is no name for the sender either.

I go back for the rest of my breakfast and sip the orange juice. I head to the medicine cupboard and grab some painkillers, sheisk, when did I stock up? Okay this shit just got altogether freaky. I grab a knife and carefully open the box, in between the tissue is the nicest Michael Kors bag I have ever seen, and it isn't a Michelle-Cor-Blimey either, this is the bomb, shit bad wording there, but it's real! I look in the bag and there is the new iPhone and all the gubbins too.

Okay, I like this dream, all my cheap crap has been replaced by designer stuff. I remove another layer of tissue and there is a waterproof Michael Kors faux leather trimmed trench coat, to match the bag. Okay, I seem to be agreeing with myself a lot, that this is freaky and though my coat has seen better days, and my bag did break and my phone was smashed, who would know all this, and be able to replace the broken crap with the good stuff? I look between the folds of paper and there is a handwritten note, I look at it and read the beautiful penmanship.

**_"Miss Steele; yesterday was a day of many firsts for me, and I am looking forward to the home cooked meal, as my reward for dutifully looking after you. You were the first person I nursed back to health and though you were asleep when I left this morning, actually, you were dead to the world, perhaps I should have taken your pulse! Alas, the snore you let out meant I did not need to invade your space, any more than I have done already. I will be with you around seven this evening, and I will bring the wine. Please relax and take it easy. I took the liberty of phoning your employers and told them you have been ill, they were gracious enough to say take the rest of the week off. As coughs and sneezes spread diseases and isn't good for their customers. I will see you later, with my warmest regards Christian..._**

**_Ps. I will be upset if you don't take the gifts I took the liberty of buying you, the entertainment you gave was more than payment enough. I have written down my answers to Kate's questions and I had my assistant type them all up for you, you may feel free to ask me whatever you wish over dinner. Oh, I am not a vegetarian and I am not allergic to anything, so the world is, or my dinner plate is rather, your oyster as they say! Laters Baby. C..._**

I am now officially dumb struck, okay Christian who? I take out the phone and it has a few numbers on it, Christian, Dad and Taylor, who the fudgsickle is Taylor too? I look in the bag and there is nothing else, I want to keep the bag, it so pretty, I need the phone, but it's so expensive, I was going with a pay as you go thing at the weekend, when I get paid. Crap my wage will be low with having the week off, crap fess. I will work out a payment plan with this Christian, at least for the phone. Now what questions have I given him from Kate? Oh crappola, he's _the Mr Grey_, Christian Trevelyan Grey, hotshot mega bucks megalomaniac, oh hell, and it's all coming back to me now... Go away Celine, please, 'cos he touched me like that and he... Oh hell, shoot me now, because I think he did...

It seems I promised Seattle's number one heartthrob dinner, crappola, I hope he likes lasagne and garlic bread, I could do a pot roast too, I need to shop if he wants a steak dinner, and nope I'm staying in today, as I have course work to do! I clear away the rest of the breakfast things and empty the dishwasher, and take out the things for the lasagne. Well shit, he told me to take it easy and this is easy. I look at the pretty things he has bought me and cry, what the hell did I do to get things like that bought me? I head into the shower and wash away last night's sweat. I'm pretty damn clean and then I remember the bath I thought I gave myself, then I dreamed the nurse gave me a bath, now it turns out Christian Grey was my nursemaid, tonight is going to be good!

I send a text to Kate telling her the interview has been successful and she owes me big time, and that this is my new number, I hope her dad's well and I will phone later. Then I ring my dad.

"Hi Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pumpkin, whose phone is this one?"

"It's my new one, why Daddy?"

"The man I phone this morning was a nice guy to chat to. Christian Grey none the less. Care to explain why a stranger was caring for my baby girl, and why you used his phone last night?"

"He came to be interviewed for the university paper, but with Kate being by her father's bedside, he had to make do with me. I was ill though, when Wanda broke down and he, well he rescued me, because when I answered the door, he fed me and gave me medicine, I really didn't remember much, though I now remember Jose waking me and trying it on, Christian stopped him Daddy!" Crap, that I should have kept to myself.

"Christian said he did the gentlemanly thing and saw to it you ate and his man got you your medicine, he didn't say anything about Sam's boy though, he and I will be having words, he broke protocol again."

"What, Christian and you are having words, Daddy this cold is making me confused?"

"No, Jose and me, he has been warned more than once about calling first before he checks in on you, so what you cooking him as a thank you, he seemed very pleased at the invite?" Crap, what else have those two talked about; I bet he didn't tell them he bathed me, nope, 'cos Daddy would be here now with his shotgun?

"Lasagne Daddy, and garlic bread and all the sides he could possibly eat."

"Oh, I may come and join you, it sounds great!"

"Daddy..."

"Only joking Pumpkin, I wouldn't want to spoil the date, you two have a good night, see you later Annie, there's a customer coming in." I say goodbye and notice there is a message.

CTG: I hope you are feeling better, Anastasia, Ana, Miss Steele or Baby, not sure what to call you?

CTG: Had your father on the phone, he is a very nice man.

CTG: I guess you haven't opened the phone yet and if you have please reply.

I smile and fire off a reply.

Ana: I have just got the package and it has taken me by surprise. Why did you do such a nice thing for a stranger?

I hit send and smile, as almost immediately a reply bleeps on my phone.

CTG: I wanted to thank you for last night it was different. I will be annoyed if you try to give them me back too!

Ana: I needed a phone, but the other things are too much, please accept them back and I will sort out payment for the phone too.

CTG: Last night was payment enough, you made me laugh and I enjoyed being me for a change.

Ana: I am glad me being ill brought enjoyment to your life lol, I put lol because if you'd have seen me this morning wandering around armed with a brolly, to attack the intruder who cleaned my house, you would have sent me all manner of expensive things, because I was that funny.

CTG: That I would have paid a fortune for. Last night was enlightening. I have found your car, alas she is beyond saving, unless you are a collector of rare VW bugs, which a friend of Taylor's is, he is willing to offer you a car he has in exchange for it, it's only an Audi though?

Ana: WTF... Really, an Audi? As long as it runs, he has a deal, thank Taylor for me. This day just got a whole lot better. Thank you for last night.

CTG: Your welcome I'm in a meeting, so I have to be going, see you at seven if tonight is still on?

Ana: With bells on, and I hope you like lasagne, and the works?

CTG: I do, it's a particular favourite of mine. See you later, and I think I may have got your cold. Laters Baby...

I see the laters baby and smile, that's a cute term of endearment, and I really hope he hasn't got this damned cold; it nearly killed me! I send laters baby right back, and finish of my course work and then start the dinner. I reheat the soup from the Heathman and enjoy the mouth watering dish; their bread is delicious too. I get a call from Kate, how the hell?

"Kate, how did you get my new number?"

"Christian Grey the interview, you told me it was done, where's your head at, you sent it me it, though he did phone and he explained you lost your phone and well I'm phoning to tell you my dad died Ana, he has gone, what do I do?" I hear the sadness in her voice.

"Oh Kate; I'm so sorry. What can I do, do you want me to come up?"

"Please Ana, could you come up for the funeral on Monday? I need a friend with me, please say you will come."

"Of course I will; do you want me there before?"

"No, well yes, but only if you can, Mom is a mess and well Ethan is like a zombie, and me I'm just holding it together. I need the help to sort Mom out, the relatives are doing my head in and they are all into who gets what thing already."

"Crap, I'm so sorry. Having money is a ball ache, I'm glad I haven't got any."

"We will have more than enough, Christian Grey has offered a good price for it and Mom wants the responsibility gone. Dad liked him and trusted him. Moreover, he's promised to keep me on as a favour to dad and the family. Damn my dad for leaving me Ana. I have to go, Mom is giving everyone apples for some reason, oh crap she's throwing them now, see you later Ana." She can be heard screaming at her mom to put the fruit bowl down and then the line goes dead. Wow poor Mr Kavanagh. I contemplate calling Christian, but I guess he already knows? I do it anyway...

"Hello, Ana are you all right?"

"Yes Christian, I'm fine, I have just had Kate on the phone and her father has died."

"Crap, I thought he's hold out for the long game. Is she all right, of course she isn't. That was stupid of me."

"No it wasn't, she did say she and the family want you to have his company, in fact he insisted on it before he died, he and they trust you, the funeral is Monday, and I have to go, I hate them, you know funerals, but she is my best friend."

"You can travel down with me, and I insist, I would be going anyway, do you want to go tomorrow and spend some time with her? After all, you have the weekend off work and I have a place there to stop in and a plane to get us there."

"What, you want me to stop with you?"

"I have a very large apartment Ana, and you will have your own rooms."

"Christian, are you sure, I mean thank you, but it's just as friends this trip, you do realise that right?"

"I didn't think it was anything else Ana, we will discuss the arrangements later, that's if you still want to cook for me?"

"I do, and yes it will be nice to get to know my nursemaid a little better, see you at seven, the food will keep if this business keeps you late, do you have a key, only your food arrived nice and early?"

"No, I was there when it came with Taylor, he has arranged for your car to be delivered to your parking spot, it's a little red thing. I hope you like it!"

"I cannot believe you did a swap for a working car."

"He collects rare VW Bugs, and he owns the Audi dealership where I get all my staff cars from, so it wasn't that big a resource for him to find you a nice car Ana. I have to be going, it seems I have some work to do, thank you for thinking of me, and letting me know of the Kavanagh's plans, I will await their email or call. See you later Ana."

"Goodbye Christian..." I hang up, then go and have a hot bath and more pills. I need a few hours sleep and I feel the cold is sneaking back. I will not be out of it two nights on the run, not when I can hardly remember what the hunk looks like...

C POV:

Damn, I thought Henry Kavanagh would be around for years longer, and get to enjoy the fruits of his hard earned money. I appreciate Ana's call, that was so thoughtful of her, but then again she seems a very nice girl. She is too nice for me and I agree, she can be my friend, anything else would be too prosperous for words, I need a sub not a girlfriend, I can do the friend thing, I guess she can be a friend, though I haven't had many friends either? I see Ros Bailey, my second in command, heading my way and she is grinning, her cheeks match her fiery red hair, what did she do, did she run up the stairs?

"Chris, they want to sell."

"Sit down before you explode Ros, I know!"

"How the hell, I just got the call and email, are you monitoring my emails, you and Barney?"

"No, I'm seeing a friend of their daughter and she let me know!"

"Seeing, you are seeing someone, as in really seeing someone?"

"As in I am going back to Portland and having dinner with a lady yes, why is that such a shocker?"

"Erm... Let me think about that, because you don't you dull bastard, well not with any normal girl, god is she one of those?"

"No, no she is not, she is different and nice, she is younger than me and not as worldly wise, and we are simply friends, I can have friends can't I Ros?"

"Yep and she has an inside track to making us millions then do whatever you want, friend or not she has made your eyes sparkle silver, crap is this a new you Grey, a different shade of Grey perhaps?"

"There are many shades of Grey, Bailey at least fifty at the last count, now devil woman, what's the figure they have asked for?"

"Funny thing fifty million, another fifty there, and it's a bloody good price too! The real estate alone makes it worth the money, but I thought they wanted sixty?"

"They did, and that's what I agreed to, and it's what I will pay too, who sent the email?"

"His brother Daniel, he is speaking for the family. Why pay more than you need Chris?"

"My word Ros, that why, I gave Henry my word that sixty was what I was willing to pay before he died, his brother is taking advantage of Kate's mother and he is taking a payment for himself on the deal, I do not do business like that."

"Okay, I knew we agreed sixty, that's why this offer shocked me, okay I will deal with their solicitors."

"I'm flying up tomorrow with Ana; she's coming with me to support Kate. I will talk to Kate, as she's got her head switched on. Leave it until I get back fire off a reply that the sale price is agreed and I will be attend the funeral and will meet with the family them. My mother and father will be attending too, they were family friends." Ros leaves and takes the elevator down to her office, death makes some people real mean sons of bitches, they can and often do become money hungry vermin, and his brother Daniel, seems to be one of them! I call Ana back, but it goes to voice mail, she could be sleeping, so I fire a text off to Kate.

CTG: Be wary of Uncle Daniel, he has cut the agreed asking price of Kavanagh Media to a mere fifty million dollars, your father and I agreed sixty, I don't wish to worry you, but my word is my bond Miss Kavanagh, if you need my help ask, or ask my father, he and your father were friends. Ana and I will be travelling down together, if you need anything call, you have my number, please accept my deepest condolences to your mother, brother and yourself, he will be missed.

KK: I am thankful for your text, we were told you had dropped the asking price and we agreed, because my mother wishes the thing that killed him gone. Thank you, you have no idea how refreshing it is to hear you have stuck to your promised price, I know now why my father liked you and respected you, but hurt my friend Ana, and Grey, I will go all bat shit crazy, on your ass, she is special. See you when you get here and Grey I carry a weapon..." I laugh.

CTG: Duly noted the crazy woman carries a weapon, Ana and I are just friends, this is all she wants and I have to agree she is special. We will see you sometime tomorrow, you have my number call, or please call my father your mother has their home number, regards Christian.

I don't hear more as I no doubt figure she is kicking her uncle's butt, or preparing her weapon for mine. I finish work and head home to change; I am being driven down as we are flying from here. My jet will arrive first thing in the morning. I have already asked Taylor to pack a bag and to include my black suit and tie. I head in and grab a quick shower and a change of clothes, choose the wine, taking several and head down with Taylor to the car.

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this?"

"What have a meal with Ana? Yes Taylor, and please don't worry, she's not like the others, I won't be taking advantage of her, she was just so nice to talk to. I know you're worried for her, but she needs no protection from me."

"That's not what I meant Sir, but thank you for elevating my concerns, I meant driving down, we could fly down in mere minutes and you are pushing for a seven o'clock arrival!"

"She knows today was a busy day, and has said dinner will keep, thanks again for worrying. How was Gail?"

"Fine Sir, and shocked I was able to surprise her. These last couple of days have been very surprising Sir!"

"Tell me about it. I mean yesterday was different and enjoyable, even the snot and puke was amusing. She brings out the good in me, good I didn't know was there." I am becoming a gossiping hag, and with my CPO too, what the hell? I do some work in the back of the car and we arrive a little after seven thirty, crap we should have flown.

"Thanks Taylor, I will call when I need you, see you later and again thank you. For getting the flowers, I hope she takes them and doesn't beat me senseless with them." He smiles that Elvis type smile he has, and watches until I get in the elevator to Ana's apartment...

Ana's POV:

He's not coming, he's changed his mind, it's nearly seven thirty and he's not coming. I turn the meal right down, so it won't dry out. I preen my hair, which did as it was told the first time, very unusual for the errant brown tendrils which sprout from my head. It's normally like an dratted flea in a mutt circus, it never goes just where I want it, and it never stops in one place either, it's got a mind of its own. It would be easier for me to tame the fleas on a tiger ass, than to train my bloody hair... I brush down my favourite party dress and laugh, because it's my only dress. I have the run of Kate's wardrobe, but for today, my stuff is just unsexy enough to keep the sexy nurse at bay!

I do splurge on her perfume; a nice squirt of Chanel No 5 and place it all the right places, well where Kate places it doesn't seem right to me, but hell it does works for her. I dab it on my wrist, my neck, and the top of the boobs, what boobs I have anyway and forgo the nethers, why would you spot your lady garden? Gheeze I am not asking either. I pace the lounge when I hear the knock I didn't realise I was waiting so desperately for, he's here... Shit he's here... I answer the door and okay, where is he, I can see the flower display, is he in there somewhere too?

"Hello Ana, I am sorry I'm late, work was a bitch today. Are you there?"

"Yeah, in front of the flower shop you brought with you!" He lowers the flowers and god, he is hunky, and I let this man bathe me. Oh crap, and then I go red thinking about it.

"These are for you; you get flowers when you are ill, apparently?"

"It seems I do, come in, you're dropping pollen everywhere, stay there any longer and there will be a swarm of bumble bees wanting food too. Do you ever just do small and intimate gestures Christian?"

"I don't usually do gestures Ana, is this not what friends do?"

"I don't know the only time I got flowers, they sent them by mistake from the florist, I fair crapped my pants when the note said congratulations on the announcement of your pregnancy, thankfully they were for the next floor up 5d not 5c, so I kept them for the pain and suffering." He is laughing; good he isn't to upset.

"Here, for the patient, who isn't a very patient, patient?"

"Thank you from the very grateful patient, the very bemused patient who didn't remember you being here until I'd had breakfast. Then when I remembered it, it was, well, it was very embarrassing, here let me put them in water, do you want a drink?"

"I have several bottles here, have you got glasses?"

"You know I have, you washed them for me, so yes they are in the cupboard. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, it was above and beyond what you did for me."

"I could hardly walk away and leave you, and you did ask me to stay, I will point out Taylor offered, but you hadn't even met him before you passed out. It turns out you didn't remember me either, so we will have to rectify that, over the dinner, which by the way smells amazing."

"Thank you, I know I keep saying it, but it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"Nobody, has helped you when you are sick?"

"What yes, family and Kate, though she is useless when you are literally sick, she does more damage than the patient. She is a sympathy puker."

"Nice..."

"No it's not, believe me, and her drunken fall homes are just as bad."

"Do you drink?"

"Responsibly, well someone has to be with the friends I have. Jose the drunk and Katy the lush, I either need to change my friends or change their drinking patterns."

"He was here last night; he had a key and let himself in."

"I remembered, he won't take no for an answer, but he will after he has spoken to Dad. How did you get rid of him?"

"I called you Baby and threw him to the floor and checked you over like a possessive boyfriend, he was less than charming and headed out the door as quickly as I could get him there. Here your wine."

"Thanks..." We clunked our glasses together, and I looked into those eyes, wow, ice grey eyes, and a killer smile, this nursemaid I remember. Did I kiss him last night too? "Do I have much to apologise for?"

"No, I don't think so, we had words when you found out I changed you and sorry bathed you, but other than those, no nothing, why what did you think you did?"

"Well, apart from puke and snot over you and shout at you for seeing perhaps more of me than dear old dad has seen, I thought I made a pass at you!"

"Oh that, no that was okay actually and nice, very nice and very complementary."

"As is what?"

"As in that I was really cute and a hunky."

"Not as in, I gave you a kiss?"

"No, you were way too ill for that, the bath was only because you messed the bed and needed it and really I saw nothing I wouldn't have seen at the beach!"

"I wear a buqha at the beach Christian! So if you saw more than the whites of my eyes you saw too much!" I laugh as he gulps. "Thank you for being a gentleman and for not telling Ray you saw all I had to offer!"

"Would you believe I shut my eyes, because I did, and the bath was filled with bubbles too, I really would have seen more of you in the sea!"

"Do you want to eat now or later?"

"Later please, I need to relax a little, can we take these through to the lounge?"

"Sure go through you know where it is." We walk in and I watch his backside walking towards the love-seat, now do I sit next to him or on the larger couch, oh hell go for the love-seat! He smiles at me, crap he has watched all that through the damn mirrored wall. I shrug my shoulders and plonk myself down by his side.

"I have the questions you wanted answering too; they are in my bag, which is in the damn car, crap!"

"They will do tomorrow, Kate has an extra couple of days to get it in and well given her dad died, they can't expect her to be totally on the ball!"

"No, they can't, and you get to ask more if you so wish!"

"Why, what makes me so special?"

"You signed a non disclosure form!"

"I did, really as in Anastasia Steele, or Ass Hole, you really have to check my signature!"

"I did and it was signed A Steele and I got a little biddy kiss on it too!"

"Ha, everyone gets a little biddy x on it, it's my thing. Oh, and you didn't need me to sign a form, I am not a blabber mouth and I respect a person's right to privacy. Honest injun, I do!"

"I believe you; you didn't ask me anything that was not public knowledge anyway. Family stuff mainly!"

"I vaguely remember something about a prostitute, or was I with the fairies or on your damn drugs?"

"No, they were mentioned, as I don't do the romance thing, I have certain lifestyle choices and they include paperwork and rules and I don't want to go there tonight, not with you, but yes I have sex but not in the way you do!"

"Well then that's a contradiction of none facts. I don't have sex, so unless you abstain then I'm afraid, if you have it then you don't have the same sex as me!"

"You never have sex or you have never had sex?"

"Both a true, I'm a virgin and haven't popped my cherry for no damn boy, nor man ever!" He gulps his wine, and I think my cheeks are burning! "I'm sorry was that just too much?"

"No, I guess it's a case of each to one's own beliefs I guess, after all, what is one man's pain, could be easily another man's pleasure?"

"Especially if you're into the kinky crap, now that could literally be the case!" Sheisk this conversation is going down like a fart in a diving suit...

"Ana, what do you mean by kinky crap?"

"There's a ton of different kinks out there; fetish, s and m, b and m, you name it there's a kinky thing for it, from big boys who think they are baby's, to fat feeders, there's rope play and whips and chains. There's all manner of sex, for all the weird assed sexual preferences out there Christian, it's a big bad world and one I have as yet to join. Not that I have wanted to either, I haven't met the one I want to do it with either, perhaps when I do I may meet a man who has a darker than dark side, and Christian I may like it, but having as they say not been there, nor wore the tee shirt, how would I know? More wine, you drank that rather quickly!"

"I did, as I said I had a stressful day. You are very broad minded Ana; do you really think you could handle being a submissive?"

"As in bend over bitch take your punishment, and then show them some ass and get it flayed with the cat o nine tails?" Wow, has he got a drink problem, that didn't touch the sides? "More tea vicar...? Christian, you really are stressed come on, have your dinner, at least it will soak up this very expensive wine."

"How do you know it's expensive?"

"Derr, I work in a very posh wine bar called Fifties, I'm no sommelier, but I now a cheap **Riesling** from an expensive one and this is damned expensive."

"I own Fifties Ana; you work for me, well for the company!"

"No shit, I mean well there's a surprise then, you can take the cost of my phone from my pay packet then, whoop!"

"It was a gift Ana!"

"The flowers were a gift, the phone the bag the coat, oh god the bag, it's so soft and pretty!"

"Keep it please? I really enjoyed being normal, you treating me normally and being so matter of fact was nice, and I had fun!"

"You said so already. Do you not have fun with friends Christian?" I gulped down the wine this time. "You must have them, do you?"

"I have people I do business with, I have Elliot and Mia. No, is the simple answer I don't, I have family and work colleagues, how fucking sad am I?"

"Here a top up and your lasagne, enjoy it help yourself to garlic, bread, mushrooms and onion rings, slaw and salad and French fries."

"You made all this?"

"I did..."

"For me...?"

"And for me, because I do eat too, now eat up friend and cheers big ears!"

"My ears are not big!"

"It's a toast, granted not a great one, how about an old one I heard in the bar one night? May you live as long as you want to? May you want to as long as you live? If I'm sleeping when you want to, wake me: If I'm awake and don't want to, make me..." I grin.

"Anastasia, that very rude, how about, look out lips, look out tongue 'cos once it's over the lips and down the tongue, then its watch out belly here it comes?"

"Nah, I like mine better!"

"How about a simple cheers Ana?"

"Cheers does it for me too." We clink glass and eat, he likes my simple meal and is enjoying the wine a little too much, but the food will help soak it up. I have another glass and as I finish the bottle he opens a rather nice, Pouilly Fumé, he smiles as he tops up my glass and we continue to eat and talk, I can't believe he doesn't do this with a friend!

"Ana, earlier the kinky stuff you mentioned, do you think you could do that?"

"If I trusted someone that much, I guess so, but and this is the big but, I'd want normal first, given the state of play down there!"

"Oh my god, you're a wonder Ana, a real wonder to behold!"

"Not really, I just have an inquisitive mind. One day it will get me in trouble!"

"Stick with me Ana; I won't get you in trouble, ever."

"I will, so here's to not getting in trouble, Christian!"

"Only with me Ana..."

"Only with you Christian..." We clink glasses again and finish the meal and the bottle. It's all good stuff too. "Christian, we only have ice cream for dessert, is that all right?"

"Yep, what flavour?"

"Vanilla, it's Ben and Jerry's though, it's good!"

"I have never had vanilla before." He grins and I feel so sorry for him, his mom didn't allow him ice cream growing up, everyone should have ice cream.

"You are in for a treat. Do you want to share this on the couches?"

"Yes, can we share the spoon too?"

"Yes, it's less washing up." He grabs the fourth bottle of wine and we head to the lounge and my legs seem to be a tad wobbly, we were sat far too long. My bum's numb too.

"Can you feel your legs Anastasia, mine have goned away..."

"They are there, I can see them, see they are walking, look mine are walking funny too. Sit down, before we fall down."

"I'm sitting down bossy boots, here gimmy that damn ice cream, you're hogging it Baby!"

"Here have it, but don't forget to share."

"Shares, okay, I can share. Here is a spoonful for Ana." I open my mouth, and the creamy deliciousness slips down my throat and I moan. "It's that good hu? Oh god wow, how have I never not had this?" He licks the spoon and groans, oh god a sexy man and he's eating my ice cream. He gives me another and I groan too and sip the wine. "This is apparently a good dessert wine and this is a good dessert, so Miss Ana, do you want some more? Say please..."

"Please Christian." He gives me the spoon and takes it away before I get my mouth around it; he childishly laughs and pouts as he gives me the next spoonful. We finish the last of the wine and are nearly to the bottom of the ice cream too, he gives me the last spoon and it drops on to my chest, when I scream and he laughs. "Waste not want not, come here I want Ben and Jerry and Ana!" I laugh as his head disappears between my breasts, what there is of them anyhow, and I giggle as his tongue licks the spillage away. He cleans the mess so gently, and I manage more than one or two oh fudges and a groan.

"Christian, kiss me?"

"Kiss you Ana, where?" I point to my lips and he obliges, god the man can kiss, and as he deepens the kiss, I join in and as we kiss, we fall over on to the floor, and make out like sappy teenagers.

I wake up when the sun streams through the lounge window, crap my head hurts again, as I try to get up I see Christian is lain over my chest and he is snoring sweetly, I run my fingers through his hair and he groans and holds me tighter. We slept together, fully clothes and my underwear is still in situ and I breathe a very relieved sigh, what the hell happened after the kiss? Obviously, we passed out like two drunken lushes. I have a head ache and a sexy drunk on top of me and I need to pee.

"Christian, wake up, your phones ringing, Christian, please wake up!"

"I'm wide awake Ana, but so damn comfy I don't want to wake up. What time is it?"

"It's a little after nine, why Christian?"

"Crap, are your bags packed? Never mind I will have clothes waiting for you at the apartment, we need to be up in the air in an hour and we still have to get to the damn plane, crap my head hurts, are you all right Baby?"

"I can pack a bag minutes, I look like crap right now!"

"You look adorable so just grab an outfit, I mean it we need to shower on the plane, come on grab your bag, has it all your identification in it, you put it in when you accepted your best friends gift, last night!"

"I did, crap what did we do?"

"Nothing, we had ice cream and a kiss, then we danced after we realised it was going to end in S.E.X, it didn't because we danced and talked and you accepted my proposal."

"I did what?"

"You are coming to work for me, at my publishing house, as a junior editor."

"Oh crap I don't remember that!"

"Would I tell you a lie, you my best friend?"

"Possibly, you have a way with getting what you want Grey!"

"Ouch, you wound me, here grab your bag, coat and fuck the clothes, we can shower change and you can wear my sweats to the apartment."

"Let me just grab something simple jeans and a tee shirt and new undies?"

"Okay, but hurry and get it now because Taylor is pissed off with me all ready!" I grab the things I want just as a very angry man, I can only presume is this Taylor, leads Christian and I to his waiting car. Opps he is pissed off too. I stick my tongue out behind his seat and Christian laughs... Crap he saw me and isn't happy, oh god why do I feel like this is going to be an interesting trip?

* * *

Thanks for the comments reviews and to say I'm chuffed is an understatement, thank you and enjoy this one, it didn't end like you though I bet... New York should be fun...


	3. Chapter 3

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers.

* * *

This was just meant as a one shot at our favourite love story, but it seems it's now my new fan fiction fifty thing. It already has its haters, and I've had them before, simple solution to your problem, you nameless haters is don't read on, as a guest I cannot leave a comment, would that I could... Enjoy or not, the choice is yours... Laters haters...

* * *

A small point of interest, I'm making some people's names up, as they are not referred to in the books, i.e. Kate Kavanagh's father, Henry. Ella's surname -James- (Christian's name at adoption?) Don't do a fruit loop if I'm wrong lol, but I have read the books a hundred times' and Googled it too...

* * *

Chapter 3:

We're leaving on a jet plane:

C POV:

As we arrive at the airport, Ana has just stopped staring out of the car window. Taylor has smiled his killer Elvis look three or four times already. She's asked questions for most of the journey and has squealed so damn loud, more than once, in fact I think my ears will pop, they could actually be bleeding right now? I found out three minutes into the journey, that she has never flown before and doesn't have a passport, now she is working for me Andrea will have to see to it she has one, but as all internal flights only need photo identification, she will be fine! Having insisted she put the relevant documents in her bag last night, I watched on in horror at the rest of the crap she put in! Fake bag or not, the one before her new one, did a damned fine job, what she really needs is a suitcase. We arrive at the jet and customs have already checked the paperwork, so we are ushered straight to the plane. Now she decides to be quiet! We get in and Ana is as quiet as a church mouse.

"Here sit here, let me grab your bag and those clothes and I'll stash them in your cabin, it's just short of a six hour flight, so we can get our heads down for a while, if you want?"

"Christian; we shouldn't have drunk all that wine. What's betting my mouth smells disgusting, and you wouldn't let me grab a toothbrush?"

"You can use mine."

"Erg, nope, my daddy says I can catch lurgies and cooties of a boys mouth, so just imagine how many of your germs are on your toothbrush!"

"It, Anastasia, did not bother you last night."

"Alcoholic antibacterial forces were guarding my mouth Mr Grey!"

"Really, you don't say Miss Steele?"

"Yes, really and besides, GEH has a very strict fraternisation policy, have you not read it Sir?" God get fucking down, my dick has a mind of its own and is throbbing from not getting some last night, even though the temptation of stopping was very nearly impossible, and quite a few times last night too.

"No Anastasia, Ros deals with that with the help of the myriad of lawyers and legal folks I employ. I will put theses away, sit and stop worrying." She sits and messes with the seat belt, as I pass Taylor.

"Quite the excitable woman, isn't she Sir?"

"Just a little Taylor, she is looking forward to the plane ride, it's her first. She is something else that's for sure. I'm sorry about last night, but we talked into the small hours and we fell asleep."

"Sir, your life is yours to do with as you see fit, and you did text me, sort of. I knew where you were stopping, when I unscrambled the badly spelt and spaced message that you sent just before midnight, do you not remember sending it? You told me you were stopping with Miss Steele and I was to go to bed... It's just..."

"...Stop right there Taylor, she's different and Taylor I mean really different, and no, she is not like the others, and she is not being treated anything like the others." I should be annoyed at his forward attitude, and usually I would be sacking him, but he is looking out for her, keeping her safe from the old Christian.

"Sir..." I put the things in the cabin and head back; I sit beside her and watch as her tiny hands clench the seat belt and as she does, she bites her lip, I can't help but smile.

"Ana, it is really safe, stop worrying. Now, apart from seeing Kate, what else do you want to do whilst in New York?" The wheels are turning and I hear the gulp as she looks out of the window and the plane begins to fly up the runway and the ever changing landscape passes by her window quickly, her head is moving sideways trying to keep up with the passing trees and buildings, her hands are white, and her breathing is laboured. There's only one thing for it, as talking isn't helping her. I lean over hold her hand and kiss her, she um's into my lips and pulls away a little breathless.

"Fraternisation is much frowned upon Christian." She says as she pulls away from my lips; fuck fraternisation and I pull her in for another kiss, it's sorely needed.

"When that was written, I was away on business. I will have it removed tomorrow, because I like fraternising with my new junior editor. Very much, now we're up and you are still in one piece Ana."

"One piece eh, then how come I feel like my body has just turned to jello?"

"It looks all right to me Baby!"

"Christian, we agreed to be friends last night, that much I do remember, but where and when exactly did the job offer come about, I can't remember that bit?"

"I don't know, it just did, somewhere between your mad pussy, and the rampant leg humping dog you had as a child."

"How did we get from Puss and Get-Off, to me being made a junior editor then?"

"I don't know, you were on about sending out your resumes, and I said I was glad I had never had to, you asked what else had I never done, or had that I wished I could have, had or done. I always wished I'd had a pet, when we were growing up. Mia has allergies and so we couldn't have one. Get Off, is that what you named your dog? You didn't say last night, or couldn't because you laughed so hard arghhhh now it makes sense, you weren't saying get off, that was his name, that's hilarious Ana."

"Yeah, he humped anything that walked by him, I called him Hump, but he answered to Get Off too, Okay, right that makes sense, the resumes thing. I thought it was something to do with the damn bath again! Are you sure you didn't see the lady garden and the boobies?"

"No, and as I said before, it shocked me too, now friend let's get changed and showered, it may make you feel better, then we can have breakfast, is that all right Ana?"

"Yes, it would. Where are my things Christian?"

"In my cabin, there is another too, so you needn't worry."

"Oh I'm not, besides you're a gentleman and wouldn't ogle my body, well not without permission!"

"I would Ana, sorry, but I really would and do, honest injun..." She laughs and slaps my chest and I wink then help her to her feet. "This way for the tour; as you can see these are the seats where we sit during take offs and landings, and where I prefer to work from, but there is an office and a security station on here too, and two sleeping quarters and a staff quarter, with bunks, for the long haul flights. There is a conference room too, with all the technology. Here is my cabin, you use that it's bigger and I will use the other!"

"I will use the other Christian, after all your things are in there."

"We could share?" I wink and know damn well she won't!

"Oh, okay then." _I know your game Christian Grey; I will call your bluff..._

"Well, aren't you full of surprises, this way Miss Steele?" I pat her butt as she passes through my cabin door.

Ana's POV:

Okay Ana, calm down. He is apparently your new boss. Unfortunately for you anyhow, because you can't fancy the ass of your boss, or can you but not do something about it, bummer. Well hello there my hunky nurse, he walks by and I notice the ass on the man, crap, it's a mighty fine ass and then he tops that off with the body of a god. Then there's the face of a dark and mysterious angel topping of that body, he finishes of the look with those eyes, eyes that flit between steel grey, silver grey and then smoky or cloudy grey, god he's beautiful.

He's just flirting with me, he has to be, what can he see in mousey ole me? Me, who usually doesn't say boo to a goose. I'm usually shy quite Anastasia, shut up and study Ana. Ana, who dresses in thrift shop purchases and hand me downs. Then here he is, Mr Self Made Mogul, in his Savile Row suits and handmade Italian leather shoes, with shirts that cost an arm and a leg and then the silk ties, no doubt hand woven by vestal virgins. He arrived and was dresses like a catwalk model for my simple dinner and there was me in my dowdy dress and bare feet, but we did have a great night, from what I can remember of it anyhow.

What, if anything, does he really want from me? We agreed to be friends, but what sort of friends, the ones with benefits kind? I like that thought, especially of the benefits I'd get, not the gifts, those I will have to stop him sending me, but that body and those kisses, but at what cost, do I get all the good stuff and lose my independence? I nervously enter the lion's den, and wow, it's beautiful, not den like at all, not one mock tiger skin throw or mirrored ceiling in sight, pull it together Stainless, he's a mega millionaire mogul, not a porn star for fudge's sake!

There is a massive, well for a plane its massive, bed, which takes up the most of the room, it has the prettiest shades of blue bedding on, cushions and throws and it looks so damned expensive, dare I even sit on it? I resist the temptation for like; three, two, and one, there I go I'm in the middle and laughing.

"It's very bouncy Christian!"

"I wouldn't know I just sleep in it, but I guess it can be bouncy, look Ana, this thing we have, or may not have, where is it going in your head?"

"To New York at the moment, why are you asking Christian, tell me where _you_ see this is going?"

"You're a funny little thing aren't you, but I thought you wanted to be just friends and that's all, yet here you are in my room, and so I'm confused, really confused."

"I don't know what I want, I like you in a friend sort of way, and okay I fancy the crap out of you, especially with that body you have going on. I'm confused too, never has anyone breached the walls I have surrounded myself with not like you did and breach them you have, my defences as they say are down and I feel vulnerable, so damned whiny and needy and as I said confused as to the why. In the real world, people like you don't get friendly with people like me. Why are you drawn to me Christian, unless it's because I'm like the others you hire, I hate this word, the prostitutes you use? Crap fess, I actually said all that out loud, I have a broken brain to mouth filter, and it needs fixing and damned quickly. Sorry..."

"Ana, I don't use prostitutes, or escorts, before you add those in too, ever. I contracted and paid girls for their services as a submissive Anastasia, to someone like you, who doesn't understand the world I have been a part of, it would seem like they are just that, and it's so much more than prostitution, it's a lifestyle and choice, one I actually thought you knew about, when we talked. When you talked about kink and kinky, I was shocked and taken aback at your attitude to it all. I am a dominant Ana, I like that way of life, it's all I have ever known Ana."

"Oh, so you use the whips, chains and punishment things, and all the kinky fetish things, that I joked about? You get off on the inflicting of pain Christian, torturing some poor girl, all be it a kinky girl, with what whips and stuff?"

"Some things yes, but it's not a punishment thing, it's the pleasing of one's master or mistress, and for the master or mistress it's a control and enjoyment thing, I would also like to point out, the submissive is the one with all the power, they say stop and it stops. I never and I repeat, I never do things that my subs don't want or agree to, so will you be stopping in here to change?"

"Will you be whipping me in here?"

"No, I don't actually envisage whipping you or spanking you."

"Oh, am I not good enough for you?"

"Ana, I want the friend type of thing with you, I want to do this the right way, but we seem to have got off on the wrong foot. You are not the submissive type Ana, and though I think you would give it a try, if I asked you, it's not the way forward for us. I said I wanted normal, and yes Ana, you are more than good enough for me! Why do you have so many self doubts, do you think I want to just use you and abuse you, because I don't want that Ana. I don't think I like how this is turning out Ana; it's turning into a bad idea isn't it?"

"You don't say, but it's something we have to talk about, my inexperience and my naivety with the kinky sex thing, shit or even the normal sex thing come to mention it! Christian as you know, because I do remember telling you whilst in my drunken wine induced oblivion, that I have never done that, this or anything in-between before, so I'm bound to be, oh god excuse that pun there, it wasn't intended. I'm a little behind in these sex games. Let's not forget, you are some sort of dominant sexpert, and I, to put it bluntly, am a mild mannered virgin, with aspirations to go to bed with a sex god, and give him my all, including the unclaimed bits of me!"

Crap, why am I being so unlike me? I'm as good as bending over and saying spank me master, I want you to dominate me, would I want that, do I want that? This being a fudging virgin really blows, it really does. My mind is somewhere else; perhaps it's in the 'I'm dying a virgin graveyard' and I am digging my own plot nice and deep, paff he hates me now.

"Ana, you want to have sex with me, and for me to take your virginity?" Derr, yes please...

"I think so, but now I have ruined it all and made a fool of myself." Way to go Stainless, now your back to being the bookworm geek you always are, grow a pair and keep the feisty Ana going a while longer.

"No, no you haven't, you actually have said aloud what I was thinking too, but I would like to do the friends thing first, and get to know you before we do that, and that is not what I ever thought I would hear myself ever saying, when it's all I am thinking of."

"You would and you want to be the one I lose it to, I mean really, you want to?" I'm doing somersaults in here, my heart is beating faster than it ever has, and my lady bits are pampering and preening themselves at the thought of sex with the stud muffin making me blush. My sub conscience however is a different matter; she has just strapped me in a chastity belt and hidden the key. Damn and fudge it, I'm a hot mess of confusion and fear, this shit is actually happening and he's serious, I hope?

"I would, very much so Ana. I haven't been feeling the dominant in me for a while; it seems to have gone or is not what I need anymore. I tried with my last two subs, and I just didn't have the heart for it, something was missing, and I don't know exactly when it happened either or why, but perhaps the needs I have now are for normality and friendship. It's a shock for me because it has been in my life since I was fifteen, and now after nearly as long with it, I don't want it anymore. I just didn't realise it until that very second, when I caught you at your front door, and I felt the desperate need and want, to look after you. Taylor offered, but I nearly threw him down the lift shaft, rather than let him do what I wanted to do. That was a shock to me Ana, my primal need to care for you kicked in, you were a mussed up, snotty nosed, red nosed, puffy eyed, waif and stray of a creature who answered that door, you touched something inside me and I am fucked if I know what?"

"Don't seasoned Dom's look after their subs like that anyway?"

"Yes, and I'm again shocked that you do know a little of the life? We do it without the ties of love, and the emotions. It's easier, you know without the constraints of all the crap that comes with having feelings for someone!"

"So, you still feel that romance is crap then?" My heart stops and I cross my fingers that it's a no.

"No, not crap, but it's an alien feeling for me, none the less. Ana, I have never loved in a normal way before, so starting to feel and to have normal feelings for someone is a new thing for me."

"You feel normal feelings for me?" Please say its yes, please, please, please!

"I think so, well different feelings, different from the ones I have when I'm with the others, that's for sure."

"But you love your family, yes?"

"Yes, I told you they are the most important people in my life, they made me part of their family and I am loved in a way I sometimes don't think I deserve. They showed me that side of love, having a loving family is a safe love and a different love, it's the other love, the romance and hearts and flowers type of love, which I'm worried about. My family they loved and still love me, even though I brought so much trouble to their door. Ana, I was an angry teenager, one who went off the rails, but eventually I found someone who showed me how to handle the anger and the angst, she saved me, she handled me, and she taught me everything I know, she introduced me to the love less lifestyle I enjoyed, that was until I met you. Ana, would you love me if I fucked up like I did with them, that's the terrifying thing, giving someone, you in this instance, a part of me nobody else has had, because I will fuck something up, and I may not even know I have?"

"Christian, love is not automatically given, it's not an easy road travelled, it's more of an adventure, it's a sort of fact finding mission, and it's a whole ball game neither of us have played before, with pitfalls and stops that have to be endured. I hear this love thing is damned hard to get right, even for a couple of first timers like me and you. Your teacher and girlfriend, by the way she seems like she was some sort of a really weird assed girlfriend. Holy hell, she was as fucked up as you were, and she sounds like a crazed sex freak from the sounds of it!

I picture you as two teenage rebels; who messed around a lot, you know under the bleachers at high school. Was she some sort of weird assed emo gothic type of chic? Oh crap, she was your first; the sex craved teenage taker of your innocence was a hornie girl, dressed in black and had a bad attitude! Oh to be the lucky taker of one Christian Trevelyan Greys cherry was it, I mean, did it last a long time, your 'first love' because on some level it was that, you fall badly for your first Christian!" He is laughing at me, crap I was too personal, fudgsickle, please open the window and suck me out now?

"Hahahaha, she was far from being a girl Ana, she was a much older woman, who yes dressed in black, and she still does as a matter of fact. She was a friend of my mother and father, she had needs her husband, who was way older than her, couldn't meet. She was nearing forty when we started my training. Her expert tutelage taught me how to handle my insecurities and anger issues."

"She was a paedophile, and that's putting it mildly. Shit, she should have known better, that was against the law what she did to you. That's one fucked up woman, and damn it I swore, fudge and blast it!"

"Ana, she taught me well, and through her I found myself. She took no shit from me and groomed me into being in part who I am today, she stopped the drinking, the smoking and gave me focus!"

"Your mother should have slapped the crap out of you for drinking, and then grounded you, that is what should have happened. I smoked a cigarette once, the wrath of Ray came down tenfold, and sorry Christian, but I never sought out a sugar daddy to rid myself of the stupid things I did as a teenager. Wow, when we went to prom Ray had his security on the door, looking for booze and condoms, that's how you deal with hornie angry teenage boys, you show them the error of their ways, by removing temptation, not by whipping and hog tying them." He looked mad as all hell.

"Anastasia, do not judge her, she helped me, she was my saviour and my lifeline to sanity. Now I am going to shower, I don't want to talk about her and me any more, not to someone who could not and will never understand my life!"

Oops he is pissed off with me, fine I grab my clothes when he slams the bathroom door on me, and so I head to the other bedroom thing we passed. He can have his space, because I sure as hell need mine. I smile at Taylor, who sort of half smiles back, either that or he has had a stroke, he isn't very emotional, perhaps he only employs emotionless drones, because crap he employed me! I open the door and wow, this is just as nice and yes, the bed is just as bouncy too. I head into the shower and wash away the confusion and the guilt at hurting him; can he not see what I do, that it was wrong? Hell, I was okay and a tad jealous of the emo Goth chic, who claimed his cherry, but the old sow who raped and took advantage of a troubled teenager, no, she was a different thing all together, she was and I don't care if the cretin can't see it, a monster of the worst kind, she was a paedophile!

The water was nice and hot and washed away the wine smell emanating from my pores; I used the damned expensive hair products and felt like a million bucks, well better than the five and dime girl I was before I stepped into the water. I dried myself, put on my jeans, tee shirt, my knitted jumper from Granny Steele, and lay on the bed, and I fudging cried like a baby. I was still crying when he knocked and came in, when I told him to go away. He rushed to the bed and held me as I wept. He kissed my head gently, god I want him, like I need air to breathe...

"Ana, I don't want to be the one who makes you cry like this. My past is just that, my past, you may not agree with it, but it was the best way of managing my life for me, at that particular time. Can we not discuss it anymore?"

"I am never going to ask you about her again, it makes me sick just thinking about it and what she did. I am only crying because I realise that I am too stupid and naive to be with someone like you. I think it's better we stick to the being just friends thing, anything else would be like... Well I don't know what it would be like, but I do know it would be a mismatch of epic proportions. We are so very different Christian; take what you're wearing for instance, you ooze class and sex appeal, me I look like an extra in Macklemore's thrift shop music video." He is laughing at me, I bet he hasn't even seen the damn video, and if he has best he doesn't think I smell like urine, I do find piss such a vulgar word, unless I'm pissed off, and there I go rambling and I'm partying with the sodding fairies again.

"Hahaha, you look beautiful and comfortable. I have a meeting to go to after we land, or I would be in sweats and be a hell of a lot more comfortable. You have a few things, which are being delivered to my apartment, that are yours to keep. Call them a signing on bonus, because you will need them for your job, and there is a clothing allowance too as part of the salary." I stopped crying, was he shitting me? Is he trying to buy me, like he did his other women, but crap as I haven't got any clothes or any way of buying more, I will use the bare minimum and that's it, I can raid Kate's wardrobes at her place here for more?

"Thank you, but..."

"...But nothing. Ana we went from getting somewhere last night, to now being two arguing strangers on a plane and I don't like being a stranger, nor arguing with you, I want to be in your life, now I'm in it. Come on your breakfast is ready, wipe your eyes Ana, we will get round this, I promise we will get back to us going somewhere."

"Okay, you really have to explain what and where that somewhere is Christian, because I'm really naive, you know that right?"

"Not naive, young and inexperienced that's all Baby, and that's what I like about you, that and the say it as it is attitude you have. Come on its getting cold, oh and here this is for you!" He leant down and kissed me, oh hell wow... I ummed into his kiss as his hands held my head to his. "Your kisses taste of your salty tears Miss Steele."

"Yours taste of honey and all the sweet crap you ooze out of these soft lips, the same ones you use to get your own way Mr Grey!"

"My soft lips against your angels minty breathe feels fine Miss Ana, I see you found the toothbrush and paste then?"

"I did you charmer thank you, now move your ass I'm starving, I hope there's plenty?"He pulled me off the bed and into his arms for another kiss, this is bliss and I think I am going to like being his friend. Breakfast was waiting as he said it would be, and yes, there was plenty, and all my favourites. I sat down opposite Christian, as the stewardess, had placed the plates opposite each other, I looked around for Taylor as he was missing in action.

"He eats with the attendant and always has done, sit before it gets cold." He sodding mind reads, crappola, I'm screwed, and with any luck that will come sooner than later, ha take that Miss Sub Conscience, I found the key and have locked it away.

"Oh he keeps to the employee and employer guidelines then?"

"He does, as do all my other staff, well almost all of them, Ros Bailey is a different species all together, as is Barney Sullivan, my IT guy, they were with me at Harvard and helped set up GEH, they are like family almost. I think you will like Ros, she tells it as it is too. Too much sometimes, here sit Baby, are you all right now?"

"I am, it was just lack of sleep and being hung-over, you know the bad morning after thing? I could have slept in this morning, when did we actually fall asleep?"

"I don't know, we were very drunk, we ate ice cream, and had fun especially when you asked me to kiss you. We got carried away and then we decided dancing was better than taking the kisses further."

"I asked you to kiss me, gosh what a harlot I was, and ouch your poor feet must need attention, because I don't dance well?"

"I know, as do my feet, that's when we fell asleep we gave each other foot rubs and the next thing I remember, was waking up sprawled across you, and you wrapped around my chest."

"Sorry, I didn't even remember we ate ice cream, oh god I do, you licked vanilla ice cream off my boobies. Christian, how come I only remember the bad things I let you do to me. Moving quickly on before you realise that was a rhetorical question, I have two of them, you know left feet, crap not boobies." He smiles as he eats the white thing on his plate, crap, is he eating the clouds? "What's that you're eating, it looks anaemic? Yes I realise I do have two boobs as well you perv Mr Grey." He smiles and his eyebrow moves salaciously up and down just a touch, but enough to make him even sexier! Why did I not even remember eating the ice cream before I opened my damned mouth, did we do more things, that I cannot remember doing?

"It's an egg white omelette, here taste." He places a little on his fork and feeds me. "What do you think?"

"It needs the rest of the eggs with it, that's what I think. You need proper food Christian, and that isn't proper!"

"I watch what I eat Ana."

"So do I, here look, I'm watching the pancake and umm the bacon, here taste, this is proper food!" I pick a rasher of bacon up and feed him a piece! He takes it and kisses my finger.

"I eat bacon and eggs Ana, but I'm training for the New York Marathon, so I'm cutting down on the fats in my diet. Thanks for sharing your bacon."

"You're welcome besides, you paid for it Christian!"

"Do you exercise Ana?"

"I run a little and take the odd class at the Y. I am not a strict do anything sort of a girl. I do it when I want to or feel like it and eat what I want, whenever I feel like eating, if, and I repeat if I overindulge, I do extra classes and do a cleanse."

"Oh that surprises me! I figured you read a lot and studied more."

"Guilty as charged and in between jobs I run and read. I have to ask what am I doing when I start working for you, and where will I work, because I do not remember the job conversation at all!"

**_There wasn't a job when I said it; but there will be, and it will be a proper paying job, because when I danced with her, I nearly asked her to sub for me, so very nearly, that was until I kissed her again, and I couldn't have done that again, had she even considered being my sub! That's not what I do with them; there is no kissing and no emotion involved, and do like kissing her, very much so and look forward to doing more, eventually, so I invented the job to keep her close, and she seems to be going along with my plan..._**

"I have purchased SIP, and a few small independent publishing houses over the past few months and I intend to call it Grey Independent Publishing."

"You are really calling your company GIP; it sounds like a bad call Grey, gip as in being sick?"

"Crap, that's why Ros was laughing, I never thought about it! So what company do you want to work for then?"

"You are letting me name your company?"

"I am, as long as it's not Fluffy Books Inc; then yes, I will consider your opinions Miss Steele."

"How about Grey House Publishing, and you have to go into digital publishing too. It's as they say the future, the market for e-books is pretty much virgin territory. There are only a few companies who are diversifying, like Amazon and the likes of the big on line book retailers. They incorporate all their books under the one site, e-books and hard copy books, as well as everything in between. Their dedicated author's pages are good. They do a hobbyist writing and submission section, where anyone who thinks they have it in them to be a writer can place their books on their site for sale. That is an area that needs the most work, their self publishing thing. In the main, it's a miss match of badly written books that need to be proof read first, but there is an occasional diamond in the rough."

"Umm, I like that, how about that's what you do for me and the company then, set about the wheels in motion for starting the e-books part of Grey House Publishing?"

"Okay, are you fudging serious, you want me to look at setting that up?"

"Yes, you will need help and you will need to get a team together, Barney will sort out the tech side of things and you will find the authors who want to sign with the newest e-book company about to hit the big time!"

"You do realise I have still to graduate Mr Grey?"

"I do Miss Steele, I'm giving the graduation speech, now eat up!"

"I guess I have to quit the book shop and bar too?"

"You do, your weekends are mine for a while Ana, if that's all right?"

"I'd like that, I'd really like that. Do I call you boss or Mr Grey at work? Stupid Ana, Mr Grey of course! See very confused and fuddled, are you sure about hiring me Christian, and that I won't be just the bosses over indulged girlfriend? Shit that slipped out, crapperty fudge pie." **_What did she just say?_**"I meant; I'm a girl who is just your friend, of course! It was a slip of the tongue and nothing more, Christian, wow you're as white as a sheet!"

"I... I... Sorry I wasn't thinking girlfriend and boyfriend, I never have, you know done that, but for now what we have, or are getting, is fine for now, I hope?"

"Yeah, eat the clouds and chill. I swear you looked like you were going to have a seizure Christian." He smiles and eats the white stuff, and I chomp my way through the pancakes, and my croissant with butter and jam. He watches as I eat my yummy goodness. Do his submissive girlies not eat? I bet they eat toasted subs and grilled cheese, and whipped cream, oh god I suddenly start choking as I laugh at the same time, my foods gone down the wrong way, I need water, I grab at the table cloth and panic sets in the water is empty and the food is stuck solid, crap.

"Ana, fuck Ana, are you all right? Taylor quick she's choking." Taylor rushes through and pats my back, nope the damn pancakes not for shifting, he suddenly grips me from my seat, and hugs me, and lifts my chest up and hugs harder, once, twice and on three the offending pancake hits Christian square in the mush... I laugh loudly as he looks at me with concern.

"Thanks for that Taylor, you saved my life, I sort of laughed, chewed, snorted and well choked all at the same time. That will teach me not to multi task with my food!"

"Are you all right now?" The man Taylor asks.

"Thanks I am Taylor, Christian please don't worry, has your food never gone down the wrong way before? Please go back and eat your meal Taylor, I was about to grab some water, when Christian lost the plot. Then I laughed more and it went down further. I'm fine I promise you, and I will chew my food more before I swallow it!" He checks me over and returns with the attendant to wherever they were eating.

"Ana, that worried me a little, well a lot, what made you laugh like that?"

"Food issues mainly, nothing really funny, it was a sub thing, as in do they eat subs and have whipped cream? I just wondered why you were watching everything I ate and then I wondered was it because the others don't eat?"

"Oh is that all? Yes they reheat subs for me which my cook prepares, so it was funny a little Ana. I do like to see people eat and clear their plates, I have a few food issues, and hate to see it go to waste."

"Not you too, you hate waste? God, you and Ray are so alike, we have a pig at home, that he bought for the kitchen waste and he gets fed the leftovers, because Dad hates wasted food, we were meant to have him fattened up for Christmas, but Sid the Pig is still around and getting even fatter three years later. He never made it to the killing place, and for a while Dad even stopped eating bacon, well for about three weeks." He is laughing at me again. I really need to be more intellectual with him and around him. I am after all a grown assed educated woman.

"Ana, this is what I like about you, the hilarity you bring into a serious conversation, I'm talking about a starving boy and you talk about Sid the pig!"

"Who was the starving boy Christian, not you surely?"

"Sit Ana please, and yes it was. When Grace, my mother, adopted me, I was a bag of mere skin and bones. I was malnourished, so much so, that at four years of age I looked more like a toddler of about two years of age."

"Hu, you were adopted? I thought, well I assumed, which was stupid of me really, you were, crap I mean you are part of a happy family. Derr, start again, the Grey's adopted you at four and took you into their family, good for them, so you have food issues, kink issues, is there anything else that has an issue attached?"

"I don't like to be touched!"

"What, but I have hugged you and know I've definitely touched you, when we slept together! Surely to have sex, you need to be touched and to touch?"

"When you touched me, it shocked me too, and more so that I allowed you to continue, perhaps all it took was you touching me, you know to allow me to appreciate its charm and appeal!" He smiled and started to laugh as I continued to eat!

"What, waste not want not, though the pancake of death can be thrown away Christian!" He took the offending mushed mess from his shirt front, he will need a clean one, but first we need to talk, and about some really serious problems, it seems!

"Ana, I see the cogs turning there, don't over think things, I am better for being a Grey, than I ever was being the hungry kid, Christian James."

"Yeah, well we can't always choose our parents Christian, I am adopted too, by Ray and he is the best thing to happen to me too. So, what are we going to discuss next?"

"We can talk about anything you want!"

"Or do anything we want?"

"If you want, yes, why what do you want to do?"

"I want to just sit and talk about everything, but I'm really tired, the lack of sleep has finally caught up with me."

"Okay, you know where the cabin is."

"Would that be yours or mine, Christian?"

"Whichever you want, but if it's mine, it will have to be with me. I need a power nap."

"What are we waiting for then?" He held my hand and led me to his cabin, to sleep. The rest would come later, of that, I'm sure, but I watch as he looks at me, he has a look in those dark grey eyes, which is hard to figure, does he not want this or he wants this and doesn't think I want this.

"Christian, what's the matter?"

"We are taking this slowly Ana, please, I'm so fucked up with this, this thing we have started. I want to be sure, before we do this. I know I want to, and would love nothing more than this to be the start of something, I don't know perhaps we can just relax and talk, whilst lying on the bouncy bed?"

"That all I wanted, for now the slow and steady is fine with me Christian, which side of the bed do you want?"

"I don't have a preference as I have never slept with anyone in my bed."

"What, you have never slept with a woman before this?"

"No, my bed is for sleeping in, I have a room for the other stuff, and when we or rather I have had my fill they go to their room alone."

"Oh, okay, so which side do you want?" I say as he watches me take off my jeans and jumper, did he lick those lush lips?

"The right hand side, I think and I need to rid myself of this shirt. No getting excited, it's just a body and a face Ana!"

"Okay, you know that's a crock of horse shit right, you know you are hunky don't you?"

"Apparently so; but it's not something that I indulge in. I have never accepted the passes from the women throwing themselves at me, and they do, Taylor is a good bodyguard Baby."

"Hey I fainted; I did not throw myself at you, and god this bed is bouncy Christian."

"Let's test it together Ana." I lay down as he crawled up the bed... The rest of the flights going to be interesting, because if I'm not mistaken, he has a ever growing bulge in his Calvin's and wow what a bulging bulge, crap is it happening here and now...?

* * *

So... Should it happen and should Ana's first time be in the mile high club? On the other hand, do I send the gods of turbulence to make them wait lol...?

Thanks for the comments and the new followers.


	4. Chapter 4

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers.

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and to the ones I cannot reply to thank you too, especially the one in Italian xx It was tied, the debate on up in the air or down on the ground, I hope you like it anyway, there is a little ole lemon being squeezed... Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 4:

Is it all up in the air?

C POV:

As I climb on the bed and watch her blue eyes sparkle, I want her and in a selfish way too, here and now. This is her first time and I'm rushing her, we need to go slowly, but as I make my way to her side and hold her tightly, I'm going to be led by her. So what now, do we talk, do we kiss, do we sleep or am I to take the gift she offered up? I nibble on her ear lobe.

"Ana, what do you want to do, if anything I mean, this is up to you?" She places her hands firmly on my chest, they feel soft and as her hands touch my biceps, she seductively bites her lip and looks at me. She is so beautiful and I have so many strange feelings about and for her, I need her in a way I swear have never needed anyone, maybe this is strange because I have never needed anyone or wanted a woman before, not in the way I seem to want her? I run my hands down her body, feeling her soft skin beneath my hands, then hearing her soft moans, it does things to a certain part of my body, and it's getting very excitable. Strike that, it's got to the point of no return, a cold shower is needed and damn soon.

"I want to be a hot sweaty mess and need a shower after, what are you waiting for an embossed invitation to a grand opening Christian?" Fuck the cold shower...

"Hu, I get an invite that would be good, do I get to bring a guest, and what's the dress code?" Play along Grey, make light in case she changes her mind, but then again perhaps I should put her off and do the romantic night in the apartment, wine, roses, soft music, have perfect lighting and set the mood. Here it's just the soft drone of the jet engines and airflow as we travel through the clouds, the soft light through the window and though the cabin is soundproofed, we are in the company of others.

"Nope; just you and this bulge thing you seem to have, which I might add is trying its best to escape from those boxers. Christian, I want this to happen, but I am also afraid of wanting this, will it hurt, and can they hear us, you know out there?"

"Would you rather we waited; I can wait, I mean we can wait? I want this to be memorable, I want you to experience the romance and feel relaxed when we do make love. The cabin is soundproofed, because of the nightmares I have.

"What nightmares?"

"I have them a lot Ana, it's not good for business, when the people I do business with and have on the jet, hear me screaming, when I do try to sleep on here?" Great now I have told her I have nightmares...

"Oh, I didn't know, but then why would I? We were drunk when we slept together last night. I want this and I want you now, just, well be gentle with me?"

"Ana, do you know what you're doing, and what this means?"

"Yes to both those things Christian, I'm giving myself to you. Make it a happy memory Christian, please?"

"Okay, if you're sure, but we only have three hours and I'd like not to rush this. I probably know the answer, but are you on birth control?"

"Actually I am yes, it regulates me, are you, and I mean I know it's a stupid thing to ask but do you have a clean bill of health?"

"I do, and I guess that question is a moot point with you Baby?"

"Yeah, pretty much. God this is happening isn't it?"

"Only if you're sure Ana, we can wait and take our time and get to do the fooling around thing?"

"We can do that after, but for now can you please make love to me, or do I have to ravage you?"

"Whatever you want Baby, I'm easy!"

"I know that, just look how long it took me to seduce you into this bouncy bed?"

"Um, you are a rather fast and loose lady, Baby." She smiles as I kiss her neck. Now my dick is, as she says busting out of my underwear, which I feverishly take off. I have never done this before, been someone's first, will I hurt her, do I want to be the one to hurt her? Yes, it will and I do want to be her first, you're being stupid Grey, really stupid. She senses my reluctance to claim her innocence, and turns to face me and giggles, as she too removes her cotton panties and matching bra, to think all that was hidden by the foamy bubbles and the towel, fuck me she is perfect, tiny, beautiful and a shaking wreck.

"Christian, we can take this really slowly, or get the thing over and done with really quickly, and then try and enjoy it." Slow, quick can you be any more confusing, why am I so nervous? I have had sex before, and too many times to count, so why is this feeling like the biggest thing I will ever do? It's got to be good for her, that's why...

"I have never done this before Ana, please don't hate me after, I won't hurt you more than I have to, but it will hurt for a moment."

"No kidding Christian, that thing is massive, and it's bound to hurt, but will it fit? Please don't laugh at my inexperience, I don't know about these things, but Kate did say my body would adjust to it, and to just relax and enjoy it."

"I would never laugh at you Ana, and I'm happy, very happy in fact that I am to be your first, so do that Baby, just relax and it will be fine. Now, kiss me please?"

She kisses me and we lose ourselves in them, and then begins the soft and deep groaning as our hands begin to explore each other's skin. She is nervously heading south, and I watch her face as she gets to it and she gulps. I watch as her hand tenderly tries to wrap around it and I feverishly groan as her hand touches me there, mine too has hit that soft and inviting place between her legs, and nervously begin to search with my finger, as I do I hear a gasp escape from her mouth, and an oh god or two is thrown in too. She is soaking wet and shaking, and I'm being as gentle as I can and easing her into this. I am now on top of her, as she stares up at me and smiles, her eyes invite me in, and as I do, I do just as she asked, I rip through her virginity quickly, she is so tight, she stops me, then I think I'm killing her, as she grips my sides tightly.

"Christian, this is hurting, is it meant to, but oh god, please don't stop. I have to feel this all of this, because the good comes after the bad right, I hope?" Hell she's killing me here, she has to loosen up and relax, or it will hurt more than it is already, I have to calm her, I have to make this good enough for her to want more, god I want more, I'd go as far as to say I want everything from my Ana.

"It will Baby, just relax and let go, it's nothing to be afraid of. I want you Baby, I want you and I need you, so kiss me please, really kiss me!" I need her to relax, I'm not even in her fully and she's clamped her walls tightly around my dick, he feels like all his birthdays have come at once and is pulsing and eager to be buried deep within her. I look down and see a tear, and I gently kiss it away, her eyes have a sadness or fear about them, but then as we kiss they and she seem to finally relax as our kisses and our touches become more passionate. Our tongues dance and our hands wander, she relaxes fully and finally I'm buried deep within her, in what can only be described as the softest warmest place I have ever been. My heart feels like it's about to explode, but my eyes do instead, I sob as I realise the enormity of the gift she has given me, and as I kiss her again I see she too is crying, why are we both crying, when this is such a beautiful thing we are doing?

"Ana, are you okay Baby? Ana tell me how this feels, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, oh god no, I mean Christian I feel fine, we've done it haven't we and I feel great, really I feel fine Christian, now are you sleeping there?"

"So are you okay Ana, if I move a little?"

"Erm yes please, that's a stupid thing to say, unless that's the end of your repertoire Christian, then I'm sorry if it is, I think I'll give the rest a miss?"

She laughs as she makes a joke, a joke about something that's been an amazing experience for me. I smile down as she bites that damn lip again, that alone turns me on. I begin to move my hips and slowly work up to the more, the gentle sway of my body into hers feels like nothing I have done or felt before.

Adding this thing called emotion into having sex, feels different, I feel different, I feel powerful, no that's wrong, because I am already powerful! It's hard to put into words just what I am feeling right now; but looking down into her eyes, I know I have the strange and wonderful feeling she has completed me. Then it hits me, she is what has been missing from my life, she has been sent to me to show me how to love, is this what the pain in my chest is, is this enormous and alien feeling the beginnings of falling in love, with Ana?

"Hu, yes god this feels weird, wonderful and oh hell what's happening Christian, what's happening, oh god please don't stop it feels fucking wonderful, move some more, god yes Christian, do that again, and again, argh god help me, fuck, yes, yes oh Christian yes, please don't stop. I can take it harder now, please?" My dick knows this, as it and I feel her orgasm coming, it's been slowly building, since I entered her. I move slowly out a little more and back in, I repeat the small movements of sheer pleasure for me, the pleasure I get as I feel her muscles tighten is something else, something wonderful, new and it's sending me mad with an urgent need to bring her to an earth shattering climax. I hear the murmurs of the foreign language she's uttering, she's being funny and yet crude and very smutty, oh Anastasia, just for that I will fuck you hard. Not as hard as I will later, but for now I will be gentle with her as she rides out her first orgasm, a rather loud affair as it turns out, and I am only too happy that my cabin is sound proofed.

"Come for me Ana, come now, yes Baby, yes, relax and breathe deeply and enjoy it, ride it out Baby, that's it Ana, oh hell Baby you feel great, this is fucking amazing."

I watch as her tiny body jumps and stretches and her hands grab at my arms, they push me away, and then grab and pull me closer, whilst her feet are clenching at the sheets, and her mouth is crying out for more. I oblige, and as she comes again, I watch. This time I really watch and in wonderment too, as she shakes and cries. This is a first for me, enjoying watching the pleasure in her release, she is coming like nobody ever has before, this is a real emotional climax for her and not the forced one I normally see and it's a frightening to realise, that the others don't look as Ana does, she and I have an emotional bond, the others. Please forgive me Baby; I'm having amazing sex and I am comparing those women with her. I shake off their images, and watch instead the facial expressions of my beautiful girl Anastasia. God, she's such a pleasing sight to see, but as she continues with the instructions to fuck her hard, she is being a tad demanding and I love it being told what to do. She cries out eventually, when I know she is nearing sheer exhaustion, for me to kill her, and now. I laugh as her eyes open and she shocks the life out of me, by grabbing me so tightly within her, I feel like she is going to rip my dick off. This does something to me that I cannot explain, I go into a mad pounding frenzy, where I am being anything but gentle, and as I do she cries and scratches her fingers down my chest, oh hell yes, yes, fucking yes.

"Fuck me harder Christian, why are you holding back, this is amazing. This is all mine, each thrust is mine, feel it Christian, do you like it when I do this?" I feel her squeeze tightly and I groan as her fingernails mark my chest, the sheer and utter pleasure of this is different, I need more.

"Do that again Baby, but do it harder and hold me tightly and hold me close to you, please Ana now, because I'm fucking coming Ana, coming hard and now!" I slam into her twice more, and as I come, she screams aloud that she wants more, and her hands grab at my chest. Finally, I shake and shiver as I spill my seed deep within her, and damn it there's loads. I continue to pump into her as she finishes with me, she cries and shakes and sort of passes out, as I collapse spent on top of her.

I may have worn her out, my mild mannered virgin! I slowly remove myself, and hold her as she starts to come around, that we have to do again, well most of it we can, the taking of her virginity won't be anyone else's for the taking, that was all mine, and as my damn cold heart realises what she has given me, I kiss her and thank her.

"Ana, that was amazing, thank you Baby, are you okay?"

"Hu, I may have died there and ouch I feel really sore, really sore, and I think I have ruined the expensive sheets, please tell me I haven't wet the damn bed?" I laugh; she's worried she has wet the bed? Okay, we have made a sweaty mess of some pretty nice bed sheets, but as I hold her I don't give a damn about anything being a mess, as long as she is okay, I care only about her.

"No Baby, that's down to both of us, it was a big finish, and you bled a little. Are you feeling okay Ana?"

"Umm, I feel sort of different and kind of special, does that make any sense? I feel grown up and I feel different, I have said that all ready, but I do feel loved, without freaking you out Christian. I am tired though, really tired. You killed me Grey, you and your sexpertise killed me."

"I aim to please Miss Steele. Now, under the fraternisation policy we have at GEH, we have to disclose fully our relationship. So Miss Steele, can we do that again, regularly, and not keep this a secret thing, we go public?"

"As in you want to be friends with benefits, fuck buddies, or something else?"

"I know I want to do it again Ana. I don't care too much for those words, because they sound so crass, demeaning and casual, and do not come close to being what I want with you. No Ana, I would very much like it if you would consider this the beginning of a long time thing, the girlfriend, and boyfriend type of a thing that you joked about earlier, that seems more fitting for what I want you to be and what I want to be to you. Could you consider that, at least give this madness a trail run, we sort of skipped over the friendship first thing, didn't we?"

"Let me think about it, because when I said that earlier, you near on had a heart seizure, now you want to be more and to make us, what exactly? And why the sudden change Christian?"

"Yes, I think, no I know that I want to try at least, because I have had the best time ever in a bed, like a normal guy, with an extraordinary woman. A woman who has managed to both physically touch me on the surface and deep within my soul, and I haven't recoiled from either, and now that I am being held close, and in a loving embrace too, it feels wonderful. Ana do you know what, this feels right Ana, we feel right. Now I have had you and that, I want more."

"You want more, because of one time with me?"

"I do, and more of the romance and the friendship too. I intend to make mad and passionate love to you whenever I can and wherever I can whilst we are here, now that I have claimed you Anastasia, you, are mine!"

"Oh, okay seeing as you put it so romantically Christian, you have a deal, now shift you hunky body from my mussed up lady garden, it needs tending to."

"Let me wash you and care for you Ana?"

"Will we both fit in the shower?"

"Yes, mine is a little larger, I like a good strong and relaxing shower, on here they are usually taken cold. Let me run it, you come in when you are ready." I get up and as I glance backwards, I see the evidence of her purity. It then hits home what I have done, and what I have done is change from being a dominant, into a submissive, because whether she knows it or not, Ana is in charge, she now owns me. I am afraid of hurting her, both emotionally and physically though, with my inability in knowing what I'm supposed to do. I get in the shower and ponder the power of this thing called love, which I am apparently now feeling, then shit I cap it off by crying, hell I'm crying real tears for the first time ever. I don't hear her climb in the shower, but I feel her hands come around my waist and she holds me close, as she kisses my back she starts to cry too.

"Ana, will we be all right? I can do this, do this properly and be everything you want, can't I Ana?"

"Yes Christian, you can, and Mr Grey you are doing this right, why the tears, they are heartbreaking to hear, are they because you regret doing it now?"

"No, hell no, Ana I regret not doing this sooner."

"What, like on the first night you rescued me?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong Ana, because to do it sooner would mean I'd have had to do it with someone else, crap, what I mean is, I wish I'd met you way back then, you know and learnt to be normal with you."

"You bandy the word normal around a lot Christian, when what we have done, I don't think is normal, or is it and we are just realising it?" She is sponging the foamy shower gel over my aroused body and I relish her touches, I need them in fact. "What you did before, was your normal Christian, now I just have to hope I can be enough for you? Will I be Christian, will I be enough without the kink and the toys?"

"Yes Ana, more than enough, the vanilla I have just had with you, is the best and most life changing sex I have ever had and I like it, a lot!"

"I guess vanilla isn't code for just ice cream is it? Is that why your dick pitched a tent when I suggested vanilla ice cream for dessert, last night?"

"Um, you saw that did you and there's me thinking putting Ben and Jerry on my dick would hide the problem arising in my pocket?"

"No, it didn't work, I saw the pitch, but it made eating the ice cream fun." I place the gel in my hands and lather the foam and caresses the body that has given me the greatest of pleasures, and as I reach between her legs, I am as gentle as possible, and the reason is because I can feel the heat as I wash her and she winces as I touch her.

I feel strange, knowing this pain is acceptable to her, I would be mortified usually, but taking her gift has meant a soreness which cannot be helped, but I don't feel anything but pride, I feel like the fucking master of her universe, her teacher and her lover and I am proud she is mine, only mine too. I kiss her neck and she turns to face me I have to lean down to kiss her, and as I do, her arms hold on to my neck and she returns the kisses. We spend ages under the water and when we eventually get out, we are pink and wrinkled. The captain's voice comes through the intercom, and tells us we have half an hour to landing; we timed that perfectly. I watch as she dresses and as I do, she smiles.

"What Christian, what have I done to make you smile?"

"Put on those panties, that's all."

"Then you're easily pleased Mr Grey. Why pray tell are you really smiling?"

"Because Miss Steele, you could be wearing thousands of dollars in jewels and wearing the finest silken underwear, and you wouldn't look as good as you do in plain and simple white cotton panties and that bra."

"Oh, okay I will stock up next time I go to Wal-Mart then, these were a bargain at ten dollars for the set and I have three whole sets, and one in black!"

"Ten dollars, really they are that cheap in there?"

"They are, and they wash well and feel good too."

"So I can't buy you silk and satin, because though you look good in cotton, you would feel amazing in the finer things too!"

"As I have never worn silk or satin, I wouldn't know. Now get dressed and help me fold the sheets and put them in your bag."

"I have an attendant to do that Baby, he will see to it."

"Like hell he will, do you really want him to see the aftermath of your girlfriends virginity on the sheets, strike that, you're a macho guy after all and it would show you have claimed me, right?" He grins and nods his head.

"I see your point, but it is a pretty amazing thing, you know, seeing the evidence before my very eyes, in some cultures they put the sheets on the washing lines as a show of honour, to show off your girl's virtue being intact on their wedding night."

"Well as it wasn't my wedding night, or for that matter even done at night! I will now be classed as a wonton hussy; way to go spoiling that precious and unique moment Christian." I laugh as she puts on the rest of her clothes and I get dressed, and fold the sheet and place it with the dirty shirt and things from last night in my bag. I am going to keep it, as proof she was mine, and will be mine alone.

"Brush and dry your hair, I can't have you catching your death with a cold, strike that I could be your favourite male nurse again and bathe you and see to your every whim. I will be outside, you won't be able to miss me I'm the idiot with a grin on his face, thank you for putting it there Ana."

"You're welcome I think, and thanks for ridding me of the V card."

"Such a task to undertake, but one I never want to fucking do again, that was a scary thing." I kiss her and leave her to sort out her hair. Life just got damn interesting.

Ana's POV:

I have lost it; finally, after twenty four years of holding on to it, I lost it to a god. I was a virgin sacrifice and loved every last fudging minute of it; apart from the bad language I used! That wasn't me that was my inner harlot, she took over whilst mild and meek Ana, she laid back and enjoyed the wild ride, but now I feel like I have been kicked in the hu-hu and lord oh lord, it throbs.

I smile as I touch it over my jeans, he actually took my virginity and to say I'm shocked is an understatement, I have known him not even three days and he owns me already. I dry my hair and place it in a messy bun and sigh, now to do the walk of shame, because I know his man Taylor will know what we have been doing. What will he think of me, and how much did they hear, did they hear me calling for god and giving him some rather crude instructions, on where I wanted the placement of his dick?

I know I was loud, I tried to be quiet, but the feelings were out of this world and amazing, Kate lied, she said it feels dirty and rushed and she said losing hers was a massive anticlimax, mine was far from anti anything. I smile as I pass Taylor and he nods his head a little. I sit beside Christian, and he fastens my lap strap he kisses me as he pulls it tightly around me.

"I loved what we did Ana, and look forward to more, if in the confusion and the wonderful mess we have just endured, if I forgot to tell you, thank you, it and you were amazing, that was the best flight I have ever had. You earned your wings Ana."

"You get wings for flying?"

"No, you get them for joining the mile high club Baby, a welcome to it for both of us, as I have never had sex in a plane." I looked at him like a confused dork. "The others never accompanied me on my business trips, or for that matter even out of the apartment." Great spoil the mood and talk about the ho's why don't you!

"Christian, are you going to be mentioning them again, only I realise I have a lot to learn, but I don't want to hear about them again, or be compared to them okay?" He looked at me and realised his mistake, he kissed me deeply and apologised and his hand went to the warmth building between my legs and gently rubbed at it through my jeans. I know I groaned as his tongue found mine, and as he kissed me harder, I felt a flutter of butterfly feelings in the pit of my stomach and my heart was beating loudly. I didn't realise why he was being so passionate, until the plane landed and we had hit the airports runway, hard.

"See, you have now made it through your fist landing and takeoff, both without anything bad happening. I declare you a virgin flyer no more!" He kissed me again laughing as he did.

"Funny that, that it's not the only loss of virginity that occurred on this damn plane, thank you for my firsts Christian Grey."

"There will be many more Ana many, many more."

"So, there is going to be more Christian?"

"Yes Anastasia, lot's more, please don't you doubt my feelings for you Ana, ever. Please know what we did was life affirming for me and in the best possible way too. Thank you, and well thank you for the more Ana!" I love you too Christian and I know I will wait forever to hear those three words spoken back to me, but I will wait. I bet a dime to a dollar, that he will buy me something to show me he cares and is thankful for what we did, rather than him tell me how he feels, but a thank you will do, for now. The plane stops and the pilot comes out to shake Christian's hand.

"Stephan, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." I know I heard Taylor's deep breath as he introduced me, and to say I was taken aback was an understatement too, I was throwing myself a celebratory party in my head, compete with party poppers and the damned marching bad.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Steele, it was a pleasure to have you fly with us; we will no doubt, be seeing more of you in the future?"

"I suppose so, I don't know, you will have to ask the boss."

They both laugh as I grab my bag and Christian holds his, he doesn't even give it to Taylor to hold. I am shown down the steps and we head towards an SUV, it's just like the one we had in Portland. I am amazed at how well oiled his life seems, but poor Christian has just added me into the mix, it won't stay well oiled for long, I have a tendency to well, be a little clumsy, forgetful and occasionally I forget appointments. Best I pull on my big girl panties and grow up, I have to now because I have myself a boyfriend, Christian opens my door and talks to Taylor...

C POV:

"Taylor, can you please assign a security detail to look after Ana, she and I are a couple now, and you know she will be a target, when this becomes public knowledge?"

"I'm pleased for you Sir; will we have access to her home?" Crap, she opened the damn window, the sneaky thing.

"Erm, she is still in the car and listening to you two, and what's with my sudden need for protection Christian? Why do I need it?" Damn it, she has the ears of a bat.

"Ana, you are dating one of America's riches men; so you have as good as got a target on your back, for being kidnapped or attacked. I'm sorry Baby, it's just how it has to be, and they would know I would pay anything to get you back."

"I beg to differ, two minutes with me and they would be handing me back. I get excitable, and besides Christian, I can kick butt, my daddy was a Marine don't forget? I handle a gun pretty much like a trained sniper and well my self defence guy he was pretty shit hot, being as he too was special forces. Daddy had his girl trained in gun stripping and ass kicking from an early age, boyfriend!" I'm shocked as is Taylor.

"Miss Steele, please allow Mr Grey to take care of some protection, he gets all manner of threats each and every day, you really are not safe."

"How many and what will they stop me doing, I guess they are gonna be killjoys aren't they?"

"No, they will be discreet; you will hardly know they are there."

"Promise Taylor, promise me they will not interfere and you have a deal, for now. Christian you forgot to inform me of the dangers in dating you. I guess they come with the package dating you brings yes?"

"Yes, they will drive you around and stop outside classrooms and your apartment, unless Kate would agree to on using the spare room at hers?"

"Hu, then where would you stop when you came for sleepovers Grey?" I am jabbed as she says it in all seriousness. I whisper in her ear.

"In bed with my girlfriend and I doubt much sleeping will be taking place Ana."

"Forward, aren't you Mr Grey, very forward. So Taylor, what's my guy called then?"

"Luke Sawyer will be your CPO and Thomas Ryan will take over, when Luke switches shifts!"

"Okay, I guess they need to sleep, do I need to feed them and water them, I will warn you now I do manage to kill any plants that I am given." Fuck me Taylor laughs, well ain't that just peachy, she gets something from him that I have yet to get, a smile.

"They come to you fully equipped Miss Steele; just ignore them they will blend!"

"Not if they are dressed like you they won't, not at Uni anyway, they need to be casual there, wearing anything else would make me an easy target."

"Okay, I can see that would be a problem, they won't mind casual, just whilst you are at University." She has made a good point and isn't being as bad as I imagined she would be. We arrive at the apartment, it faces Central Park and Ana gushes as Taylor opens the door for her. I grab the bags as Taylor parks the car.

"Do you like it Ana?"

"What not to frigging like. Kate's mom and dad, crap I mean family, have a massive old brownstone; we were there at thanksgiving, which now seems like a lifetime ago. When do you have to go Christian, to your meeting, and how long will you be? Not that I'm being needy or anything, I just need to know times and stuff, so I can let Kate know."

"I will see you settled into the apartment and then go, it should be no more than a couple of hours and then I will take you for something to eat. Are you changing your mind Ana, having second thoughts?"

"No, I'm having fifth, sixth and hell of a lot more thoughts. Christian, this is all going to take a lot of getting used to. I mean look at this place, it's huge."

"It's just an apartment Ana, but yes it is huge. This way madam, the elevator awaits us."

"Wow, this is beautiful, and very classy." I see the childlike quality in her face as she takes everything in and as the doors close, I pin her against the wall.

"You have been driving me insane Ana." I kiss her and hold her tightly. I seem to be doing this a lot, of late. "Have a bath and soak your poor, what do you call it?"

"My hu-hu, or lady garden, there's lady bits too, or Hilda!"

"Hilda? Ana, why have you given such a wondrous place, such a crappy name?"

"When boys were around at school and were getting fresh, we used to stop and remind them of the school principle Hilda Tongue's ever watchful eyes, and yes that was her real name, and the worldlier girls, when they were on their monthly's and couldn't put out, used to say Hilda was watching. It sort of sprang from there. Generally though I usually point at it or call it my hu-hu!" Oh, now I wished I hadn't asked, because the moment passed and the doors fling open.

"Ana, you're hilarious, here this way, Taylor or I will always be with you so you don't need an elevator key, but if you do my house keeper has a spare one, though I would prefer you didn't go out alone, Luke will be here later today."

"Do I need him, nobody knows my name here or that we are going out, yet?"

"Unfortunately Ana, what you haven't seen are the press who have been following us, they were in Portland and at the airport here. They will no doubt be printing their usual innuendos and lies."

"The gay thing, we need to put paid to those rumours, I ain't no fag hag, and you are far from gay Mr Grey."

"Yes Ana, the gay thing. I can't get over you thought I was gay!"

"Erm I didn't, it was Kevlar Knickers Kate, not me!"

"Kevlar as in bullet proof vest; interesting, as in she keeps it on lock down?"

"As in a joke, as she lets anyone and anything in and we, Jose and I wished she would wear them to keep the danger at bay, another rotten joke but she really is a very immoral girl you know!" She laughs as she says it, and I think it's said in jest and she mentions the letch again!

"Would you please consider stopping in my room, you know whilst we are here?"

"I guess I could, if you really want to?"

"I do very much. Here she is Mrs Lloyd, my housekeeper. This, Mrs Lloyd is Anastasia Steele my girlfriend! She will be in my room have her clothes been delivered?" I do like the sound of that, very much so, and her eyes sparkle when I say it, or are they tears, this crying thing is hard to figure out, again it's because of all these different emotions involved, and that's why, for me anyhow, it's a hard one to figure out. I have cried because of it, and Ana, well she seems to live for it, I will learn, because I have to. Especially if I want this romance to work and I do, if only to feel as good all the time, as I am feeling right now.

"They have Sir, and are hanging in your closet, Miss Steele, I'm pleased to meet you, this way I will show you your rooms. Is Taylor in the garage waiting for you Sir?"

"He is; are you going to be okay Ana, I hate to leave you and run out, but..."

"...Go to work, I will see you when you get home." I give her a kiss, leaving her in Mrs Lloyd's very capable hands, and head down to the parking garage. I am literally walking on air as I go to join Taylor; this is turning out to be a good day...

I watch as he walks away and waves as the elevator door closes, and whoosh it hits me, the enormity of what I am doing, I'm dating Christian Grey, the billionaire, good looking, sexy, godlike man. I pinch myself again, just to make sure this isn't a dream and I scream must stop doing that it damn well hurts. I follow the lady, gosh what was her name again, Lloyd? Yes, that's it, Mrs Lloyd.

"Mrs Lloyd, do you work for Christian in Seattle too?"

"No Ma'am, just here in New York, his house manager there is Gail Taylor, Jason's wife. He has different housekeepers or managers in all his apartments and homes."

"Oh, I didn't know, I just presumed you followed him like Taylor does."

"No Ma'am, here is Mr Grey's private rooms; your things are in the closet. If you need anything, I am in the kitchen, or dial three on the phone and I will be on the end of it, dial one for security and two goes through to Mr Taylor's mobile phone. Do you need anything Ma'am?"

"No Mrs Lloyd, but can you please call me Ana, I would like that, and I know you call Christian Sir and Mr Grey, but I don't employ you, he does and to be honest with you, I don't much care for Ma'am, it makes me feel like my Granny!" She smiles and nods her head.

"Ana, would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"No thanks, I can do that, I would love a cup of tea later would that be okay?"

"It would, follow the long corridor to the end and it will bring you to the kitchen, I will give you the tour after you have had your bath and changed. Do you want me to hang Sir's clothes up, or do you want to do it?" I think of the sheet and smile.

"No, I can manage thank you Mrs Lloyd."

"My name is Emily, and it's been nice to finally meet Mr Grey's girlfriend." I guess they don't come here, the ho's and I really have to stop belittling them too, and stop being jealous of them and what they did. She nods her head and disappears, I shut the door and as I lean against it, I slip to the floor and hug my knees as my ass hits the lush carpet. I then notice the sheer grandeur of the place.

Wowsers, this is opulent and grand. The four poster dark oak bed, with the wood paneling around the room and the heavy curtains give this room a very regal look to it, it's definitely a man's room. Though it's not what I imagined his room to look like either, I expected it to be all white and clean lines, this is a gentleman's lounge almost.

I head to the bathroom and oh, okay this is straight out of the damned museum. Well apart from all the electronic stuff, shit I need a degree to work out that damned shower. The bath is an old copper tub. I hope that the big faucet does simple hot and cold and is easier to handle than the shower stall, the beautiful old bath, well it wouldn't look odd in an old western movie, you know the one, the cowboy in a ladies boudoir above the saloon, him wearing his hat in the bath type of scenario? No, well Ray likes his shit kickers, sorry his westerns. I'm away with the fairies again, as I look around and realise I know nothing about his life, or the world he runs in. The oozing of money is rife here and that scares me a lot, that I won't fit in.

It's not like I don't know how to put into play proper etiquette. Granny Steele is a southern belle, after all and her family comes from old money, so she taught me how a lady should act and present herself, I failed miserably with the cold though. I have never had to put it into actual play before. I know what knife fork and spoon to use, what wine glass to use, and what not to mention at a dinner table, but now, actually seeing this sort of wealth is frightening. I run the bath that much I can do.

I find the closet too and okay its huge too, it's a fudging whole room as big as my bedroom in Portland. I see the row of dresses which are I presume for me? And okay, the man has taste, good taste too. I see the silk underwear and smile when I feel it's softness melt into my hand, okay he has a point it would feel good. I place a set to the side and wonder what to wear on top of the silk? I run the rail and see a pretty blue dress, not too fancy and not too plain, that will go with the silks.

There is everything I need for at least a week here and it is pretty too, the evening gowns are spectacular, will I need them? He has even got me a black dress and jacket for the funeral. When does he do these things, because last night we were drunk for most of the night? And he has the right size in everything even my shoes, my shoes, are they really mine? Gheeze they are pretty, when would I ever have been able to buy Jimmy Choo's? I put the things on the bed and head into the bath, grabbing a towel, a towel that must be made from angels breathe, it's that soft and put it over the warmer, this is the life.

I sit in the vanilla scented water and laugh, vanilla is sex and ice cream. Now it's a bath bomb too, my hu-hu is sore so I wash it slowly, I smile and remember the amazing thing we did, he did and oh hell, I shiver at the thought of doing it again, I want him here now helping me to ease away the frustration I feel.

Damn he is all I think about, him and doing that again. I lather the sponge and carefully wash myself and smile as I do it. Christian Grey is interested in little ole Anastasia Steele, I giggle and head under the water and blow the water out of my mouth, looking like a whale as I spit out the water from beneath the foamy bath water into the air above me. This is relaxing. I hear my phone blasting out its ring tone and I'm pulled from my bath time play session, and as I rinse off and empty the tub I wonder why there is so much urgency, because whoever it is, has rang three times already. I put on a bathrobe and rap my hair in the warm towel. Finding my phone I see the missed calls lined up, dad, Kate and two from Christian. I ring Christian first.

"Hello, what's the matter Christian; I was in the bath, are you okay?"

"I was wondering where you had gone to. Is everything okay at the apartment?"

"Fine, everything is fine. Though you need a sodding degree to work out the damned shower, thankfully the bath was easier to fill. When are you back?"

"In about two hours, the meetings over running, Kate is joining us for dinner; we will pick her up on our way there, if that's okay? She has rung you, apparently whilst you were bathing, as has your father."

"I know I saw, but I returned your call first. What do I dress in?"

"Whatever you wish to dress in, there should be a choice."

"There is, care to let me on the secret of how you know my sizes and what I like?"

"I was a very observant nursemaid and made notes, and the other clothes well my personal shopper picked them, I cannot take the credit, unless it gets me a few Ana credits of course?" I giggle like a fudging schoolgirl.

"It gets you a lot of Ana credits, now go and get your meeting over and done with; I am stood in a robe and towel here"

"Ouch, I doubt I will get anything done thinking of that, thanks Ana!"

"You're welcome, hurry back, see you soon Mr Grey."

"See you as soon as I can Ana, and Ana thank you." I sigh, I thank you too Christian.

"See you soon Christian!" I turn off the phone and throw it on the bed. "You will tell me you love me Grey, before long those words will pass your lips."

I dry myself off and sit in the middle of the bed then call Kate and my father back, they are both quick phone calls as both of them had other things to do. I get dressed and dry my hair, I won't ask why he has ladies hair products and make up in his room, because after all they don't or haven't been here before, or so he says. When I feel ready to face the world and resemble a proper dress wearing girl. I head to get my cup of tea from Emily. After which she gives me the promised tour. I then take another cup of tea and wait in the library for Christian to return from work...

* * *

Well the first time is always the hardest... Thanks for reading... Leave a comment or two...


	5. Chapter 5

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers. The ones I invented are mine...

* * *

Thanks for the great comments I see the negatives have dwindled away... Thank you for the odd word or two it makes writing it seem worth while...

* * *

Chapter 5:

Date night, with Kate:

C POV:

As I make my way from the jewellery store, I still feel fucking amazing, shocked but amazed. The sudden shift to my world's axis I cannot fully, as yet comprehend, I'm struggling to understand the complete about turn my life has taken, sorry is taking. It has me both confused and yet euphoric at the same time, because I thought my life was working fine as it was? So why does my life train suddenly feel like the urgent need to change tracks? It's not like it's a small station change over either.

This feels like I have moved from chugging on the overworked, over ticketed Indian railways, to suddenly riding Shinkansen, the high speed trains of Japan. I wish too that I had been in a meeting with something more glamorous than a company wanting to sell me its rail freight business, so that I could have gushed on about something more... What would be the perfect analogy of this happening? No, the train thing works well enough...

I woke up this morning with her in my arms, I might add, her arms were wrapped around me tightly too. Which got me thinking, okay what planet am I on, which alternate dimension did I actually wake up in, which station did the drunk train drop me, sorry us off at? It's got Taylor wondering what I'm going to do next too. I have just had him find a florist, because I figured girls like flowers, she liked the ones Taylor got her last time. Girlfriends like to be bought flowers, chocolates and jewellery, right? I have the lot and hope to god she doesn't throw it all back at me. I climb in the car as my phone goes. The dreaded name I forgot to block...

"Hello Elena, what do you want now?"

"My, my we are cranky today, I see you got yourself a girl then, has she been checked over by Dr Greene?"

"Elena, what the fuck are you talking about, what girl?" How does she know about Ana all ready?

"The one the Nooz has splashed all over their front pages. She looks a little plain, has she been vetted, has she had all the health checks done, is she covered? We can't have some new unknown submissive trapping you, I have asked around and she is new to the game, that much I can tell you Christian!"

"What the fuck has this got to do with you Elena, she is not my new submissive."

"So what is she, an escort or a hooker you picked up, what?"

"Elena, go to hell and don't interfere in my life again."

"Christian a man in your position has to be careful. You are not like other men, you are damaged, and you need that special woman to see to those special needs. I know the others were not what you needed, but I can assure you Paulina is..."

"...Elena, stop right there, I am not damaged, I do not need a special woman, I do not want Paulina or any of your sub standard submissive women sending to my home or office ever again. I do not _have_ special needs I _had_ special needs. I am not damaged, just because you say I am damaged. Elena one more word and I swear our business is over, and you will need alternative backing if this interfering continues, because I swear I will withdraw my money and get back what I have already loaned you!"

"You are what you are because of me Christian Grey, and don't you fucking forget that, I made you, ergo I can break you."

"Elena, I made me what I am today, your initial money was paid back tenfold within the year one hundred thousand dollars became one million one hundred, you more than got back what you put in. You did very well out of me, you continue to do well out of me. Forget your place again Elena and I will crush you like I do everyone else who crosses me, are we clear about just who made who now, _ergo _Elena am I calling in your markers? Then if so, you need to tell me how can you pay me back what you now owe me, because it's far more than you realise? You spend more than you earn and fritter away thousands of dollars of the salons money in clothes and supporting a lifestyle too rich for you. I am not your bank, your puppet or your responsibility, you may be as old as my mother, but you are not she, stop calling, stop interfering and for fucks sake keep away from my personal life or you will be sorry and a hell of a lot poorer."

"Christian, it seems I may have been a little forward, you have your fun, but don't say you weren't warned..." I cut the call short.

"Taylor, put Mrs Lincoln on the proscribed list at home and at GEH. She cannot get by security using her name alone; she has to make a fucking appointment like all my other business partners."

"As you wish Sir, Sir several articles have appeared online today, about the identity of your mystery girlfriend. The guys are being offered thousands for the exclusive Sir, as yet Miss Steele's name has not been bandied about."

"Thank you Taylor, its early days and I don't want her running for the hills before we try to work the crap out that comes with dating me will bring to her life. Is Sawyer here yet?"

"He hasn't mastered time travel yet, the jet picked him up two hours ago, and so he will be here in approximately four hours Sir."

"Okay, I'm snappy, sorry but Lincoln's call had me on edge."

"So I heard Sir, I wouldn't worry all will be fine. We are here Sir." He parks in the basement garage and after he checks for intruders and hidden paparazzi. I am allowed out, as all is clear, so we head up in the elevator. I swear I'm whistling a happy tune, and Elvis is in the building, either that or poor Taylor's had a stroke at the thought of my new found happiness?

"We are going out for dinner with Miss Kavanagh; we will need to pick her up around seven-thirty if that's okay, from her family home?"

"Sir, that's fine. Mrs Agnes Kavanagh was sent a floral arrangement this afternoon with yours and Miss Steele's condolences!"

"Thank you, you put Anastasia on the card too?"

"I put Christian Grey and Ana, as I believe they are very fond of Miss Steele." I go towards the smell in the kitchen, to find Mrs Lloyd busy prepping Taylor his dinner, as I had already informed her of our dining arrangements.

"Mr Grey Sir, Ana is in the library, I am not comfortable calling her by her given name, she insisted though."

"You can call her Ana, it is her name and she is not comfortable with people calling her Ma'am or having staff pandering to her beck and call."

"I noticed Sir; she unpacked your bags for you. I did however tell her to throw your worn shirts in the hamper."

I then realised why she didn't let Emily unpack; the sheet is in there. I must get it washed without causing further embarrassment to Ana. Not that she has anything to be embarrassed about. My dick is still on overdrive knowing he is going to be getting more of the same later. That is unless I fuck this up totally, and I am left wearing the flowers as some sort of headdress and the chocolates are used as mini missiles, god forbid me thinking what she will do with the jewellery or where she will put that?

"I'm going to get changed for dinner, has she eaten anything, or had a drink even?" I trust Mrs Lloyd to take care of my guests, so why am I questioning her?

"Tea and sandwiches were taken to the library, and when last I looked in, she was sleeping."

"Thank you, I will go and see to Ana first, then dress for dinner and thank you Mrs Lloyd, I know I sprang our guest on you, and Elliot will be here later too."

"Sir, it's what I am here for and he has rang to let me know." She went to see to Taylor. I went to see to Ana. I quietly opened the door and as I did, she began to stir.

"Hello you, what time is it?" Ana stirs from the couch; Mrs Lloyd has covered Ana with a blanket.

"I'm sorry Baby the meetings overran, it's nearly four. We have to meet Kate before seven." Ana's crap with time management, so you tell her seven she will be ready for seven thirty, if you're damned lucky according to Kate!

"Damn it, my watch is on Portland time, three hours yes, the difference is three hours?"

"Yes Ana three hours, now have you eaten?"

"I did; all the cute sandwiches and the pot of tea. I needed the sleep, the bath and the sustenance, what's that behind your back?"

"These are for you, I hope you like my flowers?"Standing in front of her I gave her the flowers, shit this feels odd, like we are going to the prom almost, not that I know about proms, as I was grounded by Elena, because I was not going out with no fucking cheap girl or screwing her after the dance, in a seedy motel room. Like I would have done that anyway, at the time I had her to show me the ropes, literally too and the touch thing was still an issue.

"I do, they are so beautiful, and Kate said her mother liked ours, thank you for including me on the card, how much do I owe you?"

"A kiss will be fair payment Miss Steele, a kiss and a smile."

"Umm, cheap at half the price, these are beautiful, the smell wonderful, are the chocolate for me too? You really know how to spoil a girl Grey!"

"They are, I love the dress it suits you, it really does."

"What this old thing? A very indulgent fella I had sex with on a plane, he bought it for me."

"He did, really? You had sex on a plane too; do you do that a lot, the sex thing?"

"Nah, never had the inclination before, well not before I met this guy, the same guy I got drunk with last night, and wadda ya know, he tried his luck on for size, the first night he met me and would you believe just the night before that too, he stripped me and bathed me, talk about quick, he's a one all right."

"He was indeed a lucky man on the plane, and he really spent the first night appreciating you too, a lucky, lucky man. So, have you more plans with this lucky man today, or was the thing on the plane a one off?"

"I don't know because he's kinda slow on the uptake."

"He is, why?"

"He's been home for ten minutes already and yet to kiss me!"

"Oh he wanted to, very much, but he had gifts to give and he wondered if he would be wearing them or dodging them!"

"Why Christian, they are very nice surprises, and I love them. Kiss me please or like before, do you need an invite?"

"Embossed as before?"

"Not as before, nope this ones used I'm afraid."

"Used, god no not used, it's very much all new to me."

I sat at her side and kissed her, this I had imagined doing all fucking day, sat in that dreary meeting with the train guys, and then the better one with the Kavanagh's lawyers. I kiss her deeply and as she returns the kisses, I want more, so I carry her to my room bridal style, we continue to kiss as we head to my rooms. Closing the door with my foot, I head towards the bed. Placing her gently down, I unbutton my shirt as her hands come towards my trousers and as she unbuckles the belt and the buttons, I help her to her feet and unzip the dress and as I slip it off her shoulders, it pools at her feet, leaving her standing in nothing but a set of silk underwear. Fuck me, if I thought seeing her in white cotton was her being a prick tease, seeing her in silk is like seeing her in a burlesque show, and as such my dick is off on a harried march up a mountain, he's bulging at the seams to get out.

Then as I look down, her hands have freed the last button; my trousers they are heading south down my legs, with a little help getting over the mountain from her soft hands. Oh crap, she's playing with the junk, and biting that fucking lip again, this time she looks like she is studying for an exam and is watching as her hand strokes the junk and god that feels amazing. I groan as she bites her lip again and dares to take my boxers down, goodbye Calvin, they too are wrapped around my ankles. I step out of the mess, as my dick is waving around like it has a mind of its own. What she does next astounds me; she drops to her knees and takes him in her mouth, **_F.U.C.K.I.N.G.H.E.L.L..._**

"Ana, Baby, oh god Baby, yes, yes Baby."

I have to remember that she hasn't done this before; fuck, please say she hasn't, or has she? She could have, when suddenly she oh hell she sucks harder, has she done this before? Because if she hasn't, she's a natural and if she has, I don't want to know whose dick she has sucked. As the sucking gets more pleasurable she looks up, is she looking for approval, for praise, or what? Of course she is you prick Grey, she hasn't done this before and you're not saying anything, well not with your fucking mouth you idiot.

"Ana, my balls need playing with too, they are getting very lonely and feel left out." Way to go you whiny bastard, you sound like a Springer Spaniel begging to play ball...

"Like this Christian?" When did she take him out? "I like this too!" Yes, we are back in the mouth and fuck me she is taking it all, I rock into her, not too heavy handed, but gently, I don't want her to choke, when suddenly her hands and mouth move further down and I hit pay dirt, she takes me deeper and all the way.

"Ana, stop Baby, before I can't, Ana you won't like it, I swear Baby I can't stop." I try all the techniques I know to stop myself, I go all Dom on myself, but it's no use I can't stop it from happening and when it does, I amazed as she continues to suck, milk and play with me, and as I finally finish, she removes me from within her mouth and sighs.

"Was that okay?"

"Hu, hu what, please just let me come down here Ana? Oh god Ana, that was amazing, you have no gag reflex at all. Why did you ask if it was okay, did I look like I didn't like it Baby?"

"I've never done that before, that's why." Thank you Jesus...

"Ana, never in a million years did I ever expect that today from you. I thought that would be way down the line."

"It was that good then egh? Praise indeed from the man who I bet, has had that more than the hot dinners he has eaten?"

"That was fucking perfect Baby, amazing, needed and wanted. I have had it done before Ana, I was not a virgin when we met but I wish I was, just so you didn't hurt hearing it, but that was wonderful and very different from what I have had before, amazingly different in fact." I stand her up and free her from all those cumbersome silks hiding that body away from my wanting eyes.

"Now for you, what do you want Ana?"

"You Christian, just you, all of you and this please?"She plays with my dick, who thankfully wants to play again.

"Oh I think we can do what the little lady wants. She's more than earned this."

I lean down and kiss her, grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back, my lips eat at her neck and head to her breasts, good she's still aroused from sucking my dick. I suckle their softness and as I bite them softly, the moan she lets out, it hits me square in my dick and I gently lay her back on the bed. I watch as her eyes search my body, and her lip twitches and as I pull harder on her nipple, she cries out again. I give the other the same kisses, nips and attention, they look wondrous and I continue to suckle; only this time my hand finds her soaking wet folds too, and she groans as I explore the wet warmth of her body. My kisses move to her sides and as I kneel between her legs, I continue to caress, to play and to explore her soft folds.

"Baby, you're something else, something beautiful, something unique."

I invade the warmth with my tongue, and suckle and lap. Her legs are then raised and her feet are on top of the bed and she holds her knees tightly, pushing her legs apart allowing me in. I feel and see her coming; I carry the onslaught on and as I do, she comes. I continue to suckle and lap, and as her body spasms, because her orgasm has become a painful happening, she screams out for me to stop, but I continue. She can handle the pain and the pleasure, because she moans how good it feels too, then as she shakes and she shivers she comes again. She stills all too suddenly, her last climax has ended in her passing out, because this, this was a painful, yet all too pleasurable happening for her to fully appreciate. I climb on the bed and hold her tightly.

"Ana, Ana wake up Baby. God I love you."**_Fuck, did I say that aloud?_** "Ana, Ana wake up..." Good, she's coming around and slowly, as she does I kiss her again.

"Okay, what the fudge was that and can I get me some more?" I kiss her again and as I do, she buries her head in my chest. "I feel stupid, I passed out, or did I go to sleep?"

"You passed out Ana, the pain and pleasure combined Baby, it overcame you, don't worry you will get used to them and be able to stay more focused, when we have done it more."

"Can we do it the other way; you know with this thing that's demanding my attention?"

"I guess we can, if you so wish Miss Steele."

"I do wish, very much so. Was that too forward of me Mr Grey?"

I laugh as she gives me the look. I'm not fucking used to women talking crap when I'm fucking them, but I guess this is not merely fucking, this is making love to a woman, strike that this is fooling around with Ana. Making love has to be romantic, soft lights and music, that is romance, this is just oh god normal? She's right I do bandy normal around and I use it a lot, especially where we, Ana and me are concerned.

"Less talking more of this..." I delve straight into her as she groans; I love the way I make her moan...

"Christian, more..."

"Shush Baby, just relax and enjoy..."

She um's loudly, as I ride into her, whilst looking down into her face. My arms are holding my body up, they are taught and by her side, so I can see her face and see her reaction as I glide into and out of her warmth. Her legs move and I feel them connecting with mine, through her feet, they run the full length of my legs, and as the reach my buttocks, they wrap tightly around my butt. Then they lock together and she grips me within her harder, she moans and she scratches, she looks up at me looking down at her and in that moment I can't tear myself away from her hypnotising eyes, I move slower within her, as her tight walls are not for giving me access, she is toying with me. I have never felt like this with anyone before.

I use smaller upward thrusts and she gives me access to the more I crave and as she does, something within me breaks; I carry on just using the small thrusts and looking at her, no words just the continuing stare of gray to blue. We both lean up/down and kiss, my tongue searching out hers, as they muffled oh god and oh fuck, which begin to give way to the yeses and the more. Then the other sounds arouse my senses; the slap of my balls against her, the sound of my dick in her wet arousal, the noises as our sweaty skin slaps together, our frenzied body orchestra begins it crescendo. It gets louder and louder, we add in more gasps, more grunts, and as she grasps my back, I hold her head to mine and begin the big finish. I set myself at a quicker and I get even quicker; this is hurting me as she grips me tightly and I fight to gain entry again, in the most pleasurable way ever. I speed up, so much so that the slickness of our arousal sounds so damned loud, she's coming again, having done so many times, too many to count and too pleasurable to know which one was better.

"Fuck me I'm coming Ana, I'm coming, coming fucking coming, now!" As I do I thrust into her and my body jerks and shakes and my breathing is harsh, like I have ran a marathon, and as I look into her eyes, the tears are there, fuck did I lose myself in all that and forget about her needs, her new and untested needs?

"That Mr Grey was a-fucking-mazing." Her voice is croaky and her tears are making their way down her pretty décolletage. are they tears, or is that sweat? "I'm afraid we are a hot and sweaty mess again."

"Hu, what, zoned out here Ana, just let me get this under control, that was a hell of a finish Ana."

"You're not kidding Christian; I can safely say I think I may like this sex thing, strike that, I love it."

"I love it too, shit we need to get showered Ana, and we haven't got a lot of time left!"

"My dress is all creased."

"Wear another for me, and try some more of that silky stuff on, for me Ana?"

"Okay, I like my new things, did I tell you that?"

"No, but I like seeing you in them more." She gets out of bed and tells me to give her a minute she needs to pee, and I know the rules. When I head to the bathroom, she is stood in the shower stall looking at the large copper daisy in the roof willing water to fall on her. I laugh as she sulks.

"Ana, press this button here, set this to this, and press this and hey presto, the magic begins..." The water jetted out and hit her in several places at the same time.

"Oh god, your shower wants sex with me too, fudge that's so good. I still don't know what buttons to press Christian, but this one here needs to calm down, this shower thingy here, I name Christian."

"Do you mind if I share?"

"Nope... Enjoy it, 'cos I sure as heck am." I lather up and clean her body, as she turns she gets on her tip toes and kisses me. "I love this Christian it's wonderful. Thank you for rescuing me."

"I'd rescue you again, tomorrow and the day after and the day after that too."

"All this has to end Tuesday, I'm back in University and you have to be a mogul in Seattle." Crap, way to bring the mood down Ana.

"How long before you finish your exams Baby?"

"I sit my finals this time next week, this week will be mad to busting, I have study periods and homework and tests and god I need this shower in my apartment, it's getting rid of all those silly little knots."

"We will work it out Ana, unless you want to, you know...?"

"No, no I want to you to you know, carry on doing this. I can work things out Christian and I can get up to Seattle on Thursday, after I finish uni, and it's not like its hours away, I can drive up when I finish early."

"Are you forgetting I have a helicopter and I can be there in under an hour?"

"It's not that long before we move to Seattle either."

"You're moving to Seattle?"

"Yes in two weeks, Kate's Mom and Dad, they bought her a place in the Pike district why?"

"You are a five minute run away from my place, those travelling times I like the most, and you didn't say you were moving here?"

"You never asked."

"Oh, okay I guess I never did. So need a hand moving?"

"You any good at box carrying?"

"No, but I know a company that does. Really you're moving to Seattle?"

"Really I am... Hurry, we need to get dressed. We will be late and Kate hates late!"

"It won't take two minutes for me; get out before we are really late Baby." We get out, and as she does she trips over the stalls edge; I catch her before she falls and laugh as she kicks the rim.

"I saw that Miss Steele."

"It tried to kill me, you saw nothing. Which dress, this dress or this dress?"

"What's wrong with that dress there?" I point at the blue cocktail bandage dress.

"Why, because it's too sexy for me and it's sort of too beautiful for dorky old me, that's why?"

"Try it on, for me, with those shoes there and umm, that underwear there." I point and she sighs as she slips the underwear on and I ogle as I dress, what I can multi task! "See now that looks beautiful on you, it fits you perfectly and I'm sorry, but the dress is not too beautiful for you, you are too beautiful for that plain dress."

She smiles as her hands run down the panels; drying her hair is a wonder to watch, in fact, I'm watching with interest everything she does. From the simple sway of the brush in her hair, to the concentration on her face, as she places a colour over her eyes, the tantalising breath she blows into a blusher brush, is a fucking killer, I can't believe that action is now causing some serious trouser movements. I stand behind her and smile as I slip on the necklace I got her earlier, and as I fasten the clasp, I kiss her neck. The sapphire pendant rests above her breasts; it finishes her dress off and matches her eyes, which right now don't look too happy with me. Crap...

"Christian, what this for, it's way too expensive, it's not my birthday or anything?"

"I am going to shower you with gifts for everything wonderful we do, and what we did on the plane was wonderful Ana, as was what we did just then and earlier."

"Christian, please you don't have to buy me these things, just, well just talk to me, and be there for me, as I will be there for you. I can't give you these types of gifts back, and that isn't fair, not to me."

"The gift you gave me was pretty priceless to me Ana, damned priceless and like you unique."

"Great, now I have to do my eyes again, way to go Christian."

"Ana..."

"Thank you, but no more, I feel funny accepting all this from you, the clothes the jewellery."

"Oops and the bags, here apparently you need a bag to put the kitchen sink in."

"I could go off you, wooing me with shoes and bags..." I fasten my tie and slip on my jacket, and finally my shoes and we are ready.

"Are you going to be warm enough, there's a coat there too?" I take the coat from the hanger and place it around her shoulders; she smiles and admits defeat, for now.

"We are going to be late now. I will just text her and tell her to hold off on the search party we are getting in the car now, there done..." We meet Taylor in the elevator and head down to the garage.

"You look very nice Miss Steele."

"Thank you Taylor, I wish I could have gone to dinner in my jeans, that's more like me." I open her door and get in at the other side of her, and we head off to see my girlfriends best friend...

Ana's POV:

I owe him a fortune now, and there's me thinking I could wear the pretty dress I had on from before, who am I kidding, I bet I owe him next month's salary all ready. I smile as his hand comes and grabs mine and he raises it to his lips and then he kisses me, he has unbuttoned his jacket and I run my hand along his chest. My hand stops above his heart and I say thank you.

"What for Baby?"

"For rescuing me, the clothes, making me feel you know, special?"

"You already thanked me for that, many times as I recall, and you are special."

"You are too, so where are we eating Christian?"

"We were going to 'One if by Land, Two if by Sea,' but that's a romantic night for just we two, tonight we are going to TAO Downtown, I hope you like it Ana?"

"I will, I'm with you and oh god, she's waiting. She hates me being late."

"Blame me then?"

"No. she knows it's my fault. She tells me we have to be there a good half an hour before we have to be, just so I make it there when we have to be." Taylor got out and opened the door at the side of me and I moved over to be close to Christian.

"Wow Stainless, look at you all prettied up." Kate always looks stunning.

"Hello, Kate I'm sorry we're late."

"You're early I said half past, I see you got the memo then Grey?"

"I did thank you, and you are right, she does need extra time." I elbowed his ribs.

"Well, look who knows me so damned well."

"Aww shucks Stainless; I've had years of training in the art of getting you to the church on time. Now, when did this happen?" Her finger flits between Christian and me.

"A few days ago; when Ana interviewed me for the paper, we hit it off straight away, didn't we?"

"We did Christian, right off..." Down to having nothing on at all, before the night was out...

"Yeah sorry about that, I didn't think the old man would do that." Christian passed her his handkerchief to wipe her tears away. "Sorry, I'm fed up of holding it in around Mom and Ethan. He's taken it bad. Mom has finally stopped throwing food and fruit at the staff. Can we get drunk please, then sing, dance and just forget about everything?"

"Yes if you wish Miss Kavanagh." Christian is being so formal.

"It's Kate I told you that already, where are we going anyway?" Way to go Kate.

"TAO Downtown, if that's okay? I hear it's good." Christian is winning her over...

"There's a waiting list for months to get in, how'd you get in?"

"It's not what you know, but who. I do business with the owners and have an open reservation when I'm here on business."

"Thanks for warning me about Uncle Danny too, he's been sent back home with a wasp up his ass!"

"You're welcome again, and the offer I made to your father still stands firm, the position I promised your father is still there for you."

"Thanks, we move to Seattle in two weeks, so I need the job. You may have added to the trust fund Christian, but I have to earn the daily crust until I'm twenty five." I look at my best friend and laugh. She and Christian both have money and both travel in the same circles.

I really want to laugh at that, daily crust, for fudges sake, she has no damned bills, and I do her cooking and pay for food, she puts everything on a plastic card and has no worries, only which outfit to wear with what shoes, speaking of shoes, mine are so frickin' awesome. I shuffle closer to Christian, who smiles and wraps his arm behind my back, discreetly pulling me closer into him, so close I can smell the cologne he's used, and I get lost in his scent.

He really is mine and I am his. I already think I'm falling in love him, but are these real feelings. I mean can you meet, kiss, make love to someone and then fall in love with them so... So quickly, and still believe and hope that it is real, and he feels a little of what you're feeling, or do I live for the now, and take whatever he throws my way? Stupid girl Anastasia, you get to have sex with Christian, of course you live for the now and for now hope it lasts forever... I do a little dance, I say a little prayer and I hope as James Brown says, 'I get down tonight,' I only hope I don't look like I need to pee, as I'm wiggling my tushie in his side, as the imaginary music plays on in my fairy filled brain...

"I believe you are moving to the Pike District?" My ass is grabbed, yep I wriggle danced it into Christian...

"We are, and you are you still king of the castle at Escala?" Where does he live in Seattle? How does Kate know, why did I not know, why am I jealous of her knowledge of him? Calm down Ana, their families know each other, and she researched the crap out of him, that's why. Me, I just met the guy, calm down Annie, don't grab your guns and come out shootin' from the lips, watch the filter and watch the jealous streak kid, or this is going to be a short lived affair, very short lived.

"I am, you should call in and see us, sorry, I mean me!" He went there, I got an invite, I got an invite, and I'm blushing, I actually did a rallying song to accompany all those thoughts then, excitable much Stainless, calm down... Crappy do dah; calm down Annie, you're air pumping and doing a jig, in this ever filling brain of yours. It seems Mr Brown has left the building, and he's taken you sanity with him Stainless...

"If Ana's there I guess I will pop in a time or two. Are you two going public, only the Nooz, are offering big money for names and dates!"

"Kate, I don't grill your dates, don't grill Christian."

"I don't remember half my dates names Ana; you talk to them more than me, when cooking their breakfasts." I do too. Christian looks relaxed and is smiling, do I have lipstick on my teeth? My tongue runs along them. "I have to ask Christian; how the fuck did you get her in a plane? Four years she has been coming to New York, for holidays and crap and every time Ethan and me, we have to drive across with her, it's a nightmare doing those damned road trips? I will have you know, and we have done some seriously high mileage driving here from Portland! It takes two and a half days and includes at least two stopovers crossing the whole damned country is a bloody nightmare, with Ethan and her, they talk books and bore the shit out of me, the only good times are the bar stops for the non driver..."

"And the booty calls you manage too, don't forget them Kevlar!" She winks...

"She just got in the plane, granted she was nervous and drunk, and we nearly missed the flight slot, because we slept in."

"What as in you stopped over, and slept together, for fucks sake, you have managed more in days than I have done in four years. Then you get her to fly with no worries and wobbles; with her incessant 'no, the planes going to fall out of the sky' shit, I am impressed Grey really impressed. We drugged her once and hired a plane, she was not impressed waking up half way there."

"What did you do, when she woke up?"

"Got her drunk and drugged her again, she didn't realise she'd flown there and still doesn't believe it, she dreamed it all apparently?" He is laughing. They were tricky bastards the pair of them that time. I got them to drive back and don't actually remember the plane ride as I was high as a kite, so technically I have flown, but I was too comatose to remember getting on or being in the damned thing, so it doesn't count!

"When are you going back?" Christian asks her.

"Tuesday after the funeral, I have exams, as does Ana." Kate looks sad as she says it.

"Fly back with us, please we are going back, but my brother will be joining us, he's on a visit to a work site he has on the go here. Elliot is stopping at the apartment too Ana, he called earlier."

"Okay, it's your home Christian. Is he bringing his girlfriend?"

"No, he generally just picks one up in any ole bar and drags her home!"

"Oh, Kate he could be your soul mate."

"Yeah yeah, when is he in town? She's being downright rude Christian, 'cos I don't just jump into just any ole bar ya know. Stainless what's got into you?" Kate the lush and bringer home of waifs and strays has spoken.

"Nothing, nothing at all has got into me Kevlar Knickers!"

"Are you sure you two are best friends?" Asks a bemused Christian, and we both laugh at him.

"Aww shucks, are we besties Stainless?"

"Yeah, mores the damned pity, oh and tell Jose he isn't having a key for Seattle, he let himself in and tried it on, again."

"Yes really, had I not been there he would have taken advantage of an out of it Anastasia." Christian is still angry. Poor Jose...

"As in you were flat out drunk? He tries it on all the time when you are Ana. He will never get over being knocked back, we call him rubber man Christian. No, not because he carries them, and yes he probably does, and I bet they have fucking dust on them or their best before days expired. No, because he gets knocked over so many times, yet he always bounces back, Ana knocks him on his ass at least once a week." Christian half smiles as Kate laughs away Jose's fumble with me.

"She had passed out with a high fever and a really bad cold, I had dosed her up on pain and cold medication and he climbed in the bed with her, which as you can imagine was a little scary for her, imagine what could have happened, had I not been in your guest bedroom. I showed him the door and locked it behind him, and then stopped until morning."

He looks worried poor Christian. Thankfully, he skipped the bath and change thing. She is giving me the damn it, what did I miss look, and I so want to scream yes, yes, yes I have and it was wonderful, not crappy, not an anti climax, but several nice roller coaster ones, and all given by the hunk, that's held my hand tightly since Kate got in the car.

"You were her nursemaid, how sweet, what a story to tell the kids." Taylor laughed as we pulled up to the restaurant. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long night... Strike that weekend...

"Christian, when is Elliot getting here?"

"He's on his way, had I known he could have flown out with us; he will drop his bag off in his room and join us here later, if that's all right Kate?"

**_I, for one am glad my damned fool brother was still recovering from the night before, who knows where Ana and I would have ended up, instead of the place we have arrived at?_**

"Yes, the more the merrier. So, let's eat I'm starving, has she cooked for you yet?"

"Ana has yes, and it was delicious." **_Especially the dessert course_...** He just winked at me, but why did he?

"Ana cooks for me or I'd have lived four years on packet noodles, take out and bar snacks."

"You are then very lucky. This way, please ladies." We approach the maître d, and Christian is given the nod of a gelled head, as we are shown to our table.

"Can we please have a bottle of your Louis Roederer 'Cristal', 2002, please?" He passes us the menus as Christian stares at me; I have got damned lipstick on my teeth? "Ana stop fretting please; you look beautiful tonight, as do you Kate."

"Well, thank you. I do try. Ana that dress is stunning."

"Kate, it's all part of my new work wardrobe. I landed a great new job as a junior editor of e-books, in a new publishing company. I need to schmooze and have the right rags for it, apparently?" A position I know Christian invented just for me, and I really should be angry at, but I'm not. It's not like he has a lot to do with individual projects, and I can do the job.

"When and how did you get that? I thought you were handing out your resumes when we landed in Seattle. Why am I not surprised though, you're freakishly gifted and bright. Just too damned shy or you were Stainless."

"I know this is obvious, but really, Stainless?" Christian is asking Kate why she calls me Stainless, she thinks she's funny, well she's not.

"She's as hard as nails and made of steel, Anastasia Steele, licensed to kill... As in Bond, James Bond, she's a freaky kick ass assassin, a lean mean fighting machine."

"Pray tell me more, she never said a thing." Great let a girl have some secrets, if he knows I can kick his butt he won't want me. Thanks Kate.

"She didn't have friends growing up, just her Pa's army buddies," She touched her nose, as in doing the hush-hush thing. "They didn't want to play dress up doll with their little gal, so they taught her their skills. She is a gun totting shoot 'em, fight 'em and kick their ass daddy's girl. Oh my god, I have to be there when you meet Ray. Got a cup Grey, to protect the jewels, he will grab your balls and screw them off if you've touched his little Annie?" I kicked her so hard under the table. "Ouch lil bitch, that hurt. Have you not told him you could work for the CIA at Quantico?"

"No, because I don't want too, nor do I want to go in the Marines, nor join the police force." Drop it Katy please.

"Okay Ana, am I missing something, you said you knew a little on self defence and shooting a gun and you read books, I thought those were things said in jest?" Christian looks at me quizzically.

"Christian, she can probably out shoot your guy over there. Who by the way needs to blend in more, he sticks out like a sore thumb, and does he ever smile?" She waves at poor Taylor and she hasn't had a drink yet. Speaking of which, the drinks he ordered are now at the table. The waiter pops the cork and offers up the glass to Christian who nods his approval and our glasses are filled with the champagne and it's bubbles.

"Have you decided what you're having yet, Sir, Madam?" The waiter asks.

"No, please give us a few more minutes, if you would?" Christian answers for us, wow, bossy much?

"Certainly Sir..." He dipped his head and left to take Taylor order, he does let him eat then?

"What do you want Ana? Kate?" I looked at the menu and the prices, good it's not too expensive, but there are several soups that are cheap enough, cheap enough for it not to make a big dint in my bank balance. I look up at Kate and she knows what she wants. I wish I could be like her and just order what I wanted, and not worry about the price.

"I will have the hot and sour soup with shrimp toast, to start with and theeeee, oh heck lobster or steak? Decisions, decisions, oh the Sand Pot Lobster, with shrimp and scallops, in black bean sauce, I think, yes, I would love that, thank you Christian. Ana what are you having?" I look at the menu, and then at the faces of the two of them waiting for my choices. All this expensive food, can we not eat at a hotdog stand?

"The soup sounds good; I will have the same as Kate."

"What do you want to eat for your main meal Ana, you haven't eaten nearly enough today?"

"I will be fine with the soup Christian." Though he is right, my stomach feels like I have slit my throat.

"Can I order for you, please Baby?" I can hardly refuse when he says it like that, or can I? "How about we share the duck?" I nod and bite my lip, its expensive... Then as I'm about to speak, a very handsome man, very handsome indeed, sits by Kate. "Decided to join us then Lelliot?"

"Damn right, because you're paying, so of course I'm here for my free dinner, I came with Sawyer, wave at him... Hello ladies, I'm his elder brother Elliot, the good looking son of a gun in the Family Grey. Now, who might you two lovely ladies be?" I look at my body guard, and he's watching me as Taylor talks and they both smile at me; frig, they caught me eyeballing them. I turn around, without waving at them.

"This is Kate Kavanagh, have you two never met, I believe she and her family are frequent guests at Grey Mansion, and this is my date, Anastasia Steele. This ladies, is my brother Elliot."

"Go climb a crappin tree; you have a date Bro, as in a real life woman? Well blow me, please..."

"That can be arranged Sugar..." Katy, do not do your usual party tricks, not at the fudging dinner table...

"Yes, as in my girlfriend Ana, _as in my real girlfriend_, and there will be no crappin from trees or blowing at the table. Really classy, you two deserve one another..."

"Does Mom know? I mean, does Mom know that you have a girlfriend? She will be throwing a party when she hears. How long has she waited for just such a miracle? So Bro, you're not gay then?"

"That's just what I was arguing with Ana about, when I wrote the questions she was supposed to ask you, I guess we know now. Oh, and she was batting for the junk to like women, does it Christian?" For fudges sake Kate, where's the off switch?

"You two, can you shut the fudge up and right now; you're like fudging hyperactive pair of puppies in a pet store window, fighting for fudging attention. Calm the fudge down. Yes, I am real and have the correct add on's and no he's not gay, yes his junk works very well, and I can vouch for the fact he knows what to do with it too, and oh god no... I said all that aloud, crap I did, well, judging from your faces I did?" Christian had a grin that spread from cheek to cheek; the other two looked like I had put the blind down in the pet store's window. "I am so sorry; I don't know where that came from."

"You did Baby, is the mouth and brain filter broken again?" I nod my head and bury it in the menu, and look over the top, like Chad... Ground open up and swallow me purleeze!

"Holy crap Stainless you and he have... I mean really, way to go Grey, what with the flying thing and the taking of the v card, you have earned many Kate Kudos Points, all hail to the man who can, you, the man in the dapper suit and tie..."

"She probably had his v card too; he's a little shy, my nerdy little bro! Now, you Katie girl, what was that you mentioned about blowy weather?" I was getting up to leave but Christian smiled and held my leg to the seat, and then gently rubbed my thigh.

"Ignore them Baby. Thanks for outing me to my brother as normal, see that, I have used that word normal again. Now, Anastasia, we need to eat." He waved for the waiter. "Elliot do you want your usual meal, and a beer?" He nodded; he probably already has his hands up Katie's dress, lush that she is...

"We would like the hot and sour soup with shrimp toast; for the four of us. Then could we please have, the Peking duck for two to share, along with one of all the sides from the sides menu. Then for the lady, the Sand Pot Lobster, with the shrimps and scallops, in black bean sauce, and the glazed Chilean Sea Bass, with wok vegetables and the bamboo steamed vegetable dumplings, without the cucumbers, for my brother. Please could we have another bottle of the champagne and two Budweiser's please?"

"Christian..."

"Yes Ana?"

"Oh, never mind, I'm being stupid, like you'd let me pay for dinner."

"Anastasia you're too precious." I sulk. "Oh hell, you were being serious, Ana is that why you ordered just soup?"

"Well, not all of us have the cash you have, coming out of their winwang. I'm not used to this..." I then wave my hands around the air. "This amount of faff is beyond us mere mortals; some of us work hard for the few bucks we make."

"Ana, I am a billionaire, and have worked very hard for the few bucks I have made. I guess I assumed you knew as boyfriend I would be paying, forgive me Ana, this is all new, having a girlfriend. I want to show you off, I want to give and to treat you to the world, I want to..."

"...Just kiss me and shut up, I'm a dork who hasn't had a boyfriend before, let alone one with billionaires. Men, who have taken me out to dinner, usually stiffed me, leaving me with the bill, and escaped through a back door, when they realized I wouldn't be putting out on the first date."

"Um, first date, stiff, left you, I got all that, what were they, morons?"

"College guys and university idiots and I was usually a set up by Kevlar over there. I'm sorry but all this faff will take some getting used to."

"Don't apologize Baby, here have another glass of this. Do you like it?"

"It's okay; but I prefer beer or wine though." I say.

"Well you shall have a beer. Besides, Kate likes the champagne, and it seems enough for her to drink the rest." He waves for the waiter, and he brings me a Bud too. "Cheers Baby." What more is this night going to bring...?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews; the night is far from over... Lemony enough?


	6. Chapter 6

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers. The ones I invented are mine...

* * *

Chapter 6:

Sing me a song, woman:

C POV:

As I sit and eat my meal, I watch as Ana takes in the things around her, me, I take in the beauty that is before me. Kate and Elliot, what a surprise, they have hit it off. The only shock is they are still here and not in a hotel room, they are flirting and being very touchy, overly so in fact. Ana and I have both told them to calm down several times. When did Ana and I become the responsible ones? Ana and I have talked whilst they have groped, we have touched and caressed, whilst they have all but undressed.

"Ana do you want another beer, or are you joining me in a glass of wine?"

"Wine, this beer is not giving me the buzz those two are getting out of the champagne."

"Do you want more champagne then, Ana?"

"Nope, wine, a nice crisp Riesling, if they have one?"

"They do, and a beautiful Pouilly-Fuisse too."

"Either or I'm easy, and nope not as easy as you Grey, you are easy on the eye."

"Go easy on the wine Ana; you are talking without the filters again!"

"Nope, because if I was, I would tell Kate to put the Kevlar Knickers back on!"

"Really, she's..."

"Yes Christian she has... She has a bare ass, and is about to ask to be excused and then a few minutes later Elliot will go and see if she's all right. I bet!" Ana whispers in my ear.

"Okay you two, Katie and I, are going to the rest room and I'm servicing an itch she has..." Wow Elliot is as forward as Kate. They got up and went to service the itch.

"Sorry I should have said, Elliot has no switch off at all, he is always direct and especially when it comes to sex." I am apologising for my brother.

"Oh god, they are perfectly matched, have they never met in Seattle, Kate goes there all the time?"

"I don't know? I have never met her. I am glad I never met her too. I'm glad it was you who was ill at the door."

"Well, you and I weren't quite as forward as that, but it was still quickly done Christian, where's the wine I'm thirsty thinking about the sheer speed this is going at." I caught the waiters' attention.

"Can we please have a bottle of your 2007 Clos Schild and another bottle of champagne too?"

"Thank you Sir, would you like a dessert?" I looked at Ana and smiled. "A large piece of the chocolate cake to share, with the ice cream and doughnuts for my brother, what would Kate like?"

"More champagne, she is having her dessert now." I belly laughed which shocked Ana and Jason too, from the look on his face.

"That will be all thank you." The waiters cleared away the plates and the glasses, and I sat and stared into her eyes, how can something so simple make my heart beat faster? "Ana, we can go home and fool around, if you want?"

"I may want to fool around like they are doing Christian. It could be fun." My mouth is dry, my heart is now beating quickly, my dick is rising, my hands are sticky with sweat and she continues the lip biting, fuck me this woman is amazing... "When they get back of course, I ain't competing with Kate; she screams a lot and he will be too tired to talk or walk when he gets back." She is a very 'Chatty Cathy' when she drinks, that much I have taken note of. "Can we go to a karaoke bar because I love them? We go to one not far from here, every time we come to New York?" She is very charming, how can I say no?

"If you want, but I'm struggling here Ana, with a pitching tent between my legs!"

She looked down and moved around to my side of the table. Thank god for the private balcony, she smiles and rubs her hand gently down the hardening in my trousers. I groan as the waiter makes an appearance, fuck me talk about timing. She simply kisses me and he leaves the glasses and the drinks. I feel her fingers as they open the buttons, and sigh as her hand delves between the cloth of my trousers and that of my boxers. She gently fights to get inside, when all I want to do is take my trousers down along with the offending boxers, to let her get to the problem, but she is calm and manages to find the pitching fool and starts to pump her hand up and down my length.

"Can't we wait for the bathroom break Baby? Oh god nope, do that again..."

"You are forever giving instructions aren't you? Relax I got your problem in hand, in my hot clammy hands. If I do this, does it hurt?" She pulled and squeezed at the same time, doing it again and again. I know I looked over at Taylor, but Ana was kissing me too, so he thinks we are simply getting passionate, as he can't see what her hand is doing, and do I give a fuck? After everything he has seen, in the five years that he and Gail have been with me, this is nothing, because they have been some rather busy times. I fall deeper into the kiss and murmur I'm about to come. I take out my handkerchief and pass it to Ana.

"Use that please?"

"Okay, is this good Christian, what if I stop and wait now?"

"No, you will have a very grumpy boyfriend to deal with. God, Ana I'm coming,and I am fucking coming hard and god they are heading back too fucking soon. Sit back Ana, but kiss me first and I will do clean up!" I empty my load in the handkerchief and shudder as I appreciate the treat I have just been given. She nibbles my ear lobe and whispers in my ear.

"You sound like a well rested man Christian Grey." I wipe myself, and put the handkerchief in my pocket and smile as Ana scoots to her place setting.

"What were you two up to?" Kate asks Ana.

"Nothing, ordering champagne and dessert, have you had enough Kate?"

"Um, I couldn't eat another thing."

"Did you order my doughnuts Bro?" He is grinning; my brother has had his itch scratched too.

"I did and champagne, we are going to a Karaoke bar apparently, it's the ladies must do thing when they hit the big apple." Kate is all over Elliot as I tell him of our plans.

"Don't mention apples, Mom is being sued by the new maid, she got hit by a Red Delicious, _POW_ straight to the back of the head. Everybody has sent her fruit baskets, so for three days she's been chucking them at everyone; grief does funny things, apparently?"

"Oh, okay. How is Ethan?" Ana asks about Kate's brother, are they close, has he kissed my Ana?

"Hurt and upset. I guess we are two different people he is more emotional right now, me I am keeping busy, I need to get on with things, seeing as Mom can't focus on anything but the suit we have to take in tomorrow."

"Do you want me to call?" What, she is kidding right? All alone with Ethan Kavagnah, that is never happening.

"Yeah would you, she likes you? You calm her down, and if you play the piano for her she may sleep?"

"You play piano, so does Chris and he's pretty damn good, had he not been a mega mogul, he could have done the concerts and crap." I'm miles away, musing over ways of killing Ethan as Elliot speaks to Ana.

"Do you play anything Elliot?"

"Fast and loose Ana, Fast and loose, and I rock the guitar, I wanted to rock the drums, but apparently I am loud enough! I can't think where my mother got that idea from?"

"Kate, do you play a musical instrument?" I ask as she stares at my brother, yep she's having him again...

"No, I sing a little, but again not as well as Stainless, but I can hold my own." They start on the champagne, as Ana eyes the chocolate cake coming our way.

"Ouch, that will take some working off, are you hitting the park tomorrow?"

"I may have to Kate, are you coming?"

"No, I plan on working tonight's feast off with Elliot later. He is seeing me home, isn't he a very nice gentleman?"

"He is, very." I laugh as he begins his onslaught of the doughnuts. He offers a bite to Kate as I share the cake with Ana. I swear if I grin any more I'm gonna have lock jaw. She sips the wine and then tastes the chocolate, until the last morsel leaves the fork. I then nearly come in my pants as she fingers the chocolate, and places it in her mouth and groans. Elliot raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to speak, when Kate thumps his dick.

"Ouch Ball Breaker, watch the jewels or they won't be sparkling for any fucker tonight."

"Oh, they will, and Ana stop with that, you are doing it again, doing the falling in love with the cake, only we are not at home."

"Oh god, did I zone out and you know suck chocolate from my finger?" I shuffle in my seat.

"You did Baby, and it was very erm..."

"...I nearly came in my jeans and I'm not interested in you, how's the wet patch Chris?" What the fuck did my brother say about my girlfriend, I then get a little over protective?

"Fine Lelliot, just fine, Ana give me the fucking plate, you've eaten it all."

"I know I just love the left over bit."

"I saw and Baby I did come a little, we missed the bathroom break." I whine.

"There's others and a few in someone house we can have S.E.X. in!" She is so fucking cute.

"God you're killing me Anastasia. Finish your wine whilst I settle the bill." I motion for the bill and hand him the card. I wave at Taylor to bring the cars and nod my head at Sawyer. The card is returned and I leave a tip, as Ana pointed out it was a very large tip, and a tip she wished she'd got at Fifties.

"When is your last day? I may call in and tip the sexiest waitress they have."

"Funny that you mentioned that, they have already received my notice and I am apparently owed days off, so I will not be returning, nor to the book store. You work silently and sneak around, whilst you're getting up to no good Grey. I was going to have words, but it means I can now come up and see you, but not during reading week, I have too much on. I will have to borrow Kate's laptop to Skype you, mine died a million deaths, lucky for me after I backed up all my course work, and before I threw it out of the apartment window."

"Nearly hitting the old guy from apartment 1A, and he was not happy Ana. I told you I will get you one, I don't know why you wouldn't let me, because you do enough for me?"

"Kate I don't need one, I start work soon and they will provide the techie crap."

"Okay I'm just saying I could have had you not been so...You..." Ana and Kate are the best of friends; even I can see that.

"I like being me..." Ana pouts, got to love that pout.

"I'm down for a few days for the graduation ceremony. During the week you move up actually, so I can help you pack Baby! I will also have Barney send you a new laptop; it is as you say part of the working requirements and before you look at me, it's company property, not a gift from an overindulgent boyfriend." Kisses are given and a crisis is avoided. It is a gift, but she is better kept in the dark, my little Ana is going to be like a mushroom, kept in the dark, she has to be, especially with the amount of things I will need to keep from her, my life is hard for me to understand let alone worry her with.

"Are we ready, if we are, follow me ladies, we have singing to do? Mom's gonna love you two." Elliot is right, she will. Ana is easy to love and I have used that word again, thankfully, she hasn't hinted she heard me tell her I loved her earlier. I have to think it's because she was in a blissful sex induced coma. Taylor steps forward and opens the door as Sawyer does the same for Elliot.

"Follow Sawyer please Taylor, Miss Kavanagh is leading the way to a karaoke bar." He does the lip thing he does, I know Taylor, but you do stupid things when you want to impress someone, and if my lady wants to sing she can.

"Yes Sir, and Sir, Mrs Lincoln has been trying to contact you all evening, she says she has a problem."

"I deleted and blocked her number, and whatever it is can wait until I get back to Seattle."

"Sir, that's what I told her and to mind her own business about Miss Steele."

"Thank you Taylor, they are off." He gets in the car and follows. Ana lays her head on my lap as we drive the short distance to their favourite bar. I stroke her head and she moans, she is already drunk, and I should have said no, but I find it very hard to say no to her.

"You are a nice pillow for my head Mr Grey."

"I am? Well, I aim to please Ana. I aim to please." We are there in no time at all. I help Ana out as we head into the bar. There is a crowd, but they are mainly stood at the bar, so we find a booth and slide in as Elliot flips through the book of songs available.

"What are you singing Bro?"

"I think I will listen."

"You have to sing a song Christian, it will be rude not too, I will sing with you. After I do my song that is..."

"What's song is that then?"

"It's a surprise, here Elliot write your song on this and give it to the guy, are you singing Kate?"

"Yes, and I know just which one too..." She fills in the slip and passes it to Elliot; I put off writing mine out until I read the book more. This appeases Ana for a while. I order beer and a bottle of wine and sit and listen as the last person kills a damned fine Frank Sinatra song, Witchcraft was never sung like that before...

"The next singer is Elliot, and he's going to do a rendition of Luv Shack..." I knew it; this suits Elliot to a tee. We watch as he gets to the mic and as he does, he waves like a lune...

"Hello New York..." The music starts and I just know there will be hand actions and possibly some stripping; he never fails to entertain...

"Good evening New York... I hope you like it... Specially you Katie Girl...

If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says  
"15 miles to the  
Love Shack"  
Love Shack, yeah, yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway  
Lookin' for the love getaway  
Headed for the love getaway  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale

And we're headin' on down to the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money...

"I swear he is the biggest show off of all time, look at the girls Ana they love him..." Yes, Kate he dates here too. I watch as he does the dance that accompanies the song and Kate is busy wolf whistling at her guy...

"Ana, what are you singing Baby?" I gently move my hand to her sex.

"Wait and see and stop being rude, Christian he's about to strip..."

"Oh god no..." He is stopped, thank god for the doorman; I shake my head, as my brother the idiot continues...

The love shack is a little old place where we can get together  
Love Shack, baby (a-Love Shack, baby)  
Love Shack, baby, Love Shack  
Love Shack, baby, Love Shack  
Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at)  
Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at)

Sign says (woo) "Stay away, fools"  
'Cause love rules at the Love Shack  
Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field  
just a funky old shack and I gotta get back  
Glitter on the mattress  
Glitter on the highway  
Glitter on the front porch  
Glitter on the highway

The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
Love Shack, baby (Love Shack, baby)  
Love Shack, that's where it's at  
Love Shack, that's where it's at

"Ana he's really good and hung like a donkey..." I didn't need to know that about Elliot, besides I have seen the thing many times and with many women servicing his needs. I watch in horror as I realise the next verse is the finale and all the damn clothes will be off...

"Erm...Christian, the doorman's going to throw him out..." Ana looks on in horror as I bang my head on the table, you can't take the fool anywhere it seems?

"Sawyer can take them to Kate's see he's stopped the strip and he's being a good boy, it's not helping Kate screaming off, off, off..."

"Got to love our Kate..." Not really Baby, but because you do I will learn too I guess she's fine when sober?

"Huggin' and a-kissin'  
Dancin' and a-lovin'  
Wearin' next to nothin'

_Sorry babes I can't strip. 'Cos they won't let me... Spoil sports..._

'Cause it's hot as an oven  
The whole shack shimmies  
Yeah, the whole shack shimmies  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
Movin' around and around and around and around  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down with Elliot  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby  
Fucking in my love shack Funkin' you in my love shack Katy ohhh...

Hop on my BIG BAD BOY, it's as big as a whale AND IS FULL OF SPERM TOO and it's about to set sail  
I got me a car, like, it seats about 20

AND I CAN DO YOU ALL IN IT TOO, OH, OH I HAVE HAD YOU AND YOU AND YOU...  
So come on and bring your juke box money"

"Damn it, he is adlibbing and Ana the words are going to change drastically, and get cruder, I will kill him..." I signal to Taylor who has words and the record is cut short due to technical difficulties... Elliot's foot in mouth disease... I breathe a sigh of relief; tell me why did I agree to this? He is escorted to the table and told to sit and be good, something he has never mastered. He will pay for pointing to various girls, he has been friendly with, but Kate seems to be oblivious to the others. He sits down and drinks his beer in one.

"Fancy them breaking the disc, I had some moves left Katy, we will do them later..." He winks...

"I look forward to it." I swear she's doing to him, what Ana did so discreetly for me, alas she is not discreet at all, and as he winks, I gather I'm right, holy hell kill me now...

"Next we have one of our bar favourites, Miss Annie Steele, welcome back little Miss Steele, give her a New York round of applause from here in the big apple and for one night only, take it away Annie..." She heads up to a lot of noise and banging feet and whistles...

"Wow, they really like her here?"

"Listen and see why, she is that good, she could give singing a go if she wanted too..." The music begins and I realise I know the song, it's by Adele, and it's called make me feel your love...

_"When the rain is blowing in your face  
and the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
and there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
to make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
but i would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
no doubt in my mind were you belong..._

"Wow Bro she has a set of pipes all right, do you think she's singing it for you? Yeah, she's looking at you as she sings it..."

"She is..." I start to tear up as I listen. Kate grabs my arm.

"...Good Christian, really good, please don't hurt her Christian. For her to do what she's done, there's something in these lyrics that she means, and she can't tell you. The shy girl is not an act, the bravado, that isn't her either. Just be good to her, treat her well and like a princess, she's waited a long time for you..."

"I intend to Kate, now shut up I'm listening to the voice of an angel..."

"Aww shucks my little brother is in love..."

"And you are an ass... Shut the fuck up, she's singing again..." She is singing this for me, to me. I go all 'groupie and hanger on like' and just stare at her...

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
no, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
and on the highway of regret  
the winds of change are blowing wild and free  
you ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
nothing that I wouldn't do  
go to the ends of the earth for you  
to make you feel my love,_ _to make you feel my love..._

As she hands back the mic she walks towards me as the room erupts into cheers and wolf whistles, my eyes want to erupt and before they do, I take her in my arms and kiss her in front of the packed room, to the sounds of loud cheers and the flashes of cameras. Taylor is panicking, as I wave at him to sit down, if that makes the national I don't give a crap, I want the world to know she's mine and I love her... I love her... Wow...

"Did you like it?"

"Like it? I loved it Baby, your voice is like you, beautiful. How many more times are you going to shock me?"

"Lots of times I would guess, we're just getting to know each other."

"Sit, please and drink, you, you were great. I was blown away and I loved the song too..."

"Kate's up next and it will be her usual and very cringe worthy..."

"Next we have Double K and her usual theme tune, take it away Katy..."

"Shut up Mo, you don't know class if it bit you on the ass..." The music started and I realised what tune it was with the first three bars...

"Hey big spender  
Hey big spender  
Hey big spender  
Spend a little time with me  
Spend a little time  
Spend a little time  
Spend a little time with me

The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender  
good lookin', so refined  
Say, wouldn't you like to know what's goin' on in my mind?  
So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my cork for every man I see

Hey big spender  
Spend a little time with me

Wouldn't you like to have  
How's about a few  
Spend a little time  
Spend a little time  
Spend a little time with me

Wouldn't you like to have fun? Fun? Fun?  
How's about a few laughs? Laughs?  
I can show you a good time  
let me show you a good time

Hey big spender  
Hey big spender  
Hey big spender  
Spend a little time with me  
Spend a little time  
Spend a little time  
Spend a little time with me

Spend a little time  
Spend a little time  
Spend a little time with me

Wouldn't you like to have fun, fun, fun?  
How's about a few laughs, laughs?  
I can show you a good time  
let me show you a good time  
Say Yes, Elliot Grey?"

"Hell yeah, get your classy ass down here, my brother has to pick a tune to sing to his lady." I don't want to sing, but if I don't Ana will feel like I don't care and Kate will pickle my balls in Vodka and Elliot, well Elliot won't let me forget about it either...

"Let the others sing a little and I will pick a song to sing, but this is a one off I am never doing it again, do you hear me Elliot? Ana? Kate?"

"We hear you." They all say together...

I know what song I want, but it's old and I bet they don't have it, and then I will use that as an excuse. I flick to the seventies page and head backwards, and I sigh, fuck me they have it... I write down the damned song on the damn paper and hand it to Elliot, and slug down a beer and two glasses of wine, I am half cut and about to start singing, Taylor better be good, because no fuckers recording this...

"You don't have to sing Christian, we can just go and well, you can sing to me at the apartment."

"No, no Ana you sang for me, at least let me kill this song and then die of embarrassment?"

"Oh, okay but I wouldn't mind. I love singing, you don't."

"Then what I am about to do, you know sing to you? You will know I mean what I say, if I sing it in front of a half emptying bar, thank you Kate, she drove them out..."

Ana's POV:

Whose idea was this? Oh, that's right mine. Now he has to do something he hates, showing his newly found emotions in public, by singing a fudging song to me, whilst the rest look at him. Elliot is amazed he even accepted the challenge and he is going to phone his mother and let her listen, if he does sing, he feels an emergency will occur and we will have to go. What's he singing anyway, Miley's last one; you came in like a wrecking ball? I shudder to think, but the challenge is there now...

"Can we have a round of applause for Trudy's very different rendition of the Macarena? Now we have Chris singing a really old one, are you ready?"

"As I will ever be..." He swigs the last of his beer, takes off his jacket and kisses my cheek, "I wouldn't do this for anyone but you."

"Thank you..." The music starts and I can't say I know the tune, but Elliot does and he has a wide grin on his face and he videos it on his phone, so Christian cannot see him, it's behind Kate...

"You see this guy, this guy's in love with you  
Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do  
When you smile I can tell it know each other very well"

"He must really like you, that's 'this guys in love with you.' by a dude in the sixties, called Herb Alpert, very cringe worthy, but it's Mom and Dad's song, my dad sings it to my mom all the time and they dance and make out to it. He likes you Ana."

"He does? He said listen to the words and I'm trying too, shush you..." I wipe away several tears as he sings the song just for me, to me and looking at me. The words he sings say it better than he can say it. He has just sung a great song and I smile again, damn him he is arousing me by just singing. I hear a gently cry coming from somewhere, and it's Kate, she has her head on Elliot's shoulder and is smiling at me, Kevlar Knickers has it bad. As do I and I love him too, because he does love me. I stop fretting, and listen to the rest of the song and wipe away the tears.

"How can I show you I'm glad I got to know you 'cause  
I've heard some talk they say you think I'm fine  
this guy's in love and what I'd do to make you mine  
Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know

My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause  
I need your love, I want your love  
Say you're in love and you'll be my girl, if not I'll just die

Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know  
My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause  
I need your love, I want your love  
Say you're in love and you'll be my girl, if not I'll just die.

Thank you New York and that was for my girl Ana... I love you Baby..."

Oh hell, he did the whole public decoration thing. I look at Elliot and Kate and it got them all emotional too, they were fondling body parts, I have just been wooed and they are getting dirty, way to spoil the moment guys.

"Put her down Elliot and shift your ass I want to sit next to Ana."

"Way to go Bro, you may be last outta the blocks, but you sure now how to run and grab a girls heart..."

"Well, did I grab your heart Baby, as tightly as you have mine wrapped in these?" He picks up my hands and I melt, swoon, gasp and fudging cry...

"Christian, that was, that was not what I expected you to sing. Thank you though, it was beautiful, can we go back now?"

"Yeah, we're for calling it a day too..." Christian's phone rang and Elliot smiles, "Leverage Baby Bro, I got me some damn fine leverage..."

"As in what, blackmail Elliot, what did you do?" I ask. What has he done to poor Christian?

"As in Mommy points..." Christian laughed and sent a text and smiled.

"I sent it her first, so, I get the Mommy points, now Ana we were going home were we not?"

"We were yes. Here's your jacket, I can't believe it, because you really sang a love song to me?"

"I did, can I claim my prize? I want and need a kiss, for now..."

"For now here are several." He and I kissed and his hand wiped away the tears from my face. He signalled for Taylor. Who escorted us to the cars and Christian opened my door, and I got my drunken ass in the back seat. Lord help me, because I am drunk on a school night, what a lush. Christian climbed in to my side and I climbed on his lap, and hugged him, and as I did, I looked into his eyes and uttered the words that had been in my head for days almost all four of them...

"I love you too Christian, just in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't you have told me three times all ready."

"Did you tell me you loved me earlier? I thought you did, but then I had passed out?"

"I did, and it was then I realised these feeling I'm fighting to understand and control, are in fact feelings of love. I have never told anyone I loved them Ana, not even my mother, I do love her, very much so, but I have never been able to tell her I do."

"Oh, but you do things for her, nice things yes?"

"Yes all the time, but I bet she'd like to hear it too. I tell Mia I love her in a sister way. Until you Ana I didn't know what it felt like to be touched and to be loved."

"What does it feel like?"

"My heart is exploding, my heads a mess, with what ifs and god the thoughts I have of you with other men, kissing someone else, I get frustrated and angry because I don't want to lose you to someone, not now not ever."

"Well, I guess we feel the same, because I nearly decked those women who were fawning over you and Elliot at the bar, Kate threw a drink over one of them in the powder room, I believe the one he had already had when he was singing?"

"She did, and you didn't? Should I be offended you didn't fight for me?"

"Kate told her I'd kick their asses into next week, and that I was CIA. I swear she wants that more than I do."

"Do you, do you want to do the secret stuff and catch bad guys?"

"No, no I'm happy with my good guy, very happy. Can I have a hug please I'm cold where did I leave my coat?"

"It's there on the front seat, you left it in here in your eager rush to get in and sing. Which you do very well; now we are home, can you walk?"

"Nope, my legs are all numb and my fancy shoes have made a blister on my foot."

"They have? We will have to bathe them and pander to their every need."

"I like that. Thank you Taylor, I had a great night, thanks for driving me, and finding my coat. I lose lots of things and break lots of things too, and fall over a lot."

"Don't worry Ma'am... I mean Ana, we are here to find things and fix things for you and catch you when you fall."

"Thank you Taylor, I am tired Christian, really tired..."

C POV:

"Taylor I will be down in a few minutes, I will put Ana to bed and come straight back down, we have things to discuss." I'd looked down and she's fast asleep. I carry her in the house. Then up the stairs to my room and place her on the bed, Mrs Lloyd has changed the bed and washed the sheets and the one from the plane. As I lay her down, I kiss her head and remove the shoes that have wrecked the back of her ankles. I throw them onto the chair; she isn't wearing those again... I throw over the comforter and head down. I will wake her and change her after the meeting with Taylor. I have several missed calls from an unknown number.

"Sir, Mrs Lincoln has been trying to get hold of you there has been a fire at Esclava, there is nothing left, and it's burnt to the ground."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Yes the cleaner is dead I'm afraid, he was asleep in the laundry room out at the back, he most likely died of smoke inhalation, he had a bad habit of sleeping after the staff had left..."

"Have his family been informed of his demise?"

"Yes Sir and Mrs Lincoln is saying he smoked inside the building at night, she thinks he caused it and told his distraught wife that too."

"The heartless bitch did what? Send flowers to the widow and offer to pay the funeral expenses. I know Tad didn't smoke because he hated the smell. When he was having a break at the back he moaned like shit about the foul smell the other workers cigarettes made, what's her game, is she really trying to blame the dead guy?"

"I don't know, but she was damned shifty, wanting to know when you would be back tonight or tomorrow. I told her Tuesday and not a day sooner, you were in meetings and attending a funeral."

"So, what does she want me to do, go around and help her clear rubble?" I cringe when I say that too. "It's what we have insurances for, well I have insurances for."

"That's the problem she wants you back tomorrow to sort it out. The assessors and the fire investigators think it was arson, though until they and the crime scene investigators have done their job properly we won't know, there was a lot of inflammable substances in the salon."

"Crap, I'm not going back nor am I speaking to her, she can work and transfer the clients to Esclava 2 or 3, why is she doing this?"

"Perhaps it's because of your closeness to Miss Steele? She knows you are seeing her, she sent a hell of a shitty threatening voice mail. Luke has been informed."

"She did what?"

"She threatened to tell Miss Steele of your past. Sir, does Ana know?"

"Thankfully yes, I told her everything and I mean warts and all, the girls, Elena, the touching issues and still she stopped. I am amazed at her ability to departmentalise everything you tell her, she, I don't know, gets me, if that makes any sense?"

"I believe she is the one, as they say the one for you, and the song spoke volumes Sir. I will have Ryan and Reynolds up security. Barney is already on it looking at video feed for the salon, from the cameras, she wasn't aware we had installed, if it was arson and she is to blame, we will know soon enough?"

"I want her head on a Pike Staff, unfortunately metaphorically as beheading is much frowned upon. I am going to join Ana. I will see you in the morning, and Taylor thank you."

"Goodnight Sir..."

Taylor's POV:

Lincoln has been buzzing my phone all damned night, he blocked her calls so I am fielding her off, so she switched phones and tried, only Grey doesn't answer a number he doesn't recognise or if it's a withheld number. She is up to something, but starting a fire just to get Golden Balls back to Seattle, even she isn't that stupid. Then again, she likes to try to keep him in line and the idiot allows some of it to happen too. She hit a nerve asking about Miss Steele, who it seems is going to make the boy a man.

Nearly five years we have worked for him and for everyone one of those we have had to watch his dark obsession with that horrid woman, and their shared bad habit, needless to say it's been five years too long. Then in breezes Miss Steele, and he's like a fish caught in a net. He doesn't know it but she really has saved his sorry arsed life.

Gail wants all the details of the creature who has managed to capture the boss's heart. The moment she fell into his arms, I saw the look, and hoped it wasn't because she looked like the others. I am glad he proved me wrong. I knew when I took the supplies around he was staying there and not me. He all but threw me out of her apartment so's he could be the one she saw when she came round; I did see the kink in his eyes and prayed he wouldn't do anything, but he did nothing but care for her.

When I dropped off their breakfast and saw that fucking smile as he proudly showed me his house cleaning skills, I nearly, very nearly laughed out loud. He had changed overnight and it shocked me, it happened in the blink of an eye. Hearing her speak to him, and being unafraid and challenging is a novelty; none of the others ever spoke, not even to him the majority of the time. He's led a sad life, work, work and more work. Then his weekends were spent in the main whipping brown haired women for fun.

His family call around, his trainer calls around but he doesn't have any friends as such, hopefully this is all going to change. I have never seen him as jovial as I have tonight and singing to her and wooing her, was something I never thought I'd see, it's taken me all my strength not to shake him and say, '_DON'T FUCK IT UP GREY_!' He will and not know he is doing, but with gentle guidance and me giving my subtle opinions, we will get him there and hopefully in one piece, and with Miss Steele. My phone goes.

"Speak Barney, what did you find out?"

"It was an inside job, her whipping boy Isaac can be seen entering the building, fifteen minutes before the blaze took hold, but I didn't see him leave."

"As in you didn't see him or he didn't leave?"

"He didn't leave by the doors or the garage, he will more than likely be under the rubble from when the second and third floor fell, I will inform the police department and get in the sniffer dogs and hope he's alive, though I highly doubt it."

"Two bodies, good work Barney, Barney find out all you can on him, and Barney go through Esclava's books, or get one of the new girls to do it. I want all her dirt and as soon as possible."

"Right on it T, and T is it true, he's met a proper girl?"

"You know he has, you read the witches emails and texts, Ana's the one pulling the strings too, and he knows it. She is damned special though and I think I like her already."

"Wow, praise indeed, it's only taken you four years to like me."

"Who said I liked you? Have you got the pretend office up for her?"

"Nope, 'cos it's an all singing dancing and ready to roll one, when she gets here and he's spent some money on it. It was a good idea she came up with, he asked Ros and she loves the woman too."

"Okay then which floor is it on?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Don't tell me is it the twentieth per chance?"

"Yep, he moved legal down to the fifth and the e-books department of Grey House Publishing is where they were."

"Damn, they will never get any work done. See you later Barney, thanks for the work and phone Detective Corey Williams, he's had my ear all night."

"Will do T, have a pleasant trip."I will, and put the damn red hot phone in my pocket, I need sleep. Sawyer comes into the security rooms as I head up to my bed.

"Bunker down Sawyer tomorrows going to be fun. Miss Steele is visiting Agnes Kavanagh. She texted me she will be up for a run at seven around Central Park. I doubt she will be up, but be ready, I'm not sure of her abilities either."

"So she's a fun time jogger?"

"I don't know you will find out tomorrow and watch her like a fucking hawk. This one is special."

"No shit, singing to a dame is a sure sign you've lost it."

"Indeed, get in your bunk and I will see you in the morning."

"Night Boss; it's finally gonna be fun working for the sad sap, at last we get to do cool stuff."

"Cool stuff?"

"Um, we get to watch people, instead of four fucking walls, and see interesting drunks on karaoke machines declaring their undying love, and stand watching his ass of a brother nail another girl in the toilet. He is a very classy dude! Not..."

"Kate Kavagnah is his perfect match; we'll see how long this one lasts!"He agreed and I went to my room.

Ana's POV:

Oh my god, my head is killing me. I am sweaty and naked, how the hell does he do that? He is cuddling his pillow and his gentle snore is making me smile, should I shove him and wake him? I want to kiss him so badly, but I also need to pee and get ready for my run. I slip out of bed, do the necessary, have a quick wash, and do my teeth. I run the rail and grab the running kit and shoes he so thoughtfully bought for me. I slip on the socks and runners and grab my phone from my bag and debate on waking him; I decide to leave him to sleep last night off.

He told me he loved me and I swear I have never felt so loved in all my life, well all apart from Dad and the oldies. I get a fluttery feeling in my chest as I stand over the hunk and yep the junks all there too, should I give the run a miss? I decide not to and head down to find Taylor and Sawyer in the kitchen with Mrs Lloyd, who is clearing away their breakfast pots.

"Hello Miss Steele, I'm your CPO, Luke Sawyer, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, now as I have told everyone else it's Ana. When you are out with me alone, you dress down, the only time you have your suit on is when we are with Christian, or we are at a function. Whilst I am at uni, you have to blend in and not be looking like the only red apple in a box of green ones. Taylor knows this and it's what was agreed, failing that I don't want protection, I can and have been looking out for myself a long time, so do you want to go for a run around the park?"

"Yes Ana, lead the way, how far do you want to go today?"

"Fifteen should be good; I can ease into the thirty slowly!" He gave Taylor a look. "It's what I do every other morning, come rain sleet or snow. I do the second day in the gym, is that going to be a problem?"

"No, are you ready, here's a bottle of water and a towel." We set off slowly and as we hit the park, we increased our speed. I think he was surprised that I could keep the pace he had set. I had a sip of the water as our run is almost over, my ears begin ringing, thank god for hands free, I say.

"Hello Christian what can I do for you?"

"Get back here and in bed, that's what. I woke up and you had gone, your sides cold, where are you?"

"Running back towards the apartment why?"

"Have you got Sawyer with you?"

"Of course, listen I'm nearly there now. It's been a fun little run."

"Okay, I'm very upset to be waking up alone. Wake me next time I like a run in the morning too!"

"Okay, I will and we're here now. See you in two minutes, get the damn shower running, I stink!"

"What did your last servant die of?"

"Not turning on the fudging shower fast enough and being a whiny bitch. I am opening the door; I am running up the stairs. I am opening the bedroom..."

"...Good morning Baby." I ran into a naked man waiting behind the door. God he loves showing his body off. I guess if I looked like that, I would too!

"Put me down, I stink..."

"Nope, we are going to say good morning properly..."

"We are, are we, as in a kiss," and a kiss is given, "or Christian do I get to play with this?" I grope the beast; which is swaying against my leg. "Or Christian, do we get to do it, in the shower?"

"All of the fucking above and yes a fucking good clean up in the bathroom. What are you waiting for Ana, an invite, oh and this look on you is cute, but you're wearing too many clothes, Baby*kiss*Too*kiss*Many*kiss*Clothes." He stripped me from my running kit, as I kicked my shoes somewhere in the direction of the bed.

"Christian..."

"Ana..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, so let the roll on carpet began, Christian..."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and following the story; I hope it's still keeping you gripped?


	7. Chapter 7

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers. The ones I invented are mine...

* * *

Thanks for the great comments they make me want to write more. I cannot reply to messages if you are a guest, sorry x

* * *

Chapter 7:

Who the hell are you?

Sawyers POV:

As we round the park for the second time, I'm just about keeping up with her and yes, I'd underestimated her abilities, badly, never will I patronise a woman again. I need to get fitter; she's very nearly whipping my butt. As we hit the road to home, she stops for water and not before time, I'm fucking dying. I will not buckle, but I will kill Taylor, fun runner my unfit ass, I've been watching hers for most of the damn run and not in a pervy type of a way either, but in the flagging behind way. It seems I'm a whiny bastard this morning. She takes a call from the Boss and I watch as she sprints for home, has he had an accident, what's happening?

I follow, getting a second wind and as we hit the steps, she takes them two at a time; the Boss is still on the phone as I follow, crap. As she bounds up the stairs to their rooms, I nearly catch up with her, just as I see her open the door, and wish I hadn't done the stairs as quickly as I did. I only got a fucking eyeful of his dick; he didn't see me, thank fuck, because he was too engrossed in saying good morning to the new boss lady.

I head back down and go straight to my room. I drink a quart of milk and get in the shower and I swear I ache in all the wrong places to be of any use today. I change and go to the security room, where I find T filling in paperwork and on the phone to Barney. That man hardly ever sleeps and is at the boss's beck and call 24/7, he had my deepest sympathy, but now, thanks to Miss Steele, I am now to be on call too. He finishes the call with Barney and paperwork and we do the days briefing.

"Well, she is a damned sight more than a fun jogger, more like she's a dedicated athlete, where did you get the info from, she whipped my butt and I ain't afraid to tell you either T?"

"How far did you run and how long did it take you?"

"We did two outer circuits of 6.2 km each, and ran there and back to here, and we were out one hour twenty minutes."

"The boss's best is one hour ten; she did well, anything else to report?"

"Yes, they got busy when she got back. She took a call from him and she ran back so fucking fast, I thought the fucker was dying, he was just calling her for fucking sex and I saw the junk too!"

"It was an occupational hazard as you know, but I doubt you will see the games he played before."

"So, she's serious, I mean not like the others?"

"No, this is the real thing, unless he fucks it up, and with our help he won't. She doesn't know the half of it!"

"Okay, but he is different, even I can see that."

"His mom has just called me; she saw the video and has quizzed me. I'm not to tell him, but they are coming early to see a show, but I think they really want to see Ana. I will of course tell him they are coming; I value my job too much. Much as I admire his mother, for putting up with him as she has, I need my job. That poor woman has waited so long for this."

"When do his parents arrive here T?"

"In time for dinner, you will pick them up at the airport at six. The house is a busy place tonight. Elliot is at the Kavanagh's; he will be going to the site from there and back here to join them for dinner."

"Good we won't be seeing the boys get their table treats again."

"We didn't actually see the boss doing anything, but from the grin on his face, we assumed he had a little helping hand." I laughed. "Well Sawyer, get a coffee and sit around and wait for the lovers to come down, we have a meeting at eleven." I sit and wait for my new boss...

C POV:

I watch Ana as she showers, she has mastered the controls and sings as she washes her delectable little body. I'd join her but have to be going, so I'm reluctantly getting dressed. Much as I want to stay, I have another publishing company to buy, to add to the six small ones I already have, this one specialises in e-books and already has a good web design and set up. Ana knew her stuff and her ideas could make millions for GHP.

"Ana, Baby I have to be going. Ana..."

"I heard you I'm here, you look kind of hot there Mr G. Have you got a date you forgot to tell me about?"

"No, I am working and the only person I am seeing is you, I told you when I am with a woman I am exclusive to just her. I do not cheat and I don't intend to start with you."

"Okay Nurse, I'm still finding my feet in this 'mating game' thing, so be patient. Besides did I also tell you I know how to skin a rabbit?"

"No, why would you tell me that, do you want to go hunting?"

"Nope, but if you ever cheat on me..."

"Oops, I lose my?"

"Yep, you become Christian 'Bobbitt' Grey..." I laugh as she kisses me and sorely as tempted as I am, for more, I'm picking up on her bad time keeping and I'm about to be late.

"Stick with Sawyer and Ana, have a nice time with Agnes and Kate."

"Ethan will be there too, he may need more cheering up than Kate and Agnes, he worshiped his father."

"Are you and Ethan close?"

"Not like that, but he is like a brother I never had."

"Really, like Elliot?"

"God no, I doubt he's ever had a girlfriend. I suspect he's too shy to ask a girl out."

"As in you think he may be gay, Ana?"

"No, as in damn shy, he is a polar opposite of Kate."

"I thought they broke that mould when they made Elliot, but they made a female version and called it Kate. Right, see you later Baby, remember text and call if you need me or get Sawyer to. Please, be careful?"

"I will and I will see you later I have to get ready for lunch with the Kavanagh's." I head downstairs and head into security.

"Sir, your parents are being picked up at the airport at six, by Sawyer."

"I thought it was funny she hadn't returned the text I sent her. Has she called you, because she's not called me back?"

"She did, in tears and asked was it a joke video from Elliot? I reassured it was all real and Miss Steele was a nice young lady."

"She is, really nice. How was her run?"

"She nearly whipped Sawyers butt."

"As in he let her win?"

"No, as in she did two outer rims of the park here and back in an hour and twenty minutes. You Sir have only managed to better that twice and you were in a damned bad mood as I recall!"

"Shit, she's a ringer; she said she ran a little."

"She may have fudged the truth, she won all her races in school, college, university and she ran her first half marathon when she was ten with Ray." Damn...

"What about the fire, any more news?"

"Arson is suspected, but it will take time to shift the rubble and they are expecting to find Isaac, Elena's latest boy under it all, he could be seen going in not coming out!"

"Fuck, then expect her to say he was acting out of jealousy, because of the time I spent there. God I need to be out of that woman's life. I've had it with her. I will see how the weekend transpires and rethink my business dealings with her, as of now though I want no personal dealings with her at all!"

"Okay Sir, Sawyer is awaiting Miss Steele in the kitchen."

"Good we need to get going, I want to wrap this up ASAP and get back here in plenty of time to pay my respects before Monday, to Agnes as Kate says she's struggling with Henry's death." I also want to check out this Ethan for myself. We head out to my office and I have to wonder, what Elena is planning next?

After a very lucrative afternoon, I am having a late lunch at Bouley; a very nice restaurant where I always have lunch, it serves the most amazing French cuisine. Taylor and I sit and are about to order our lunch, when I'm approached by a woman, she walks straight to the table with her head lowered. Taylor stands to protect me.

"Sir, Mrs Lincoln has sent me to talk to you, about a possible contract?"

"Who the fuck are you and how did you know I was here." I scan the room.

"My name is Paulina Hill; I believe you are expecting me?"

"I was not; in fact I told Mrs Lincoln that. Now please leave, before Taylor here throws you out."

"Have I displeased you Sir?"

"No, your mistress has, now leave and quickly." She looks confused and as Taylor walks her out, I search for the bitch that is going to feel my wrath. Taylor walks back and sits.

"I didn't see her Sir, she says Elena purchased her the tickets, and told her to hang around the restaurant, as it's where you eat lunch when in town. She also had your home address here and was about to go there when we showed up. I have told her to go back to Mrs Lincoln." I call Andrea.

"Andrea, get legal on to severing all ties with Esclava and Mrs Elena Lincoln, call in my markers and give her the required contracted time to repay any and all outstanding loans, and do it today. Thank you Andrea."

"Sir, she has been here four or five times already, but has been denied access, she believed you were here until she saw an article about you dining in New York." That explains her knowing where I was, and where to send Paulina.

"Have it couriered to her at Esclava 2, 3 and to her home, see she gets it all today, and we get a signature."

"I will and Sir, they know who Miss Steele is, apparently her mother is speaking to anyone and everyone about your romancing her daughter."

"She is, is she? Well get Barney to email me everything there is on her." I thank her again and look at Taylor.

"Sir, do you wish to leave?"

"Yes, can you pay the bill, such that it is and tip them well? Thank you Taylor, we can eat at home." He pays as I head to the door; that damn Hill woman is across the street. Did Taylor not put her in a cab? He approaches as I point to her.

"Sir, I put her in a cab myself and told him to take her to the airport." We head out and she approaches again.

"Mrs Lincoln told me to give you this, if you failed to accept me as your next submissive, she is angry with me." She hands me an envelope. I open it and look at the photos. What the fuck, these are of me? I show it to Taylor and he makes a call.

"Thank you, you may go. I do not require you services, my needs have not changed since I told you no last time. If you continue to annoy me I will have you arrested for solicitation, am I now clear on that matter?"

"Sir, I am only doing as the mistress told me."

"Fine, I will deal with her, now leave I do not make idle threats!" She turned and hailed a cab, as I watched Taylor walk back towards me.

"These are copies of the ones she used to get you to back her in Esclava. The ones she swore she no longer had."

"She's messed with the wrong man." I call Andrea. "Andrea put that last plan of action on hold. Please get legal to enforce clause three in the contract, the immediate withdrawal of funds, due to misuse of company funds, and then have finance put a freeze on all the accounts, shut her out. Get Barney to change security passwords for all accounts and do it now, please!" I end the call.

"I have paid for that bitch's last ever free Botox injection. She pays her club fees through the books as a fucking networking and publicity expense, well no more." I was angry before, but now I'm losing it. She has gone too far this time, and will pay for crossing me. We get in the car and I go home, it's too early to drop in on the Kavanagh's, besides Ana hasn't texted me or called. I call her.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"Christian? Of course I am, Sawyers here. I haven't left Kate's place all afternoon. Why what's the matter, you sound stressed?"

"Not stressed Baby, just annoyed. A business partner has crossed the line."

"And you're going to go thermonuclear on their butt right?"

"I may have gone a little crazy yes. Now how is Agnes, still throwing apples?"

"No, she has calmed down. She has taken her medication, and I played the piano for her and now she is sleeping apparently, for the first time in days. Kate and Ethan have gone to the undertakers with the suit and I am stopping to watch her, so they can get some lunch and do some brother sister bonding. Where are you?"

"I'm heading home; we have more visitors arriving later."

"Oh who might that be?"

"Baby, please do not freak out, but my parents are coming, and it's to see you. They weren't meant to be arriving until Sunday."

"Oh okay what do I do?"

"Nothing, just be yourself and they will love you. I do and so they will."

"I never tire of hearing that."

"Tire of what Ana exactly?"

"Hearing you say you love me. It makes me feel good."

"Had you not been Agnes sitting, just think of how good I could be making you feel right now?"

"You Mr Grey have a one tracked mind, but I like where this is heading, I really do."

"I do not have a one tracked mind, well much of one..."

"I can't wait to get back and test out that theory; I think you will find your train is heading into the Ana station." I laugh loudly. Taylor I know is listening, but I don't care.

"I like your train neologies Miss Steele, very much so, would that I could think of a good one but these were on the right track and all aboard?"

"Funny, but it's a private train for one that I was thinking of and yes we're on the right track. Listen I have to go Agnes is waking. I love you Christian, very much."

"As I do you Ana, very much, call when you're heading back, please?"

"Will do, goodbye Christian, see you soon." I ended the call, and called Barney and had Welch my head of security sit in on the meeting.

"Boss, what can we do for you, we have no more news on the fire?"

"I need to know everything you have on Elena Lincoln, everything. I also want Ana's emails monitoring, I have a feeling those photos will be sent to her."

"Sir, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. If I remember rightly I said she couldn't be trusted."

"Okay Welch, you can do your 'I told you so's' later, I need answers to my problems."

"Okay, but had you let me deal with Lincoln, I could have made sure that all her hard drives were purged, her safe and bank volts were checked. She has always intended to hold your past over you. If she gets wind of Miss Steele, and the life choice changes you have made, she will escalate this and quickly. You were always going to be her meal ticket, and if you want to fire me for saying this fine, but you wear blinkers where that woman is concerned, you pay us a fortune to protect you, whilst **_you_** let the biggest threat into your life and **_you_** kept her there, even though you were advised not to."

"Is this more I told you so's because I don't need this right now?"

"No, well stop making my job, Taylor's job and Barneys job harder and allow us to deal with the woman. Before Sir, she ruins you."

"It won't come to that."

"It will, what do you think will happen if the business world see's the photo's I'm looking at right now, a man beating and whipping a brown haired girl? Yes, I know it's consensual, but the photos don't show that."

"Tell me something I don't fucking know?"

"We are looking at finding our own blackmail photos, she likes them young and always has, we are having three of her boys followed, and as yet they have not met up with her. Today I informed her, the police have footage of her favourite boy, Isaac going in the building but not leaving, and they believe he may be another victim. If she doesn't have Isaac, she will need to take her angst out on one of them. We have gotten close enough to put trackers and bugs in their personal effects, such as school bags, shoes, belts, buttons, and we will get the evidence of her crimes and use those against her, or offer them up as an exchange?"

"How did you do that?"

"We have our ways, but so far they are doing nothing other than going to school and home." I dread to think how they got into their homes and I think this is a case of better I don't know how. "We have their phones, hers and those of the salon and home being monitored. We will let you know should we get anything. What do you want to do if we can't get photographic proof?"

"As soon as you know, you can't capture their indiscretions on film, give the police a call and tell them there is an armed intruder in where ever they are, and let them find her in flagrante delicto, as they say!"

"We could do that, we will see how it goes, is there anything else Sir?"

"No, and for what it's worth I am sorry I didn't listen." I swear I heard him choke!

"Okay Sir, have a good afternoon, we will let you know how things are going." I thank them and put my phone in my pocket. I stared out as the outside world passed me by. Mere days ago I was thinking I could put my past behind me; I could start again and be as happy as I have been with Ana these past few days, for the rest of my life. But now I need to get her out of my life, before it ruins hers. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her.

"Taylor..."

"Yes Sir?"

"Have Ana's things packed and ready the jet to take her home, she is in danger from that woman."

"Sir, I don't think that's wise. Mrs Lincoln won't get near her, and you have been upfront with Ana, sit her down and tell her everything first. Wait to see if anything comes of Welch's plans and then if we need to, we discuss further security measures, she is in more danger away from you right now, than she is by your side."

"Do you think I am taking this step lightly Jason, because I'm not, what if she...?"

"...Nothing is going to happen to her here, with you, me and Sawyer, I will have Ryan and Reynolds accompany your parents and we will double her security at all times, would that make you feel better?"

"She will be a virtual prisoner."

"Safe Sir, she will be kept safe. Discuss this with her and then decide. Don't let that fucking woman win."

"Yes, okay I'll talk to Ana; I don't want to send her away, not when..."

"...I know how she makes you feel, besides she wouldn't go until after the funeral, and she'd only leave us and go stop with the Kavanagh's!"

I slump back in my seat and ponder the options Taylor has given me. I go to our room and shower and try to de stress a little, as I get under the shower; I turn the jets to their full power and stand holding the wall as their powerful jets punish me. They smack against my skin in a harsh blast and as I stand and take all they can give. I don't know how long I was simply stood there being punished, but I didn't hear the screen door open, but I do feel her hands wrap around me. I don't want to turn to face her; I can't what if she leaves me?

"Why are you hurting yourself Christian? Turn it down and turn to face me please?"

"Ana...?"

"It's not likely to be anyone else Mr Grey. Now face me please?"

"Ana, just hold me Baby, please?"

"I think you will find I am doing. Turn and face me and tell me what's changed since you called me?"

"I can't, you will leave."

"I will leave if you don't discuss this, now turn those jets off and come and join me in the bedroom. Taylor looked like I'd done something wrong. He couldn't look at me."

"Ana..."

"Christian, here take this towel and join me!" I turned off the showers jets and took the towel she'd left for me, taking another I dried my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror. When I tell her everything, she will leave and if I don't tell her and she finds out she will leave. Here goes nothing!

Ana's POV:

As I slide my arms into the bathrobe, and wrap the towel around my hair, I sit on the bed and wait to hear whatever he has to tell me escape from his lips. It didn't look good down there and I know Taylor looked very tense and his greeting to me sounded terse? Whatever this is, it isn't good? He walked in with the towel wrapped around his waist and the other around his neck.

"Ana, would you go back to Portland, if I asked you too, with no questions asked?" Okay, this wasn't what I quite expected.

"I don't think so, why? Would you go back if I asked you to without telling you why?" He gave me the look. "Exactly, you wouldn't, so explain Christian and now, because this isn't doing a lot for my self confidence here? It kind of feels like you have had your fun and you want me to leave?"

"Would you go if I said that's just what this is?"

"No, because you're lying to me, and I don't think for one minute we are anywhere near over. Now sit and spill Grey. Now, before I go and grab Taylor and ask him to tell me what the heck's going on!"

"I was approached today, by a woman. She, she..."

"...Take your time, she did what?"

"She said someone had sent her to interview for being my next submissive. I was supposed to be expecting her."

"And were you, expecting her I mean?"

"No, no Ana god no, I told the woman I hadn't asked for one, nor did I want nor need one and she was to go. Taylor put her in a cab, only for her to return five minutes later, she handed me those." He pointed to the manila envelope on the nightstand. "Open it and see what I did before I met you Ana." I tentatively took the contents out, and looked at the photos inside, each on featured a very young Christian and he was either whipping or using a paddle of some sorts in them all. His body was amazing in all of them; I looked at them again and put them back.

"So this is what you're worried about, me seeing you do some of the things you told me about? Or are you worried they will get out and ruin you?"

"Both, but it's more than that, I'm annoyed at who has sent them, more than anything."

"Sit, I'm not going anywhere, so sit and explain to me who, why and what are we going to do about it, please?" He sits on the bed as I lean my back against the mass of pillows he moves and sits between my legs and leans against me. Placing my arms over his shoulders, he sighs.

"Do you remember me telling you how I got into the life I had?"

"Yes; the paedophile older hag, who groomed you, and took advantage of you, her, that one?"

"Yes Ana, that one. Well she took and sent those for insurances purposes."

"Okay, no surprises there, taken so she could control you later. Has she used these before?"

"Yes, she did into helping her start her business."

"That was very naive of you don't you think, that she wouldn't keep something else back?"

"I know that now, but I trusted her, she was my friend, she was..."

"...Way more fucked up than you? And I fudging swore then..." His shoulders rose as he laughed.

"She has found out about you and isn't happy. She is already suspected of setting fire to one of the salons I part own with her."

"What the fudge, are you kidding me, she blackmailed you into starting her business and then you became her partner? For such a bad ass business man you're a... I'd swear, but as you can see I'm staying calm."

"I realise that's what it sounds like, but she got into trouble and I bailed her out, she could have blackmailed me further, but she didn't, I thought at the time have more pictures, instead I became a partner and helped her."

"Okay, not dumb at all are you Grey? Right so that's that explained. Now why do I have to leave? So you can start up with her again, because I will go if that's what you want Christian?"

"No, I don't want you to go, it would be safer for you to go, or so I thought. Taylor says he can keep you safe Baby, but you would have more security, until we have a way of turning the tables on her."

"Okay, blackmail the blackmailer. Are you able to do that?"

"Not yet Welch, my head of security and Barney are looking into something to use against her."

"Okay, and I seem to be saying that an awful lot Christian. Now that's out in the open how many of these girls were under age?"

"None, even when I was fifteen the ones who used me then were only women, she loaned me out to older women. So I didn't fall for the younger ones, okay?"

"That's not okay, far from it, in fact that is sick and deprived. I mean the women in these photographs; they look old enough to be a submissive, and were they yours or hers?"

"Yes, all mine, well the first ones I had. After those three, I had nothing to do with Elena Lincoln, other than her finding them for me; those were the last ones she helped me dominate."

"So the mistress has a name then? Good to know. When did you start getting them to sign the paper work?"

"From the get go."

"So all we are worried about then, is the worry of it affecting your business?"

"No, I don't give a crap about that, that's too successful to fail, I own everything and nothing depends on outside finance, I have only ever owed money to one person, and that was returned with a million dollar thank you payment. No, nobody in my family know about this, it would kill them and they would hate me. I can't do that to them, ever."

"Well what I suggest we do is sleep on it, and then see what are the next cards she plays are?"

"Ana, you're not leaving?"

"No, no I am not. Now are we in a better mood?" He turned and faced me for the first time since I returned from Kate's.

"I'm in a very good mood Ana. I'm sorry I just thought..."

"...That's the trouble with you, you are so used to doing the thinking for everyone, and you don't think we can think for ourselves. I seem to remember telling you I can look after myself. I will however, have whatever security Taylor sees fit. For now..."

"Anastasia Steele, you amaze me."

"I amaze me sometimes too. Now are we having this promised wish you were here train time or not?"

"We are and I am here Baby and waiting..." We made love for the rest of the afternoon, and as we were relaxing in the tub, the bedroom door flung open.

"Are you in here Chris?"

"Stop the fuck out there we're in the bath, what the fuck do you want Elliot?"

"Mom's on her fucking way."

"I know and what of it?"

"I don't know, but the shit's hit the fan downstairs and Taylor's tried ringing you, so I volunteered to interrupt the fornicating rabbits in here."

"My phones in the office on charge and we are still in the bath, we will get dressed and be down as soon as we can."

"All right then, see you later Stainless. Sorry to interrupt the love, but needs must."

"Elliot?"

"Yeah...?"

"Fuck off downstairs now."

"Already gone...!"

"He really isn't the sharpest tool in the box."

"He's fine, so we have to get out of this bath and I don't want to. I like being here."

"Umm, where were we?" I continued moving slowly up and down on his length as he kissed me, we were finishing off what we had started before Elliot disturbed us. I was apparently in charge as I was sat on his dick and grinding on him, something that felt alien, ha that's a laugh, this sex thing is all alien to me, but I think I'm getting used to Area 51, that's for sure. I was so close to coming and enjoying being in charge too.

"Ana, now harder Baby, harder slam down harder, come with me Ana!" He sucked harder and harder upon my nipple, and as he did, I screamed for release, and we came hard together, and were both equally exhausted and in need of sleep, not getting dressed and heading to a meeting!

C POV:

As Ana and I head down the stairs together, I hear the commotion before we see it. Sawyer and Taylor were on their phones.

"What's going on?"

"She is on her way with your parents, she is a friend of Agnes and your mother invited her to join your father on the journey, for the funeral on Monday." Elena is coming here with my parent's, but why is she doing this? Taylor is annoyed.

"Oh crap." Was all that came out of my mouth, why has my life decided to implode when I have never been happier?

"Barney says the boys are at home and safe. So that theory didn't work, we just have to play the waiting game and see what she is playing at. Ana, has Christian told you..."

"Everything, I have extra security and I am to be extra vigilant yes?"

"Yes, she is up to no good and I don't like it."

"I will be fine Taylor, really fine. Would you like coffee or tea?" They all declined, "Where's Elliot?"

"Gone back to Kate's, they are going out for the evening, we're not to wait up!"

"When do they land?" I ask.

"We are going for them in ten minutes. Sit here and wait for us to bring your parents back; we will drop her of at her place."

"Do not bring her here Taylor."I don't want her here.

"Christian, yes bring her here, she needs to see we are together. She won't start anything here with your parents and I can be your loving girlfriend. She may be so annoyed she lets her guard down, I presume these rooms are wired for sound and action?" What the fuck is Ana playing at?

"Ana, she is dangerous and unpredictable."

"Christian, I am a weak, mild mannered, a pretty little girlfriend, a girlfriend who I might add can kick butt, but she doesn't know that, even if I go down when I bitch slap her into next week, I have two security guards and you to watching my back."

"We need to know what she's playing at, Ana will be fine. As she says Elena is hardly going to start anything here is she, not with Grace and Carrick here, Sir, it could work?"

"Book her a hotel room, she isn't stopping here."

"Does she normally stop here Christian?"

"God no, she has never been here. My mother may suggest she does, but alas, we do not have the space. Watch her though Baby, she is unpredictable."

"I am not moving from your side." Taylor and Sawyer went for my parents and Elena. "Can we have a drink please?"

"Yes, I will join you, is wine okay Baby?"

"Umm, thank you." I poured her drink and handed it to her as we sat and awaited their arrival.

"Ana, I love you and whatever you hear tonight, remember that. She will do and say things to rile you, to anger you and to make you look bad in front of Mom and Dad. Keep calm and remember I love you only you."

"I got all that and I will be so calm they may think I'm on medication."

"I need a headache pill and before the nights out more wine. Dance with me Ana, please?" I turned on the music, took her glass from her hand, and held her in my arms.

"Your feet and you are a glutton for punishment Grey."

"I am; it's worth it to have you so damned close I can see and feel your heart beating."

"It's worried about meeting the boyfriend's parents. They will think I'm too plain and dowdy for you Christian."

"They will see what everybody else sees, that we love each other."

"Will **_she_** mention the woman she sent?"

"I doubt it, she won't want to lose face in front of Mom and Dad, they are the only reason she is still invited to join Seattle's beautiful people at galas, charity events, balls and such like. She was only ever in with them before because of her husband Matthew Lincoln."

"What happened to him?"

"That is a long story, a story for another time. Now kiss me please?"

"Umm, such a task that is too. I like this just you and me, it's quiet and peaceful, and I am dancing and not drunk avoiding having S.E.X!"

"Our drunken sleepover, Ana that was the first time you said I was easy to love and that you did love me."

"I did? You didn't tell me that Christian."

"I wanted you to say it to me again, when you weren't under the influence of the wine."

"You Christian Trevelyan Grey are so very easy to love, especially when you have a heart as big as yours!"

"It's not as loving and as caring as yours, but it's getting there Ana, with your help it's getting there. To think I was for sending you away today, and dreading being alone tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not tonight or anytime soon." The music ended and as I kissed her, I heard my mother cry, fuck, how long had we had a fucking audience?

"Mother when did you sneak in?"

"Your father and I saw you dancing from the window; did you not see us arrive?"

"I didn't. Mother let me introduce you to Anastasia, Ana these are my parents, Carrick and Grace."

"We are so pleased to finally meet you, Elliot hasn't stopped singing your praises and the text you sent Christian, it was, it was so..."

"...It had her crying all night. Hello Ana, I'm Cary; we are as Grace says, very pleased to meet you. This is a family friend Elena Lincoln, Elena this is Ana, Christian's girlfriend." I scowled at her as she reached for Ana's hand and shook it hard.

"How long has this been going on then Chris?" I was about to tell her to fuck off, when Ana interrupted me.

"I interviewed him for the paper at university a while ago, and we hit it off straight away, please sit and take some weight of your well travelled bones. Christian, get your parents and Elena a drink, please, where are your manners? Please sit." What is Ana doing? "Are you joining us for dinner Elena, if so I will advise Emily we have another guest joining us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose on you Chris?"

"Elena, what sort of hostess would that make me, having an old friend of the family not made welcome in our home?" Our home, that's the first time she has fucking said our anything. I say it, but she never has.

"That would be nice, thank you Ann."

"I'm sorry that's Ana, not Ann, but never mind, my grandmother has hearing problems too. I would offer you a bed for the night alas, with the extra security, there is they say no room at the inn, Taylor has I think made you reservations, in a hotel. I believe it is quite a nice one too. I will just go and speak to Emily. Christian your parents drinks, where are they?"

"Coming right up Ana, wine mother?"

"Yes please, Elena wine or something stronger, you look rather pale?"

"I need it, yes Grace, Vodka Martini please Chris, and you know how I like them." I smile as Ana goes to see Mrs Lloyd. She is being either really bosses or... Crap, she is playing the dominant, why did I not see that. She is in control. Nice thinking Ana. I hand them their drinks, and pour my father a scotch.

"She's not very old, how old is she, nineteen or twenty?" Ana is back in the room.

"I'm twenty four actually, and my grandmother raised me well enough to know, that if I was to ask you that question, it would be considered rude. Apparently, ladies of a certain age don't like to be asked."

"Quite, you and my mother will get on fine, they send their love Christian and can't wait to see you Ana. When will that be?"

"Mother, slow it down. We are in Seattle in nine days, Ana has finals and a graduation to attend, and then she is moving in to live with me at Escala, so you will see her quite a lot." I look at Ana and wink.

"Don't you think you're moving too quickly Chris?" No Elena, I love this game.

"Elena, what has it got to do with you? What my son does, is no concern of yours. Even I don't tell him what he can and can't do, and besides it looks like she has him well trained, at last." My mom smiles and Ana winks, it's working, Ana's plan is working.

"Please Grace, she is right. After all, it has been a quick decision for both of us, but as I told Christian, when you meet the right person, you just know. Christian, however he may need a little more training, you're right Grace, he has for far too long had things run his own way, but when you move a woman in your home, after being a bachelor for so long, I did tell him to expect some drastic changes."

"He has staff to run around after him Anastasia." Elena don't go there and please Ana, my parents are watching you.

"He does, I know, but between you and me, I didn't mean the house work." My mother grinned; okay I guess it wasn't that bad. "Now, can I get you some of Emily's fabulous hors d'oeuvres, or more drinks because you seem to have finished yours Elena, you too Grace?"

"Please I am famished, can you walk me through to see Emily, because I'd like to see her as it's been a while?"

"Of course follow me, Christian the drinks please?" Yes Ma'am. Elena is swallowing wasps.

"I think I will have a refresh and take this jacket off. Usual rooms Son?"

"Yes, Ana had Mrs Lloyd, make them up when you sprang the earlier arrival time on us."

_"_Did we interrupt your night Christian?"

"Well, actually yes, Ana and I were having a meal out and going to a club. But when Taylor told me you were coming, we cancelled; besides we will get to play another day." He went to their rooms. Now for the fun, I closed the door.

"Christian, what the fuck has got into you? You have served me papers to sever our partnership and I have seven days to repay you five million dollars or you take the collateral of my fifty percent of Esclava, and my homes? They are mine."

"You financed your share and property to get out of the hole you dug for yourself."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me. Ana, my new mistress, knows all about our lifestyle and as you can see I have decided to accept her invitation to be her exclusive submissive."

"You are fucking with me right, you can't sub for anyone, you need to be the one dominating and whipping girls who look like her, not letting them whip you?"

"No, through Ana I have realised the path I was on wasn't right for me anymore. I told you I was not feeling it, I haven't for a while and with Ana, and it is different because she has started to heal me."

"You are one of the best Dominants I have ever trained, she will ruin you, and she can't heal you, because you're way passed being healed. You're too damaged for her to even try."

"Ana has already started, as you can see I am happy, my parents are happy. She knows how to handle me."

"She is a child; she can't give you what I can, what I have already given you, she never will. You can't stand to be fucking touched, so how does role play work with that little problem, what will you do when she ties you up and tethers you, cry for your Mommy and tell her to stop as you did with me? The way I taught you worked for you, it made you strong, she will ruin you and make you weak. You will be laughed out of the clubs, especially taking her with you." I'm about to slap her when Ana walks in, and I bow my head and look to the floor.

"You may look at me Christian." She places her hands on my chest and kisses me. "Did I hear raised voices? Christian, have you done as I asked and severed your ties to your old Mistress?"

"Yes, Mistress I have, she is not pleased."

"Nobody likes change do they Christian, I told you that?" She holds me close and kisses me again. "Now Elena, you are in my home now. I would expect you to treat me with the respect I deserve. Christian is as you can see, getting better and stronger every day. Your old fashioned ways they were not working for him. I have told him to clear away all the bad energy in his life. Especially after the stunt you pulled, you know, with the girl at lunch time, oh now that was a very naughty trick Ms Lincoln. I advised Christian that you couldn't be trusted to do what was right for him any longer, he was to cut away the cancer that was killing him, you and your dark hatred, are that cancer. I suppose that is why you have flown here, to put him straight, or are you here to offer yourself up to him again, as you did the other day?"

"Why you little money grabbing whore, I made him I can break him!" She flew at Ana and I swear I couldn't have moved as quickly as Ana did, I couldn't even see how she did it, but Elena was flat on her stomach face down on the rug. She recovered and went to strike Ana again. I was amazed at how Ana rounded on her and had her back assuming the position on the damn rug again!

"Get Taylor in here please Christian, as Mrs Lincoln is getting the next flight home. She knows her place now, right Elena?" I called for Taylor.

"What, no, I am calling the police."

"Go ahead, please, I merely side stepped a drunk in my home, to avoid being hit? I could however press charges, is that right Taylor, oh did I not say? Silly young me, I believe the room has several camera positions and captured everything? What were you telling me earlier Taylor, these are the same as the new one's you installed in the Esclava beauty shops, and is that right too Taylor, they have a friend of Elena's going in and not coming out, any news on that?" What the fuck Ana is giving the game away?

"Yes Ma'am, several in fact. Including one in the laundry closet, where Tad, may he rest in peace, was last seen folding towels, when the fire started. The falling roof blocked his route out, and he died of smoke inhalation, you may want to get back Mrs Lincoln, luckily they have found the body of your friend Isaac, alas, he didn't make it, and the police would like to speak to you, as he rang you several times, when his way out was blocked to ask for your help. They found his phone on his body."

"No, no he, he's really dead? The stupid boy was so jealous of you and I Chris. He did all that because he knew I had feelings for you Chris!" Taylor stepped forward.

"No, I believe the text he sent, stated he was sorry he had let you down, he had failed to carry out your orders. Here you are; the police have arrived to question you!"

"Why did you do this Chris, I made you..." Ana continued with the charade, that wasn't far from the truth, I would do anything for her, and do.

"It's Christian, Elena if you don't mind. And you, you delude old hag, he made himself, all you managed to do was ruin him, and I am fixing the damage you caused. Let them in Taylor."

"Ma'am..." Wow, I don't think I will mess with her even Taylor is impressed. As they cart her off, reading her, her rights, that was the right result.

"Christian, where are your parents? How did they not hear all that?"

"You don't want to know Mistress..."

"Oh, really...?" I nod as they take her away. It's far from over and there is a strong possibility she will claim he did it as she said, out of spite, as I said she would. For now, we have a little breathing space, we live to fight another day. Taylor comes back in and the fucker is smiling again.

"That was a piece of good luck for us, had she been in Seattle, she would have been on the run, being here though she missed the local news back home. Fortunately, Barney knew where to send the police and Ana over heard me speaking to him as she showed you mother in the kitchen. Now, where the hell did you learn those moves Ana?"

"From my Daddy, and from my many summer camps spent with his special friends, I told you I could stick up for myself Taylor."He grins.

"You did Baby, you really did. Oh hell what do we tell mother?"

"I don't know, she had to help with the fire back home and she was sorry she missed saying goodbye?"

"That would work, Taylor take the night off, you, Luke and the boys hit the town as we are stopping in. My parents are going to a show..."

"Are you sure Sir?"

"Yes he is, so skedaddle and Taylor, I'm giving the gym a miss tomorrow as I am having a morning in bed."

"Okay see you in the morning."

"So, you went all Domme on me there, Anastasia Steele, feel what you did to me!"

"I liked bossing your butt around, it was very empowering, it's amazing the shit you learn on Google, I got loads wrong, but hell I was good to boss you around Grey."

"So, we are having an early night then Mistress?"

"After dinner, yes your mother and father are going to a show..."

"What are we going to do?"

"Ha, I'm going to rock my little subs socks off..." I laugh as she slaps my ass, just as my parents see her wrap her arms around me and laugh into my chest, shit I made mom cry again...

* * *

So, what's next for Elena? Lol, I know I don't do the proper Domme etiquette, but I just wanted Ana to do it her naive way...


	8. Chapter 8

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers. The ones I invented are mine...

* * *

Chapter 8:

The truth will out:

Ana's POV:

"Christian, where is everyone?"

"In here mother, we're in the study."

"Oh, so you are, is Elena busy getting refresh before dinner?"Not really Mrs Grey, she's polishing up her act and coming clean, hopefully? My inner naughty giggles at the memory of her in handcuffs, and being man handled, unwillingly for a change, though I suspect on some level, she got aroused by the actions of the burly officer who placed her in the back of the police car, sick bitch that she is...

"No mother, she has been detained by the police, in connection with the fire at Esclava. She was apparently behind it. Though she is denying it, the evidence is saying differently!"

"I will get Cary to go and see if he can help her."

"Mother, I would prefer he didn't."

"She is my friend. I have to help her, Christian she is your business partner and friend too."

"She is neither my friend nor my business partner anymore, and please don't push this Mother, I have my reasons from distancing myself from her."

"Christian, I never interfere in your business, but she is my friend, would you not help a friend in need?"

"Mother trust me, she is not your friend. Please Mother, have I ever asked you to just trust me before?"

"No, no you haven't. There's more to this and I don't like the look on your face Christian. It's full of worry, and I have something to worry about don't I?"

"Mother..." Christian is struggling to tell her. His father enters the study.

"Cary, Christian needs your help, or to speak to you, I it seems am not who he needs."

"Mother you are what I need, it's just there is more to this than Elena being arrested."

"Arrested? Which station is she at?"

"Dad, please can you not get involved, for my sake please just let it drop?"

"Ordinarily yes, but she's a damn family friend."

"And I'm your son and I am asking you not to, please don't get involved. Please..." I hugged Christian as he broke down in tears. Oh fudging hell. I hug and whisper in his ear.

"Tell them Christian, tell them, they love you and they need to know what she did to you, what she is still doing. I will be right here by your side."

"They will hate me Ana..."

"No, trust me Christian they could never hate you."

"Christian, why would you say that, we love you, and no matter what you tell us you are our son. Your mother needs to know and I want to know, can we perhaps sit in the lounge and listen as you tell us why you have a sudden hatred of Elena?" I smile and point to the smaller of the two sitting rooms, I pour them a drink and give Christian a large scotch. I sit by his side and nudge him into speaking.

"It's not going to be pleasant, for either of you hearing what I am about to tell you, but I need to tell you and get this out, so please don't question the whys, until after I have finished, because I may not be able to finish telling you everything, if you interrupt, and you will want to. Ana, do you want to stay or go, because you have only heard some of this?"

"Stupid, I'm in this for the warts and all Mr Grey. It's not going to be as bad as you think, they love you, I love you and I will always love you."

"I love you too, remember that?" I nod and kiss his cheek. "When I was getting into trouble in high school, the fighting and the drinking, getting sent home from school, remember those days?"

"Yes..." His mother sighs.

"Well, do you remember what happened when I was fifteen?"

"You changed, you settled down you became a new boy that summer, doing those chores for Matt and Elena really sorted you out. It gave you a focus; we have a lot to thank them for!"

"Believe me you have nothing to thank Elena for, or Matthew either. She sorted me out you're right. She trained me and she managed me. She did this through sex, and now the fun begins." His mother was hyper ventilating, and his father drank the tumbler of scotch in one and showed me the glass. I grabbed the bottle, and filled the glass along with Christian's and sat back down.

"It started when she asked me to shift the rubble from the pool they were having done, I worked hard and filled the container and was really thirsty. Elena came out in her bathrobe with a drink of orange juice. Which I accepted gratefully and drank in one, I forgot to say thank you and she slapped my face. I was angry and went to slap her back, when she suddenly kissed me. I, well, I well for my shame I kissed her back and when I did, she felt my..." His eyes went to his groin and he shuffled uneasily against me...

"I get the picture..." His father was agog, but listening as Christian coughed and started to speak in a low voice, I held his hand tighter.

"Well I was a fucked up fifteen year old with touch issues and anger issues and just about every fucking issue under the sun, as you know you paid the fucking bills for all those doctor types. Anyway, she slapped me again, and well opened her robe, she was naked and the next thing I knew I was having sex with her on the patio floor, she told me what to do and how to please her. It went on all summer, and she would do the same thing, but if I fucked up she slapped my face and I did without sex, and she whipped me instead!"

"She did what? I am going to kill her, the vile paedophile..." I sort of gave Christian the look and he nodded his head.

"Mother this is hard enough, and there's more, lots more." He drank his drink and sighed deeply. "Over the next five years this continued, but instead of it being just simple slaps and sex, she introduced me to the world of BDSM. During this time she was my dominant, and she taught me the things I know today, after she had trained me, she became my submissive and I learned more." This was getting hard for him and as much as he wanted to just get up and walk way, he couldn't he had started and he had to finish.

"When did it end? I presume it has ended because you have Ana here?"

"It ended between Elena and me, when I was in Harvard. I had learnt all I could from both her and Harvard, and I then started the business, with her help. She leant me the start up money that you wouldn't father. Things came to an end when Linc found out it was his money she leant me, money he beat the crap out of her for giving me. He knew I was fucking her yet turned a blind eye, until I had his money. They divorced soon after, when she blackmailed him with going public with her injuries and those he inflicted on me. She kept quiet and she got a handsome settlement and the house in Seattle."

"You didn't fall of a horse; Matthew Lincoln was the one who broke three ribs and made a mess of your face?"

"Yes mother, I had screwed his wife for five years, I think I had earned the punishment he dished out. I paid her the money back in full with a million dollars in interest, within the year, but the stress I was under meant that the dark angry Christian was back, so with Elena's help I contracted my own submissive to tend to my needs."

"I know you said not to talk, but have you beaten and tortured girls Christian?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think, it is a consensual thing. I don't expect you to understand. I never harmed anyone and I have never done anything my submissive did not want done to them Mom."

"Ana, are you a..." I shuffled in my seat and my face was suddenly burning hot.

"God Mother no, no, no Ana is not a submissive she is my girlfriend. The others were contracted women, not girlfriends or anything like that; they were women who I saw when I needed them. Ana no, Ana is different, she, well hasn't got a submissive bone in her body."

"You know all this Ana and you're sat holding his hand?"

"It's who he was not who he is. Elena was the problem all along, Christian, was groomed by her and then brainwashed by her. He has only just admitted to himself that she was wrong, he thought of her as a friend. I have tried to tell him he was not to blame for this, but he won't have it."

"I don't think I do fully realise what we did was wrong Ana, it helped me is all I can see, and it worked for me." Grace was angry.

"What she did was wrong Christian. She stole your childhood. Cary, she is why he was always alone, she was why he never had friends, or went to prom, she... She is a monster, and I want that whore locked up for what she did to my son, Cary she hurt my son." She stood and as she did, Christian went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't hate me Mom, please don't hate me?"

"Christian I don't hate you darling boy, I don't understand you, but I don't hate you. I'm your mother. These though I have waited what seems like a lifetime to get, am I hurting you by holding you darling?"

"No, it's nice and I'm only sorry I have never let you hold me before." I'm shocked, he said touching was a problem, but I thought it was a strangers touch, not his mom's, oh heck poor Grace.

"I hate her though, her, Elena. Cary, she is finished in Seattle. She is a disgusting vile woman who needs bringing to justice."

"Thanks to Ana and Taylor she got what was due her tonight."

"It was just something that had to be done, until we got the other evidence we needed. Taylor and I had to get Elena to think I was into Christians past life. Only I took on the role of a female version of Christian, Elena's much younger counter part. I had to make her believe Christian was mine, that I was his boss, to put it a nicer way." Grace looked at me and then at Christian.

"That explains the floor show earlier, with Ana playing the lady of the house, was all that to show Elena there was a new woman on the throne and being your 'boss'?"

"Yes Mom and it shocked me that too, but Elena has done some other things we haven't got proof of and we needed her to be angry enough to lose her cool, and after you and dad left the room she did. Ana made her angry and she has at last shown me her true colours. I will answer your questions now, if you have any?" His father drank the last of his scotch. He shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, I know you don't believe this, but this is the hardest thing he has ever had to do. He feared telling you would drive a wedge between you and him. Nevertheless he had too, because Grace was hell bent on you Mr Grey representing her, and you would have, in all probability have got her out, out to run, hide and do this to the other younger boys she has, they too are still in high school, and they could end up like Christian. We had to do something, she is doing things she shouldn't to more children and it needs to end."

"How can you accept what he did before Ana?"

"Christian and I have talked about his life before me and I though am not happy about it, I know that's not what he wants from me, and that life is in his past. I'm angrier about what she did to him, I understand that Christian too needs time to realise it was wrong, because he thought it was okay, so you're not the only one finding this difficult Mr Grey. For almost half his life, she has been one of the biggest and most influential parts of it. "

"I understand, but he has for all those years lead a double life, if you will. He kept secrets, secrets that I am struggling to understand. Ana, thank you for being here, for loving our son, but for now, we just need time, I will take your mother for a quiet meal, we need our alone time to understand this, all of this whatever it is, can Taylor please take us somewhere anywhere?" Taylor was called for and came to the door and then escorted his parents to the car, his mother was shame faced and quiet, his father angry I think? They were hard to judge, as I did not know them. The man I knew though, his face I watched a little more, he looked angry, sad and even lost all the emotion, confusion was there on his beautiful face, and his eyes were now cloudy grey.

"They hate me Ana. I knew they would. What do I do now, tell me Ana what the fucking hell do I do now? You seem to have all the answers. You said they would understand. They didn't, and they fucking hate me. I should have ignored you." I sat and watched as he paced the room. He drank the scotch and poured another and another. All done as I sat and watched, watched as his world crumble. I waited for him to calm down. There was just no talking to him; every time I tried to talk, he shook his finger over his mouth. After he finished the bottle he grabbed another, then he marched out of the lounge and into his study, he slammed the study door shut and locked it. I know because I heard the key turn. My heart hearing that seemed to stop beating. My hearing then became muffled and all I could hear were the booms and thuds of my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

What do I do now? Do I stay here and wait for him to come out, do I go to bed, or do I leave? I have enough money for a hotel for a couple of days. I could go to Kate's, as I have a free pass to the guest room. I clear away the glasses and take the empty bottle to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Emily, dinner is off. The night has been a disaster and I really just want to run and hide."

"No, that wouldn't help any; running away dear never helped anything. Here eat this, it's only something light, then drink this and get to your bed. He will be in his study all night, it's not the first time and it sure won't be the last time." I smiled, sat at the breakfast bar and moved the food around the plate, not caring too much for the dish she set before me, or any other food for that matter. I ate a few mouthfuls as Taylor arrived back.

"Can you take me to the Kavanagh's? I think I have outstayed my welcome here Taylor?"

"Where is he?" I pointed to his study.

"He's locked in with his good scotch, he drank that one and I don't know what to do next?"I pointed at the empty bottle.

"Go to bed, he will be fine in the morning Ana."

"He maybe, but I won't be. I am just a stranger trying to fix a broken stranger. I didn't know everything or come to think of it, much of anything of the life he led before, so who was I to try to fix it? Then I go and top it all by saying his parents would understand. Obviously they didn't, but he had no choice but to tell them, because Grace wanted that beast out of jail. She wanted her friend out and all he was saying trust me, there are reasons. Damn it Jason, they needed to know the reasons to keep her locked away, and he had to tell them, for them to understand why it was so important."

"I understand everything you are saying Ana, everything. He has always known this was coming; it was just a matter of when. I'm surprised he has managed to hide it as long as he has, because Elliot has nearly caught him so many times, with one of the others."

"Well it's out now, and I am to blame. Is there a spare room I can use?"

"The one opposite his room is made up; it's his sister's room."

"Thanks Jason, thanks Emily, I will sleep in there if that's all right?"

"Sleep wherever you wish he won't leave that room, not until tomorrow."

"I will need a run in the morning; I can go on my own, because after tomorrow I have a feeling I won't be a problem for you, as I won't be here or in his life to be a problem."

"The men and I are all going for a training run at six, is that too early for you Ana?"

"No, I will be up and then I will head over to Kate's. Thank you Jason." I head to his room; if he isn't coming up, I don't have a problem. I feel like, hell what do I feel like, hurt, lost, alone, mad, sad? Yes, I feel all those things, I feel like I did when the strap of my bag broke and my life spilled into the rain filled street and got ruined, but this time, it's my heart that the car runs over and squishes. I throw the clothes I had on in the closet, pick up a shirt of Christian's and wear it to bed. I don't want to use any of the other stuff. Stuff I won't be able to pay for. I hit the light switch and climb into bed and my body goes for his side of the bed and his pillow, and then the damn tears come, when all I want to do is sleep. Sleep did not come easy, but when it did, the pillow was wet through with my tears.

I woke at five thirty, and the bed sadly had only the one occupant, me! I then remembered the night before and my head hurt. I changed into the running clothes that Emily had washed and placed back in the closet, placed on my runners and grabbed a hair scrunchie and placed my wild just out of bed un-brushed un-manageable hair in it and grabbed my phone. I went down to the kitchen to see the four of them waiting for me. I grabbed the offered bottle of water and the towel from Sawyer.

"Same route as yesterday?"

"Reverse the course and we add in the centre path too, is that all right Ana?"

"What? Yes, yes that's fine." I plugged myself into my phone and turned up the volume and headed down the steps, I warmed up as did the others and as I headed out they followed. I ran and listened to the music I watched the road as I crossed into the park, and the men followed. I need this to be hard, I need this to burn. I wanted this to hurt. I run and all I hear is the breath and the wailing of Scissor Sisters singing 'they don't feel like dancing,' no fucking shit, neither do I. I flick off the joyous run mix I have playing and stash it in my ass pocket. I then take it up a notch as the men continue to follow...

Taylor's POV:

"T, she's going too fast this pace will kill her." I don't think that she is, because she's good, she's not slowing or struggling, unlike my men, and I know why she is doing this too. If I'd had my way, the drunken bastard would be out and running too and suffering for what he has put her through. I take my angst out on the punch bag; she runs hers away.

"Sawyer I know, but it's how she copes. Keep up you two."

"We are, just about; what sort of time are we looking at here? We've been out an hour and ten minutes already."

"She's killing yesterday's time. We need to cross the park, T we are being followed and watched two o'clock T."

"I know they have been with us for the last half click." I catch up to Ana. "Follow me Ana, and keep close we are being followed."

"Okay, back home?" I nod as she does as she is told, I'm glad she does take instruction, and well. I send Ryan and Reynolds to double back when we hit the tunnel coming up. They sprint past us and each fork off to a different route.

"Who is it Taylor?" She asks as she carries on running.

"We will soon find out. Stop here and stretch, please?" She stretches and places the water on the park bench. "Ryan where are they?"

"Approaching your six and fast and we are coming up behind them now."

"Stay by me Ana and don't do anything stupid we are here for you."

"I won't, I promise, how many are there?"

"Reynolds numbers?"

"There are seven or eight men and at least four women." Ana laughs, as she turns and faces the possible ambush and abduction team.

"Taylor, it's the university rowing team, they run the park everyday at this time. I see them all the time when I'm here; a hit squad is highly unlikely to be so large, and I came out much later yesterday, and ran another route today, they could hardly have scoped my running pattern, because I haven't been here enough times. Over cautious much guys?" I call back the two guys, as their purple running gear confirms they are who she says they are.

"So T can we get back?"

"Yeah, well handled, and Ana, thank you for the entertainment, let's go and wake the Boss, you two need to talk. Give him the morning Ana; if he hasn't spoken to you by then, I will take you personally to Mrs Kavanagh's! How are you three feeling?"

"I'm just peachy T, just frigging peachy, these two are gonna puke though." Sawyer had the pleasure of this yesterday, and knew what was coming, the other two? They look dead on their feet, as Ana sips the water and looks flushed but not breathless! She runs with us for the rest of the journey home. Sawyer was right she is very good, and extremely fast, the boss would struggle with the time she set this morning. I left the fucker stewing last night; he hadn't opened the other bottle, but the rooms a mess. I doubt he really blames her at all, but he will be told she is intending to leave. When I get back, he will wake the fuck up and talk to her. His parents too looked very troubled when I picked them up. Carrick Grey especially. He asked me all about his son, and as he's his father I let him know everything, it seems Ana had told them most of it. He just asked my opinion. That given, and told that they were very lucky he happened across Ana, or the Lincoln woman, in my opinion, would have used him more, and far worse than she already had.

Grace had been crying and blamed herself, as all good mothers do, but more so, because she was the one who agreed with Elena, to send Christian over, just to keep him out of trouble. I can see how she would think that in all honesty, as hard work had made me a better man. The young Christian was an out of control, moody and angry hormonal teenager, and the older Christian, nearing thirty, was supposed to be a calmer and more controlled? Then he must have been one angry prepubescent hot headed fucker to control back then, because he's still a fucking bad tempered and arrogant older bastard most of the damned time now... We get back and Ana goes straight to shower. I go into the study. It's a little before eight, and time for him to wake the fuck up and smell the Java!

"Mr Grey, Sir, you wanted waking at eight, it's that now Sir."

"I heard you, shut the fucking door on your way out."

"As you will Sir, are you going to say goodbye to Miss Steele before she leaves?" He looks up.

"She's what?"

"She was going to stop at Mrs Kavanagh's last night, but I managed to put her off until lunchtime today."

"Why would she fucking do that?"

"I believe after all the scotch you drank, you blamed her for everything. I can if you wish let you review your performance?"

"I did what? I don't remember much after my parents left. Did they come back or did they leave too?"

"They returned at eleven. Miss Steele, she went to bed a little before nine, when you locked yourself in here with one of the nicer scotches you have."

"You let me fucking drink another bottle of scotch?"

"Sir, you are apparently a big boy, and if you wanted to fucking drink your own scotch, you would do. I was to shut the fuck up and leave you to it. So I did."

"I'm sorry it seems I was a prick last night. Jason they hate me, the look in their eyes was painful to see."

"Was that Ana's fault? The look they gave you, was it her fault? I mean, you're a fucking big boy now, wearing big boy pants, grow up and act like a man, and try not be that fucking Lincoln woman's whipping boy anymore; she's gone. Miss Steele, who isn't kidding, she will be going too, if you don't suck it up and sort it out. As for your parents, they need time to get around the crap you did, I have been with you for five nearly six years and still I feel sick remembering the things you did. You paid me to shut up say nothing and cover all the bases.

I think I have done a pretty good job so far. I won't however, sit by and watch you throw away the best thing to fall into your sorry and sad fucking world. Get your drunken butt out of that chair, and go and talk to her, which is what you should have done last night. Here too is my resignation, if you don't make it up to her. The life you led wasn't just bringing you down, Gail and I were right there with you and we are not going there again, do you hear me?" I have money saved from the enormous wages he pays, so I am not going to be destitute over this. I will not go back to the crap we had to put up with before Anastasia Steele saved us all. He moves...

C POV:

"Gheeze, okay Dad. I get it I was a prick. She isn't leaving Jason, because I love her and she said she loved me, and I didn't blame her for this happening, I blamed myself. Crap, I said that all aloud, didn't I? Did she sleep in another room?"

"No, she cried herself to sleep at about two this morning, she is in the shower. We have just returned from a run in the park Sir, and yes you did say all that aloud, and I'm glad you do love her, but she's angry at you right now."

"Is she really angry?"

"What do you think; she beat your best angry run time?" I bang my head on the desk, what the hell did I say to her?

"Pissed off I would guess and doesn't know I'm a stupid and arrogant prick most of the time. I need to get up there and talk, I guess?"

Why am I asking such a rhetorical question, when I know Taylor has never as much as raised his voice to me before? I now feel like that stupid kid I was way back then, sulking because I knew I had done something wrong, and I just didn't want to ask for help in fixing it, help I knew was there, I didn't have to go to Elena, I chose that option because it came with the benefits. Choosing her over them was a mistake, the worldly wisdom of my poor parents was always lovingly given, perhaps had they smacked me and grounded me, as Ana had said they should have, it could have been different. I better get used to asking for help, before I lose the best thing ever to come into my fucking life.

"Yes you guess right, why are you still sat here?" I head upstairs, after I rip his letter up, I think I need my little Jiminy Cricket, better known as Jason Taylor, bad ass mother fucker and part time Elvis impersonator, to stay with me a lot longer. I worry as I head in, and when I do, it's to the sound of tears and water falling. Great...

"Ana, Ana can I come in please?"

"It's your home."

"I'm sorry, I know that is a piss poor word, but I am. I just hit out at you because you were there and I was hurting. Making you hurt was never what I wanted, but I wanted to hurt more, I wanted to be punished, and in my stupid head, I wanted you to leave and that would be my punishment, because I don't deserve you Ana, I love you, but I am not worthy of you."

"That makes no sense."

"It did in my head, I wasn't thinking straight."

"What were you thinking, because from where I was sat, it was like you blamed me for everything?"

"I didn't blame you did I, strike that, I did obviously. I'm sorry Ana I am so fucking sorry, will you forgive me. I need you in my life, not running out of it?"

"Christian, I'm sorry, you said your parents weren't ready and I shouldn't have pushed you into telling them. Can you forgive me for doing that?"

"Forgive you for what, getting me to do something right for a change? Telling them the news, which was way beyond bad, never had a good time Baby. It had to come out Mom wouldn't have stopped wanting to get Elena free. I'm just sorry you were a casualty of the war."

"Ha, war? That was a mere playground bitch slap; the war is yet to start. You look like you need a shave and a shower. Will you join me?" Have I been forgiven? I can't believe it was that easy for her to forgive me. "Christian, do you need a hand undressing?"

"No, that I do know how to do." I climbed in the shower and she headed towards me, her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck and her body close to mine. How is she so able to forgive so easily?

"No more Christian, no more letting this affect you and me to that extreme again, do you hear me Grey, next time I may go all Domme on your ass, and kick the shit out of you, but it will all be done in a loving and nurturing way of course?" She fucking winked.

"I can't promise to be perfect Ana, I don't know about these things. Unlike you, I haven't got it in me to see the good in everyone; I seem to see only the negative."

"You see us, you and me as a negative Christian?"

"No, no that I see as a positive, its other things dancing around in my head that are fucking with me. No Ana, you beguile me; you are possibly the best thing to happen to me, since I woke to find an angel tending to my needs in a hospital bed many moons ago."

"Oh, heck I feel like crying again now, way to go stud."

"I like that, stud... You know me so well,"

"Ha, horses ass more like, or a donkey or an actual ass even? Now do stop your endless chatter and let's get to the fun part, the makeup sex. You, get on your knees now, and see if I missed a bit here."She smiles and points to her very inviting Hilda!

"Yes Mistress, I live to serve..."

"Christian?"

"Yes Ana, I saw the look, it will not come out of my mouth again, this however will..."

"That I think I like Mr Grey, oh god yes, more give me more..." I was on my knees servicing the very wonton needs of the future Mrs Christian Grey...

Ana's POV:

As I lay in his chest exhausted from a morning of him saying sorry again and again, my fingers are slowly running through those copper tinted locks, when he smiles and flips me over, I'm giggling as he growls.

"We need to get up; I have a feeling they are sat waiting to talk, again. Will you please come with me and keep me calm?"

"I guess I can do that, we need another shower first."

"That we do Miss Steele; that we do, you smell of me and sex, and I like it when you do too. It shows the world you are mine Miss Steele, all mine." I squeal and escape his wandering tongue and head into the bathroom. I have now mastered the daisy and the meadow full of water giving sprinklers, now I have mastered the damned electronics; I don't get an ex-foliating butt and hu-hu peel any more. I'm stood under the copper shower head when he walks in like a tiger on the prowl.

"Christian that was gross; there will be no more sex ever, if people can smell you on me! They can't can they?" I sniff the air and I kind of smell like him, oh fuddle, he's laughing as he chases after me.

"No Baby, you can't. You escaped Ana; just when I was thinking I need to do the impossible."

"What would that be kind Sir?"

"Get downright dirty, whilst getting refreshingly clean."

"Oh, that sounds like a very good magic trick. Come in and practice with me. I am after all a very bad, magician's assistant."

"Bad egh, just how bad are you thinking Miss Steele?"

"I can be very bad Mr Christian, very bad or very naughty. Why Mr Christian, do you have a magic wand there, or are you just happy to see me?" He picked me up as he laughed. My legs are now wrapped around him tightly, as he carries me to the corner of the shower. I screech as my back hits the cold tiles, then I moan at both the coldness of the tiles, and his harsh and hard entry into my ever needing more, sex place, by the beast that always seemed to be ready and able to drive me wild with more and more want! I arched my back, and stretched to accommodate the beast that was rising.

"You're very nice to practice with Anastasia, and you are all mine."

"All yours Christian, take me harder, take me now Christian." He pounds into me and my backside into the now warming tiles, and with each thrust, I shivered and shook, all whilst my mouth screamed cruder ruder words and directions at the very sexy and dedicated man, giving me his all. His thrusts upwards into me were frantic and getting faster and faster, the words are now mumbled instructions and screams, if anyone could hear us, one of us namely me, sounded like I was being murdered. "I'm coming Christian, coming, coming now..." I clamp him tight as I come hard, it's a good thing apparently and a thing Christian likes.

"Baby fuck me please fuck me back hard fuck me back harder, god yes Baby yes, fer, fer, fucking, yes, yes, yes." As we come together, the water washes us clean, Christian and I, as we slowly uncouple, all done with sensual kisses and groans, my legs then de-clamp and flay by his side, as I hang tightly from his neck. He kisses me and I melt into the warm wet kisses. As the evidence of our epic magic trick disappears down the drain, in a sea of happy tears and dirty, dirty shower water... We dress in near silence as he looks at me and I look at him, his eyes seem to want more, god damn it I can't, I'm in need of bed rest for a month...

"Remind me to thank Taylor."

"Why what do you have to thank him for?"

"Not taking you away last night, making me wake up and stop being an ass, the list is apparently getting longer."

"Must be bad if he's quoting lists at you, are you a bad boy Mr Grey?"

"No, not really I'm not sure what I am? A dumb ass sometimes: a hot head sometimes, perfectionist most of the time, a maddening boss, nearly all of the time, in love with you Ana, all of the time, I'm so happy with you, all of the time." He was sat putting his socks on and just staring at me, he looked like he was thinking of something deep and meaningful to say.

"What have I got something on you don't like? You chose them after all?"

"What did you say Ana, I sort of zoned out there for a moment, thinking of how fast this seems to have gone. All this has happened in less than a week. I'm stunned I think, that for one I met you, two you would still consider being with me, given what you know about me, and finally three, that I fell so hard and so quickly in love with you." I didn't know what to say.

"All I asked you was; was it the dress?"

"The dress, like you is beautiful and even better for having you in it."

"Thank you for choosing it and I must get a cold more often, the last nurse I got was pretty damned amazing."

"I didn't get it for you, I for my shame asked Andrea, my PA, to pick outfits and things for you and for several days here, I gave her your sizes, seeing as I knew from removing the others, what you needed. She and the personal shopper did the rest."

"You are a Mega Mogul, sexpot, good looking, kind, caring, drunken fool and loving son. What girl wouldn't fall for you Christian?" He stands over me as I sit and dry my hair. "Oh and by the way I did fall for you quickly too, and I don't know when it happened. Maybe during the talk over lasagne, or the kiss to distract me on takeoff, the talk on the plane or when you made love to me the first time who knows? I knew it could be something special, when I thought you weren't coming to eat my lasagne. I paced that room cursing the fact I had invited a stranger to eat with me. Perhaps in my drug induced wild night with the handsome nurse, you did something nice, that my subconscious remembered who knows why this has happened so quickly?"

"I'm glad it did. I am sorry about last night am I forgiven Baby?"

"I think you're well forgiven Christian."

"You're so understanding Baby." No just stupidly in love, that's all I am!

"Okay then forgiven and forgotten, let's see what they have decided to do? Remember they will blame themselves and will be hard on you, remember they love you and this will take time for them to fully understand."

"Here goes nothing then..."

C POV:

We enter the front lounge. Where we find Elliot and my parents, great they have told him and he looks like they have told him I'm dying...

"Christian, Ana please sit do you want tea or coffee?"

"Ana has tea and I will have a coffee please Mom."

"Did you talk much after your mother and I went to dinner Christian."

"We had a few words, more this morning when the fog cleared. Why?"

"Well, I asked Elliot to come over earlier, I remember she was very friendly towards him when he was in high school too and it seems Elena had liking for both of my son's." I look at Elliot and he can't look at me.

"Elliot too was seduced by the friendly neighbourhood whore, when he too was fifteen. It seems this is a magical number for her."

"Why did you never say anything Elliot?"

"I could ask you the same thing Bro?"

"I was told not to, and then as time went on I chose not to, it was my business and had nothing to do with you."

"Well I was told not to, and that it would upset Mom."

"When did it end, and how long did you and she, you know... Elliot?"

"Not long, it stopped after she tried to whip me for the first time. I lost it, and threw her in the ornamental fish pond I was helping Linc build one summer. She was nice at first, she offered me a drink and that was it. Then a few days later, she offered me more and I forgot to say thanks, she slapped me and I said slap me again bitch, and she did. Then it got a little heated and the next thing you know, well I'm fucking the life out of her in the steam room. It went on for a couple of weeks the slapping and the fucking. Then I said I had a date with a girl so couldn't come back later and see to the pond. She got a leather thing out and started whipping me; I grabbed it and threw her in Linc's new Koi pond, she never asked me around again funny ole thing."

"How, I mean oh god..." **_I held Christians hand; I wasn't sure what was going on in any of their heads._**

"Look, this is family time to talk and yes Christian, I realise you need me, but they need to open up to you and you to them."

"Where will you go?"

"Kate wanted to go shopping I guess I could tag along with her?" Christian passed me his card.

"Take that and have a blow out, do girl things and yes it's my card yours hasn't come through yet, so use mine."

"My card, what card have I got coming to me?" Well it's for my account, but if she thinks it's hers, she may use it, well I hope so anyway.

"Your staff card; I will transfer whatever you spend back to mine, if that makes you happier Ana?" She grumbles something about buying love and says her farewells, kisses me and tells me to be calm, fucking keep calm, is she mad? I am fuming I now realise I was just a fool for not doing what Elliot did. She goes with Sawyer to pick up Kate and as I watch the car leave, I turn and speak to my family...

"So, how come you didn't see the signs, if it happened to you too?" I ask Elliot.

"I was away at college when she started with you, I would have seen the signs, and I wish I had come home that summer and not gone to football camp, it could have all changed."

"Elliot, she did help me, I know it wasn't in a way everyone wishes, but for me it worked. I know on some deeper level I'm just a fuck up. At the time, her 'teaching' and I know it's not what you consider it to have been, but to me it was. I could have walked away like you, but on some level, I liked the pain and the discipline.

"It was my fault; I pushed both of you towards a paedophile."

"You hardly pushed us into doing it Mom, Linc paid really good money for digging hole in the ground, and I think that's where I got the desire for the diggers and the building from actually. Linc was a cool guy, when he wasn't drinking and hitting Elena."

"He didn't hit her hard enough." Mom says...

"Grace dear, calm down what's done is done, now we have to figure out what do we are to do?"

"What can we do Dad, I don't want to go to court and say, 'Hi I'm Elliot, I got laid by my mom's friend and neighbour, when she was nearing forty and I was just fifteen, I'd feel dirty. Mom most kids today are experimenting, I know she wasn't my first. Do you want me to write you the list, there was a few who I told I was older too."

"Elliot, you are not helping."

"No, but at the time of these shenanigans as mother so politely called them did help him, how thankful to her were you for calming Chris down?"

"That was before I knew how she had managed it."

"Mom, it worked for him, he wasn't a big dick head any more. He studied and he was a little nicer. Perhaps it worked for him?"

"Elliot you agree with Christian, that this was acceptable?"

"In a way, but had it happen to Mia, now then I would have fucking freaked out. Boys have needs Mom; they are fuelled by rampant hormones and crap."

"It was wrong."

"It was you're right, but what can you do about it, Christian I presume doesn't want to go public on this?"

"No I fucking don't, coming out to Mom and Dad has been bad enough, telling the whole world Christian Grey is a dominant and into BDSM is not for public knowledge!"

"What the fuck, Mom never said anything about you still being into the kinky crap! Way to go Bro and Ana is Ana..."

"...No she is not, Ana is not a submissive. She is my girlfriend and the woman I intend asking to be my wife." And there it was... You could hear a pin drop...

"You intend asking Ana to marry you?" My mother's face is the happiest I have seen it in a while and well, certainly than in the last twenty four hours anyway.

"Yes, when the time is right, but that isn't today and it may not be for months. I don't want to rush her into anything and I want to get to know her and for her to know me."

"She's a really nice and intelligent girl according to Kate, her mother loves her and her brother thinks she is sweet too." Brother, the brother thinks she's sweet for fucks sake.

"So what do we do then? What exactly can we do? She has asked for my company to represent her, she was flown back to Seattle this morning, for the murder of Thaddeus 'Tad' Webb."

"Murder...?" My mother seemed shocked, at least she's not asking for details of my life any more.

"Yes, the police found several emails on Isaac Jeffers laptop that were sent between them, security codes and times that the salon would be empty and where she had placed the key, were mentioned. She was not very organised and it seemed like a rushed unplanned fire, so she could claim on the insurance perhaps?"

"So even after I asked you not to speak to her, you did?"

"No son, I did not. I simply called in a favour at the police station. I have told her or rather the firm has, that we do not want to take on her type of case. As it is, her bank accounts have been frozen, so it looks like she will be using a public defender. Apparently, there is some sort of tax audit taking place and papers were lodged with the courts to sever all your ties with her due to fraud? Would all that be of your doing?"

"No just the severing of all our business agreements, due to her fraudulent expenses claims, they were petty amounts really, but it was the only way to get her off my back, but Barney was looking through financials, perhaps he found more dirt."

"Do we need to ask will there be anything of your past life making its way to the papers?"

"That's a best you don't know thing Dad, Taylor's on it. She has photographs and threatened me with them, she still may do. We are looking at seizing her assets as per the contract we drew up when I gave her the backing to open number three and the loan of five million she has never repaid. I can then enter all her properties legally and search. As they will become mine, she put them and her shares up as collateral!"

"Good, now I think your mother and I are going to pay our respects to Agnes and then see a few friends for drinks. What are you doing?"

"I'm heading into work; I still have problems with the site I got waylaid with Kate yesterday."Elliot understood my needs why didn't everyone else?

"Me too Dad, how about we all go for dinner tonight, Mom?" I look at her as I ask.

"Yes lovely, and bring Kate please Elliot, I'd like to meet her too." I call for Taylor.

"Do you want Ryan to drive you today Dad?"

"Taylor has already given us Reynolds, but thank you now off to work, your mother and I have to be off." Is this over for now? My mother stands as Reynolds tells them their cars ready.

"See you later Christian, and for now we relax and put that business away for now. It has given me a headache and one sleepless night, I don't want any more."

"Okay Mom and for what it's worth I am sorry, sorry it came to this."

"I know, but you are getting married, just last week I figured you were G.A.Y!" She whispered and spelt the damned word too! They disappeared, and then it was two.

"So, we screwed the same wicked witch then, and if it's all the same to you Chris don't tell Kate that, she's already fishing for a story?" Crap I own the damned paper she's fishing for...

"I won't and she won't, she works for me now, or she will do pretty damned soon! This Ethan, is there something I should be worried about, you know with Ana?"

"No, he considers her another sister; she spent so much time with Kate they practically are anyway." Good I rest a little easier. "Anyway, I have a site that needs inspecting. See you at dinner, married, ha that was a good one to shut Mom up, why did I not think of that? Laters Bro!" He went off with Ryan. I turned and Taylor was there.

"I have a few hours of work to do in the office. Thanks for this morning Jason, before I forget to, I was an idiot and I can't thank you enough. Ana, she is changing me into a better person; it just may take me a while to fully change."

"Sir, change takes time, miracles however well they take longer to work Sir?" I grinned.

"To work, and I can still stick the fucking envelope together!"

"It went out with the garbage earlier. Sawyer says Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh are enjoying themselves. They were last seen buying lingerie in Agent Provocateur." Damn, there's me with a pitching fucking tent!

"Get me to work Jason..." He did the Elvis thing and I grabbed my laptop case and followed. I also sent a text.

CTG: I hope you put plenty of silken garments on that card I gave you, I like seeing your body in silk. I like better seeing the silk on the carpet too. I hit send and get in the car. As I settle in my phone chimes.

ANA: I did actually, and a pretty dress and shoes. Do you want a sneaky peak?

CTG: What do you mean Ana?

ANA: This... (Open attachment...)

I open the picture file and as I do, I am shocked and very pleased too. She is modelling the garments she is thinking of buying. A pale skin toned corset and the skimpiest of panties with the matching belt. Wow...

CTG: Buy it in all colours and the stockings to go with it. I need cheering up, lots x

ANA: I may just do that, oh and I love you. I feel so cherished and loved, thank you xx

CTG: I intend to give you the world Ana.

ANA: You are my world. Got to go; Kate says I have to see the crotch less panties, shall I get those too?

CTG: Going into work with a boner thanks for that. X Get whatever you want. See you laters Baby, were having a family dinner...

I get no more replies, but I definitely go into the meeting to buy the second e-book company in a very good mood... I can't wait to see what she has bought...

* * *

THANKS FOR THE GREAT COMMENTS, SORRY I CANNOT REPLY TO GUEST REVIEWS THE ELENA STORY WILL RUN ITS COURSE BUT NOT TAKE OVER... I AM PLEASED SO MANY OF YOU ARE READING FIFTY FALLS TOO, THAT IS MASSIVE BUT DON'T READ IF YOU WANT FIFTY SHADES IT ISN'T ANYTHING LIKE IT LOL XXX


	9. Chapter 9

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers. The ones I invented are mine...

* * *

Chapter 9:

The good the bad and the ugly:

Ana's POV:

After reading Christian's text, I went mad in the pretty underwear shop. I placed the one he liked me modelling and a racy red and black version in the basket, I like this vampy Anastasia, but I'm not too thrilled at feeling like a kept woman, because he is paying for it. I subconsciously make a note of what I owe him so far. Then have a cold sweat, because it's at least six months' salary...

"Ana, how did it go the interview at GEH? Have you got the interview taped? In all the mess with Dad, we haven't talked have we?" Kate brings me out of my mental mind bank.

"I sort of haven't actually done the interview." And thar she blows...

"What, shit what, you mean as in typed it up yet?"

"I was going to GEH; I swear I was, until I got really sick. Wanda broke down miles away from home, I wasn't dressed for the rain and had to walk home in that same cold wet rain. The damn brolly refused to work too. Then, I had a crap couple of days of sneezing and being sick, and on the morning I was due to drive up to Seattle, I phoned and had to cancel. I swear I thought I'd phoned you and him; well I now know I only phoned Christian, I told him to bring me soup and help me get into my Mr Bunny pj's."

"You asked Christian Grey, Seattle's hottest billionaire businessman, to bring you soup and dress you?"

"Yep, that about sums it up, apparently I spoke to his assistant and pissed him off, well you did, sort of? When he knocked on the door, he asked why you hadn't bothered to turn up. Then I passed out."

"What, he came to see you? I mean me and found you?"

"Got it in one, Kate you're very good at this investigative journalist crap, anyhow my story of your non story, after I passed out, he stayed and saw to it I was fed, watered, bathed, dressed and medicated."

"Wait Stainless; run that middle one by me again, he ran a bath then he bathed and dressed you, he saw you naked Ana?"

"He did, after I managed to puke all over him."

"We need drinks, lots. Come on this sounds juicy and I need cheering up, don't make me pull the Dad card, and I want to know how he actually took Anastasia Steele's much prized and fought over virginity."

"That was below the belt, Kevlar, using your dead father to get your own way. I need to eat too; alcohol is only to be had alongside food."

"Sorry, but I need to just be me again and talk to a sane person; Elliot has been so good."

"From what I hear from Christian, you won't get that from Elliot!" I say as she starts to gush about my boyfriend's brother.

"I'm not complaining, the sex is like really amazing, and he does other things with that mouth of his, he..."

"I'm not listening to how he uses his mouth on your Hilda!" Kate as ever, is spilling her sex secrets; I should be an expert, the amount of gossip she spills.

"You know Elliot had mom eating out of his hand last night. Why he had to rush off this morning I still can't figure out what the rush was. Do you know?"

"I don't know, family things I think, anyway about the food, is it a yes?" She agreed and as we headed to the register to pay for the lace and silk goodies, Sawyer approached me and talks quietly.

"Mr Grey has asked me to remind you, you and he are having dinner with his parents tonight and Miss Kavanagh is to be asked to join his brother Elliot. Perhaps keep the drinks to a minimum?" What the hell, has he got me bugged, Kate and I didn't scream and shout all that aloud?

"How did you know that?" I ask trying to look and find a hidden mike,

"When you last used your phone, you pocket dialled me, and I did try to catch your attention, but it seems I was ignored." I took my phone out and fudge he'd listened to the talk about crotch less panties, with all their pros and most of their cons, the debate about pull ups or stockings, and push up bras or padded, Elliot and oh hell no... I know I'm as red as the panties I have in my hand, did he hear about Christian?

"Next time walk over and tell me. Please don't tell me you listened to how I met The Boss?"

"I didn't hear it all, but enough! About the drinks, please drink responsibly?" He's good, because I can't tell if he did or didn't hear that I lost my v card to his boss.

"I want to get drunk just to block out you hearing any of that."

"Ana, what I hear, unless it is pertinent to your protection, stays between you and I." Oh good. "Where do you wish to go for a drink Ana?" Kate had paid for her purchase as I handed mine over. The assistant repeats the amount to my deaf ears, it cost how much?

"Ma'am; I said that will be one thousand, four hundred and thirty nine dollars." I know I gulped as I handed over Christian's card. I really need to keep shopping at Wal-Mart; I could have eaten for six months and filled the trolley with everything they did in the way of sexy bra and panties for that. I hand over the card like I do this all the fudging time. "Thank you Ma'am, have a nice day." Okay I will, but for all this dollarage spent, I'd better have a really good night too.

"Where are we going for drinks I need several." I ask Kate.

"Hu, oh there's a really great fish place, not too far, is fish okay for you Luke?" Kate is in a world of her own as she answers.

"Ma'am, I don't need to be fed." Luke looks upset at Kate's question; I am annoyed at his answer.

"Well, tough you have to eat. You have shopped, looked at sexy crap with us, dress shopped and I insist we feed you."

"Yes Luke I do too, 'cos I, Kate Kavanagh have never had a man die from undernourishment on my watch." I flash my winning smile too at Luke. "Ana usually feeds them..." She laughs and I shake my head.

"Ma'am, I will sit nearby, I have my orders and I don't think T would like it if I ate whilst on the job." You're not winning this war Luke

"Well, I will see what Christian says..." I press Christian's number and he answered straight away.

"Ana, are you all right, what's the matter, where's Sawyer?"

"Worried much Grey? I am fine, Luke is here and I am phoning to ask has Taylor eaten today?"

"He has just had lunch, why?"

"So, if your head of security has eaten, is it fair to say my head of my security can eat too?"

"Ana, what do you mean?"

"I am asking you, no sorry telling you, Luke Sawyer is having his lunch with Kate and I, I would say is that okay, but that would be asking you not telling you. He has to eat, doesn't he? If he doesn't eat, then Christian neither do I."

"Yes, I guess he does. Feed him then, and Ana eat please? Have you bought the things you modeled?"

"Umm, and they cost you a small fortune too."

"Did they? I look forward to seeing what you purchased later; you need a cocktail dress Baby, as we are having dinner with my parents tonight. That, I insist you get on me too."

"Oh crapfess, I thought I'd all but done, a cocktail dress too, is there none in the closet?"

"There are a few nice day dresses I seem to remember. Get them on the card in fact get a few I'm taking you out tomorrow too."

"Okay."

"I've got to go, I'm finalising a million dollar deal and discussing dresses with my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, but I will eat, shop, not drink a lot and get Luke his lunch too. See you later Christian, love you."

"I love you too." He finished the call and I smiled at Luke. We headed down a flight of steps to a really nice bar called Lure, Luke had words with the maitre-d and we were seated straight away, in a booth towards the bar area.

"Thank you for that, what are you having Luke?" The waiter asked would we like a drink, whilst we ordered our food. Luke was still stood looking uncomfortable, as Kate ordered the wine.

"Can we have a bottle of Château Valandraud, please and Luke what would you like?"

"Can I have a club soda and lime please." He was so uncomfortable as he replies, I see why he doesn't sit and eat when he is on duty.

"Luke you will have to bear with me, I'm not used to having someone watch me all the time, and if you didn't eat I would feel odd. I now realise you are going to be uncomfortable sitting to us talk about stuff."

"Ana, I am going to sit over there and watch you, but I promise I will eat whatever you order for me." He went to sit at a table near to us, I am so happy he is eating.

"Ana, stop worrying, Luke is fine he's a big boy." I checked my phone and thank the lord no pocket phone calls, because after a drink or two Kate tends to talk dirty. The waiter brings the wine and pours Kate a sip. "Its fine fill them up." Luke was sipping his really interesting soda water. How boring is his job going to be looking after nerdy ole me?

"Do you know what you want to eat ladies?" Asks the waitress, with a pleasant smile and an eye in Luke's direction.

"Yellow fin Tuna Nicoise salad for me, Ana what would you like?"

"I will have the same and a side of French fries too, and my security will have two chicken clubs please." I pointed to Luke. I sipped the wine and looked around. "How come I have never been here before?"

"Ethan and I came here yesterday, he likes it here. So what gives, why do you need the hunk guarding you?"

"It comes as part of the package in dating a billionaire apparently. I am likely to attract the attention of the kidnappers and nuttier people of the world. It keeps him happy and I want to do that, keep him happy."

"He does know you can kick your securities ass doesn't he?"

"No, he still thinks I'm a mild mannered virgin."

"That's old news now Stainless; what a bloody man to give it to. A fucking billionaire that could be a friggin model, way to go Ana, so what was it like?"

"Pretty damned spectacular; not that I would know what to compare it to, what with your horror stories and those of my girlfriends in high school and college. It wasn't sleazy or rushed, it was just beautiful and memorable, and for all the right reasons."

"Lucky you, mine was an after the game sort of a thing, a party fuck in someone's mom's bedroom, a blink of an eye, three second fumble, blink and you missed it sort of a thing. He took longer to pee afterwards, than he did with foreplay and doing the deed combined, three times up and down and he ghizzed everywhere, said that was fucking awesome Babe and went to get drunk. I was sat there for like ten minutes thinking he was coming back to sort of give me the stars he said I would be seeing. I pulled my panties up and went down stairs. He was on to girl number two when I headed for the door."

"Oh, I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be, I was fifteen and a freshman and he was a senior in the football team, it was something that happened, and it happened again and again. Until I hit college that is, then I found the wonder in having sex with men, and not with someone who didn't have a spotty face and didn't have to save three months paper round money to take me to the movies."

"Fifteen, what possessed you Kate?"

"I wanted to know what the big deal was, and I was always too damned forward as far as sex was concerned, and way too eager to lose it, and then went to the extreme afterwards in my attempts at finding someone who was good at it. Believe me, be glad you didn't have to sleep with a bunch of idiots trying to find the right one, or even had that burning urge to look for something better all the time, like I have done. Your Mr Right came when you least expected it. Elliot said he was a virgin too, Christian that is not Elliot, I told him to shut the fuck up, his brother had had sex before, and that he was too good looking not to have had it, paid or unpaid. I told Elliot I thought he may have paid an escort to service his needs!" I spluttered on the wine, yes hearing that it definitely sent it down the wrong way.

"I think they thought he was gay. I don't want to talk about ex's with him so I haven't asked." Fingers crossed tightly as I tell that larger than life white lie.

"So the interview, will he let me do it here?" Kate asks as her wine evaporates from the glass, pretty darned quickly.

"No need to, because he has answered all your questions, and he also had them typed up and put in all the supporting facts and figures and all the documentation you need too."

"Oh great, it saves me doing it, get Elliot to bring it when he picks me up later, we are dining with his parents, I need a killer dress, I need to impress. I have never met a guy's parents before."

"Christian said I was to get a few, as we are going out again tomorrow, but I really needed to study tomorrow."

"Ana we have most of next week to do that, besides you don't need to study; you know everything there is to know. Lunch is here and look Luke likes what you have ordered him."

"This looks good thank you." I say to the waitress as the plates are placed before me.

I smile over at Luke as he eats, what did he have to eat normally, an energy bar he kept in his pocket? Kate orders another bottle of wine and as I look at Luke, he is on the phone to Christian no doubt is keeping tabs on me. We discuss Elliot's sexpertise and the myriad of the many positions he's shit hot at. I know too he is an ass man. I cringe at the thought of having to eat dinner sat across from him knowing that fact. I don't divulge anything as lurid as that, my NDA doesn't allow for it and I, unlike Kate am a very private person. We finish off the second bottle of wine, after which Luke settles the bill, and I frown over at him. As he walks us to the door, I ask him why he paid.

"Mr Grey said I was to pay for lunch and he hopes you pick a pretty dress." Luke sort of grinned, as he said it too.

"Did you pay, or did he pay, how does that work?"

"I have a company credit card, to use for just such an occasion. Gas money, meal money, you know work expenses?"

"No I didn't, but I guess I do now, thank you, did you enjoy the club sandwiches?"

"It made a nice change, thank you, how did you know I'd like a club then?"

"My dad Ray, he eats two of those when we're out, he says you can't mess a club sandwich up and it's good honest food and it's not foreign crap." We head to the car and our bags are placed in the back.

"Where are we going to next then Ana?" Luke asks as I shrug my shoulders, the bottle of wine I've had has gone to my head. Kate asks to go to Bloomingdales. When we've parked, we head in, and immediately Kate goes into a sort of I-must-have-a-dress-frenzy, whilst I head to the sale rails.

"Stainless, you're in the wrong place get your butt here, Grey said he'd pay, so here take this one, this one, oh and this one, oh Ana this one is you and this." Luke is smiling. Great I'm with Kate the compulsive shopper and he isn't going to be one bit of a help.

"Kate, I don't need six damned dresses." I am sure as hell not letting Christian pay for those either.

"No, you need more." She hands me three more and I hang them from my finger, really does she think I'm going to spend his money? She really doesn't know me at all and I shrug my shoulders. Luke is on his damned phone again. I try one on and one only, the one I liked a pretty lacy dress in navy blue, this I like. I am sure there was a dress I could wear tomorrow in the closet, or give the bandage dress a second outing. I smile as Kate tries dress upon dress on.

"Kate I'm going to find a pair of shoes, will you be okay?"

"Yes get lots."

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm taking Luke."

"Good for you. Get lots of the suckers." I walk out with the dress I like and shake my head at Luke.

"Ana, is there a problem?" He scans the room for danger.

"Yes, kill Kate for me?"

"I don't believe that is in my job remit Miss Steele. What has she done to make you feel the need to take a hit out on her?"

"I like this dress; but she wants me to by all these too!" I show him the ones I haven't even tried on.

"Let me take those from you, I will give them to the assistant and she can put them back for you. Where do you need to go next?"

"I need shoes to go with this, and then a purse." I watch as he hands the dresses to the kind assistant, good job really, Kate went all 'Black Friday Loopy' on the rails and I wouldn't know where they came from. I head to the footwear department and find the very ones I like and a clutch to go with it all, who needs a personal shopper; because I've got this shopping thing covered.

"Have you got everything you need?"

"Um, thank you Luke lets pay for this and see if Kate is ready." I go to the register and pay; there goes another two months' salary easily added to the mental check list. I need to be a millionaire to date this billionaire! I chuckle to myself as I take back the card; I go for Kate as Luke flirts with the lady from before. Aww sweet he's giving her his number and Kate is in dress ten?

I sit and watch, she has the body to die for and all of them look good, so I say yes to all of them, I want to go to sleep, this is like watching paint dry. Finally and with what looks like at least a year's salary added to her card, we are finally done shopping, I tell her she has too many shoes already and shave at least two hours of this mammoth shopping trip. I'm tired and feeling qweezy and not looking forward to tonight. After we drop Kate and her many bags off at her home, we head to Christian's. As we pull up so does Christian and Taylor, talk about timing, he can carry my bags. I almost stumble out of the car, only to be caught by a pair of muscular arms, which are all caught up in a perfectly fine grey suit. I kiss him and see him smile which is good, because when I left he looked so worried.

"Hello Baby, are you drunk?" Christian has rescued me again.

"Nope, I am tired." Gheeze, I had two bottles of wine with lunch, shared with Kate. Ouch, that means I had a whole bottle of wine, when one bottle usually lasts me three nights after a hard shift at Fifties; crapfess I'm turning into a lush.

"Is this all you got Ana; I thought there would be more?" I smile and give him my sexy smile and a smushy kiss. He continues to hold me up, laughing as he smiles at me and as he takes the bags from Luke, they have a few words and we head in.

"I didn't need more, besides this cost you enough. Today, Mr Grey I have spent a fortune and for what, dinner with your mother and underwear nobody will see."

"I hoped I would get a look see Baby."

"Derr, I mean nobody but you and me would see it. Can I have a nap, I need a nap, Christian do you need a nap?"

"Of course, let's get you settled. Mom and dad are I believe due back from a late lunch with Elliot at any time."

"Quick, get me inside they can't see me looking so tired." He laughs as he picks me up and carries me bridal style to his rooms. I guess this urgency isn't just down to the need for letting me to rest my tired butt, more than likely it has something to do with the problem in the trouser department he has, well he had when I gave him a kiss, as he caught me. My hand happened to stroke the area.

"Are we having S.E.X Mr Christian?"

"Ana, it's all I have thought of, and all fucking afternoon too!"

"What, you've been fucking all afternoon, whom might I ask, had the pleasure of what's supposed to be mine?" As he opens the door to his rooms, he laughs, places me on the bed and he loses his jacket.

"How much did you drink Ana? I said I have been thinking about fucking **_you_** all afternoon. I hardly doubt the people I did business with were looking at fucking me."

"They would if they were women, and you dropped the f bomb a lot there mister!"

"I did, you're right. Now strip Baby I want to see you strip."

"Want much, do you Grey?"

"Umm, no not much really, just to have you naked, and here on this bed, doing as I please."

"Am I going to get spanked?" I then realise I may have over stepped some sort of no talk boundary he has, because he looks like I have slapped him with a wet fish about his face. "I did say I was up to trying some of the non too hard stuff. I've upset you and I didn't mean too."

"No, I'm just shocked you want to, I mean try the spanking."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, but for now I don't want that with you, I get more than enough from straight vanilla Baby, I promise you. Besides, we haven't done nearly enough of the things in my repertoire, that don't need spanking and toys. We have plenty of time for that, when and if you tire of this!" Oh hell, how the heck could I get enough of that? He has his hands on his dick and I watch as he plays with himself. I get off the bed, and kneel before him, as he sits on the bed I take the monster from him.

"Would you mind?" I ask as I eye up his dick. He looks down and smiles.

"Be my guest Baby, help yourself."

"I am and I will do, thank you." I pleasure him with my hand, though I doubt I'm very good at this as his face looks pained. "Tell me how to do this Christian? What is it that old adage, you know, ask and you shall receive? So tell me how you like this, or how will I learn to please you?"

"Ana, just relax and move your hand like this." He guides my hand. "Don't grip too hard and pull it gently, try not to rush and don't grip it like you want to pull it off. Then as you move up and down gently squeeze mid way, let go as you come back down and continue to... Oh fuck yes, that's perfect, my god you are a quick study, fuck yes..."

I watch as he opens the rest of his buttons and shuffles out of the trousers he has on, I watch as my hand glides up and down adding in the gentle squeeze and as I do, I notice the way it actually looks, as I study it. What, I'm good at examinations and pop quizzes. I see the veins that seem to have a life of their own, their thick ridges add to the girth, and they disappear under the smooth silky end and as I squeeze and release, I pull down and the thing at the end looks odd!

"When god gave man a dick, why did he make it so damned ugly? However, I do like the things he does with it. Though if you had to go on looks alone, these fuckers, ha, that is what they are too fuckers, they wouldn't get a look in, and as I can't say I've seen any other mans danglies, I just presume they all look a little alike? I guess they could look different, and they could be different sizes. I, well I guess they are, but then again I'm never going to find out am I, because I don't intend finding out. It looks like a massive desert cactus, I wonder too is that why they call them pricks? I like the things this man makes this ugly big fucker do..."

"Ana, does my dick offend you?" Oh fudgsickle, I have the worst case ever of alcoholic diarrhoea, that last conversation was said out loud and there I thought I was talking to the fairies in my head, but no, I've told him he has an ugly dick, crap...

"Erm nope, but judging from the grin on your face, I've just had a brain fart didn't I, and said all that aloud? So, I guess I should just leave now and stop doing this?" I look at his smiling face and wonder how much was said aloud?

"Umm, pretty much and I would like to clear up your questions, without you going for a look see. Yes, they do all have similarities, allowing for differing length and girth sizes from male to male. I'm also glad you don't intend on comparing my dick to any other mans cactus like prick!"

"Christian, I was thinking things in my head; I didn't expect you to hear it all."

"Ana, this is the weirdest jack off any one has ever given me, so less of the talking, and more squeezing and pulling."

"Umm, if I do this I can't speak; Granny always said it's very rude to speak with your mouth full!" I placed the ugly fucker in my mouth, sucked and swallowed, all whilst rising and falling quickly on it, dragging my teeth backwards and nearly chocking on it as I pushed it back in.

"Ana, oh god Baby yes, yes do that." I make weird and unusual noises, as I moved up and down on him, like I was playing a tune. As I ummed louder and louder and took him deeper, I realised he had gone silent and was grabbing the sheets in his hands, he grabbed them tighter and tighter, so tight his knuckles turned white almost. I looked up and watched as his head flew back and he groaned, as his pelvis then began slowly rocking into my mouth too. He's coming, I feel his dick tense and he groans louder, he moans and swears too.

"Ana, I'm coming and hard, really fucking hard, I'm so fucking sorry, but take it Baby, take me, all of me and now, now oh god, oh god, Ana suck, fucking suck me Baby, yes, yes oh fuck..."

He holds my head and apologises, as the warmth fills my mouth. It takes a few swallows before he releases my head, and now because it's still so full I gag, and feel the need to hurl. I swallow it all, before I finally take his dick out of my mouth, and as it falls against the bottom of the perfect v he has, he sighs and throws himself backwards on the bed. I sit down on the bedroom floor and then lie down on the thick lush carpet. Wow, that was different!

"Fuck me, that was amazing Baby and really quite comical at the same time."

"Shut up, I think I may have wet myself?"

"Umm, it doesn't matter you bought more. Oh hell Ana I can't move you drained me!" I stood and stripped off and not in a sexy way either. I threw the clothes in a heap with his trousers as my naked body climbed up his to get to those lips.

"You have on more clothes than me Christian, let me take this off?" I undid his shirt buttons and as each one opened a little more of that chest was on display, as the last button opened my hands explored his chest.

"Let me get out of my shirt and show you just what this ugly fucker can really do Miss Steele." I threw myself on the bed, to his side, laughing and watching as the shirt landed on the same pile as the rest of today's clothes. Without warning he threw himself on top of me and began to tickle me with the monster, as his kisses peppered my breasts, he claimed me again, and as he did, I cried and moaned in pleasure, oh god it may be ugly to look at, but it felt amazing.

"What are we going to do Mr Grey? I thought we were having a nap?"

"We are going to spend the rest of the afternoon, making you change your mind about the beauty of my dick Ana. I'm going to make you love what's mine Ana, and not want to look anywhere else, because you are all mine Anastasia Steele."

"I'm all ready yours Christian, just yours and I don't need to look for anyone else, because I've found the one I love, the first time too, way to go me..."

"Well that's a coincidence, I told my mother I'd found the girl I want in my life, sorry need in my life and who I think I will love forever. Now, I was about to show you what this ugly fucker can do, was I not? Come on lets bump uglies." He told his mother, oh fudge, and I suppose that's the cue for him to meet Ray, oh heck. I loved bumping uglies and we did it until we were buzzed by Taylor, to be told the Grey's had returned and they were dressing for dinner...

C POV:

As Ana and I shower before we dress for dinner, I smile because she's dancing as she washes, to crazy in love by Beyoncé, she makes me feel crazy too and alive and yet normal. She intrigues me, she can make me as mad as hell one minute, curious in the next, and in another I laugh so heartily, I think I will have a coronary. I swear calling my dick an ugly fucker was hilarious, one minute I'm laid back and enjoying the teaching and the task in hand, and fuck me, then she's speaking out loud as she studies it! Sex with her is different on so many levels, and though most have been very pleasurable, some, well they can also be really hilarious, never have I laughed whilst having sex, but it was still amazing, if not a little weird.

"Are you all clean now Ana?"

"Umm, yep I am, now I need to get dressed, I hope I chose the right dress now, they were all so pretty."

"Well, why didn't you get more then?"

"Derr because of the cost stupid, when will you realise that not all of us are gazilionaires?"

"I'm sure that's not the correct grammar for an English Language and Literary major Baby to be using, the gazilionaires thing? I'm actually a billionaire Ana, and not quite a gazilionaire, yet!"

"A smart ass Billionaire, don't forget the smart ass, because you are one. Some of us are not rich, but are happy with their lot. I work hard for what I have, and I am not going to be your kept woman, do you hear me Grey?"

"I hear you loud and clear Steele, that said, hear me out please? You are going to be accompanying me to functions and to events, as my girlfriend so as such you will need to wear the correct attire. Should we go to a local burger bar or deli for lunch or whatever, the things you have all ready, are more than fine to wear then with me. Hell, I'd prefer we ate in and were naked all the time. It would save us rowing about me dressing my girl in the pretty things I know she really likes."

"I do, but..."

"Ana, what you fail to realise is, that I earn more money in a day, than most millionaires earn in a week."

"Har-de-fudging-har Christian, I know you earn big bucks, I am not stupid! Are we always going to argue about this?"

"No, not if you realise what I buy for you is given as a token of my love for you, at no point am I buying your love, because if memory serves me right, I already have that, do I not?"

"Okay, you do, but you have to realise this is hard for me. It's like the limited list thing you talked about, the things that your girls would do and wouldn't do thing?" Limited list thing, what limit thing? Oh, the penny drops, I see what she means, their contractual soft and hard limits, wow we did discuss a lot, and more than I realised!

"Their hard limits, is that what you mean Ana? What have their sexual constraints got to do with me buying you a fucking dress or two?"

"Yes potty mouth, this is my hard limit, the amount of money you spend. I am aware I need to look good, but I am not a fashion clothes horse and I will re-wear the same outfits more than once, I don't suppose you buy a suit for every day, and at the end of each day, you then throw it away do you?"

"No, I do have them dry cleaned regularly. Though I do have a few in my closets, and in various other closet locations, unlike you, who I believe on our first date told me, you were wearing the only dress you owned?" Is she getting at something that I'm missing?

"I did, you're right, and okay I get your point now, I need a basic stock to add to occasionally, which I can add to myself, so you're starting me off with the basics, right?"

"Hallelujah, Miss Steele I think you have it at last. I am starting you off with your basic clothing needs, to support you supporting my lifestyle needs, the dances, the functions of all themes and styles, and not forgetting the meals out with clients, all of which are either a cocktail or an evening dress. You can add to it as you see fit, once I start you off."

Why will she just not accept my gifts? She smiles and wraps herself in a robe. As she goes through to the bedroom, I follow her like a lap dog. Have we just had a row? I'm confused, she did say she would accept the dresses right? Crap, why is having a head strong fucking opinionated girlfriend so fucking hard? Why did I do this to myself, set myself up to fail? What do I know about normal?

"Christian, why the sad face? I've agreed to the start up wardrobe, and I realise why I need it. Can you just tell me if this is okay, the ones Sawyer handed back were Kate's choices and she lives in your world and knows what to wear and what not to wear, me I'm the kid at the fence, watching as the posh people go by!"

"I'm sorry but I thought we'd had a row. Kate picked the others and you chose this right?" I unzipped the garment bag and smiled. "You don't need Kate's advice, this is perfectly you and is simple and yet elegant, and yes perfect for you. That posh side of the fence won't know what's hit it. As to the other dresses, Luke had them delivered here, with all the matching shoes and accessory things. That was done before I got the lecture, but consider it your basic starter kit?"

"Okay, but this is fine for now, yes?"

"More than fine and ummm, what underwear did you get, besides the ones in my rather nice text, after which I might add, I sat with a hard on for most of the damned meeting, do you realise how uncomfortable that was?"

"Nope, and I may do it again, and they just may be naked selfies next time."

"Oh, I live to receive them, now get dressed, Mom is a stickler for punctuality and you and that don't do very well Anastasia!"

"I'm rushing here, doing hair, making myself pretty and doing fine for time." I dressed to compliment Ana's dress, in a dark navy suit, a pale blue shirt and tie, forgoing the waistcoat, and as I thread through my cufflinks, I watch, she had straightened her hair and began walking towards me, naked. As she removed the silks from the shopping bags she smiled, she laughed though, as she looked at the crotch less ones.

"These were dearer than the ones with the damned crotch, but are not suitable attire for dinner with Grace Grey! These?" I nod, at the thing she had in her hand. She disappeared into the closet and came out wearing the aptly named bondage themed set, and smiled as she spoke it's name aloud. "What do you think; are they really bondage looking? I thought I'd ask the sexpert. Kate liked these, and sent a picture of her wearing it, to Elliot, and don't worry I stopped her from showing me the one he sent back."

"Thank the lord; half the girls in Seattle, Portland and here in New York, have a picture of my brother's front appendage. Those are very interesting, I love the way they cup your breasts Baby; your selections are amazing. Do you need a hand?"

"No, not if you don't want to be late I don't." She slipped into her dress, which showed her body off and as I helped zipper her into it, I kissed her neck, as she placed on the sapphire necklace I bought her. I feel another screaming at is heading my way.

"Can I give my girlfriend a gift, for how amazing she was when I was as prickly as a cactus with her last night, it's a sorry and I won't do it again type of gift?"

"It depends what it is, and you were upset last night, it was a lot to unload on them." I passed her the box and smiled.

"These match the pendant. I saw them and thought of you. Allow me?" I took out the earrings and placed them in each of her lobes, kissing her neck as I did.

"Thank you, they really are so pretty, but no more okay?"

"Okay, I guess? You must be the only woman I know that doesn't like being showered with jewels."

"So, will I do?"

She had slipped on the fuck me heels, which made her legs look so sleek and long, with the dress stopping just above her knees and her hair was just simply brushed straight, no fancy style or up do would make her beauty shine more. She looked amazingly beautiful, she had on the very minimal amount of makeup because she didn't need it, because my girl, she is a natural beauty. I'm so glad I was being an arrogant bastard that day, in setting off hot headily, to give the missing Kavanagh woman a piece of my mind, that decision was the best thing I have ever done.

"This way girlfriend and stop messing with your hair, you look amazing." As we entered the front lounge, my mother stood and approached Ana.

"My lord, how perfectly beautiful, Ana you look very nice and my son is a very lucky boy."

"Mrs Grey..."

"Ana, its Grace, and I mean it you look so very, pretty. Cary, doesn't she look pretty?"

"She does, she really does. Ana ignore my wife; she is very emotional right now. So where is your brother?"

"I'm here, fuck is it dress up? Wait one minute, I have a damned suit, you could have said I needed to wear a monkey suit Mother?"

"I did, I said we were going out to dinner, not burgers at a booze bar. Your brother is stupid sometimes."

"Sometimes, oh heck Mother you give Elliot far too much credit; he is stupid all the time."

"Christian, don't be mean, Elliot is a great guy. You need to stop busting his chops, or someone will be on the naughty step!" Ana tells me off and amuses my father in doing so.

"Ana, our son Elliot is definitely one on his own; you will learn that the more time you spend with him." She pouts as Mom put her straight on my big brother.

"Thank you Ana, Elliot is an acquired taste. Do you want a drink because I'm playing bar steward, what is your cup of poison?" My father ever the peace maker is let loose on my well stocked bar.

"Surprise me, please Mr Grey."

"It's Cary, how about a Side Car?"

"Okay, I have made them but never had one; apparently they were the best drink to come out of prohibition."

"Oh, you know your drinks then Ana?" She impresses my father...

"I do, I know a thing or two of the old mixoligy of bar work, I also know a good white from a cheap white." I watch as she chats to my father shaking his stuff behind the bar. My mother is on one of his Lemon Martini's, they are stronger than paint stripper and dependant on how late down we were, she could be half way to be being drunk already.

"Christian, what's your poison son?"

"I'll take a scotch dad." Elliot was dressed and back, and schmoozing my woman.

"Make mine a large one, wow Ana you look hot, ouch scorching, what did you go falling into my brothers arms for, when mine are stronger."

"Yours weren't there when I opened the door, and aren't my type of arms at all, however the ones that held me were just too perfect. Elliot, can I give you a friendly tip? Well I'm gonna do anyway, I'd watch what you're saying and to whom around Kate, she's a hot head, and pretty territorial, and she wouldn't like you flirting with me or anyone, even in jest."

"Got that one sussed all ready, she got up in the waitresses face in a club last night. So we are now banned from it. Christian, you wait forever to get a girl friend and when you do, you hit the jackpot first time too. You were always the one to nab the gift in the cereal box."

"Elliot, when you have quite finished hitting on **_my girlfriend_**, remember we have to pick up yours, so drink up, Mom's on her third one of dad's cocktails!"

"Boy's I will have you know I had to take Agnes shopping, I deserve these. She did say my son was the most charming man she had spoken to, concerning Kate. I laughed and asked had Christian swapped dates. You can be nice when you want to, so do be good Elliot please?" Mother is smiling at Ana as she reprehends Elliot and I.

"I promise to be a good boy scout and try my very best..." What are you talking about Elliot? He was booted out of the scouts, as was I by association.

"Oh crap, does that mean you're going to do something bad again?" I ask.

"No, I never did half the things they accused me of."He says it with a little confusion in his face, as mother on a second wind reminds him why we were de scout knotted...

"Oh you did, including the addition of the whole tub of chilli powder to the sloppy Joes at the first camp out they took you two to. Then you added in the letting loose of the days captured insects into the scout leader's tent, and not forgetting the stink bombs you threw in the camp out sing along fire." My mother still expects Elliot to fess up even now...

"I did the sloppy Joes, the rest was golden balls, admit it Chris, I'm like thirty one and for the last god knows how many years I have carried the can for the last two incidents?"

"I cannot tell a lie, it was Elliot..."

"Christian, you did do it, aww you lied to your Momma." Ana shut up, how the hell did she know that?

"Anastasia, what do you mean?"

"Christian when you tell a lie or try the bluff thing, your shoulders dip and you twitch your nose."

"Okay I will admit to the insects, and adding a touch more chilli, I still say the chilli made everyone fart..."

"Oh, that means I have to apologise to Elliot, Christian he was grounded for a week and lost his bike for the week. How do I punish you?" Mom looks at Elliot, who looks like he has won a damned prize; he did other things I got blamed for. I now pout and blame Ana, for my upcoming punishment.

"Take his phone off him for the night..."

"Elliot, I will do no such thing, he can do your grandmothers lawn when we get home, besides she wants to see Ana, it kills two birds with one stone."

"Lawn work, Mother really, are you serious?"

"I think she is Christian, she has the same look Dad has when I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar before dinner. Best you man up and besides," Ana whispered in my ear, "I like seeing a man toil and sweat especially if he's shirtless." Did she just bite her fucking lip?

"Okay, I get to do menial on Sunday, because on Saturday Ana and I are driving to Montesano; her father has asked us to join him and a few friends for fishing and a cook out afterwards."

"Oh crap..." What did I say wrong, why did Ana say crap like I had agreed to something bad?

"What, why is that going to be a problem?"

"Nope, I don't think so. It's just all his service buddies are usually there on that Saturday, and they are like family and well they are more overprotecting of me than Dad is. They were the ones who ran security on prom night, good luck..." Crap indeed, Ray never mentioned a court martial and a knee capping, Taylor, I will take Taylor as my wing man. He knows their secret handshake, I'm sure he does, and if he doesn't Sawyer will.

"Are we ready boys, your Mom is empty as is Ana, so you're meeting the folks then Son?"

"It seems a pre requisite to dating Ana, so yes." I reply to my father.

"How about your Mom, will she be there?" I saw her eyes shoot to me and then to my father, who asked Ana the question.

"Not unless they have a new manager of the chicken ranch, besides Vegas would miss her too much, and I doubt that she remembers where I live."

"Oh that's nice your mother has a farm." I spluttered on my scotch as my father did too, at my mother's reply about her mom. Elliot please no snarky remarks. Ana looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. I must remember to ask Barney for a full risk assessment of her mother, Carla Mae. I for the life of me cannot remember what her surname is, as Ana reeled off a few when I asked her, her name. I should have asked what she did for a living. Crap, my future mother in law runs a brothel in Nevada, great this is going well, and poor Ana and alcohol do not mix well... This could be a very long night...

* * *

Ouch Carla Mae is a madam... thanks for all the new adds as fav story and following me, leave a comment or two so I know what you like and what you don't! Things get interesting at the dinner table with Grace in the next chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

The usual disclaimers apply to universal and EL James, it's my story, I'm borrowing some of her characters...

* * *

I am a hopeless dyslexic too, so be aware.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Damn those Lemon Martinis:

A POV:

As we climb into the two SUVs', Taylor driving one and Sawyer the other, we Christian and I get into the one driven by Taylor. Christian looks like he is in deep thought as he sits and stares out of the window. I click my seat belt in place, and stare out of my window and watch his reflection in the darkened window. What could possibly have happened between the house and here? As we drive to the Kavanagh's, I start to think there is something seriously the matter. When suddenly he takes out his phone and reads a text, at last, I start to think he will speak to me at last, but no, this does not prove to be the case, instead his fingers fly across the on screen keyboard and he starts a war of words with someone and I am ignored.

Okay Ana, he is a businessman and he has to work, I think to myself, but still I say nothing. He hasn't as much as looked at me in five minutes, not since he put me in this damned car, but I am not going to start to be a needy bitch. I won't be that's just not who I am. I take out my phone and send him a text.

ANA: Is this how to grab your attention Mr Grey?

CTG: Sorry, something has come up.

ANA: And still you text?

He puts away his phone and turns his head towards me, a smile starts to appear on his face, good he's relaxed enough to smile, he leans towards me and kisses me slowly, I feel light headed and relieved, he's not mad at me.

"I'm sorry Baby, I have had an email which had to be dealt with, and it's now dealt with, I am all yours Ana."

"It speaks. I thought it was my mentioning the ranch in Nevada." I say to Christian in all seriousness.

"Was that for real? Only you didn't mention your mother much and apart from her alerting the press to your name and giving them some back ground, I know nothing about her."

"The memories of her I do have are not the best, they take me to a dark place, a place I don't like to revisit, not if it can be helped. She is where she is, because that's who she is and is doing what comes naturally. She is my past and I want nothing to do with her, she is a thoughtless self centered bitch, who is an old pro, a madam who runs an upscale brothel in the deserts of Nevada."

"So my girlfriend's mother is a chicken rancher then? Ana, don't be surprised if Mom will be asking you for tips on fowl and eggs. Just to let you know she has no idea yet what you actually said to her." Christian grabs my hand as he says that and tries to reassure me, but it's not working.

"Well we can both testify that I am not like my mother, in any way shape or form, and what I do know of her life style, is what I have read on line."

"So that's how you knew the things you did, about parts of my prior lifestyle, by researching what your mother career entailed?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yes, I wasn't totally dumb, I knew men went there for sex, the girls taught me the facts of life and sort of told me stuff, all in perfectly good taste I might add, but seeing my mother hog tied and being whipped was not fun!"

"How dd she allow you to see that Baby?" He asks. I guess the tale will need to be told or he will only fester, he has shared far worse with me. It is only fair I share a little too.

"I wanted to know what she was doing. I was twelve when that happened, and it was the last time I spent with her. I didn't like going to see her at all if it could be helped, but I had to go see her, once or twice a year and for anywhere up to two weeks at a time. A hateful time spent with a hateful woman. My time spent with her was forced upon me; the time spent at that damned chicken ranch was a horrid period in my life, which I hated."

"Why go, I mean sorry did you stop with the girls there, sorry explain, you just caught me unawares Baby!"

"No, but I spent a lot of time there, but she lived off site, as I said I spent most of it at the ranch. In fact, the only time away from the place was my bedtimes, thank god, but I still had to do my homework in her office during the day, because she was there all the time, putting in the hours. So I spent a lot of time with the girls, girls who lived there and worked there, some I might add were putting themselves through college and university by doing that stuff, they helped me with my homework. They were really nice to me, they fussed over me and made sure I was fed and educated, as I said, they were nice."

"Your mother ignored you and let the girls watch you?" I nod my head.

"Yes, she didn't know I was there half the time; she never bothered to check on me, the girls did all that. It got worse when husband number three appeared on the scene; Stephen Morton, he was a nasty piece of work. Anyhow, he thought it would be fun to show me the rooms in the ranch one day and as we went from room to room, I was shocked at what I saw, as you can imagine! Then when I saw my mom, his new wife, was in one of the rooms, I freaked out, because she was being slapped around and all tied up. I panicked, picked up a baseball bat, rushed in and whacked the man so hard, that I really thought I'd killed him. Stephen tried to take the bat off me and he went down too. You see my daddy always taught me, people, men especially, don't mess around with a person wielding a baseball bat, and he said I was never let go and never let them try to take the bat off me in the fight and if I couldn't grab a bat I was to grab whatever I could and swing it hard, because it could be the best weapon in trying to save myself and or others. Morton, he learnt that the hard way that I was taught how to defend myself and all before I could ride a bike. Now, imagine if you can, that twelve year old girl, a girl who was afraid for her life, and because she thought she had coshed and killed two men, she ran. I stole Morton's flashy sports car and drove to my grandparents place."

"Ana you did what?" I didn't know if he was shocked or amused, so I carried on with my escape from the chicken shack.

"I drove off in his car and made my way to Louisiana. Stephen had kindly left the nights takings in the cars glove box, so I wanted for nothing. I had my dress up bag that the girls had given me; you know their wigs, make up and vampy clothes, already in the office? In the commotion, I grabbed that, my books and the keys to his damned baby. In that same confusion they didn't see me leave and I got a good thirty six hours start on them, being as he was concussed in hospital, and my mom thought the girls were looking out for me and they thought I'd gone with Mom, it was easily done. I was nearly at Pappy Steele's place, when the state troopers pulled me over. I don't know why I was driving perfectly fine."

"Ana you drove all the way from Nevada to Louisiana, you were a twelve year old girl?"

"You say that like it can't be done? I told you I went every year to a tough army boot camp with the guys, which started when I was six. Pappy, he taught me to drive when I was about nine, after that I rode around his land helping out all the time. I can ride dirt bikes too, quads and horses."

"Oh, so when Kate calls you Stainless Steele, she wasn't kidding?"

"Nope, she knows me well. Anyway, I told him where I was heading, and he drove the rest of the way and after I explained what I saw to Pappy and the nice sheriff, he loved hearing about my adventures he was so nice, anyway, my Daddy came home from his secret work, shush it's top secret and I can't tell you what he used to do." I pressed my nose and winked. "He and Pappy sent the car back and a cheque to cover the funds I'd borrowed. After that I never went back, and she couldn't come to see me, not if Morton was around, because it turns out he liked his girls barely legal and I was fast approaching that age, my dad found out, he then gave mom an ultimatum, she had to leave Morton or she didn't see me, and she chose him and I went to live with my grandparents all the time with no more mom visits at all."

"Oh hell, so she is still there with Morton?"

"No, no he pissed off the wrong husband and got shot. She, my mother soon hooked up with another man Bob Adams, the idiot golfer, and yet another idiot after him, she's on husband number five and he's a toy boy, Jack something or other. I haven't seen her in years and I haven't missed her at all."

"How long did you live with your grandparents Ana?"

"Umm five nearly six years, until Pappy died and Grammy passed too, I was seventeen when they both left, and with mother knowing where their plantation was, I couldn't be left there alone, so we moved. Dad then came out of the Marines and started a woodworking shop in Montesano, with the money he made from the sale of the plantation."

"Plantation?" Okay, given everything I had just told him, that was what caught his attention?

"It was more like a big farm, but over the years Pappy had given most of it away, especially the smaller farms and to people who had been on the land for generations. In the end there wasn't a lot left of the old place and it had mounting debts. So we moved up to Portland, where my dad had met a woman."

"Is he still with her, the woman?"

"Yes they got married when his service ended. She is great and I consider her my mom, she's called Carrie."

"Oh, okay I get the picture now. I was going to ask you when I took you back home about her, she sold all of the info about you to a local rag."

"Business must be slow again. She is always badgering Dad for money, because she thinks he's a millionaire from selling Pappy's place."

"And he's not?"

"No, comfortable and debt free and as pissed off at me, as you are for not taking his money. I work for what I have. The cars he has tried to get me to buy are endless but I loved Wanda, she was mine and I bought her."

"So, you're very independent then?" Was he seriously asking me that, had he not remembered the clothes rant?

"Christian I am who I am through hard work, and I set myself high work ethics too. Pappy always said a buck foolishly given or earned, is a foolish buck spent by a fool. If you have to work hard to earn that buck, you respect what you do with that buck and think before you spend it on fool hardy things."

"Foolishly given and earned? What did he mean by that?"

"He met many people over the years, who for the want of a better word try to con him. He always said if it smells like a turd chances are it was a turd. He also saw many women throw themselves at daddy for his suppose inheritance. He knew a gold digger when he saw one, Mom however slipped in under the radar when he was stationed near her home. He was best friends with my birth father Frank Lambert, who died in a training accident and somehow they ended up married, then because of her, the Lambert's refused to accept me as his heir, see where I'm going with this?"

"No, not really Baby? Your father, Frank's family do not recognise you because of your mother?"

"Correct, and I don't blame them at all. Carla Mae Wilkes went from one rich bloke to another rich bloke in search of that same easy buck. My father Ray, he fell in love with me and kept his promise to my birth father to look out for me as all good buddies do; he loved me not my mother, as did his parents, my grandparents. To her, he provided her with a roof over her head and she had a live in babysitter to care for me. They never slept together. I know that much and thats why it never bothered him, what she did and hearing about the reports that came to his ears, that she was sleeping her way around town."

"Why did he not just divorce her and way sooner than he did; or were you the reason for him sticking with the arrangement?" I think the man is a quick learner.

"He adopted me when Franks parents declared they had no objections to it, Frank was on my birth certificate even though he died when I was only a week old as he and my mother were married. Therefore Ray had to put up with her or lose me, and he didn't want to risk it. Natural bitch ass mother wins every time over adopted kind caring father. She had nothing to do with me at all. When he went away with his unit, she would drop me off with Pappy and Grammy, and in the end she did what she did best and left us, when I was about four I think? He didn't want a kid, but then again neither did Carla, eventually she gave up most of her rights to see me to Ray, if he agreed to keep me in the divorce, like I was a fudging puppy dawg." He laughed as my slight southern accent came into play again!

"Why Miss Ana, did I hear the southern Belle in there?"

"Fudge off, yes it slips in occasionally, do you want to know all this before we sit down to dinner or not?'Cos y'all can kiss ma southern derrière goodbye if y'all don't wanna, Suga?" He is laughing at me.

"Ana you're killing me, wave to Kate, we're at Kavanagh HQ!" I wave as Kate makes her way to the car in front. Wow, did she really go with that tight red dress? "So why did she still have you twice a year, that confuses me?" Me too Christian, and I will find out the real reason someday I guess?

"I think she still had hopes of the Lambert's accepting me as the heir apparent to Lambert Industries, but they have refused all contact with her and me because of her being my mother. She dragged me to functions they were at all the time, when she did have me, in hopes they'd see me. They never did, and we ended up back in Vegas."

"As in the Texan oil people Ana, you may be related to those Lamberts?"

"Apparently so, my birth father was the second son of four, but the eldest died soon after my father did. I don't know about them because I can't be bothered with them. I'm not their blood, so I don't give a fider-lee-dee, in claiming my stake to their rich Texan Tea. The other two sons' are childless and mindless playboys too, so I guess, I am, in theory the only one of their blood line left."

"Ana that is epic, you should find out once and for all if you have a stake in their company, it's worth billions."

"It's not my epic, they are not my billions and that issue is not my fight, and I'm not interested in them, their money or claiming anything from them ever, quite frankly Christian it's one headache I never want to have. So as you can see, I'm very aware what having easy money means. When I say I work for it I do, I'm frugal or I bloody well was until I met you."

"Don't dredge the dresses and crap up again Miss Ana!"

"Stop with the accent you can't pull it off."

"I'm dating a southern beautiful, heir to an oil company."

"Sorry to disappoint you, you billionaire idiot, but when Ray adopted me it stopped all my claims on their oil and dirty money. I'm sorry to say you're dating a poor, soon to be literary major, who will be earning peanuts as a junior editor of a new e-book company. If that isn't good enough get Taylor to pull over please?"

"Ana I was joking, but if and when the press get hold of this, and they will it will be major news." I hadn't even given that a thought.

"That could be why my fucking mother leaked it. Fucking hell that scheming, fucking two faced harlot of a whore is setting her table out and I am the fucking main course, she is going to fucking ruin me, she is going to use me and make me her fucking meal ticket. I will if I have to, fucking kill her if she ruins us."

"Wow, and I thought you didn't swear Miss Ana? That was very sweary!"

"Christian that isn't even a word, and I'm sorry but I will throw a nickel in the jar, hell it can have ten bucks worth for the next call I make, you may want to close your ears, I may scream so loud I may make them bleed. How far are we from the restaurant Taylor? I don't need long to speak to Carla Mae."

"About ten minutes Miss Steele." He continues to drive and Christian is confused.

"How do I withhold my number on this phone Christian?"

"Ana, leave her be, I can have her watched and really we have the means to silence her." Christian seems to be pleading with me.

"Why can you have Taylor shoot her for me? Sawyer refused to shoot Kate for me this afternoon?"

"Miss Steele, there are always ways to shut someone up, and yes I have many avenues we can pursue, without killing her."

"Really, well good, I mean they'd better be good, because she is like a snake oil sales man, good at peddling bull shit." He laughed at me.

"Ana, please calm down, that was what my text was about, finding out who, what and the where, finding out how we can stop her."

"Christian, I know I am far from calm, and she does this to me., but I guess I will try to calm down. Daddy knows the darkest of her secrets I think? We never talk about her not after the driving incident." I am wrapped in his arms as he tries to calm me down.

"Ana I know little pieces of your life before me. I just didn't read everything about you, which was so very unlike me I can assure you."

"Well I guess you have to be careful of the kooks you let in, you failed miserably Mr Grey, because the kookiest woman ever landed smack dang in your life."

"You did yes, and in it you are. Now we are here. Stay calm there is nothing you have told me that is driving you away from me."

"Not even me not going after my supposed inheritance?"

"No, if anything that makes me love and trust you more. I believe you mean everything you say and I will stop being such an ass with the gift giving, but I will give them, you can bet your sweet ass I will!"

"Heck you learn quick Grey. I need to ring Daddy too, because if he gets wind of Carla Mae there may not be a problem; he has friends in all the right places too." Taylor opened the door when he was convinced it was safe and Christian hopped out holding his hand out for me.

I stood for a moment to catch my bearings, then I realised where we were, we just steps away from The Metropolitan Museum of Art, at a restaurant called Crown, it actually looked like they had hijacked someone's home and set up a restaurant in it. Had we walked past it that's what I would have thought it was? We're shown to the bar area as we are early, a first for me. I watched everyone mingle and talk, and I sort of felt a little out of my depth, I tried to get the fairies in my brain to give me a pep talk! Okay here I am, watching the beautiful people, the posh people from the right side of the fence, and how I wished I were on the other side just watching instead of actually being here.

"Baby what's the matter?" Christian had his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

"Nothing, honestly, but am I dressed correctly, I knew I should have worn a Kate chosen dress." I am jabbering on about my damned dress. To a man who didn't care what I wore, because he liked everything I did and did not wear!

"Ana stop it please you are perfect." Calming me down worked, I eventually relaxed. "What are you drinking Ana?"

"Would they baulk at me for asking for a Bud? I could do wine too Christian."

"Ana, calm down I'm having a Peroni, if that's what you want you can have that. Mother generally sticks to wine after dad's cocktails, do you want a cocktail?" Christian is being so caring; I'm being a wallflower. Step up or get trodden on Steele!

"Can I have a crisp glass of Riesling? I better stick to what I know, besides we had wine at lunch, and then the cocktails, I highly doubt your mother wants to see Kate and I do our party piece."

"That sounds like fun, what is it exactly?" Christian smiles as he kisses my neck. "The removal of one's clothes Miss Steele?"

"God no Christian, well not me anyway Kate sometimes does, but in that dress she isn't going on any table tonight."

"I had noticed it's a little tight, did you tell her it looked good Anastasia?" Busted, because I think I did!

"Christian I'd had enough when we'd had lunch and said yes to loads of her damned dresses. I'd have said yes to a burlap sack if it got me out of there quickly!"

"Ana, Ana, Ana what am I to do with you? I'm sure Elliot thanks you he hasn't kept his hands of her butt since we got in here!"

"What are you two whispering at over there?" Elliot is torn away from butt hugging for some reason.

"Actually Elliot it was a private conversation." I smiled at Christian as he tried to silence his brother, but he was having none of it.

"Oh, was it sexy stuff little Bro?" Time for shutting the big guy down, gently...

"Actually Elliot it was about my monthly cycle, are you interested in girls monthly's?" I don't know who laughed more Christian, his mother or his father, and yes I said all that aloud again.

"Oh, well whisper away, you have my non attention on the matter." Elliot was as red as Kate's dress, she looked at me and laughed too, she knew I had the dreaded visit the day she left for her father's bedside, luckily for me I'd finished the day before I got sick thank god. Can you imagine what Christian Grey CEO big shot of GEH would have done having to change my tampon?

"Ladies and gentlemen the private room is ready, your security has checked it over, and your drinks will be served from your private bar." Good the room was getting a tad loud with diners with pre show reservations. Hark at Anastasia Steele; I'm now walking with the posh folks on this side of the fence. To reach the private dining room we descend the restaurant's grand marble staircase and enter through a secret bookshelf, behind this unusual and I guess quirky entrance, there is a plush and elegant room, with leather club chairs and a mirrored bar, which is tucked away in a corner of our own private dining space.

"Ana, what do you want to drink dear?" I turn and smile at Grace, I guess the bars open?"I'm having a Hanky Panky, they are very moreish."

"Is that with gin, Martini, Fernet Branca and orange juice?" I say not thinking, just speaking. I best try thinking first in future.

"I believe it is; you do know your cocktails. Should I be worried my son is going to be marrying a drinker?" I'm what; I am doing what, what did Grace just say?

"Mother, please stop drinking, your very merry all ready." He held me again but he was also whispering in my ear. "What she doesn't know is we haven't yet been dating a week; don't worry Baby that is way down the line in, but in our rushed coming together, it could happen as fast as like next week? Now that would seem a correct assumption, given the speed we seem to be going at anyway, but for now Baby it's a not just yet. I love you, and the next week thing was a joke, perhaps the week after would work for you?"

"Christian, don't joke about stuff like that, because that knocked the feet from under me." I round on his face and kiss him. I am relieved it was a joke, but his mother did seem very sure of her facts. I smile and take his word for it.

"Grace no, I am not a drinker, but more of a waiter at a bar in Portland, I think I said earlier? No, that could have been said to Carrick, with the discussion about a Side Car I think?"

"It was; you said it to me as we discussed prohibition Ana. Now beautiful lush of a wife, what's your poison, you said you would like a Hanky Panky, yes?"

"Yes and the real McCoy when we get home, my darling husband!"

"**_MOTHER_**..." Both Elliot and Christian shouted out at the same time. "We have sensitive ears, impressionable ears, we need to be deaf!" My god they were like a double act.

"Boys, boys, oh my little boys, me, your mother has had a bad few days, so shush... If I want Hanky Panky I will have it, cocktail or sex, now shush."

"All right Grace, have you decided Ana?" Carrick is so funny and very cool headed.

"I think I'd like a Side Car, if they can do me one? It wasn't on the menu."

"Baby, for what I'm paying for this damned night out if you want the whole tram car you can have it. Besides if he doesn't know how to make one you can show him!" Christian is rallying my corner and smiling, the wedding thing has knocked me for six. I watch as the waiter pours my cocktail, I smile and take it from him and down it in one; I nod for another, which I get. This is needed. I take the second and stand by Christian.

"Quite, Kate what's your particular poison?"Carrick asked Kate, as Elliot and Christian were mock stuffing tissue in their ears, oh heck, they are spoiling for a clip around the back of their heads in a minute, as Grace is scowling at them. I wonder if they, Christian and Elliot, have discussed the witch they both screwed?

"I'll have what Grace is having, it sounds like fun. Both the cocktail and the dream..."

"I like that Katherine; you have your daddy's sense of humour! Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you Kate... I blame the drinks!"

"You didn't Grace, I have often been told I have his quirks and sense of humour, it's all right to talk about him, and I'm much stronger than my mother. How was she, she didn't say much when she got back?"

"She is sad, as I would be if I lost my darling Cary. She is angry he worked too hard and too long to enjoy the fruits of his toil, and has decided to come on board the Coping Together board, to give her life some purpose, that's if you and Ethan didn't mind?"

"No, no that's just what she could do with, but who stepped down? I heard places on your charities board are harder than pinning your son Christian down for an interview?"

"Elena Lincoln was de seated, in light of her more recent transgressions, we the board thought it a necessary precaution, you know bad publicity, is just that, bad..."

"I heard she is being framed for the fire, by an ex lover, she tried selling her story to the paper for funds. Being as Christian owns the paper, or as good as, the editor didn't wish to run with it, not just so she could make bail anyway, it seems she has approached many people for backing and all the doors are slamming in her face. We will cover it, but not until it goes to trial anyway." Way to go the mention of her fudging name has caused a very bad atmosphere in here.

"Quite, I believe she will find her name is blackened too much to help get sponsors for my charity, as she did before. Your mother is going to be an asset. Ana's mother has a chicken farm, did you know that Kate? I meant to ask is it a free range healthy chicken place. I like organic where ever possible?"

"Actually Grace it's not got anything to do with chickens, my mother runs and owns an upmarket brothel. As far as I know the chickens all have their own rooms and are given regular state board inspections and mandatory health checks, but as I haven't seen her since I was twelve I wouldn't know!" That lowered the tone right down.

"Ana, your moms a madam of a brothel and I bet, had you stopped with her, the boys would all have been your friends, just to get a free pass to Momma's house?" Way to go Elliot, it seems it can go even lower.

"Are you saying my girlfriends a whore?" Oops, lower still, way to go, a fight would top this night off wonderfully.

"No way Bro, what I'm saying is, they would have... Crap it did sound better in my head that, sorry Banana, I know what I meant it to sound like."

"I know what you mean Elliot, I always wished she ran a sweet shop or a pet store, but alas she didn't. I'd have settled for her being a stay at home Mom, but I didn't get that either, she never stayed at home."

"Ana, what did your father say? I'm sorry, but I really thought she tended chickens, forgive me?"

"Grace of course you're forgiven; hey if Dolly Parton can star in a film about one, I guess I'm fine with one for a distant relative. My father and her divorced when I was about five. I lived with Ray, my father and she saw me twice a year, until I was twelve, then after an incident I didn't have to see her again."

"I believe your father is an ex Marine?" Carrick and the boys were drinking beers and I knew Carrick was just humouring me, I have nothing in common with these people.

"You're never an ex Marine, once you are, you are for life. He runs a woodworking shop, he restores period pieces, and has a contract to do the wood work restoring Portland's oldest house, bringing it back to life and seeing as it's all wood he will be at it a while, he is a master carpenter."

"They work in wood in the Marines?" Grace needs to go on juice I think, unless her mouth to brain filter broken too.

"No, he was a special weapons technician, with special ops and black ops."

"Wow, your Dad was a Navy Seal?" I nodded. Elliot was impressed, even if the others weren't!

"Shush need to know. I think he got the woodworking bug from my grandfather and he passed courses and such, when he was on leave and when he left to look after me, when my grandparents died. We moved up from Louisiana and he started a small cabinetry business and work piled in really quickly, he had a partner called Willard Wood, who died, a while ago, leaving it all to dad, he was a strange old man, but harmless and a good book giver on birthdays and at Christmas."

"Wait-one-god-frick-in-minute, he's Wood and Steele; your dad is that Steele? We tried to get them to work on Christian's place, but they couldn't, because they were snowed under for years." Elliot is my cheer leader.

"Really Ana; your father's the owner of Wood and Steele?" Christian really needs it seems, to read my report.

"Hu yes, did I not say that Christian?"

"No Baby, you just said he'd kick my ass if I did something to hurt you."

"Well he would do that too, and build you a custom casket." Everyone laughed, including Grace.

"Would you like to order your now?" The waiter asked as he approached the bar where we had gathered.

"Yes please young man, I need food to sober my wife up a little, Grace go easy on those please?"

"I will, I am hungry though Cary."

"Well that's settled yes can my family be seated? Ana, Baby sit by me please?" Christian walked me to our table, and as he did he whispered in my ear again, and just the nearness of him to my ear made me shiver. "We it seems need to talk; your father owns a large part of Portland Miss Steele."

"He does? No, you're mistaken; he has a shop with a large warehouse come workshop thing at the back of it, and our home there, so why did you think that?"

"Because Ana, I have been trying to buy it for over eight months, but he is refusing to sell it."

"So, you knew who I was before, you came to Kate's?"

"No, I went to your apartment to see Kate, as I said I didn't read you're report. I am not at the point in starting any hostile talks with your father either. Ros has been dealing with his property manager."

"Right, hold the boat Grey, because my father has not got a property manager, because he hasn't anything to manage, he doesn't own any property other than the ones I told you about, and don't you think I'd know if he had?"

"Ana, keep calm I'm just saying, that the owner of the large part of Portland I want, is co-owner of Wood and Steele, I didn't equate you or your father Ray, to be the one in the Steele of Wood and Steele."

"Christian can you order for me, anything will do I just need to make a quick phone call, my father wouldn't lie to me, ever."

"Okay, Ana I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Christian, you haven't done anything yet." I dialled my father and he answered the phone straight away.

"Hello Pumpkin, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Daddy you're on speaker phone, so that Christian can hear this, and his dad, Carrick Grey too, so do not cuss, there's a lady present and Kate!"

"Har har Stainless hil-ari-i-you-ass... Hi, Papa Ray how's Carrie?"

"Fine Princess, just fine, we we're sorry to hear 'bout ole Henry."

"Mom got the flowers and thanks, listen I'm hogging the phone and this is serious!"

"Annie, you were asking the questions?"

"Well it's best I just come out with it. Do you have a property manager?"

"What would I want one of those for Annie, I can manage the store and the factory?"

"Well do you own any land or buildings other than the ones I know about?"

"Annie, what's this all about, you know what I have and what I ain't got, where's this all going Annie?"

"Do you know Christian Grey, or have you had contact with him in the past year?"

"Again no; other than the chat the other day, what's all this about?"

"Apparently Wood and Steele own a prime piece of real estate in Portland, and Christian has been trying to buy it for the last eight months?"

"News to me Annie, perhaps it was Willard's? I haven't even gotten around to his stuff yet, he left everything to me for some dang reason. I will get your mamma to look through the box of crap paperwork his nephew sent around."

"What nephew Daddy?"

"Hold up there Annie, let me get his card, it's on Mamma's pin board somewhere. Here it is Jason T Buford, Real Estate Agent Seattle. He works outta Kent Clark's office in Renton, is that any help, I have a mobile number?" My father rattled of the number as Christian made a note of it.

"Mr Steele, Christian Grey here."

"Umm, brave boyfriend of my only and best beloved daughter, what can I do for you, are you cancelling our Saturday play date?"

"No Sir, it's come to my attention Wood and Steele own a very large plot of land and I have been asking to buy it for eight months, I wasn't aware you owned it until ten minutes ago. My second in command here at Grey Enterprise Holdings has been trying without much luck to purchase the land and the buildings."

"As I said Son, I didn't know we did own it, I know Willard was an ornery ole coot, but we got on just fine, he funded the expansion and liked getting his hands in with the wood. He died here at home with Carrie looking out for him. He left me the business, and that was all I thought he had done for me, his lawyers have been asking me to go in to see them for months now, but I'm too busy for all that legal stuff."

"Excuse me Mr Steele, I'm my son's private attorney, Carrick Grey. Could it be possible he left you his entire estate, or the business his estate?"

"Sure, anything's possible; he had a fondness for me, Annie and Carrie. He said he had no family he cared to remember. So it's possible Mr Grey he did leave me more. Can't say I want nor need it, my company is doing well enough."

"Its Carrick and yes it seems you may in fact be the owner of some very valuable land, could you perhaps drive across to see Christian on Wednesday, or he could come to you?"

"No, I can come to you I have to drop some boxes at Kate and Annie's new place, so I will call in then, any time suit you?"

"Just call any time, my son's headquarters are at Grey House, it is pretty darned big building you can't miss it."

"We did a little of the wood work in the building, before your son bought it Carrick. I will see you both Wednesday. Annie I will see you Saturday with your fella!"

"Bye Daddy and don't forget the boxes of paperwork. Love to Mamma, see you soon!" I put my phone back in my purse.

"Well is that business call over, because Mom and Kate are on their fourth Hanky Panky, and are eating bread sticks?"

"Sorry Elliot, it had to be done, I knew Dad didn't know anything." I gave Christian the look.

"It's fine Banana." He waved for the waiter, as Christian was sat grinning again. I sipped my drink as he ordered for us and he ordered damned champagne too. Does he want a drunken Kate dancing on the bar?

"Grace, I've ordered for you okay?" Poor Carrick is fussing over Grace, I now see where Christian gets his caring side from, that little thing he didn't think he could do, and he has been very well covertly trained in. His dad is the best. He's now making Grace have a glass of water; Elliot is just happy stroking Kate's blonde curls and getting sloppy kisses.

"Yes dear, did you get the thingy sorted out?" Wow, his mom is sqwiffy drunk. I may be the sensible one tonight, I'm glad I am the sober girlfriend; Kate and his mom are nearly asleep. Good thing really, if they had music she'd be up there, dancing for drinks.

"Anastasia Steele I fudging love you, so fudging much right now." She's hilarious and happy, good for Kate, I'm wondering where the hell this land is and why Dad hasn't bothered with the paperwork?

"Just my luck, right now I'm gutted. I thought you loved me all the time, and see I'm pouting?"Elliot pulls the pouty face, I grin at Christian, which earns me a kiss. We are a happy half and half drunken rabble tonight, Kate, Elliot and Grace are drunk, whilst Carrick, Christian and I are playing catch up.

"That project is going to bring hundreds of jobs to Portland and buildings to a derelict waterfront too, and an affordable housing scheme. If this comes to fruition, your father will be indeed very wealthy."

"Christian, he is already wealthy. Not in your way wealthy, but he has enough that it pays the bills and makes a living doing what he does best. He has me, Carrie and he buddies and right now is thinking of ways to keep you entertained on Saturday."

"Will you come to Seattle on Wednesday, and have dinner with me or lunch even, with your father?"

"Paff, given the speed of this amazing coupling, that in four days could be nursing broken hearts and may be looking for rebound guys or gals?"

"Ana don't even joke about that, that my sweet and precious Ana is never happening. Now our starters are here, and none too soon. Mom and Kate really hit those cocktails hard."

During dinner the conversation flowed from the red dress Kate was almost wearing, to Elliot and Christian's golf date on Thursday. Grace had got a second wind and after drinking more water seemed to sober up a little and joined in the party. Me? I looked around the grandness of the place and noticed the emptiness too, if this was what having money did for you, then no thanks, they only had themselves for company, they were in their own bubble and security watched their every move. I liked the chatter in the main bar, the people moving in and about the place, the hustle and bustle and the fun. Like the last time we went out for a meal, the fun we had singing and the fun we had in the, wait... We had a balcony to our selves, cornered off with security, how did I not see that? This I have to change! Christian excused himself, after giving and leaving me with a cheek kiss and an I love you, which was whispered into my ear, lord it was sweet this love thing, this I don't want to change.

"Ana, are you all right dear, I am so sorry I don't know what got into me?" Perhaps, it was the pitcher of Hanky Pankies and no food Grace? "I must seem to be a drunken lush, and for that I apologise. It's been a busy week. I just don't know what to do for the best? Give me a child with measles and I can alleviate their discomfort, a weary child with a cough or cold I can help sooth it away, the boy suffering with a broken leg or arm from a fall, I can fix them. A child who has been beaten by their parent, I can try to save them, but how, how do I fix my beautiful boys?" Oh poor Grace.

"They are healing I think, they just need more time, I guess they too feel badly for the pain this has caused you? Christian, he is managing the best he can and to be honest with you, from hearing what Elliot said, it was a job perk to him, but he is hurting for Christian, more than himself."

"Thank you for making him tell me, that can't have been easy for you hearing it all?"

"I heard what I wanted too, at the time. I have no need to know the nitty gritty of his past. When he told me he lost **_it _**at fifteen, I was very jealous of the Goth, rebel chick he lost it to, but when he told me she was an older neighbour and a friend of his mother I felt as you did when he couldn't or wouldn't admonish her or her actions, it sickened me. I saw how she had controlled him, how she still controls him, but believe it or not he is getting there. I see the occasional flicker of that Christian returning, but most of the time he's the kind caring Christian who made me all better after I got sick. That's the man I see, the other Christian, he's there and I don't think he will ever lose that part of himself, but if he only uses that in work and with the making of his gazillions, then I'm happy for that too. It gives him an edge and a control, and it's a control he needs."

"Smart, beautiful and loving, what more could a mother ask for in a wife for her son. Now I need more food I think I'm back. Never have a Lemon Martini made by Cary; they are lethal. Here's my boy what's the matter?"

"We need to go, and we need to go now. Elena managed to get bail. She boarded a flight here two hours ago. I slipped up; I didn't close all her doors. She is coming here for Ana, she wants her power back." Way to fucking go paedo whore!

"How do you know all this surely the police would tell you as a common _courtesy_?" Carrick asks his worried son.

"She reached out to an old friend, and they warned me as soon as they got my number, Taylor, Sawyer have the cars brought around front please?"

"Sir, we have plenty of time, and Sir, I have taken the liberty of having the food delivered when it is ready and I have paid the bill and left a large gratuity."

"Thanks Taylor, she reached out to Susannah. She has Leila with her; she posted the fucking bail. Have everything I own of hers and take back everything we can and evict her." I heard him mention two girls. I watch and I listen and I know not to piss this Christian off with the whys and who's, not yet anyway. He smiles as he helps me to my feet with a kiss.

"I'm sorry Baby, I ruined our night out."

"Paff, Kate is dead to the world and see, her heads in the soup almost, your mother said she got her second wind and yet is now struggling to put her arms in the coat your fathers holding up for her, I think the cocktails were what did this night wrong Mr Grey!"

"Ana, my wonderful Ana you amaze me, you love me and understand me better than I know myself. How did I land you?"

"I would say kinda like this?" I tripped and he caught me. "You still got a catchers grip Christian. Now, why are we panicking?"

"Ana, she is coming after you. They both are, and Leila is a little unbalanced."

"She was one of the others?"

"The last long term other yes. She wanted the more I didn't know existed until I had you in my arms like this!" A kiss from his soft lips and I felt a salty wetness mixed in with the beer lingering on his tongue. I looked up and he was crying. "Ana you are my more..."

"In one week I am your more, really? How long were you with her?"

"Eighteen months, the longest I have kept a submissive."

"If I were to leave you now after one week, would you be upset?"

"That's a rhetorical question right? You're not leaving me are you?"

"If I was, how would you feel, how do you feel right now?"

"Lost, afraid and nervous, but you're not leaving me are you?"

"No, I don't think I'm ever leaving you. So can you imagine what this Leila girl is feeling, after loving you for eighteen whole months, seeing you more giving you more and knowing the more she did to please you, and I bet she did didn't she, because I would give you more too?"

"She did, and I brushed her aside. Elena was meant to get her help and for my shame I didn't check in on her. I wasn't a very caring man until I met you. Come, we have to go, Taylor is here."

He takes me to the car where Sawyer and Taylor are scanning the road and the walkway. Even on her supper charged broomstick, she won't get here that quickly, even if there was a way for her to bend the space time continuum, and get here faster than a speeding bullet. Oops wrong choice of words there Ana! I chastise myself and watch as Carrick lifts a sleepy Grace into the car in front. Elliot has already buckled his girl in the back and is getting in with Luke up front. I am placed in the back as Christian joins me. Wow, it's been a funny old day. Truth and lies are ousted and my pour damned feet are sore, Mr Choo your shoes, they hurt my feet...

We head to Kate's first to drop off Elliot and Kate, Elliot is stopping in case she turns up there, to offer up her condolences. Christian thinks she has the brass balls to do so. Who am I to even second guess his thinking; when I don't know enough of this and his ex's? I think the object she wants is here holding me so damned close I can't breathe. When we get to Christian's I see three bodies I have never seen before. Okay maybe this shit is a little more real than I at first thought?

"Ana, let me introduce Phillips, Jefferson and this is Samantha Prescott, she is to be your personal security Ana, Luke and Ryan will be your drivers and security too, Prescott will escort you to places he cannot."

"Oh... Okay... You think I needed a protection officer, why and what for, just to see me safe into and out of the crapper. Heck, you're being serious Christian aren't you? Have you a gym here?"

"Yes in the basement why?"

"Why? Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds, get dressed for the gym in ten minutes, Samantha, Phillips and you Jefferson, you lot hold the fort. Christian you need to see I am not a mild mannered little girl and the sooner you realise this better, you will know me. What are you four still standing around for, **_change now_**..."

"Sir...?" Oops, I stepped on Taylor's ego, tough...

"Do as she says, this could be fun, Ana are you sure, they are well trained men and you..."

"...Get fudging changed now Grey, your ass if the first to fall." I march up stairs shower the crap from my body and change, god I love Mrs Lloyd, my kits all spring fresh again. I pass Christian laughing. "Are you coming sweet cheeks or are you just standing there looking pretty? Do you think you know me, better than I know myself?"

C POV:

Ordering my staff around calling me, me sweet cheeks, saying I'm stood looking pretty, how dare she, god she's fucking hot when she loses her temper, but hey, you Miss Steele have a war on your hands, and as they have told me we have a couple of hours to spare. I need a shower I have a raging hard on, which these days is a fucking common occurrence. This should be good; I change and join them in the gym... Fuck my ass is going to be sore in the morning...

* * *

There she bows hurricane Ana... Thanks for the support ... Lol xxx Laters Readers...


	11. Chapter 11

Usual disclaimers EL James owns the rights to Fifty Shades along with Universal Pictures. This is my take in the story, I have added characters and though yes I'm British I am trying writing in the US style, I may be failing...

* * *

Chapter 11:

Hit the mat Precious:

C POV:

I get down to the basement and smile, it's been a while since I had a good work out, I've had little or no time of late, and for my shame Ana has done two pretty decent runs with great times too, and all whilst she has been here. The guys are grinning; do they know something I don't?

"I see you deemed fit to join us Precious? Then get warmed up please, Mr Grey?"

"Ana, I think I know what I'm doing, I train with and ex Olympian. Claude Bastille, so less of the attitude woman!" Crap, I nearly said domineering...

"I train with ten hairy arsed Marines, I win..." I smile as she flips me the bird and the tongue, I warm up and as I stretch. I see why they are laughing, Ryan is icing down his cheek. Crap that's red and I can see it from here. I may have been suckered into getting my butt kicked.

"Does that hurt much Ryan?"

"She got lucky, my momma said I should never hit a lady, next time she's going down, she ain't no lady Boss..."

"She is however my lady, you need more gym and training time then if she whipped your butt."

"Watch and learn Boss, watch and learn, fuck me this hurts." He lays the ice pack over his cheek.

"Who's next, Luke?" She is goading them and looks pumped up, and fucking hot as hell, her tight ass in those training pants, I'm not too impressed with the white tee shirt showing the black sports bra underneath, but she's hot and all mine...

"No Ana, I'm sure I heard T say he was game?" I watch as Taylor smiles, and takes to the mat. Okay if she gets one good throw in, I will relax a little, and call it a night.

"Miss Steele? Are you ready?" He'd better go easy on her, if he hurts her...

"Bring. It. On." I watch as they tap and slap, which actually seems to offend Ana, because Taylor is taking it easy. I see Ana take a deep breath and head for Taylor, he smiles and side steps Ana; she crouches as she nears him, and side sweeps his fucking legs from under him. Okay, now I'm interested. He jumps to his feet and realises she ain't taking prisoners. She lays a punch on his midriff and he grabs her and attempts to throw her down, I watch as she swings high and then low and down between his legs, she then grabs his waist band and manages to get him on the fucking mat again. Whilst down he rolls and pins her down and smiles, then the nut crunch, ouch that had to hurt.

"Ana, leave Taylors pride intact, allow him one smack down?" Luke is going to have some shit duties when we get back to normal for that remark, is he stupid?

"Miss Steele, I think it's time we switched this up a notch, don't you?" His pride is dented as well as his nuts, poor Taylor.

"I'm just warming up Jason, just warming up. Now are you dancing or trying to kick my tush?" Well I guess if she's kicking his butt she's leaving mine alone. I run on the tread mill and watch her. I may be running with the biggest hard on ever, as she kicks and grabs, she ends up on her cute behind three or four times, but she either rolls away and jumps to her feet, or does an backward flip thing, she's pretty damned supple. I then imagine her in various positions I have only ever accomplished with hooks, rope and restraints. I've run for five K, all with a hard on, no mean feat, when Taylor punches her hands, and declares she has the moves. He walks over and joins me on the run.

"She isn't going to need as much looking after as we thought, what the hell happened to her that meant her father trained her that well?"

"I presume you heard the story of the clubbing of the men in her mother's brothel, as we drove to dinner?"

"I did Sir, she wasn't very quiet."

"Perhaps her father, saw the possible risk to Ana from the Morton guy? Or given where her mother worked, he knew there would be people like him?"

"She is going to kick your butt Sir, you do realise that?"

"I do, let her kick Reynolds butt and then I will take my turn, but I want it to be done in private, I won't be mocked by those fuckers." He grinned. He knew there wouldn't be much fighting. I'm as hard as a fucking iron rod, and it's in need of release.

"Reynolds your turn, you two are excused. Get changed and be in the security room in twenty?"

"T, can we see Reynolds get his ego bumped a little?" They didn't have to wait long she had his arm up his back and he was patting out, the sly fucker grabbed her by the waist and slammed her hard down on the mat, all to the sound of ouches from the four of us watching. He continued to block her moves and he riled her. She took a step back and watched as he went all Hong Kong Fuey on her, using some sort of leggy Karate moves, opps, he's now nursing a swollen pair like Taylor, but he spluttered as he grabbed his and went down on his knees asking for his momma, in the highest pitched voice ever.

"Krav Maga, wins over Karate every time, you left your legs and man bits open to my little ole foot, I'm smaller, which you seemed to forget, you let your guard down, so I was able to lull you into my foot, thanks that was really great. Now, I am going to kick my boyfriend's ass. Good evening gentlemen, this isn't going to be pretty." I know I gulped, fuck me I'm dating GI Jane... They all go up in the elevator, carrying varying ice packs, the pussies... I hope the ice machines got some left in it for me, I have a feeling I may be nursing a pair of swollen balls in a few minutes.

"Mr Grey, do you think I can handle myself?" I smile.

"I guess you can... Go gently on me please?"

"What, you want preferential treatment? No way Jose, now take up the stance boyfriend!"

"I do like it when you talk dirty Ana."

"Do you Christian?"

"I do..." I notice the cameras are turned off; the little red lights have clicked off one by one.

"Christian, do you want to fuck me or fight me right now?"

"Erm, stupid question really given my dick is pitching again." She didn't give me a second to think about it, before she was wrapped around my waist and began gripping tighter and tighter, her arms are around my neck and she pulls my hair so fucking tight I cry out.

"Ana, what the fuck are you doing?" I got my answer, when she pulled my head down to hers, and began kissing me; they are sweaty breathless passionate kisses. Her tongue begins darting in and out of my mouth, and her breathlessness is turning me on as I return the kisses. I am then forced backwards onto the mat and as I hit the floor hard, I hear it echo in here.

"Ana I am going to fuck you so hard for that indiscretion Baby, get ready for a workout unlike any you've ever had before."

"So Mr Grey, the other times you were holding back, because you do realise I haven't worked out with anyone else before, I believe you saw the evidence, with those beautiful grays of yours?"

"I remember, but watching you get sweaty with the guys, was a fucking turn on. Knowing I have been the only one makes this..." I flick my finger between the two of us and hold her tightly on top of me. "...Special. Yes, I have been taking it easy, you are just getting used to having sex, I've held back and let you get used to it and us, it's still new to you Ana. So is it all right you know for me to continue, our workout?" She leans down and kisses me; she's fucking amazing.

"I do hope so Grey, because if you don't, I may have to kill you with this finger here!" She waved her middle finger at me, our clothes were off, what there was of them, and sent to the four corners of the gym. I looked down at her lying naked on the mats and trying the sexy poses, her body was already pink from the slaps and the punches she had received in sparing.

I am so fucking angry she's been marked, but I'm also freakily turned on. I kiss and suckle at her breasts, as she groans and rubs herself against my dick; she's sat on top and is dry humping me. I see the sexual arousal in her eyes, they are wide and are drawing me in to kiss her feverishly, and then I feel her wetness, and hear her moan as she brings herself to her own climax, I feel cheated. Normally I control these; I tell the women when they can come, but fuck that was pleasing and a turn on.

"Ana..." I flipped her over and entered her hard, so fucking hard, that her body was pushed upwards on the mat, she gasped and her hands pulled my fucking hair hard again. I thrust long and hard, grabbing her legs, I push them to the sides and up, holding them down she is open to me, all I can see is her face as I pound into her, she gasps and her tits dance to each stroke inwards. Too much, this is too much, but I can't stop, I'm driving hard into her.

She screams to come, not yet Baby, and as she begs, I take myself out and grip her tightly, I stand, pick her up, and I turn her like a rag doll, so her face is next to my dick, I place her legs over my shoulders and suckle at her dripping folds, as I grip her waist tightly. Her head bobs up and down on my dick. I hear her gag and splutter, as I make her come. This is too much for her to handle yet and I have to remind myself, days ago, she was a virgin...

"Ana put your hands flat on the floor, please palms down and relax." She follows my instructions and slides down my body, I position myself and enter her again, this time after several very enjoyable thrusts inside her, she screams for me to stop, and I do. "Ana, are you alright?"

"I was going to be sick sorry, give me a minute?" I reluctantly pull out.

"We need to be in bed, I want you, so fucking much but I want you safe, are you okay, do you need to be sick?"

"I'm fine now, it was a head rush and well you know, I came and it made me feel sick, funnily enough it felt like an ice cream headache. Can we stop in here, and get hot and sweaty on these mats, because I like it here, it's echoic and the noises are turning me on. I always get aroused in a gym, but for the first time ever I know what a proper sex fuelled adrenaline rush is, so fuck me hard Mr Grey, don't hold back, show me what getting all of you feels like, please?"

"Ana, you stopped me from fucking you hard just then."

"I'm asking you to try again."

"Ana you are still pretty new to this I'm holding back, I've only just let go and you asked me to stop."

"Please?"

"Oh fuck who am I kidding? It was amazing." She crawls over, not giving me an out and she grabs at my legs, I'm on the fucking mat, and as I hit it, I gasp for breathe. With no time to shout, she's on top of me, and taking the lead.

"Why Miss Steele, you are topping from the bottom!"

"I'm what to who, to where?"

"You are taking control!"

"Hu, why didn't you just say that, I thought you wanted something sticking in your butt! Good job you explained before I found something to do that with." I get sex and a comedy show, making love with her. Sex used to be so structured and forced one sided in the main, my side. Now, it's anything but...

"Ana, it generally means the submissive is using her charm and in your case those lip biting skills of yours to get your own way, instead of doing what I want."

"Good job really there's nothing hand to stick up your butt you kinky fucker." Whilst she spoke, she stroked my chest, her soft hands running up and down, all as she sat atop of me, she began moving herself up and down my length, and I murmur my thanks as she moves up and down faster, touching my dick with her pussy feels restful almost and I begin groaning louder, and louder.

"Ana ride me, and ride me now." My arms are outstretched over my head as my pelvis rises in an attempt to feel more, my harried actions causes her to place me at her entrance."Baby yes now gently, lower yourself onto me. This may hurt if you do it too quickly the first time."

"Hu, shut up... Oh god I feel you Christian, this is weird, oh god it's a nice weird, shit Christian." She slips and the force as she impales herself on me causes her to scream my name aloud, it sends a muffled echo around the gym.

"Ana, move slowly up and down."

She begins rising, and I know she's in pain and make her stop. I sit up and hold her to me and as she looks up, we are just staring at each other and our eyes are focused. She leans into my mouth and we move slowly together, gentle movements until the pain she was feeling subsides, the kisses become more frantic and the movements harder, we grind into each other, my dick into her pussy and her hips undulate, moving slowly and her walls grip me within her tightness. I'm now kissing her neck, and kissing the path to her breasts, and her arms are over my shoulders, her fingers stroke my back softly, I feel a strange need for this closeness. The gentle touch on my back soothes me so much, that I begin a series of small rhythmical thrusts into her, her gasps and moans turn into her usual high octave demands in her sweary voice. God I love her...

"Christian, how can this be so good, were hardly moving, but it's so intimate, so powerful, so, oh god, god, oh god I'm coming Christian, please fuck me hard now..." She lies back and her back arches upwards, I manoeuvre my legs from under her and ride into her hard, each jolt initiates a scream and a cuss word. More, I need more, I need fucking more. Her legs are stopping me as she has an orgasm, I watch as she comes down. I then move them as gently as a rampant bull can do, and we're back to me pinning them down above her, so I now have her doubled over. I thrust time and time again into her, she screams again and as she does, she looks me in the eyes and I see the tears.

"Am I hurting you, Ana, am I hurting you?"

"No, far from it, I need you to keep doing that, really keep, keep, keep, fucking doing that, don't stop please don't fucking stop. Faster, faster Christian, for the love of god now harder, harder, **_yes, yes oh my god yesss!"_**

I continue and as I fuck her hard I see her eyes roll back and see the whites of her eyes, her eyes twitch and she utters garbled wishes to die, as I continue, I know I'm coming, but nothing prepares me for the utter ferociousness of how hard I come and how hard she fights me back. She looks like she having an orgasmic _seizure_ as I drive into her, but I can't stop because she has me gripped in some sort of sexual battle, it takes over us both. Her hands grip my nipples and her fingers twist them, with a pleasing painful tension enough to finish me, if she continues.

Another hard twist and pull, leads to another series of hard thrusts and I fall onto her stomach and kiss her, as I continue to pound harder and harder. She comes, and as she does, she looks possessed. I half expect her head to turn and for her to spew pea soup, from a mouth that is using language that would make Elliot blush, instead of being horrified, I get so turned on I spill deep inside her, I'm so deep inside I feel the back of her. I'm in all the way at last, and as my rocking stops, she is calming down and breathing deeply. I'm breathless and sweaty, I can't move.

"Christian what happened, why the hell do I feel so tired oh god I ache what did you do to me Mr Sexpert?"

"Ana, when I find out I'll let you know, I've never had sex like that, you touching me, you screaming at me, fucking swearing like a construction worker. Baby you go all bat shit crazy and I like it, I can't explain it, but I like it. Is it because I'm losing control and you're picking it up?"

"Hu, listen if I ever get better at this sex thing than you, that's all down to you showing me the way, I ain't steeling nothing, just learning, from an amazing teacher... Now shush and go to sleep, my poor Hilda's got fifth degree friction burns and my fudging boobs look like they have a tie died bra on, thanks for sucking them purple, are they fudging hickies, Christian Grey? You fudging gave me a love bite, how old are you?"

"Old enough to know better, but I got lost in the moment. Get dressed, please Ana, we have to shower and change for bed, I'm actually fudging, as you say fudging empty and drained. How come you don't swear, but when we fuck you do and very crude you are too..."

"I don't know? I think I'm letting lose the inner harlot, and she only comes out when we get giggly mister. Erk, don't gross out, but I can see the evidence of just how much you love me, its escaping, grab my panties and running bottoms." I pass her the clothes I ripped off her and try to stand, oh crap, I have a pinched nerve, and I've lost the use of my legs.

"We have a problem; you fucked me so hard Ana, that I can't feel my legs."

"Swop your fuddled legs for a burnt hu-hu, pink and purple boobs, and umm your juices filling my panties." She stands and helps me up, as she retrieves my clothes from the corners of the gym and manages to find her sports bra and tee shirt, by the spin cycle. I have a sudden head rush, why have I lost all my usual after sex swagger.

"Ana, I think I'm pussy whipped..."

"Does that mean I'm dick whipped then?"

"I'm not joking Ana, what we did was the most unusual and yet fantastical thing I've ever experienced, and I'm an expert at the kinky stuff, but that was way better. It felt like all my fucking kink, and all your innocence and honest to goodness purity homogenised, and we fused our souls and we mated for life, like a wolf. I took from you and you took from me, we blended."

"If you say so Christian, did you swallow a friggin thesaurus at dinner? We're like wolves are we egh, where did you see that, the discovery channel? Howl for me soul mate, please?" She smiles as she playfully strokes my chest and howls.

"Ana I'm serious, I've never allowed a woman to touch me, or hold me like this, or in the places you do when we have sex, you bit and you scratched and you fucking twisted my nipples off. You swore and I didn't slap you to shut you up, I didn't want to gag you to stop you either."

"Good job too, or the kick to the Neanderthals Taylor and Reynolds got, would be nothing if you tried to gag me, and last time I looked your nips were fine, a little pointy and wet but still there Christian, mine however look like, actually what do the look like?"

"Pointy, amazing, and ouch, they are red and sore, sorry Baby!"

"I'm going to say a word now and you may not like it? Are you listening Christian?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I think that was normal sex, amazing normal, but a proper coming together thing, normal people sex!"

"That was supersized normal and I need more of that."

"Okay we need a shower and bed; I'm dead on my feet and ache in places I never knew could ache. My nipples for one, and my ears, did you have to nearly pull them off?"

"I can't remember, pulling them at all, nor half of what we did. Rerun later Miss Ana?"

"Yes quit with the drawl or I will kick your butt, yes dear we will have a rerun before breakfast. Christian, your parents, we forgot about Grace and Carrick, crap, plus you have a security talk to do and they will know what we were up to, too." We head up in the elevator straight to our floor, there's no way Ana can face them, knowing they know what we had been doing in there for over two hours, two fucking amazing hours. Ana showers and as I go in she is rubbing cream into her bruises and her breasts are mottled, ouch. I feel like a fucking sick fuck.

"These are nothing and not all down to you and the amazing sex, they seem to get bruised easily, throwing those great lurks of men all over the place. Though my nipples are damned sore, you really did have a feast."I moved towards her and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have ever lost it like that before, I usually have great control and restraint when you know..."

"Stop, I lost it too but it was worth these few marks, because it was amazing. So fellow wolf, soul mate and sexpert, are you hungry, because I could eat a rare piece of steak?"

"Ana, I will have Mrs Lloyd bring you a tray up."

"No I'm fine doing it, I need a drink and we didn't say goodnight to your parents we were in the gym before they got back from Kate's."

"They are on their way home now, they stopped to warn her Elena may call and Jefferson is now there. Watching and waiting. Let me have a quick shower."

"Okay, I'm going to try some of this fancy sleepwear you bought for me." I wash and clean the nights sweat, sin and sex from my skin. Where did all that come from, is all that's running through my brain, and why did it take me so fudging long to have it so good? Damn she's affecting my cussing too! I shower; change and we head down to the security suite. We enter and they are all there and look at Ana, and she blushes aww, she's so cute when she blushes.

"Hello, I'm making something to eat, does anyone want anything?" Ana smiles sweetly at my security. "Opps I have some cream for that, next time don't just watch the hand coming towards your face, watch for my foot too."

"You cheated, next time I am watching you Miss Steele." He points his fingers in his eyes and then at her several times and grins, why are they so at ease with her, she brings out the calm and light heartedness my staff have been missing. I spend more time with them, than I do my family and yet, they never relax and smile like this, changes are coming, I feel it.

"Ha, in your dreams Ryan; so Jason, when I say I know how to look after myself, do you believe me now? And... Before you say anything else Jason Taylor, I am not saying no to security, just don't baby me. I realise that you all have a job to do and I realise I am just another problem added into an already hard task, that of guarding the no fun gazilionaire there, so I didn't intend to give you more to worry about. I just want you to know that I can, if I have to, defend myself.

That said. I know Christian will make your life even more difficult, by worrying about me. He knows too, I hope, that I am a strong willed person, not a stupid person. I will never take risks with my life, or anyone else's. That includes you lot. Thanks for the extra eyes and ears, and for looking out for me. Right, kicking your punnie butts has given me an appetite. Night folks and don't be up all night. Though you might want to get garlic bulbs and a white witch in, to cast a protection spell, y'all know, you have to keep the Elena, the black witch at bay." She sashays out of the room singing...

**"_Well way down yonder, in the deep blue holler, yeah way back in the swamp, where the snakes go crawlin' a shivered old lady with a tombstone mouth, scarin' up trouble at the haunted house..."_**

"What was all that about T?" Ryan is still nursing his cheek.

"I believe, that was Miss Steele singing 'Wicked Old Witch,' by John Fogerty, she sings country and western with the authentic ear too."

"No, I meant..." I jump in and save Taylor the task of having to.

"She was proving a point to me, that she doesn't need the ramped up security. I though, am sure she does need it. Please Luke, Thomas and Samantha, watch her, but don't crowd her, especially when you are out with her alone. She has proven tonight, she can take out someone, anyone in fact who grabs at her. However, given who we know who we are dealing with and she does not, it won't hurt her to think we have backed off a little." I tried to tell her that Elena knows all manner of people who do her dirty deeds for her. Taylor nods.

"Sir, the airport is being watched, and a contact will let me know when she lands here, the police are waiting to arrest her for breaking her bail conditions. Miss Williams had all ready vacated the apartment. There was nothing there and she hasn't been there in quite a while. Barney and Welch are monitoring their phones and Susannah's, in case they reach out to her again. I have also implemented a check on the others, as we didn't know Leila had left Chicago."

"Good, is there anything else?"

"No, until we know what she is up to, there's nothing we can do."

"Right, I will leave you to it, buzz if you need me, or anything crops up." My mother and father arrived back as I was ending the meeting. With Luke looking worried, my mother is dead to the world, dead drunk...

"Christian, where is Ana?" What's happened, I scan my mom, and apart from smelling of fruit juice and gin, she seems fine.

"She's in the kitchen why?" My father indicates he is taking my mother to bed. "That came; I will be down, when I put your lush of a mother to bed. Luke, show Christian that damned thing and the box!"Luke steps forward and looks worried.

"This was left on the bottom step Sir, it's addressed to you." Luke passes me a wreath. What the fuck? "There is a card and it's written in red ink for effect Sir." I take the card and read the message.

"My condolences on you sad loss, the queen is dead, long live the queen."Elena, she is something else, why did I not see this sooner?

"What does it mean Sir?" I'm suddenly aware of Luke being in the room, and focus on the voice, Luke, Luke's talking to me, I notice too as Taylor comes into the entrance hall. Where did I go then?

"It's a British thing, said as one ruler dies as the new ruler takes office. This is not ink, its blood Luke, get it photographed and Taylor please have it tested, what's in the package?" He has it on his palm, flat and still.

"It was inside the floral arrangement. There is no return address, no florists name on it, and this just says 'You were warned.' I'm not sure who it's meant for." Luke hands the package to Taylor.

"I know this is stupid, but is it a bomb?"I ask, I gather it isn't, or Luke wouldn't have brought it in, but all manner of crap is filling my brain.

"No, I checked it over and it's too light to hold any large amount of explosives. It seems to be a cupcake box Sir. T, do you want me to open it?" Ryan is talking.

"No, bring it through to security, the fewer people to touch it the better, bring the wreath too Sir." We head into the security suite.

"Reynolds run the front of house security footage from when we returned home, to when the Greys returned. Phillips, why were you not on the front door?"

"I was all night, I only left for a few minutes, when I heard a noise at the side of the house, when you were training, I went to check that out. It wasn't there when I got back, and I have only been in here for the change over briefing."

"Reynolds, run the feed for the past half an hour. Ryan, run the portable scanner over this." Taylor placed the box on the counter top, as Ryan ran a hand held scanner over it. He didn't look too good as he showed Taylor the screen.

"What is it Jason, I'm panicking and Ryan looks pallid, what is it?"

"Sir, we need to get the police involved, there is a human finger in the box. There seems to be a ring on the finger too, I will open it up and see, gloves please?" Ryan gets some out of the case he has. We watch as Taylor opens the box carefully, my father comes in as we are stood around awaiting the cupcake box to reveal her contents. I watch Taylors face as he peels back the tissue and looks the finger over, whilst it remains in the box. "I have seen this ring before, as have you Sir." Please, let it not be Mia's, is all that is running through my brain. I look in and I see the Celtic band, and realise it belongs to Susannah.

"Susannah's ring, that's her ring." I sit down as Taylor calls his contact here. "Who has her contact details, fucking phone her now..." If she has been made to pay for helping me, Elena will be sorry. My father takes a look in the box and ask that the lid be replaced.

"Taylor run tests on the blood of the wreath against Susannah's, has anyone got her on the phone yet? Get me Barney now..." I pace the floor as Ana comes into the security office.

"The foods warmed are you coming to eat with me?" She asks and I ignore her, the thoughts, the blood, the wreath, the finger and Ana, my Ana... "Christian, did you hear me?"

"No Ana, I don't want any fucking food, get it eaten and go to bed."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Are you deaf, eat, go to bed, sleep it's not rocket science."

"No Christian, I hear well enough. Fuck you; is now English for you're welcome, so do **_you_**, understand **_that_**?" She darted out of the office and disappeared, fuck I shouted at her.

"Go after her Son that was not how you should have spoken to her. Tell her why you are worried Son. Do it now, the police can deal with me and Taylor. Go and apologise to Ana." I know my father's right and as I chase after her, I catch her coming out of the closet. She has a bag in her hand whilst trying to put on her jeans.

"Where are you going Ana?"

"Kate's..."

"Ana I'm sorry, they are coming after you."

"Old news, I knew that, I just don't know why you freaked out, it was just warmed up food, a simple no thanks would have done, but no you treat me like a damned submissive, you treated me like a fucking child. News flash Grey I'm fucking neither."

"Ana, there was a package left on the step and a wreath."

"Someone knows you then and wants you dead." She continues to dress.

"Ana, it was for you and the package was Susannah's severed finger." She stops mid walk to the door.

"As in the Susannah they reached out to, that one, this other girl Leila's friend?"

"The very same, Ana they cut her fucking finger off. What if they have killed her?" She finishes getting dressed in the clothes she came to New York in; she's still leaving me?

"Show me the finger and the note."

"Ana, it's not a pretty sight."

"I once picked up three of the things off a work shop floor in college. I can handle blood and gore, I have done for a while too, more than you know, and I've seen many other body parts too."

"You're not leaving me?"

"I should do, did you not think just to say we have a problem, go eat I will be in to explain?"

"Well in my head I did, but all that came out was hate and angst and worry that could have been my sister's finger, I knew it wasn't yours, you had them all when we finished mating."

"Don't fucking make a joke about this Christian, or do I have to kick your sorry behind for real, because I can and I will. I swear you are so used to ordering those fucking women you bossed around, you think it will fly with me, I'm telling you Grey, it fucking won't, now, **_do you fucking hear me, or are you deaf?"_** She jabbed her finger in my ribs several times and it hurt.

"Ana, don't..."

"Don't what do this?" She jabbed me again. "This is nothing to what I will do if you ever talk to me like one of the clan again. Do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal Ana, god you're hot when you do that."

"What dominate your ass? I live to whip the fuck out of your backside. Now move it." We head back down. I lead her to the security suite; she sees Ryan's bag and takes out the gloves. She opens the lid and looks in. She picks up the finger and studies it.

"It's a woman's finger, judging from the blood and the cut; it was taken from a living donor. It can't be reattached it's been off the body about six hours, maybe seven, the raggedness and several ridges here, and here, shows it was cut off after more than one try. The knife or blade was not sharp, it was a sloppy job, it would have been better had the used gardening sheers. It gives for a neater cut. If she were awake, she would have been in severe pain. Have you got a print pad?" Ryan passed her one as I stood watching her. She rolled it on the pad and pressed it onto a sheet of paper. She placed it back in the box and looked at the print.

"Have you got a page scanner, or a really good camera, my phones upstairs?"

"Ana what the fuck are you doing?"

"Using my contacts... It will take the police forever to do this." Ryan passed her what she asked for. "Gheeze; you do come fully prepared Jason."

"Ana..." She scanned the print in and dialled a number on the phone.

"Hi, do you remember that favour you owe me; can I call one of them in? I'm sending you a print, woman's right hand ring finger, age thirty to forty, check her home town first, wait hold it a minute. Where did Susannah live?"

"She is a resident of Colorado, and is a Doctor at The University Hospital there." Taylor knows these things...

"Did you get all that run it through DMV and the hospitals security? I'll hold. We are lucky she lives in a state that requires fingerprints for driving licences. Christian, can I have a drink please, your dusting powder and a brush Ryan please?" Ryan is agog and passes her the things she asked for, watching as she gently brushed the powder over the lid, and then the sides, she took out the finger placed it in a bag sealed it and took out the tissue paper and then dusted inside. Then the tissue paper, there was one print. "Pity it's on thin paper I could risk losing this. Please take a picture Ryan?" He does and I am now sat watching as she goes all sort of Nancy Drew on us. Taylor takes the seat to my side.

"Hello yes I'm still here. It's whose finger print? Susannah Mather, good I have another but I'm not sure this will be good enough, check this one through all the agencies please. You owe me big time, two fudging finger print lookups Uncle P is not a big ask. I'm sending the photo of it now, can you send someone to the address you have for Miss, sorry Doctor Mather too, it's her finger, hopefully it's a case of physician heal thyself. I hardly doubt she has bled to death. Oh and there could be a pair of off their rockers women with her too.

Yes, you use the number I'm on, and Uncle P, can you please smooth my interfering with a crime scene thing over, with the boys in blue, here in New York too? Saturday, yes you meet him Saturday, but you better not harm him, because I know where you live and thanks to you how to get rid of your body... I told you one day over training me would come back to haunt you lot. Umm see you Saturday, love you Uncle P!"

"Ana explain now..."

"What, oh well I may have connections..."

"As in...?"

"Okay, my Uncle P works for the C.I.A and I may have passed their little course, you know when I left college? I liked my book reading better, so went to University instead."

"Taylor, why is that not on top of your list?" Jason said there was nothing interesting in the damned report and here I am dating fucking GI Jane, Nancy Drew, Thelma or Louise and god knows who the fuck else, all wrapped up in that fucking body.

"Oh, don't blame Jason, Uncle P and Uncle K see to it there's only so much of the good stuff on those reports, now do I have a drink?" She placed the tissue in an evidence bag and the box too. If I thought my dick twitched when she fought the guys, I'm practically coming in my pants now. The police finally arrived, and were walked through, to meet Nancy Drew herself...

"Officers, this is all you need to know about the finger the prints and they will fill you in on whom, what and the why, because I need to eat..."

"Miss... Could you please stop where you are and answer some questions?"

"Oh, okay officer. The gift box was dropped off, sometime earlier this evening, I would say within the last hour. The finger was severed from a living donor, I took the print and it confirmed securities suspicions its off one Doctor Susannah Mather's right hand ring finger. It's been finger printed and bagged, as has the tissue paper, containing one print, but as the print cannot be lifted, not without the correct equipment. I sent a photo of it to C.I.A. Agent Paul Banks, my Uncle; he will confirm all this. I, sorry we are awaiting confirmation of the second print, and the whereabouts of Doctor Mather is being sought as we speak, he has sent police to check for her at home. Her home is in Colorado, where luckily they scan finger prints, when you apply for your driving licence."

"Wow, you're a Detective now?" I know she's annoying, but she seems to have done it all according to the book and has saved you time and money, but yeah, he's pissed off with her, I see the look...

"No, just good at what I do, and if you wait a while I'm sure this will all be sorted out. Besides I have saved you all that trouble and time, so you're welcome." Baby don't be pissing off the nice angry police officer, oh crap the cuffs are coming out! We are joined by another fucker.

"Put them away Sergeant, she's a pain in the ass, but my pain in the ass. What have you done Pumpkin? P said to get my backside here, and here I am?"

"Aww Uncle Karl, you came?"

"Yeah and just in the nick of time, so have you been playing detective again? I bet the new boyfriend is impressed egh Nancy Phew?" Who the fuck...? "Detective Karl Robins, I saw the look there. I'm her godfather and family friend, so was it all done by the books Nancy?"

"Umm, I did, text book 101. This is Jason Taylor, that's Thomas Ryan, he's called Reynolds, not sure of his name, Christian here, he uses surnames. This guy is the boyfriend, Christian Trevelyan Grey and that man looking equally amused is his father Carrick Grey, now can I go for something to eat please?"

"Don't go far. Hello, young man, we were supposed to be meeting you Saturday, so worrying much are you?"

"About the finger yes, about meeting her family, I wasn't but it seems I am now, Jason Taylor here is coming too as is Luke Sawyer, he's Anastasia's CPO."

"She doesn't really need protecting, she was taught by the best, of the best, to be the best. Has she not explained?"

"Apparently not well enough, I need to read her fucking report..."

"It won't do you any good, all that's on it, is all we want you to know, the family look out for that little one, all fifteen of us, she has fifteen godfathers and sixteen protectors. Now, explain the finger, will you give me a minute please P's calling? P, whose is the print? Elizabeth Davis, that's confirmed, great the print matches one taken upon arrest for prostitution back in nineteen eighty, really insurance fraud, dead in a blaze, as in... Okay, got it send her picture to my cell, did your men get to the house? Empty, neighbours say she's visiting her mother in Seattle, okay have the local PD go and check there and the hospital there too. Yeah, he looks okay, no, I think Nancy will be there to watch our asses; yeah she likes him for some reason.

Next time she gets in a jam, leave her to sweat it out she may stop trying to do our jobs for us, and think before she acts. I know, I know see you Saturday? No, no you don't need the cuffs, I'm sure there will be plenty brought to the cookout, yeah all fifteen have confirmed, kill shot, no, no I don't think anyone needs to shoot the guy. The Major will pass judgment; she's his daughter. 'Till Saturday big guy, and thanks, bring the photos, do you know how long we have waited to show her guy those, revenge, at last..." I gather she's a pain in their backsides too, judging from the smile on his face.

"So, I gather from the frown when I mentioned the name, it's not one you recognise, wait a minute, sorry, here's her picture, she will have aged" He shows us the photo on his cell phone, fuck! "From that look, is she known to you?"

"Elena Lincoln, she's not changed much at all..." I confirm it is Elena.

"Wait, I know that name too, she was arrested and sent back to Seattle, how did she escape?" My father stepped forward.

"Hello Carrick Grey, she's out on bail. She called in some favours and got a friend to post bail, surrendered her passport, and is meant to be coming back here to kill Ana, when we arrived home the wreath and the cupcake box was waiting on the step. She can't be here, it's impossible; her plane is still in the air." He looks at the pissed off officer, don't worry I gather she does this a lot, pisses folks off?

"Okay, Sergeant, get the airport police to detain her."

"They are already on it Detective Philips, they are waiting to arrest her for breaking the terms of her bail."Taylor is still fucking reeling from Ana's wicked display and her show and tell...

"She has an arrest warrant out, in the name of Elizabeth Davis, for insurance fraud and she's wanted for questioning in connection with the fire, which ended with the death of her husband Denny Davis, in that fire at their home, she fled from their holiday home, when the police went to arrest her she was gone. It's still an open case. Why did the booking guy not pick up on her prints here?"

Questions, more fucking questions and my damned heads exploding, not only have I got all this shit to deal with, Ana is a spy, her father has a hit mob forming for Saturday and fucking Elena is still out there... Fuck-A-Duck... I thought I had secrets; crap, my girlfriend is an enigma, but an awesome enigma...

* * *

I know I really should stop them snowballing, but hey she's feisty for a reason and not everything Christian thinks he knows is what he think he knows, lol, she's got a past and her reason for being in University and not in the C.I.A...? It's coming soon... Perhaps at the cook out, or if Christian doesn't piss her off when they go back to bed... Leave a comment, y'all know I don't do simple, but it will all flow... PROMISE: HONEST INJUN XXX


	12. Chapter 12

All the usual disclaimers apply to EL James and the songs and films used in this story...

* * *

I am not writing Fifty Shades of Grey, if I were, it would be pointless! It's my story, but the confusion with the C.I.A. thing and Ana not goin' there will be explained, but as one reviewer said I should not explain too much, in my comments at the end it gives too much away, but I have had to, so many people ask me, how why where lol...

Stick with me most people who have read fifty falls know I do the snowballing thing, I add in slowly and when it picks up speed it goes bigger lol, the next chapter will explain why Ana is an independent lady and why she went back to Uni lol...

* * *

Chapter 12:

Time for that talk:

C POV:

As the house seems at last to have returned to normal, we are eating the dinner Ana has had warming, her Uncle Karl has joined us. It seems they are very close from watching their interactions. During lunch we get a call, Susannah is alive and doing well in Seattle Northwest Hospital and has had surgery to repair the damage from the amputation of her finger, in a car door. The details are sketchy, but it appears she had a row with a friend and caught her finger in the door and the friend, Leila, tried several times to shut the door with her finger in the door, Susannah passed out because of the pain and a passerby called for an ambulance. Police are with her now. She phoned Taylor on waking from surgery and warned them Elena was now driving to Seattle, not flying. She thinks Leila was flying in. We are confused and waiting, it could take Elena a couple of days to get here. Leila will be here now, if she did fly. She was on the flight, but not picked up.

"Right Ana, as lovely as this is I have my own work to do. We will see each other Saturday, nice to meet you Carrick, Christian you are in for a treat. Taylor see you there too. Ana gimmy a hug then and stop going all Nancy Phew, if you were a card carrier, this constant interfering wouldn't be as hard for any of the Uncles to keep having to sort out."

"I know and you know why I'm not, don't you start too, it's bad enough Uncle P won't let it drop."

"Okay Fireball, quit with the tongue flappin' I'm off." We saw him to the door and returned to the kitchen.

"I suppose you all want to know about the real Anastasia Rose Steele, right?"

"Yes please. Ana why was there need for deception?"

"There has been no deception Christian, you and me we haven't talked much in the week we have been together."

"A week is all you have known Ana, Christian?" My father trust him to pick up on that nugget.

"Yes Dad, just a week."

"Oh, so this is pretty damned new then?"

"It is Carrick, we went from zero to full speed almost immediately, and we really are just getting to know each other. Taylor sit please it will save you having to eavesdrop from security."

"Ana, I wouldn't do that!"

"We both know you would to protect Christian, it would be what I would do-+!" He laughed, because she was right, he would have. "Right I was born in Richmond County. In North Carolina, twenty four years ago, to Carla Mae Wilkes and Frank Lambert, my father was killed in a training accident and my father Ray stepped in and raised me. He and my father's team mates and friends made a pact to look out and protect each other's kids should anything happen when they were away, or step in and help should the worst case scenario happen. Ray happened to be the only single guy at the time and I got damned lucky."

"I presumed you were twenty two Ana, because Kate is, her report I fucking read. Shit, I don't know a lot about you at all."

"And you won't learn more of you interfere again Christian."

"Okay fire away, I'm all ears!" I really should have read her report!

"After they got married Mom continued to search out the money, and I was left to Ray and my extended family of uncles and their families. I would spend all the time with them and their kids, and during their leave we would go to a camp for the summer, it was a proper camp too. My Uncle Paul had land, and with so many kids between the sixteen best buddies, it made sense for them to keep the family together, and that was a way to do it, who attended was always dependant on the units manoeuvres. There me and the other kids we learnt the Marine Corps way, and yes, were taught everything they knew. It was mainly boys, my 'cousins' used to try to kick my backside and they failed and often, but I did get my backside kicked regularly, I am not a super hero, just quick and light on my feet. I grew up with like forty male cousins, and there were just eight girls. There were a few other girls too, but they didn't like the outdoor rough and tumble life we others did.

Anyway, as the years went on, it was noted I had a special talent for noticing things, small things to help my group's missions and tasks. I was taken aside when I finished my senior year, and joined the C.I.A; yes at eighteen, I was recruited, because I wasn't at the time sure what I wanted to do, I had no purpose, but I just knew I liked the things we did at camp. My Uncle Paul had said all along I would be great, Uncle Dave also wanted me to go to college and uni and then go to Quantico. I loved the idea of giving the thing I was good at a go, I agreed to keep up my education and work to. I did that with the help of the C.I.A and loved it; I had to give up holidays and part of my college semesters to work, but it never bothered me as I had always gone to camp, you know in my breaks?

Anyway, as I finished college I started working for and with my Uncle P, I worked for the last twelve months with him and on just one case. I had a pretty awful time on that case; it involved an unsub, killing random wives and girlfriends of serving members of the Marine Corps, out of four differing bases. We worked with the other agencies, and when the call came in about another body, we rushed there. We were only told she was a girl of about my age but she and the case had the same MO, but she had as yet to be identified, but when we got there, I was the one to identify her; she was one of the girls I had grown up with. That shook my world to its very core; it was like I lost a sister that day. It sent me into a bad place.

I didn't eat and sleep properly for weeks, and as the weeks turned into months, he struck again six more times. I was a mess, at just twenty years old I had seen things I never want to see again, the bodies he mutilated and... Anyway, it was my birthday, I was out partying with the guys from the unit in Carolina, I wasn't feeling it at all because I was ill, but the lads weren't for giving me a free pass, I'd had cold medicine, it is the damned bane of my life that stuff! So, I must have seemed a little out of it and drunk, at some point I'd had something slipped into my coke in a bar we were at. I wasn't feeling well to begin with, and as luck had it hadn't had more than two sips when I passed out with the illness I had. I came to in an abandoned shed somewhere in the country side. I was chained to a bed by my foot, when I woke up. I was alone for a while, when he came back, he, he shit, he came back to finish me off. He asked me did I think my boyfriend would like it knowing I was out cheating on him, whilst he was serving and possibly dying for his country, our country, did I deserve to have him, and live on and ruin him?

I was shocked and suddenly aware he was the man I had been chasing for over a year, it was always my thinking that the unsub, that he had been cheated on, and he was avenging the other men by killing their cheating wives and girlfriends, because most had been doing just that. I laughed and said I hadn't even had a boyfriend and so couldn't have cheated on anyone. He asked me questions about the men in my unit, I told him who they were and that my cousins serving were just friends I had be talking about to the guys, and that I hadn't dated anyone, after he smacked the crap out of me; he left me alone.

I used the hair grips he left in my hair and escaped the foot restraint, all whist he went to investigate. It seems he believed me, it was nice of him to check my story out, I thought. I had a look around and decided he would either be back to kill me or to set me free, as I hadn't seen his face, so I decided to stop around and get him as he came back. I cleaned myself and psyched myself up for the return, this was the nearest thing to a lead we'd had, because it was damned hard to put a number on and narrow it down to a few serving guys who got Dear Johns, I had an idea it was a large proportion, but do you know how many serving men get cheated on? No well, neither do I, but I know it's a lot. When he returned and saw the empty bed he panicked, I was hiding in the rafters, and dropped down and smacked him with a four by four.

He wasn't moving, and as simple as the take down was, finding out who he was, it killed me. He was one of the guys I trained with as a child; he was one of my uncle's kids, Chad. Chad was the man lain on the ground and was someone I considered family. I still chained him to the bed, and went to his truck for a phone and or something else to secure him with because if I could get out of it, so could he. I went back and he had, he'd gotten loose, we fought and hard too. I found it so hard to fight him, because we were trained alike, and for every move I had he had the counter, and it's just dumb luck that I'm here and he died, because had he not tripped over the four by four and fell, I'd be dead too. During the fall I remembered the knife, and must have grabbed it as he put his hands out, it fell from his grip, as he was instinctively getting ready to brace himself, in doing that, and well I killed a man. When I got out from under him, I called Uncle P and after what seemed like hours later, they found me. After that case, I decided to leave the job, and move to Portland and start again.

I wanted to start a fresh. I wanted no more reminders of who I was that night or what I had done. I felt so guilty and felt so ill. I'd killed my sort of cousin, who in turn had killed our other cousin. Christian, he must have known who we both were, I knew who he was as soon as I rolled him over, but he wasn't the boy I grew up with any longer. He was blind with rage when he attacked me and I swore then to learn more and defend myself. I had too, because for the first time ever I feared something and that was fighting as hard as I did did nothing, because his bulk was my Achilles Heel. I decided then, that losing out against another man twice my size, and almost dying was not an option, because I was never going to let that happen to me again."

"What made him change from nice cousin Ana, to the man who killed your cousin? What was his trigger if you don't mind me asking?" Taylor asked the question.

"He had been cheated on whilst he was serving in Afghanistan; from where he was medically discharged, after he was shot in the head, and well, he went on the rampage when she sent him a Dear John letter saying she wanted to marry a soldier not a crippled head case. We later found out, she had been missing for over three years. In his apartment, everything on all the killings was there, and it was very graphic and detailed. As well as all the girls photo's before and after, there were videos of each girl, all admitting to her unfaithfulness, before he decapitated them on film. Apart from the ten bodies we knew about, and the one's we had already tied to the Revenge Killer, there were twenty more. His training with the camp he put to bad use, where as I put mine to good use. I then retired to study literature."

"Oh wow. Do you have counselling? You sound like you had a little PTSD?"

"Yeah I have loads for that reason, and the guilt I felt about killing a man, I considered his father was my uncle, I took away the life of his only son. I had to go through a ton of the stuff with the agency and Dad and Uncle P agreed I had seen too much and done enough. Uncle P and Uncle D still want me to put my training to use, for the good of others, but after what Chad did, to those girls, I couldn't do it again. I swore never to get involved again. I do occasionally happen upon a mystery and then the Nancy Phew creeps in."

"Funny that I said to myself I was dating Nancy Drew. Why did they change it to Phew, just for my curiosities sake?" I tried to lighten the dark mood, with humour, my humour though!

"I have a keen sense of smell, and when we fought, I always seemed to be smelling sweaty arm pits and junkie areas of men, and I always said phew a lot and phew you smell, my nick name then was Phew and then Nancy Phew when I started solving crimes. Such as, finding missing lunch boxes at school, finding lost puppies and you know doing Nancy Drew stuff."

"So my girlfriend is revealed as a detective and a kick ass, and this is the reason Kate thinks you wanted to go in to service then?"

"Pretty much Christian, and she has seen my uncles and they told her the tales."

"So Ana, how come you are afraid of flying then? Surely you had to fly with the C.I.A?" Good question T, so why did I not think of that? That's right, because I'm just getting my head around the fact she is a damned trained assassin, my girlfriend the spy. Oh hell, way to go and get another fucking hard on. I'm being helped though with the problem, he's being massaged. Ana the Assassin is relieving the problem at the breakfast bar as we talk.

"No Taylor, I didn't I used to drive everywhere, I would have had to, if I wanted to continue with the career path. The no flying thing only came about when I lost my closest three cousins, in a plane crash when I was about ten, they were on the way to camp and because of that I became scared of flying. Uncle Paul never got over their deaths and he became like a second father to me, well third if you count Frank, which I do, he was my father after all. Uncle P is far worse at looking out for me than Ray. He also hates me flying, so he sort of didn't help my fear much. It was hard going, you know driving from Montesano down to Jackson every holiday that much I can tell you! However, it was only a hop skip and a jump then to Pappy's place, at least whilst they were still alive that is. I had a very unusual childhood between in the junior Marine Corps and the Chicken Ranch. Now that is the story, in a nut shell of me. You know about the Lamberts and my mom already, anything else?"

"No dear, I think it's time we hit the hay don't you Son? Ana, you have made my night watching you in action. I'm glad to have you on my side and looking out for my son's safety. Taylor, watch out you may be out of a job."

"I know Sir; I have a task trying to outsmart our very own Anastasia Phew now. Good night I will check in on security and head to my bunk, is there anything else Sir?"

"No Taylor, everything is great. How about we just relax in the house tomorrow and get some rest in, strike that, it's Sunday today already? It is Sunday and the day of rest after all, and we have the funeral tomorrow."

"Yes Son a quiet brunch, your mother will be hung over and be in a pitiful way, we will have to be quiet, though Elliot did say something about coming here and learning the drums again?"

"I will inform Emily of the brunch requirements. Will you need anything Ana?" Taylor is looking at Ana in a different way now, like an equal I think.

"No, just sleep, today has been a funny old day, well the week has been a funny old week really. Thanks Jason, what is Reynolds name by the way?"

"Reynold, yes Reynold Reynolds, don't ask him, he just says he's so good they named him twice, like his birth place New York. Good night." He disappeared, as did my father.

"So, just how connected is my girlfriend then?"

"I've pretty much got all the bases covered. I have Uncles all over the place, the F.B.I, the C.I.A, in N.C.I.S, in the Coast Guard, in various police forces and customs offices too and in a few embassies in a few countries too. Men of their calibre and service records, do well when they retire too. So, will you please stop worrying about me?"

"No, as your boyfriend it's my duty to worry and to spoil you. My independent girl needs to realise, that I intend to give you the world." Oh god, I'm coming in my fucking pants, like a fucking kid, she is laughing as I squirm...

"Okay, we have a problem you're very near here and I ain't going down there, not here in the kitchen." Umm I am too...

"Bed now then, and I intend on having some very energetic sex with my girl, oh god Baby please go down on me here, I'm coming now...?" She smiled, and ran for the stairs. I need to teach her some manners; one just doesn't leave your fella hanging, not having lovingly stroked and played with him for an age... I give chase like a love sick sap. Where did my Master of the Universe persona go? Umm that's right he's been pussy whipped and is now searching out his Nancy Drew...

Ana's Pov:

After getting very little sleep, between sex and more stories about me, we slept. Christian woke me bringing me breakfast in bed, and smiled as he woke me with a kiss.

"Morning, you need this, I have to be downstairs, Leila has called and asked me to help her, so after that please get a shower and changed, you have an hour before she gets here."

"Thank you, why are you including me in this now?"

"I know now you can handle yourself and her, something I was not aware of at the time, had you told me everything before yesterday, I would have included you in everything, I will from now on be open and forthcoming, to my little detective. By the way the guys all know and are in ore of you, as is my fucking father; he hasn't stopped singing your praises to Taylor."

"Gosh, let me eat this, it looks great, about yesterday, I would have told you had you asked you know?"

"We didn't have the correct records anyway; the report has got you at twenty four and that's about fucking all that's right on it. I'm only four years older than you so I am pleased there isn't as much of an age gap as I first thought. It's your birthday soon too, gifts, I get to get you gifts and you cannot complain."

"I can and you will find I do, this girl had more jewellery than you can shake a stick at, more books and I.O.U's for at least twenty cars. One police chief had Wanda ticketed so many times, I was nearly arrested. I threatened never to talk to him again if he didn't get her out of impound. He did, and three weeks later I got that damned cold that brought you to my door, how cool was that?"

"Your Uncle is the police chief in Portland?"

"He is, though he is retiring soon, he too wants me to join the police academy."

"I am looking forward to rubbing shoulders with them all on Saturday."

"Don't let your guard down they will kill you. My other cousins dates are all taken out and given the dating Uncle and Daddy boot camp talk, where rules and regulations will apply and loss of manhood is a given, should you not comply after their talk. Sorry, but dating a Boot Camp Baby Girl, it's a rite of passage that all prospective boyfriends have to pass to go further. Not many pass, not even if they are fellow marines or service guys, they are given a harder time. Given what happened to Georga, nobody who doesn't pass gets any further. You may be given a get by, in some of the tasks."

"Can I use a second?"

He laughs, but wait until he sees what he will have to do. Chad turning to the dark side was not his fault, but the Uncles see it as they had failed Georga, and they don't intend failing another of their girls. All the boys where brought back for refresher courses too. His father Mark, for a long time didn't talk to the guys, and I thought he hated me, but he didn't, he hated what was done to me and the other women and girls. A dark time for all the family was had. Now I need to forget it all over again, hopefully for the last time.

"Go, sort your empire out, I will have this and join you, I have to study too, your sexing and wining and dining me is a distraction Mr Grey."

"I live to distract, love it in fact. You have to pass; as all my junior editors, have to be worldly and wise. See you downstairs soon. I really do love you Miss Anastasia Steele."

"Good job, because I love you right back." Kisses are given and he leaves me to eat my breakfast.

I eat Mrs Lloyd's wonderful breakfast, and take a couple of pain killers, the work out in the gym and in bed last night, has me aching in some strange places. I head into the shower and wash away the sin from my skin. Every joint in my body aches. I dry my hair and get dressed, what does one wear to meet an ex of one's boyfriend? I decide on the relaxed, but smart way, jeans, a smart top, and killer heels, with my hair done nicely and makeup kept to a minimum. I look fine; I take the tray down stairs and go straight through to the kitchen.

"Thanks Emily, that hit the spot just nicely. It was great."

"I didn't make it Sir did, he worked really hard and attempted four times to get it right. He now knows how long to cook an omelette for and how not to burn toast. He was such a mess. That tray took him three hours to master."

"He did all that for me; well you are indeed a good cook. You taught him well, speaking of which, where is he, it's very quiet?"

"The security are in the study, his guest arrived five minutes ago. I was coming to get you when you arrived. Mr Grey and his father are in the front lounge awaiting her being checked over."

"Oh, okay I best get to his side then, wish me luck."

"You don't need it dear." I smile and go to meet Christian.

"Hi Baby, here stand by me. Dad tell them we are ready please. I know they are recording all this, but check they get everything Dad."

"I will, good afternoon Ana, you look relaxed. Grace is still asleep."

"Good morning Carrick, I had breakfast in bed cooked by Christian and a nice long shower, so yes I'm relaxed, for now."

"Quite, keep relaxed too. Uncle Karl, who we hear isn't just a Detective, but the Deputy Chief of New York, is here too, he's in the security suite. He's being brought up to speed; he's here with a Detective Sergeant Gabe Andrews?" His father disappeared again.

"Great Gabe's here too, he's another of my cousins by the way, and it's been a while since I saw him last, oh crap, is Kate coming? They had a thing for a while, a couple of years ago."

"No, she's not coming today; her relatives are hitting the house hard, and Elliot is on his way back. Does he have anything to worry about?"

"No, he's dating someone more reliable and less erm, flighty and free?"

"Say no more..." With that, Leila was escorted into the front lounge, her head bowed and looking at her fucking feet. Christian gripped my waist tightly.

"Leila, you may look up." She did, and for a moment, our resemblance struck me as strikingly similar. We both had the same frame and hair colour, but her eyes were brown and pitted, she looked ill almost, strike that, she was ill and pale.

"Please sit down Leila, now, before you fall down, Taylor have her sit please."

"Ma'am; sit here Miss Williams and don't do anything stupid."

"You take orders from her, the Mistress is right, Sir is..."

"...What Christian is or isn't, has nothing to do with either the life he had before me, with you or Elena Lincoln, what Christian and I have is our business. Now you asked for Christian's help, what do you want?"

"Not to talk to you, but to Sir."

"Leila, talk to her like that and we will not be talking at all. Miss Steele asked you a question; answer her questions now and as though you are talking to me!"

"Sir..." I didn't like hearing her call him Sir, but neither did I want her calling him Christian either, He was using his control over her to keep things calm. I have a feeling seeing me here was the last thing she expected.

"Again, what can Christian do to help you?"

"My Mistress has taken everything from me, she told her lawyer to get me to see to her release. I had no choice. I bailed her out and she went to see some of the others for their funds too, because she had accounts in our names."

"Account's in your names, how can she control your money?" I am very confused, how can she be so controlling of them? Leila seems bright enough, but Christian too was under her spell, he must have been to lend her five million dollars...

"She put all our money earned from our severance, back into an account, an account that she controlled, she did it when we started with her and paid the fee to join her company. The account was set up using that money; each one of the submissive you used Sir, paid her ten thousand pounds just for an introduction, it was put into the same account as the money you gave us to spend. We were told you settled your fees with her, when our contracts were finished by you. If we finished on good terms, then she would release our fees, if we were gotten rid of, because we had done something wrong, we forfeit our rights to any and all money, because she didn't get paid from you. We could not touch the money, because whilst we were with you, we had no need of it, because Sir took care of all our needs. When we left however, she did not release the funds back to us either. She kept it because, she learnt the hard way, that when the others got out of the lifestyle, she would have nothing to use against us. They escaped from the life with everything Sir gave them; we, the last four did not."

"So, that's why you did her bidding, but why did you involve Susannah, and why trap her finger in the door and leave her to die in the street?" Christian is pissed, angry and is fighting to keep calm. He needs keep the Dom thing going, if she sees a weakness in either of us, she will gain the upper hand.

"Christian, calm down and let me do the talking, do you hear me?" I wink.

"Yes Mistress."

"Leila, why did you do that, she was a gifted surgeon and doctor, and now she has a missing finger and will have to learn to use her right hand again even if she can, you have ruined her life and for what?"

"Our Mistress wanted more money, she knew Susannah had been frugal with her money and went for help, she needs to change her appearance and she needs money to pay for it, or for a friend of Susannah's to do it for free. I drove her there. She refused to help, her loyalties were to Sir and not to her old Mistress, and when the Mistress went to use her bathroom, she rifled through Susannah's things and managed to get her diaries and her paperwork from her time with Sir, she also took her purse and anything else she could. Susannah must have noticed things were missing and chased us down to the car, she tried to stop me driving off by keeping the door open, the Mistress slammed the door two or three times before the door shut, and on the last time, she took her finger off.

Before we were leaving her mother's house, Susannah was on the phone to Taylor, telling him our Mistress was coming to New York and why. Our Mistress was so angry, so she had me pull over and we went to a stationary shop and she couriered the things including the box with the finger in, and a letter and list of instructions, to a friend here in New York, I don't know who it was, because she wouldn't tell me. He was going to do her bidding up here. You have to believe me Sir I wanted to take Susannah and her finger to the hospital; she said no, and it would serve as a warning to the others, not to cross her.

I have crossed her, and I am afraid for my life now, whilst she slept I crept out and flew here using the ticket she purchased for us, tickets to attend tomorrow's funeral, she seemed to think Mrs Kavanagh would help her. I drugged her Martini, so she would not notice me leaving. I had to, she wanted me to kill your new mistress, I knew this would not be what Sir wanted you would be displeased with me and not give me another chance, so I am here asking you to help me, please help me Sir?" Oh heck...

"Christian, what do you want to do, please tell Leila what you intend doing, you have my permission to speak to her." I didn't know how far to take this damned charade, these freaky submissive types are well versed in how to act and what not to say and what to say, whilst I'm just fudging winging it.

"Leila, what did you give Elena?" Thank god, he has snapped back to Dom Christian, hey in my head that sounds like a great name for champagne, and there I go doing a barn dance with my Fae friends...

"A handful of my Prozac, and a few sleeping pills, why Sir?"

"Where were you stopping in Seattle Leila, where is Elena based?"

"Her apartment in Seattle, the one she uses for our training and for her business. It is across the road from Escala. She likes to keep an eye on Sir, whenever she can Sir." This fudging Sir thing is making my skin crawl, as are the looks I'm getting. I reinforce my standing by touching Christian's chest, and standing pretty damned close and holding the hand he has gripped around my waist tightly, something she has noticed, and yes, I see the sadness in her eyes too, tough he's mine and out of your crazy fucked up life.

"Where is the apartment Leila and hurry or I'm going to just hand you over to the police here?"

"The Penthouse apartment, in Anders Villa Apartments, she rents it under the name of Elisabeth Davis, a friend of hers, she doesn't use it so Elena does. I took a package up when I was training addressed to this Elisabeth woman and received forty lashes for asking who she was, so I'm hardly likely to forget that name in a hurry, as you must remember Sir, her punishment lashes are a hard thing to forget?" I feel Christian tense as she speaks.

"Taylor get Green and two others from Escala over there now. Leila what do you want?"

"I want you to take me back and love me and look at me like you do her... Sir, that's all I ever wanted, you said you didn't do love and you didn't have a heart!"

"I didn't not until I met Ana, you and I were finished a long time ago Leila."

"I knew you had a heart, I wished it was mine. It can be I will change Sir, for you I will change." It broke my heart hearing her beg him for a second chance. One I knew would never be coming, because Christian only looked at her with hate in his eyes, and the begging wasn't doing anything to change it either.

"Never will that happen, why are you not getting medical help and why move from your apartment?"

"I have been watching you from the Anders apartments; I live there and have done for months, since you refused the last three submissives she sent you. The Mistress, she wanted to know who you were screwing and when. I told her you weren't seeing anyone, as I can see into your apartment with the telescope I have, it's like I'm there with you all the time, and didn't see anyone apart from family and staff."

"That's no concern of yours. Taylor what's the news?" Taylor looked like he'd had a fudging stroke again. He was doing that grin he has.

"Dead as a fucking Dodo, it seems she died choking on her own vomit. Identity confirmed Green has seen her enough times in the apartment. It seems you may have killed the wicked witch Miss Williams. I would sing a song from the Wizard of Oz, but it's not appropriate right now. The police have been called and are on their way." I smile as he walks away singing...

**_"Yes, let the joyous news be spread, the wicked Old Witch at last is dead!" He sings well and it's a show tune..._**

"I've killed the Mistress, what are they going to do Sir? I only did it to get away from her. Her goon here will kill me what do I do?"

"Who is this goon? We all thought it was Leila on the video feed, a small figure and quick that knew where the cameras were and didn't look up; it could be another sub or perhaps one of her boys. We need to get our hands on Elena's records. I know she was fastidious that I kept records of my submissives, so she must have done the same thing too. I will have you booked into a private clinic Leila, where you will get help with your issues. I think that will be acceptable, will it not Deputy Chief Phillips?" Uncle Karl had entered the room.

"I can't speak for Seattle, but I guess she does need help, she's bat shit crazy with all this Sir crap, and I can clearly see she needs help all right. She's got a shingle or two missing; in fact the whole roof needs re cladding!" I so wanted to laugh.

"Where are your family again Leila? I will have Jefferson and Prescott escort you there, to a secure unit, one that Dr Flynn recommends."

"I liked him he was kind Sir, thank you they are in Chicago Sir." He knew that, because I remembered Chicago, so why is he being deliberately cruel?

Taylor disappears to the security suite and makes some calls. I have Leila some lunch made, she is obviously starving and we sit in the kitchen and await the news. I go upstairs and leave them to talk, and I pack a bag for her with several of the outfits Christian had bought for me. I also pack a toiletries bag. I raided his sister's closet too; because she is younger than me, I presumed she would have attire that is more casual; how wrong was I? She did however have loads of expensive jeans, and fancy jumpers and more than enough in her bathroom to fill a pharmacy shelf, in the toiletries department, Christian can take her shopping to replace the things I borrowed? I threw in my converse as our feet looked about the same, I stared at her long enough to notice her and I were quite alike.

When I carried the tote bag and suitcase down and poor Christian looked awful, he thought I was leaving; his face was filled with worry.

"It's for Leila, she hasn't got a change of clothes or anything, so I scrambled this lot together from my closet and Mia's, she needs clean things, Christian."

"I didn't think about that; god, you're so thoughtful. Ryan take these to the car please, Leila is waiting to say goodbye in the kitchen. Ana, be careful she isn't as calm as she seems, she has been given a sedative, by Prescott, so may talk more and let her guard down a little and please remember I didn't love her, no matter what she says, I have only ever loved you."

"I love you too, so let's say goodbye to her then, and carry on with our lazy Sunday, shall we? I think your mother was up, she was cussing in her room about a Martini never crossing her lips again."

He laughed, as we walked arm in arm to the kitchen. We needn't have worried, because Leila was so exhausted and was now fast asleep on the couch in the family room by the kitchen. Taylor carried her to the car, whilst Christian and I watched their departure from the longer window. I don't know if Christian was sad or relieved, but on some level, he cared for her. I'm not sure how much, but he had a heart and it did care no matter what he said.

C POV:

As Ana arrived in the entrance hall my heart thumped hard in my chest, I really thought she was leaving me. When she explained damned quickly what the cases were for, I swear I have never been so relieved of anything in my whole life. I have to thank her for handling the crap with Leila today; she handled me and her very well, better than my father did and her Uncle Paul, who isn't aware of my past, but he hasn't been made Deputy Chief for nothing. He or they will work it out soon enough, and if she has the contacts, they will find all Barney has hidden on my past. I live to fight that another day. We are spooning by the window, as we watch the cars take Leila home, and I realise then, that I couldn't love Ana more than I do right now. We stand just staring out of the window and for long after the car had gone. In fact, we were still there when my mother stumbled into the lounge, looking rough and very un-mother like. It was a good job that she had slept through Leila's visit too.

"Hell, draw the blinds Christian that suns trying to kill me. What the hell did Kate and your father make me and her mother drink last night?"

"I hardly think they made you do anything you didn't want to do Mother. Why are you feeling rough? Shall I have Mrs Lloyd make you a full greasy breakfast?"

"Yes, it may make me feel better. Thank you, unless you were hoping it would make me hurl for more amusement Christian?" No Mother, but you did it to Elliot and I enough, I was hoping for payback, perhaps she was right, and we were wrong, wrong not to take her up on the offer, crap all those times with a killer head and stomach, who knew Mommy really did know best?

"No Mother, it's just I have never seen you drunk, nor hung-over before, what is it you preached, everything in moderation?"

"Yes well, I'm awaiting the troll to make an appearance and so help me god I will kill her. I have forgiven your misdoings, hers I will never forgive, she was the adult and when I get hold of her she will be wishing she is dead."

"Mother, there's going to be no need to attack her, she choked on her own vomit and died yesterday. She has been taken away and will not be bothering us again." I didn't give her more details than she needed. Ana and I walked her through to the kitchen were lunch was being served for the staff. I took a plate to my mother, who had joined the security team to eat at the table. Ana and I sat at the breakfast bar, and ate the roast lamb, feta and minted pea ciabattas with freshly made oven chips, which had been prepared to feed the men, forgoing any specially prepared meals, we were offered by Mrs Lloyd. Ana ate hers with gusto and I watched as everyone ate in silence, gheeze do I feel like a buzz kill. My mom breaks the awkward silence...

"You can all talk you know, we crashed your lunch, continue to act as you do when the Boss isn't around; besides Christian is my boy and he will do as his Mommy tells him, so Ryan how did you get the black eye then?"

"Ana did it!"

"Ana, what did you smack this bruiser for and what with?"

"My foot and it was in the gym, he underestimated me. He won't do it again." She is right I don't think any of us will again.

"She's C.I.A, damned right I won't." Ryan was not fighting her again. I will see to that.

"No, she's a grad student at university, and so petite, how did she do that?"

"She just did and broke Taylor's and Reynolds's nethers too Ma'am."

"She did what...?"

"It was a keep fit session for the security team Mrs Grey. He got lazy and she didn't." Taylor proudly says to my mother, who is struggling to keep up.

"So how long was I out of the game for? My son's staff got beaten up by his little tiny girlfriend. The troll that messed with my family, choked before I could choke her, and Ana started work for the C.I.A, did I miss anything?"

"No mother apart from Ana no longer works for the agency." She held her head as Ryan passed her a cup of strong black coffee. She smiled and petted his cheek, much to the guy's amusement.

"No doubt there's a tale in that too dear, my headaches and where is Elliot? He and I need words too, that much I did remember."

"What did my big brother do this time Mother?"

"He ruined Agnes's ever wanting to play pool again. Which is odd, because she didn't know it was a cue, which I offered to shove up his, unmentionables. She said I was to put the sticky thing down, but I needed a weapon."

"What he ruined the pool Mother, how and why did you need a weapon, Elliot would never hit you?"

"No, the pool table, not their swimming pool, he ruined Henry's new red felt pool table top, it is now... Well let's say it needs a good cleaning, Elliot and Kate couldn't it seems make it up to her room, and they were caught in flagrante delicto as the French say, by me, Agnes and four of her dead husbands relatives!"

"I think you will find that's Latin Mother, and why does anything Elliot do ever surprise you?"

"Because in the midst of their very loud sex session, we heard Kate scream the burglar was coming in the back door. I had Jefferson check, and there was nobody at their back door; so we six drunken ladies rushed in, thinking he was in there with them. I picked up the pool cue by the door, and went around the room screaming, and looking like a geriatric off his meds, you know throwing his walking cane around? Only to see, when I calmed down, the shocked faces of five women, the smirk of your security guard and the spotty backside of your brother, the two of them were naked and he was..."

"...Mother spare me the details I get the gist, please stop right there."

"Well the funeral should be good; the old dears liked the look of his tush, and it made old Agnes blush, especially when Kate asked us to leave and stop looking at Elliot's privates. She actually said something else, but as his mother, I said not to worry, he was an exhibitionist at home too, trying to ease the tension, and then the damned fool stood up and they got the whole show, where upon two of the old dears passed out, and the other two wanted his number. I may never be invited to their Bridge Club again." The security staff were in a fit of laughter, because Elliot had snuck in and was behind her.

"My ears were burning would this be about the hand print my sweet cheeks got a smack on?"

"Elliot Trevelyan Grey, never sneak up on any one with a mouth full of food, what were you thing of?"

"Well actually, stopping you talking, but it seems in your haste to blacken or sorry enhance my ego, you forgot to mention you rallying the old dears with tales of the places you and Agnes had gotten caught rolling in the hay, for one!"

"I never did, Christian I never did... Oh heck I may have mentioned it in passing to Agnes."

"No mother, the whole room heard how you and Daddy were caught doing the bump in an elevator, remember that? It had stopped during a black out, but you two were too wrapped up, you were unaware it had started and the doors flung open to the sounds of surprise, it was your anniversary and the office had laid on a surprise party for you. They got the surprise all right..."

"I don't believe you told them that Elliot, oh the shame of it all."

"Mrs Grey, all of us have at some time caught Elliot with a girl in varying places and doing some unthinkable deeds, even the transvestite, who he brought back to show off his home, Escala! He was mighty glad of we security that night, let's just say he was mighty glad, he didn't let the man get to home base, now that was an epic tale was it not Elliot Grey?" Taylor saved my mother's blushes and Elliot went to his room claiming he never knew he was a man and now he needed another mouthwash just thinking of kissing a guy... My brother the man beast...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews; Thanks for all the great comments I aim to please xxx


	13. Chapter 13

All the usual disclaimers apply fifty shades and all songs, films and books used are not mine I am just borrowing them...

* * *

Chapter 13:

Oil slicks, NASCAR and roads yet to travel:

Ana's POV:

As I sit and watch Christian's security make fun of Elliot, I also see Christian has relaxed, his laughter is very pleasing to hear, which is something his mother notices too. Me, I eat the delicious crusty ciabattas and drink my tea. Soaking in this family atmosphere, it has changed so much in the past three days, pleasingly so, from being so fraught, to being this relaxed, is better than Christian hoped for. I think that we need some me and he time; there's still things he needs to know about me and things I want to know about my wonderful week old boyfriend. I suddenly get a cold and a hot sweat, then shiver, just from simply sitting and watching him.

I hoped this was not a dream; crap, please say I'm not in a cold induced coma? If I am then I need to add more fun and sex into this dream, the Ana in this dream world is pretty near on rampant for sex and his damned body all of the time, even in sleep I'm tucked as close as I can get to him pretty much all of the time. Hell, I need to do more of the same things in reality too; meet and fall for a hunky billionaire, no better still have a billionaire fall for me, have great first time sex in a jet plane, be treated like a princess and get Christian Grey whenever I want him.

"Are you okay Baby?" He nudges my arm, as I realise I'm away with the fairies again.

"What, I had an out of body experience for a second there, pinch me please? Yes, sorry I was miles away. You know thinking about things I'd put away. Foolish thoughts and wishes, that's all, you know things I wish I could change and do again?" He nipped my arm with a kiss and a bite. "Oww bugger that did very naughty things to my hu-hu, so I'm not dreaming then, or did you nip, kiss and bite me in my dream too?"

"We all have them Ana, wishful do over's, I finally realise mine can never be changed or I wouldn't have met you, and meet you I did, Baby, focus, where do you keep going to?"

"Meeting the witch you mean, is what you would change? Sorry Christian; I keep thinking this is all some sort of weird cold coma, and I'm still in Portland in a pile of snotty tissues and dying in my bed, because the last thing I remembered, the night we met, was reading your bio that Kate had put together. I remember thinking, he's cute, and I wondered if you'd be into slumming it with a Plain Jane book worm type of girl? I sneezed a little more and well passed out, and then what do you know, there was a Christian Grey look alike nurse in the apartment, see where I'm coming from?"

"Anastasia, you are far from plain anything, and cute really, you've called me that before, when you thought I was your sexy, yes you said sexy quite a few times, male nurse. As to your real question, not your dream question, yes, meeting the witch, would possibly the one thing I would change, but only if it meant I could still meet you, if not, then no, I wouldn't change anything, not if this part of my life were to never exist. How's the lunch, I think you need food, you're doing some strange day dreaming Baby?"

"I am aren't I, and you Mr Grey are very cute and very cuddly soft and very romantic, that was such a nice thing to say, the not changing things if you never had this, so fudging romantic Grey. This roll is really good; I'm sort of tired I think? I blame you and your sexscapades keeping me up till all hours and well doing rude things to your geeky bookworm. How will Elliot take the ribbing from Taylor, he looked kind of upset?"

"Taylor likes to remind him often, about his near miss with the transgender lady. In all fairness he sorry she was very pretty, not as pretty as _my_ bookworm, who Miss Steele does just as many of the rude things back to me."

"Oh, so you saw her did you? I don't know that I do, do rude things. I'm a good girl, or I was until I met a certain hunky nursemaid..."

"Only the video link, I was away in China and security sent me the live link, of the intruder at Escala. Taylor and I were in two minds whether or not for him to find out the natural way, but hey, we had a conscience. Now, unless you want me to do rude things to you here and now, shush and eat your food, I'm just in the mood for rude. Oh heck, Mom looks to be still recovering, I think I have only ever seen her drunk twice before. Doctor Grace is usually so reserved, what must you think of us Ana?"

"Hey my Mom runs a brothel; Grace has a long way to slide down that pole before she lowers herself to my mom's ranking Christian. Now can we chill out and do nothing all day, rest the sex and you know just mooch around?"

"As in what Ana, what do you class as chilling?"

"Lounging around, reading the papers, drinking tea and watching old movies, foot rubs and face packs normally for me and Kate. You know mooching about doing nothing in particular?"

"I may forgo the face pack, but I'm sure we can manage the foot rubs. The last one was really quite nice."

"I don't remember it, but waking wrapped in your arms was nice."

"It was; that's the first time I have ever just slept with a woman, it was one of the few times I have had an undisturbed sleep and we overslept too. You Anastasia are so very nice to sleep next to."

"You're quite nice to cuddle up to too, dreaming or awake. So what movie are we watching and where?"

"I leave the movie up to you, and we can veg out in either of the lounges or the cinema room."

"You have a cinema room?"

"There is one in all my residential properties, Elliot and the guys insist for their down time, though the one here isn't as big as the one at Escala, but yes I have a great film collection too."

"Have you got Forrest Gump or The Green Mile?"

"I believe we have both, do you want popcorn?"

"Oh heck yes, what's a movie without popcorn and fooling around?" He smiles at Mrs Lloyd.

"I get to fool around too, that's a bonus?"

How has this man never got round to making out watching a movie? I know why I didn't have that experience, because I dated dweebs who would have needed a road map and a fudging flash light to find the bases involved. However one managed first base once, and then disappeared to the toilet half way through the film, only for him to then disappear out of the back door, I found this out a week later, the fact that Ray had escorted him there the news soon got around, that to mount any personal attack on Anastasia Steele was a fruitless task her dad stood guard, with night vision goggles on too...

Heck my prom date was the geek freak that nobody else would date, and the only one Dad approved of. He also put the fear of Christ into him before we left, he escaped too through the gym toilet window, the poor weight challenged dude? Well, he got stuck during his escape and was rescued by the uncles. The making out opportunities, being Ray Steele's daughter, were few and far between at school, sleepovers meant a guard posted at the sleepover hosts bedroom window. A drive through movie date meant he or an uncle was in the next car and actual movie dates, ha I had two, and the whole row behind us were sat as many of the uncles who could be mustered to post a watchful eye on my date.

"What's a bonus Ana, and is it all right Christian, if Kate comes round?" Elliot was back from sulking.

"Elliot stop sneaking up on people, Ana and I are watching a movie and having popcorn. Yes Kate may come here, have you been banned from Kavanagh HQ because of your sexual misdemeanour's, really Elliot, on her father's pool table?"

"No, her aunts are a little grabby. Last night was more than I want to repeat ever again and needs must and all that, the pool room never gets used. Apparently, Kate got that wrong. Now what are we watching?"

"Forrest Gump I think, it's been a while. It's one of my favourite films, unless you want to watch Dirty Dancing, get some tips for dancing with the aunts at the wake?"

"Stupid is as stupid does, love that film. Mom says that quote was written with me in mind. As to dancing, no way are their boney fingers frightened the crap out of me. They were all spindly and grabby on my man bits, shit they were friskier than Kate and that takes some doing, it's in the blood is all I can think of, but four near octogenarian grannies grinding their huhars at me, no never happening ever. Can we wait for Kate to get here? Jefferson is bringing her, seeing, as the witch is dead, he doesn't need to stop there, the house is full of female relatives. He needs some sleep too; those old dears of hers ran the poor guy ragged too."

"It's meant to be mine and Ana's chill out time." Christian is now sulking, bless his pouty lips, they look so very kissable. I lean in and kiss them, and the gently bite his lip as I pull away.

"Aww, you want to do the dirty and get all flirty. Cop a feel and all that other juvenile crap." Elliot is trying to embarrass Christian, and it seems to be working too. I take up the defence of my sulky guy.

"Umm, we do Elliot, seeing as he hasn't done it before, but we can do that again, besides if I know KK then you will be in your room all day." I smile as he pats Christian's back.

"I may watch a movie in my room Bro, fill your boots with the coping a feel and getting the bases covered." Grace joins us at the breakfast bar.

"Christian, Ana dear, would you mind if your father and I rested in our room before dinner, this head isn't shifting, and your fathers got some work he has to do in his office." He has an office here too; crap just how big is this place?

"No Mother it's fine, I will give the guys the rest of the day off, which means we can watch the film in my room Ana, they may want to watch their own crap in there or use the gym. Besides we can have a rest too." He winked as he said it.

"Mr Grey you have a one tracked mind. I'm game if you are?"

"Having never done this mooching around thing, I am looking forward to giving it a try. I need to get all those bases covered too." Elliot threw his arm around Christian's head, and messed with his hair, and I'll be damned he still looks bloody perfect, with a swipe through those locks with his fingers, he's back to looking like a model, damn him.

"I would swear now Elliot, but as Ana is here, you can go to hell instead."

"Nope, that place just got another resident, and besides I have a fluffy cloud waiting by Hugh Heffner's place up there, The Playboy Cloud."

"Elliot please don't mention dying in front of me again, oh heck the room is spinning. Elliot see me to my room there's a good boy?" Grace is really rough and I've seen Kate after a really hard night not look this bad, and wow, I then realise the good doctors still drunk.

"Yes Mommy, do you want me to carry you?"

"No, you'd drop me on purpose, just give me your arm and press the little button for the elevator, I'm being lazy, and because the walk down jarred my head with each monumental step I took, I do not wish to repeat the process going up. See you two love birds later; you make such a beautiful couple. Elliot please stop with the face pulling how old are you, thirty or three?"

"If you know the answer Mommy, why did you bother asking me?"

"In hopes dear boy, that you grow up a little, alas after last night's show and tell I hardly think that is possible." I laugh as Christian shakes his head.

"My family are letting me down at every damned throw of the dice just lately. So do you want to retire to the bedroom for our date afternoon?"

"Lead the way, much embarrassed son and mega mogul control freak..."

"I'm now less of a control freak, more like a controlled mega mogul these days, but yes, I am a much embarrassed son, of a drunken mother. Finally though I'm a much favoured boyfriend, perhaps one on his way to his first ever movie make out session?"

"That's a given Grey, now where we on the popcorn front?" He smiles as Emily passes him a bowl of salted popcorn. "Thank you Emily, you're a mind reader, it will be much appreciated later. Now Grey movies and mooching to commence in three, two..." Cheats always prosper, as I set off up the stairs, screaming as he chases me.

"Anastasia, you do in fact cheat, get that backside here before I do wicked things to you." We pass Carrick on the stairs heading down, and say hello and goodbye, as we run like hornie teenagers to make out and watch a movie.

"Oh, to be that young again..." Is all we hear him shout, as we race for Christian's room, I stop at the door and turn around.

"Do you think we could actually just watch the movie and make out properly, I've never done this either?"

"Really, you're a make out virgin too? We'll have to rectify that issue before the day's end. That all depends though, on how quickly you service this?" He nods at the obvious erection he has. "It seems tent pitching is his new hobby." I waved my finger side to side and smiled, as his eyes rose and looked at the obvious arousal he had. Boy am I glad he can't see mine.

"Nahah, cold showers I'm told often work?" He smiled that sexy wet between the legs smile he has.

"Funny thing is I don't want a cold shower. I may just need somebody who's not even two paces away to help with the problem in the groinal area!"

"Paff, that isn't even a word, or is it, though we didn't come across it in English Language, unless I was out that day, you know the day they covered Greyisms?"

"Sexual Greyisms, if you don't mind getting it right. I do master classes in the subject. In fact, I have room for one more willing student. Be aware Miss Steele, this is a limited time offer, for one to one expert tutelage and at no extra cost to your already bludgeoning student loans I might add, it could be very beneficial to your sexpertise, that word is also new in the Greyism's sex manual, do you have a copy?"

"No, but my boss has a very good publishing company, maybe it could be the next best seller? Leave it with me; I know a man who can and a lady who will!"

"Should you pass the extremely exhausting course, you get a grant from GEH, or get to intern at GHP, you may even want to write a novel yourself, about your teacher, your sexy Kinky Fuckery teacher?"

"Really, but you see I have a problem with that, I signed paperwork not to discuss this sort of thing, my boss is a stickler for his paperwork too. However that being said, this course, does it include all aspects of Kinky Fuckery and all the rope tying skills too? He likes that shit, the pervy old guy he is, and I do like to please the old guy!"

"It does, as well as chapter and verse on the use of equipment and a very fine class in oral skills; I'm sure given your sexpertise in that area, you would be certain of gaining a well deserved A+!"

"Sign me up then, best I get some practice in my boyfriend, my boss, well he's a bit of a freak in the bedroom department, and I will need quite a few catch up classes too, he's far more advanced at this sexpertise lark. So Professor Grey, where do you want to begin then?"

"Umm, let me see?" He smiled as I backed up to the door; he was stalking his prey and rubbing the bulge. Umm, I don't think self service is gonna flow here, I feel the need to please...

"Too slow old man, you snooze you lose!"

I took the popcorn from him, opened the door and after placing it on the table by the door, I pulled him into the room and my foot slammed the door shut. He smiled and stood looking down at me, watching as I knelt before him, and I began worshipping at the feet of my Professor of Profanities, paying attention to the groin area. I looked up to see his eyes glaze over, and as he continued to watch, I manhandled the growing tent pitch he had. My hands began playing with him, over his gym trousers, gently rubbing at the ever increasing bulge.

He groaned as I actually bit at it, softly through the fabric, not stopping me, he moaned as I bit harder, and he really moaned in a deep guttural plea for more, as I pulled at it hard through the cloth with my teeth, he is a kinky fucker indeed. My hands grabbed at their waistband and pulling at it brought the pants down to his ankles; he was quickly freed. I bit my lip whilst looking up at him and then I licked his leg sensually, from the toned and muscled calf, all the way up his inner leg, and up to the top of his tightly muscled thigh. Still in the seated position, I took it upon myself to suck and lick his ugly dangling funny looking big balls in the bag that needed a good moisturise, ha I had an idea. The sucking and pulling, caused his moan to become a deeper sexier groan, which oh hell, he made my panties wet, and I took my time and enjoyed the 'professor' being at my mercy, and as his hands came to relive himself, I smacked them away.

"Mine, that is mine to play with, do it again and I'll stop and you can self service all day long Professor Grey, the student is learning here." He groaned some muffled words, which sounded suspiciously like me being a control freak; it seems I may be learning that from the best too.

"Ana I swear I'm hurting here, I need something doing and quickly, before they explode." He pointed to his nuts, which sorry buddy still looked fugally, my new word for fucking ugly.

"You're a very misinformed demanding man aren't you? Lie on the bed and don't touch yourself, that's mine. A.L.L. M.I.N.E..." I quickly pulled the fancy bedding off and pushed him towards the bed. "If I see you've touched yourself, I'll go downstairs and will be found watching movies with security." I turn and grin, crap what do I do now?

"Ana, Ana where are you going?" I walked towards the bathroom.

"Winey much Professor Grey? Honestly, how's a girl gonna earn extra curricular credits, if her teacher is such a moaner, I need you to be a giver, are you? I need a visit to the powder room, and I need something from the cupboard, don't worry your balls are still pink and not blue, I don't think they will spontaneously explode, not that I'd know if such a thing is even possible." I stripped off quickly and grabbed the aroma therapy oil from the gift basket sent from wherever the clothes and stuff came from.

I'm winging this bit; I think it will be similar to deep tissue rubs I got from the track and field team physio? I come out and he's still there having not moved, he must be curious to see where I'm taking this. God I'm a fudging awesome trainee Domme... I know I'm not really, but in my fairy filled head I am, if I smack him on the backside and shout orders, I feel on some level I am one... I can't be that hard, or can it? "Good, now for not moving I think I may relax you a little."

"What no, I want you to fuck me Ana and now, winey I may be, but fuck me Ana I need you so fucking badly right now."

"Professor Grey has a bad case of potty mouth, now shush up; here let me show you what I had in mind." I took the top of the oil and squirted it all over his belly, then smiled as the cold oil made his dick stand to attention, okay I can definitely work with that. "Now what was it you wanted? Umm instantaneous gratification I believe?" My well oiled hands began massaging his legs, and slowly began ascending upwards, rubbing hard and towards the fully pitched flag pole. I smirked as I got to his balls again, my hands massaged those, whilst my tongue licked his dick like a lolly pop, the shiny and silky end was now coated in his pre come, and as I lapped at the end, his legs rose and his feet seemed to need to be gripping the sheet.

"Ana I'm coming Baby..." No, I think not, I'm enjoying this too fudging much.

I stop playing and slide my hands into the oil, which has pooled in the crevices of his well defined eight pack, the oil is nursing the deep ridges and it's slowly moving down to the v, as it quickly warms and tries to escape, pooling by his dick, what a pity I hadn't used a salad dressing and got to lick him clean, yummy a Christian Grey side salad, next time maybe? Squirting some more into my hands, I begin smothering my own chest and rubbing it in seductively, I bite and lick my lips. I then lay gently on top of the oil slick on his belly; wow not so gracefully done either, as I slipped off. Okay, this looked better when the girls did it at the Chicken Ranch, granted I didn't see a lot at twelve, not that I understood at the time anyway, I looked up, and luckily he was oblivious and enjoying the sexy body rub.

I gather my composure and try again and finally I begin to rise and fall up his body, my chest is on his and his dick is eager to strike at my sex, I moved slowly up and down and as I did he groaned, okay, this seems to be doing it. My mouth found his, as my hands held his shoulders to stop me striking his chin with my head again, he's so aroused he doesn't notice my slip sliding away, I am sure that's a song? Concentrate Domme Steele... Okay next time, a handful is more than enough to do the job; not the bottle full I had already used. Our fevered tongue fuelled kisses and well oiled bodies made for some really strange sloppy squishy noises; there was nothing to explain the exact sounds coming from our bodies, other than weirdly arousing, sloppy kisses...

"Fuck me Ana, this we have to try again, Baby move faster." I did as I was asked, and moved feverishly up and down his body, the oil was heated and the movements were now faster and more fluid. The feelings trying to escape out through my huhu were excruciatingly painful and yet pleasingly pleasurable, was I making myself come? I guess I was, because it felt similar to all the others that Christian had initiated.

"Christian, I'm fucking coming, god I need you to finish this, please be inside me now..."

I slipped down and as I did, he entered me hard. I stilled a little, as he thrust into me, crap there was too much damned oil, and I was like a baby penguin on ice, slipping all over the place. Then as I felt the same pleasure and painful feelings building again, I too began moving, my knees were now at his side, attached to the only oil free site that my legs could grip on to, and I began bucking into him. I started screaming and crying for more yes crude and rude was on her way to my mouth and thar she blew, with the fuck me stud, fuck me hard big boy and do me now, such a pleasingly pleasant girl I become when aroused, not... He tensed and I felt the shuddering begin and then I felt the warmth, all before he screamed for me to come with him.

I grabbed at his hands and as he steadied me. I seemed to need and want to combust; and as I did a million tiny fireworks explode through my sex, it hits me quickly and so damned hard, that I again cried to the gods of where the fuck ever, to kill me, and they oblige. I collapsed exhausted and feeling like I'd run a double marathon, I'm laying on his chest, breathing heavily and sweating. Not a good combo with the oil, because I sort of glooped off him, well that was what the noise sounded like; we were sat in an oil slick and exhausted.

"That we have to do again Ana that was amazing and something else. Where did you learn that?"

"Hu, it was kind of wild Christian, I really want to do that again. I didn't learn it anywhere per se, so how did I do for thinking on my feet?"

"Top marks in the Improvisational Sex Class, Student Steele. Where the fuck did that come from Ana?" He thinks I've done this before, his face says he is troubled, has he not seem the evidence of my virginity? "I learnt from good ole Ginger at the Chicken Ranch; she was Queen of the mud hut and oil room, they were her specialities, you know the messy crap, she was pretty much the expert in the field of the kinky getting downright actual dirty crap.

Her cake party, was not what I was expecting to see the day I sat at mom's desk doing homework, I checked her diary, then seeing 'CAKE AND CREAM PARTY' in room four at four, I dashed in, and instead of chocolate cake and candles, I saw two dirty fat men, who were being smothered in red velvet cake and cream. They weren't eating it; it was being rubbed in their fat bellies.

The lessons she gave I guess, I picked them up, even being twelve I knew what they were up too. Ginger like Elliot she didn't have a mouth silencer when speaking, especially to a kid, the girls had to remind her I was only twelve. She gave me the gift of her wisdom, when she told me, and I quote, 'it never hurts a gal to learn the fun in the use of the lube tube, oil and anything else the kinky fuckers want...!'

Alas, I had to make do with the aroma therapy gel today. Kate is a big fan of the oil massage and I have listened to many a session from her room too, and I have washed so many of her oiled sheets and I have slipped more than once cleaning her bathroom after the night before in the oil messed tub, that I can't count them all!"

"Well I guess we will have to be careful whilst walking in the bathroom, to get this off us, Baby that was amazing, and all remembered from your very young memory, well remembered Baby."

"You said that all ready. Really it wasn't too, you know sleazy, Ginger was sleazy according to the other girls?"

"No, not sleazy enough, next time flay the hair and shout ride me Suga' then it would be perfectly sleazy." He can't pull off the southern accent at all.

"Y'all be waitin' a mess o' time for this lil lady callin' ya suga, lover, the hair throwing really Christian? Quit with the phewwy accent too."

"Okay, the accent is gone, but can we stop here for a while?"

"Hu, I guess so? They're your sheets that we are ruining." He pulled me closer and laughed.

"Your boobs have suckered on to me, come on lets wash the oil slick from your delightfully moisturised buttocks and boobs."

"How soft are your biceps, abs, triceps and your win-wang's fugly ball sack needed moisturising too?"

"All are moisturised to perfection, and my win-wang, really? Was extremely pleased with the oil work out"

I un-suckered my boobs from Christian's and grabbed the sheet and laid it on the bathroom floor; then ran the shower. I have banged my head once too often in Kate's bathroom not to learn a few tricks; like adding the beds oiled sheet or talcum powder to the bathroom floor, it stops your friends finding you nursing a swollen head, when they come back from uni. I ran the shower and carefully stepped in, to be joined by Christian minutes later. After the oil slick dissipated down the damned drain, I cleaned the shower and left the sheet in red hot water and shower gel, much to Christian's amusement.

"Mrs Lloyd is capable of cleaning them Ana. She got the blood out of the sheet we left in the closet and she's very discreet, she signed an NDA too."

"Embarrassing me like that, is not going to go down well with me Christian; I couldn't face her if she saw the aftermath of our lovemaking. I was the one who actually got the blooded sheet clean, before I threw it in the hamper. I have a certain amount of pride Mr Grey!"

"Point taken in and understood, now the fresh sheets are in the laundry closet I will get a fresh one and you put the movie on. We have us some bases to find."

"I think you hit them all, and the home run in the last quarter's play Grey..."

"I want to make out; you promised me a make out session and a movie."

"You really are a winey person when you want to be Christian, do you know that?"

"Apparently so, but I always get what I want in the end."

"Umm, well then we will see."

He disappeared in his bathrobe bringing back a sheet to replace the one soaking. After making the bed, we snuggled as the movie begins, I lay between his legs and against his chest, and his arms are over my shoulders. His hands soon find second base and he seems to be content to play with my boobs gently, as the movie plays on. We laugh and I cry as we watch. The snuggling is comforting and calming, until he kisses my neck, slips off my bathrobe and lays kisses along my shoulder, finally turning me to face him, he begins to get aroused again, and as the movie plays on, we make love, until long after Forrest Gump has ended.

C POV:

I leave Ana sleeping and take a shower, after spending the afternoon making love to her and worshipping her like the goddess she is, poor Ana is exhausted and in need of the sleep. I'm used to having hard and long sessions with the others, others that know what I need and want. But what I have with Ana, is different, the thing we have, its more sensual and loving, it's two sided. I have changed every conception and rule I had about fucking. With Ana, the change was almost instantaneous; did I perhaps change because I took her virginity? I smile at the thought and the memory, and feel damned proud she was pure and only I had been there, was that the reason, my need to protect what I considered mine, and mine alone?

I wash myself and wonder what John Flynn will say about all this? He gets back from holiday soon, and his worst client is cured, well I seem to be getting there. I'm cured of more things than he could have ever dreamed possible in such a short time frame. The results Ana has managed have been quicker in coming, a hell of a lot faster than his two years too.

We have argued for hours on my use, or as he often lectured, the misuse of the subs, then the power Elena held over me and the touching issues I had, my haphephobia. All these mentally challenging issues, he has fought hard with me to see the logic or illogic reasoning behind it all. The money I have spent, on my mom issues and my touching crap and my domination issues and my being led by my darker desires, has probably been enough to buy this house over again.

Well the original house, not the three side by sides, that are all now cobbled together, that's another thing I can't control my over consumerism thing, the dresses for Ana being a prime example of how wrong I can get it sometimes.

I'm dressed and go down stairs I need a drink and to see if there has been any more luck on finding out who Elena's goon is. The guys, they are having dinner and are enjoying their hearty banter; I don't want to spoil their time together so go and grab a drink from the bar.

My father is already there reading the papers, the virtual papers on his iPad. I do miss the gentle sounds of the turning of his Sunday broad sheets. It was strangely relaxing and a big part of the Sunday afternoon at home thing, sitting around with my family, doing nothing but reading the sections my dad had read after him, perhaps that's what started me off on the business road I took?

"Is there something troubling you son?"

"No, not really, I'm just having a few what if moments, something Ana said, well it has me wondering, what would have happened if Grace hadn't been the Doctor on call, the night I was admitted?"

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know, your grandfather has a mantra, 'shit happens for a reason, we don't always choose the road we travel, sometimes shit happens and your road is chosen for you.' I personally agree with him, everything we do is set out before us, we chose the road or fate chooses the road for us. I'm happy with my lot and how in general my life has been travelled, are you not?"

"Yes, for the most part. Elena..."

"...Was a back path on the road, she was not the road itself Chris. Now she's gone and your life, I'm still using road metaphors here, is now a freeway. Is it going to be easier to travel along, probably not? Is it going to be faster to drive along, probably? Is there going to be more traffic on this freeway, definitely! Will you crash on this new road you travel, who knows, that depends on how careful you drive, how aware you are of the other commuters. Do I want you to slow down and get off the highway? Damned right I do, I want you to be safe all the damned time, it's what we fathers do; we worry how safely our kids ride those roads alone.

Are you going to have bumps and scrapes along the way, yes, that's all part of life's-learning? Some of us, not all of us, get people into do the driving, that's fine too, as long as that driver wants' to get you to your destination safely. There are also plenty wanting you to crash and burn, and get what you have driven so hard for, for themselves and Elena was one of these drivers, dragging you into dark places and the deeper you got down that dark and tunnelled road, the harder it was to break free.

Son, all new drivers don't have or take the drivers-ed-classes they were told or asked to, they find their own teachers and take lessons from NASCAR drivers instead, and though they are good on their own specific track, you can't drive NASCAR style on an open public road. Not the same way as you do on the track they provide you with, it doesn't work the same, you're not equipped to travel normal roads, and sometimes that's when crashes happen, trying to mix the two.

Sure, you can dodge well, and pull off some fancy wheel work and get out of tricky spots on that track. That's all your doing though, riding around on a well mapped track. You win every race you master your universe, then you try to enter the real world of not so flash motors and bumpy roads, and this is where your NASCAR training let you down.

It didn't train you to ride around on the normal everyday roads. Instead, you carry on spinning your wheels, dodging the cars and driving too fast on a road, a road meant to be travelled slowly. A road with beautiful scenery sights, smells and experiences you can't understand, because a pit stop at the track and an oil change in the car pits is all you have been taught, you only choose to smell fuel, oil and rubber. It's all that your senses think they need.

Now, you somehow crashed off that dark road, by a finding yourself at a clearing in the road, or destiny perhaps was giving you a road detour to follow? It's up to you what you do now; do you want to try the country road you found yourself on? A road Christian, complete with all its quirks, flaws and bumps, pit holes and side roads? Or do you reverse and stick to the road well travelled, a road that is monotonous, and if I may add Son, a dreary dark road you have been on for far too long, and is leading you nowhere, and one I do not want to travel with you. I say, get off it, stay off it and see where the new road takes you."

"Dad, I like your driving metaphors, but to drive the new roads, is going to mean a new vehicle better suited to the roads ahead. What if I only do a paint job and wheel change, because I want to keep my option to shed the fake skin and put back on the old tires? What if I can't or don't like the road after a few miles travelled, what if the country road doesn't really like the disguised old car, being as it's just a fresh car out of the showroom and doesn't know road it wants to take? How can it, if it's only ever travelled its own new road too?"

"You need to talk to Ana, yes she may only be fresh from the showroom Christian; but I think I know she is a reliable and dependable convertible. She isn't seeing the flashy car you used to drive Christian. She sees the one that has always been there; the dependable solid car, the one hidden under crap you have added to the damned thing, to make it look pretty, make it seem faster keeping it pristine and edgy enough for the track meets, but in reality, the basic car you drove, was always good enough.

Son, you just needed someone to knock off the spoilers the spinners and the hood ornaments, and get you back to the basic car you were destined to be. When you first came to park in our garage, we brought you back from the workshop, knowing you had problems, and like a classic car, you have taken years to be restored. We knew or hoped that eventually, the right mechanic to fix you was out there waiting for you to pop into her garage, and she was, it just took you a long time to take the damned detour in the road.

But, because of the years you spent adding on all the shit, shit that won't and can't be removed over night, and her pulling off some of the upgrades is going to take her some time to fix, fill in, sand down and re-spray, if she has to work alone. You know though, getting the old car up and running perfectly well, it may take her years or it may, but only if you let others in, you know help her get you all fixed up, and it won't take as long. We, your mother and I, all we want or have ever wanted, is to get you back to the classic car we knew was there under the dinged up one we took from the scrapheap, we knew there was a car worthy of be driven along any chosen road. That's all any good parent wants, for their kids to drive the right car on the right road."

"Wow dad you used a whole lot of road, car psycho babble in there, how many scotches have you had?"

"Enough to get pulled over and ticketed if I drive on any damned road. Your mother drove me to drink."

"And still the driving metaphors are being used."

I laugh with my dad for the first time in what seems like a lifetime. The talk was a little strange and I wasn't stupid I knew what he was saying; this re vamp of the classic Christian is going to take time, hopefully not as long as it took to add on the very nice hood ornaments, but with the excellent mechanic I happened upon, it should be a rather interesting pit stop...

"Dad, talking of cars, I'm changing the fleet to Mercedes-Benz. What do you think?" Elliot joins us and he looks exhausted.

"I rather fancy an off roader, something light and airy; you know something fun to let loose in at the weekends?"

"Quite Elliot, I'm sure Kate can help you find the perfect fit of car for you."

"Hu right; like she knows anything about cars, riding in them perhaps, what's fun and under the hood, is not so much KK's thing. Besides she drives a pretty nice Mercedes herself and says I can borrow it whenever I want to."

I shouldn't have, but as soon as he shut his mouth and munched on his snatched bread roll, my father and I howled loudly, and had tears of laughter streaming down our cheeks, poor Elliot didn't see the joke and huffed off to see to Kate.

"That boy is definitely a pick-up truck..." He went there again as we laughed again.

"Dad please stop, I may spring a water hose leak if you carry on, for now I will stick to the Audi's."

"Here's to Ana and Audi, may you drive in peace and travel the safer road, after all what's stopping you pulling over occasionally, you know to show the new mechanic some of the past NASCAR experiences, just not at the track, but in your own garage."

Err, did my dad just suggest showing Ana a little of the kinky stuff? No, he couldn't have meant that. He tipped his glass and yep, he certainly did. Way to go Dad, it seems he and mom are both going to be wonderful over dinner...

* * *

Newbies are following and favouring my stories, but please leave a comment, love getting them it makes me want to write more lol...I hope the car isms don't bog you down too much... it was meant to be father and son bonding session, Ana's and Grace have their session after dinner...


	14. Chapter 14

All the usual disclaimers apply fifty shades and all songs, films and books used are not mine I am just borrowing them...

* * *

Chapter 14:

Me, Mrs Grey, Tea, Tears and Tantrums:

Ana's POV:

I wake up, and as my hand stretches across and as it searches, it feels nothing, nothing but the cold sheet. I'm alone and my heart dies a little, has he left me? I turn to look for my phone on my side of the bed, yeah for me, I seem to have at last, a side of the bed, but for just how long? That's a whole lot of mess in my life too, the new and seemingly deep relationship I suddenly find myself in. Why did the cosmos, fate or whoever decide that Christian and I are destined to travel this path so damned quickly? I'm bedding a stranger whom I don't know anything about, well hardly anything about him. He's also my boss now, how will that work if he dumps me, will he dump me? Oh god, he can't, because I'm in love with the stranger. Stop and think Anastasia Rose Steele and smell the damned coffee, before it's too late, what are you having a tantrum for, it's done and you're here because you want to be, too late for regrets, too late for what ifs, you are living this, this is neither a dream or nightmare its real Anastasia, get over it...

What the hell did I do with cautious Ana, or the mindful Ana, nerdy Ana, virginal Ana, quick witted Ana, the Ana who vowed not to be stupid? That Ana is a past tense, because I am doing and I have done stupid, and in the worst way possible I have given myself to a stranger, and why I ask myself, am I now having second, third or even fourth thoughts on how fudging serious this has got?

How long is this going to last, do I want it to last, is that up to him or me, but more than likely him, when he tires of the games I seem to be playing? Hot and Cold Ana is back in my head, crap the indecisive troubled Ana is winning the war here, go away leave confident Ana here, please? I have a great deal of issues with this life he seems to live. A life made up of money, opulence and frivolities. He has a massive house, three houses wide, that he lives in a few days every blue moon, he employs a housekeeper and security to mind a house he hardly see's and it's a strange concept for me, the waste of money.

I flip back on my back and see the comforter is thrown on the floor, because wrapped in Christian's body, was both comforting and warm, oh lord someone tell me, why does he want me? I shower and change for dinner. If I was at home, I'd be in my Pj's and vegging out with pizza and fries, but here I'm dressing for sodding dinner with Christian and his parents. I pinch myself as I head down the stairs, fudge I must stop doing that, we have established this is a very real happening, I sound like a scratched record, but I never thought this through at all. I went with Crazy Ana, and left Sensible Ana way back in Portland. Hell, I think I threw her out with the soiled tissues. I meet a far more sobered Grace on the stairs heading down.

"Hello Dear, let me apologise for my earlier erm..." She is so sweet, embarrassed but sweet.

"Grace it's fine, you won't be the last Drunk Mom I ever see. Where is Christian?"

"Somewhere in this giant house my son has, probably with his Dad talking, I presume? So they are either in one of the offices here or in one of the many leisure rooms, the cinema, the games room, the library. I can get Jason to find him for you, if you want?"

"No, I woke up and he wasn't there, I was worried he had left me, I think?"

"Worried he'd left you?" She heads into a cosy lounge; I think it's the room near where the bar is, as she said there are a lot of damned rooms. This room though is cosy, warm and intimate. "Welcome to my parlour, I use this when I'm at conferences and visiting the hospital here. Christian likes us all to have our own spaces here for relaxing and working in; we all have private quarters, a room to lounge in, and an office. Have you had the tour, it's a rather large place?"

"No, I have seen a couple of rooms and the gym, but to be honest with you it feels kind of..."

"...A dream? Ana, this isn't all it seems to be, Christian takes the caring thing to a whole new level. He always overcompensates, to make sure you know he cares, he is a boy of very few words, his gift giving and over indulgence, that shows you how he feels, he has never been a very tactile boy."

"He never touches you and hugs you?"Poor Grace.

"He had a troubled start in life, unfortunately one that we have struggled with for years, we knew he loved us, but he didn't know how to love us. I sound rather stupid there, but Christian was born into abject poverty, and to a mother that was selfish to her own needs and not poor Christian. When we found my little prince, he couldn't and didn't know how to handle the things, he never had much of anything, food love nor comfort in his life before, then suddenly, there was way more than he could ever want or handle, the necessities of life had never been there for him before." Christian has told me some of this on the plane, but hearing his Mom speak breaks my heart for the poor boy, I love...

"What he never had love and a cuddle off his Mom?"

"Ana, not only did he miss those two simple things, he also missed out on having daily food, warmth and light, he never had his own bed to sleep in either. He was so skinny and hungry the night they brought him to my clinic, I feared he would die of hunger, the little boy was two years old, or so we thought, he was so malnourished, bruised and scared, and deathly afraid of anyone lurking in the shadows. He was so damaged both mentally and physically. I knew as soon as he touched my face that he was sent to me for a reason. I hoped he would be a quick fix, but that quick fix never came."

"Are you allowed to tell me all this?"

"All what, about my little boy, I'm his Mom, I don't need Christians permission to explain things to you that he won't. Not because he can't, he just doesn't want people to give him that sad eye look you have now and feel sorry for him. Therefore, I am filling in the blanks he will struggle with, just so you realise just how much he cares for you."

"He has told me he cares for me and that he loves me, but tell me Grace, how can you fall in love with someone in a matter of days?"

"I can tell you this is not unheard of, because I did exactly the same thing as you Ana. I met Carrick at a deathly boring legal and social care conference we had to attend, we were like two lost souls sat at the bar, we had a chat at a that same bar and we talked and talked constantly, we were there ten hours just talking. We had dinner, we had more talks in fact we spent most of the conference just being with each other and I knew at the end of the weekend, that I never wanted to be with anyone else. He was the one; he was the only one who knew me, like I knew him. My mother and father freaked a little at our decision to elope at the end of that weekend, two days, well three, if you count the Sunday we spent all day in bed. On Monday we got dressed went to the courthouse and I went home as Mrs Grey, I went home after, feeling so very happy and in love, but wow my parents, they were so angry at our stupidity. I had to change my life to fit in with a man who they considered, in their very powerful opinions, one that I did not know. I had my life mapped out before he steam rolled into my world. I was going to do great things for children; I was going to rule the world in paediatric surgery. Then Carrick came into my life and things changed. My priorities changed."

"He made you give up on your dreams?"

"God no, he enhanced my dreams, he made me realise that I was right to want more from life. I just needed someone to share it with. I found him and after that first weekend with Cary, I have never looked back, having Cary in my life, made me stronger, he completed me. I know it sounds much like a stupid made for television feel good movie, right, but Ana, when love hits you like that, you grab it with both hands and keep hold, life's too damned short for what ifs."

"What, that's nothing, my film would be pretty awesome, it starts off with a mega billionaire, coming to the apartment of an arrogant reporter, a reporter who by the way, had badgered him for months and months for an interview, only for her then to be a no show and be a waste of his precious time. So angry was the billionaire he marched to the said reporters home to give her a piece of his angry mind. Only when he got there, he found the girl who for three or more days had been in a cold coma, she was a mess and when she answered the door, she passed out, the cold passed out dead type of faint. He was shocked and apparently took care of her, just because she asked him not to let her die alone, why would any sane man risk all that condemnation caring for a stranger in the way he did?"

"Oh, he did that? You asked him not to let you die alone Ana, really?"

"Apparently so, I don't remember it was a very erm, unusual surreal night. As I said I'd been fighting a cold for god knows how many days when he rocked up on the door, banging so hard I thought the police were trying to get in for my drug stash, I may add over the counter pharmaceuticals Mrs Grey!"

"Ana please tell me everything, and it's Grace. You know his mother was dead when they found Christian right, oh no, I didn't tell you that did I? He was alone with her and trying to get warmth from her dead body, he hadn't eaten in days and he was alone..."

"Oh god, I didn't know that, he looked after me because he was afraid I'd die, poor Christian?"

"Possibly, but normally he tends to get people to do things like that, for him, usually Taylor. Perhaps you reminded him of his mother, you do look like the pictures we have of her. Perhaps he was caring for you as he wished he could have done for his mother?"

"He did just that Grace, your son was a gentleman, he really did care for me, a stranger, and he even had to bathe me."

"He did what, and why did he do that?"

"I was sick all over myself and he couldn't leave me in it. I was so out of it, but he assured me he didn't look. I was still shocked and angry, you know, that I'd allowed a stranger to do that. Having said that, what was he meant to do?"

"He could have been a rapist or anything Ana, why did you allow him?"

"On some level I must have known he was washing me, but I subconsciously in some level, would have known that I had no reason to fear him. He wasn't menacing or bossy, he spoke kindly to me and his voice was so soothing, that much I do remember, perhaps that's what I remembered as he did the more personal things, the kindness?"

"He was raised to be respectful, mindful and a gentleman. He may be dark in other areas of his life, but where it matters he's as he should be, my caring son."

"I'm finding these things out about him slowly, and that is frightening too, because there has been no slow and steady. I'm sorry to ask you this, but as I have nobody I talk to, about these things, I'm unloading on you."

"Unload away, this is nice, like mother and daughter time, and don't read anything into that either, I love my daughter Mia, but everything with her is flighty nonsensical stuff and nonsense, lovely and kind as she is, bull and china shop come to mind when speaking about Mia."

"I look forward to meeting her. Are you sure you don't mind, I can hardly have this chat with my father."

"No I don't mind at all, it would be my pleasure, if I can help you as you have done Christian, then I'm happy. Is it just the speed at the pace this seems to be going, that is worrying you?"

"Yes, what we intended to do was take things so slowly and we failed miserably. Grace what if this, thing, this him and me thing is just, a passing phase in his life what if you know I'm not enough for him. You know, being the normal girl he has never had before?"

"Ana, why do you doubt he cares for you, loves you and wants to be with you?"

"Because besides Ray, nobody has ever cared enough to do the things for me Christian has done, and has promised to do. Grace, do you ever regret rushing into things with Carrick?"

"No, never, I just knew he was the one, there was something there, the spark, the chemistry, the wanting of the more and needing it actually. I had always hoped for Christian to meet a nice girl, or even a nice boy, if that's the way he was inclined. I just wanted him to be happy; it's all I have ever wanted for him, that and to be hugged and hug him back too, and I now have that, thank you Ana, thanks to you I have that. He is Ana, very happy. My meeting Carrick Grey as I did was destined to be quick and life changing, as I believe it is for you and Christian, it seems right because it is right, it seems strange because it is strange, but I know you're the one who was sent to change him Ana, just you."

"You think I'm right for him?"

"I think he's right for you, so yes I do. Now all this CIA commotion, you really are a secret agent?"

"Yes, if I want to be, I just don't want to be not anymore."

"But don't you have to be in the army or police or something equally forceful?"

"No, just really smart and have the knowledge of at least one extra language, I was lucky I have an uncle who routed for me, and well I did two years and that was enough for me to know, seeing what I saw was enough. I like simple books and living the simple life."

"Well, living with Christian will be harder than being in the CIA, that boy has far too many secrets."

"I'm not living with Christian, I am going to be stopping with Kate, we only said that to her to shut her up!"

"But Christian, he said, he erm he, never mind, I have my wires crossed, and all that... Now are we eating today?" What the hell has Mr Mercurial said now?

"We are I think, Mrs Lloyd was told eight and it's nearly that." With that, a red faced Christian and smiling Carrick came in from a room at the side of Grace's lounge. "Hello you, where did you disappear to I woke up and you had gone?"

"I was in the bar with Dad, just relaxing and having a chat. Did you sleep well?"

"Umm I did, for a moment I thought you'd left me though."

"Me, leave you? No, I think I can safely say I won't be leaving you any time soon Miss Steele, not unless your father and uncles kill me on Saturday and hide my body!"

"Umm, it seems this is going to be a long week then, leading to a painful death and a sudden disappearance of America's most eligible bachelor and billionaire..."

"That's old news Baby."

"What you're a broke boy and are poor?"

"No, far from it, I was referring to the eligible bachelor thing, that is old news, very old news Miss Steele!" He was in front of me and as he kissed my lips with the tiniest of pecks he rubbed his finger across my bottom lip and mouthed he loved me. Be still my beating heart and wonky knees. If that didn't just send a myriad of butterflies and tingles to my now, damned wet Hilda...

"Christian, I really thought you'd left me, I don't want you to leave me how damned weird is that?"

"Unusually so, why would I leave you in my house? A house you have yet to be given a tour around. It's too gargantuan for one, I know, but my family and a few close friends use it when they come here on business, it's cheaper in the long run and a really good investment."

"Okay supper bat, how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"All of it, we were coming in and Dad heard Mom getting all sentimental and told me to listen, so I did. To all of it Baby, why do you not think you are good enough for me, because of all this?" His arms flipped around the room. "I can't explain it Ana, and I don't want to understand it, I just knew as soon as I held you that first time, you and I were connected in a way that was very unique, yes unique is a good word to use. We need to talk after dinner, it seems my money and all this is going to take a while for you to get used to. You do know with the sale of the land in Portland, you will be very wealthy, your father and you?"

"I have enough Christian, having more causes more problems and my dad, he will think the same; he has enough. That's why I can't understand why you need more, you have everything you need and more, what more can this world possibly give you, that working so hard for more will afford you a greater pleasure Christian?"

"I have everything I want, but the greatest pleasure I have ever had, was looking after a very sick and vulnerable girl, who needed me, and wanted me to help her, she asked me to stay and begged me to help her not die alone. That cost me nothing and gave me the greatest pleasure, and yes something my staff usually sort out for me, Taylor makes a call and it's done. This time, I wanted to do it, I needed to do it and Anastasia Steele I'm glad I did it, and I'd do it again."

"Ha, Christian that's only because you'd get to bathe me, and see me naked again."

"Every merger and takeover has to have a few perks and I didn't see anything I swear I didn't Miss Steele, now dinner is ready and Elliot and Kate are already in the dining room, so come, eat drink and be merry for tomorrow will be a sombre day indeed."

"Merger our dating is a damned merger?"

"No, not yet at least we are negotiating, with hopes of an eventual friendly takeover."

"Christian what are you speaking in metaphors for? What are you hinting at?"

"Let's get this weekend out of the way, your exams and your move to Seattle finalised and then we talk, okay, we have a funeral tomorrow so we need an early night and I want to talk about the things you and Mom talked about, in more detail, okay?"

"I'd forgotten we were here for a funeral, how bad was I? Yes, we do need to talk though, deep stuff too, though I like the fun stuff that stops us talking. I think you need to answer some of my more niggling questions, at least. Crappy doo dah, I really feel bad for forgetting about Kate, speaking of Kate when did she arrive?"

"Not bad at all Baby, yes his randy, and yes I went there, with the randy comment, because Elliot the man beast, has met Kate the lady beast, are a match made in far dirtier place than I can ever imagine. Mr Kavanagh's daughter Katherine is in the dining room being 'romantic' with Elliot and has only been here about an hour."

"Erk, purleeze as in...?"

"Yes, I think so, Dad and I were stuck literally between a rock and a hard place, so we chose door A and banged door B shut, hopefully they then realised we were coming in?"

"So you two are we eating, talk loudly Ana, we cannot walk in on them." Carrick was smiling.

"Don't worry, we won't..." I knocked on the door. "Put him down Kevlar Knickers, and Elliot step away from the little lady, I'm armed and dangerous."

"Har-dee-har-har Stainless, we stopped when we realised the other two were in the bar listening. Come in dinner is being served; we were waiting for you four." Elliot barked through the door.

"I guess it's safe to enter."

"Thank you Ana, I think?" Grace smiled as she passed and Carrick kissed my face, wow that was a little bit of a shock.

"Good girl, tactfully done, welcome to the family little lady." What hold the boat...? I looked at Christian.

"Laters Baby, now get in and watch the table antics, Elliot will want payback."

"He will, will he, well he will have want, I will not be doing the things I did at the restaurant here, so eat up quickly, and we can have an early night, sex and a talk all before we have a relaxed night's sleep."

"I like that itinerary very much, not the talk, talk part, because that's going to be the how many things isn't it?"

"It may be, it may not be, the how many before me don't matter that much to me, they came before. I am curious about them. Now can we eat I'm starving?"

"Lead the way Ana, lead the way... Mrs Lloyd this looks very nice. Thank you please can you serve the starters?"

"Certainly Sir..."

He was so at ease with ordering people around, me I get ordered around by the fairies in my brain, and the damned subconscious bitch up there. I took my seat by Christian, even though it's his home, his father is still head of the table and his mother sits at the other side. How very bizarre. Mrs Lloyd brought a platter of oysters, erk. Do I tell them I don't like them now? Well to be honest with you I have never had them, they look so ugly in their ugly shells I need good looking food, why is it all ugly food is always damned expensive? I mean explain caviar, black fish eggs on iddy biddy pancakes or fancy bread. I had that once and spat it into a tissue and stuffed it in my purse, my purse stank for fudging weeks. Then I had truffles, I'm sorry to say my refined pallet didn't appreciate what I thought at the time were just dirt and old mushrooms... That didn't go down well either...

"Ana, here allow me..."

"Umm what do to eat them, flick them out like snails? Those I better not be eating either or frog's legs..."

"No, you squirt on a little lemon and pepper, tip your head back put the mouth to your mouth and swallow, like this." He tipped his head back and as he chewed and swallowed, I watched in fascination as his Adams apple bobbed sexily, oh my god.

"Show me again, do you not chew?"

"Yes one or two chews and then let it slip down and enjoy. Have you never had them before?"

"No and yes we did try her with them, she likes the food she eats to look pretty."

"Okay shut up I'm trying one, and if I don't like it I am not having another. Thank you Christian, is this right, like this?" He nodded and looked at my hesitance to taste it, they looked like dead slugs in a half shell, I did as he showed me two chews later and I swallowed. I was right; it was horrid.

"Well, what did you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes of course?"

"Slugs in a half shell, and taste wet and slimy and well I can't see what the fuss is about, sorry have mine Christian." He laughed, as did Carrick as he offered me half of the dish set before him.

"Here have some of my Bruschetta; Mrs Lloyd knows I hate the shell fish slugs too." He smiled as he passed me three wonderfully colourful tomato and yellow pepper breaded bites of heaven.

"This is more like it, thank you Carrick."

"Call me Cary, please Ana? I have always hated them. They try and they try, but as you say it has to look good your food, you eat with your eye and you taste with your soul."

"My thoughts exactly, I'm sorry Christian, but I tried, and it's more than I did for Kate, who by the way ate sixty once in a slurp off."

"Argh, don't remind me Ethan and his sad Frat Boy Idiots. I was so ill after that trip I swore never to have another one."

"Kate you were ill because of the drinking games you won."

"We're in company Ana..."Kate throws me the look but Elliot kicks my foot.

"Oh, okay, but just to let you know never challenge her to keg stand she rocks them..."

"See your perfect KK, now Christian doesn't have a keg, so will wine do you in a glass?"

"Please and Ana, I don't suppose you're about to let Christian do body shots are you?"

"I didn't do body shots, and as soon as I realised what the pervert was about to do with the tequila and lime, I rolled off the bar and went home leaving you, Jose and Ethan to party on all night. I remember the state of the three of you, I left you for three days and I swear when I got back you were still in the same place I left you."

"It was epic. The body shots tickled as I recall."

"I did those once in a bar at Mardi Gras..."

"Mother..."

"Elliot, I was young and in university once upon a long time ago. Really they just use your belly button as a glass..."

"Mother..."

"Yes Christian..."

"Nothing I guess? Dad did you know about this?"

"We all do things at university Son, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Elena didn't allow me to fraternise..." Oh heck way to bring the party down Christian.

"Okay then no more witch-talking. I however was the party animal. I was the best King of the Frat house ever..." Elliot saw the response on his mothers face, as did I.

"Elliot, why does that not surprise me?" His father patted Christian's hand, and I smiled as I saw that done.

"Yes well these are very nice oysters. Thank you Mrs Lloyd, no pearls this time I notice Carrick?"

"After you near on choked on the earrings, I had Chris and Emily put in the last lot, do you really think I want to spend another few days waiting for the rogue one to reappear?"

"Yes, well, I'm sure Cartier have had pearl earrings returned before."

"Mother you sent them back, that's way too gross to even think about. Some poor woman is wearing earrings that Grace Trevelyan Grey had to poop-out?"

"Quite Elliot, yes I sent them back, they then exchanged them for a larger pair of pearl drops, and I could never wear them again. Christian saw to it, didn't you dear."

"I did, however I purchased the other earrings, as Elena took a fancy to them before I could return them, they were on my desk in one of our weekly meetings for Esclava, and before you all look at me like that, she got them for her last birthday, and before I had them expertly cleaned."

"So she had my earrings in that I only ran under the faucet to clean? Shit does stick then..." Grace seemed to like this news."I don't want to talk about her Christian, never again."

"Mother..."

"Christian..."

"Your mother's right, she is not suitable dinner time conversation for god's sake she was a whore and a child molester and if I hear her name again, I'm going to bed, alone!"

"Okay Baby I'm sorry. She was a part of my past." She still it seems, as her name slips so easily off your tongue.

"Yes, and now not in your future, oh proper food, wow that leg of lamb smells so nice, did you know lamb is my favourite meat Emily?"

"I did, Taylor asked your father what you liked to eat for me, as Mr Grey wasn't sure, I like to keep a few things in that his guests like to eat." I got up and hugged her much to everyone's amusement. I am a spoilt guest.

"Thank you that's so sweet of you, I love it, my favourite meat for Sunday Dinner and our Monday lunch, is always goats cheese, beetroot and lamb toasty's."

"Oh yes, with a heap of mint jelly and yellow peppers, oh Ana we have to have them again!"Kate was on her way to being merry, not a good look, one hung over daughter at the funeral.

"I will keep some back for your toasty's tomorrow. Please enjoy." She nodded her head, as she left, after she'd placed all the vegetables and sauces on the table, wow my mouth is watering.

"Help yourselves, Elliot leave some of the potatoes for everyone else." Grace is so at ease with all this, I guess I will become accustomed too.

"I will besides there's a plenty of vegetables. Chris wake up what's the matter there's food?"

"Sorry I was miles away. Here Ana allow me, lamb is my girls favourite meat after all." He winks as he passes me the meat platter, which I know Elliot sees luckily so does Carrick.

"Elliot don't you even dare saying anything after that line, or risk the wrath of Mommy..." Carrick saves my blushes, because I knew Christian had deliberately used the double-entendre there.

"What, did you not hear Emily say Ray said it was her favourite meat? I didn't say anything Dad and look at Elliot grinning like a moron."

"Stupid is as stupid does, here's a shovel, you're doing well on your own at making your gal blush." Elliot was goading and playfully taunting Christian.

"You too Christian, now eat, the roasted lamb and shut up how old are you two? I swear you two are of an age where you are supposed to get smarter not dumber!"

"I am smart I will have you know..." Christian, the sulky son is cute.

"I'm smarter Bro I finished University, you didn't..." I looked at Christian and he was deep in thought, I seem to be making him question his old life too much, I need to get over it, but until I know more, I won't know what I'm actually making him get over.

"Don't go there Elliot please, Christian has taught his university professors more than they ever taught him, he goes back to lecture and advise others at Harvard and they gave him is diploma."

"They did?" I ask feeling very proud of him, fudge, he's a multi billionaire of course he can teach the professors something about finance, and yes I do feel very proud.

"They did, thank you Mom, Elliot, knowing when to shut up and stop drinking is a good sign of being smart too." He nodded his head towards Kate; she was asleep at the dining table.

"Take her to your room Elliot; we can take her home first thing. She really should have been at the house tonight; they are doing the vigil thing." Grace seemed very concerned at Kate's drunkenness.

"Crap, she didn't say, that's why she wanted to come here, thanks Mom. Okay Mom, but he may be smart then, in some things, other things I'm way smarter than him at mastering..."

"...Lelliot, mastering to belch the star spangled banner is not smart, cool but not smart." Carrick smiles as they banter with Grace.

"I know I saw a man on YouTube fart his way through it, I only got to the first line and I had to use the little boy's room, I followed through and swore not to do it again, well especially not after six chilli dogs at the game anyhow..." Way to ruin my lamb Elliot...

"Enough boys, you may have been excused these table lacking antics and these social graces growing up, but really now you're older, and at dinner with your girlfriends? What must they think?"

"Hey Elliot is really good at belching the star spangled banner, he's teaching me." Kate woke up...

"Oh, sweet mother of god; Kate Kavanagh, what have you drank today, your drunk." I ask, as she hangs her head and smiles through those blonde tendrils of hers.

"I don't know that I have had a lot at all Stainless, but lord, I feel woozy I'm god a woozy floozy, what must your mother think Elliot? Not yours Ana, she is far worse than me, she hatches chickens. Ha, oh I took a few pills. I had some doctor pills to relax me, but I have only had two glasses of wine, can I stay here please Grace, they are sitting by the casket and watching him. Why, he's still going to be dead, I ran here when they brought him home, it's bad enough he's dead, I don't need to see him again in a fucking box, do I Grace, do I have to?"

"No sweet girl, you do not, I am sure Agnes will be okay, she has her sisters and all the older ladies there who do need to do their twenty four hour vigil, your mother rang and explained you were too upset. As you have been so brave through it all, she says you have done enough to sit this part out."

"She rang you?"

"Yes she did, she said you needed to be here, and here you are. Now little dormouse, do you want to finish the Mad Hatters Tea Party?"

"What party?" Christian asks as he see's Elliot wipe away Kate's tears and comfort her.

"Well, in all the years you have had this place, we have only ever sat in silence around this table, and today has been enlightening and fun. Now take Kate to bed."

"Yes Mommy, who am I in all this Alice in Wonderland shit, Tweedle-Dum?"

"See you didn't even have to ask did you Lelliot? But, I guess that makes me Tweedle-Dee then?" Christian smiles, and as does, he rubs my thigh gently under the table and his hand makes its way to my sex. Oh god, no not here, not here, oh god I must be Alice, because I feel like I'm falling down the sexy damned rabbit hole...

"I am the Queen of Heart, your father is either the Mad Hatter or the White Rabbit and Ana is Alice, and poor Ana looks lost at the table too."

"My family are using a lot of strange metaphors today. Elliot the dormouse is asleep in her tea, or rather, her left over lamb."

"Shit lamb and mint hair conditioner, I'm so screwed, this will be my fault." Elliot holds Kate's head out of her dinner.

"Tweedle-Dum, needs to get the dormouse to bed, she is fast asleep. Just wipe her hair with the wash cloth, green mint dyed hair will not be a good look." He nodded and carried her to his room.

"Well that was a good dinner, Mrs Lloyd, what's for dessert?" Carrick boomed as she came for the plates.

"Spotted Dick, it's another of Anastasia's favourites."

"It is it Baby?"

"Nursery food my grandmother's cook used to call it, Mac and Cheese and Spotted Dick and I'm content for the day." Carrick rubbed his belly as he said it.

"I've learned something new about you; we have nursery food in common."

"What Spotted Dick?" Grace choked on her wine.

"No Ana, Mac and Cheese, it was what Mom had to feed me on when I was feeling down as a child, as you can imagine I ate a lot of it, but as it's all Mom can cook, I loved it because she would try to cheer me up as she made it."

"I can cook other things Christian."

"No dear, you get the cooks to cook other things; you are just so perfect at other things. Do you cook Ana?"

"I had too or we'd live off takeaways and stodgy food. Neither Kate nor Ray can cook, and well he has been known to take the top off the can of beans and eat them from the can, so if we wanted to eat something other than ration packs, and canned beans I decided to learn to cook, and I'm not too bad. I'm a make from scratch kind of girl!"

"She made the best ever lasagne for me the day after we met, my fee for being her nursemaid."

"You had her cook for you Christian, when she was recovering from a very nasty cold, could you not have offered to take her out for dinner?"

"No Grace, it was my way of thanking him. I love to cook, and I had been ill for days and decided it was time I got out of my bed and back to normal."

"Mom dessert, cream or Crème Analgise, or we have vanilla ice cream." He winked as he said the latter, and rubbed his hand along my leg. Damn this has been a long dinner and I cannot wait to pay him back for all this leg attention at the table. "Ana, what would you like?"

"Vanilla ice cream please Christian, I want the hot pudding and cold ice cream, please?"

"No problem, Mom, Dad what are you having?"

"We will have the same please Emily. The lamb was wonderful, if ever you want to come to Seattle and be our cook there say the word?" She nodded her head, smiled and went for dessert. I wonder why Christian doesn't get his cook to follow him, his security do? I guess being a billionaire he doesn't need to think of the money he spends.

After coffee, or warm milk in my case, is drank we say our goodnight's and head to bed, Christian is dreading this bit, the get to know you talk I think we should have had before we even got this far. I walk into the bedroom, and notice the bed has been changed and the room has been cleaned, how the hell does she do it?

"Christian, the talk we can do it another day, if you want to?"

"No Baby, but you have to remember my past is just that, my past." He takes off his clothes in the closet and helps me unzip the dress, kissing my neck and back as he does. "I love how soft your skin is Ana, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, you're kind of hot yourself, Christian, oh god stop that please?" He is kissing my waist and his hand is between my legs rubbing at my sex through my silk panties.

"Ana, do you want me to stop?"

"No, god no..."

He gets on his knees and sucks and bites at the apex of my thigh and sex, oh god I'm going to combust. He slips down my panties and he holds me to him; he kisses my sex and his tongue licks at the wetness he has caused. I have to put my hands on his head to stop myself from falling; he continues to torment and please, occasionally looking up and I see the desire in his eyes, my legs begin to wobble as my need to come takes over.

"Oh hell, Christian, please don't stop, please don't stop, please, please, please..."

I feel it, I need it and as he continues to flip his tongue over the part of my sex that tingles, I get it and as I come he holds me tightly. However, I fall down on to him and so begins what seemed like hours upon hours making love in the closet and the bathroom. Finally I'm wrapped in my angels breathe soft bathrobe and being carried to bed. My lover and protector has washed and dried me and now I feel so relaxed and loved, he could tell me he was Americas most wanted serial killer and I wouldn't have given a damn. As we settle into the bed, naked I am hugging his chest as he begins our get to know you talk, he has kissed me so many times, like if he stops and tells me I will walk away.

"Christian, I know about your childhood, you told me things on the plane, and your mother as you know, spilled all in her lounge, I didn't tell her we'd skirted around the other things. You know, about your loss of virginity and about your needs at the time being met by her best friend the dirty ho, tell me how you and she could still be 'business partners' having had the relationship you had before?"

"I departmentalised, I think? I know what we had, was never going to be had again, but I also knew I had a lot to thank her for; she gave me control and a certain understanding. I thought, wrongly, as it seems now, that it was because she was helping me, I failed to see as you did she was controlling me still. You talked a lot to Mom about things, was it okay?"

"Yes it is nice to speak to someone in that way, I never had a mom I could do that with. Now, the girls, how many have you had? I know there have been a few, and they stop with you in your home and you don't sleep with them, yet you have sex with them I thought the two things went hand in hand."

"Over the course of five years, I have had fifteen submissives; some lasted for just the course of their initial contract, which was for three months, though a few didn't even make it past a month. I have had two that have lasted to a second contract and one for a lot longer. One lasted eighteen months and you met her, Leila. Then there was one girl called Tammy, who other lasted six months, she just upped and left, she told me she loved me and wanted more from me. I didn't react too well; she had been sad and unhappy for a couple of weeks, and during the week, she moved away, she sold her car and everything else she'd had from me, and was last heard of in Los Angeles, making a name for herself as a screen writer. The other six month girl, she was sweet, she is called Isabel. She was hurt in a car wreck. She is... She is taken care of in a medical facility in Denver, close to her family, and she is in a persistent vegetative state. The crash was caused by a hit and run and as yet, nobody has been charged with it."

"Do you go to see her?"

"No, her parents didn't know the life style she had, and I, for my sins did not want them to know who I was, or how I was associated with her, they think she worked for me, but did not know in which capacity she did. I pay for her care, but that's all."

"Oh, and of the others how many do you keep in contact with?"

"None, sorry one I see at functions, occasionally, with her husband; she is married with children and happy with her lot. The others, I paid them a fee on termination of their contract and they kept possession of the cars, the clothes and anything else I bought them, jewellery, furs and electronics. They were merely, business transactions."

"Oh, so what did they do for you, the girls what was their role?"

"Friday evening until Sunday evening, they stopped at Escala in their own rooms and serviced me as and when I needed it, made my meals and generally were at my beck and call whenever I wanted them."

"So they lived with you as sex servants?"

"Yes, but they stopped at Escala, in their own room, I told you this already, nobody ever slept in my room and only when I wanted their company did they come out of their room."

"Oh so, me, me sleeping in your room, is a new thing for you?"

"Everything we do Ana, is new to me I have told you this too. I crave your touch. The others knew their boundaries; they knew where I could be touched and what to do to please me."

"Please you, you mean with the kinky stuff?"

"Yes with the kinky stuff, in a room I have at Escala, my play room."

"Okay, I gather it's not got a wide screen and surround sound for your Play Station or X-Box?"

"No Anastasia, that's in the media room. This is a special room for special play, a room where I indulge in my ultimate fantasies, where I allow the darker side of me flourish."

"Argh the room you mentioned, with all the tools for your world of Kinky Fuckery and body domination?"

"The very same; yes it comes complete with crosses whips and floggers and butt plugs!"

"So you have only slept with seventeen people?"

"Seventeen...?"

"The fifteen Elena and me, seventeen..."

"No Ana many more, I was leant to Elena's friends and if I had a need I used to visit clubs and such before I decided on the route I took, but it's not in the hundreds, I don't think it's more than three dozen or more in total!"

"Wow, that's good I guess, considering how good looking you are? What do you mean she leant you out, did you not think that was demeaning?"

"I was upset the first time, she allowed them to touch me in the forbidden zones and she relished in my anger and frustration and pain. It was just another way of making sure nobody knew me like she did, I was jealous too when she allowed others to have sex with her whilst I was roped and tied to the cross as she performed with them. I cried real tears because of the hurt I felt. She used me and for what? So she could control me, because she supposedly knew me, she was helping me, she needed me, god, was I that stupid?"

"Christian, can I just say it helped at the time, it was wrong, but as you say it helped you. I'm here now to show you, I hope the right way to be loved, because I do love you Mr Grey, very much so..."

"Good because I love you more Miss Steele, I fucking love you so much more, now shush and sleep, we have the funeral tomorrow. I like this."

"What do you like Christian?"

"Being open, honest and this," he held my hand and placed it over his heart, "that you are the only one who's touch as healed my heart, don't leave me Ana, without you I think I will struggle to keep to the freeway..." I was so comfy I was sleeping listening to hid dulcet tones of his voice.

"Umm, were on the long and winding road, Mr Grey just as the Beatles sang, and it led me here to your door, goodnight Christian..."

"Goodnight Ana, thank you Baby..."

* * *

Until the next time, thanks for reading please review... scratched record hahahahaha... xxx


	15. Chapter 15

All the usual disclaimers apply, to the rights of the fifty shades trilogy, the films and the songs used within this story, no more moans from me, about your reviews, if you like it leave a comment, if you don't trot on... English humour... Dyslexic still, unfortunately there's been no overnight cure lol...

* * *

Chapter 13:

Toe to Toe, back to reality:

C POV:

After a very peaceful night's sleep, I wake to find that Ana has somehow managed to turn in her sleep and she is happily hugging my feet. Her toes are pointing towards my face; I smile and gently suck on her offered up toe, I suck harder and my tongue massages the cute little pad it has, she moans as I continue.

"Ohhh god, what the fuck...?" I continue to suck harder and massage the base of her instep. "I swear if you carry on doing that, I'm gonna come. How the fuck, can you sucking on my toe do that?" I suck even harder and rub harder. "Christian, stop, ohhh god do the other fucking toe..." I plop her clean little pinkie toe from my mouth.

"Morning Baby, I woke you with a smile."

"I woke up to wet panties, well I would have, had I any on. What the hell was that and why did you stop?"

"So's I could do this."

I grabbed her leg and pulled her up the bed, and inspected her wetness up close and in great detail. God, she tastes amazing. My tongue follows her soft folds and it delves deeper. Ana is moaning, and as she does, she cries out for more in her crude rude sex voice, it's a good job this room is soundproofed, she is damned loud. What she does next is a fine wakeup call too, she swallows me deep within her mouth; her warmth feels amazing as does her harried head movements, up and down my dick, as her mouth envelops my length I find myself deep within her throat. I pull out as I hear her choke, only for her to greedily grab me back, my mouth has encapsulated her delicious sex, and I feast hard on her clit, my tongue matches the moves of her mouth on my dick, she pulls me out and then dives back on me. I gasp, as she seems to go into some sort of feeding frenzy.

It's very surreal, yet extremely pleasurable and as I feel her sex tighten, I know she's seconds away from coming. I suckle and then I lap at her swollen bud, quickly and harshly, and as I do she matches my movements with her mouth around my heated and swollen crown, I am so close to giving her my all. I continue, until she can't hold back and comes hard, she is still feverishly sucking as she continues to shake and ride out her orgasm, her foot comes across my head, and is dangerously near to kicking me in my face, to stop me suckling at her warmth, and then I too feel the need to release.

"Ana, Baby yes I'm coming so fucking hard, so fucking hard..." Her head keeps moving and I keep pumping into her mouth, as I come, she keeps sucking and god I feel my head and heart explode, as I shoot the last of my seed into her mouth. We calm down slowly, my dick is still tingling, fuck me that was a fantastic end to great wake up sex. She turns and crawls up my body, as she does she licks my chest, and then kisses each of my scars, and as she does, I begin to shake, am I still afraid? No, definitely not, this is different...

She hasn't kissed them before that's why, she's scratched my chest and ran her hands down it, and kissed and bit my shoulders, in fact she has barely mentioned them, but as she kisses each of the seven scars I shake more, she is freeing something hidden from deep within me. This feeling is unlike nothing I have ever felt before; that's a lie, the feeling of the cold cream my mom placed on the sores, was soothing and calming, these kisses are liberating, and at last I can put the pain and that smell behind me, all I feel is love and all I smell is Ana.

"Ana, again, please kiss them all again." She kisses each one again, with tiny butterfly kisses and then as she gets to my nipples she suckles... Round two is a very loud, exhausting and extended wakeup call... As we shower after, she is singing along to John Legend's, all of me, and I listen as she sings...

"What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in, and you kicking me out, you got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down, what's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be all right. My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind..." I kiss her and then I sing the next verse, she washes me all over, taking care to wash my fuglies, that words growing on me...

"'Cause all of me loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections, give your all to me I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, ohhh..." Ana holds me close as the water falls over us; she kisses my chest again and we sing together...

"How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too, the world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you. My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." As the music plays on we just hold each other, no sex, no kisses, just our bodies held tightly against each other.

"Ana..."

"Yes Christian..."

"Move in with me, in Seattle, move in with me, I want to wake up to this every morning. Please think about it?"

"I promise to think about it; I like waking up with you too, I like showering with you too. We'd better get out of this water before we shrink. I love you Christian, remember that all of me loves all of you. Don't be upset, if I choose not to move in with you, it's a big thing for me to do. Hell, it's a fairly major thing for you to ask of me, have you ever had to share your personal space for any length of time?"

"I haven't had a woman stop with me for longer than a weekend, but you're not like the others. I need you all the time. Think about it Ana?"

"What if I don't like this Escala place you have, what if it doesn't like me?"

"I like you, all of you, including these curves and these beautiful edges. If you don't like it we will find somewhere together."

"Can I at least get my finals and graduation out of the way?"

"Of course, but I can and I will fly you to your lessons daily if you move back right away?"

"That's a tad overindulgent don't you think Grey?"

"Me, being a little overindulgence, especially where you are concerned Anastasia, is to be expected."

"I may run a mile when I see your playroom, then what?"

"Ana, I don't need that, have we done anything you haven't liked? Have I asked for kink?"

"No, no you haven't, but I'm not saying no to trying it either, mixed messages I know, but until I know what it entails, this kink you have, how will I know?"

"Fair point well made Miss Steele, as ever your openness to try, is more than I could ever have wished for."

"I like knots and I'm used to handcuffs, so it's not all virgin territory! I may dominate your ass for real."

"I may let you for real, now are we all clean and ready for today?"

"Is one ever ready for a funeral? I have only been to my grandparents and I cried a lot, especially when I had to sing in church." I hand her, her robe and I towel dry her hair. She smells sweet and as I look at her in the mirror, I see how relaxed she is. How has this tiny woman, worked her magic on the hard heart of Christian Grey? I must ask myself that a dozen times a day.

"Penny for them Ana, you seem to be deep in thought?"

"I am, I wonder what today will be like, and I haven't been to many funerals before."

"I haven't been to any that I remember. I went to my mom's Grace took me. I remember she dressed me and I was wearing all new clothes, clothes that smelt nice and my hair was clean, I was clean and Grace, I remember her saying goodbye to a box and her giving me a rose to put on the box, but I gave it to her instead. I was taken back to the hospital. She said I was going to live with them, and I did."

"Do you have any other memories of being a child? Nice ones I mean, not the bad ones."

"I remember putting up a Christmas tree, seeing the shiny baubles, smelling the tree and the lights. I remember flying for the first time to Seattle, when we moved from Denver. I remember a lot of good things from being with the Grey's, but nothing good from the time I spent with my birth mother."

"I think we better make you some good memories, some nice new Ana memories. Christian can we go somewhere, anywhere after the funeral. I don't mean any where flashy and grand."

"Yes, leave it with me. Ana come on get dressed, we should have been down ages ago."

"It won't take me long." She does her hair in a simple braid and wraps it in a top knot. She wears the minimal amount of makeup and as she slips into the underwear, I have to wonder if they will hold the service for an hour? I wear the obligatory black suit team it with the required crisp white shirt and as I grab my black tie, as I do Ana sashays across and takes it from me, is she trying to kill me?

"Let's me help you with that, you look very handsome, full or half Windsor?"

"Oh, I never go half way Miss Steele, Full Windsor, if you please?" I place my hands on her backside as she, quite expertly ties the neat knot. She wasn't joking; she does knots well. I caress her smooth panties and lean down for a kiss.

"Baby, let me help you on with the dress, or we will never get out of this closet, the last time we started this, we never made it out."

"Aww, shucks you foiled my attempt at not going."

"Ana, it will be fine and Kate is your best friend."

"I know and Agnes treats me no differently to Kate, I am family. It's just Henry was such a big part of Kate's life, he was everything and she will be so upset and I don't think I will be strong enough for her."

"How about _we be strong enough for her_, I got your back Baby, here let's get this on. Times a wasting and we will need to eat before we go. These things can go on for hours."

"How long will it take to fly me from Seattle to Portland daily?" I smile and kiss her nose.

"Forty minutes, how about Wednesday we give it a trial run and I will pick you up and show you Seattle, your fathers coming?"

"Umm, okay..." I zip her in the figure hugging little black dress and watch as she puts on her pumps. Yes, she's thinking about my proposal, good... I place in my cuff links and my tie pin on and place my jacket on; Ana grabs her purse and her coat.

"I like these they are very, nice and whoever chose them has great taste. I hate shopping."

"Caroline Acton, my personal shopper, I will send her your complements. I do like the purchases you made, they are very pleasing Miss Steele."

"You mean the underwear Mr Grey?"

"I may do..." She swots my arm and we head down, Elliot and Kate have all ready left, and will see us there. Mom is looking at Ana and smiling, I then realise why, Ana has her arm around my waist and her hand is on my heart.

"We just have time for breakfast; did you have a late night?" My mother's brain to mouth filters must be broken. I don't know how to answer her, without being obtuse?

"Mother, Ana and I..."

"We spent a lot of time talking about me moving to Seattle, and my living arrangements. As you can imagine Christian has very strong opinions on where I should live and about my security."

"You're moving in with him? Good, he can keep you safe. Elliot is thinking of stopping with Kate for a while, she's not coping well."

"Well that's decided then, I will move in when I graduate. I don't fancy sharing with Elliot and Kate I'd hate to be a third wheel..."

"Ana, do you mean that?"

"I do, now this quick breakfast is getting even quicker, and I thought I was a bad time keeper?"

"You are Baby; that clock is set half an hour fast, it's on Ana time..." She playfully pushes my arm and sits at the breakfast bar. I have words with Taylor.

"Taylor, protection duties have you arranged them? I don't want the guys obviously watching us or too close."

"We have, I will be the only close protection, the men will mingle with the other guests and be discreet, there are several people with their own security, as you are not the only big shot that has them. Mr Kavanagh had many, many influential and powerful friends, there has been a Presidential inspection carried out too."

"Oh, so we should perhaps cut back and have our guys wait in the cars?"

"It would be better; I had both plans good to go. Sir, have we decided which of the security will be CPO for Miss Steele?"

"Yes Luke is her CPO, she is comfortable with him and Prescott, for the times Luke isn't able to mingle, and she will fit in better at University too. Ana will be moving into Escala with me after graduation. Have Gail soften my room a little, more girly, if you will and Caroline Acton will be sourcing Ana a new set of clothes for the closet, can Gail please make sure there is room for both our clothes."

"Sir, should we hold off until Saturday has passed?"

"Funny Taylor, as if meeting her Dad isn't bad enough, the whole ex Navy and Army seal units are baying for my blood. You have my back right?"

"Sir, I believe that's what you pay me for. However, doing my research, I will have my work cut out..."

"Christian, breakfast come and eat..."

"Yes Ma'am, just finishing up... Taylor am I gonna be safe?"

"Do you think Miss Steele would allow them to hurt you? They may shake you up a little maybe, and test you, that's a hell yeah; I can't wait to do this to Sophie's dates." I see the Elvis lips strike the pose and go eat breakfast...

"All set Christian?"

"Yes, Taylor has had to liaise with a number of security teams and the President or his representative, will be there so security is not going to be an issue."

"Oh, I wonder if Uncle Ducky is going to be there."

"Uncle Ducky?"

"Yeah, Donald Duke, he's well, just let's say he runs around with the big guy's security."

"He will be there Saturday too?"

"Yes, it seems you have them all curious. Don't worry they won't want to upset me in any way shape or form. Are you fond of the length of your hair Christian?"

"What? I mean yes Ana, I like it this particular length, the buzz cut doesn't suit me. Elliot shaved half my head when I was younger. It's not a good look for me."

"No, I second that, his head has so many cuts and dents from varying fights and falls it looked like the moon surface for weeks. He was lucky, he was going for the eyebrow when I walked in; now eat up you two, because the cars are here in twenty minutes."

"Yes Mom..."

"Don't worry most of them are all bark. If Dad likes you, and he seems to do, so you could be in for an easy ride, because they do as the Major tells them."

"I guess I should be grateful? Really missing hair?"

"Umm, Jose didn't make it passed the first hour; he did a runner as did Ethan."

"They were your boyfriends?" I feel so possessive of her right now, I'm angry at the thought of her with anyone else, or anyone else looking at her, she's mine.

"God no, Jose wishes and Ethan, well he's really more like my brother, I was spending some time with him, when I was working, he had a house and we shared. The Uncles got wind and he was invited to explain us living together. Dad rode to the rescue and Ethan only had to wear the eye patch for a month and the arm healed in no time at all."

"What the fuc...Fudge did they do to him?"

"Nothing, he saw the bull and missed the second fence slat, then caught his arm on the flip over the same fence and the bull kicked a ton of crap his way, who knew bull crap really was so lethal?"

"Ana, I love you really I do, but do I have to really pass the twelve labours of Hercules to date you, what will I have to pass to marry you?"

"Marry me? Whoa there Mister, I am just agreeing to the living in sin thing."

"Ana, it was a figure of speech, and I will have you know I'm quite the catch, or so I'm told. No, marriage is way down the line..."

"Good, we need at least more than a week to do that, unlike you're parent's. A weekend and they got married or was that the drink talking?"

"No, it's true; they shocked the whole of Seattle and Detroit. Dad's family were none to amused, and Grandmother Trevelyan, well nearly died of a heart attack, my grandfather Theo, he was more relaxed, he and dad get on great, very father and son like."

"Oh, so it was true. I guess when you know you know, you know?"

"I know, you know what I want, for now is to wake up next to you and sleep soundly without the nightmares. That has been the best thing about being with you, no more bad nights."

"I live to be your dream catcher Mr Grey. I'm all done now. Thank you Emily that was the best omelette I have ever had, thank you for doing my washing too."

"You are more than welcome Ana. Mr Grey have you finished?"

"Thank you Mrs Lloyd as Ana said it was superb. Now Mother, Father Ana are we ready for the toils today will bring. I just hope to god there is no paparazzi there."

"Why are you ashamed to be seen with me Grey?"

"No Ana, I would hate to think today, a day about paying our last respects to Henry, could be ruined by those vermin, I am honoured to have you on my arm." I leant forward and helped her on with her coat, kissing her neck I whispered in her ear. "I could think of much better places to have you, other than on my arm Miss Steele. Like riding me wild in our room, I'd even settle for a closet rematch..."

"Christian, are you and Ana ready?"

"Yes Grace, Christian was just helping me get my arm in the right armhole. I'm all fingers and thumbs today."

"This way folks, we will see you there Dad." Ana and I climbed in the car with Sawyer driving and Taylor riding shot gun. Mom and dad were with Ryan and Reynolds in the front car. We made our way to the Kavanagh's home. Getting there was a nightmare; the cars pulling up to their home were bumper to bumper, and down the block.

"Have Ryan pull around the block and go around the back Taylor please, I have the pass code for the garage."

"Very well Miss Steele. We didn't think to ask."

"No worries, I should have said something before, I just presumed they would all go to the Cathedral, or Woodlawn Cemetery, but that's kinda small for all these people, in fact I remember its family only there, god why am I all muddled? Agnes told me things, when I spent the day with her, but she was a little upset and sleep deprived, so didn't make a lot of sense. She really wanted to take him home to Seattle, but his people are here. The codes 301090, thanks Taylor."

"Ana, its fine stop worrying, everything is perfectly timed and Agnes had help from a lot of people to do this. Kate did a lot of it and her father's secretary helped her a lot, she had all his requirements written down."

"How..."

"I asked did Kate need me to get help for her and her mother."

"That's so sweet Christian; you do have a heart under your stuffed shirt Mister."

"If you say so..." She kissed me, perhaps she was the key to opening this damned heart of mine?

"Ma'am, the code works, Sir, your brother is waiting for you."

"Christian I'm so nervous. God what must poor Kate be like?"

"We will find out soon enough, there's Elliot. He looks like he's been rowing with someone?" We pulled up and security, including Taylor stayed with the cars. Elliot was being then being hugged to death by our mother.

"Some ex-boyfriend of hers has turned up, some fucking bigwig's son, so he and Kate are fighting. Is he a moron fighting with Kate, she's already like dry kindling near a burning fire she's set to kill someone, I came out before I killed him, she was insistent I came out actually, so I fucking did, was he a serious boyfriend Ana?"

"Who is it Elliot?"

"I don't Know, he barged past me and into her room, he knew her room all right. Paul I think, Paul crap I don't know his fucking name. I was told to leave her room, so I did. "

"Here let's get in, why are you out here anyway?"

"I came to cool my heels and don't know the code for the gate or the fucking door."

"Okay, the gate is Kate's birth date and the door Ethan's birth date 120288. So Paul Smythson's sniffing around is he? Did he have jet black hair, with perfect teeth that look like pearlized fresh snow? Plastic jaw implants and a new nose, I broke the old one, did he have a fake tan look about him, his patented golden torso tan?"

"Sounds like him, who is he?"

"He is a pain in her butt; his daddy wants him to marry rich. She is the rich that his daddy picked. Personally, I think he's gay but, he wasn't around long enough for Kate and I to find out, he tried pushing me out of the way when we were leaving a club, when he failed to get her attention, and I may have had to rearrange his face a little. One date and he was seriously buying her the engagement ring. Which Kate would have stuck so far up his butt, he'd be having trouble passing food for months. He must be here to try it again. Don't worry Kate is not stupid." My mother and father were waiting by the door as Ana keyed in the code. Security were rushing into the hall to stopping us from passing.

"Take your hand off me now, or I swear I will forget I'm at a funeral."

"How did you get in? It's a secure entrance?" The guy with the black suit and tie stopped Ana and held her arm. "Do you have the code to pass me?"

"Daddies' Girl, really you think I'm dressed as a cat burglar, I saw the snipers on the roof, and I know there are three highly trained guys behind you who saw us come in the side gate, and where here to head us off. You just happened to be all ready here, are you security hired by Kate's mother, who was startled by us, whilst going out for a smoke break? Now, I swear you will lose any feeling in your nuts if you don't let go of my arm, now..." He let go of her arm and as he did, Kate came to our rescue. Ana had held me back, my protecting her was useless, because she clearly didn't need it, my role of would be protector was rewarded with a smile.

"I'd do as she says or you see that guy there, the security guy you have to report to? He's her uncle and he taught her all he knows."

"Ma'am, I was doing my job."

"Okay maybe you were Lurch, but they are family, how else do you think they got in through two doors? Move it moron. Elliot Grey where the hell did you run off to, I needed another moron moving. Lurch there's a gentleman, and I use that term loosely, in my bedroom, see to it he gets medical attention, his new nose is all squished and he is banned from the house, and the service. Oh and he may need a dentist."

"Wow Katy, did he push you that far?"

"Yes, so I kicked him in his nuts as taught to me by you dear Stainless, and he came at me again so I smacked him with my hair dryer. Hey don't judge, it was the only thing I had to hand."

"Walk this way Ma'am, Sir Mrs Kavanagh's waiting for you. Anastasia, will you ever just be a quiet little lady, please for just one day?"

"No Uncle Ducky I don't think I will. Meet Christian Grey, my boyfriend and his parents Grace and Carrick Grey. You have met Elliot yes?"

"Yes, earlier. Christian I'm pleased to meet the man brave enough to take on our Annie. Mr and Mrs Grey, hello, I'm Donald Duke close protection officer for the President. My god daughter didn't introduce me, as usual." Grace has her hand kissed by yet another big assed guy. Is there anyone she isn't connected too, and I thought I was the one with all the connections!

"Hello, pleased to meet you. Anastasia is a beautiful creature, simply wonderful. Am I to believe you may be one of the uncles who will be roughing my son up a little at the weekend?"

"No Ma'am, the Major says he has been given a pass. If he says he's good enough for Annie, then that's all good with the godfathers. Although he still has to camp out Saturday, there's no getting out of that Son. This way please, Miss Kavanagh your mother was asking for you."

"What you doing here Uncle Ducky is the main man here?"

"No, just the vice president, but he sent his condolences."

"The vice president is here? Carrick did you hear that?"

"I did dear. Let's get this show on the road. It's going to be hectic, if he's here how come the back door was unguarded?"

"It's not, there were several guns pointed on you, but I saw Annie all ready, and they spotted Taylor, your son's guy. How is the young guy?" I was being spoken to, I think.

"Taylor, he's my right arm and a hell of a guy, how do you know him?"

"He's known to us, and let's leave it at that, but if he ever leaves you, that man has a job for life with me any day of the week."

"I knew he was good when we hired him, he came recommended by Bryn Welch, my head of security."

"How is 'young Welch, getting fat sat on his butt all day?"

"He is good, and no he works out and is good at his job too. Wow, I knew Welch was connected I just didn't know how connected."

"He is the son of one of Ana's godfathers."

"Who, I don't know a Welch Uncle Donald?"

"You do Annie, he is Uncle Joe's boy, and he has his mom's name, being as he was born out of wedlock, but he is his son all right."

"Oh my lord, he didn't come to camp then?"

"No, he only came forward six years ago, when his mom died, he found a bunch of letters and well tracked his dad down, unfortunately two years too late to see his dad too. He looks like him sure enough, have you not met him Annie?"

"No, I have only met Taylor and the other protection officers Christian has for him and his family. Luke my CPO is outside, he's going too on Saturday."

"Good the more the merrier, now I have to leave you Pumpkin, see you later. Christian, I see why the Major likes you, she won't break you know, if you let her go a little?" I didn't realise I was holding her as tightly as I was and I relaxed my grip. As he opened the door, the number of people here was, well there wasn't much room to swing the proverbial cat in here. Her Uncle bid us goodbye and said he'd see us when he could, if he could, as his guy was being swamped.

"So, Ana did you forget to add in Presidential Body Guard to the list of uncles out to kill me on Saturday?"

"No, I said I have most areas covered, he joined the secret service when he left the Marines. Now Kate, where is your mom?"

"Talking to my Uncle Daniel about family matters, what he really wants is money from the newsgroup. Christian, can you and Ana help separate them, she doesn't need this, not today?"

"Yes of course they can and Carrick and I can get her away from him, how are you holding up Kate?" My mother the expert on diffusion takes over.

"I'm fine Grace, I will be glad when today is over with and all these people leave us alone, and the added security has been a nightmare, and the aunts have been drunk most of the day. I can't wait to get back to Portland and study, oh thanks Christian, for the interview and the notes and the pictures you sent, it near on wrote itself, sorry about the gay thing."

"You are forgiven and you're welcome, it's thanks to you I met Ana."

"It's thanks to you I met Elliot. I think we both did well from my badgering and persistent ball breaking tenacity. Isn't that why you gave me the interview?"

"Indeed I did and meet them we did, though Ana is nicer to look at than Elliot."

"Hey I will have you know I'm a looker, now let's mingle and see to it Lurch threw the trash out, he's really got a good name for a security dude..." Elliot was in love, I have never seen him like this with anyone else before and there have been a few. Ana finds Agnes and her brother-in-law, in the study.

"Mr Kavanagh, Christian Grey I believe you wanted to speak to me? Agnes as ever you look wonderful, even on this sad day. My mother is just outside the door, with my father, they have the things you asked them to bring."

"Thank you Christian, I need those things urgently. If you need to talk about the company Christian is your man, as of this morning it became his and good riddance to bad news. Daniel you were Henry's brother, were you not I would have security throw you out, behave or go home, your sisters are all the family I need, good day." She left the room after kissing Ana.

"Grey, I believe you own my families company, if what Aggie has just said is true?"

"It is and I do."

"Well, I will be fighting the will, it's a family business."

"I think all the legal issues were looked into and I now own Kavanagh Media and me alone."

"I know, but it was never his to sell, or gift to his wife and children in his will, it had to stay in the families hands. It was what out father wanted."

"It was given to your brother I believe, by your father for him to do as he wished, sell it, keep it or give it away, Henry chose before he died to sell it to me, he knew I'd keep the name and it would continue to flourish. You were cut out of your fathers will and life when you swindled your mother out of quite a lot of money, didn't your doing that, kill your mother, so your father cut you off, did he not, you see I do my research?"

"I invested her money for her, I never made her..." I cut him off.

"...I didn't know that the returns on the tables in Vegas were that good an investment, perhaps I'm doing this wrong? Now, as I own the Kavanagh Media Group, what can I do for you? Do you need a job, because you're in luck, we have an opening for a mail room clerk?"

"Fuck you Grey; you haven't heard the last of this." He went to punch me, and as he did, I gave him and his face the punch it deserved. His nose spurted claret red blood all over his suit. "Lucky punch boy..." I guess then, that the second and third were just as lucky?

"Well, it seems you can throw a punch with both hands, nice work Grey." Ana's Uncle Ducky, I swear they are pulling my leg with the name, had watched him try to hit me and had him escorted him out of the room and off the property.

"Now are we going because this day just gets better?"

"Ana, I had to, he came at me."

"No, I mean it, Kate got rid of dick wad one and you got rid of dick wad two, all's good with me, My Southpaw Grey..." Uncle Ducky was back, he told us the cars were pulling up and Henry was being taken on his last ride. He disappeared saying he'd see us Saturday; he was needed back in Washington and would be gone after the church service. He kissed Ana's head as he left, and smiled giving me a wink of the eye. They are planning something, whether the Major approves or not... Crap...

Ana's POV:

As I watch Uncle Ducky go, I see the hearse pull up and the men come to collect Henry for his first of today's two journeys, first to the cathedral and then the interment in the family mausoleum. Kate is being held up by Elliot, Ethan and Carrick have Agnes in a tight grip. Christian is behind me, he is there next to Grace, he's being respectful and close but not overly affectionate, and as I watch, the ushers come for Henry, my hand reaches out and it's taken and held tightly by Christian. I see Kate and she sees me, I watch her as she begins to falter.

"Kate, you can do this, you are your Daddies Daughter, stand tall and make him proud, do your crying later, but for now Kevlar, put those big girl panties back on, and be strong for your mom and Ethan."

"Ana..."

"Kate, you can do this we are here for you. Do you hear me, we are here for you, keep focusing on me and you will do fine Kate, you can go to pieces after this, hell I will even get as drunk as a skunk with you, but for now stay strong."

"Ana, hold my hand please and don't let go. Please don't let go." I grabbed her hand and we followed Ethan and his mom, Grace and Carrick to the cars, there were a whole road full of cars. Three cars full of flowers and wreathes. I know Kate is sad, but she holds her head high as Christian and Elliot walk behind us. Her Aunts are following and the many guests file into their cars. I look for Taylor and the cars and see them coming out of the garage area.

We stand by the first limousine with the Agnes, as they load the casket in the back of the hearse, it finally hits home that Henry Kavanagh is dead, until now I'd made believe he was away on business I think? I don't know why, perhaps because Kate, apart from a drunken cry at dinner, with Grace she hasn't mentioned him. I hold her hand. It's then I notice Christian and Elliot get in with Taylor. He smiles as I look towards him. He mouths he loves me and I get in the car with Kate and the family.

"Ana, thank you for being here, Henry loved you too. He asked that you play the piano when they take him away. I'm sorry I forgot to ask you. Will you do it for him for me, please Ana?"

"It would be an honour, really Agnes I wouldn't mind at all, but I'm sure you could get someone to play better than my level."

"I'm sorry she asked me to ask you and I forgot, he wants, oh god he wanted Ava Maria and you have to sing too, can you remember the notes and words, he said it made him relax when you played it, Ana can you, please for me?"

"Oh god, really, I will give it my best shot."

"You played it for me the other day, it's what I fell asleep to, I asked you to play it, Ana did I not ask you then?"

"Perhaps you did, I will do it for you Agnes and for Henry." We set off and as we did, Kate stared through the front screen and watched her father for the whole of the seemingly never ending journey to St Patrick's Cathedral. It's ten minutes away, but takes us forever to get there, this is our first stop of the day, the grand and imposing cathedral they attended whilst in New York, my hand was sore, as she'd grab me for reassurance.

Her mother was in tears and so was poor Grace. I didn't realise they were as friendly as they were. Perhaps I may have met Christian earlier, had I gone with Kate to Seattle, maybe then though, he would have wanted to whip me, instead of loving me? Who knows what fate has in store for you or when. We arrive and as we pull up, I see Taylor has parked the SUV all ready. He nodded his head as I spotted him. He indicated Christian was waiting for me by the door. My friend was faltering again.

"Kate, Elliot's there, stay strong for a little while longer. It's not long now."

"I can't do this Ana..." Her mother and brother came and held her hand, they followed Henry, and I walked with Grace and Carrick. There were photographers snapping away as we reached Christian.

"Are you okay Baby?" He kissed my head and I swear, in that moment, all was right with the world. Elliot had hold of Kate as she sobbed into his chest, she lasted a lot longer than I thought she would! Ethan held his mother and we walked behind. The service seemed to go on, and on and on, the music played, and the psalms were read. The end was in sight and as the last prayer was said and ended, I felt sick. The worst is yet to come and poor Kate hasn't stopped crying.

The casket is carried out and those who are not coming to the cemetery are heading to The Plaza, for a wake. I wasn't listening I just went with the flow, Christian and Elliot disappeared again, they were joining us at the cemetery. All that was going through my mind was it's nearly over, and for Kate this couldn't end soon enough. The drive to the cathedral was slow, the drive to the cemetery was even slower, I could have ran it quicker, and I swear half way there I felt like taking off my shoes and running. Kate needed me was all that was running through my mind. I hope I never have to do this; I never want to do this. God someday I may have to do this and for Ray, he's the same age as Henry, and then the nausea starts again. Grace hands me a bottle of water and a tissue.

"Thank you, I need this, has anyone got any pain killers?" Grace passes me two and I smile and take them and sip the water.

"It's fine Ana, Kate do you want some?"

"I'd rather have a Hanky Panky Grace; I think I need something stronger than water." Carrick passed me a silver hip flask.

"Take a nip of that, it has taken your mothers edge off." I take a quick sip and hand it back, then take the water from Grace. Mothers? I let that slide...

"Thank you, Ethan are you okay?"

"I have my own thank you very much sister dear, and I may need a few more by the day's end. Mom are you okay?"

"Umm, I will be, how about you and Kate come on holiday with me, after Kate graduates?"

"Yeah, I think I will, how about you Ethan?"

"Already asked the staff to open up the house in Barbados, we go after Kate and Ana's graduation, are you coming Annie?"

"No, I'm starting work and you know me and the sun are not friends. Oh heck we're here."

Christian is like a super stalker and is all ready here, how does he do it? Elliot is helping out Kate and her mother, as Christian helps out me and his mother.

"Ana, you're very pale, are you all right?"

"Yes, I just want today over with or the next couple of hours anyway. Thanks for the strong arm and the very kindly words, you my wonderful boyfriend, are one in a million. I love you so much."

"Right back at you Miss Steele, now, my equally wonderful girlfriend, how much of dad's scotch did you have?"

"A swig; I'm not a great malt whiskey fan, I just had to take the edge off."

We watched as the casket was carried in to the chapel here for the last bit of this sad process. This was a perfect chapel, small and intimate compared with the packed Cathedral, he had many friends and admirers and the turnout was phenomenal. The casket is placed on a table slab thing and I notice the small white piano is waiting to be played. God I hope I can do this. We hear the priest say a few words and we say a prayer, then Ethan reads again. I am then called to do my final duty for Henry. Christian stands and kisses my cheek as I hesitantly sit at the piano. My fingers play the mournful tune, and as I sing the song in Latin, I get lost in the soulful tune; Henry had me sing this all the time and play it on the piano. I think he had me sing it, because his mother was called Ava, it's not too dissimilar to Ave I guess?

C POV:

"Wow Chris she is really good, the whole rooms crying." Elliot nudges me from watching Ana; I turn and watch as she has grown men crying, including my father. My mother and Agnes are in tears, as the casket is slowly lowered. Ana sings and plays on. Kate is in tears, everyone it seems is shedding a tear or two. Including Ana now, she has realised the casket has gone... As she finishes, she steadies herself before bowing her head at the now empty space and walks towards me, I hold her so tightly as she comes back.

"Baby that was, well words fail me. It was great. How are you feeling?"

"Like I need food and I need a very stiff drink. Can I travel with you to the Plaza? Elliot seems to be helping Kate now?"

"Whatever you want Ana, I think you need some quite, has your headache gone?" I think I'm holding her up. I know that when Kate's aunts come and thank her the tears start again.

"Can we meet them there Christian?"

"Bro, Kate needs me with her, is it all right if you take Ana? Well I know it's all right, you know what I mean?"

"I do, we will meet you there, and it has been a hard day. For them all, including Ana here."

"Way to go with the singing, if the spy game and the book club you've got going on don't pay, you could start singing for your supper."

"Hey I have had to do that more than once. I have also had to serenade loves young and old dreams in Fifties, with either a damned birthday cocktail or cake. I'm multi talented and I'm available as a wedding singer, I'm can also do Bar Mitzvahs and now funerals, I'm branching out."

"Ana, thank you, very much Henry would have been proud of you today, I am. Now Christian take her for a long ride somewhere nice, and meet us at the Plaza later, she's looking a little peaky."

"Agnes I'm fine, I need food and a drink and I promise I will be fine, how about you Grace?"

"What, sorry pardon. Drink and food, yes I need both and Agnes is right your voice is divine, you play the piano very well."

"Thank you, Christian says you do too and it was you, who peaked his little hands to want to play too?"

"He did, he'd place his little hands on mine and he'd follow me. Then Miss Kathy she brought out the little concert pianist. When he told people when they asked what he wanted to be when he was big, he said a penis, so many people nearly died when he said it, but when Elliot chipped in, he will be good at being my baby dick head brother. Manners were hard to come by for my two tiny terrors."

"Mom, right now I'm a little embarrassed."

"Consider it payback for all the windows you broke, sleepless nights and umm drunken stop outs."

"Grace, we had all that with mine."

"I don't believe Ethan would ever be as ornery as my two?"

"Ethan, who said anything about sweet Ethan, it was Kate we had and still have the problem with. Ana has been somewhat of a calming influence on her. So can you imagine what she was like in her teens, no you would be truly gray if I told you."

"Ana and I are coming to the Plaza, I intend taking her out alone, we need some her and me time. We have things to discuss; we need to talk, as we have had chaperones, nice chaperones, but tonight it is going to be her, and I. I'm taking her to a bar, where nobody knows who we are and without security, a date night sort of thing. Do you want a lift?"

"No, we will see you there..." My mother leads Agnes to the limo and I help Ana into my car. When I get in the other side, she is singing Ave Maria again...

"Ana what languages do you speak?"

"A few why do you need to know that Christian? I am an expert linguist; I speak French, Italian, and Latin from my choir and bible classes with Sister David at the convent school I went to. Then there's German, Russian, Mandarin and Japanese, and I dabble in Farsi, Persian if you will. It's a prerequisite with the Firm, that you have the knowledge of at least two languages and having uncles speak varying languages I picked them up too."

"Wow Baby..."

"I told you I'm a quick study, very quick. Now Christian, has there been any news in Elena's goon? I need to meet Welch too. He's nearly family..."

"It's a woman that much we have been able to suss, she has the front appendages consistent with being female, she is light in build and knew where the cameras where, Elena taught her well. I am thinking an old submissive but so far, they have all come back clean. Susannah is on the mend too."

"Okay thanks for sharing, now get me to the food I'm famished..."

* * *

Thanks to all my new favs and followers will get back to the newbie reviewers thanks for the great things you keep writing. I love getting them.


	16. Chapter 16

All the usual disclaimers apply, to the rights of the fifty shades trilogy, the films and the songs used within this story, no more moans from me, about your reviews, if you like it leave a comment, if you don't trot on... English humour... Dyslexic still, unfortunately there's been no overnight cure lol...

* * *

Hello everyone, and welcome to the many new followers and readers of my stories... Well thanks to you very kindly folks who comment on all my chapters apparently, it is what gives your story merit and read worthy to the passer by; you know the number of reviews lol? No, neither did I understand that little one...

* * *

Chapter 16:

Wine me, dine me and then entertain me.

A POV:

As we leave the party, sorry wake, my hand is being held tightly. It's just me and Christian as promised, we are having us time. I figured we were more than due alone time, we had been together a week and already I had drama and family issues to deal with. I'm not one of the fifteen I'm one of the many thousands who find this man holding my hand incredibly handsome. He is like a teenager around me and I for my vast knowledge of the world am not as wise as I should be in regards to men. I know of them I know how they tick, if he was a psychopath or an unsub, a cold hearted killer, I could have profiled him and painted myself a clear picture of this man, this enigma, this god like creature and captor of my heart. We walk for what seems an age, I look in shop windows and he looks at me.

"Ana, why are we not speaking?"

"I don't know, I'm clearing my head for a clear the cache thing, I think. Do you know how much useless information we store in our damned heads, useless stuff too, like white wine over red wine solves the staining issue on a white carpet or cushion? Plant an ash tree if your gardens all boggy, they love the water. See what I mean I have so much stuff in here," I tap my head, "that sometimes I just want to do a physical dump, like you can on a computer."

"Okay then, so I haven't done anything?"

"No, why would you think like that?"

"Because, Ana I think I'm rushing you maybe? I don't know I have never done this dating thing. Then the family thing seems to have taken over, and you just thrill me with each new thing I learn about you."

"I thrill you do I Christian, interesting, as in the sexy sex or what is there besides sexy sex? Do I do other things that thrill you besides you know the sex?"

"Ana, all our sexy stuff is just that, and it's amazingly sexy. You do Indeed do other things to thrill me, and in away nobody ever has before, I mean you fight better than all my guys, you run faster than me and my guys, you speak in tongues, you're a damned near super spy. You have uncles that seriously combined have a wealth of knowledge and allegiances that any business man would kill for. Yet you are just so normal."

"Normal am I, besides being a super spy, I guess I am? I don't know what happened Christian, I don't know why we are going from zero to oh fly me to Vegas and marry me, and I really don't know why I am not freaking out more than I am doing? Perhaps it is because of your faith in me, faith you had, that I was right for you, and you felt safe enough with me to introduce me into your world and to your family. You didn't do that with the others, and to me that means I'm different to them, and I like that knowing you are willing to do this for me."

"I have so many why's I can't think straight. Why do I suddenly not want the life I had before, it was good for me, it gave me the TPE, and the girls I contracted knew what I wanted when I wanted it and how I liked it? They were silent when they were told to be and loud when I allowed them to be, and they came when I wanted them to and left when I'd had enough. You were never like that, the reverse in fact, you came crashing into my world and I never had a seconds doubt that it was right and you were there to enhance both my business and private life, and that in its self is the frightening thing, I only glanced at your background check, because these here." He ran his finger over my eye. "These, I don't know, they seemed to look deep within me, and opened up the gray ones looking back into the pools of blue."

"You should write greetings card, that's a very hallmark thing, I like that you can be romantic and serious and nonsensical, about how you fell for me Christian."

"It doesn't make any sense Ana you are so damned right, and do you know what I don't care, for the first time I'm enjoying being me. I am twenty eight not sixty eight, god my parents have more fun than me. I think that's what we are doing, enjoying each other with fun in our hearts." I smile a half arsed smile...

"Until you have had your fun Christian, what then, what happens when you need that tight control back in your life?"

"Is that what you think, you're a passing phase? Would that hurt you if I was thinking that?"

"It didn't until you said it then; I mean, I was thinking just what does Christian see in plain old me. I was thinking, am I good enough as I am, is vanilla good enough, even with the add in of cherry toppers and sauces and sprinkles, or is he gonna need the submissive smoothie, with fillings and more add in's than is good for you?"

"No, I think it's enough that I've had that, done that and now I don't need that Ana, not anymore, I told you this. The last two were distractions for an hour, and damned expensive distractions. I lost it, you know that feeling for dominance, and I lost it right after Leila declared her undying love for me. I suddenly wanted to feel what she did, I really did I thought about it for weeks.

Why did she think me beating her and whipping her was a part of this love thing I knew nothing about. What part of that process shows that there's a love involved thing, granted there's a trust, there's need for certain things and there is a certain pleasure to be had, but no, there is no love. You need the spark to ignite those hidden feelings, and you need the fuel there to ignite with the spark. I had one or the other, but never, I swear, until you touched me, when you were so sick, did I get the fuel and the spark together, and I mean it Ana it was not just a turn on of this fuel to flame thing with you. It was a fucking oil well fire."

"Umm, good 'ole Texan Tea, a truly harmful fire to placate, just ask Mr Red Adair. Texans don't do small; they do big or go home apparently."

"Here will this place do?" I looked up and we were at the Empire State Building.

"I love this place, and come all the time, Kate and Ethan think it's so touristy, but I love it. I feel like I'm a small child in a nursery story climbing the steps and the tower is my castle or my bean stalk, and one day I will find my Prince waiting at the top. I told Kate why I did this every time I came to New York and she said and I quote, 'the only men you will find up there are tourists and gorillas.' Which do appear in three films that hairy arsed damned gorilla cashed in on my beautiful fairytale building, it is now just a monkey climbing frame. Then there's the romantic films this place has been a back drop for including, funnily enough Sleepless in Seattle, your home town are you Sleepless in Seattle, your life so far seems very insomniacal."

"Ha, who is making words up now Anastasia, at least mine were sexy sex words, insomniacal, actually does describe me before you very well, damn it your good? King Kong, the wanting to find love at the top of a massive phallic tower, they are indeed very funny sexual innuendoes Anastasia. Elliot however, excuse the pun here, there is none intended, is an aficionado on the beast, and he loves it beating his chest when he comes up here. Are you Fay Way, Jessica Lang or Naomi Watts?"

"Sorry wrong hair colour, I always say that Kate would make a good giant gorilla's love interest, and she has met him then, Elliot. He is an ape all right. Good job you're adopted Christian and aren't like it him."

"I can go all primal on your ass, if I have to and can thump my chest to show world dominance, I am an expert in that area of play, and I'm wounded you wouldn't think I'm a primal primate type of a guy."

"Aww, please tell me you are not feeling slated because you are not as ape shit crazy as Elliot, he's an orangutan in the ape world, a little bit of a fun guy, ginger and colourful compared to the boring browns, grays and blacks, oh and the ones with the fugly backsides, but let's not go there, Elliot is like a chimp too, he is playful and yet lazy and immature too. No, you are more of a giant masterful silver back, walking around owning the place, sitting alone, and watching your kingdom from the peripheries of your groups play area, very King Kong-ish. Enough of the ape things and get me to this towers top. I want to be King Kong for an hour and marvel at the place that was so good they named it twice."

"New York State, New York, to give it correct title, it's not actually named twice just twice in the same address zip code."

"See you need a good dump too. I was joking, well is there lots of scandal and vice, is it true what they say about New York City?"

"I feel a song coming on. This is what I mean Ana, you make the silliest things seem like a serious conversation and I know you are really intelligent, this is what I like about you, you are fun."

"Hahahaha type of funny, or am I the type funny peculiar?"

"Both Baby you are both. You make me smile and wonder what the hell you are going to do next to shock me."

"I don't or didn't think I had a shocking repertoire, I will look in my bag of tricks when I get back, oh crap I can't it's in Portland, we slept in and couldn't bring it. Why, what did I do to shock you per se? I mean what do you not want me to do again?"

"I want you to carry on being you, the shocks are never doable again, well not quite doable, you know that you were a virgin, that's a given. Two you had never had a boyfriend and that we get on so fucking well."

"Umm, swearing Mr Grey will get you chucked off my fudging tower. Can we have two express passes please?" I approach the woman, who is so busy ogling my man, she doesn't even see me hand over my card, fudge the woman; I want to pay for the tickets before he does. "I wouldn't bother Sweetheart, he's gay. I know, right? Would you believe it, it shocked me too?" We hop in the one line for the express ride to the 86th floor, the observatory.

"Ana stop telling people I'm gay."

"Well it was either that or a punch to the nose, now what would suit Sir, is the blood bath better?"

"Ana, Ana, Ana..."

"Christian, Christian, Ceriiissssttiiiiiaaaannnaa, two can play those games mister, besides I'm kind of territorial too. You are mine, and like my father I can kill with one finger."

I shake my finger at him, and he stares with those gray eyes, eyes that seem to have an invisible laser pointed at my poor Hilda. They are suddenly like the laser tag games in arcades; one blast and then ping, ping, ping, your whole body is zapped with the red light, and then my sex throbs, just as this god's gray eyes are doing now, and staring into mine. I'm lost, and suddenly ping, ping, ping, I'm here in a elevator cage with wet panties and no fudging reserve pairs either, and it gets worse as he continues to stare. He smiles that cocky bastard grin he has, he knows how good looking he is...

"Are you always this so possessive, Miss Steele?"

"Are you, I mean it Christian, what if I went on the charm offensive up here and batted my baby blues at let's just say, the next man who is on the other side of the elevator door?"

"One, it would not be fair on either him or me being led on for your amusement purposes, and two, I would, you are right punch their nose. Again, another point well made, but Ana, I didn't see anyone but you. I am just as mad with anger when men eye you up like prime steak, I want to hold you and say back of this prime Kobe beef steak is mine..."

"I'm a piece of meat am I?"

"Nope, but you are the finest and tastiest morsel ever to cross my refined pallet Miss Steele."

"Smooth Grey; but I'm more of a Kobe burger, you know, extra juicy because I was raised without contact with all the other little bullocks. This burger will only ever be tasted by a singular Seattle business man, who happens to be a fine and strapping man who likes his steak, and he likes his cake and eating it too, he is also blessed with a very unusual taste pallet. Now, kiss me we have a few floors left before I press this button and we zap up into the clouds." He leans forward and I devour him, just as the doors shut tightly on the group coming in, ha, ride the next cage fools this is my space.

"Why do I like my cake and eating it? I like cake I like steak but I don't see..."

"... You live for the attention you get, you do it and don't know you do it, you know damned well you are the master of your universe and good for you, you work hard for what you have, and you want people to say I want to be like him. Unfortunately fifty percent of the world's population are women, who damn it Grey, want what your body gives off, those fuck me pheromones and yes if I could bottle them I would, or ask a chemist to mask them from all the other she witches, bitches and she cats out there. I bet and just for funs sake; you get more looks than me up on this deck. I bet you, that at least one person, sorry one girl, does the 'take a selfie thing with me.' If I win I pay for the most expensive dinner ever and if you win, and they think you are free and able to be flirted with, and I mean it, you do not purposely put them off, and if you win I will willingly let you pay for dinner."

"Deal and if you have to take one or more selfies, I get to pick the club we go in, if you don't get any, you pick the club." I'm not sure that would work, I like clubs, besides I don't look like anyone famous, he does, he has that film star persona about him in his suit, we are both fresh from a funeral after all. As the doors ping open my sex is throbbing. We walk out and I gasp at the view, I have been up here loads of times and each time the view enthrals me, but for some reason today I'm watching as Christian walks the walkway and as he does a group of Japanese women bow and I laugh as I come up behind him, they smile at me.

"Eiga Sutā Utsukushī, Shashin Hai, Hai." I bow and nod my head.

"Hai, Hai... They have asked if they can take a picture of you, a beautiful movie star. I said yes, yes of course! That's ten to you, now are you all selfied out Mr Grey? Ha, all's fair in love and war Mr Grey. Besides you are beautiful, my beautiful."

"That's cheating Baby." I smile as I head into their husbands, crap...

"Hai, Hai." I nod my head and take the damned photo, okay I'm not Audrey Hepburn, damn it, she has been dead a few years, but here I let them take my photo and smile as Christian gets his own back.

"At least from their pigeon English they think I'm Alex Pettyfer, an alive good looking and a spy in a film. You are Audrey Hepburn; cool I'm dating a cougar."

"Ha, indeed and a dead one, come on then it's a draw. I mean it though, I know you don't do it on purpose; you just ooze this sex pheromone thing. I am lucky enough to get that thing."

"Only you Anastasia; only you, here look through the glasses and see the park and the whole of the skyline. I have only ever been up here once with dad and twice with Elliot. Dad was coming here to be with mom, she'd been here three weeks, and I fucking missed her like crazy. I didn't eat well, I didn't sleep at all, and because I was missing her so much, he brought us kids with him. Poor Dad, it was supposed to be a romantic getaway, and we three jumped on board and hijacked them. It was so cool coming up here. Elliot threw peanuts at the little people down on the side walk, Dad told him to stop as they would and could kill people, so he sneakily became the peanut assassin, throwing them over and grinning at the thought of the hundreds of dead bodies when we got back down, and I was supposed to be the one with problems."

"A cute story and it was possible, the weight and the falling mass of the object increases as it falls, it was proven that something even as small as a dime thrown from this height, can kill!"

"Nah, it was far too windy they got blown away in the wind, if anything they were crushed by or on the cars and the paths and made for bird feed or peanut butter. Where are we eating there's a bar at the bottom?"

"I don't mind, it's not dinner time, can we have bar snacks?"

"Peanuts or something more substantial Ana are you hungry?"

"Yeah all that food talk I have an inkling for sliders, or Kobe beef perhaps?"

"Funny, god I love you come here." I went willingly into his arms and we were fudging papped by a stupid paparazzi guy. Christian grinned and kissed me as he took our photos, then we rushed for the elevator with our pass, whilst the pap guy, he had to queue and wait, we were long gone in a yellow cab, when he ran out of the building.

"Is it always like that?"

"Sometimes, not all the time, he will sell it, if he's lucky for a few bucks, I am after all never seen with women and I'm supposedly gay." I playfully pat his arm.

"Sorry as I said, it was Kate's doing, I knew you had that seductive look in your eye. Kiss me please I need the love of my non gay boyfriend." He obliged, until we were rudely interrupted from our kiss by the cab drivers coughing. Christian pulled away and smiled as he did.

"Where to Mister, you just said get you out of dodge and you are so where to next?"

"212 Steakhouse, on East 52 Street please, my girl wants steak." He tipped his head and we made our way down town towards our very late lunch. Getting there, he dropped the cab driver a fifty for his troubles and we headed in. I shook my head, this man and his money are easy parted Christian is like nothing and nobody I have ever known before, erk strike that Kate spend money like water too.

"Do you never think about the money you give a way?"

"Nope, I see it as a small redistribution of wealth, I only worry when the price I pay is way too much for what I get or what I ask for, he got us out of harm's way quickly and therefore he was paid accordingly. Now sweet girl of mine, what do you want, do you want a steak dinner?"

"I want a drink too I need one, I'm supposed to be getting drunk with Kate."

"Well you're getting drunk with me, and Elliot is seeing to the fair Kate. Mom is there too don't worry about it. They are going on holiday when Kate graduates, are you really not going, sorry Elliot is, and he asked why I was making you work. You can go if you want to, and start later?"

"I don't like lying on a beach all day; I find it mind numbingly boring, I'd rather hike around a place and discover the past, take a walk by a river and do calming things. When I was with the Firm, I had so much stress, that the clarity I got from just canoeing down the river at home was enough for me, besides I had to give up my holidays to the Firm. The days I got off were very few and far between." The waiter came towards us.

"Hold that thought for a moment Baby. Can we please have a table for two, for a late lunch early dinner?"

"Sir, please follow me. Madam, can I take your coat?" I slipped off my coat and Christian passed both his and my overcoats to our waiter. "Is this corner table okay for you?"

"Oh its perfect thank you. I knew Christian was looking for seclusion, not on my watch Mister I want to do normal, I fudging hate that damned word. We are far from normal and I realise that. I need to compromise, another word not usually in my understanding.

"It's a good table thank you." Christian held out my chair and I scooted in.

"The wine list Sir..." He passes Christian the wine list.

"Thank you. Ana, do you want wine or a beer?"

"You chose I'm at your mercy."

"Are we having steak Ana?" I nod yes. "In that case we will have a bottle of your Domaine Pierre Gelin Chambertin Clos De Beze Grand Cru, thank you and a bottle of sparkling water please."

"Certainly Sir a good choice, thank you and your menus, the chef can prepare anything you require from either the lunch or the dinner menu, as you said, it is nearly dinner Sir."

"Thank you..." He nods as he walks away. "Christian, why do you command such, I don't know, authority?"

"I don't know that I do, you don't respect my authority."

"I will when I work for you, I'm being serious, how do you do it?"

"You have to believe in yourself, know what you want and go for it. Stand firm in the choices you make and if you feel pressured don't show panic."

"You mean have a good poker face?"

"Yes, why did you ask that?"

"I don't know I watch and I take in things, people's posture and facial expressions. It's how I learn their weaknesses, from what their body language, it shows me more than you could ever possibly realise, and it's my thang apparently?"

"What is he saying to you, him over there, the bald guy?"

"That's not politically correct, he's follicly challenged. Christian." He laughs as he kisses my hand, very gentlemanly indeed.

"He's nervous, see his hands he keeps wiping them on his trouser legs, he flicks his hands through what little hair he has got, a nervous trate, a lot of people have and he has a thin bead of perspiration on his lips. He is wiping his hands before he drinks the wine, so's not to drop the glass, he's not a wine drinker I doubt he uses anything but a coffee mug at home, see the slight face pull, he would rather be drinking a cold beer.

The other man has done this before; but the bald man doesn't know it, the well dressed man is a fake. He has old, yet stylish clothes, not vintage attire, as the trousers have been repaired and badly several times, then judging from the frayed sleeves of his jacket and the slight colour variation, this is not a suit, or he washes the trousers at home and doesn't send them out together to be cleaned. His shoes have seen much better days, the foot he has up across his knee shows a patched sole, he needs new ones or these are the comfiest he has to have had to walk here in. The streets here a dry, but way up town it's raining, his jacket is wet from the back, not from the front as much.

The bald man is selling something that the larger man will not buy, he hasn't the funds, and this is what they call a free lunch to the struggling man. Either that or he is being head hunted. His hands look perfectly manicured almost elegant, his poise and stature is one of upper management. The bald guy is desperate for help, in running his failing business. He didn't look up and down the wine menu as you did; he went to the top and chose the cheapest and by the glass not the bottle. I guess if Mr Elegant is desperate, he will take the job, that Mr Bald man offers him, but not before dessert, and at least another glass of wine. For the elegant man, the bald man will make his last, he hates that one, and he doesn't need another."

"Wow I'm impressed. How did you figure all that out?"

"They were waiting to be seated three in front of us, and the bald man thanked him for coming uptown for the interview, the elegant guy said it better have been worth the walk in the rain. I would guess he's in accountancy or law. The bald man checked in a battered brief case bulging with papers and it is coming up to tax season."

"Hahaha, you kill me Ana. Now here's the wine, are you going to sip or chug?" The waiter placed a beautiful set of glasses on the table, and a decanter of the red wine; it kissed the decanter leaving an inky mark as it moved. The water was placed on the table. "Thank you that will be fine, I will pour, and can we have one moment to order?"

"Yes Sir take your time." He nodded and left us.

"What do you want Ana?" I looked at the menu.

"An arugula salad and the American Wagyu Strip loin; with a side of the sweet potato wedges, and the grilled vegetables, thank you oh and a simple steak sauce?"

"I think I will have the same Ana, do you really want to move in with me?"

"Yes please, we can give it a try. I meant it Christian, I never say anything I don't mean, but we have loads to discuss and for me to see, perhaps after Dad goes home I can stop and drive back later?"

"I need to show you Escala your new home; I'd like you to tell me what you want there before you move in."

"Has it got a bed?"

"Yes, it has several in fact."

"A kitchen, with pots and pans and the usual add ins?"

"Yes and Gail Taylor, who is my housekeeper and cook, it is her domain, but she really is an excellent cook and house keeper."

"So I won't be cooking for you?"

"No, I believe I told you this all ready, just at the weekends, when we get to 'veg out' and do our own thing. If we haven't got a function, which I only go to if I really have too."

"Well, unless it's missing bathrooms, which I guess it won't be, then I think it will be fine. As long as I get to sleep with you, I will won't I sleep with you, or do I have to sleep in their room?"

"That room is now empty, it has been for a while, your room is my room and your place is at my side, which half of the bed is yours, we have yet to decide upon as we seem to gravitate to the centre and stay there Baby."

"The best part of your bed is the middle ground." Our waiter takes our order and I sip the very nice wine. "How did you acquire your vast knowledge of fine wines?"

"It's a thing I was taught, how to appreciate the finer things in life and how to behave in public."

"Wow, Grace really did teach you manners, but wine tasting, how did that fit into growing up with the Greys, somewhere between homework and chores?" He shuffled in his seat, and I suddenly found myself wishing I hadn't asked the question.

"My mother and father did not teach me wine appreciation or more of the finer etiquette of being social, I had another teacher. She taught me the things I needed to know to please her." Our salads arrived at the table, and I smiled and thanked the waiter as he placed Christians before him. It was heaven, for a damned salad, it was mighty spectacular.

"Okay I guess we are talking Mrs Robinson, not Mrs Grey then?"

"Yes, and no actually, Elena taught me the grown up social graces and Grace taught me my childhood manners, if you will. Elena taught me to dance, to appreciate things and to invest wisely in getting to know my business rivals certain skill sets and weaknesses. I find being prepared to outsmart them, at their own game, whether it be their knowledge of wine, their travels or their particular hobbies, it unmans them, so I get to know things and people before I take over their companies, with my many hours of research, you never know what you find out." He winked. The waiter removed our empty salad plates and I again thanked the waiter, this was such a cool restaurant.

"That sounds very harsh, almost stalkerish, oh wait, is that what you did with me, you looked for my weakness and worked your way in?"

"Anastasia, you have no weaknesses, well none that I have yet to find anyhow, and you having the cold was very fortuitous for me, after all, this all started with a cold Baby."

"I'm sorry I asked, so she taught you literally all you are, way to go, it's such a fudging bummer that I have a perverted old witch to thank for my perfect guy." Our meals arrived and just in time I had a feeling I had opened a can of worms. "This looks very nice, if it tastes as good as it looks I'm going to be very happy."

"Umm you are indeed very superficial Miss Steele!"

"Why did you say that? I'm not shallow, why did you say that, all because I like my food to look good, why would you say that Christian?"

"I'm sorry, but you are right, you do eat with your eyes, but there is a world out their full of ugly looking food, Anastasia, food that can send your taste buds to a whole new dimension of taste and refinement. Take the oysters..." Crap, I'm as refined as neat Texan Tea, I'm the crude of the oil world, crap I am too...

"No thanks, slugs in a half shell are not a food sensation, neither is caviare, its salty and lumpy and tastes of grit, you really need to eat good old southern food."

"Umm, a heart attack on a plate, if I remember rightly, I have had most foods on this planet Ana and believe me southern food for me was I found, to be in the main deep fried and fattening."

"Great, I'm superficial and an advocate for a heart attack on a plate, eat your damned steak Christian." He studied the steak and I picked at mine, having suddenly lost my appetite.

"Ana, eat please I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I have for so long said it as I saw it, without much care for the person I said those things to."

"Well you were after all, taught your adult social graces from a superficial, over botoxed, fucking paedophile, slave trader and a whip wielding dungeon master, what more could I possibly expect?"

"Ana..."

"Christian, eat and don't say anything else." I sip on the wine, how had this gone from great, to great get me home in a matter of one conversation? I pushed my meal around my plate, and as I did, a hand covered mine.

"I'm sorry, I don't have these boyfriend chats down pat yet, seeing as I have never been one, and so my social etiquette with my girlfriend needs to vastly improve. I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too; I guess things are just catching up on me. You didn't start this I did, and I will have you know you ate in all the wrong places then, do daddy and I look fat?"

"No you look amazing, your dad, I do not wish to comment on Baby." He smiled and picked up a fork and knife, cut the steak into a bite sized piece and fed me. "Now do I have to feed you all your dinner Anastasia?"

"No Christian, you do not." He smiled. "Thank you for this giving me a very simple and nice date night, well Christian Grey simple anyway! Have we really no security?"

"Yes but if you have not seen Jason Taylor, then he is doing his job as I requested, should anything happen to you Ana, because of your being with me I'd be devastated, you are now a very big part in my life. You of all people know the depravity and greed of the people who gravitate to the quick buck. I would pay all I have to have you back should anyone try to take you from me."

"Christian, please don't worry, I am more than capable of looking out for myself and actually protecting your ass too. Now you eat, here allow me." I cut his steak and fed him, and wowsers his tongue took the meat from the fork in such a seductive manner I almost came in my panties at the table. My foot escaped its shoe, and worked its way up his leg, and the salacious grin on his face gave me the green light to advance on the fuglies.

"Ana, harder push harder into me, god yes..." My wayward foot was riding up and down his growing bulge at the table and I loved it, he did too it seems.

"Tables are such a good enabler for the wayward feet of the world I find. Here eat more Christian." Thar she blows, he winked and as he took the steak from me, again I shivered at the table.

"Ana you seem to be cold are you?"

"Nope, I'm in need of fresh under garments, how about you?"

"Getting pretty damned close to the point of needing them too; hold that thought for one moment, please?" He grinned and placed his napkin on the side plate and it was now my turn to grin as he made for the little guys room. I ate my steak feeling I had won a small victory at the dinner table, something I knew I would be rewarded with when we got home. He smiled as he returned, and as he sat down, he laughed.

"Crisis and wet underwear avoided, now where were we?"

"Eating steak and veggies eat them all up and you will grow up to be a big strong boy."

"I thought I had all grown up all ready Anastasia."

"Umm, you have, what are we doing next?"

"I would like to take you to a club I am a member of, Ana, you don't have to come and I don't need to go, I just want to show you a little of my social world before you and your cold entered my life?"

"Okay, is it far?"

"No, it's just across on Lexington."

"Has it a name Christian?" He laughed.

"No Baby it doesn't, it's a private club, to the passer by a simple home, a large home, but to the world and their friends it's a simple residential home, hidden in the midst of other residential homes."

"Oh, is that the norm? I mean for you to hide your world, like you do?"

"It's hardly a popular hobby, if you will. It's a life style choice, and not appreciated by everyone. Members who have been ousted, have been classed as paedophiles, rapists and serial sex offenders, so there are good reasons our world is hidden well."

"Well I guess if you put it that way the flashing neon sign advertising a whipping place and having a giant arrow, pointing to the entrance, is not required, that would class it as a sleazy sex place, you know like the places in Amsterdam and Soho in London?"

"Ana, there are some truly beautiful places there too. I agree though, they don't need a sign shouting sex, sex, sex and girls, girls, girls or live sex shows and the word nude everywhere." We finished the wine and the meal and as he held my hand to his lips, he kissed my upturned palm and sucked, okay... Feet, toes, palms and fingers are all somehow attached by a sex string that pulls on something in the panty area and has my nipples hard and aroused.

"Christian, that is so fudging hot, but please stop."

"If you wish Ana, though your murmurs were for more, not less."

"I don't wish for you to stop really, in fact I need sex like you wouldn't believe right now. Will we be having sex in your club?"

"No, not unless you want too, there are rooms for entertaining."

"Public, entertaining, you mean having sex so people watch them I mean actually having sex and coming in public?"

"Yes, but there are private rooms too, you know, for the intimate affairs and more private moments. People tend to do their own thing. Watch, play participate. Mainly, there is just a lot of socialising and drinking."

"Do you watch or participate?"

"I watch, in the main and entertain behind closed doors, now."

"Now, what do you mean, now?"

"Yes, as Elena's submissive I would be collard and would walk behind her head down and she would loan me to her friends."

"Okay, a little freaky, I thought you were exclusive in your contracts?"

"I was and that is why, she used it as a punishment and was one of the reasons I became a dominant. Now are you ready, we are getting a little heated in the discussion Baby?"

"What, sorry yes, I'm all done and full. So I don't have to, you know...?"

"No, we are exclusive I will be with you every step of the way."

"I'm sorry I haven't read up on this part of your hobby." He laughed as the waiter came with the bill and it was settled at the table. We were passed our coats and Christian helped me on with mine. "Thank you lunch was very nice."

"I live to please you Miss Steele. This way and remember you can at any time say you have had enough and we go home, okay?"

"Yes, do I have to call you Sir or damn it, Master?"

"God no, but there will be a lot of it and a lot of men and boys, women and girls in very little clothes and with their heads bowed down, do not talk to the ones in submission, they will be punished if they talk to you."

"I get it, don't talk to a bowed head, or they get a smacked butt. I get it Christian, I don't understand it but I get the punishment thing okay?"

"Very funny Ana, I don't expect you to get it all, it took me years to learn and master."

"Yes oh masterful one." We walked for about ten minutes and Christian was right it was like an everyday house, he took out a key and let himself in, once in the front door and it was closed and the next key and door was opened, the whole family home persona of the house changed. I smiled; it was very surreal. Christian was signed in with guest and our coats were taken. He held my hand and we went to the bar area.

"What would you like to drink Baby?" My eyes were acclimatising to the light and the scantily clad bodies, which were everywhere, but so far no sleazy crap was to be seen. "Ana, Baby, what do you want to drink darling, earth to Ana?" He snapped his fingers in my very confused face, I was zoned out here in gaga land, or rather ball gag land, that's what she has in after all and she is wearing a beautiful leather corset and very nice accessorising jewellery, hell are jewelled nipple clamps classed as accessories in this place...?

"What, I mean sorry what did you say?"

"Drink, would you like a drink?"

"Yes please a large gin and tonic, hold the ice and the slice and make it strong."

"Ana, relax, this is just the social area."

"What is there an anti social area too, because there are nipples and dicks on display here?"I whispered in his ear, as he stroked my back.

"Ana, I'm here to protect you, if anyone comes near shown your wrist." He fastened a wrist band to my fucking wrist, a gray one. What, where am I, at a fucking amusement park, and this entitles me to ride all the rides? My face was a picture as he fastened his on too.

"Gray means taken and not looking, the blue one's indicate looking and single, the red ones indicate they are open to play yet taken. The white ones are club employees, who will do anything and with anyone." I look at my band and the one on Christian's wrist and smile.

"Umm, submissive and dominant keep the fuck away bands."

"Indeed Ana, come, here's your drink, do you want to explore?" He is different in here that much I have noticed, he needs this, who is he trying to kid?

Christian leads me through a series of corridors and stairs, each hidden corner has someone doing something to someone, whether it's just sitting on laps and stroking their private parts or kissing, it's still seems like I am Alice in that fucking rabbit hole. Graces' mad hatter's tea party has got nothing on this place. I take his offered hand and he wraps me under his arm. He kisses my head and smiles.

"I never thought you'd come with me."

"Will you come to these places without me?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I wouldn't come to fuck or play, if that's what you were thinking?"

"No, well yes I was actually, do you go to these places a lot?"

"I do when I am away on business. Ana, see it from my point of view, this to me, is simply like paying for the porn movies in the hotel room, though I don't do this when in a contract, touch I mean, but I do look and get great enjoyment from it. Though I do stress Ana, I touched and participate when I was not in a contracted situation; this was the way I dealt with my needs."

"These were the others, the ones you had sex with though, yes?"

"Yes, though I won't visit them without you anymore, and not at all if you don't want to join me?"

"I don't want you too, so please turn on and pay for hotel porn please, and then you need to Skype me you know, for the more personal things please?"

"I will, now this is the room I wanted to show you, it's an open room, where we can watch a show or rather a scene taking place."

"Okay, are we going in the room?"

"Not unless you want to, I thought we'd sit and watch from the comfort of the couches there, and don't worry everything is very clean."

"I'd hate to ruin my clothes sat in someone else's sexual detritus."

"Hahahaha Ana you kill me."... No, but I may do, if I don't like the 4D porno movie he has brought me to see...

* * *

So what is the show and tell gonna show and tell lol?


	17. Chapter 17

All the usual disclaimers apply, to the rights of the fifty shades trilogy, the films and the songs used within this story, no more moans from me, about your reviews, if you like it leave a comment, if you don't then don't.

* * *

THERE IS A BIG TIME JUMP IN THIS CHAPTER...

* * *

Chapter 17:

Time Out Get Me Out:

C POV:

The times I have been here, are too numerous to count, I have been both a voyeur and I have participant here, now I sit and watch Ana. This was either the biggest mistake of my life or a turning point. I had to know if this life was my past as I keep saying it is. I also need for Ana to know, that there is a fine line between pleasure and pain, and this line is an infinitesimal line too. I won't do anything to her, not unless she is fully aware of what I am asking her to undertake, and though her research on line has been eye opening for her, seeing it in the flesh is different, this experience will show her what my life was like before.

"Ana, remember if you want to go home, you can just tell me and we leave."

"Okay, I guess. How many times have you stood there?"

"A half a dozen times I guess? Why did you ask me that Ana?"

"I just wanted to know how many people have seen you have sex here that's all."

"Nobody Baby has seen me have sex here, I do not have sex in public or in the club, I do it behind closed doors, Ana this is not a sex show or a peep show, if you will it's a... Well watch and ask me anything!"

"Christian, can I sit closer."

"To the show, Ana good god you are shaking, come on we are leaving?"

"No to you, I need to feel safe, I don't want to leave, not until I see what this thing does to you, I need to see your face, I need to see if you can, if necessary, give this up? Does that sound stupid?"

"Ana, that's why I brought you here, to see if I can give this up. I am sure I can, but then you bite that lip or say Sir in a certain way and the urge returns for that tiny second."

"Okay can I climb on your knee without your fellow kinks thinking we are getting it on?"

"Ana, you really are just too perfect."

"Nah, I gave up on being perfect when I found you don't even have to try to get the damned look. Shush it's started, and you and I are not doing it here, please deflate the monster between your legs, my seat's lumpy." I lean over her and kiss her, then pull her on to my knee and give her a sort of running commentary. With each piece of equipment she looks to be taking mental notes, I watch Ana not the show, I glance up when she asks me a question, but the whole three hours we sit there fly's by and I have watched Ana. I guess I have my answer, I don't need this life anymore, and I've finally figured out, that all I need is the woman who looks like she is going to be giving a pop test when we get home.

"Wow, so if they didn't I mean have actual sex how will he you know get off?"

"He will probably either have someone here or take a cold shower."

"Okay, can we have another drink here?"

"Can we go elsewhere?"

"Yes, I just thought, you know you'd want to stay here?"

"No, tonight the things behind the plain front door, have made me realise I don't need this to be part of my life."

"You did, I guess we could go dancing? As to the kink, I didn't not enjoy it but it's just really confusing. That woman over there is staring at you and looks pissed off with me."

"Who Baby, which woman, I don't see any woman looking up, just the subs with their heads down Ana, where was she?" I look around and don't see anyone.

"No matter she's gone, but she looked like I was her next road kill breakfast."

"Please tell me that was a joke?"

"Yeah, shucks you're getting to know me well."

"I do hope so Anastasia, I really do hope so..." I feel a chill and as I look up after I kiss Ana, and I see the woman she was talking about. "Can we leave Baby, I have a need to dance and drink tonight's bad choice of club away?"

"I loved it, apart from his attire, lordy lord, was it erm unnecessary? I hope you don't, you know wear a pair of those leather crotch less pant things, they look a little too Brokeback Mountain for me." I'd laugh, but a face from my past has just made eye contact with me. I pick up Ana, and carry her bridal style to safety and grab our coats. Damn it Taylor; make yourself visible.

"Sir..." I hear her voice as I turn, slowly with Ana behind me. "Sir, your pet left her purse behind." Ana stands tall as I place her down, she dominates the woman before her and I feel a little pleased, fuck that's so wrong.

"Oh thank you, but I'm not his pet anything, I'm his girlfriend."

"Sir, she speaks without permission?"

"I do shortcake; I'm able to do that, though Christian here seems to have lost the power of speech."

"He is Master or Sir, know your place submissive."

"Aww, you're deaf as well as a door mat, let me say it again, I'm his girlfriend, I live with him I sleep with him, we share our bed every night and I don't bow my head for anyone especially Christian. Now move it or lose it you deaf freak."

"Sir..." She comes towards me and I grip Ana tightly. I give Isabel the look she fears she has displeased me, she has angered me and I am afraid for Ana, so I sweep her back into my arms.

"Ana, come now..." I need Ana out of there and before I know it Taylor is here and he helps get us out of another damned close call.

"Sir, was that who I thought it was, how the fuck?" Ana is studying our interaction.

"Okay am I missing something here, she was fine, she was strange yes, but nothing unusual compared to the other freaks in there. Christian I am fine, really fine; hell, you aren't though, are you? Okay talk Taylor, because Christian can't. Which one of the girls was she, I mean the subs, because I missed something didn't I?" Taylor gets the nod; I'm too shocked to say anything. It's not every day a person effectively returns from the dead!

"She is meant to be comatosed and sleeping, in Denver, she is Isabel Lomax, a woman we were told would never awaken from her sleep."

"Christian, this is the girl you said was sweet, she didn't look too damned sweet to me."

"She has been damaged Baby, I could see it, but why and by whom. She was sweet Ana; she was too sweet to be involved in my world."

"Oh, okay..."

"Ana, you are different and are different, don't over think that last remark, you were never in my world like that, as she was raised in that world. Her parents, her birthparents were..."

"Okay, more mystery, tell me when you are ready... Can we go home Taylor, I have some packing to do and I need sleep, after all I land in Portland and go straight into lessons."

"Ma'am..."

"For f... It is Ana please Taylor, it is just Ana..."

"Ana, there will be a car waiting for you, Sawyer and Prescott." She is so pissed off with me, that much I can see and she has moved away from me twice and recoiled from my touch, fix this Christian, don't run, don't hide, but do it talk to her and explain.

"Ana, her parents were Elena Lincoln and her first husband. When he died, and to make ends meet before she married Linc, she did her thing from home. Isabel has seen things like I had to endure, we were so alike, we were..."

"...Were you falling in love with her?"

"No, I wasn't, not like that, not like this Ana. I didn't even know about her being Elena's mother until two weeks later, she came for our initial meeting, the one I had with them all, to see if we were compliant. We talked and her mother obviously had not thought she would talk, but she was a young girl and was afraid of me, she wasn't even twenty and way too young and inexperienced. We talked at the weekends and she watched movies, and played music and generally relaxed, whilst I worked from home. Then when she was so relaxed being with me, it all came out, all about her mother, and her past and I backed away Ana, especially, given who her mother was."

"So did you have sex with her?"

"No, I never did. I told you I was losing it, the need, and that started with her, she came after Leila, but she was to be sent packing too, because I could see the same longing Leila had in her eyes, and I didn't need to hear her tell me she loved me too. The talks we had she took to mean more, we did nothing but talk for hours, because I couldn't take her into the playroom, and inflict my ways on a girl, who, for all intents and purposes, was as damaged as me. We talked, because I needed to know what her mother was playing at, throwing her own daughter at me. I wish I'd sent her far away after that first meeting, but I didn't. I think I wanted to save her from my world. Then when I heard who her mother was, I knew Elena was up to something, and I kept her around, because her mother would beat her senseless for losing me, we kept the pretence up for a few weeks, she'd come and be the child she was and we'd talk.

Then Isabel phoned to tell me she wanted my help to get out of there, and on her way to my home, when she had the accident. I tried to get her to safety and I failed, so I thought I'd look after her needs in her prolonged sleep state, I have a home in Denver and it is never used, her father's sister and her husband took over her care, Elena never even asked about her. I pay them to look after her; they must have known she had woken up Jason, have this checked out, please?"

"All ready on it as soon as I saw what and who had spooked you Sir."

"It's never a gray day with you Mr Grey. Now can we go home, I really have to pack?"

"You will find it's all ready been done, we have to leave early in the morning to get my girl to her studies." I relax as she holds my hand.

"Christian, we have spent over a week together and the last four we have been joined at the hips almost; it will feel strange now, not having you next to me."

"I feel the same, but it's just a few more days, besides Saturday is fast approaching, and that is going to be one hell of a weekend."

"I have downloaded my time sheets to you email, so you know where I am at any given time of the day."

"I'm sure Sawyer and Prescott will have me informed, plus if you find you are missing me, they can drive you in and back every night, and you can study in the car, Kate too if you want?"

"You really do want this don't you?"

"I do, I really do..."

"Okay then, we will see how this commuting thing works. Christian, I still have to pack my clothes and things. I can't believe how right this feels."

"Join the club Baby, join the fucking club."

"No thanks, your clubs are a little wacky, in a tasteful wacky way. Jason, how did you cope with his madness before me?" I shuffle uneasily.

"Answer her Jason and truthfully, because I never asked."

"It wasn't my place to judge Ana, he paid me to do a job, and paid me well, but it was a job that sometimes, yes left me feeling like I was his pimp and handler. I hated some of the girls most of the time, and what I saw him do to them, but Ana, he never did anything they didn't want or sign up too. I was worried at first, when the girls came and went, I did my job and I shut up. Gail took it harder, she always wanted one of them to be normal, but alas, they were never right. She said the one to change him would need to be smarter than him, and you are. She is looking forward to seeing you Ana."

"I was a little afraid of meeting her, she seems to play a bigger part in Christian's life than even he realises. You both do, it just seems he needed to realise this too."

"Hey I am still here and I am still your Boss."

"Stop sulking, if you ever need to know a person truly, you ask their cook, cleaner or body guard, do you not watch these true romances Christian?"

"It seems I should be wary of what I divulge in front of you Jason Taylor or I may have to sack you..."

"Hate to break it to you Sir, but I know where the bodies are and how you tick. Apart from that Mrs Lincoln woman, I sort of thought I had you sussed!"

"Did you not like her either; I hated her and only met her once?" Ana laughs and starts to shiver, I embrace her and hold on to her like the precious thing she is.

"I hated Mrs Lincoln, the number of times I have wanted to throw her of the balcony when she was smoking, and make it look like an accident, were too numerous to recall."

"So you didn't like her either?" I asked him, why was I so blinkered, when everyone else wasn't?

"No, but you seemed to need her. I still can't fathom that one out, I really can't! For a bright young man, you Christian Grey, you are an enigma. You are an employer to thousands, you bring struggling business back to life, you build, you provide, you feed the hungry, and yet for all your achievements, sometimes you are as dumb as fucking surfing in Nebraska. When you were in the car with her, I'd be thinking, warning: Objects in mirror is dumber than he appears."

"Jason, thank you, I guess?" I hold Ana tightly as we await our ride home. Jason has called the others and he is scanning the road in front of us. "I guess I asked for all that, Anastasia Steele, it seems we owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Sir Sawyer is here as is Isabel, please Miss Steele please get in the car." She looks at Taylor then me and gets in.

"Home, now please Luke." I look at Ana and she smiles.

"Tonight has been different Christian, so when did the waking dead start walking about, have you heard anything Jason?" I guess I should have asked that, but the sweet Isabel I knew wouldn't be like the girl in there, she was different, she had no soul.

"Ana, these things take time, however we have someone going to check on her Aunt and Uncle and we will want answers, until then we need to know what she wants."

"She wants Sir back, like mother like daughter. Hell I need a drink, how about you Christian; you look as white as a sheet?"

"I may just chug from the bottle Baby, how are you so fucking calm?"

"Training, lots of training and patience. Christian do I smell?"

"No, well yes, but of you why did you ask me that?"

"I'd like to be held please, before I start to cry."

"Baby, why would you cry over this, I never slept with her? I promise you, Taylor can get you the security feeds, if you want to see them?"

"No you idiot, because she looked at you like you were her everything, and you didn't see it, I mean you really didn't see it."

"I wasn't looking for it Ana, I was worried about keeping you safe, and I know you can kick ass, but I was worried and in a state of shock. I need you like I need food, water and air; I need you as much as those three things."

"Air, water and food, an interesting neology, okay I'm a necessity for you to function, you are so fudging romantic. It beets you are my sun, my moon and the stars I suppose."

"They darling Ana, are just things in the universe, you are my universe."

"Oh god, there's the cheesy Christian I expected..." I see her laugh and laugh with her, why when this is some weird and wacky thing that's happening, and I've seen some wacky in my life. "He laughs at last. Now for my humble observations, she looked very disturbed, perhaps she woke up, and her brain was damaged, perhaps she only remembers you being good to her, but then again if that's the reason she sought you out, what was she doing at the club, if she was running from that world, when she had the crash?"

"Jason, see how she got in the club, the membership fees, are way beyond anything she will have access to. She needed to come in with someone."

"Christian, she had a white band on; didn't you say that was staff?"

"I will check Ana, we are home, please stay here in the car, Sawyer cover the front and I will walk around the back." We do as we are asked by a worried Jason, and when the door is opened and Ana and I go quickly into the house. We head straight for the bar. I take off my shoes, coat and dump my bag on the top of the pile. Then I remember her handing me back my bag. I open the bag...

"Christian, I think this is for you." I walk over to Ana and take the letter from her.

"How..."

"She must have slipped it in my bag before she handed it back to me. I will do the drinks, Scotch?"

"Please Baby and make it a large one no ice." I smile as she pour our drinks and returns to sit by me.

"Open it then, she obviously knew she couldn't speak to you, or you wouldn't speak to her." She's right I wouldn't have. I read the letter aloud, with Ana nestled into me.

"_Dear Christian;_

_I use the name your mother gave you, not the one you made the others use. I awoke from my sleep to find I had been abandoned and hidden in the back of beyond. I found out that you never once came to see me. I found this to be upsetting to say the least. I also found out that my Aunt and Uncle had been given the funds to take care of me, this they did in an amazing way. They took your money and spent it on themselves, and like my mother, my aunt had expensive tastes, so to get more money to buy them, she loaned out the sleeping princess to all manner of perverted creeps and undesirables._

_How and why did you never check up on my well being? Had you taken care of me as you were supposed to have done, you would have seen the things they did to my sleeping body. I woke up when one of these men was using me as a whipping block, the sound of the whip hitting my skin and the pain awakened me. When he had finished having his wicked way with me and was sleeping, I slit his throat, with the knife he had released my tightly bound arms and legs with. I managed, after several hours, to use my feet and legs again. I must thank my aunt for keeping my legs moving, even if it was only up and down and into stirrups and cuffs, in her clients deprived sex games. I guess their continual exercise was finally their downfall. I managed to get to their bedroom and they like their client they too went the same way. Therefore, when your men actually bother to check on why I have risen from the dead, they will find my predators dead and in their beds. Revenge came easy for me that day. I then went to search out the bitch that ran me off the road, my mother._

_You will be pleased to know she was put to sleep like the unwanted pet she was. She died knowing mine, not yours, was the last face she saw, but not before telling me you were in love and happy and were a fool, she also told me to remind you love is for fools and then in her last breathe she called out your name. She was the bigger fool for not believing in love, I really did love you Christian, you my supposed protector and my friend. One day Christian, you will lose what you love the most, this I promise you._

_I am coming for you Christian and I will make you pay for not looking out for me, as you promised you would. It won't be today and it won't be tomorrow, it may be this year it may be next year, but one day you will pay. Until then think of me when you sleep, because you were all I thought of whilst I slept. You, my saviour and my friend, or so I thought! Remember me Mr Grey, as I remember you, sleep soundly and know this to be true, one day I will be back for you. Isabel."_

"Wow, that's, well that's..."

"Ana, what did I do?"

"Christian, you did what you thought was right, the aunt did she keep in touch?"

"Yes, with Barney, she sent word and pictures, we had no reason to believe she was in danger, fuck no wonder she looked like crap, she has been treated like it. Ana you are not safe with me. You need to leave tonight, and you need to get as far away from me as possible."

"I do, do I, well I am not going anywhere, so you are stuck with me. I am not running away from this and you are not pushing me away. If and when that day comes, I will be ready, she doesn't know me, or my strengths and weaknesses, I am trained to kill and I will if I have to use my skills too."

"Ana..."

"Christian, I am not going anywhere. She wasn't the one who dropped the finger off, if she was seeing to her mother then?"

"It would seem I need to call in some favours and get proper checks done on the others."

"No, leave that with me, I was there when the best neurosurgeon money could find, said she would never wake up, we believed him and Barney had full checks done on her aunt and uncle nothing pinged on any of their reports."

"Christian, come to bed, we need sleep and we need it now."

"I don't need sex Baby; I need for you to be safe."

"I will be in bed next to you and I mean it I need sleep, not sex, well not at this moment in time anyway."

"I need to give this to Jason and the team and I promise I will be up as soon as I have finished Ana, I promise." She went to bed and I downed several more glasses of scotch.

A POV:

Christian wants me out of his life; I saw that look in his eyes and I am not that stupid. I know why and I understand his stupid reasoning. I wondered for three nano seconds if I should do as he asked, if I should just do us both a favour and do it his way, then I thought, who would be there to watch his ass? I need to be near him and I need to keep him safe, and if being by his side means just that, then that is what I am going to do. I make the calls I need.

Three hours later and he is still not in bed so I go down, I go to the bar and search the rooms and he is nowhere to be seen. I go to security and it's like a deserted ship. I rewind the tapes and see that Christian, Taylor and three others left the house as soon as I went to bed. Okay, where did he go, he didn't come to bed and then I get the feeling of dread. He'd left me...

I made the phone call I was dreading, and it went to voice mail. I phoned Jason and he had the decency to answer.

"Where are you, nearly home Jason?"

"Ana, he thinks this is for the best, the jet will come back for you in the morning."

"Don't bother, please don't bother I will be out of here as soon as I get dressed. Tell him only cowards run, and I will never forgive him for this."

"Give him time Ana..."

"He had a week of my time and that's all I was worth. I will be gone from his home in ten minutes, do not come looking for me. Any of you, I don't want to be found."

"Ana..." I threw his phone at the wall and it smashed into pieces. I went upstairs and changed, leaving everything he bought me on his dresser. I took a last look around and with the bag he bought me, I headed for the airport. I needed clarity and I needed to be as far away from here and him as possible...

TWO WEEKS LATER:

C POV:

I have not slept in over two weeks; I did the stupidest of things and lost the best thing in my sorry life. I am heading out to give the promised speech at Ana's graduation, Kate is refusing to speak to me and Ray, well Ray came to the meeting as promised on the Wednesday, and I pleaded with him to tell me where she was. He refused, he did however sell me the land, because Ana said I would do good things with it, and that was the only reason he was here because she asked him to think of the others.

I looked everywhere for her, she did not graduate, she was not here, you fool Grey you fucking fool, she has gone...

THREE YEARS LATER.

Ana's POV:

"Right, let's call back the scent dogs they picked up on their trail, they have to be here, get your men into covering positions and cover the first line. They are in here somewhere, and be on you guard..." I draw my weapon and lead out my men. I hear something and raise my hand. There is silence, I think even the birds gave stopped singing. I drop to my knee and fire three shots, and hear two thuds. "Two men down on my twelve, the other man is nearby. Come out and save your sorry ass, come out now before you die too." I scream out to the seemingly quite shrub land.

"What's in it for me Agent Steele, you have been chasing me for months, we both know how this is gonna end, one of us will have a bullet between the eyes before the hour is up!"

"Argh is that my favourite paedo, how's it hanging Wilson?"

"It's hanging fine you bitch." I know where he is, and I whisper my orders to the teams.

"Fall back all of you, make as much noise with the bush as you walk backwards, and pray for we sinners..."

"Steele, have you got a fucking death wish, the man has an assault weapon what have you got Steele?"

"I have my trusty little friend, now Agent Falcon, pull back on three, two, one go..." I hear the commotion and lie on my stomach, the team make enough noise, and I see his legs and with two shots, I take his legs from under him...

"Suspect down, Team B come in from behind, man down but not out, I repeat down not out." I hear a harsh scream two minutes later.

"Suspect in custody and two dead by his side. We have a clean shot to the knee and he's missing his balls, literally the fuckers bleeding to death Agent Steele."

"Good Agent Falcon, it saves the government castrating the fucker. Is there any sign of the three boys Team C?"

"We are approaching the house now..." I wait, holding my breath. "We have them, they are drugged but alive, I repeat drugged but alive." Another sorry chase is over... I stand and dust off my jeans and make my way towards Wilson.

"I see it's not hanging so well now is it Wilson, now if you want to live, tell me where your boss is."

"Fuck you..."

"No, you can't, you don't have the right tools anymore, stop holding that bandage for a moment, let's see if he remembers a name, he will be dead soon, I may have forgotten to call for a bus?"

"Bitch..."

"Tut, tut, tut, does this hurt?" I press his knee with my gun, and he screams in pain. "Screaming for them to help you is useless, my men here, my men, they want me to shoot you again, but I need to know who you take your orders from and where the boys and girls you take end up?"

"Fuck you, Steele I am dead as soon as I tell you their name..."

"Time of death, what time is it Agent Petersen?"

"Three fifteen Ma'am..." I click my pistol and as I squeeze the trigger.

"Time of death three fifteen and may God save your soul..."

"Lomax, the twisted bitch is called Isabel Lomax, she is based in Mexico, in China, Nuevo Leon, but don't waste your time, she is untouchable, because she knows people, other people do her dirty work for her, her cheese has slid right off the cracker, she's damaged and dangerous." I stand back and take the pistol from his stomach that was a name I hadn't heard in fucking years, the ghost, is a woman I have been chasing for three years.

"Get the bastard treated, and out of my way, wheels up in an hour, we have to regroup."

"Ma'am, the teams are ready to roll. Good shooting Ma'am."

"Agent Petersen, how long have you been with me?"

"Three weeks Ma'am..."

"What was the first thing I asked of you?"

"Ma'am, you asked where the fuck did I think I was going."

"After that...?" This man is going back to Quantico and staying there.

"Ma'am, to call you Steele or Agent Steele, sorry Ma, I mean sorry Agent Steele."

"Better, now let's get back home..." My thoughts are now more of Christian than they have ever been in these past three sorry years, and I have chased this ghost for eighteen months. It seems, most of those three long years I have been chasing Isabel Lomax, I have also been chasing her as The Ghost for a year and a half. She is the biggest child trafficker known to the bureau to date, and I now know what she looks like. Our best lead in eighteen months is Christian Grey's ex. We head to the airport and climb aboard the jet.

"Reports done first and then sleep, you did well today, we are nearer to finding The Ghost, than we have ever been before."

"Agent Steele, you know The Ghost, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say I know her, but I knew of her before she became The Ghost. She was a friend of a friend who three years ago threatened his life, as yet a promise she has yet to fulfil."

"Who is this person?"

"Christian Grey..."

"What the recluse and mad man?"

"He is not a mad man, he lives in fear for his life, he does venture out, and I have it on good authority, that he does it in secret."

"All those billions and he's a lonely fucker." He's not the only one, I miss him and I will always love him, but until I find her, he won't have me back, and it looks like I have my first solid lead in three fucking long years...

I head to my seat and type my report out. When the wheels are up, I head to shower and change. I try to get some sleep for a part of the flight home, home is Washington DC, as I'm based out of the FBI headquarters there, and live with my family in Falls Church, I need some sleep. Christian is invading my dreams again, as he does every damned night. I stopped crying after a week; I started eating properly a month later, but I have yet to get over him. I keep in touch with Taylor, but it's one way and he has to keep it to himself, I had too he was relentless looking for me, if we are meant to be together, it will happen as it did the first time, by accident, then let the fallout commence...

We land just short of four hours later and as I stretch my legs on the tarmac I receive a call, it's my dad.

"Hi Annie, how are you?"

"Tired Daddy, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I wanted to hear your voice that's all."

"Daddy, what have you done now?"

"Nothing, Mom is still visiting her folks and I am having a breather."

"Listen Daddy, the cars here and I have to debrief Uncle David, we have a really good lead on The Ghost, the best yet, and a way of smoking her out, I will be back ASAP, and Daddy I love you."

"Love you too Annie..." I head into the cars and we drive to headquarters. I'm shattered and cannot wait to get home. I make my way to Uncle David's office, and knock and wait to be called in.

"Come... Argh Annie, I hear you got closer to The Ghost than ever before. The name is a shocker, how sure are you it's the same one you have been tailing for three years?"

"Gut instinct, sheer gut instinct, I suspected she was down there I just needed some sort of lead, I never thought for one minute that she and The Ghost one in the same person. Uncle David, we have a way of getting her out of Mexico, and back over the border, if I fail getting her on their side."

"Would that be using him, the idiot that ran out on you and my godchildren?"

"To be fair to Christian, he doesn't know about the twins, and I don't really want to go there, had it been just me, I would have gone back to him in a flash. Once I calmed down, you know that, but once they arrived, I had to think of their safety, and until she is dead, they are not safe, or they could be, but imprisoned in his ivory tower, this is what is best for them..."

"He shouldn't have stopped looking for you."

"He hasn't, but we are wrapped in the protective bubble of you and the rest of the family, he chases leads all the time, then you lot bury them and he goes home and searches some more. He is the love of my life Uncle David, and his children are what are keeping me sane, when I kill her, and I will, he will want to kill me for keeping them from him. That much I do know."

"I don't understand it we could keep them safe, even him if we had too."

"He is near on a damned recluse, and still he is in the news all the time, how can you protect and give the richest man in the county next to Bill Gates, anonymity?"

"With difficulty, okay I see the point, so what's the plan?"

-"If that fails...?"

"We use Christian as bait, we let her know he is attending a ball and lure her out."

"He'd go for that?"

"He would if we got his security on board..."

"Leave it with me and give Teddy and Phoebe a hug from me..." I give my uncle a kiss and head home and relieve my father of his grandchildren. It is going to be a bumpy few weeks...

* * *

Sorry, the time jump will be explained away when Ana meets Christian...


	18. Chapter 18

All the usual disclaimers apply, to the rights of the fifty shades trilogy, the films and the songs used within this story, no more moans from me, about your reviews, if you like it leave a comment, if you don't then don't...

* * *

Sorry this chapter will clear a few niggles you had about Ana's safety lol...

* * *

Chapter 18:

Camp Songs or Lullabies:

C POV:

Did you ever get one of those days; when you know something bad is going to happen, as soon as you get up? I have had those feelings for three years, three fucking years I have woken up and thought today's the day Isabel comes to get me, this is the day she makes me unhappy? I then remember her words, '_one day Christian, you will lose what you love the most, this I promise you.' _I lost that three years ago, three years ago today actually, do I throw myself yet another fucking anniversary pity party; I decide the scotch looks good today. I walked away from Anastasia Rose Steele three years ago today, that was by far my stupidest mistake.

I get up after yet another crap night's sleep and head down to the gym. Taylor is there as he is every day, waiting by the elevator door. He nods his head and we travel down in silence to the gym, where I will run for ten kilometres, and then every other day I spar with my new self defence coach, Claude having quit, after one too many of my outbursts, just after I left Ana. This guy, Pete Baker, he doesn't take any shit from me, and he has kicked my ass every other day and gets great enjoyment from it, since he started a month after I left Ana, he acts like he has a personal axe to grind and that axe is me. He has taught me Krav Maga, and I am according to the ass kicker, really good. Today he has brought company and as I look at room full of guys, I wonder if they have forgotten this is my gym from six until nine every day?

"Mr Grey; I'm pleased to meet you at last, we are a little late for our camping trip, today we are going to rectify our mistake, please come this way."

"Like hell I am, not until you tell me who the fuck you are?" I take on the fight stance and think yeah I can take on ten dudes, who all look pissed off with me too...

"We are the welcome to the family squad, you should have been meeting a while ago, had you not been a fool and thrown away the best thing to ever happen to you. I am David Garret, Uncle David, these two I believe you all ready know Karl and Donald and you have been training with Uncle Peter for nearly three years. Annie wanted you trained by the best, and he is the best he taught Annie. Uncle Paul is waiting for you. These others you will meet later, they are all waiting to shake your hand. Oh and Ray will be there too he says he is sorry it has taken so long. Taylor pleased to meet you again; did you pack him a bag?"

"Sir, yes Sir I did..." Okay, so what's got Taylor so fucking wound up, he's saluted the fucking guy?

"So after three years you now deem it necessary to come and kick my ass, for walking out on Ana, so why wait three years? Do you not think I did it for a good reason? She would not leave me, so I had to leave her. She was not safe with me, despite her saying she would be, she was not, I walked because she wouldn't, and now you want payback, fine kick me some more, it can't hurt more than losing her did."

"We know why you did it, that's why you have been saved an ass kicking, but the time has come for some camp fire make rights. You either come willingly or we overpower you the choice is yours?"

"Taylor you are fired..."

"Yes Sir..." I head off with the uncles. Fine, they can't make me feel any worse. We get to Sea-Tac and I see my plane is all ready here and a smaller one is behind it. I give Taylor the look and head into the plane.

"The company jet isn't as big as yours, so Taylor here arranged a few pickups; I hope you don't mind, because you have more money than my department?"

"Fine, why is Charlie Tango here too? You are still dismissed Taylor."

"Sir, I will, if it's all right with you, tag along, Sawyer and Prescott are inside too, I re hired them."

"They let Ana go, so he and Prescott were dismissed for a fucking good reason, that psycho bitch was on the fucking lose and they put her in fucking danger, if you weren't dismissed and fired before you are fucking now..."

"She went and it was her choice to go, they followed her to Washington DC, where she was then swallowed up in her Uncle David's red tape. Welch has been re hired too, he has been working with Ana. They have sent snippets every now and again, so I knew she was safe."

"Fine, you are all re fired for keeping that from me, you fuckers are all thrice time fired, three times count them, oh fuck you all, I don't need this today, not today of all fucking days." I'm mad as hell as I climb on board. How dare they keep secrets from me were Ana was concerned. Ray Steele and three others are already sat waiting for me. I look around and see everyone getting settled, so I too sit. This is some weird shit, am I dreaming this crap? Ray came and sat by my side. I don't know what to make of this.

"Where's Ana, is she hiding in the back, what is this all Ray, a bad joke?"

"Christian, **_Ana is missing and she is presumed dead_**." I look at her father and see the aged face of the man in front of me, and then look at the other guys, fuck me no, not Ana, not my Ana, who, why, when and where and are they sure she is dead, is now all that is running through my light headed brain. I ran to the bathroom, where I vomited, cried, I screamed and for the next few minutes felt nothing other than confusion and sadness, she was gone and it was my fault. I washed my face and calmed myself; I returned to my seat and demanded answers.

"What do you mean Ana is dead? I thought you lot kept her safe; you promised me she would be safe with you Ray. How long has she been missing and how do you know she may have died? Was it Isabel?" My heart is now trying to get out of my fucking chest.

"She was on a mission, and we haven't heard from her in five days, yesterday we got a video of her being shot. She went after a woman we called The Ghost, you know her better as Isabel Lomax. Ana has been tracking Isabel for three years and The Ghost for eighteen months. Two weeks ago, we got word she and The Ghost were one in the same person, and that she knew she had been made, she was moving her base from her place in China, Nuevo Leon, to Mexico City. Annie's recon information was off, she was purposely fed wrong info, she went in with a five man extraction team, which was it seems an ambush and as none of the others have radioed in, we can only presume they are all dead. She has a backup plan but this involved getting you involved, something she has fought us tooth and nail on for days, she needed you kept safe."

"How old does she think I am? I swear I can look after myself, when will she realise this, is this why she has been hiding out?" I can't believe she is dead, I would know and she isn't I can feel it between this mini heart attack I seem to be having.

"Annie works for me over at the FBI; she has done for eighteen months. She came to work for me in order to look for this Isabel Lomax, when we happened across The Ghost, the county's biggest child trafficker. She said you wouldn't have her back until she caught her, she has been looking for her on her own and with the bureau for three years Son, and has been desperate to find her and kill her, so that they could come back to you."

"She could have told me all this three years ago, we could have worked together, and we could have sorted this together, Ray why did you not say anything?"

"Annie had her reasons, reasons I didn't agree with, none of us did, but they were her reasons and we stood by her. But with her gone, they need you now and Ana knew you may not want to help her, but you need to help them and we need to find her body and you need to know the reasons she didn't come back..."

"Right, hold it right there, twice Ray I heard you say they and them, who am I helping too, who is this other person, her new lover?"

"Oh, she loves **_them_** all right, so much so. Carrie, can you bring them out sweetheart?" I look around and see an older woman with a child in her arms and one walking beside her, who looks just like me, fuck-in-hell, I am looking at my children, without even being told they are.

"Please tell me they are my children, she had my children, she...?" I look at the boy and then the girl. "_Unfuckingbeliverable_, Ray, this is a joke right?"

"No joke and watch your language, and yes, Christian they are. She always said when that woman was killed; she would bring them out of plain sight hiding, she had them in a sort of child's witness protection. She has always feared for their safety, but she wanted them to grow up normally and in a happy home for as long as it was possible. She did not want them to have to live in a security bubble; watched by security and all whilst imprisoned in your ivory tower. It broke her heart not telling you, but she hoped you would realise why she did it, why her way was the safer way."

"So safe you have our children here on a plane instead of in their safe home, which is where exactly?" I continue to look at my children not daring to believe they are mine and Ana's.

"We have a mole, one of her uncle's told this woman where your heart was, and we learnt he had sold Annie and your children's location to this Isabel woman. We watched the DVD and immediately got them out of Carries parents place, in Montesano and then here to Seattle, in Charlie Tango an hour ago. I was in Washington DC, helping track Annie down and had the foresight to send them with Tank, their other uncle, to Carries parents place, from our home in Falls Church, good job too, it was trashed when I got back, hence us having to move them again to meet us here." He holds his hand out, and the boy, the boy really Christian? I need to know their names! My children have names. He smiles at me, with a tooth missing grin.

"Pappy, we are tired, me and Phoebe is tired."

"You mean you and Phoebe are tired, now sit here and meet..."

"Our Daddy, he is Daddy, yes?" The little girl comes forward and looks at me, then her brother and then at Pappy Ray.

"Yes, that him see..." I smile at their little grown up actions, her hands are on her hips and she is stamping her foot like her mother. I look at the children and my heart is truly broken, she kept my children away from me, **_Isabel, not Ana_**, Isabel stole these years from my life. Ana poor Ana... I hold my hand out to my son, there is no mistaking he is mine, he is as I was in the first photographs I have with my parents, crap they will kill me too...

"What are they called?" I whisper towards Ray, like it's still a secret... Dumb ass that I am, crap, they are smiling at me, I smile back and end up looking like a fuck wit...

"Ask them, they do talk very well... Teddy come and meet your Daddy." Teddy, she named him after my grandfather. "Hello I'm Theodore Raymond Steele and that is..."

"I am Phoebe Grace Steele and I can talk myself Teddy. Are you real, I have your picture here see?" Her chubby little fingers open a locket around her neck. It's far too big for her; perhaps it's Ana's, as she has a smaller one under her pretty pink dress?

"Let me see that." They are placed in the seats opposite, as we get ready for takeoff. "This is very pretty is it yours?"

"No it's Mamma's, she wears it all the time, she has you next to her heart, because she said she has you near her, when we not here." Phoebe tells me.

"All the time we look at it and she tells us you are our Daddy and one day we will see you, when it is safe. Is it safe Pappy?" Teddy looks at Ray with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes Little Man, you are safe with Daddy."

"Me too, am I safe?"

"Yes Pumpkin, Daddy, Pappy and Unkies, will keep you safe now." I stare in wonderment at our clones, Phoebe is all Ana but with my gray eyes and Teddy is me with the same gray eyes, and both of them have my copper coloured tints in their mother's mousy brown hair. I am speechless and emotional.

When we are airborne, I notice that I have several pairs of eyes staring at me. Two sat opposite have been whispering to each other and then looking at me. What do I do next, I know I want to smother them in kisses and squeeze them tightly. I get out of my seat and take my son in my arms, and my daughter in the other and head to my quarters; they don't cry or moan they both just touch my face. Their grandmother gets up to follow, but Ray holds her back.

"We have had them long enough sweetheart, it's his turn for a while."

"But Ray..."

"But nothing Carrie, he has missed out on too much all ready, he ain't kidnapping them sweetheart, he's their father, who needs some time with them. He will be back when they are sleeping we have a few hours in this bird and then we have to talk."

"Okay you know what's best for them Honey; I may get my head down in the other bedroom, because it's like floating on clouds."

"Aww sweetheart you are." The moment of loving banter ends in a kiss and her heading into the bedroom she had been hiding out in and I head to mine. With my babies, toddlers, fuck my children...

I spend what seems like forever looking at them; touching their heads and their faces. They need to use the bathroom, which is too big for them, and I make a note to have a child friendlier one put in their room on here, then I think of a safe place to raise them and then I think of doing all that without their mother and then I fucking cry, we should be a family...

"Don't cry Daddy, Pappy and Unkies will find Mamma, ten we be safe and we come and live with you in Sea tattle." I smile as Phoebe wipes away my tears and climbs in the bed with her already sleeping brother, and then with her adorable thumb in her mouth she soon joins him in dreamland. Oh to be their age, and see the world through their eyes. I sit a little longer, watching them, and listening to their cute sleeping noises; they really are mine. Ana did wrong keeping them from me and my family, but, she did it for the right reasons, something one day I will forgive her for, but now all I want is Isabel dead, I want the reason I missed my children's first breath, first word, first everything, to pay and pay dearly for it too. If she has killed Ana and her team, I will rip her from limb to limb and not think anything of it. I head back out to a flurry of activity, take a deep breath and join Ray, Paul, David and Donald at the conference room table. What has happened in the time I was getting to know our children?

"All good with the twinnies Son, they are two fine children, and the apples of our hearts. We did try to make her see sense; she was as stubborn as the day is long. Now, we have had news on a secure phone they are being held for ransom."

"Who, her team, Ana's team, by who, and how much do they want?"

"They want paying five million dollars, or they hand them over to La Perra Loca; there is a price on their heads, from The Ghost, AKA Isabel Lomax, but we are offering more, and more for information and them leading us to her compound. These are all ex hired protection of hers, local protection, who she has pissed off; this is their pay back for being replaced with her own gringos."

"Taylor have it wired to wherever they tell you."

"Son, we have the funds, we are sending a team in now, they have everything in hand. We just have to pray she can be found, because we never leave Marine behind; she has to come home. Then, god willing there should be more news, when we land at McAllen. Coffee Chris, do you want coffee?"

"What yes, yes please. I'm still taking all this in. The children are they as healthy and bright as they seem, they are a credit to her and the rest of you, and they are so bright and funny. Why did she leave them, they said she goes away a lot?"

"When Annie goes away, yeah they miss her, but it's all they have known in their twenty seven wonderful months with us. We surround them with activities, you know, to keep their minds off of her leaving. We have too, they question everything, and they wear you out all right. They are bright, healthy and well cared for, because there are more uncles and cousins around than you can shake a stick at. I know it's a lot to get your head around, she left a very detailed diary for you, in case you know, she wasn't here to tell you everything she wanted before she died."

"I can't and won't believe that I have spent three years looking for her, only to be now looking for her dead body; I don't think she is dead."

"The film clip shows her clearly being, being shot, Isabel even pulled the trigger and said she was coming for your heart, we saw it Christian. We have to face it we have lost her..."

"No, no, no, no, no, I can't and I fucking won't believe it, not until we find her body, never will I ever believe she has left me forever. Can I see it please the clip?"

"It's bad Son, I didn't fair too well, that Isabel woman is ranting about she's coming for you, one heart for another, and two more makes your punishment square, she is as the locals call her a crazy woman. If it makes you realise she is dead then look at it, but be warned it's had thirty or forty grown men cry and spew." I nod my head, and he pushes a few buttons on the laptop, he and the rest watch me. I watch it twice and after the third time I ask for it to be played on the big screen.

"What the fuck do you want to watch her head be blasted nearly off her shoulders for, you sick fuck..." Uncle Dave screams at me and the rest hold him back.

"Most of you know my past, or if you don't you shouldn't be doing your fucking jobs. That woman is a submissive, and Ana never had, and will never have a fucking submissive bone in her body, that woman looks like Anastasia Rose Steele, but that is not my Ana. She bows her head as she speaks, she is not my Ana, my Ana would stare her killer in the face and laugh, not fade to her knees and humble herself before Isabel Lomax, fuck she didn't do it for me..." They do as I ask, none of them blew this image up, I can't fucking believe it, and because I shouted, my raised voice brings Taylor and Sawyer to my side. They watch too, they are still dismissed.

"Sir, that's Leila Williams, what the fuck is she doing there?" I slump in my chair and bury my head in my hands. Ana has to be alive; she has to be, if only so's I can fucking kill her, kill her for taking them from me. My inner calm reasons with the outer angry me, the reasons are too many, too different, and I'm lost again, I understand, but I don't understand, fuck me my head explodes again. She saved them from this mad woman here on screen; she saved them from imprisonment. Gah, I love that fucking selfish bitch even more than I did before, and hate her just as much, she is messing with my head and doesn't even know she is doing Anastasia Rose Steele your ass will be red raw when next I see you...

Ana's POV:

When we land, we were driven to a safe house, just two kilometres away from Isabel's local compound. I should have known something was wrong, it felt too easy; we had driven through check points, and were not questioned once. I was on alert, but not as alert as I should have been. We soon found out why, my team and I, when we hit the house we were to stop in, a room full of wanna be desperado's pulled their differing guns on us, and our weapons were taken from us and we were thrown into a cellar. I was so sure the recon and info was legit. Apparently, I let my guard down this was all my fault, in my need to kill the fucking Ghost I didn't research as well as I thought, but the man who met us at the boarder knew things about me, personal things. He knew about a few past missions and pet names the uncles called me, making jokes with me, which meant one of my uncles had sold me out, he had given the welcoming committee enough information on me to make this seem a legit pick up.

When his name was first mentioned, my body went cold; payback wasn't only on my agenda it seemed. Mark Hardman, Chad's father, who did in fact hate me, had waited all this time for his revenge, unluckily for him this lot hated gringos taking their jobs and he was their leader and the first to go, he is in a nice plot in the desert. Mark's men are for now still guarding The Ghost or La Perra Loca, as they call Isabel here.

"They seem to need money and a way out, more than they need the thanks from The Ghost. Listen Petersen, look out of that window and don't stick you head right to the pane this time; see what the bars are like. Falcon, see if there is anything besides that fucking pail to piss in, how come I always need to pee when the situation is so dire?" They look around, and Hamilton, who received a nasty head strike in the scuffle for his gun; from the butt of a guard's gun, is being seen to by Jacobs. Whilst Rogers is listening in at the stairs, stairs which are it seems the only way out of the damned root cellar.

"The groups leaving they are down to four guards, and are going to scout out Loca's compound, and pick off the gringos one by one, at least that's what it sounded like. This door is damned thick, the guy they were talking about the 'El Loco de América'-The crazy American- Is he some relative of yours, they said tio a few times, which by my shity school yard Spanish is uncle, he's not one of the uncles is he?"

"Yeah, I killed his son, and it was a case of kill or be killed and I have no regrets I would do it again, he had killed my cousin and thirty four other young women, he wasn't about to kill me too. He was the infamous Revenge Killer, from seven nearly eight years ago."

"We read about him at Quantico, in my behavioural sciences lectures, the CIA take down was done by a student intern, wait that was you? Be still my beating heart, you are Agent S. Crap fella's we are in the company of royalty."

"That's it, make fun of the locked up Princess and her fallen minions, whilst you still can, there is no way they are letting us walk, we need a plan, and a good one."

"Well the windows had fresh welding done and there are pressure mines around the opening, just for good measure."

"The walls are solid, that Boss is the only way in or out. There is nothing but the piss bucket and those blankets and straw beds." He points at the obvious decorating objects, about this very warm basement.

"Well we better make ourselves comfy, it's gonna be a long night or two."

We hear the door open, and we are told to step to the far wall, which we do and a basket of food and water is left on the top step. The door slams shut and we are left to eat and drink, they are feeding us which bodes well they mean to keep us alive, I would guess for proof of life? I make myself comfy on the really comfy straw bed and drift off to sleep and dream of the twins and pray to god I see them again, after I kill the bitch Isabel, I am running as fast as I can to Christian. I dream of better times, I dream of a week that changed my life...

"Wake up gringos, we have news you speak, you the leader!" This is day five, and so far, all has been well, they have been good and left us with food and water but we are baking down here. I push Falcon forward; as he seems to think me unworthy of a second glance, more fool him. "Tell them five million dollars American, and you all go home safe tomorrow, don't give anything else away, or we have one less gringo to take home, and one more for the desert, four are with tio now, five more and she will want us back." I gather they are taking Mark's men out one at a time.

I nod as he speaks into the phone being pointed at him. He tells them five million for five, and we can only hope that they figure out we are safe from just the word five said twice. We are thrown more water, and in this heat, it's needed, alas so are the bucket stops. I take guard on the stairs and hear what I feared, we are to be shot and left for dead down here, as soon as they have their money; they are going for it now. We have been here almost five days and I stink, the room stinks and the bucket needs emptying, I bang on the door.

A man comes to the top of the stairs, and I am at the bottom, looking up with the bucket. I speak in Spanish, and tell them that I am only the group's interpreter. I am not a soldier and I can do them no harm, but can we please have a fresh bucket for the waste and some fresh water for washing, he laughs, I see the irony in washing only to die clean.

He smirks like he wants to have some fun and I play to those needs. He tells me and me alone to carry the bucket, I signal for them to be ready and pick up the gross bucket, which is burning my damned nose hair. As I get to the top, I 'spill' the bucket and the pungent detritus from five days, spills everywhere, and covers his shoes and his pants. For which he calls me a dumb bitch and tells me to clean it off him.

I take off my shirt, and I'm down to my bra, as I wipe him down with it, I grab the keys from his pants. Men are so fickle and led by their dicks, he enjoys the grope and misses the action, and I am then thrown a mop as he licks his lips, as I mop the steps, really mopping the step does things to him? I sway my butt, and he growls, he's a dumb ass. Whilst swaying I drop the keys, which land on the top step. Okay, they are there with a load of poop too, but hey, I have changed baby diapers, this is nothing. His fellow prison guard comes in and pushes the little guy to one side and locks the door with his keys, phew close call, and tells me to head to the bedroom, okay this isn't rocket science, he thinks, thanks to the little guy, I'm just a secretary, and speaking for the gringos, god I now hate that word.

The bigger guy tells him his turn will come, and asks me to pleasure him and he will let me go. I nod and make nice eyes at the ugly fucker, I tell him I am willing to do anything to get back home, He either is so fucking sex starved or needy, he lunges for me as soon as the door is shut, he throws the gun to the side and tries without success to grab me. They should have left us weak and not fed and watered. I make light work out of what the man presumed was foreplay, because as he gropes me, I pick up an ornament of Our Lady of Somewhere, and smash his head with it. I knock the man out cold, and with a few screams of how big his cock is, and how he needs to ride me harder, I fall easily into the full when Harry met Sally mode and scream yes, yes, yes in both Spanish and English.

I look around the room, and out of the window as I do this; we are on one floor. I set the scene, the guys pants are then pulled down as I hold my nose, I spread him on the bed, his butt in the air and he looks to be sleeping off the best ten minutes of his life. I stash the gun, and open the door; the little idiot is already listening in at the door and is eagerly waiting his turn.

I ask him does he want the same, and I swear he has already come in his pants, as he too goes the way of the bigger fool, though he didn't help himself he fell over his own pants, as I dragged him in, he was getting off behind the door, as I'd screamed yes several times I heard him. The bigger guy is coming around, so with the same force he used on my man Hamilton, I dinged his head so hard he would be out of it for hours, the little guy, I had some fun with and tied him to the big guys naked front, such a sweet couple, and my knot tying comes in useful. They look lovely tied together and to the bed, and so in love, got to love Kinky sex. I finish, just as the guys come to my rescue, they admire my handy work, and take the two guns I managed to procure. We find our guns easily enough and our phones, they are so unorganised; perhaps it's the brains that have gone for the ransom?

"There are two others having beers out back and three more on the front, Petersen check the right window, Hamilton the left side, we shoot with silencers and all at the same time and make them count, we don't need to get more of their mob here." We put the silencers on, I watch as the guys to the left, and the right indicate three and two. I nod and say after three and with a finger count down and on zero, we fire all at once, and whether it is because of the heat, the beers and or the unexpectedness, we don't raise a shot from the rest of them. I breathe a sigh of relief and then ponder or next move.

"Good, now we have to get out of here and as soon as possible, the way we came in is a no go and we can only presume our safe house here, Mark has told them about, so there are no more guns, no more money, or contacts here. What's that lot over there Petersen?"

"Keys for their cars, I presume the ones out there and some paperwork and our passports."

"Grab it all Petersen, and we take the Jeep and the truck, deflate the tires on the rest, and pour that sugar there, into the fuel containers, after we have filled up these, we don't know how far we are going to have to travel and I didn't see any gas stations on our way here." We tidy away the bodies, in the barn and head to Los Herrera, and take the back road right up to Cerralvo, we are not being chased and we are not able to use or phones, as there are no fudging sim cards in them, great, and I am not risking asking to use anyone's phones here. We drive the main highway here, at just under the speed limit; we don't raise any suspicion as we pass through several tiny towns, and police cars and even a couple of army vehicles, I'm very surprised we haven't been stopped.

"Right anyone else think this has been too damned easy?"

"Anyone think it's because we are riding in The Ghosts staff cars? We are gringos and her new staff are Americans, you look like The Ghost too, Agent Steele, has anyone told you that?"

"No Agent Petersen, but it is probably the case." Gheeze why did I of think of that. He has earned his place on the team this trip, our newbie Agent Todd Petersen.

"Thinking it not saying it Steele, saying it will make the bad things happen, so shush Steele don't tempt fate, let's head out of Mexico and not look back and then get us some American Texan speaking federally." Right Falcon, I keep my fingers tightly crossed. We head to Ciudad Miguel Aleman, the nearest border crossing and it goes through to Texas. We are stopped at the border, and asked to show our papers; thankfully, they didn't destroy them. When we reach the American side in Roma, I make the call.

"Uncle David, we are back on American soil, we were made by Uncle Mark, he's dead and it's a long story. I'm heading for, heck where do I head?"

"Head down to McAllen, we will have a plane waiting, you had us worried little lady, there was nobody to meet our men who travelled with the ransom money, it seems nobody wanted five million US?" I wondered had The Ghost got wise, and killed the remaining pick up party? I need a shower and a change of clothes and it doesn't take that long to get to the airport. When I get there and see the plane waiting on the runway my legs buckle and I throw up on the grass verge, at the sight of GEH in big blasted letters written on the side of the plane, it's a new plane, but it's his plane. Fuck me is all that's running through my brain when two tiny voices scream my name and head down the steps, that was that, and my head hit the floor hard and quicker than the vomit did earlier, he knows was the last thing I remember...

* * *

To all my followers, favs and reviewers thank you

To recap: Christian didn't leave her unguarded and he loved her and still loves her, he blames himself for her being alone without him, he left Sawyer and Prescott to guard her...


	19. Chapter 19

All the usual disclaimers apply, to the rights of the fifty shades trilogy, the films and the songs used within this story, no more moans from me, about your reviews, if you like it leave a comment, if you don't then don't...

* * *

I'm so sorry you're sad it's ending, but all things must come to an end, unless you want me to continue until they are old and gray Greys lol... That's a thought a one off: The gray haired Grey? LOL... Enjoy, its shorter as its more explaining of her past... the next few chapters will be short and sweet... xxx

* * *

Chapter 19:

Alive, well and cranky as hell:

C POV:

I take the twins for some fresh air; they need to let loose some of this energy they have, they are so fucking cute and beautiful, and yes they are all mine. The big guy Uncle Dave, is smiling after he takes a call, great there are more men coming to look for Ana, I missed most of the conversation, because my son, my son needed a underwear change, and I was fucking awesome, even if it took me three times to not rip their panty type diapers, why were they in paper panties? The last time I saw a child's bottom, they were in what looked like a hand towel and had giant pins on them, and that was in a movie, hey I told myself I'm a CEO not a nanny! I'm still a little unsure of Phoebe, she's a girl and it's such a fucking landmine of no go areas, she is my daughter and I guess I will have to change her?

Though I'm not looking forward to that, thank heavens for Carrie, who laughed as I nearly lost it with the mess they made, they are not in the normal routine and I am to expect a few bumps in their potty training, the potty thank crap, is back in Montesano, in the rush they forgot them, hence Teddy needing help on the big boy toilet...

"Wait for Daddy, there are lots of steps." I rush forward and as I do, I hear the children scream for their mommy, they have seen her and I hold them back. Oh hell, she hits the floor so damned hard that the children get upset. I call for Taylor to help and as we grab the twins, we head to her side, Taylor takes Teddy from me and I bend over Ana's body, shifting the two gorillas next to her, they best not come between us and nobody else had better try prising her from my arms.

"Ana, Baby wake up, Ana, wake up your upsetting our children. She must have hurt her fucking head she's out cold." A big guy tries to take over and I think my growl tells him not to touch what's mine.

"Agent Steele, needs medical attention let me carry her into the plane Sir, hand her over." Uncle David's voice booms from the top of the steps were a very tearful Ray and Carrie are hugging each other, how is she here and not hurt more?

"Leave him to carry Annie to the bedroom; this is the twin's father, now de brief on the other plane in ten I need to see that my goddaughter is safe and well Agent Petersen."

"Sir, in ten got it." I carry Ana to my room on the plane, and every one of her uncles and cousin are happy to see her here and alive, after a day of thinking she was dead; they have great cause to celebrate. Her father and mother join us as Taylor stands at the door, the twins are let down as their screams for their mom, are heartbreaking, they need her even more than I do, or her parents. God they love their Mommy.

"Can you fetch a washcloth and some water Taylor and is anyone of you a medic?" I ask, as Carrie steps forward and looks her daughter over.

"I'm a nurse will I do? Step aside and see to your children, they haven't seen Ana unwell ever." They are crying and sobbing so hard it breaks my heart. They willingly climb in my arms and their sobbing subsides a little.

"Mommy will be fine, she was happy to see you that's all, and she isn't feeling well." Taylor passes Carrie a water bottle and washcloth, as she wipes her face and checks her head, as she does Ana starts to awaken.

"Oh god Mom it's you, for one awful minute I thought I saw Christian and the twins... Crap, I fucking did, how are you here, why are you here, oh hell you are here aren't you?"

"Aww Mommy made a sweard word..."

"Naughty Mommy, you go to naughty step now." Phoebe is pointing at Ana and shaking her finger, out of the plane, I smile as the twins chastise their mother. Just wait till I have my chastising words with their mom, I will be sat on the fucking naughty step for a while...

"Oh Mommy is so sorry, come here. Mommy missed you two, so very much." I hand them to her as she sits up muttering her thanks as I do. What is she angry at me for?

"Mommy, Daddy came 'cos you were dead, what is dead is it bad because everyone cried, but you not dead you not well that's all, so can we keep him, we go to Sea tattle now?"

"Phoebe Grace Steele, what have I told you about shouting?"

"Not's to do it and I is Grey, Phoebe Grace Steele Grey, Daddy say so and he Teddy..."

"...Daddy did, did he? Well we will see, give me a kiss, can you all give us a few minutes please?" The 'family' leave and I hang around, not really knowing what to do? I watch as they smother their mom in kisses and wait for an invite to sit down; she looks as perfect now as she did three long fucking years ago. "Are you waiting for an invite to come in and shut the door?"

"**_I_** wasn't sure what **_you _**wanted **_me_** to do?" I am a snappy bastard, I try to reel it in, but all I want to do is check her over, turn her over and spank her butt so hard, that she can't sit down for a fucking week.

"I expected that and I deserve it too, Christian can we talk later, for now I need a shower and a cuddle from these two?"

"Daddy needs a cuddle too, he missed you and he is mad as hell and gonna tell you off too, he said so to Pappy!" I looked at Teddy and smiled. "You in bigs trouble Mommy, bigs, bigs trouble and having a spanked butt." I blush, I said all that when they were napping.

"You will learn pretty quickly to watch your words around them Christian."

"Oh, I am doing I really am. Thank you Ana, they are so damned perfect."

"I'm so sorry, my selfish need to keep them safe came above everything logical in my life, you couldn't disappear into this world if you tried, where as I could and did. I had to keep them safe and with you there would have always been a small chance they could have been found, or worse imprisoned in a bubble of tight security and left unable to breathe!"

"There are, were and will be other ways to keep them safe in the future, and I will not be parted from them for one second longer."

"You can't take my children from me Christian."

"You kept them from me, what's the difference?" I head out of the door and leave her to think that over. "Carrie have you anything she can change into, she smells, and can you please take the children to your cabin whilst she changes, please?"

"Okay let me grab some things."

"Ray, can we get these planes to safety?"

"The big de brief is taking place on the other plane and then we head back to Seattle, I presume that's where you want to take the twins and Ana?"

"The twins yes, Ana can choose where she wants to go, the children are stopping with me."

"Ana goes with them or you don't fucking go anywhere Grey."

"Why should I care what you and she wants, I was the one deprived of more than two years of their lives, why should she be telling me what I can do and can't do with the children she kept from me?" They come out of the cabin with Carrie and wipe their tired eyes.

"She wants to see you Christian, and is mighty upset." Join the fucking club Mrs Steele. "She did it for the right reasons, she just went the wrong way about it, remember it wasn't her ex chasing your children was it? Remember the world you ran in, and the one she is still part of? Evil versus good work that one out Mr Grey. I have bitten my lip over this; but she did what she thought was right, and every damned day I have watched her cry over these children. It killed her knowing she was keeping them from you, every single day the doubts and the inner fight she had with herself, to just stop herself running back to you and to that psycho bitch, who wanted them dead. So think on before you threaten to take them away from her; this lot know how to bury a body and deep too and I will watch them do it too."

"I think that's enough Carrie he knows, take them in and change them for bedtime. They need sleep as soon as the wheels are up. Christian go and see her, it will take some talking through all this, make some calls, take a few weeks off and let us find a solution to all this? It will not be a quick fix, that much I do know, but for now think of the twins and not taking them away from Ana, even if we let you that is not an option."

"Fine, but I am having the final say on this, they are my children, mine!" I don't know where all this rage has come from, all I wanted to do was kiss her lips and all I seem to have done is punch her in the stomach. "The twins are so sleepy. Perhaps a night in a hotel room would be better Ray; we all need real food, sleep and fresh clothes and time out of this damned plane."

"Leave it with us we can do that and secure a whole one for the night, everyone is on edge."

"Fine and Ray I don't mean half of what I say I'm just..."

"...Hurt, confused and mad as hell, I know, that's why you're still breathing. Go in and talk whilst I sort out the accommodation. At least there are more security than is needed for a presidential stop over." I smile and head in.

"We're stopping over, the twins are tired and we need to scream and shout some more!"

"I still need to shower, I will be out in a minute, and I know you don't believe this, but I did all this for us. I don't want to scream at you, you scream at me all you want I deserve it, what I did was stupid, selfish and if I could turn back the clock I would, but I did it and no amount of wishing will change what I did." She cries as she heads into the shower, I love her and hate her and want to spank her as my children so rightly said, and I want to be buried deep within her and pretend none of this happened, but as the record is stuck in that same grove, I think it's time for the forty thousand dollar questions...

"I do, I just can't get my head around this, because it's been a long day and a strange day I woke up knowing today was different, I thought she had found a way in, but it was you and my children who were the difference."

"Umm, let me shower, I will keep the door open, please ask me any questions you want and I will answer, I just need you to stop with the threats of taking them from me, I did this for us." I know you did, and that's what's pissing me off. I know deep down she believes this to be true, but for them I would have sold everything I had, bought an island and made sure they had normal and safe, but with two parents, two parents who love each other.

"So, the most important thing I have yet to ask anyone, when is their birthday the little things like how where and when?"

"Nine months to the day, the day you walked out on me. November 14th and the 15th, Teddy was born first, at ten to midnight weighing in at 2.5kg and Phoebe at half past midnight and weighing in at 2.2kg, both healthy and screaming. Every last second was filmed, so you can relive the highlights and low points, there are eighteen hours of footage and at one point, there is ten minutes of them fussing over dad when he got a jug of water thrown over him, including the glass jug it was held in, he has the battle scar to prove it. He got a bit close to the business end, and I freaked." I laughed I actually laughed at the thought of Ray getting hurt.

"Okay then, where did you have them?"

"In Detroit, I moved there after I graduated, I went to live with Uncle Garry and his wife, after my finals I went on to graduate, with honours. I just missed out on the commencement speech you gave, and missed seeing you give out the diplomas." They were born where I was born, and I wonder if she did that for me.

"I wish you had gone Ana. I knew it was the wrong thing to do as soon as I did it, but I couldn't find you!"

"I didn't want you to find me; I was so fudging angry and sad for that first whole month. Then as the months went by, I thought I was really ill, because of the stress I put myself under, you know looking for Isabel? I wasn't taking care of myself, because finding her and killing her, was all I was concerned about. I was mad with rage and needed desperately to be back with you; stupid things stopped me, like pride and fear of your return to the dark side, and I figured she was having you watched and if I stayed away, she would leave you alone, stupid I know, but for months, I was a wreck. So after Carrie said enough was enough, I went to the doctor, because I wasn't having my monthly's or eating and forget sleeping, and the reason became apparent for the missing periods, you had impregnated me Grey, not with one baby, but two of them. Then I thought crap, he will think I did this on purpose. I really didn't even if it looks like I did, I swear I did not."

"How, when you said you were covered?"

"The week I was sick with the cold remember this all started with a cold? It seems missing them and vomiting some up, made taking the ones I was taking pointless, because I ovulated around the time of our few days in New York and the result is in there."

"So, why hide them away, that's what I can't get my head around."

"If I'm honest with you, I was still mad you left me. I thought I had shown you I wasn't the meek little girl you thought I was. I was angry you took the choice away from me. Then the day I had them and held them, I was truly about to phone you, really I was, when I got a congratulations card, for the birth of my baby from Isabel, it was delivered by hand to my uncles home. She knew where we were, after that it was a need to know thing, someone had either found out I was following her trail and back tracked it to me and pinged my phone or IP address, or they were following my dad and or Carrie, anyway I couldn't risk it, I wasn't thinking straight. Only the top chain and trusted of my uncles were told of the twins, she only knew of the one baby. Then we moved to Washington DC, which is where I got really depressed and was hit with postnatal depression, and I had a bad time, keeping them from you was killing me, guilt was eating away at me, lack of sleep made me irrational, Ray and Carrie nearly called you so many times, but she was still out there.

I joined the FBI part time, mainly doing internet research and chasing up old friends of yours, and that's where I happened upon The Ghost, who was taking women and either killing them or keeping them for sex toys, slaves or whatever. I thought Isabel had been taken by this mystery person. There were a spate of missing women; women who worked in the sex trade and especially in your old circle. All brunettes, twenty to thirty something and vaguely looking a little like me and Isabel, some were reported missing by their parents, others by their 'boyfriends' then I remembered seeing one of these ''boyfriends' at the club you took me too, with his pet, he then came clean and told me his wasn't the only pet missing. Did you not hear the rumours Christian?"

"I wouldn't hear them Ana, I haven't been to a club since that night, and I don't have anything to do with my old circles, as you so quaintly put it, and haven't done for over three years. You were the last person I had sex with Ana."

"Really, you haven't moved on?"

"Did you?"

"No I haven't, but I had the children and I needed to find Isabel." There was a knock at the door, as Ana came out of the bathroom looking fresh, and like the Ana that I remembered.

"Come on the cars here and the twins are in their seats, they want their mom and dad."

"We're coming. Ana is ready now. We will talk more later on Ana, **_but for now our children, need us both_**." She came towards me, and I stepped back. I wasn't ready to forgive her, not yet anyway. I saw the hurt in her eyes, because what I saw was how I looked for three fucking long years, hurt. "No Ana, it can't be that simple, I need time, time with my children, then I need time to forgive you, or try to, I don't even know if I can. Come the car is waiting." We headed out and Stephan, the pilot was waiting. "Get a cleaning crew in and strip it from top to bottom please Stephen, and have security watch their every move and then get to the nearest nice hotel and put it on the card. Is Julie and the other girl here still?"

"Sir, they are on their way back to Seattle, this has been too much for them. They were dismissed by Taylor, and he has all ready arranged for a specialist team to be here within the hour, to do the required clean up. Miss Steele, nice to see you again and might I just say the children are a delight."

"Thank you Stephan, I didn't think you'd remember me." He smiled and disappeared to his cabin.

"Ana, stop being over friendly with my staff, you are all ready in line for a spanking like you wouldn't believe, don't make it worse."

"Yes Sir, how mad are you right now?" She fucking went there...

"Palm twitchingly so, I could literally spank your fucking ass red raw Anastasia, I don't need your smart mouth, just your honest one. Only you do this to me, make me angry sad and happy in one fucking breathe!"

"I feel the same about you, angry sad and god I want to... No, I'm not going there I see the look. I am going to fight for us Christian, you will love me again."

"That's a not necessary, because I already love you Ana, I just don't trust you right now and I can't see that happening any time soon."

"You will, I promise you over the next few days, I will earn your trust and I will never take your children from you ever again."

"We'll see Anastasia, we'll see, now get in the back with the twins." She smiled as I held her hand as she got in the middle of the seat. Yep, trouser action and the first in three fucking years, I thought the fucker had lost the will to live...

After our motorcade arrived at a local hotel, I didn't ask where, but apparently, it's not the best, but it was the only one they could empty in the time frame, the other guests were moved to a better hotel, and their stay in the upgrade was all paid for by Taylor. Uncle Donald used his presidential powers and made it happen. I noted Ana hadn't left the children alone as they sat in their seats; she was sat in the middle of them both, holding their hands and kissing their little faces. I wouldn't or couldn't separate them, even if I was mad at her, I couldn't punish them. I watched from the front seat as Taylor drove us there. I listened to the voices of my family in the back seat as Taylor stayed silent and we watched.

When we got there the awkwardness between Ana and I was apparent, I had Teddy in my arms and Ana held Phoebe, her parents and uncles distributed themselves on the middle floor, surrounding our suite, apparently we were sharing, as we still needed to talk. Security and the many teams of agents were spaced throughout the hotel; it looked like something from a disaster movie, organised chaos was what Carrie shouted as they headed through the next door to our suite. Taylor with the help of Carrie will go for clothes later we need fresh clothes for everyone in the morning. We carried our children to the hotels family sized suite, there is two bedrooms and a couch bed thing, it's not the best, but it is the safest.

"Mommy, I'm tired now." Phoebe declared, and just as Teddy asked for food, food I need to feed them I know they were looked after on the plane, Julie and the new girl cooed over them most of the time. Ana called down for several dishes from off the menu, plus warm milk for the children and two bottles of wine for us, she said we would need it, as it's going to be a long night. When the food arrived, we sat around the table and I watched as they ate with gusto, this really pleased me, that they weren't picky eaters. I joined them in their mac and cheese, with sausages and beans, they like to mix and match and again I was just amazed at the amount they had eaten. Ana then poured their milk into their Sippy cups and we each held a twin and watched as they drank their milk, finally they were fed changed and watered, before falling asleep in our arms. I am really enjoying this quiet time before the storm, I watch as Ana comes nearer to me, she smiles and had even more tears in her eyes.

"I never thought I would see them again, they said we were to be shot when the money men came back." She kissed our son and the tears flowed down her cheeks, as she leaned over and stoked our daughter's hair. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be fine, but I don't lie, I can't, not anymore, it's the truth or nothing, and being like that these past three years has alienated me from my family and staff, some quit and others stay around, but hate me.

"Ana, you're safe now. Don't cry you will wake them, here put them on the big bed in here and throw the pillows around them. It's a fair tumble if they fall out of the bed."

"Okay, after you and Christian, thank you for coming for them."

"I didn't have much choice, and I only met them on the plane before takeoff."

"I know, but thank you for not, you know, blaming them."

"I don't blame them and I really don't blame you, not after hearing your story, but had you told me I would have disappeared with you, bought an island and we could have lived there free from worry."

"Really you would have done all that for a woman you knew one week?"

"I think so Ana, I really think I would have. We won't know now because you took that decision away from me." We placed them in the bed and we went to break bread and drink wine, or argue some more, who knows what is going to happen, but my questions need answering?

"So what else do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything, from you becoming an agent for the FBI, to the reasons again why you didn't trust me to keep you safe."

"Well, you know about the women that were missing?"I nodded. "Well, the last one to disappear, we found out about, when her 'boyfriend' phoned the tip line. Her then master, told me he had a tracking devise implanted in her, an actual pet detector rod in her shoulder, apparently she thought it was a birth control implant."

"I have heard it is done, and more than you would imagine, they take looking out for their pets to an all new level of crazy, some have a tattoo in their ear, or a tattoo somewhere that says property of and a phone number, like a dog tag."

"Don't, I have seen things and heard things I never wanted to hear again Christian looking for Isabel. Anyway, he gave me the information I needed and with the team at Quantico and my team in DC, we found her two weeks later." We had drained our glasses and I filled them both. "Eighteen months ago that was, we tracked her to the Mexican border, she was in a sack in a postal van and with her were three boys and two girls, all teenagers missing from the various neighbour hoods around New York.

We saved them and returned them to their parents, from the description of the male kidnapper, we had a photo id done of him, and he was a known paedophile, but the woman and the girls were not his choice of playthings. So why take women and girls, if not for the sex slave trade, which was where I presumed they were going. We'd stumbled on the child trafficking, by sheer chance, and then they became the priority. It's a vile trade, and they are monsters each and every one of them pray on child innocence and I will not rest until I get her, for me for you, for my children and for all the children they and she stole. We gathered from the woman Wilson was making this crossing once a month from different border crossings and from differing cities."

"How long did you chase him?"

"Wilson, I found out about him eighteen months ago and caught him and shot his balls off two weeks ago, god that felt so fucking good as I squeezed the trigger, and shit I swore excuse me for that. The children, had told me about a website they all used, and I was chasing an internet lead on Isabel at the time, one of the matches was the same Emmett Wilson, I'd happened upon months before. I still needed to find her, kill her and be by your side again, so I would go home, I'd sit and troll websites for The Ghost and Ball Park, Wilson's on-line name, he an interesting play on ball names, he used varying ball manufactures as pseudonyms too.

Christian that's all that was going through my sleep deprived brain, to find her and kill her, and all whilst feeding our babies. I'd sit with a laptop open; searching out missing women, hoping someone had saved me the job of killing her, which though seemed to end, the pets stopped disappearing at the same time Wilson became known to us as a person of interest? Eighteen long hard months ago, we made horrific discoveries, when we noticed children's disappearances started. We believe Amanda Edwards, was the last pet to be taken. Then young girls who looked like me, and boys who looked like you; their ages varied between nine and sixteen, had been taken and targeted, and all of them were at some point on a vile grab to order paedophilic web site, then we decided to use an old photo of me from my teens, to lure Ball Court and The Ghost; I wanted them to find me, I looked like their type, both as a child and a woman."

"Ana, Amanda was an old submissive of mine."

"I know, luckily you have my cousin on staff, and he confirmed your whereabouts when she went missing."

"I have someone watching me?"

"You do as luck would have it, Isabel Lomax, Leila Williams and Amanda Edwards were the only ones of the fifteen to disappear before I could get the rest to a safe house, and all the others are safe and well, though poor Leila hasn't turned up yet. As a matter of fact Christian, it was Amanda who was working with Elena, she got her to deliver Susannah's finger, she lived in New York at the time, she was the missing goon, she told me she had seen me in New York with her master, imagine my surprise with that one. It seems I am the 'Sub Club special' the one that won their masters heart, in their weird circle I'm a super sub, ha if only they knew the real me and you back then! They meet once a year to celebrate your birthday by the way." I then take in she said Leila's name, obviously nobody has told her anything, of course, she hasn't been debriefed, yet.

"Ana have you asked your Uncle why they thought you were dead?"

"No, I thought they just presumed I was dead, because of where I was going and failure to communicate without a phone whilst locked in a root cellar, you know it made it wasn't possible to make the required six hourly call in, why did they think I was dead, you're right. They were very excited to see me, and Uncle David didn't say a thing when I did call, when we were back on US soil. Only that we were to get ourselves to McAllen, were a plane would waiting for us?" I sighed and explained why she was presumed dead,

"Ana, they were sent a clip of film, time and date stamped, it clearly showed someone like you, very like you, I might add having her brains blown out, not a nice thing to watch and in their grief, they assumed it was you who Isabel, The Fucking Ghost, had shot. I saw the clip and yes it could have been you, had you stood tall and fought as she pulled the trigger, that's when I knew it wasn't you, you Anastasia Steele wouldn't bow to anyone, not my Ana."

"Your Ana, you still think of me as your Ana?"

"I always will Ana. They then went into kicking my ass mode for watching it over and over, but it just confirmed to me, that the woman was Leila not you, Taylor agreed with me as did they when they watched the horror unfold on the big screen in the plane."

"They what, kicked your ass, as in actually hurt you, why, for what knowing it wasn't me? It seems I have some butts of my own to kick."

"No Ana, they thought I was just a twisted fuck, and given they knew about my past, they perhaps thought that was how I got my kicks, go easy on them. Now, tell be about my adoring fans then and this sub club?"

"Really, you want to know about them Christian?" I nod my head.

"Since Welch went, I haven't been able to find any of them and I know why now. They were hidden by the man himself, he's still not working for me again." Then it hit me, who alibied me, the new head of security is called Paul Simpson, is he a cousin, because I heard an uncle in the plane being called Simpson, "Gah, they are all being replaced, Ana!"

"Christian, they are not a threat to you, me or the twins; the subs were potential victims, and that's all you need to know why you were locked out, but before you go all deep and worrisome, as I know you will, I had them hidden as best I could, to save them from the same fate as Amanda and poor Leila. I met them all by the way and they all like, love or idolise you. I was sick the first time I did the talk, with the younger ones, because they were so in love with you, even now half of them would willingly sub for you. The older ones I was okay with, sort of they wanted to mother you, in their sick and twisted way.

They meet for your birthday, and they would swap notes and reminisce about the whips, chains and kinky crap. It was really funny too, seeing them, because they all looked like me but older. They wear their hair in a long braid, and wear your favourite clothes. Clothes you picked with them, or had Acton pick for them, and they all have an infinity mark and two hearts in the knot necklace they wear, they are freaky bitches all of them, and at the first years reunion, they sat me at the head of their table, we all looked like we were on a family outing. I have done lots of digging and you, you liar, you never swapped my darling Wanda for a red Audi, you bought me my own submissive red Audi, they were called by the clan, the submissive special, and by the way you own me another Wanda." Her mood begins to get more relaxed, the wine is making her this way.

"Would you have taken it?"

"Nope, I would not have. So where were we?" I filled her drink again and opened the bottle for me.

"Oh god, and that's all out there is it, you know, they all know, your father and your uncles?"

"They knew everything as soon as your plane wheels took off from Portland, on the way to Henry's funeral."

"Okay then, I think? More wine this is going down to easily."

"No, we have two little ones who can't have drunken parents, can we have water?"

"Whatever you want, Ana, just continue the story so we can get some semblance of sleep!"

"Do you sleep well, because I can't and don't anymore?"

"Me neither, it's been a long time since I slept all night or over slept."

"Can we finish this talk again, I'm really tired."

"Yeah, that would be good, where do you want to sleep Baby?"

"With the twins, I need to have them close by. The beds big enough for four, you on one side, me on the other, they can be our barrier. You and me are not going there again are we?" She almost started to cry again.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know I love you and I always will; but right now having an intimate relationship with you is way down the line. Maybe in time Ana, I can, I mean we can try again, but for now let's just be their mom and dad?"

She looked so upset. I'd lied for the first time in three years; I could easily fuck her brains into next week, and slap her buttocks red raw, for the angst she has put me through. I just need to know, is she going to run again, because with this lot, they could be stolen from me and I'd never see them again? Losing her once was one too many times, but losing the three of them is never happening again. We undress and she wears my clean shirt and I sleep in a clean tee shirt and my shorts. We dim the lights low and each take our side of the bed with the twins nestled between us, our hand clasp together over them, and I finally sleep soundly for the first time since I left her in New York...

The Ghost's POV:

"Well what information do you have?"

"They escaped; they took the cars and are back in Texas. We were too late getting Jesus, to tell us where they were hiding them."

"Where did they go and why did nobody fucking stop them? We pay the federalizes enough to stop their damned cars." I'm surrounded by fools.

"They saw you with the gringos and didn't wish to stop you, they knew you were busy. Our man at the boarder took a copy of their paperwork before he let them through and he saw them use the American border patrols phone, they have a plane to catch at McAllen, they are heading for New York, their flight plan says they take off soon, should we follow them to New York?"

"No, I know where they are going. I will take over. It looks like I have a few loose ends to tie up. Good work Carlos, your bonus for finding this out is not being fucking shot between the eyes for not finding Agent Steele, now find me a plane to get me there as soon as possible..." It looks like I am in for a very fruit full return to New York, a gray couple of days in New York, yes that will bring a smile to my face... I'm coming to get you, your whore and your bastards, I may even keep the children as my little pet projects, now there's a thought... I get two Grey babies for the price of one, thanks to Uncle Mark I know more than they think I know. I know about the safe house in New York, and it is all ready wired and the one in Brooklyn too... Watch out New York, Isabel Lomax is on her way to town, for a show down...

* * *

Sorry they are shorter quicker chapters leading to the end of this story...


	20. Chapter 20

As it has been pointed out, there are only a few things here very trilogy like, El James owns the rights to some of the names used, everything else is mine, if I wanted to do a ode to fifty I would, but it was done so well before... Everyone loves a billionaire love story... Read or not read, no comments or leave a review, like or dislike, it's all good just don't say anything about grammar. I'm fed up of writing I am dyslexic, get over it I have had too, I don't need to be told I make mistakes, **_NEWS FLASH_**, I know all ready...

* * *

Chapter 20:

Aspen, snow angels and family:

C POV:

I'm awoken with a finger jabbing my eye, when I open mine only to see two pairs of gray eyes are looking into mine.

"Told you it not hurt..."

"Mommy said not's to wake him up..."

"I not ma finger dids..."

"Phoebe, he look real mad..." I close my eyes and listen to their voices, hushed mutters and sighs, Phoebe is the leader and Teddy, he seems a little quieter than his sister, she is going to be my Achilles Heel, she then laughs...

"No, see he asleep gain, you poked him with your finger now..." Oh hell no, the last one hurt.

"No, he shout, bear sore, gots sore head." Teddy really doesn't want to do the deed, and I am dying to laugh, as Phoebe seems about ready to start jumping on the bed, as her knees and tush move up and down.

"Bear, where a bear, we left our bears at home?" I can't pretend any longer to be asleep and as they get close to my eyes again, my arms sneak from under the sheet and as they do, I grab them both and hug them tightly, they scream, laugh and try to escape my grip. I wake up for the first time ever to being a father; fucking hell, this feels wonderful...

"Good morning sleepy head, breakfast is here, just how did they awaken you?"

"A finger press from our daughter, to my eyelid..."

"I was just seeing your eyes still gray Daddy."

"Are they still gray Miss Grey..."

"Huhh, they are gray Daddy Grey." I sit up and watch as Ana sorts out their breakfast plates and nods for me to bring them to the table.

"Did you sleep well Ana?"

"I did Christian, very well. Our children wanted feeding; I presume your breakfast requirements are the same, egg white omelettes, fruit, juice and strong coffee?"

"I like the odd pancake and bacon rasher too, but yes I eat whatever Gail provides for me."

"You still have Gail and Jason with you, I see you have Luke and Samantha too, I'm glad you kept them, they tailed me right to Uncle David and then nobody was getting to me." Now I feel a shit.

"Actually, I dismissed them, Taylor re hired them, I was distraught and stupid. I begged you to leave me Ana, I thought..."

"No more Christian, we can't turn back the hands of time. I don't want the twins hearing how stupid their dad was, and how selfish their mom is. I want to, if we can, work our way out of this quagmire of mistrust and hate we seem to have? Understandably, in your case, you missed out on more, I just missed you and the children well, they missed more than they ever should have, and for that, I am never going to be able to make it up to you, to them or to any of you. I should have told you, I know that now, one day you believe me, but for now, take your children to the toilet, Phoebe is busting to go, that jumpy up and down thing is normally your first warning she needs her potty, if we are travelling today, put them both in a pull up, please, accidents happen, a lot..." I sit and watch as she uncovers our dishes. She smiles as the twins go with me to the bathroom, when we have all finished with washing and wiping their hands, they hold mine and we go to show Ana their hands, wow they didn't have to be dragged kicking and screaming, I'm impressed.

As we sit down to breakfast, and we are joined by Taylor. Ana had ordered him to the room, she dishes him out some food, and he is about to refuse when Phoebe tells him to sit down it was rude to stand. He smiles that Elvis smile he has and eats. I indicate no job talk at the table. When breakfast is finished Ana takes the children to clean up, brush their teeth and change, she says she could be a while, apparently Taylor went overboard on little girl dresses, and Phoebe is loving them all, so much so she wants them all on at the same time. Teddy, he looked at his and wasn't that impressed. Ana smiles and I smile back; the ice caps are melting slowly. I know last night we simply stared at each other all night, my hand never leaving hers.

"Sir, New York is a no go, as is Brooklyn and Seattle, there has been unauthorised activity in neighbouring condos, homes or apartments, on checking Brooklyn there were motion sensors and attached cameras set to record to an outside source, as yet unidentified. They have used crawl spaces and roof tops to get in. I have taken the liberty of sending three undercover teams to each of the properties, and there is an Ana and a Christian in all three properties. We will be flying to Aspen, we have secured your parents home there and Elliot, Kate and Ava are already there on vacation.

I have sent the jet to Seattle and hired a plane to go to New York and the FBI plane is heading to DC with the guys and the third set of decoys, using a unknown alias, we are flying commercial, all be it we have had to book all the seats in first class, so there is less chance of them noticing that flight. We also are lead to believe a private leer jet left Quetzalcoatl International Airport, late last night; flight plan listed as a medical trip for a Miss Jane Doe, going to JFK, apparently a car crash victim returning home, the cover story didn't bode well with Welch. The tip line paid off too, we had a tip Isabel was heading to Brooklyn. The caller said they didn't want the Loca woman back, and told us where she was heading. I would guess they have had enough of her too?"

"Have the uncles been informed?"

"Yes and the airport is expecting them any time. However, as you and Miss Steele stated you needed time alone and you needed the extended break from working. Aspen would be easier for us to secure, your home there is all ready secure and there is only one road in and one out."

"Taylor, thank you, you are rehired, and I know I was an ass. I am learning to appreciate not everything you are told, do you pass on, and I guess you only do that for a very good reason. So with that said, rehire who you need hire for the bigger security team, just make sure my family are safe."

"Sir that is all I have ever done. Miss Steele never told me where she was, she just said she was fine, nor did she tell me about the babies, or you would have been told. That must have been a damned hard choice for her, not one I would have made, and seeing you with them and how good a father you are, well she must be feeling pretty damned bad." I nod my head, I realise too, the choice was wrong, but it was one she thought was right for our children's safety.

"I don't doubt it; look make arrangements for Gail to be flown to Aspen. The pair of you need take it easy there, or you can fly home, crap, where is Gail, you said it wasn't safe at Escala?"

"She will be waiting in Aspen; your housekeeper wasn't expecting you, and is in Europe with her children, so Gail flew down this morning, to ready the place, and get the children suitable clothing and beds, she was a little shocked at the shopping list requirements. I will leave you and Miss Steele to tell her why."

"My parents were flying in at the weekend; please do not tell them where we are the weekend is soon enough, my mother will want to be there today too, and Ana and I need a few days, together."

"Given these past three years, and your need for seclusion, which by the way, they don't understand, but they have respected your wishes. You need to get back to normal, they can no longer make do with the occasional grunt and visit from you, especially your mother, if you feel like this with your children, think about how she feels, you may be older, but you are still her baby, she had just got used to those hugs too."

"I know, but they wanted me to meet other women, and the last function we went to was the last straw, my mother foisting me off with her single colleagues all night." I sigh. "I know I'm a disgrace to them and a bad son. I know Jason I really do. I will make things better for them. You need to speak out more."

"Ha, and get dismissed more than four times a week is that wise Sir?"

"I always hire you back."

"You do that Sir..."

"When are wheels up?"

"Three hours, remember check in times and queues?" God, that's why I don't do commercial, he taps his nose, the bastard is enjoying this... He leaves and I go to shower and change. I walk in on Ana, fuck I forgot for a minute.

"Sorry, Ana I am so sorry..."

"Mom and Dad came for the kids, they used their door. Don't be sorry, you've seen it all before, well apart from this extra weight, weight I can't seem to shift." Is she kidding me, is this a trick question, because she is no bigger than she was the last time I saw her?

"Yeah, but it's been a while, since I saw so much of you..." My eyes scanned her body, my brain ticked and yep my dick twitched, actually more like he pitched tent...

"Christian, have you never been with anyone else?" Who, what, why did she ask me that? Oh god Ana, you were the first of many things for me and the first to break my heart, I couldn't do all that again, when I'd left her I swore never to fall so head first in love again. I need her so badly right now; I need to be buried deep within her, I need this pain to go away, the dull ache I feel seeing her again. Knowing that she fucked me over, and in some way, I played a part in her decision to do as she did; I walked away from her, not the other way around, so it was my fault too. I wanted to sex away the problem, I wanted sex, and I wanted intimacy and above all a good hard fuck...

"No, I didn't Ana. I work out a lot more run more and generally do a lot more of everything else, I have been celibate, for three years." My dick groans, well it actually gets heavier and needier.

"Oh...?"

"Hu, yeah, it's been tough, you know how much I liked, loved and needed you, I craved the need for the closeness we had, the sex, the kisses the simple things like holding your hand and kissing those lips..."

I walk towards her naked body that she hasn't once hidden from me and as I do, she bites her fucking lip; my clothes come off... I'm being drawn in by her eyes and that body, I don't know where my make her suffer resolve has gone, but before I know it we are fucking hard in the shower, and its well over due. We grunt, kiss and hammer home our needs, with a caveman like lust, and as I have her hard against the tiles, she looks at me and smiles, and goads me into pounding harder, she screams at me for more, for harder...

"Punish me Sir..." I heard that right and as my balls swing under me, they slap her hard, fuck this I can do all fucking morning, I slam, pound, fuck, fuck hard, lose myself. I treat her to the hard punishment she seems to crave and bite her nipple as I do, I hold her hands away from my chest...

"Ana, you don't want me to punish you believe me, I'm fighting everything I have here not to hurt you..."

"Welcome back Mr Grey. Sir, punish me Sir, please I deserve to be punished..." I'm gone...

"I wouldn't say welcome back, just yet Miss Steele; your ass is still to be spanked hard."I drop her hands as I need and crave her touch.

"Really Mr Grey, what like this?"

She slaps my ass and as she does, I slam harder into her, slap, again and I pound harder and harder into her. Again, she slaps, and as she does, she bites her lip, that was like igniting a tinder dry bush with a match, and I let lose a series of hard thrusts into her, all whilst kissing her and biting her lip. I know she has come twice all ready, as she still grips me in her unique way as she does. I am close so fucking close, and as she slaps and grabs my backside, as she comes again, I slam so hard I hear her cry out.

"Yes, that's right; hurt me like I deserve to be hurt, fuck me hard punish me for the twins for being a bitch, Sir."Shit, I was too rough with her and as I feel my hotness enter her, I kiss her gently as I continue the slow upward thrusts, my god I won't be able to walk for the rest of the day.

"Is that all you've got, did I not hurt you Christian, did I not steal over three years of memories?" She is goading me and as she does, something clicks in my head, a dormant cell ignites, and he's back. I grip her hands and pin them to the wall.

"So, you want hard, you want forgiveness, you want me to fuck you like a submissive, fine, don't look at me Anastasia. Take this you bitch; you fucked me over and for what fucking leaving you, for your fucking own fucking sake? You fucked me over you bitch, you will fucking never be able to give me your stolen moments with my fucking kids, you fucking bitch, you fucking nasty vindictive bitch, take this for taking my children away, you bitch. Fucking take this for taking this away from me and take this you selfish bitch, because I fucking love you Anastasia Steele and you fucking broke my heart..."

I couldn't stop the words from falling out of my mouth; I pulled hard at her hair and with each hard thrust into her, she rose a few inches into the air and gripped me tighter. I slammed hard into her over and over repeating the bitch thing over and over, and then as I came hard again, she cried out the dreaded word, red.

My better judgement had got the better of me, she had remembered and used the safe word, and I'm thankful she had used it, or I never would have stopped. She was hung from my shoulders and her legs untangled from my waist, and as my body had her pinned against the shower wall, she cried, and I joined her. Our joint sobbing was emotional, we were raw, our thoughts were irrational and those last actions were, so deep and soul destroying. My head rested on her shoulder and hers was buried in mine.

"So, I have just had my first punishment fuck..." I looked deep into her eyes, they are filled with tears, what the hell did she goad me for, if she didn't want me to react that way?

"Ana, I'm sorry that was cruel of me I was..."

"...You were just nothing, you gave me what I wanted I deserved that hard fuck, it was well overdue Christian, I needed you to tell me, show me, hurt me, make me pay for what I did, and as you called me those things, it hurt. Now, can you put me down, please?" She wipes away my tears, my fucking tears whilst hers still fall freely.

"Ana, I'm a mess I'm sorry, but I love you what else can I say? I just needed you, I wish it hadn't been so rushed, so horrid, so, so awful, rough, wild and so hard, but I needed to own you and get you to feel what I felt disgust, hurt and the pain, and when you begged me to tell you and show you how I felt, that's when the words..."

"Christian, please don't cry, I am sorry and I love you too, so much so it hurt every time I thought of you. I always hoped you would be free, when I next saw you, but I also know a man has needs and that's what was killing me, about you and me, the great sex and your massive appetite for it. I was so sure you would go back to them again, back to being cruel hard and dark..."

"Ana, we were ruined by something so stupid, and as simple as not talking to each other, and listening Baby, you never fucking listened to me..."

"Christian, I'm sorry..."

"Ana I know Baby, I know..."

"Christian that was amazing, it was more than I deserved, the bitch thing I really deserved, it hurt, but I deserved it Christian."

"That will never happen again, I will never call you that again, it was like a release though, as soon as I said it again and again, it freed the hate, from my thoughts, and it's all gone Baby, all of it gone, it was too hard hating you when all I wanted to do was love you. I will however, show you more of the tender love you deserve later tonight, I need to show you how much I love you, now get dressed, if I put you down can you walk?"

"Hu, you just about you fucked me into submission then..." She winked...

"Not quite Anastasia, but I will one day..."

"Where are we headed, and when do we leave?" I kissed her again and held her; she is still here, and not screaming at me to leave.

"We are taking our family to Aspen, Elliot and Kate are there with their month old daughter Ava, they needed their alone time, my mother and the grandmothers don't leave them alone..."

"Oh Christian I missed it, them and their wedding, I'm a crappy girlfriend, mother, friend and everything else, I have been too wrapped up in finding Isabel and the twins to think straight, god for a supposed bright woman, I suck at friendship..."

"What wedding? They're living in sin and loving it, as to crappy friend, yeah I agree, one hundred percent, but you make up for it with being a great mom and a very cool super spy, my super spy and my children's feisty mom, Baby you are a wonderful mom."

"Really, you think I'm a wonderful mom, speaking about mom's what about yours?"

"Really, you want to know how Grace is, don't worry, you will see my mother and father soon, they will be there at the weekend, so we have a few days, to you know, settle our children in and meeting the family."

"Now I am actually scared Christian..."

"If I'm dealing with it they can too, are you okay? I mean I was rough with you, rougher than I needed to be?"

"Stop, you needed it, though the bitch comment threw me a little, but it was so damned sexy as you said it, my brain wanted you to spank me and make me feel like I was being punished. I'm surprised you haven't found a club here and really had taken it out and me like the old Christian would have I mean. I'm sorry, what I did was unforgivable, how can you be so..."

"...Forgiving? I can be nice occasionally, and you're right, the old me would have enjoyed the punishment aspect of whipping you into shape, the new me is going to be a loving father and husband, and who says I won't tie you down, but not in the way you are thinking Ana..."

"You are getting married, we did that and you are getting married, but wait you said, you said there was nobody else, Christian you lied, that was cruel, that was..."

"...That was me telling you **_we_** are getting married and soon, Ana, I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I told my mother I'd met the woman who I'd spend each morning waking up to. I had asked you to move in with me, because I wanted to see you every morning, and then I intended to ask you to make it all legal, with the intended knee drop and the ring, after I'd asked Ray and your uncles on the camping trip, that Saturday. That was why I was so nervous of meeting them; I needed their blessing.

I still have the ring in the safe at Escala. I just knew I was running before I could walk, but you have been the biggest and best part of my life, ever and then literally I ran away from it all and from you and sealed my own fate, I realise some of this is my fault Ana. I know there are things we should have done differently, I should have stopped, I should have come to bed and made love to you, I should talked and ask you what to do, all the things we did rightly or wrongly, we did because we loved each other.

Ana I have never stopped loving you, but for now rehashing they whys and what if's, is just us running around in circles, chasing our own mistake filled tails, and we are getting nowhere fast. I have decided to stop judging your foolish and yet reasonable reasoning's, for our miserable three years apart, I also realised that seeing you sleeping last night, with our children, was what I want every day and night. I can't lose you again; I won't lose you again Anastasia."

"Oh hell Christian, why did you ever think you hadn't got a heart?"

"Until I met you I hadn't, now I have and I don't want it breaking again, I love you, and for a bright and supposed crack ace spy thing, you really thought I meant I wanted to marry someone else?"

"Um... Well seeing as you put it like that then, I guess we could all get the same name."

"Really that's you saying yes?"

"That's me saying how soon..."

"Fuck me..."

"Yes please Mr Grey..."

As we seal our engagement with a kiss, I hold her tightly as we wash our sins away again. As we get ready, two little people appear at my side, I am thankfully dressed, as is Ana, and they have two teddy bears with them and are showing them off.

"We left our ones Pappy bought us new ones see Daddy." I see the very fluffy teddies and look them over pulling the glass eyes and ears, just so there is no choking hazard.

"No ripped his ear off I spank you Daddy..." Really my daughter is gonna spank me?

"I not happy if you breaked him 'eva." Teddy inspects his bear.

"Daddy is just doing what I do Baby, making sure none of their bits are loose, and that they don't need to go to teddy bear hospital, okay?"

"Okay, that's all right then, do they need go hospital?"

"No Teddy they don't, they have very good eyes and ears to look out for you. Now where is Pappy?"

"Givin' you space..." Phoebe has re-inspected her teddy, and she shrugs her shoulders. "Bear fine, no spank, no naughty steps for Daddy." I smile. With that, Ray knocked and entered our room.

"Sorry about those two, they were meant to be napping; you two will be the death of me."

"Ray, they were just showing me their teddies, thank you."

"We left their other ones at their Great Grammys place. They are still on their beds, and haven't moved, so these were bought to watch them." He winks and then I realise they are nanny cams, of some sort. Wow, he does watch over them. Why does that not surprise me, when that is all he has ever done for Ana?

"Can I have whatever it is you have in the bears, shot into their moms, backside please?"

"Who says I haven't all ready thought of that myself. Now we have to be off in ten minutes, have you two come to some nice way of getting along?"

"We, or rather I have, and I need to ask you a question later, if that's all right?"

"If it's what I think, then the answers yes, as long as it's because you love her, and not just for the children, they will be going nowhere any time soon without you."

"Thank you Ray, I was going to ask you at camp, before my past imploded with my future. I will see to it she wants for nothing Ray, and both Ana and I have agreed that we both did what we did and we were both wrong and that we are no longer looking back but forward."

"See I knew you just need time, didn't think it would be done so quickly Son, but I'm glad you can see she loves you, she never stopped Son, she never stopped. With that said five minutes Annie five minutes..."

I hear her call back from the lounge area and smile as she says yes sir. Get down you are not in for more bedroom romps until tonight. My dick is alive and wants more, what the hell kind of a spell she has over me I do not know, but I am under it that's for sure. I also have Ray's permission to marry his daughter, I intend to do it Aspen and as soon as it can be organised. Phone calls need to be made.

As we drive to the airport, Ray gets word the girl was not in fact a Jane Doe, her parents were with her and that information was planted, to make us follow her trail. So where did Isabel go? Ana has been told everything, we no longer keep things to ourselves is the new Grey family motto, and she was informed on the drive here of the uncles findings. The children were with their 'unkies' in the front car, my eyes never leaving their sight, but things had to be discussed before we hit the airport.

"She will have escaped by boat, there are a million places between Mexico and New York she can stop off at, it's how I would have escaped, as we will be watching airports, as she knew, thus her sending one team after the Jane Doe, thankfully the man tipping us off got one thing right. As it is she will be hard to find, they are probably using a drugs route, get Uncle Ed working the coast guards between Havana and Florida, that's the easiest pass of water between here and there to patrol, send over a the plane and do sweeps, but it's gonna be like looking for a glass fish in water."

"All ready on it Annie, and yep Ed agrees, that's the area he has been looking at. We need to catch the vile bitch, before we have to use plan B!"

"Daddy, Christian is not to be used as bait, I have vetoed that plan all along, and I will not lose him, not now, not ever."

"Anastasia Steele, soon to be Grey, you can't make that choice for me, I'm a grown assed man..."

"Who has just found his children; I want them to grow up with you, and have to worship a six by four plot in the ground, not now. I want them to have you for many more days and nights; I want you to see them go to school, graduate, get married have their own children and you can't do that if she kills you." She sobs into my chest, and I hold her tightly.

"Ana, I can look after myself and Baby I have you watching my ass too, and every top man this side of the Mason-Dixon line, watching yours, so we can do that if we draw a blank, perhaps use our wedding party, to lure her out, she will be mad as hell and perhaps off her guard."

"Our wedding, you want to try and get shot at our fucking wedding, fucking hells bells..."

"Anastasia Rose Steele, what your mouth before Daddy pops you over my knee and spanks the shit out of your backside girl, watch the potty mouth." I laugh and then look at Ana, she is like a small child and very contrite.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry but it's a no go on that plan. Don't either of you even think of it, there will be no wedding if that's the case and you can hardly have a fu...Dging wedding without me...?" She is so cute.

"I meant dear Ana, to have a special party in Seattle, for invited friends and family members, after the wedding, when we go public about our wedding and family. Before we relocate to another country, or I buy that fudging island I promised..."

"Okay then, as long as every fudging guest has a concealed weapon and there are more security than guests then yes, I may approve that plan."

"Ana, it's all right, I want to see my great grandkids, and theirs if I live that long, I expect to die of old age, be old and gray and with you for many more days and nights too. Now shush, we are here. Operation Faux wedding is only to be used as a last resort. Okay?"

"Okay, who is coming to Aspen then?" She asks as I kiss her head.

"Your mom and dad, Uncle's Paul, David, Peter, Donald and our security; they will be in my parents' home, my parents will stop with us. The rest of their teams will fly home in three planes, to make it harder to follow us. We have had the planes watched and we know who is tipping her off at the airport, they have been fed the information we are heading to New York, to one of the apartments I own. Whoever is tipping us off has been pretty damned accurate in the info he has been feeding us."

"She earns millions, so they want what she has, they hated her and feared her, and why they hadn't shot her between the eyes before now is a mystery. Anything can be bought for a price in Mexico, and I mean anything. I'd like to know how she does it and who she has in her pocket, and why they are in her pocket. I have a feeling it has to do with the girls that were missing, she seems to have been supplying someone with Leila and Amanda, and yes my lookalikes. Then there's still the hundreds of missing kids, I shiver thinking what has happened to the lost children. I will find them though or as many as I can..." I agree and hold her tightly as we make our way to the giant conference room at the airport, where Ana and I change clothes to match the ones of the three faux Ana's and Christian's!

"I don't like the look of those Christian's Christian?"

"Umm my Ana's though are nearly as good as my Ana." She punches me playfully, I hope.

"Say that again..."

"Nope... You may have broken my arm..."

"Say the 'my Ana' part Dumbo..."

"My Ana, you are my Ana, my Ana, my Ana, my soon to be wife Ana."

"I like that even more... My Christian..." We snuggle with the children as we move to a smaller room and the groups take to their differing planes, they each have a dummy child with them, even we were not that stupid to have used a real child. We then go and blend in the first class departure lounge, none of us sitting too closely together, and the twins are asleep in their stroller with Carrie, it seems they are easier to hide and control in that? I also presume they do get tired and still use it, there are still more things to discover, I guess? I watch as our party board the plane, I am stood with Prescott and Ana is playing nice with Sawyer, a little too nice for my liking.

"Ana, my palm is twitching here..." I whisper...

"Stow it fiancé, Luke here is a hot surfer dude I picked up on Isla Blanca, he's a little harmless fun, aren't you lover?" Luke shakes his head.

"No Miss Steele, I am not having fun here, stop it the boss has suffered enough these past few years, quit whilst you're still ahead."

"I like your new boy Anastasia; he speaks with great wisdom, now Luke unhand my fiancé."

"I think Sir we are being watched, the guy at the security desk is making a call... Taylor, we have a situation..." He looks at the guy and goes to see what the problem is, he returns laughing.

"They were gonna stop Sawyer here for a cavity search, I had Uncle Donald flash a badge and they have told him you are in WHITSEC. He has stood down..."

"Hahahaha, oh god that is so funny Luke, the surfer dude is a drug mule kingpin informant!" Ana is laughing like I remember her giggle and her unusual snort. "Oh hell your face is hilarious, Luke."

"Miss Steele we will fall out in a moment, really they think I'm a surfer dude drug mule, I feel hurt, and these clothes were bought by a moron."

"Hey that would be your moron boss, and I'm stood here too remember?"

"I notice you got normal clothes T."

"I came prepared, you were told to grab your grab bag, is it my fault you picked up your roommates bag?"

"Yeah well, I only realised when we were at the damned airport, imagine my surprise when I got asked did I pack my own bag, said yeah and then she pulled out a fucking dress and six inch strappy heel's and a bright red wig and all her assorted feminine products."

"Really Luke...?"

"Really Ana, she's under cover this week in a strip club, and she will be pissed off, she took my bag to work with her..."

"She could rock the bodyguard look if she plays it right." We didn't blend too well boarding the plane; we were all laughing too much. The twins were still sleeping when Ana and I took to our seats, their luggage and stroller were stowed and I relaxed as the cabin was secured. Nobody was getting past Luke, Samantha or Jason. I really did relax. Ana was by my side and was sat staring at Teddy; he was waking and grumpy on Rays lap. I placed him in the seat next to me, and as if connected Phoebe rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily around.

"We going to Sea Tattle Momma, Daddy is Sea Tattle nice?"

"It's very nice Sweetheart, but no we are going to play in the snow, build a snow man and have a snowball fight, would you like that?"

"Snowmen and can we make an Olaf, can we build a snow man?" I smile as she starts to sing... Ana laughs and sings along with her, about letting go... I have and now for the fun...

* * *

So snowmen, fun time, family time, time for reunions, a wedding, snowmen, snow ball fights and the phsyco, will she find them or will they find her...


	21. Chapter 21

As it has been pointed out, there are only a few things here very trilogy like; E L James owns the rights to some of the names used, everything else is mine.

* * *

Chapter 21:

Married with children:

C POV:

After just over an hour in the air, we land at Houston, I am expecting to queue for another plane only to see that Jason has hired a private jet to take us the rest if the way to Aspen, I have never been more happy to get in a plane, with just my family in it.

"Jason your pranks are not that great for my nerves."

"Sir, I had to change the flights, when I realised the stop over time was too long. I knew the thought of the three hours in Houston were even more _than my nerves_ could handle, let alone yours, Teddy and Phoebe would have been more at risk from boredom, than The Ghost." I shiver at the mere mention of her alter ego. Ana and I have been busy on the flight here, they know we intend getting married, but well I hope they like the next bit of wedding news as much as they did the first lot.

"Ray, Carrie, family. Ana and I have decided, we have rushed very rashly and very unlike either of us it has to be said, into getting married on Friday, we both know what we want, and it is what I have wanted for a long time. My parents arrive at ten, and we are getting married at two, I have a friend who is a retired judge and he will marry us there at the courthouse. We completed the application on line, on the plane here to Houston. We hope that all the family will be there at the courthouse in Pitkin to see us get married, the ceremony will be short and sweet, but when things have settled down and that woman is dead or imprisoned, we will do it for everyone in Seattle. Ana and I would have all ready been married now but for our stupidity." Ana holds my hand tightly. I need to breathe deeply and rein in my needs, and think of my mom and other family, because I want to rush over as soon as we land, and just sign the damned papers and have done with it.

"Good, too much time has been wasted and too many tears have been shed. Plus, I don't have to wear fancy. Suits me to a T, but Ana do you not want a wedding dress and you know the fancy clothes for the twins?"

"Dad I don't want the trappings of the big white wedding, we will roll up get the paperwork done and go for a very expensive meal, my fiancé can at least splash the cash for that."

"Ana, your fiancé can splash the cash for lots more things, like taking all the ladies for their dresses and our children for the fancy clothes."

"I have money Christian; I still have the money from the Portland land deal. My folks put half of the money in the bank and it sits there gaining interest, I am a woman of simple means and I have a high paid job at the FBI, Mr Grey..."

"My mistake, of course you can use your money, I was overstepping the boundaries again wasn't I?"

"Just a little Christian, just a little, but you're learning."

We are back in the air before the others have even checked in for their flights to where ever they were going, me, I'm flying my family to complete us. Ana and I tap away on the keyboards of our laptops as the children run my security and their uncles ragged... Hyper little cute things that they are, I keep stopping to look at them and smiling... I wonder if the things I emailed Gail for have arrived, as soon as I knew Gail was going, I went into super crazed dad mode and hit my plastic hard, I will await the fall out when we get to Aspen. Ana is beavering away on her laptop and I know it's not ordering ski wear... We have drinks and the children have their warm milk and sandwiches as I fuss over them, much to my securities amusement, I think I may have fired them all at one point again? As we land Ana stretches and fuck me I wanna do her right there on the fucking plane...

"Now where are these cars? I can't wait to meet Gail; Jason is she okay with all the extra work our sudden appearance has caused?"

"She has been waiting a long time to see the woman who changed our boss, she has help and everything is in place, did you not expect his Lordships plastic to have been used? Sir, the cars are here and there are four, Reynolds and the others arrive later tomorrow they are driving here, it is less airtime to hide and if those five hair assed marines pick a tail up god help us all."

"Jason they won't, you only employ the best. Also, can I remind you both, that I am stood here? So my family are my priority and yes I may have seen to it their needs are met, fudge it all, you are fired again Jason Taylor." They laugh at me as I pick up my children and fuss over them. I am not letting poor Carrie and Ray get much of a look in, sorry folks these are mine for a while, and don't look at me like that Granny Carrie, I smile as she backs away. I watch as Ana stops that fucking ass from jiggling and she notices Uncle Donald on his cell phone. This doesn't look like good news...

"Uncle Donald what's the matter?"

"Nothing as yet, but her empire has crumbled in the short time between you escaping and apparently crossing the border into Texas, they thought you and she were one in the same person, she knew they would come for her and so ran like a thief in the night, with all their cash. The safe was empty and he was thought to have millions in it, so she isn't without funds.

Our informant said her ex bodyguards went in, as soon as they heard she had fled. The Nuevo Leon Drug Cartel, have seized back the compound, her lover was a bigger and more powerful rival drugs lord, to say he was shocked to find his lover and her men had left him unguarded, came as a very big surprise to him, epic in fact. He was shot by her former body guards, and they have regained what was theirs. Our informant is a man on the new guys pay role and ours. They are celebrating, whilst he is getting us all the paperwork, this woman did nothing on computer, she didn't trust them or cell phones, she went old school Ana. That's why she was hard to find."

"It explains the IP addresses, only being local café's then. She went old school, then so will we."

"He's been sending the tips in and for good reason, because they wanted her out more than we did. She and the old guy have been holed up there for over two and a half years, drugged up and loved up in the bad way, they were harsh and cruel, the woman who was their last sex toy said, she said Isabel was way crazy and stupid these past few months, and changed her security, because the Mexicans he employed, were all loyal to him, and against her and wanted her out, the old guys security were bad ass, and she pissed them off by dismissing them and putting the new guys in. Their backer and major buyer here in the states, he shipped in Mark, and that was the beginning of their downfall. He also says she is backed by an American man, with plenty of money, no names were ever mentioned, so I am running down all Marks history now. He said that she only left to come after you Baby Girl, she left her maid and the sex slave there who spilled everything, she is madder than she has ever been." I gulp as Ana takes it in her stride.

"I saw many people on the websites and from nearly every state in the US. That call narrows it down to fifty percent of the population." Ana stop with the whit; I think, but don't say, because she has her super spy head on.

"Ana he is taking the paperwork to the McAllen, the office will courier them here." Uncle Donald is still on the phone, talking to the guy, Ana and me at the same time.

"No, courier them to a third party drop off and then to another four should be good, change the packaging at each drop box and check for GPS trackers and bugs. Then send them to Christians company GEH, they can ship them here, or scan them and send them digitally, but I need her originals too, they will tell me her state of mind? I hope Bryn has the new software, and firewalls in place at GEH, as I requested?" What...

"Ana..." I ask like she has taken my control away from me.

"Do you still have Barney on the books, and with Bryn Welch back they can do the entire scanning thing can't they? Then get the originals here pronto yes?" I am stood gaping at my innocent little Ana and then at the twins; how can she be Super Mom and Super Spy all rolled up into my Ana?

"I guess so..." I say in a very inadequate voice. She is way smarter than me at all this shit, and then it hits me, as harsh as losing two years and three months with my children was, she did it for the best of reasons, I couldn't do all this and have all these people looking out for them. I hire people to do it for money, these people do it for love, a way higher currency and it is more personal than a financial reward, they have more to lose.

"So she has nothing left to lose, she is even more dangerous?" Ana asks her uncle and I see the wheels turning. Shit this made my dick twitch the last time she did this.

"Plenty, they have out a price on her head, dead or alive. Our man in there has all her child files and the women's files too, there is a USA connection Ana. He thinks the guy in New York. Our informant has been well paid by us too; he is stopping on there to help the bureau DEA guys there, as their mole."

"Get that paperwork sent to me as soon as possible. Uncle Donald, she is going to be making mistakes and reaching out, especially when she finds the imposters we placed in the buildings."

"There is no reason she will suspect anything, her spies have all turned against her and are on the new guys payroll, so she will be desperate to reach out to her guy here, when they can't deliver information. By now, she will know the gateway back to Mexico is closed, which leaves Canada, her birthplace and yes, her passports flagged, as is her description at the ports. If she gets to the US that is..."

"Ana, how the hell do you do this? I am amazed at how quickly you have worked this out, what you do and how you know what to do, Ana how?"

"Christian, this is what I have spent years doing. Don't fret; remember the chat and the ass kicking your security got, when I said I knew how to look after myself, please take it as read that I do? Come on; help me get the children in the back, have any of these got travel seats in?" Jason guides us to the Range Rover at the head of the queue. "Here Christian pass me Teddy please. He is going to be up all night, especially when they see the snow coming down, and Christian Grey, did you know its valentine's day on Friday?" God she is cute...

"I knew you weren't listening when I told you the date. Ana why do you think we are waiting, when we could just as easily do the wedding tomorrow?"

"You're parents are not here until Friday, that's what I thought?"

"Yes, they come for the snow, skiing and the Valentine's Day ball here; they come every year so it won't raise suspicion if they are being watched; besides I have upped their security too."

"Oh have you been to the last three?" She asks, does she still not believe me, about my celibacy? I lost her, my one true heart and didn't want any other woman; dear god losing her broke my heart.

"No, I haven't spent much time with my family, if truth be told, I became a little bit of a recluse. I kept myself to myself. Only working and working out day in and day out. At one point I was so low I was thinking of selling everything I had and just sailing away into the sunset."

"Christian, I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be Ana. We just keep rehashing this crap and feeling shit again." Just then, a finger came to my mouth.

"Daddy you gonna hafts to sit on naughty step." Teddy looked at me and shook his finger at me.

"Two times Daddy and times out." Phoebe and Teddy it seems were now wide awake, as it seems they heard that I was cussing. Wait 'till they meet Elliot, he swears all the damned time.

"Daddy thought you two were fast asleep, sorry." They are shaking; so I grab two blankets and wrap them each in one, we were not prepared for snow.

"It's cold Daddy. Mommy, is this where Olaf from?"

"Ana, who is this Olaf, and why do they keep mentioning him, is he an old friend?"

"Yeah, I saw him a lot, the kids love him. He is so much fun to watch."

"Ana, you said there had been nobody else."

"And Mr Grey there hasn't. I guess you haven't watched the film Frozen have you?"

"Is he in that, this guy?"

"Yeah, he is an animated snowman with a carrot for a nose and twigs for arms. The kid's favourite sing-a-long movie has been that for a while, shit you have been under a stone."

"Awes Mommy saids a bad word too."

"Sorry, but Daddy has never seen Frozen. Should we let him watch it tonight?"

"Yeahhhhhh..." I guess I am getting acquainted with Olaf, god do I feel dumb. The twin's screams of joy bring laughter to both Ana and I.

"Right is everyone in? Get us home Jason."

"Sir..."

"Jason, it's Christian, the children think you are daddies friend, so from now on its first names only."

"Si...Christian are we all ready? Strap in everyone there is fresh snow on the roads. Excellent skiing conditions are expected for tomorrow too."

"You gonna build a snowman wif us too Jasnon." Phoebe asks Jason; his face is a picture as she looks and flashes that mega watt smile of hers.

"I am Miss Phoebe, my daughter Sophie is here for the week. I am sorry, Christian but it was my week off, Gail and she arrived yesterday."

"That's fine, we sprang this on you. So how old is she Jason?" Ana asks.

"Nine going on ninety M... Ana. She, Gail and I will be in the cottage, along with Luke, Samantha and Reynolds the other guys are in the Grey's staff quarters."

"Christian, how big is your place here?"

"Ten bedrooms and I have a staff cottage with five rooms."

"Christian that's huge again, just for you?"

"Ana, I bought land and then built the house first. We had family vacations here all the time, but we always stopped in the hotel here then I bought the land and well when you see it you will see what we built, we still keep the hotel rooms on too, for security or drunken stop over's after the ball, you know Mom and her cocktail hours! Anyway, Mom and dad had their own home built next to mine, which has seven rooms, with underground staff quarters and then Elliot built his place on the land at the back of mine. I gave it to him as a gift, when he and Kate got engaged. Theirs is cosy, and it's just got the three bedrooms. My home here is used in the main as a corporate retreat, for schmoozing clients, and for my senior staff to use."

"We are honoured then?" She smiles as she says it.

"Nope, you are family Ana. Jason I am sorry I forgot about poor Sophie, make sure she is included in all our activities, and Gail too. We can all help with the cooking." He is in for a shock and awe surprise later.

"I don't think that will fly with Gail, you and she didn't speak for a week when you ruined her expensive saucepans and threw them away because you couldn't get the burnt eggs from them. I will give you your due Christian you tried every pan in the apartment before you called it quits and ordered take out."

"I got her two new sets to replace them, said I was sorry and haven't touched the new set ever, besides I wasn't rummaging in the damned bins for the damned burnt pans..." I looked at the twins. "Sorry I will sit in time out when we get home, Daddy is sorry for using a bad word." Crap fess, their mother is laughing. "Ana, palm twitching."

"Wow, I can imagine the carnage, really you couldn't get a scrubbing brush to the pans? Best you keep away from my pans then."

"Ana I thought you would come and live with me at Escala?"It seems we have issues all ready.

"The twins need a backyard Baby and room outside. I would presume they just have a balcony there?" oh crap, my dad head is right up my ass, hello colon...

"Shi...I mean I didn't think. I have other properties that are part of the real estate holdings I own and a fixer upper on the Sound I was going to knock down and build my dream home on, it's got room for the Grace and its own mooring and boat shed attached, it has a meadow and room for a couple of staff quarters. Whilst we are here I, sorry we will look at them all, the one on the Sound though is very dated; I have the photos and the drawings for the proposed new house there, you can look at them Baby and it doesn't have to be Seattle it can be anywhere."

"Okay then, so it's agreed the skyscraper in the sky is too dangerous for the twins? Christian when you see them in all their glory you will realise why they need the outdoor space. So Elliot and Kate; on the scale of one to ten, just how much are they pissed off with me?"

"Mommy..." Phoebe wags her finger, my precocious two year old is just like my sister, whom she hasn't yet met, Mia and she are so alike, it must be a little girl thing?

"I'm sorry Phoebe, it's just grownups do cuss a little, I will try to stop, its Daddies fault." I smile as she pushes my shoulder from the back.

"To answer your question Ana; you were in the high fifties, it went down a notch after they had Ava, for like a week, then it went back up because you hadn't seen her."

"I had to make a clean break from everyone; including Kate, she doesn't do covert opps well at all."

"How about the boy Jose; the guest pest, I threw out of your apartment?"

"You remembered him? I haven't seen him since that night way back when you rescued me. He I never talked again, so thanks for rescuing me Christian, and stopping with me and for giving me the world." Good, because I haven't found that fucker either.

"It was my pleasure; it seems our worlds are fascinated by the snow Ana. Skiing is out of the question, but I'm sure we could build Olaf and do some sledging, do you want to do that with Daddy?"

"Yeahhhhhh, Olaf..." They sing song together.

"I love to ski, can we take the children in those cute sledges mom's and dad's pull behind them?" Ana asks.

"I guess we could, that's a great idea, Jason can you look at getting a couple for the house? I think there are skis of Mia's here, and numerous outfits. It should be fine, as long as we are not papped, I would love to stay off the grid at least for a couple of weeks."

"Well then, a husband and wife with their two children will not be mistaken for the great mogul Christian Grey, will he, especially with the face fluff you have going on. Christian, don't shave it off, and you will be able to blend in better with us ordinary folks." Ana laughs as she rubs my face. Ha, just wait till she feels it on her pussy later I bet I can make laugh more. "It suits you in a sexy way Mr Grey!"She winks...

"Sir, Miss Steele has a point, everybody sees you clean shaven, suited and booted, because even here you shave."

"Okay, if Jason says it's okay, and my fiancé says it's okay, than I guess the beard stays. Besides it will keep my face warm and gives me an air of mystery; which means Jason, you have to change it up too, you need to really look casual, and so in the spirit of going incognito, don't buzz cut the hair, less facial shaving yourself. If they see you with me, then all my lack of shaving was for nought." I laugh as I say it.

"Sir, I could just send you out with Luke?"

"Oh, go on Jason, I wonder what you'd look like in a wig?" Ana pokes Jason in the shoulder and he laughs.

"M... Ana. I will just wear a beanie hat and scarf, I can blend if I have too." The gates come into view and my hillside hideaway will be soon in view.

"No, you have fun with Gail and Sophie. Look we are here." I say as Ana stares at the gates open and we swing into the driveway, good the grounds man has salted the road, or Elliot did.

"Christian, this is like a Swiss Chalet Hotel, oh wow, it's beautiful, look at all the icicles Phoebe, look Teddy aren't they pretty?"

"Momma they are big."

"Tomorrow how about we have them cleared Jason? I'd hate for them to snap off and hurt anyone." I eye the children. The thought you have to put in with small children is amazing, but it's not like they won't be out of my eye sight or hearing range for a long time, this raising children thing is mind boggling.

"I will see to it Sir, I mean Christian." He still hasn't got used to the informality I want around the twins. "Your brother is walking over Christian." I look over as Jason says it and watch as he walks towards the car. I climb out and embrace him tightly.

"Lelliot, it's been a long time." He hugs me back and I can hear him sigh. "I'm sorry for being a dick."

"Aww, Daddy said bad word Mommy." Elliot loosens the grip as he hears Phoebe speaking, or more specifically, the daddy thing! She is passed to me by Ana. Jason has rounded the car and taken Teddy from his seat and I help out Ana, who takes Teddy from Jason and smiles. As our family group form around Elliot, he steps towards Ana and gives her a hug.

"Welcome back Ana, no mistaking who the daddy is, wow, hello youngsters I am Uncle Elliot, who are you?" Okay that was easy, too easy. Did they know; Kate was her best friend after all?

"I am Phoebe, he is Teddy, Daddy who is he?"

"Uncle Elliot is my brother, as Teddy is yours baby, he's my big brother. Come on get inside please can Kate and Ava join us?"

"Yeah, she is sorting the Princess's food out and coming over, she is going to be either really pissed or really happy, and I can't figure her out yet. Ana can I take my nephew he's a looker. Hi little guy, how about we get you inside? I was hoping your daddy was coming, when I saw Gail and Sophie roll up and a truck with all sorts of crap follow her in. I see why there was so much now."

"We are on the run Elliot, and well we have tales to tell and I'd rather do it when these two are asleep, they have big ears and are really quite bright." I joke as he walks with my son up the steps, he keeps smiling and looking at me and then Teddy, tell me about it.

"My ears not big Daddy..." Phoebe and her mother have the same pout, and I love it.

"Point in question, made..." I hug Phoebe and hold Ana's hand as we head in. "Welcome to our Aspen home Baby." I lead them into the house, and the warmth hits us right away.

"Wow, I mean wowsers Christian, this is beautiful. New York was so elegant; this is so charming and relaxing. Let the twins down and run around they have been cooped up all day they need to run some of that energy off." Elliot lets Teddy down and sighs as he does, I know Elliot, I know. Phoebe joins her brother and they do that cute half walk half run thing they do, and run straight into Sophie.

"Hello Sophie, where's Gail?"

"I'm here Sir. Who, I mean sorry, heck, oh wow, I mean, Sir, I mean, wow these are your children, these are definitely your children, wow, I mean sorry Sir, I mean."

"Gail, yes they are Phoebe and Teddy, this is Gail and Gail these are mine and Ana's twins."

"Hu..." I laugh as Gail looks puzzled, and then Phoebe looks at Gail and then runs back to my legs.

"This lady looks after Daddy sweetheart."

"Mummy do that now..." I agree she certainly will.

"She will help Mommy, and Sophie here is Jason's daughter."

"Okay..." Sophie smiles and kneels down in front of Phoebe and is joined by Teddy, Jason and I watch as our children bond.

"Hello, I'm Sophie. Pleased to meet you. I have been helping Mama Gail get your room ready it is very pretty, and full of toys; do you want to see it, with me?" I nod as Gail shrugs her shoulders.

"Hu, you really have twins Sir..."Gail is still shocked and Phoebe is being so shy."Jason, we will be having words later, twins, Christian has twins and you didn't tell me!" I do hope Jason isn't made to sleep in the dog house. Sophie smiles as the twins hold each other.

"Come on hold my hand, it's up these stairs. Mr Christian, can they climb stairs? It's only they have no gates on them and they are wooden and if they fall." Like father like daughter, she has found flaws all ready with the house. I have a man coming in to baby proof the house, hey, what do I know of these things? Tiny hands wander they open doors and cupboards, they fall downstairs and they catch their fingers in doors, Ana smiles.

"They are very good on stairs, they need their hands free and they mountain climb them, I stand behind them or someone does, and they come down them on their bottoms. Their door will need a safety gate, as they are not used to the house. Thank you Sophie, go with her please, Daddy and Mommy will be right behind you."

"Soppy, can you picked me up." She looks at me for advice; she is too small to pick Phoebe up.

"How about I pick you both up and we see your room with Sophie. Gail did you kit out Sophie's room, and see to her clothes too?"

"I put her snow things and warmer clothes on my personal card Sir, she is Jason's daughter,however, she is in need of a few things to cheer her room up a little, which we were going to do tomorrow, now you have given her, her own room here. I didn't think it appropriate to use it on things for her."

"Point taken Gail; however, you are here for quite a while, and are here staying as family, not my employee, so please let me have the receipts. You coming here has saved me a lot of hassle Gail; and have everything Sophie needs charged to the staff card too. She is here for a while, her mother has agreed to the extended stay. Did Jason not tell you her mother has an all expenses paid world cruise to go on and will be away for two months, she will have a tutor for three days a week whilst we are here, and go to school from wherever we are in Seattle?" All point I knew Jason would agree with, he gets daddy time. I am turning softer now I am a father. I also realise the time I have robbed from him, his Sophie time.

Her face is a picture, as is Jason's, it seems I owed him an extended stay with his daughter, and I had arranged with the former Mrs Taylor to cruise the world, and it cost me a fortune in accommodation, flights, spending money and clothes, but every dollar was worth it seeing their three faces. I owe them both so much, especially for them keeping me off the dark path I wanted to head back down.

After a week of drinking and contemplating hiring a new sub, just to beat the fuck out of, I was read the riot act by Gail, she slapped me stupidly hard across my face and was told to man up, and find Ana, she hadn't even met her, and yet she knew I needed her, loved her and missed her. The first thing I did on my road to redemption was rip the playroom apart. That was the best thing I did, I worried them when I locked myself in there. However, from the cameras in there, Jason knew what I was doing was needed, because I was dismantling everything that had lost me the best thing, and it needed to be gone. The room is now totally redesigned and has its walls down and the windows are back in; it is now a glorious cosy sitting room. Complete with views I have spent hours watching, as the world pass below me wondering where she was, and it is where I spend the nights playing my piano, because I couldn't sleep without her by my side.

"Sorry Gail, I was just remembering things, now, these ugly men behind me all need beds for a few nights, so will take a lot of looking after." I introduce them and then take my children to see the room, by my bedroom here. As we climb the stairs, I hear Elliot and Ana talk, I open both of the solid wooden doors to my wing and listen.

"So, what else did you get up to in the three years you were incognito then, besides having those two cuties?"

"Lot's but can we save it for later, the children think I work in a library?"

"That sounds like the job for you, I await the tale eagerly, but here's a heads up, Kate is really P.I.S.S.E.D.O.F.F with you, please tell me they don't spell as well as they talk?"

"No, but give it a couple of months... Elliot, they talk as well as they do because they have a constant supply of adults around them, there isn't a lot of child contact apart from the parks we go to. They listen and pick up things too, so no cussing, Phoebe here has the ears of bat and she likes to scold for bad language." Ana explains why my very intelligent children speak as well as they do, to a very impressed Uncle Elliot.

"I don't Mommy; you says I got cute ears, Daddy tell Mommy, I gots cute ears."

"Yes Phoebe, you have very cute ears."I say as my daughter makes Ana's pouty face.

"God she is so like Mia... I swear they may not share genes little Bro, but heck she is so like her, she is here Friday with the oldies, Mom and Dad, who would be here right now if they knew about them, I gather that's not being done before Friday?" Elliot asks as we climb the stairs en masse.

"Yes and its right before Ana and I get married, at the courthouse, on Friday afternoon."

"Whoa, are you doing that on purpose? Granny T is all ready having a blue fit because I haven't put a ring on Kate's finger to match the Hope Diamond she already has on. Mom will be, well I don't know what she will be? Other than happy to see her grandchildren and yep, and I know there will be a good reason for their sudden arrival too and us being kept away from them.

Though, be warned Ana, she will be mad as hell to have missed, what, are they just over two, and she is just finding out about them? All I am saying, warning even, is expect fireworks Ana, whatever the reason she will be so pissed off! Imagine how much she cares, then wonder why I have had to bring Kate here to escape them! Crap, just wait until she sees two mini Christian Greys, three years between visits is a bit too long. So Miss Steele, we will wait until KK gets here and then it means you only have to do the explaining the once." I smile as he hugs Ana. Sophie is smiling as she opens the door.

Christ Ana's face is a mad as hell. I went overboard. I have fucked it up. I am a dead man walking. I panic.

"Christian, this is beautiful, thank you Gail, its perfect, there's a tad too many teddies and dolls though; I guess two birthdays and three Christmas's worth by my reckoning. What do you think Teddy and you Phoebe, what do you say to Daddy and Gail?"

"Thank you, is that my big girl Pwincess bed Daddy?"She asks as I place her down. Teddy looks over my shoulders, at the cars and the train set. Phoebe sees the doll house, the mini kitchen, and all manner of kiddie things the damned store covered, because it is all in here.

"Thank you, is that my big boy bed Daddy, the car?"He too is let down, and as they go and explore Sophie is dragged to the middle of it all, it seems Phoebe and Teddy have a new friend.

"They are in cot beds at home; they were due the upgrade later on. Thank you Mr Grey." Ana likes it thank god for that, I thought she was gonna grab the twins and leave me, well for a minute anyhow.

"You like it really? I mean I just ordered it, Gail saw to its placement and our room is right next door Baby. We even have a camera over the doors and the windows, and the windows are one way glass too, so they can see the snow and nobody can see them. Oh and they are locked automatically from the security room, and we have a remote in our room, did I go overboard?"

"Just a little Christian and I know why, so you are excused, they have a ton of stuff at home too, but I guess we will have to relocate and get the cleaners in to move it?" I saw that done on a spy film once, a woman went shopping and whilst she was out the FBI moved her out.

"Wow Son, even we can't work this quickly. I guess you can do this with all the connections you have and money talks, because here it's running away with you? Good job, now Pappy's Little Peaches, you sit and play a while in here with Sophie, whilst Pappy, Grammy and your unkies all get settled in, okay?"

They nod their heads, as Gail shows the others to their rooms; Ray and Carrie are on this level too in the other guest room. Carrie is in awe of the place as is Ray and I feel proud knowing I have shown I can provide a safe home for them, and for however, long we need it. Carrie and Gail go to see to the evening meal, whilst I show Ana to our room. I sweep her up into my arms and open the door.

"I love the view from this room, you get the most wonderful view of the Ajax Mountains from here, with a perfect view of the sunsets and rises here from the balcony. My 'wing' if you will, is in the eaves of the house and I have a solid door locking off this level, these were always meant as my private spaces here. This too, is the most secure part of the house and has never been part of the stays I offered at my home here." I place her on the bed.

"Well, I can honestly say I love the house Christian, do you use it a lot?"

"No, for skiing mainly, it's registered as a corporate retreat, which is what it is most of the time, and I offer a week's stay here, once a year, as a prize at my mother's charity event, Coping together, It doesn't appear on paperwork anywhere as one of my homes, so hopefully she won't know about it." Her face is angered again, way to ruin it Grey... "Elliot built it, and the others on the plot, he is very talented. Now, we can't unfortunately christen the bed, but later it will be. I have a feeling Kate will be here as soon as she can be and we have the sorry tale to tell again, but this time know I am happier now than I was two nights ago. So, we get to do the Après Ski thing, you know, all this snow sex and steamy kisses, we may never want to leave this bed Baby. I love you Ana."I kiss her deeply and as she pulls away, she blushes.

"Umm now there's an idea, I love you too Christian. Thank you."

"You're welcome, there are some clothes in your wardrobe, I had Ms Acton send you, Carrie and the children some warmer clothes, and yes you have to keep them, and yes I have been over generous, and no I am not taking them back, and no we are not arguing about it. I believe you will like them. I will be running security through with the Uncles, Jason and your father." I place myself over her body on the bed and kiss her again. Big mistake...

Ana's POV:

As Christian leaves our bed, after failing miserably to leave because of my need to elevate the erection problem he got as he climbed on the bed, and boy what a nice time was had, oh boy, that was the gentlest time we have ever made love, well, apart the first time we ever made love. He left with the promise of more of the same later. God, I have had a three year drought and now I am in a Tsunami of sex and the need for more. I grab a quick shower and as I finish changing, two little monsters and Sophie come in. Phoebe is in a pink princess gown, complete with wand and crown, which I check is not really fudging proper diamonds, they aren't thank god, and Teddy looks like Woody from Toy Story, complete with the cute hat, and he has with him Woody in his arms, whilst poor Buzz is being dragged along...

"Can I take them down stairs Mrs Grey?"I smile as I hear her call me Mrs Grey, and my heart flutters.

"Sophie, please call me Ana. Yes darling, but can you make sure they go down on their bottoms; Teddy may try to flip over and scoot down on his belly, feet first. Just stand in the middle of them both and you two do as Sophie says, and take it slowly. They are bigger stairs than we have at Pappy's house, remember the last time you went too quickly and we had to go to hospital with a banged chin Phoebe, so remember Theodore Raymond, no funny stuff, one way all the way down please." They all ran off; but were stopped in their tracks suddenly, as I shouted for them all to walk. I needn't have worried, because Christian was coming to get us, as Kate had turned up.

"She is a little excited Baby. Elliot has told my new girlfriend was here and she saw their stroller, so she knows something is a foot, but not that it is you. Are you ready for KK, because she is chomping at the bit to see who my new woman is?"

"Ha, new woman I'm just the same as I always was."

"Nope, you have two little things called our children, this time around. So, let's get the screaming over and done with and meet Ava Anastasia Grey."

"She gave her my name?"

"She did, it was a killer for me at the time, but seeing her little face, well she deserves it, as Kate said, as Ava was her best girl, she named her after her grandmother and her best friend."

"Oh..." I cry because I realise I fucked up... Big style... Me, and my 'I know best attitude' well I realise now it really sucks... I followed Christian downstairs as Sophie watched the little ones bum shuffle down the stairs and as predicted the toys were left on the steps and Teddy rode backwards down getting down ahead of us. We heard the voice of Kate before we saw her, so no change there then.

"Fuck me, that's a miniature of your brother, who the fuck did he knock up and when? Ana can't have been gone that fucking long."I stepped around the staircase as Christian grabbed Phoebe who was about to put her yet introduced Aunt Kate, on the naughty step.

"Do you kiss your baby with that potty mouth? Really KK, Christian never cheated on me and as you can see, he is happy, now watch the mouth or Phoebe here, well she may bring out the much threatened soap bar out to wash your potty mouth all clean."

"Fuck me Ana, Ana is that really you Ana, Ana, oh Ana, you cow, you absolute fucking cow." I am near on football tackled against Christian and Phoebe, and as her tears flow she thumps me several times, I just hold her as she cries and as she does Christian and Phoebe step aside. She then sees Phoebe. "Wow two, you had twins and you are here and oh god Elliott." She passes out and I grab on to her tightly.

"Kate, oh heck what the hell did I do?" I pick her up, and carry her to the seating area, by the fire and see Elliot dither about the baby or Kate. "Don't worry I have her Elliot, this is not unusual for me, carrying her home. Christian, please get her some sweet tea, this is going to be far worse than telling you..."

* * *

So there is a lot of talking to do again, grandparents to meet and Olaf gets introduced to Daddy Grey...123 let it snow... Let it snow... Thank you all you newbie's... thank you for the add...Please tell me what you think in the little comment box please... whiny moment...


	22. Chapter 22

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all... If you want fifty, and the originality read them again lol...

* * *

Troll alert I now know where the delete button is... As you know this is coming to an end it was only meant to be a one shot... Lol

* * *

Chapter 22:

Kate vs. Phoebe:

Ana's POV:

As I slap Kate's face gently, to bring her around, Phoebe shouts at me.

"That not nice Mommy..."

"I am trying to wake her Baby Girl."She has now climbed on the sofa, and has made her way to the top of Kate's head and is looking at sleeping beauty, as I gently tap her cheek again.

"Not's like that, like this..." And before I can stop her poor Kate, she gets the Phoebe finger wake up prod.

"Fuck me," it seems it did the job, "what the fuck. Ana this child of yours is a devil."

"No I's not; I Phoebe Grace Grey. You has two times says naughty words, no more or naughty step lady!" She points at Christian's staircase. "It right there lady."

"Phoebe, this is Aunty Kate. Say hello, she will stop swearing. If not she sits on the step."

"Like fuck I will."

"Aww, you a naughty lady, and a poopy mouth, you needs to sit there." She waves her finger at Kate and Christian swoops in to rescue her before Kate loses it with his daughter.

"We watch our language around the twins; they do not like bad language."

"How's that working out Grey, has she got an f... Has she got a swear jar for swear dollars, 'cos with you and Elliot she could pay her college tuition fees." She laughs.

"Well Kavanagh, if you contribute there's her University paid for too, you make Elliot's construction crew blush woman." She gives Christian the finger.

"So explain where you have been, how these two mini Greys got here, and why the hell you disappeared and Little Phoebe, hell is not a swear word, it is where I have been to and back to find your mommy. I swear Ana a post card, a quick phone call, you know to me your best friend would it have killed you? My mother has been ill with worry, I was sick wondering where you were and Christian, as much as we grate on each other's nerves, about who's fucking fault it was, that poor guy, well, I swear I never hated anyone as much as I did you for running out on me, and him."

"Aww, Mommy she said rude word gain."

"Christian, can you see if Gail has milk and cookies for them, please or Pheb's is going to march Kate to the step in a minute?"

"Yes dear, come on Sophie, bring Teddy with you please?"

"Okay Mr Christian, come on Teddy, we are having cookies and milk." Sophie tries to lift Teddy.

"Yeah... Cookies Pheb's, Daddy I want ups and Soppy wants ups too." Christian gathers all three in his arms and man handles them to the kitchen, as Jason follows.

"Ana seriously where the fuck did you go?"

"Away, I had things to do and that woman to find, I joined the F.B.I and have been looking for her, and it wasn't safe. Then when I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to come back, but can you imagine Christian, we were together a week and I was suddenly pregnant with his child?"

"He was so hurt; he would have welcomed you back, even if you came back with twenty kids in tow."

"I know that, but what you don't know is she managed to find me, sit down Elliot, please?"

"Okay, but we are pissed off Ana."

"I know, but I had my reasons, and they are in there with their father because of what I did and not dead, because she knew where we were, and she sent a death threat, even Christian isn't aware of how close she came to getting to us, she found the hospital I had the twins in, half an hour after I had been flown out by helo. He thinks the letter went to the house, but it didn't it came to the hospital attached to a wreath, the same wreath Elena sent to Christian."

"What, the same nutter is still after you?"

"Yes, what did Christian tell you?"

"That he left you in New York and flew home to Seattle, but by the time he had turned around to fly back, you had gone and the tail he had on you lost you. He said something about an Elena's nutty daughter looking for you."

"Nutty daughter, try psychotic Christian hater; child trafficker, slave trader, drug dealer, Mexican Warlord Cartel Leader and all round crazy assed bitch, who I might add found me when all Christians millions couldn't, so you see even with all my connections she found me."

"So, you really were running for your life?" Asks Elliot...

"And for the sake of the twins, they have a price on their head. Well one of them has or had, that's a long story too, we had to cover up the birth and invent a death of that child, because she only knew about the one child."

"Fuck me Ana..." I told them everything and about my last week in Mexico. Ava started to cry, and I asked to hold her.

"Wow, she is so tiny, Kate she looks like your father."

"Ana, I know, I mean I can see Elliot in her too, but when she does that grumpy face."

"It's Henry's leave-me-alone look. She is so cute and tiny, mine were lust 2.2 and 2.5 kgs, and she seems heavier than them."

"She was 3kg and isn't much more now, with the stress of two doting grandmothers and a Great Granny, I was a little tightly wound and not producing milk, Elliot, he whisked me off here before I killed them all. Ana they picked her up and fussed with her even when I asked them not to, they didn't do it on purpose, but shouting at them generally made me feel so lousy."

"I missed the fun stuff then?"

"Don't joke, little Ava, is the apple of their eye and I mean crap you have two of them, two who look just like Christian, the eyes, the hair and oh god Ana, it was horrid I missed you so much. How did he take it?" Christian came in smiling and carrying Teddy.

"I took it as hard as you did Kate, I really did, but then I was told Ana had been shot dead, they became my priority. I am at peace with what Ana did, believe me I was way beyond pissed off, but now, I just want to make up for what we missed out on. They are here now and that is all that matters, and on Friday, we have to do this all over again. Ana did it for the best reason, to keep our children safe. I know you are mad, just be happy she is here and they are all three safe, and watch Phoebe, she has a killer finger, ears like a bat and hates swearing."

"I gather the finger thing f... Fudging hurt..." We all laughed as Phoebe came back in, with a cookie in her hand and chocolate milk moustache.

"No Sippy cups?" I ask Christian.

"We wanted to try with the lids off, and a straw, they did very well Mommy, though not with the straw for Miss Grey." Christian seems pleased he has 'taught' them to use their cups without lids; I haven't the heart to tell him they do drink out of cups, if watched and take it slowly. His pride is wonderful to see, so why spoil it.

"So how long are you here for?" Kate asks me, and Christian answers for me.

"A month, two or however long it takes Ana to choose a home. We may need all your crews on the revamp Elliot." Christian realises he over stepped the mark, I wonder if my scowl gave me away?

"So you are going to get to live in Seattle then Ana, at last?" Will he like my answer?

"I guess I am, I don't know how it will work I still need to find Isabel, and I am still a serving member of the F.B.I. I don't know for now what we are doing other than getting married on Friday."

"Fucking hell, you don't let the grass grow." Ouch Kate, you are going down I saw my daughters face then, and sure enough she marches up to Kate.

"Rights, naughty step yous had a warning, go now, times out lady." Phoebe stamps her foot and I roll my eyes.

"I warned you, you better go with her, before she remembers it's a minute for every year you have had on planet earth."

"Fuck me your daughters a nightmare."

"Two steps lady, you learn good." Phoebe grabs Kate's hand, and marches her to the step. Kate plays along, and sits. "You be good, how's many minutes Mommy?" Shit...

"As it is her first time out how about five minutes?"

"Hu kays Mommy; you on step for two minutes, lady, be good, and sit still lady."

"That is Aunty Kate darling, now come and see your cousin, she is called Ava."

"A-v-a, Ava?" She says each word separately and then smiles as she says it together, thankfully it's not a complicated name, she comes to see the baby that Teddy is all ready looking at, from his father's arms, they are sharing his cookie, something he willingly does, his sister, paff, not a snowballs chance in hell does she share.

"Does she want a cookie?" What she wants to share? "I gets her one." Oh god I thought she had changed.

"No I think Ava is too young for Aunty Gail's cookies, but thank you for wanting to share yours." Elliot says as he watches his daughter in my arms.

"I not share, I gets her own and anuther for me, you wants one Unkie Lelliot?" He smiles.

"No, it will spoil my dinner."

"Hu kays, you be goods I saves you one." She goes to poke the sleeping baby in the eye.

"No, no Phoebe, you don't do that to the baby, that's naughty when you do it to an adult, so no, you do not do it to Baby Ava." I tell her off, and take hold of her finger.

"I was just seeing if her eyes gray."

"No, Phoebe, her eyes are green and just as pretty as yours and Teddy's."Elliot saves Phoebe from lifting her eye lids to check. She loses her fascination with the baby and goes towards Kate.

"You can come off it now, no bad words, or else back you go." Kate picks her up and tickles her tummy, the laughter as she does echoes around the room. "Stops, I need my potty... Stops... Stop it, pweeessee." Kate gets covered in pee, which makes everyone laugh, though poor Phoebe is so upset. "I...I...I... Tolds you stop, I know like you, Daddy, I all wets." Christian grabs his wet daughter, they and Teddy head towards their room.

"I have them, are they in their pjs, and should I give them a bath Ana?"

"Yeah, they can have their dinner in pjs for a change. Do you need help bathing them?"

"No, I got this, diapers or pull ups?"

"Pull ups and diaper at bedtime." He smiles and disappears.

"Okay, what did you do to my little brother; he puked when Ava shit on his lap? I mean in her diaper of course, I mean in days he has changed so frickin much." He sighs as he hears the twins and his brother laughing as the head up the stairs.

"He is a natural, he is still learning, and thinks they are still babies, but I guess yeah, he is a natural. So, the wedding will you mind coming shopping for a dress, a simple dress for me and you and the kids Kate?"

"Yeah, Elliot can bond with Ava, Elliot can you put her down, she's sleeping again." I hand her back and smile. "I don't mind the odd cuddle in but she needs a routine, and here she is getting it, hopefully by the weekend she will be more settled, because Grace will have the twins to fuss over."

"I guess I am not looking forward to that meeting, they were so nice to me, and well I know they missed so much, but it is all documented. I know it's not the same, but it was something Dad and my uncles insisted on, for Christian to have. Speak of the devil here they are."

"Ray..." Kate runs to Ray and hugs the life from him."

"Hold up there Princess, let Papa Ray breathe a little. Now, Princess are you done cussing?"

"Well I had a lot to cuss over, and you, you could have trusted me. Where is Mama Carrie?"

"Here dear, oh my, your daughter is so like your father, but prettier. I will leave her be for now, though I am sorely tempted to wake her, I know Annie didn't take too kindly to the twins being woken, so have you introduced everyone Annie?"

"Sorry, I didn't Elliot, these are my Uncle's Paul, David, Peter, Donald, I know Kate you have met them all at some point, when they were on protection duty. This is Elliot, Christian's older brother and that cutie is Ava Anastasia Grey, their month old baby girl, who is so sweet. "

"Is our angel having more angels, is she getting broody again?" Trust Uncle Donald to want more from me.

"No, I don't think so; you watch and run around after the twins. So, do you think I can do that again before they at least reach ten?" They laugh as I laugh off their suggestion, but I'll be having a few more of Mr Grey's baby's way sooner than that.

"Hi Uncles... Sit yourselves down, do you want a drink?" Kate puts her hosting skills to the test, as I don't know where anything is in Christian's place, yet.

"We wouldn't say no to a beer. So Elliot, you're into construction and know how to hide a body then?"

"Yes Sir..." He isn't sure if they are joking or not. I smile at him and assure him they are.

"Good to know, we have a man in the know. So, you are a new dad like your brother then?"

"Yeah, she is so damned cute. Christian will be a good dad, if that's what you are asking, he may make a few mistakes, but Ana kind of threw him in at the deep end, but from what she told us a necessary deep end, that couldn't be avoided. Are you stopping here for a while then?"

"No, we will be at the wedding and then we have to be back at work. Annie you can work your magic from here, Bryn has secured this location and until we know more you are safe here. We have eyes on you and this place is as safe as any of our places."

"Okay, I guess, as soon as she is caught I intend to resign, just in case you were wondering, Uncle David?"

"I wasn't, I figure you could always be there as a consultant if we need you, but your family need you and we could use the rest, we uncles have lost you once this year, and we don't want to go through another couple of days like that, ever again."

"Me neither, is my team back at Quantico?"

"No they are waiting in DC, when we get back we will run all the info in the boxes through the system and try and find where she shipped the kids to, our inside man has all ready sent fourteen kids back through to Texas, he found a safe house, he is quite the guy."

"I look forward to meeting him."

Christian came down with the twins, looking very cute in matching pj's, he had even managed to get Phoebe's hair washed and combed, which was quite the achievement, as she hates her curls washing. Christian put them down and they ran straight to Uncle Donald and David; they are the constant uncles in their lives and they are at ease around them. Elliot looks a little left out, until Teddy crawls over Kate to get to him.

"Hello Little Man, what have you got here?"

"Woody, he's the best."

"He is? I like Buzz myself, now had you got a Buzz, we could have an adventure."

"I gots a Buzz, we play at bedtime?"

"Sure Kiddo, before Daddy reads you a story, how about that then?"

"Yup..." He continues to pull the string as Woody rattles of his lines Teddy repeats them. Christian joins me on the chair and I climb on his lap.

"Our daughter hates her hair washing, I had to bribe her with an Olaf building competition tomorrow, Ana do we have a book of how it is meant to look?"

"She has one in her backpack, and the DVD, as well as the dolls and the other things from Frozen."

"Aww, so cute she likes Anna and Elsa, I have the little Elsa dress for Ava, and she will look so cute in it. Do you have the dress Phoebe?"

"Yup and yous not having it, it's mine."

"Phoebe, that is not nice and you have to share." I say to my daughter, the non share princess.

"No, it mine." I shake my head. One day she will share. I can live in hope anyway.

"Actually Miss Grey, I have my own Anna dress and Uncle Elliot has Kristoff's outfit too. We went to a fancy dress ball as them, so there Little Miss Grey." She pulled her tongue out at my daughter.

"Well, Kate Kavanagh, trying to one up my daughter is so immature of you, and stick your tongue in before it freezes off with Phoebe's death stare." Christian laughs, as he says it to Kate, his daughter is sticking her tongue out at Kate now, really Kate, where are your manners?

"Enough with the tongue pulling Phebs and Kate stop it how old are you?"

"Not as old as you Steele. Now; this wedding, what's the story and why are you not having the whole kit and caboodle?"

"We, Ana and I decided it was what we both wanted, and I am having my name added to their birth certificates tomorrow, as I believe it is only right to have my name on that important document, Anastasia, more paperwork."

"Sorry no can do, it's all ready on there, and their certificates are sealed, for their own safety. I have a son called Gregory Steele, who died at six months, well as far as the official records show."

"Ana..." Christian looks lost.

"No, darling we didn't have three babies, but as she knew I had one child, Uncle Donald had the one child registered as Gregory Steele, father unknown, the paper work is all there for her to trail. Their real ones are as I said sealed; we have copies for you dear."

"Is that even legal?" He is angry, of course he is, damn why did I insist on it being done, all without his authority.

"Of all the things we can do, you ask if sealing their records showing them as your children with your name, is legal. Really Son, do you think she would ever have denied you?" Uncle Donald and David were laughing loudly.

"No I don't think she could, they look like me, and we share the same good looking genes. So when you said we would all have the same name you meant you would share our name?" Christian seems so damned happy that he is listed as their father, talk about confusing?

"Well derr, I may have meant that, and I will have you know I had a little to do with their DNA, Hard to believe I know, looking at them both. They have always been Grey Babies Christian, so what's the use in having the connections if I can't use them?" Besides breaking numerous laws, it was the only thing I insisted on that they had his name; I had to hope that he would have been fine with it when he found out, and it seems he is.

"I suppose having friends and uncles in high places has its good points. Now dinner is ready please go through to the dining room." Gail is smiling as Christian and Elliot hold the twins; she still can't believe it. After dinner Ava needs feeding and putting to bed, so they head back to their home and my uncles go out for the evening, with mom and dad. I think they are giving us some alone time. Which we need, I help Gail with the dishes as Christian goes to read the twins their bedtime story or stories if they do their usual one more please thing.

"I am sorry to throw all this extra work at you Gail, I mean Mrs Taylor."

"Nonsense, it's what Christian pays me for and Gail is fine. I have waited a long time to meet you. Jason said you were different and you are. How did you do it, keep yourself away from him?"

"Do you not mean the children Gail?"

"No, you, it's so obvious the love you have for him. I mean it must have taken a lot not to head to Seattle and tear him a new one?"

"Nobody has asked me that, they just say I am mad for keeping the twins from him. It broke my heart him leaving me; it was so unexpected. That night was hard, but I just... I guess we didn't know each other enough to talk it through. He didn't realise I didn't need him to leave, I am not weak and he didn't realise it, I thought he knew that, but I was wrong. I didn't know he had this need to protect me from her and he didn't know he didn't have too; lack of communication was our problem, because we didn't talk much at all. Then when I calmed down and realised I too didn't help by running away like I did. Then when I found out I was pregnant, can you imagine me turning up and saying surprise, we weren't covered, and yes, you did this? Gail. I got pregnant after only a week with him, a beautiful week it has to be said, from him rescuing me from the flu to leaving me sleeping alone in his room, he would have been so pissed off with what we did?"

"He would have been thankful you had returned, because he looked high and low for you. Welch following you didn't help; he wiped all the servers of any and all information on you and your parents. He was chasing shadows all the time."

"He did? Of course he did, we are good at disappearing, because it's what we do best. I wanted to come back of course I did, then I got drawn into the next lead that would allow me and them to come back safely, and before I knew it I was in Mexico and nearer to her than I had been in three years. Three years and she was there within reach, we were so close to being safe. Then well I suppose Jason filled you in?"

"He did, it was better than the spy novels he reads. Desperado's, drugs lords and crazy women. He said it was Christian that made them look for you he felt you were still alive and when he and Jason watched the video sent to your uncle, he knew above anyone else it wasn't you and he said Christian's lone tear was heart breaking. He just knew you were alive and well he apparently spent a few hours alone with the children and had more than a few tears in his cabin."

"I was wrong I know, but I can't change it, just make up for it now I am back, they are pretty good buffers our children."

"They are very talkative little things, Phoebe is a smart little cookie and I guess leads Teddy around by the nose?"

"She is rather a spoilt little madam all right. Teddy is quieter, but the thinker of the two of them, he is Christian to a T, he over thinks things too. Our daughter knows what she wants and gets it, like me, by pouting, crying or being sweet, she is very adept at changing her tactics to get what she wants, don't be fooled by the smile, and check the cookie jar, she is a light fingered madam."

"I will leave you to it for the evening, there's wine in the fridge and nibbles on a wrapped tray."

"Thank you Gail, will you and Sophie join us tomorrow for clothes for the wedding, and things for Sophie's room?"

"Yes, it would be nice; I will see you at breakfast. Good night Ana." I said goodnight and watched as she disappeared out of the backdoor. I followed and shut the door. As I turned around Christian was coming down the stairs smiling.

"Peace and quiet, they are adorable when they are asleep..."

"They are and how many stories did they get out of you?"

"Two and I now know what an Olaf is, thank you. Come here I need a hug."

"Just a hug?"

"Okay more than a hug..." I walked over and as I got to him, the look in his eyes drew me in. I fell in love with his eyes; the first time I awoke in his arms, their gray ever changing colour drew me in then as they are doing now. "Grab a bottle of wine and two glasses I think I promised you more gentleness this evening, did I not?"

"You did, I thought you had forgotten?"

"Nope, I will never forget the promises of romancing my future wife."

"Wife, we really are doing this then?" I grabbed the wine as ordered, and the glasses, as I turned Christian was right there; god kill me. He is just too perfect, too good for me too forgiving I don't deserve him, but I love him so much. When I saw him again, my stomach did a flip and my sex pulses wildly. Now we are there again, at the same point we are at in the plane, we are back there nervous and excited and for me this is like we are starting afresh, he is igniting all the lost times, the missed opportunities I took away from us. He is stood with that killer smile, those lush lips, with that twinkle in his gray sparkling eyes; this is like our first time all over again, yes please.

"Oh hell I want to make love to you Ana all fucking night long." His lips crashed against mine and as they did, he picked me up and carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed and took the glasses from me. "Now I think we need to get you naked, these clothes hide your body from me."

I seductively slip out of the clothes I had on and I do he is returning the striptease; every inch of his body is toned and more defined than I remembered it. I know the hotel shower and this very bed we'd made had the punishment fuck, and here earlier, that it seemed was to fill a need for much needed sex, this time, this seems different we are going to make love. It is different because he looks different, he looks relaxed, unlike me, my heart is beating fiercely in my chest and as I am laid on the bed, my breasts rise and fall with each breath I take. I watch as his clothes fall from his godlike body; each muscle pops and each piece of his skin is toned and defined. Why the hell does he want me? I get more nervous as he drops his trousers, and I admire the 'V' leading from his toned abs downwards and it draws my eyes to his dick. God I am such a lucky bitch...

"Like what you see Miss Steele?"

"Hu, I do, I really do, and I mean wow you had a killer body before, but now."

"Three years of gym work pays great dividends, which I guess you were too busy to notice before? Should I be hurt?"

"Nope, we had other things on our minds then. Christian, you do know how much I love you how much I have always loved you right?"

"Ana, shush let's not go there Baby, not now not ever. I love you and our children; I intend to show you that now. Ana never doubt my love for you, never doubt I will always love you and never doubt I will always love you. Now less of those tears and let me worship my fiancé and her own non to shabby body, being a spy certainly made your body pop Baby."

"You mean the boobs? They never went away after the twins."

"Lucky me..." He crept up my body; kissing my ankles, with tiny butterfly kisses, each inch of my skin is worshipped, and his moans of pleasure sounded like choral music to my ears. I closed my eyes and felt the love, the kisses were the most sensual feeling I had ever felt, as he got to my pelvic area, he paid particular attention to the valley between my legs and stomach, I groaned loudly as he kissed and sucked, god oh god kill me now. I am in heaven and loving it. I arched my back into his mouth I wanted more, he kissed my belly and his hands began massaging my sex, slowly as his lips kissed their way to my breasts. I move with him, as his fingers begin to invade softly like a cat burglar, and not harshly like a pirate marauder.

"Christian, I'm coming, oh god, please don't stop, please don't stop. Argh... _I. Am. Coming. C.O.M.I.N.G...C.O.M.I.N.G. GOD FUCKING HELP ME CHRISTIAN, YES, YES, YES I LOVE YOU." _I crash and burn...

"Why Miss Steele I do believe you came." I can't enjoy this as there is more heading my way, and it's just as pleasurable. "I love you too and I love how you scream my name Ana, you will scream it more tonight Baby lots more screaming, teasing, kissing, tasting and worshipping the mother of my children." He suckled at my breast and as he did his fingers continued to entice the loud voice from my lips again, and as I bit into it. "Did you breast feed my children from these Ana?" Oh god how can that sound so questioning and yet so sexy in the same breath?

"Yes, god yes..."

"Good..." He suckled more, and as he did, his fingers stretched and pulled at my sex. My legs were parted and allowing him in further. "Baby, don't cry I love that you fed our children from your breasts. God this is amazing Baby." He suckled more, as he did my hands held him there for an age as he mimicked feeding from me, he looked up into my eyes and suddenly raised his mouth to meet mine and kissed me. It was deep and passionate, his tongue stroked mine and then he raised himself high on his arms and as he did, he sunk into me gently. I seemed to melt into his mouth and into his body; he lowered himself into me and out of me, in a smooth and slow rhythm, he felt so good inside me I pleaded for more.

"Ana let me love you my way Baby..."

He did, oh hell did he, our bodies were joined for hours, simple kisses, hugs and moving together in a fluid movement of limbs and skin, we made love all night and in every way possible, exploring our bodies and getting lost in the midst of the passion. Christian and I were alive as we made love, he took me to highs I had never been to and then crashed me harder than I have ever crashed over and over, we were meant to be together and he told me that with each thrust of his hips into me, I was his and I was just his. As we came together, after hours of making love, in what was the best night we have ever had, he asked me never to leave him again as he held me tightly as we lay in the mess of a bed afterwards.

C POV:

As Ana slept I slipped on my pyjama bottoms grabbed my phone and went to see the other two loves of my life. I opened their bedroom door and slowly crept in; they were still sleeping as I sat between their beds and watched them sleep, whilst taking photos of them. I don't know how long I sat there, but I was eventually joined by Ana. I pulled her down onto my lap, and we sat and watched them together. Perfect, they were perfect, my life though was not perfect, but having these three in my life made it better. I carried Ana back to bed, and we made love again, I have a lot of loving to make up for and dry days to cover, I may ache in the morning, and I am sure as hell not going to complain about a sore dick and an empty set of balls the poor fuckers were in a drought.

We eventually slept locked in each other's arms for a few more hours. We were awakened with the usual Phoebe finger prod. Ana was not best pleased at her daughter's finger poking her eye, because we hadn't had a lot of damned sleep.

"Baby girl, you are going to have to stop poking people in the eye it hurts." I try to tell her off, but she is, as I keep saying, fucking cute.

"Hu Kay Daddy, can we build Olaf now? Teddy, me, Daddy and Gramps Cowlick, Unkie Lelliot here, he says up, you got to get up." I smothered my adorable daughter in kisses, half asleep and in dreamland of Ana.

"We will be down in a moment Baby, who dressed you?"I opened my sore eye and looked at my adorable daughter; she was dressed in pink, she had her hair in two cute pigtails with pink bows.

"Grammy Grace, she said yous gots to explain us." Fuck me; I sat up so quickly I swear I had a nose bleed. Shit, shit, shit, Gramps Cowlick is my father, fuck I'm screwed and not in a good way.

"Ana, my parents are here get up Baby, Phoebe says my parents are here, Baby get up."

"No, they aren't due here for two more days, Phoebe what did the lady say she was called?"

"The lady scream. She say she called Mom." Mia is here too, fuck there goes the quiet chat.

"Mom, who is called Mom, tell Daddy please Phoebe Baby?" I don't need to know I can smell my mother's perfume, before I see her.

"That would be me Christian." Crap my mother had Teddy in her hands and was at the bedroom door as Ana hid under the messy bed.

"Mother you are a tad early."

"So it seems, apparently my grandchildren rise really early. We have had the lovely talk to our granddaughter from your phone, and at five this morning, she is quite the talker, and she told us her name Phoebe Grace Grey, and told us to speak to her brother Theodore Raymond Grey, whilst she played with her dolls, so we spoke to this little man, until Phoebe took over again. So, when she put the phone down after oh I don't know, about three hours, we were already in the air and on our way here to the snow house. She likes your phone and may have phoned a few people Christian, it was nice to know I am on your phone dear, now please get up. It is now midday and we have been here a couple of hours. Ray and Carrie have explained some of the tale; so get ready, and meet us in your lounge, the soon to be Mr and Mrs Grey." Crap. She left and Ana peaked out from under the sheets.

"That was bad; we got caught in bed by your mom."

"Ana, our daughter phoned her, how the hell did she phone my mom?"

"She likes phones, have you used it in front of her?"

"Well yeah we played Candy Crush."

"You showed her how to open it then."

"What... My daughter is two and knew my phones pass code; damn she is smart."

"Smart little cookie I birthed right? She phones Carrie from my phone, she looks for Mom, is your Mom down as that too?" I nod, and Ana has her head in her hands; she is embarrassed my mother caught us in bed together.

"Get dressed Ana, they have been here hours. Damn it, I had the phone in their room last night before, before erm coming back to sleep, I must have left it on their floor."

"We did eventually get some sleep. Well, we better get ready for the Spanish Inquisition to begin Christian."

"I think our children may have softened the blow a little."I try to lighten the mood a little.

"You think Christian? She looked okay with Teddy in her arms. Crap, what did our chatty daughter discuss with them to get them here?"

"Well, get dressed Baby, we will find out soon..."

* * *

I am not sure about birth registry in US I know the father if not married has to be there in the UK so I used the story I did... It is fiction after all lol... SO do you think they are in for a hard time with Grace and Cowlick, I mean Carrick?

* * *

Leave a comment a two and be my friend lol...


	23. Chapter 23

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all... If you want fifty, and the originality read them again lol...

* * *

Some of you think Ana got of lightly, but did Ana tell Christian everything, me thinks not. However, in the spirit of not pleasing everyone, the next chapter is a big ole helping of truth and nothing but the truth. So help Grace...

* * *

Anyway enjoy xxx Thanks for all the comments and the PMS... XX

* * *

Chapter 23:

My ass is too big for this step:

C POV:

As Ana and I shower and dress, she looks so damned afraid. I guess the thought of going head to head with my mother, is even more daunting than facing Isabel and The Ghost?

"Ana, relax, please, just relax."

"That is easy for you to say Christian, it's me she is gunning for not you, speaking of which, and do I need my gun?"

"No Ana, she was mad though and madder than she was when my dalliance with Elena was revealed."

"Shit, say it as you see it Christian. God, let's get this over and change your password, and don't use the twins birthdays, she knows that combo; it was mine, right until she phoned Uncle Donald, for Mac and Cheese, only he was talking to the President at the time, who she ended up having a food talk with."

"She has spoken to the president?" I am in awe of my baby girl.

"Yes... About Mac and cheese of all things, I don't think it made it into the speech he made to congress later that day 'the Phoebe thinks packet Mac and cheese is horrible debate she had with him for ten minutes'. She is a force to be reckoned with, don't ever giver her packet Mac and cheese and you will be fine." Her mood had lightened, but we had to wonder what else our daughter had told Grammy Grace? There was only one way to find out. We went to have lunch with the lions; hopefully Ana wasn't lunch.

As we got there the children were being dressed in their snow suits, Elliot was here for Olaf building, Sophie was all ready dressed, as were most of the others, my parents however where not. Crap, we had been ambushed.

"Daddy-Daddy-Daddy we building Olaf, with Unkie Lelliot, are you coming too?" Teddy asked as he ran to my legs, I picked him up and cuddled my son, like it was the last I would get. Ana had hold of our princess as she kissed her Mommy, I think for good luck.

"Mommy yous are coming?"Phoebe asked Ana.

"Daddy and Mommy will be out soon. We have to talk to Grammy and Pappy Grey, and then we will come and see your Olaf."

"Hu kays, Grampy Cowlick nice, come on Unkie Lelliot, where Baby Ava?" She screamed as he tickled her.

"She is still sleeping, and so is Aunty Kate, no peeing on me monster. Ana, they have diapers on I ain't running in here every five minutes, she who is always right, had a blue fit, is that all right the diapers thing, if so tell her please?" We smiled and nodded, we had more to worry about. My mom had steam coming out of her ears. Elliot bundled our children under each arm and they headed out into the powder fresh snow. Here goes nothing, as Ana and I take our seats Gail gives Ana and a drink and offers us some refreshments, Ana takes a sandwich and I tell Gail to head out with Jason and Sophie, to play in the snow and that we will be fine for a while. I take the cup of coffee, and wrap my arms protectively around Ana, because my mother looks pissed off.

"So, how did you get here so quickly, as my jets are grounded for security purposes?" My father takes a very unusual stance, he looks almost like a pack leader and is protecting my mother.

"We hired a private jet, as it was an emergency. After we were awoken by our granddaughter, your mother ordered me to sort it. I put the wheels in motion, woke Mia and we headed straight here, she, young Phoebe told your mother she was in danger from a **_woo-n-i-tick_**, so, is this a made up character like this Olaf?" My father answers, because Mom is still brewing, like a kettle.

"Dad, she, sorry they, hell my family have been running and hiding from a very evil and very real threat. I should have told you all this before and yes it was the reason for my leaving Ana in New York**_." My mother looks mad..." _**Yes Mom, **_I left Ana_**, I left her that night in New York, because her being with me was dangerous. I know now that I should have stayed, hindsight is a very wonderful gift to have, especially in this case. Unfortunately, after I realised this and you woke up to me arriving back, she had all ready gone. I was too emotional and let you believe she had left me, it was easier than telling you, that I had, shit that it was me who pushed her away, she told me she could cope and I ignored her.

She ran because I was an idiot, over a very real threat; yes Mom, I was being threatened by Elena's sick daughter, whom had woken up from a prolonged coma, type sleep thing? After an attempt on her life, I might add by her mother in her car. Elena had tried to kill her own daughter; running her own daughter off the road, as Isabel escaped from Elena's plans to marry us off. However, whilst she slept, she went from a very nice girl, to a sick and twisted freak. And no, I did not sleep with Isabel, which is what Elena wanted." I went on to explain everything, after which I had hoped it would be okay, but there is nothing, there was no emotion in my mother's face, well apart from one she had on her face when we sat down, one of anger.

"So Ana, you and you alone, took the decision away from Christian to see his children form in your belly, be birthed and to see them take their first steps into this world, you stole all that away from him and from us, their family?" My mother was beyond angry.

"I did, and hate me or not, the reasons I took the decision is here." She walked over to her laptop, she was cool and calm and this confused me greatly. I looked at what my parents were being shown and there were hundreds of photos of my mother, father, grandparents, my brother and my sister, and even of Gail and my staff, all in their own files.

"Ana what the fuck are all these?" I asked, no I didn't ask, I demanded an explanation from her.

"These are the photos my guys, took of your guys, watching your family, and here you see are the bad guys in them, bad guys that Isabel paid to watch your family, because one day she hoped that one of you would lead her to my child,"

"Our child Ana..." I reminded her.

"No, at that time it was just my child Gregory they wanted." Opps, bad move Ana.

"Gregory, we have another grandson Christian?" Mom is now really flapping over the faux child.

"No, after we spotted the tails on your family Grace, we had my fake son die of a complication due to the brain damage he suffered after his hard birth. We know from a source she had inside the hospital that she been told the story of my birthing Gregory in a great deal of stress, stress that had led to complications and hurt my son. Our sudden air lift to a private hospital was explained as flying him and I to a specialist hospital, she apparently bought the story, and so after his death we had hoped it would keep her away from you, and it did for a while, they then only followed Christian. We were told then that she was focusing on finding me and keeping Christian for later."

"So, you knew where I was all the time Ana?" I pleaded with her for this not to be true. Alas, the look was there, crap.

"I did, you were too easy to get to, too easy Christian, and that was my problem how open you were to Isobel getting to you, and another reason for not bringing the children out of hiding. So, getting those shots of you were what I made do with. I don't think it made the depression I was suffering any better, but I coped better once I had your extra cover in place, I looked out for you as best as I could, and for well over six months that they had followed you and your family Christian. I did a good job of protecting you; you didn't even know your ass was being covered. Had we got Welch to tell Taylor, they would have known we were watching them, they had an inside man whom Welch was trying to uncover.

So, I had armed guards watching your armed guards, and yes Grace she was just that crazy. Point of fact, she came close to grabbing you at a conference you went to in New York, and so that's when we made public my son's birth and death certificates, we put, or rather Welch put an electronic trace on them. We know they were downloaded in Mexico at an internet cafe, with an untraceable IP address, an area I had narrowed where she could have been, it was between there and three other places." I'm just hearing this now, and my face matches that of my mother.

"Ana, what the fuck..."

"**_What, Christian_**, what did you want me to do? When your guards didn't protect her, mine did. Do you remember the fire drill and the fireman coming for you Grace? My man was that man; they had a team waiting to grab you as you exited their escape route for you and the other guests, my guy pulled you to one side. Did you not think it was funny you were the only woman helped into the fire truck, to sit and escape from the rain?" My mom went pale, and I then went into a head spin, and straight into an alternate universe. Fuck, this is being written as a fucking book, fuck that idea, a film, a James Bond 007 type of a film, I am having it written, I shall call it Balls Of Steele, and I am now away in La-la-land, producing a film.

"I didn't think anything at the time, they were just very nice and kept me talking as the other officers swept the building, so it was a real threat, not just something you have made up to justify robbing me of time with my grandchildren, time that your parents got to spend with them?"Ops and there it is, mom is jealous or Carrie and Ray.

"My parents have lived this nightmare with me every step of the way Grace; because they had no choice but to live it, I am their daughter. I could have easily run from them too; I am very adept at running Grace. No decision I have taken has been easy, none of it was easy, from the minute I peed on a stick, to the day I saw Christian with our children at the airport, never has there been a morning that I have not wanted to tell him about them. When my father jumped the gun and declared me dead, which then put about the plan to tell Christian about his children. Had my father waited, who knows when it would have been safe to return? Hell, it's not safe now. We have more security than the President at the moment; you just can't see it. Grace, Carrick and you Christian, come outside, and let me show you what I can do, and what I do each and every day to protect our whole family**_._** Christian here doesn't know the half of the security we have in place to protect them, you and every one in my circle."

"How can you afford this Ana?" I ask as she grabs my hand and her phone.

"I'm the new Lambert Oil Heiress; my grandmother was always in my corner I just didn't know it, until I was having the twins. I went to see her, and we had bloods taken and talked a great deal in her bedroom, where I signed on the dotted line and accepted my trust fund. I used my trust fund money to fund the best protection for all of my family, **_including_****_ yours Christian_**."

"You always said you wouldn't see her, what made you change your mind, the money?" I asked, still shocked that she was a super spy, super mom and now a Texan oil billionaire heiress.

"She was painted black by Carla, and as Dad never said anything because I never asked him about them, I only went of what Carla told me. Let's just say I was misinformed, she is not a bad woman, in fact just the opposite. I needed the money, my families oil billions, because the agency can only help so far Christian, it's not like I could ask the government to pay to find Isabel, well not until I linked her with The Ghost anyway. I now have as much money as you Christian. I haven't introduced her to our children Grace, so stop with the looks and yes she will see them when it is safe to do so, she too could have just hired a plane, and invade our time together and arrived without the invite and blown all safety precautions I have in place." What is she having a go at my mother for?

"Ana, Christian had the means to look out for you and our grandchildren." Ana hit the keys on the laptop and opened more photos of me...

"How, when he wasn't even aware these were being taken, like I said, she had someone on his payroll Mrs Grey. Do you think for one minute I didn't watch his back? I love him so much I would and did anything to protect him. I had to silence that security guard, because he talked a lot, especially when I shot him, he revealed some of his instructions, then unfortunately, the mole bled to death before we got him to hospital, such is life, you play with fire, and you get burnt, the job I do is not for the faint of heart, and mine is far from faint, now it has hardened because I had to let it. You remember you lost a guard when he went to see his sick mother did you not?" I nod. "After that I vetted all your staff, well Welch did, my taking him with me left you vulnerable. He has worked on your firewall and done in depth security checks, as well as help me, he found the leak in your security and he blocked it tight, from his back door into your systems, he did that not Barney. Barney only found the things Welch wanted him to."

"Ana..." I am shocked; did she really kill a man for me? I don't want to know, my mother is still angry and more confused. She is pacing and saying she doesn't believe it. Ana is so calm.

"Grace, you can rehash all this if you want too, I know you hate me, I hate me most mornings, believe me I do. I get up and do the things I do, in hopes that one day I can get rid of the children's hidden nannies. **_Do you want to see my men, and the children's security detail and the only reason my father and Uncles are happy for me to be here, do you_**? **_Christian do you want to see my security team in place to protect the ones I love?"_**

She is shouting and crying, why do I look so shocked... Perhaps because I have never seen her scream at anyone like this before. She is now so far from calm; it is unreal, my mother is still pacing, but now Ana having to justify all her actions time and again is making Ana doubt herself, and so far, she has been so strong, holding on to what she believed was right when all around her people see it differently. I see both sides and surely I am the one who hurt and lost most and if I can get passed it, why can they not?

"Yes Baby, calm down and show my mother and I what you have in place. Please calm down, does Jason know all about this?"

"Yes he is aware now, but I actually thought you had sussed that much when I said I'd had GEH's security upped and Welch was dealing with it, because you took that better than I thought?" The penny finally dropped that Welch had had my back and for quite a while.

"Grace and you too Cowlick, I'm sorry about that Phoebe, doesn't yet know how to say your name, step outside please." We follow her to where the children are happily playing. She speaks to someone on her phone. Dad is very strange and quiet. My mother is still waiting for her showdown.

"Teams Tango and Papa please keep your marks targeted, will team Charlie make yourself known, this is not an imminent danger threat, I repeat there is no threat of imminent danger, but can I have red eyes on Charlie, that's just Charlie's units only, I say again there is no threat, the eyes are all friendly. Tango and Papa's father, Charlie Golf needs to see his protection team in action only, Alpha team, Echo, Yankee and Zulu teams keep your positions secure... On three... Three..." Fuck me, every fifth tree had a man or woman hidden it's branches, and my body had several red dots on me, from their laser things, very James Bond like and Yep, I got a little excited and turned on, how the fuck had she hidden them? "Resume your positions and thank you Charlie team, Charlie Golf is now in the know." She puts her phone away.

"That Grace is what I have had to do to keep my children safe and ergo your family safe too. So, hate me all you want, I understand you need to look out for your son as I have done with mine, this," she waves her hands around in the air, "this, is just so they get to be normal and play, security has been tightened in the past month, and is now way over the top. Alas Grace they have had a security detail to rival that of any President, King or Queen, I had to keep them safe, they are my whole world, they were all I had of Christian.

It started after she sent the wreath to the very secure hospital I had my babies in; sorry Christian I may have lied by omission, with the how close she got to me. So Christian I went into over protection mode. They, my uncles Donald and David then flew me out by medivac and then on to three more destinations. I flew from Detroit just twenty minutes after your babies left my body, I was an emotional wreck, because they shouldn't have found me in Detroit, but they did and only my uncles and dad knew where I was. The babies were covered in blood Christian, their hair was still blooded and their faces weren't yet smooth. Their weight, an Apgar scores were not even checked Grace, that was the rush I found myself in, and they were only minutes old and they were all ready running for their lives.

So forgive me Grace for not thinking of you, when your son's madness was the reason for my having to hide away the children. My children were all that mattered to me and yes understandably, I may have been a little angry at Christian too, because they were at risk from his past**_, not my past, not my past Grace, but from your son's past_**, so shoot me for feeling a little upset and angry at the time. I did what was right for them, not for you, not for me, and not for Christian, but for them, and if you want to bitch slap me into next week fill your boots, I won't hit you back this time, but be well aware Grace I won't give you a free pass again. I did what I did to save my children from his past, a past that wanted them dead. Christian had forgiven me, but now he looks as he did when I came back into his life at the airport in Texas, after I might add, escaping from Isabel's former Mexican Hench Men.

I am angry too Grace; believe me I am, angry that she robbed you all of time with them and of time I could have had with Christian, but now you all know why they were not safe from The Ghost, the mad woman Isabel has the backing of drug money and has contacts that make finding her hard, she is called the Ghost for a reason, she has the hardest and smartest people protecting her, and like her, they have no conscience, she and they are a bunch of well trained assassin and they are out to get us. Grace, the women she took, killed or sexed into oblivion were my exact doubles, my look alike doubles not his, not yours, but mine, it was me she wanted after she found the birth certificate and the death certificate of my dead son, because it was then me who she was going after next..."

"Ana explain Alpha, Bravo, Golf and Charlie things?" Ana looked a little more at ease, especially after that none too calm an outburst. I know Ana is angry, because so am I, and I know my mother is wound up still, she isn't or wasn't aware of how bad things where and are, my fault for not telling them why Ana felt the need to run in the first place...

"The children's protection teams, there are two, obviously, Papa is Phoebes and Tango is Teddy team, Yankee and Zulu team look for your parents and family, team Charlie they look out for you and your team, you are Charlie Golf by the way, Elliot is team Echo and Kate's team are Kilo, it is not rocket science."

"Who is looking out for you Anastasia?" I ask in all honesty, because I am worried about her.

"One man, Joseph please come out of hiding." I watch, as he makes himself known to me. "This is Jose, as he was then; Christian please, keep calm, it was never what you thought..." Jose the kissing invader, he has had eyes on my women for three fucking years. Then my mind goes into overdrive, fuck me, have they been an item? He stepped from behind the house.

"Ma'am..." He sniggered at Ana, why did he do that, because now, I am going to kill the fucker in a minute. Her arm sneaks around my waist.

"Relax please Christian. Dad took him under his wing, when he was a teenager, when his Dad died, remember the promise the team took to care for each other's family? He is and always has been more like my regimental big assed brother; note he called me Ma'am to piss me off just then Christian? He went into the Marine Corps for a short while, no surprises for guessing why, then when he got shot on active duty and he retired. He became an Agent in the F.B.I. and yes, he too was one of the cousins I was raised with; he was my brother and my body guard and nothing more.

That first night you met him, you saw what he wanted you to see, a drunken friend invading my space. When you hadn't come out of the apartment that night; not having gone home as he expected, he got worried, and then when the lights went off in Kate's room, only then did he come in to check on me, you shocked him as much as he shocked you, jumping in and saying I was your girlfriend, do you remember when you bound into my sick room to protect me, well I only screamed, because I thought the hot nurses was after me again. He only left me alone when he realised I was okay with you, apparently you covering me up and tucking me in, made him realise you cared about me, that and the clean apartment, the medicine and the food you had delivered and you were sleeping in Kate's bed. He refused to pick up after me; hahaha like a snotty tissue would kill him, I did though, try to kill him, when I realised he was too busy romancing my best friend from my Krav Maga classes, my instructor was getting his loving care, whilst he was too loved up to care about the damned flu killing me.

Jose, or Joseph is the best of the best; but he is awful if you are sick. Given he has looked after me since before I was at university; he is forgiven his shity nurse maid duties, as it happens because his neglect brought you and the twins to my door. He is however still my friend, brother, my cousin and my protector, and one my maddeningly over protective uncles had looking out for me, and before you go all scatty, Lydia make yourself known too please!" A woman, I can only presume steps, from behind my parent's home. "This is Joe's wife; **_she_** **_is my personal body guard_** and a former Mossad agent. Joe was there alongside me when they took me down in Mexico. Agent Joseph Falcon, meet my future husband, who you did meet briefly for one night when you were the drunken Jose Rodriquez..."

"That explains why I couldn't find that Jose guy, because he was an agent, did you run straight to him Ana; I mean did you run away with him?" Crap, bad move even his fucking wife is laughing, okay I got that wrong. She is shaking her head and Ana too joins in.

"Ha, you thought I ran to him, really? I didn't have too, not when they were always with me in New York, they both were, and you didn't see either of them anywhere. So I knew I was safe, even with Luke and Samantha I knew Joe and Lydia were somewhere about. We lost our tails in DC; then I went into finding Isabel mode and the rest you knew about. The Lambert money has been well spent protecting their heirs. So Grace, Carrick and Christian, now you know the full extent of the danger I was protecting them from, now get it off your chest, because I know you want to scream and shout at me, I understand, I know what it's like to feel that need to protect your children, no matter how old they are they are still your children.

I feel it, that strong mothering instinct to protect and keep your children safe, Grace. Especially, when I have had to leave them, I feel it when I am not there to tuck them in at night, but I have to find that woman. I know what I did was wrong in your eyes and in Christian's eyes; but it was something, that, if I had to do again, I would have to do it the same way. Christian, even if he gave everything up for us, he would still be Christian Grey the Billionaire, and be incapable of hiding like we could. You have not seen the photos of the places her men got to, the photos of you and your family. Come inside, all of you including you Joe, your covers blown, yours too Lydia come in." Ana flicks the laptop to a file named Mia...

"Mia, whom I have yet to meet, officially... Yet, I know her in way more detail than you I think. I know all her favourite haunts; I know her take on fashion, I know what ice cream she eats when the boy she dates dump her and why. I know my men have had to drag off idiots that date her, all whilst she swans around in her own world, she would be the easiest to follow to my children. She, Grace, god you will hate me for judging your parenting skills, but she has been an amazingly costly security issue, and has cost me way more than you, your parents and Elliot combined. So, whilst she is here, she is being watched as are her phone and Twitter, Facebook and all the other social crap she has posted, which luckily has been blocked or censored, since Christian found out about the twins, and it will continue to be blocked, here see what she would have posted." Fuck mad, does now not cover how mad Mom is, and that is hot steam blowing out of the fire keg that was once Grace Trevelyan's poor ears, but I know only too well that Mia is an airhead, she goes through more protection than Elliot did condoms before Kate, and that's was lot...

"See for yourself, all of you, you too Christian, this is the danger your daughter has placed your grandchildren in!" I look and I read and I am beyond angry, my ears have just started whistling...

"OMG I HAVE A NIECE AND NEPHEW, OMG-OMG-OMG; HERE THEY ARE: AREN'T THE CUTIES: THEY ARE SO LIKE MY BIG BROTHER: THEIR DADDY IS CHRISTIAN GREY. #Adorbs Greys #Christian Grey."

"Here Grace, see now why my children are safe with me, when you and your daughter both put them in danger..."

My sister is a fucking moron and an air head, damn it just when I didn't think I had to worry Mia fucks it up some more. Thankfully, Ana's security, her security don't lose her whilst mine do, I might add and do their job well, and Mia I will kill you.

"Mom get me Mia, now..." I am mad as hell, and hopefully now my mother too can see and understand why Ana did as she did.

"Isabel doesn't know they are alive, she is only looking for me, but had Welch not been on Mia like a hot glue gun, they and the world would know what our children look like. Grace, please remember that Isabel, she planted someone in his own security, someone who could have killed him. She found us Grace, and twice and that was two too many times. I won't risk their safety. I just wish I had better news on the Isabel front, and hopefully we will have it and soon and we will be able to come out as a family. Until then it has to be like this, Christian and I keeping our children safe.

They are that resourceful, money and drugs , and their snitches are everywhere, she is on the F.B.I's most wanted for a reason, she is that good, and like me is a tiny slip of a girl, and that is what makes her dangerous she blends and she is invisible, she is the Ghost. They found my grandparent's new home within three weeks of them moving, and their team got them to safety and then on to Christian's plane, which is where he met them for the first time too. I think we have our own Mia, my Gran, she has kept in touch with someone, and they managed to trace them, you see my family know the risks and even they screwed up." Wow Ana is going off on one now...

"**_Grace you however didn't know what you were doing by just coming here to surprise us, that was the worst thing you could have ever done. You flew straight here, and granted, what you didn't know what you were doing was dangerous, and that you were bringing them straight to our door. Grace there are people still watching you; granted not as many, but enough that we had to do a run around and quickly and when I see the rat fink uncles out there again, heads will roll because nobody woke us."_**

Okay, that was a valid point and was worth my mother and father being told off for. Finding us naked and in bed was out of order too, even my mother has just realised what they did was stupid.

"Remind me to kill my father and uncles; who ran, because they knew your parents were coming as soon as Grace picked up your damned phone. By the way, she phoned your tailor in London first and then had ten minute chat to a Chinese Port Official, in Hong Kong, from your call logs she then phoned Taylor, your security too. They ran too before I killed them, Taylor made the uncles aware of Phoebes early morning calls, when he came to check up on the twins after Phoebe said no to him on the phone, when he asked her nicely to put it down, and then when he heard Phoebe chatting to Grace, that fucker knew we were busted and left her to it, and he knows he has hit my shit list, you do have a gym here don't you, because his butt is mine? Keep your phone away from her please, and thanks be to god you haven't got your old paramours number on it..." Way to go mentioning Elena, oh wait Elena and her daughter shit, yep good job, but mom is still brewing, she may take you up in the one free pass Ana cool your heels... Please...

"Grace, you have put them in more danger than Mia, doing what you did. Luckily my team had intercepted your flight plans and has you on a private jet to Nebraska, to a medical conference, which is genuinely happening, and Welch has you booked off from work and has you attending it and in a suite at your usual hotel.

The Grey and Associates company jet is busy taking Carrick to a conference in New York, with Mia to shop, and yes, we took the liberty of pencilling her in for some dress fittings, in her usual stores. Thankfully, my team works well without me and they didn't wake me up to tell me, heads will roll still, we were friendly ambushed and all whilst your security team flew you here Grace. Yes Grace, my team of guards flew you here in a hire plane, and made sure you were safe and in turn that we were safe. Grace, I am sorry that sounded harsh, but you see you doing that, and not contacting Christians security, just so you could see for yourself why we hadn't told you about them, was reckless and it could have harmed them or brought harm and that woman to their door."

"I didn't think Ana, Christian... I am so sorry I thought, or didn't think, I, oh god how stupid was I and poor Mia is just excited to be an Aunty?"

"Not stupid Mom, just not informed. Had we told you, again that old hindsight gift we neither of us have. You would never have risked the flight, I am sorry. Mom, Ana has this way of hiding the worst from me, and I know why, because she can deal with it calmly and for the greater good of the family, she unlike us deals with this shit daily and it's a sad fact to face, but chasing Isabel has made her that way, my past has made Ana have to make these choices, choices that you hate, I didn't like and ones she made for a valid reason. Mom these people look after her and the twins, because they love her respect her and I bet most know her personally and are cousins or her extended family, and as such, they love my children. Mom what the hell did my daughter say to you, to get you here so quickly that you didn't think to tell me you were coming?" Has the realisation of what I have said sunk in, or is she still gunning for my Ana?

"She was insistent we got here, she wanted to see me today, me her Grammy Grace, what a talker. To be honest she rambles on a lot in her own world, but I just listened, cried and longed to see her. She talked more about her new dolls and her brothers hatred of things you make him eat, she apparently is a good girl, and eats everything; he is not a good boy. I had to work out it was not worms in moat sauce you fed him, but spaghetti and meatballs; he only eats the balls apparently.

She talked all about her daddy; how he was hers and Teddy's Daddy, and not my son. All about how he reads to her, how he bathes her and loves her. I rushed here Christian, because I needed to see him that happy again.

Yes Ana, stupid I may have been, but I wanted to punish you for our nightmare three years Ana, for three years he has locked us out of his life, three very bad years where I thought the worst of him, I thought he had returned to that life, because of you. I wanted to see them and him happy; I wanted to hurt you so badly, because you broke my Son. I didn't think anything of the security. I didn't know I would be doing them more harm; I was just so desperate to see him happy, as he was before. I just wanted to see my son happy, he is happy, I am happy, if he is happy again.

It broke him Ana, your leaving broke him, but he left you he never told me that, Christian, you just said she left, oh god I have hated you Ana and blamed you and it was your own fault Christian. Christian, you were wrong not telling us, that it was you who left her there and alone, you walked not Ana. If I didn't love you as much as I do, the spanking that old whore gave you would be nothing to how I could spank you right now. Ana you still should have told us and eventually I will get over it, but all those times we missed I can never get back, all the cuddles we missed all the important mile stones, thankfully we still get those with Ava."

"Umm, speaking of **_ALL_** those moments, Mother... Well, off shouting and screaming, but Kate and Elliot don't need all the over mothering you and Agnes and Grams are doing either, they ran here to get away from it. Perhaps Mother, you could cool it with Kate and my big brothers baby, she feels inadequate, and is kind of jealous that Ana escaped it all. The twins are kind of needier for all the grandparent stuff, Phoebe is a killer for monopolising your time, whilst Teddy loves the cuddles, so concentrate on them for a while. Can you imagine Mother, just how many trips you would have insisted on making to see the twins, trips that would have tested all our security, good god you near on camp out at Elliot's place you and Agnes as it is?"

I speak to my mother, trying to get her to understand, just how hard it would have been for Ana to hide all their trips, had they known about the twins. Then Ana got out the laptop again, she sent an email to someone, and then texted someone else and all whilst talking to my mother, she never stops and I notice she still listens, then she drops the fucking biggest bomb shell in the pity party my family and I are having. She sends another text and then takes a deep breath, fuck I ain't gonna like this...

"Grace, it was hard for me too to walk away. I lied to you Christian, I knew all about Kate Elliot and baby Ava, remember security followed them too, so i have been there through all Kate's moments, and I had a sneaky flying visit to the hospital, When their security told me she was about to deliver their first precious child. That is where I saw you all happily congratulating Elliot and Kate. All of you admiring their daughter, you all went to visit, with the balloons and teddies, the smiling faces and the tears of joy.

I realised truly, and for the first time then what Christian had missed, right then as you all stared into the nursery, that was what he had missed, you all congratulating him and welcoming his children into the family, my children were back home and none of you knew about them, I knew I had to end all this and soon. I went to Mexico determined to get her, so you could have them in your life, I made mistakes in my desperation to get to her and back to you." She saw me crying over Ava. Where the fuck was she because I had security with me? She opens another file on that fucking laptop.

"I got all this information daily Grace, Welch has just sent me every file I have on my cloud of Christian. I have lived a part of my life in a sort of virtual space following you Christian. I got to see him, and not touch him. I knew where he was Grace, and for every single day we have been apart, I have know where he was, and that he was safe. I have wanted to touch him when he passed by me in a crowded room. I wanted to shout out his name when we were in the same crowded restaurant. I wanted him to know I was near enough for him to touch; I wanted that of course I did, I couldn't though and that was my punishment seeing him, but not touching him.

I wanted so much to say 'come this way Sir, follow me' but they watched him so closely, that I couldn't risk his life for just a moment back in his arms, only to have to leave again. I missed him so much, but I had his children to look out for. I am sorry Grace, but at the same time I am not sorry too, it happened and we have to learn to move on, we have to, because I won't have the children see arguments and unhappy people around them. Learn to deal with it and move on with being their grandparents, or walk away now.

Christian's is the only forgiveness I have wanted, needed and have. Yours would be nice; but I understand if it's not forth coming too. I can't make you forgive me and make you understand what I did Grace, and you too Carrick, but neither will I be saying sorry every ten minutes for keeping them safe, because after this meeting, after this the balls in your court. For the last time, I am so sorry for taking two years and three and a bit months away from you, the rest is up to you to do, you either forgive me or not..."

Ana went outside for some fresh air; I chased after her and as Ana cried in my arms, she then raised her voice to shout at the sky for making all her very sane and rational decisions, now seem like selfish and bad decisions. Then there were a few moments of total silence, when even the children stopped playing, as her voice echoed around the houses loudly. There was an avalanche, not of snow kind, but of their tears, Mom's and Ana's, Mom followed Ana and I outside.

"I will try Ana, to forgive you, but I cannot forget that you took the choice away from us, you didn't seriously not expect me not to run here when I found out about my grandchildren did you, and yes had I been informed, would I have rushed here knowing the danger it presented to my grandchildren, no, would Mia have posted those photos of her nephew and niece, no, had we known Ana had we had the choice, we too could have done things differently. You took that choice away from us, so no my forgiveness and hurt are still here, but as my grandchildren are all that matters to me and their safety, I will try to get past the feeling of anger, hurt, disappointment, loathing, hate and pain you have brought into my life.

Ana, sometimes the good intentions cannot outstrip the bad decisions, no matter what the good intentions are or were, remember that the road to heaven is paved with good intentions, and that yours sucked big time and if I were to hit you with my one free pass, you'd need surgery right afterwards, and doing it right now I know my ass would be pebble dashed in red lights. Ana when you get on that high horse of yours and preach about doing what was best for your children, remember we can do good things too if we are informed, for our children.

I have a right to be angry I have a right to be mad and right now seeing them play happy I am willing to forget, but I am not ready to forgive and I won't ever ask you to say sorry because you are not, just selfish and a bad mother for keeping their father away from them, that's what I think, so let's leave it at that, before we say something we will regret and you and I can't be civil to each other again." Ouch, my mother hates Ana...

"Mom, we were introducing you at the weekend, Ana and I needed some family time. Here we were getting that, it's all new to me this and now knowing I have the best security in place I will rest easier. Ana we will be having words later about a few issues I have. Jose, photos, security, money and red laser pens lighting my jacket up. Come on back in the house, we are worrying the children, Joe and Lydia, please you are to stop here, in the house there is a bedroom vacant, where do they all sleep normally, in white tents?" From the look in his eye, I take that as a yes...

"Now, we only need the one team here, the rest they will stand down and rest for a while, it's been a fraught few hours, they are being reorganised into smaller watch parties Ana, whilst we are here, as you saw Christian, there was over kill on security. Taylor and the uncles are in the security house working everything out. The rest will have rooms at the hotel, where the ball is being held, and in all the Grey rooms as it happens; your grandparents are still arriving on Friday and coming straight here. Whilst you slept Ryan, Reynolds and the guys arrived, and they are in your parent's home. Then all the others are being placed in differing hotels, so we will know if or when her men turn up here, the others rotate to save freezing their asses off... Sir..." That was telling me then, Ana reaches into her satchel and hands my father, mother and me each a DVD package.

"Grace, I can never give Christian and you his family, back the missing time, would that I could. All I could do was trying in keeping you all safe, so that you were able to meet them one day. I did what all mothers do, I protected my children, rightly or wrongly I did what all mothers do, what you are still doing for Christian, and Grace I understand your need to whack me, I deserve it. I am sorry, if you hate me, and I do understand the hate, really I do, mine is totally focused on Isabel. Here, I did these when Christian was bathing the children last night. It's the full DVD history of their lives; their scans, their feet sticking out of my belly, including the Mexican wave they did to music, everything about the birth is there, and I mean every major moment was filmed. Their sneaky first steps that even I, or nobody else witnessed, but the cameras caught everything, because of security, the whole house was wired for film, and believe me there are more hours to watch than you would care to watch in one sitting. Even Phoebe's many theft's of Teddy's cookies are on there and blaming her Pappy Ray for eating them."

They laugh, but I would have rather been there for these pivotal moments, perhaps with the next one I will be... That I have yet to ask her about, because I want more children, I am being selfish, but I want loads more children, especially if they are as great as these two. Plus, I want to witness everything about Ana carrying my children. Mia is called over, god help it there will be an avalanche when she wails, and she will, because, she put my children at risk... I know she didn't mean it, but she is so flighty, she flits from one thing to another and I swear Phoebe has a greater attention span than her, just...

"Mia, get inside please we need words..."

"Coming, we are giving Olaf his nose..."

"Now Mia, they can do the nose, Elliot can you keep them outside for a little while, have them doing snow angels for Grammy Carrie and Grammy Grace, take photos Elliot and not for Facebook for private viewing only?"Mia now knows why I am angry, good she is about to have my full attention.

"Sure they are safe here with the snow patrol, have you seen their armed guard? Those trees lit up like a Christmas tree earlier, very cool. Mia what have you done, did you not learn when Kate tore a strip off of you for putting Ava on your damned wall thing?"

"Yeah, really cool Elliot, Mia now please..."

We went inside, I am holding Ana tightly around her waist and my mother's hand just as tightly, my father was in shock and had been silent, that's saying something he sees and hears things far worse than this in his profession. I make them a coffee and we sit awaiting Moaning Mia... She comes in armed with her phone full of photo's... Let the tantrums begin... Mine...

"Mia Grey, do I like my photo on your social media pages?"

"No..."

"So, why in all that is holy do you think for one fucking second I want my children's faces on there? They are not named Kardashian-Disick, and a fucking photo op selfie for you to post on your social media pages. I pay millions in security to keep those fuckers at bay and you post their images like, they are arm candy for your ego. Mia Grey did not give birth; they are not your children. Should you want to pose with babies, work in a kindergarten or have your own to pose with? **_THEY ARE_** **_MY GREY BABIES_** and as such are priceless to me. Their photo or image is worth a fortune to any kidnapper you stupid woman, right now they are two cute twins, happy and care free who the press are not aware of, but thanks to you they could now have a price on their fucking head."

"But nothing has hit my walls yet this phone is crap... Coverage here is crap and why can't I put photos of my nephew and niece on my wall they are cute..." I show her the file full of her photos on Ana's laptop and those of her dangerous tails...

"That is why; Ana have you photos of the hundreds of children that the woman who is looking for you has taken? There are hundreds of children Mia, children that she sold into god knows what sort of life, if they even have one? That same woman hates me and wants to hurts me by getting to the people I love. Ana has hidden our children from her at a great personal cost to her, she has spent a lot of time in doing so, both personally and monetary, the cost to both her and me has been all ready too high a price paid, we lost time together.

Then you go and post these images on your fucking Facebook page, and on fucking Twitter and nearly ruin it for us. God knows what else you spend your day doing instead of working besides social media clothes and **_OMG GODDING ALL THE FUCKING TIME, NEWS FLASH YOU ARE NOT A TEENAGER_**. You are twenty four and going nowhere fast, give me your phone now, seeing as I pay for the fucker. Are you really that sort of an airhead, are you a total moronic bimbo, what type of an idiot are you to think I would be happy with that? Sit down, listen and listen well, or else the pittance mom and dad give you will not be enough to pay off your next credit card bill. **_NO MORE PHOTOS OF MY CHILDREN; IF I SEE ONE PICTURE MIA, I CUT YOU OFF, AM I SAYING THAT CLEARLY ENOUGH?" _**I throw her phone at the wall and it smashes into many pieces, what she's lucky that's all I am smashing, as it is her laptop and all the other crap she has is being gone through. Ana stands and shouts at me.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, stop shouting at your sister, she doesn't know why it is a big deal, you should have started off with that first, and then explaining won't be necessary, she isn't dumb, just happy to see them, remind me how was it that Phoebe managed to get your phone again?"

"Ana, she, I, she, well, fuck me she needs to know what they are up against. Ana she wants you dead. Mia has to realise that this is not a game, this is not a spy film, this is your life, and that of our whole family. Tell her about her Mom's kidnap attempt that you foiled, about the men who drugged her drinks, tell her please make her see the danger..." I fall on the couch as my mother comes to my rescue. Our father holds Mia in his arms as she cries, I hope she has realised this is serious shit...

"And she will, once I explain it all to her Christian. I love you, really, I do, but sometimes you are a hot head... Need I remind you what it cost you three years ago doing it your way?" She fucking went there...

"Ana, that was different..."

I had fucked up I know that, but hell seeing her take control makes me, so damned hot for her. I need words about all the damned extras she threw into the conversation about protecting my family and taking the Lambert fortune, she must have had to bury her pride by doing that, and to protect our family. Shit the Lamberts are in her life now too. At least they just want the bloodline not her actual blood... She took Mia into my study and an hour later, Mia came out and looked pale. Mom took hold of her as she apologised to me and actually meant it. They sat and talked whilst I went into see Ana.

"Was it as bad as Mia looked Ana?" She looked washed out too, but I didn't hear a raised voice between them.

"Yeah sit down, I couldn't show you this before, but this is footage of when my guy stepped in to save her the last time. She was being led out into the ally way behind a bar called Manic; it's a rave place she likes to go to, and unfortunately, she often gets messed around with in there. Her guys when shown the error of her ways and get her out and or home, but only by my guys making sure their blind eye is refocused, by a careful comment; like that girl needs her own bed, or I think she has been slipped something, if they do nothing failing that, my guy or girl puts her into a cab they always use and get her home.

This particular day, she had been to your office and you had rowed, their security guy tipped them off, that was his last big mistake by the way and well she was four steps from being in the back of a van. She saw it for herself, what her stupidity did. Christian, stop funding her wild ways, she has to work she has to save her sanity and before she does something stupid, I cannot keep the security up that she needs now, not forever anyway. Elliot works hard, you do, stop spoiling her. She needs a job, she can't hang on in there in hopes of marrying well, that was her explanation to me for her partying, she needs a good man with prospects to keep her lifestyle going, really marrying well is all she aspires too, and she thinks because you are who you are it will attract the right well off guy, the only thing it attacks are these losers. Try her working on the fashion desk at Kavanagh media, that she is qualified for her blog sites attracts thousands to girls to daily. Thanks for keeping Henry's name alive by the way, that I actually love you for doing, because I know you wanted to re brand it as Grey publishing."

"It was too good a name to drop Baby, as to Mia, consider it done all ready and thank you. You really were in the same restaurant as me, when and where and when where we in the same meeting Baby?" God how I wish I had seen her.

"You went to TAO Downtown, on the same night as our first night out two years in a row. You were sat on the balcony, but I was dragged away, following a lead on Isabel and yeah both times. I so wanted to climb up the stairs leading to the balcony. That first year was the first time I left the twins too the first year after was hard, so I was over emotional. I phoned home and listened to them sleep. The meeting was a charity we were both invited to, for feeding and helping the homeless, you were the guest speaker and spoke of issues you had as a child, growing up and living in abject poverty and starving, I left instead of rushing to hold you, it was heartbreaking."

"Ana, I am never going to starve again and I have money Baby, so we can give the Lamberts back any money you have spent."

"No, Granny Lambert is a nice woman really. We sat and talked for a while, she just hated my mother, so there we seemed to bond easily. She saw me several times a year and had done to hand over my maintenance money. Money she wrongly assumed Ray and I knew about at the time. When I turned twelve, Carla asked for it on lone a visit to see them, but the deal was that she only got it when I visited her or if she came to visit me. You see on those visits out with Carla, you know a fun day in a hot Vegas park for the fun day out, or a holiday down to Georgia, or wherever Carla took me, each time Granny she would drop fifty grand into Carla's bag.

After the great escape from the chicken ranch, it stayed in my trust fund, a trust Carla knew about. So, I guess we know why I had to visit with my bad ass Mamma when I did. I do remember her, my grandmother; the woman Carla pointed out to me as I grew up wasn't her at all. My grandmother talked to me all the time, I guess she contacted Dad at some point not long ago, she was eager to see me when the uncles, her two remaining son's crashed her nice life there, she is now bed bound and was actually was surrounded by all my photos, she has a way better collection than Ray. So I was drip fed poison by Carla."

"Oh, so all the lies were from your mother?" She nods her head.

"Yep, and she tried to get her hands on my Lambert trust fund, but it was well protected by my grandmother, until I turned twenty five. I inherited it just after the twins were born, and in the spirit of full and frank disclosure, I did not know I had the damned thing coming to me. Grandmother Lambert informed Ray and my uncles of its existence, when Ray adopted me, she also offered Ray a handsome amount to come out of the Marines to care for me when his grandparents died, which is what he used to buy the home and business with, a business he had to sell to care for me and the twins, he too gave a lot up Christian. It was also the reason my mother kept asking Dad for money all the time, she knew I was one day going to be wealthy and she thought Ray was getting the maintenance payments that she no longer received.

My trust fund should have been my father's, had he reached twenty five. Alas, he didn't, but it stayed in place for me. I was never denied by my grandparents; but I did swallow all the shit Carla Mae peddled. It was added to by both my grandfather and my uncle when they died, both loved me and saw me all the time, when I lived or went to stay with my Pappy and Grammy, the sneaky pair came a visiting as friends of Pappy's, once they knew Carla was out of the picture.

I got everything as a blood heir; she got nothing, as my dad Frank, didn't have a bean, he was cut off when he had his head turned by Carla Mae, who is in jail for not paying her taxes. Husband number five Jack Hyde was last seen running for his life, after they took over the farm fearing he would be liable for her bills. After this is over, I hope my grandmother is still alive to see her great grand children I really do. So many lies have all ready ruined my life; I don't want more for Teddy and Phoebe."

"Wow, so you were always a Texan Billionaire then?"

"Hu, apparently so, but I give most of it away, to fund homeless issues, armed service charities and to surviving spouses of the dead service guys who need a hand up and to our wounded heroes, it's good to give back. The security costs me a lot, but even that I can right off as a job expense or something?" I then talk about Jose, no wonder I couldn't find the fucker...

"So, Joseph, why the lies and how did this all fly with Kate?"

"We had to have meetings Jose/Joseph and I and she always tagged along, so he would spend time in my room and we would discuss security issues. It turns out my uncles knew Uncle Mark, was nowhere near as forgiving as I assumed, and I was a Texan Oil Billionaire Heiress too. I had Jose and he blended and attended college and University with me. He believe this or not is a year older than you. Kate has always known that Jose and Joseph were one in the same, she likes him as her bestie drinking buddy. He could easily pass as a student, so he went to college and Uni with me."

"Oh he is twenty four then is he?"

"Yeah, in your head anyway, thirty two more like, he could still pass as a uni graduate."

"Rubbing it in that I am old, will gain you a time out on that fucking naughty step, with a smacked butt, so don't fucking push it Steele." I laugh but I am rudely stopped in my tracks, damn it the cute kid with the bat like ears is back...

"Awwwww... Daddy said naughty word, here on the naughty step Daddy." Mom has hold of her granddaughter, whilst Dad is playing with Teddy. Both grandparents and kids look happy, they are a very good healing bond our children.

"When did you get in Phoebe?" I ask hoping not to have to have my grown ass on Kate's pew.

"Same has you sat down and talked to Mommy in here. That lady Meeargh, she cries, stop her cries she make in Grammy cry Daddy." I do as my daughter asks... Damn ordered around by a two year old, one that is way brighter than the twenty four year old I have to cheer up.

"Are you coming to shout and swear at me, because I saw the films and the photos, I swear I am going to change. I don't want that woman getting them I didn't do it to harm them I just didn't think, they are just adorbs though, I mean look my phone is full of babies and they are just too cute not to share."

"No had you spoken to me quietly, I would have told you why there could be no announcements, as Kate told you even Ava being my niece makes her a target, so can you think what the price is on their heads? Start to think with your brain Mia, a brain I know you have. When we get back to Seattle, you start work at Kavanagh Media, as a fashion blogger and you will have a column in the weekly Sunday paper with photos and a ask Mia page, thar sort of thing, okay?"

"Wow a proper job, what's the pay?"

"How about we discuss that later, to cover your costs you need a million a year and we don't pay that. How about we talk when your credit card bill comes, of ways of cutting your spending down a little and getting you a place of your own, but only if you are working and treat your personal security with the respect they deserve, you saw what Ana showed you and I know it embarrassed you. Now promise me you will take everything I have said and think about it, if one picture gets out Mia they are in danger."

"It's a pity you don't lure her to a deserted island, with a photo shoot of Christian Greys lost love lonely on her holiday, all by her lonely self, still missing him three years after their brief romance. I can see the argh factor, and she would see that and go for the island thing, a secret island knowing Ana wouldn't do a hotel vacation 'cos of security."

"Mia, that is a fucking good story, I could do a piece saying I can't get her off of my mind and then a few days later have her picture appear on a beach fuck you really are not that stupid..." I have to add that it is a very smart plan that Mia has come up with, a very smart plan, and one that Ana seems happy with.

"Daddy, this step now you said bad word gain, naughty Daddy." Fuck. Hopefully my butt is not on here for thirty one minutes, its fucking uncomfortable."Yous was warned Daddy, two times."

"Oh Christian, and they have a jar, Elliot has a hundred in here all ready, so for your contribution that will be twenty dollars. Two misdemeanour f words, at ten bucks a pop."

"Dad, they don't need more money."

"No but you need to see how much you cuss, then the cold hard cash may speak louder than words and save you and your bottom sitting on the naughty step."

"I could grow to hate you father."

"I know that's not true, what do you say to Daddy Teddy?" My father is in his element with Teddy, he gets to give Teddy the cuddles he didn't give me, shit.

"Pays up and shuts up Daddy pwease..."

He hands me the jar and smiles, purleeze, did he do the Ana roll your eyes thing, fuck I am screwed because I said purleeze. Mia is a bad influence, and my kids are cute.

Then in walks KK and she immediately joins me on our step, and begrudgingly adds her thirty bucks, as she said whilst laughing at me, oh fuck, then fuck me and get my fucking camera. Phoebe wanted a thousand and such was her disdain for KK already, as pee gate was far from forgotten and because this was her second day and her second visit to the P.G.G Timeout Step. And I'm getting these damned steps carpeted.

Phoebe, after arguing with KK that she was there for ten hundred minutes, finally settled for thirty dollars and ten minutes, she needs some monetary training she can count to three, but has no idea what money is, for the future CEO of GEH, that will soon be put to rights.

She told Kate she liked the pretty ones of Grampy Cowlick on the fifty and Pappy Ray on the hundred, they were nicer than good old Abe on the five dollar bill, that's ma girl...

* * *

What's the plan for the standoff...? The hideaway shoot em up, the shootout at Grey Mansions or hope she still gets caught trying to get in the country?

Thanks for following xxx


	24. Chapter 24

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all... If you want, fifty and the originality read them again lol...

* * *

Chapter 24:

Ice cream bribery:

CPOV:

I thought Ana handled herself well with my mother, actually they both made their positions clear. Mom, she was looking out for me and I understood that, I knew she would be angry, hurt and confused, and I didn't expect them to fight and I am glad there wasn't any sign of it. Ana was always looking out for the twins so she too was doing the mother thing. I guess the fact that Ana has had my mother's own back and our families backs covered, went a long way in keeping my mother from erupting. The strange one was my father because he has been silent, deathly silent. Which had me wondering did he know more than he was letting on? I watch as the children run him ragged and the love he seems to have for Teddy all ready, is very obvious, and Teddy is the same with him. Phoebe, my baby girl, is taking centre stage and has Elliot and Mom wrapped around her little finger.

"Daddy you can leaves the steps now, you still haves fife minutes lady." I smile as my butt is allowed off the damned naughty step, poor Kate is either going to pee herself laughing or will be adding to the jar and the time out step will be warmed a little longer. Ana joins Kate on the step I vacated.

"So, how's your backside?" She asks Kate. I smile and head around the corner to give then some time together, sat on the naughty step.

"Fine, I actually like these steps, the cool air conditioned air, here is the best place to get the fresh air feeling without going outside, but shush don't tell her. So, are we going shopping later, I hear the dress is going to be a plain and simple number?"

"You know me Kate; I am not a bells and whistles kind of a girl, I want a nice dress, but a white puffy thing is just not me. I hate shopping, you know that." I envisage seeing her in something elegant and white; I need to get Kate on the case, it may be only a city hall, but I want it to feel like we made an effort and make it feel like a wedding.

"No but I am, and I love to shop, as you know. So, you really love him then?" I listen, still hidden from sight.

"I never stopped loving him. I wish I had been brave enough to turn up at GEH and tell him I was pregnant. Things would have been different, but this way was the way I chose."

"Okay, I guess what's done is done. Shopping, when and how?'"

"En mass with security and the twins. I will have the guys in plain sight, but merging with the crowds. I doubt she is here, she actually thinks we are going to New York. I know it's a pain until she is caught. Thankfully Mia came up with a really good plan and the island I own in the Bahamas, will be the perfect place for the trap, you have to fly into Nassau and then island hop in by boat. We can control the take down from there better." She owns an island, and I wonder if it was one she intended to runaway to?

"I know you are come kind of supper spy and this woman is bat shit crazy and needs shooting between the eyes, but he won't let you put yourself in danger again. Ana he has searched for you for three fucking years, he has cut himself off from everyone. Ava saved his sanity a little I think, having Ava has brought him out of his dark space, well he was edging out slowly. Fuck me he has been depressed." Kate was just as depressed, so we sort of bonded, and she is right, I did start to come out of hiding, Ava was Mia all over again. Now, wow the twins, I swear I am never going back to that place again; my two little beacons of light have made my life light again, and add in Ana and its perfect.

"Awwwww Momma she sword gain, I tell Phoebe." I smile, is Teddy wanting to play being the snitch? Kate is right; I won't put my children's mom in any danger.

"Teddy darling, how about Aunty Kate gets you ice cream when we go shopping?"

"KK are you bribing my son?"

"Yup... I am done sitting on this step, where is the jailer?" I Smile as I see Phoebe and Mom coming to free Kate. Teddy smiles and toddles off to my father, he is so fucking cute. I make my presence known, before Phoebe outs me as a really crap spy.

"Hello, how's the step Kate? I am carpeting it today; it was rather harsh on my tush. You, Elliot and I may be spending a while on the step."

"Unless we spell the swear words..."

"Ha, I am an in the moment type of guy Kate, by the time I have spelt it, my mouth will have already spoken it, it's best we stop or Ava's first words will be a F sounding one."

"I know Mom keeps saying I need to kerb it, who'd have thought two damned kids are making me change my vocabulary. So how long where you listening Grey?"

"All of it, so get her to buy a dress becoming a bride at least."

"F... I mean is that all you heard? I heard the bit about her desert island hideaway, come the take down location."

"I heard that too. It's a plan, and it is better than having her come to Coping Together, armed and dangerous."

"Christian I know she can handle herself, but the woman has connections, she has drug money behind her and she has no moral compass, she only has hate for you and Ana. Ana is here now and we have the twins, we can't lose her, not again, she has been missing from our lives for far too long Christian."

"I know, but at the same time she knows what she is doing, I have to have faith in her that she knows what she is doing, besides she won't be alone, half the heads of the damned secret agent society are related to her. She even has cousins protecting our children and I have to believe in her and believe that she wouldn't risk her life." Ana comes back from the powder room.

"Mr Grey, I am so impressed. I do believe you are learning that I have to do it, it was such a good plan Mia came up with, a simple and effective idea, and one my uncles say it is really good and easy to put into action, you can do the press release, and then we release a photo of me relaxing on a deserted island."

"Ana..." Kate shrieks.

"Kate, this is what I have trained for, if I stop even one more child being taken then it will all be worth it. Now Christian, can we change the twins and get this dress buying out of the way. It seems we are getting married in two days and I have to look the part. Next time you spy on me Baby, make sure it's not near a mirror." She points to the mirror on the wall opposite the stairs and yup, she knew I was there.

"Yes dear..." I grab Ana and kiss her, to the awe's of Teddy and Phoebe. Mom has already changed them, and they look adorable in their matching snow suits. Mom speaks; as Ana and are in the midst of a hug adoringly looking at the twins, who look like mini sumo wrestlers and cannot walk properly in the extra padding, Mia shouts they are adorbs, really, adorbs Mia?

"Now, we are to stop here Ana, Christian. Apparently, it will draw attention to you and Christian, our coming with you. I will take Mia, Gail and Sophie, and go together later, and I would however love to mind Ava, so Kate and you can enjoy some grown up time, if that's all right I mean Kate?"

"Thanks Mom, Ana and I appreciate you stepping back. It is for their sake." I say, Kate is sucking in air that she was asked not told what to do.

"I know, I do know Christian, I am angry not stupid, well I won't be doing anything without running it by security, flying here was stupid..." I hug my mom, who is still confused by Ana and her actions, she just needs time, I hope.

"Grace, Christian wants to take me out to dinner tonight, perhaps you and Carrick can give the children their dinner, bathe them and perhaps get them ready for bed and have some time with them?" Mom gasped at Ana's suggestion. "My mom and dad are going out with my uncles and relaxing a little. They have had a rough few months, and here is the safest they have ever felt, I do realise high security is a get used to thing, but you are doing fine, really Grace, very well in fact." Good god she still knows what to say at just the right time, besides I am looking forward to a quite meal for two, perhaps she and I still need to talk.

"We would love to Ana, thank you." My mother seems to be a little less off with Ana.

"Well, if I can't trust their Grandma, who happens to be Seattle's best paediatrician, who can I trust with our children?"

"Mom, are you okay with that idea?" Dad is smiling as I rush forwards, I am too late to scoop up Teddy, who has fallen backwards and who looks like a turtle stuck on his back, his arms and legs are flaying in the air, as he cannot easily get up or roll over in his snow suit, Dad is all ready there, and picks him up and hugs him again, Phoebe is given the same hugs, then I notice, is my dad crying? I don't say anything; I just smile.

"We will be fine Son, I mean really fine, come on Grace lets go home and unpack and await the children's return." I watch them leave, my father is not an emotional guy, but seeing him with the twins is endearing. He was always playful with Elliot and Mia and he always tried to encourage me to join in with their fun time and failed, because I was afraid to be touched as they were, tickled like they were being killed, hugged like their last breath was being taken, I saw it as a threat, were as they saw it for the fun that it was. It was all down to me and my fear of the fun touches my family thrived upon, I watched as they had fun, fun he could now have with the twins. He pats Elliot on the back as they try to leave.

"Yes dear. Granny and I will watch our little angel too, Elliot..."

"...I'm a big boy Daddy, but I am glad you know I am your little angel, and I appreciate you offering to watch over me, but I don't need you watching my tushie Mommy and Daddy. I will however bring my little angel Ava over and her bottles later, now you have three babies to watch over gheeze, you won't be getting much quality time Pa!"

"What do you mean three; surely you mean four, counting you our biggest baby? Please Elliot, don't worry about me, I will get some Mommy and me time in, when these three are tucked up safely in bed; do we need beds for them?" Elliot is taking the twins from dear old Pa.

"No Dad, I took the liberty of setting a nursery up in the room next to yours, two junior beds and a bassinette for Ava, for when they sleep over at Grannies house, being as I did plan on you having them for Ana and I, I also guessed that Ava would be having a sleepover, so you and Kate could have some alone time?" I watch as they finally leave. Kate is up and pouring herself a coffee. She is laughing when she comes back. Ana asks her what has made her chortle like a witch...

"Wow, nothing much, I have never seen Grace so, I don't know less opinionated on your mothering skills. I wonder if that is the ice wall thawing. Grace is a good Mom, but irk, she is so overbearing when it comes to Ava. Yes, Elliot, I know she adores and loves Ava. She sometimes makes me feel like a failure, especially when Ava cries, because Grace always seems to know what it is she wants, but the twins are able to talk to her and she gets to talk to them. She is better around you Ana, you stick up to her I just run away crying. The twins are just what she needed."

"Kate Mom loves you and Ava, she is thawing, and apparently Christian here told her to back off or risk you taking Ava away again. She was just excited about being a grandmother, as is your mother."

"You did Christian?" Kate looks shocked; did she not think I'd stick up for her?

"I did Kate, I know mom can be opinionated, but it will change, she will change, I hope." I really do hope she is thawing towards Ana. I can only pray that is the case. Kate reasons on the sudden changes in my mother.

"She has the best of both worlds, Ava for the baby stuff and the twins for the reading and singing. Ana, she was very off with you, that much I did expect, but way to go chipping away at the frosty reception and playing nice with the Mamma bear, she is very growly when you push the Mamma bear button she has, and wow, I don't envy you, we snook off like thieves in the night, just so we could have time alone with Ava and both our phones blew up with rants about Ava and her safety. Ana, she will be on you like carpet adhesive, ha welcome to the bad daughter in law club..."

"Kate, Grace has had a lot to deal with, I understand her hate of the thing I did, but for now we are doing what's best for the children, so get Ava ready and we can get the dress shopping done. Grace and I will be fine."

"Yeah, you will be so can I get up Miss Grey, 'cos Aunty Kate's tush is too big for this step?"

"Hu kays, you watch your mouth, next times more money and more time on step, hu kay?"

"Okay, and I am sorry, do you want ice cream too?" Phoebe, it seems can be won over with ice cream. She toddles over and helps Kate from the step, she is squished and lightly tickled and replaced on her feet, so's not to pee. Diapers are in place anyhow and we are ready to shop. You have to take bags of crap just for a short shopping expedition; we are screwed when we go away on holiday, as they and their stuff may need their own plane.

Ana's POV:

I guess the whole Grace thing went as well as it could have, there were no slaps given, as I had expected, but there were tears shed and she has good cause to hate me, I hate me too. I wonder too, why Carrick was so silent, he really is in awe of the children, he is totally besotted with Teddy, and Teddy was instantly drawn to Cowlick. That name alone makes me laugh when they say it.

Hearing Kate say aloud what I have planned it does make me nervous, that she won't come alone and she is highly volatile. I guess we will have to do this and soon, I am fed up of hiding out and running away and not having a life, enough is enough. My family and their safety comes before mine, keeping Christian and the twins safe comes before keeping myself safe too. I know I could die, I am not stupid, but I also won't go down without a fight either. So for now I put that to one side and I go and buy my wedding dress, Carrie is with me as she is my mom, I need her opinion Grace can do this with Mia, Carrie won't get to do this again...

We arrive in Aspen, we are dropped in the centre and we split up, the guys take Teddy and I have Phoebes, she wailed at first, leaving her Daddy, and she wailed right up until we got into the princess dress shop, now free from her snow suit, she is running between the racks of white and cream satins and silks of the dresses. She is very energetic considering she has been Olaf building most of the afternoon and this is nap time. We find hers and Ava's dresses very quickly, in fact, Phebs dress was the first she tried on, and now she is sleeping soundly in her stroller, we had to buy her a crown too and a pair of sparkly _Swarovski_ crystal encrusted cute ballet slippers, she fell asleep in the changing room, and peace was had. With my peace restored, Kate is running the rails and she finds what she considers a good dress. I scrunch up my nose, and tell her nope to at least seven. They are pretty and very expensive, but they are not me. They admit defeat and we head out with the two little dresses and shoes.

"Mom, I am sorry, but really they were too fussy, they were too froufrou and not me."

"I know, but neither can you were a pair of white jeans and a jumper." She scolds me and knows me so damned well. I spot a very retro shop, and head in. Kate follows pulling her face and within two seconds my eyes are drawn to the perfect dresses, I grab two and head into change. These dresses are me. I step into the first one and it feels perfect. I step out and Mom and Kate are stunned into silence.

"Wow, that is so Boo-Hoo Chic, it is so you Ana, its perfect god Stainless it really is you."

"Annie that is perfect, you need a jacket of some kind how about this faux fur wrap?" My mom wipes away a tear as she hands me a wrap thing...

"I like the white shawl; it is more in keeping with the dress." I place the very pretty white soft wool crocheted shawl around my neck. They are silent. I have found the dress in a back street shop. This dress is more suitable to wear at a beach wedding, but it is so pretty and yes, I am wearing white, shame on me, but it is a simple and elegant, my cotton hippy chic wedding dress is perfect, wow I have my dress, and it is so me. It floats effortlessly down to the ground and yet the soft cotton hangs perfectly off my boobs and my hips, I have to get some wedding underwear and some shoes and I am then done. Mom and Kate shop like there is no tomorrow in the next three stores, something I have never seen Carrie do, splurge on herself. We get everything we needed, including the flowers, which will be delivered to the house on the morning of the wedding. I have a hairdresser coming and she is coming armed with a box of cotton daisies for mine and Phoebe's hair. I am getting in the mood for this wedding, and it doesn't now feel like the rushed affair it started out to be. I am marrying the only man I have ever loved, the only man I will ever love and I can't fudging wait... I receive a call.

"Miss Steele, we are being followed; the car will pull up in two seconds, protocol Alpha is in place." I don't recognise the voice and protocol Alpha is an old pre Mexico protocol. So I take precautionary measures without altering Mom and Kate. We are still in the hairdressers, so I take Phebs from her stroller and tell my mother and Kate to get in the back of the store with her and to call Taylor and Christian **_NOW,_** and they are to leave by the back exit, only when Taylor and Christian's security team give them the all clear. I may have just alerted them they are in danger. I continue to walk out of the hairdressers laughing and telling them to take their time, as Phebs and me, are going for some fresh air. I am walking with the empty stroller when I see a red dot on my chest, it flashes three times, it is my own cover, whom ever is watching me is also being watched. Lydia approaches me.

"Ana, who called you?"

"I don't know I didn't recognise the voice, are Mom, Kate and Ph..."

"...Yes, Taylor has them in the car, she and Teddy are safe, we need to get ice cream Phoebes and Teddy want their promised bloody ice cream. Keep acting normally your security are still following you. Christian and the others are heading home. I think they were just fooling with your head, there is nobody trailing you only our men, and the car is here."

She 'plays with Phoebe,' who in reality, is on her way home and she scans the street. I am looking up high and see nothing, she sees nothing either, she is on her phone as the car pulls up and she bungles the covers into the car and makes it look as though my daughter is being placed in her seat, all whilst scanning the pathway for the would be assassin. Nothing there is nothing. I put the stroller away, and grab my gun and place it in my jeans. We pull over to the ice cream place and take four giant tubs of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry and mint ice cream, sprinkles, nuts and sauces, chocolate flakes, wafers, cones and all the assorted crap needed to silence two very spoilt twins, because thanks to Kate they were promised this, and we never renege on a promise, damn it.

"Get Bryn to see who called me, and where they called me from? Joe can we please get another phone, whoever has this number, got it from someone in security? Old security too, the used protocol Alpha, so work out whom from security is missing from the team since we changed protocols; this is my own damned phone and they have my number; but it's turned off now, I just hope the GPS Is still blocked?" I throw my phone on the passenger seat and Joe picks it up.

"Do you think we have another mole?" Lydia asks.

"I hope not, I really do. Run the rest of security through deeper checks and yes, even my cousins, Mark was an uncle and he betrayed me; everyone has a price they are willing to accept to betray even family, Joe, and yes I mean you two too. If they got hold of Lydia, she would be your price and vice-a-versa. Joe I trust you with my life and that of the twins, but never and I mean never, choose me and them over Lydia, ever."

"Ana, what the hell has got into you? Why are you so damned, well, not like you?" Lydia is annoyed. I have never doubted them and I really don't doubt their loyalty now, I am a mess an unfocused mess.

"Christian, I'd give up everything for him including my life, I think my focus needs rezoning. I need some gym time and some gun training. Book me in somewhere please tomorrow first thing, I will work out in the gym at Christians place, Lydia, could you run me through my paces before my fiancé wines and dines me later tonight, please?" Bryn Welch rings and I put him on speaker.

"Ana, it was a hoax; the call was made from a burner cell, bought in Brooklyn half an hour before the call was made. There is no way she is here; because we have the place in a near on locked down, we have the airports being watched, with man power on the ground and all flights coming in all camera feeds of all planes coming in are being monitored, as are the traffic camera feeds, all of which are being fed to me and the new team here at GEH. I already have done the in depth checks and no one is a mole, the phone you used in Mexico, was your own Ana, it was cloned there, when where you stood next to a stranger?"

"Damn it, my own they have the firms somewhere. I made the call as we crossed the border, the security guard on the Mexican side, he took longer to check my passport, did he clone my phone, Bryn was he the one feeding her information, and if so can we trace the guy and get him to talk?"

"He is already in the wind, and yes I believe it was done at the border crossing have you used the phone whilst here?"

"No, I used Christians for the calls at home, mine was dead and well I used Joes company one to phone Uncle Donald and in the mêlée afterwards, I never recharged the fudging thing, I think that is the first time I have picked up my own phone in days, thank fuck."

"So, we are good to go, we are trying to track the burner, but even she isn't stupid enough to keep it turned on or in her possession. I will monitor your calls, I have sent new phones to you, and you should have them by the day's end. Now I am straight with all this, what else do you need?"

"Sleep Bryn lots of sleep, and the plans of the island and approach ways, land, sea and air. It is looking like Christian and I will be honeymooning in Barbados. I want every inch of the island wiring for sound, every tree, nook and cranny wired for image, movement and sound."

"We are already on it, we are shipping three seal teams out, and all agencies are in on the take down, there is a even a carrier at our disposal, where Mr Grey can watch it all go down from. Is that safe enough?" I laugh.

"Perfectly, I also want the waters covered, as that is how she will have to get onto the island, I mean the shots of me arriving at Nassau will have to be genuine and the papped snaps of me taken from the island will have to be done too. Long lens photos and released two days after Christian's news paper interview, all about his humanitarian award, that is where the interview will place into question his lack of a girlfriend etc, etc."

"It was a good plan his sister came up with, and she is the family airhead?" I snort, which shocks Joe and Lydia.

"I know tell me about it, Bryn I have to be going I have ice cream to get inside."

"Ha you should have strapped it to the roof, there is fresh snow for skiing tomorrow, I want plenty of photos of the Munchkins sent please, I have copied my album for his lordship, included are the future embarrassing ones of twins, you know the ones, butt up on a sheepskin rug..."

"He will love them, I will send you lots, and Bryn thanks for having his back and mine."

"La mia famiglia Ana, la mia famiglia..." He speaks in Italian and I sigh, he will miss being their run to uncle, he has spent so much time with them, I hope that Christian realises they need him and the others just as much as they need them? However, I don't think he will want to share them with anyone just yet. Including me...

"We are family Bryn and I am grateful to all my family."

"You can pay for my skiing trip to Italy, first class all the way cousin."

"All ready on it, when all this is through, we are all taking time off, real time too. I am retiring."

"Shock, horror and no surprise at all, will you be taking up your publishing gig he had set up for you? Your office is still here, very shrine like it is too."

"He did, he gave me an office?"

"He did and it's got a great view too. What's betting he has a childcare facility added next?"

"Ha I bet, we're home now see you soon, and Bryn make sure we cover every inch of the island including the caves at Smugglers Bay."

"I am all ready on it oh bossy one..." I laugh and end the call, then I look out of the window as the gates open and my three favourite people are waiting. Oh, my heart beats only for them.

"Mommy, you gots me ice cream?" My son is eager for an ice cream headache it seems.

"Mommy has half the ice cream parlour here. Now, why are you outside?"

"We's been doing snow angels with Daddy, come see them they are big." I am man handled by Phoebe to the area where they have been laying in the snow. "Yous now, sees we left you a place, Mommy, Daddy Teddy and me we family of angels."

"We are Baby Girl, we really are." I get down and do my angel next to Christian's and as I do, he stands over me. I see the gray eyes staring at mine, and I swear I combust as he mouths he loves me. I am helped up and then the twins help carry their bags of goodies to the kitchen, where everyone is sitting and waiting for their ice cream treats, thank god I got the catering sized ice cream pails, as everyone one wants them. Today has been kind of hard and very long and all I really want to do is kick my shoes off and snuggle with the twins and Christian in front of this log fire and relax. When Ice cream treats are eaten, the twins are taken over to grannies house by Carrick. The uncles go and get ready for their evening out and Elliot and Kate go and relax. Finally, we are alone; I begin to tell Christian everything. I will train tomorrow I need a cuddle more than I need to kick Lydia's ass and vis-a-ver-sa...

"I all ready know you were on three way with Welch, sorry Bryn. I agree to me being on a carrier, as I know you will not be able to focus on her if I am there. I am not happy, but the head of the F.B.I, the C.I.A and the head of the Presidential Guard, and the Portland Police Chief have all assured me you won't be harmed, plus your father will be on the carrier monitoring everything. I can't believe all this is for one sorry excuse for a woman, all the man hours looking for her, and she is well she is just a slip of a deranged lunatic."

"She has spent many hours honing her talents; she has been trained by the best that money can buy, in self defence, being a mercenary and yep she has mean gun and knife skills, and her craziness knows no bounds. She is invisible to the people around her, she blends because she isn't anything special to look at, but that's why she is dangerous, because of her slight build and little girl looks, the people she kills and who she deals with, they are stupid not to considered her a threat, they should never underestimate her.

I will never do that because she is like me, because like me, she knows everything there is to know about taking a bigger man down, and yes, how to kill someone with the greatest of ease. We are told she gets a sexual high from it, and after she has kills, she needs to fulfil her depravity for sex. She nearly killed the woman she left behind at the compound, had she not been called away, the poor woman would have had the skin whipped off of her back, and had unmentionable sex acts done to her. All done by the slight little thing called The Ghost, Isabel Lomax; Mrs Elena Lincoln's child puts her own mother's acts of depravity to shame. I am afraid of her Christian, and I am not afraid of anyone.

Anyone as deranged as her, who thinks nothing of kidnapping and killing women, women who look like me, her, and all the others you had, just for some sick sort stop gap, before she gets to me, is a woman to be afraid of. I still don't understand the need she had for the children. Was she led by this mysterious backer, is he a paedophile, has he got clients who have a depravity in their genes? Christian, it is the worst type of depravity known to man and woman. Who would want to actually harm a child that way, and I have seen the worst of sights since I have been looking into all the submissives disappearing, and later the children, sights that I never want to see again, and I have dealt with Chad's sickness, and he decapitated his victims, so I have seen that and in these past three years I have well..."

"...I get it Baby, I get it and you being a mom too, it made it worse. Oh hell Baby I understand, I don't like it but I will stand by any dissension you make, I will not make your job harder I will not have you worrying over me. I am nothing without you and I want you with me until we are old and grey Mrs soon to be Grey."

"I need you Christian, I need our children and I want my family safe, safe to live normally. I want this to end before the sickness spreads. We have shut down her operations, and she is desperate and she will make mistakes, but those mistakes will make her dangerous too, she has nothing left to lose. That Christian is the most dangerous criminal of all, those with nothing to lose. I am scared Baby, so very scared, but I have to end this, we have to end this so our children are safe and that no other parents have to lose their children." I am rocked in his arms for what seems like forever.

We make our way up to our room and the house is so very quiet, the twin's toys are everywhere and Christians very calm and organised life is now a thing of the past. We pick up the toys and place them in their room and as he closes their door he laughs, and as though reading my mind I smile.

"We need them training in redistribution of their chattels my dear; they are indeed much lapsed in their tidying skills."

"Spoken like a true neat freak, that is why dear they have a box with only five toys in each, any more and they get bored with the ones they have and they just become little demons. You however bought half if not all of Macy's, so it is your fault. I don't blame you, but once we get home and this is over, we will train the little rug rats to pick up hover and dust and polish as well as you do."

"Touché, I too will stop leaning on Gail to pick up after me."

"He learns, soon the pupil will become the master, oh elderly one, who has never washed a shirt, washed a pot or cleared away his own mess away, in how old are you dear?"

"Older than you yes and I am thirty one, and old enough to learn, now how about I teach you a thing or two more about S.E.X.I.N.G. your problems away Miss Steele?"

"Um, we will be late..."

"Fuck them I have paid for the restaurants terrace to be shut all night; they can wait until I have elevated some of my own sexual tension and that of my fiancée, before dinner."

"Sex away Baby I am all for elevating the kinks and the stress, with some kink as it happens."

"Ana, not for now, vanilla is all good for me at the moment; I just want to be buried balls deep in my beautiful assassin..."

As we stripped away the winter snow clothes, I admire his naked form, wow I am one lucky, lucky woman. I bite my lip as he walks towards me, yes please...

"Lip biting Miss Steele, you really do want a slapped backside, and was that an eye roll?"

"Yes Sir..."

"Ana, Ana, Ana over my knee Baby and I think six slaps on each buttock with make your butt cheeks a warming pink colour, don't you?"

"Yes Sir, twelve slaps, should I count Sir?" I read up on this side of the kink, for just such an occasion, and the nights spent in the club that night and the several visits I had made in search of information on the girls, I made notes and watched and learnt a few small things from his old world. I was mightily glad never to see him in any of the clubs I went in. I am lain over his lap and waiting for the first smack. When it comes I gasp, it feels the same.

"One Sir..."

"Good girl." He smacks my backside again and again. When he gets to twelve I don't have long to wait before I am on the floor knelt before him and giving him the best blow job I have ever given him, I feasted on his dick, like I hadn't eaten in a week. If I was hurting him I couldn't tell, but heck he made some very weird howling noises, and grunts. Perhaps three years between his favourite treat was just too much.

"Ana. Ana. Ana, stop please stop, oh hell who am I kidding, but be warned you carry on at your own peril, Ana baby, I want to fuck you, so bad right now." A few more groans are released before his dick is abandoned by my mouth and I stand and straddle his thighs. "Miss Steele I do believe you are topping from the bottom again."

"I do believe I am now, shut up and fuck me. You do know how to don't ya?"

"I believe Miss Steele that I do, but you my darling Ana, you started this. Climb on to this bad boy and fuck me Ana."

"I live to please Mr Grey." I hovered over his dick, and thrust myself down and began my acrobatics on his lap. I bounced and giggled like a mad woman, and he kissed, sucked and nipped at my nipples like he too was on a feeding frenzy.

"Ana I am so fucking close Baby come and come now..." I didn't need much telling and as I did I shook as the orgasm ripped through my body, I somehow managed to keep bouncing to help Christian to his own epic grunt fess. "Ana, fuck me Ana don't fucking stop. Don't. You. Fucking. Stop..." He came hard, and as he did, he bit at my shoulder, and grunted something that sounded primal, god what was that?

"Mr Grey thanks for marking me Baby; I hope they do make up to fill in the bite marks. My dress won't hide the impression of your teeth."

"I got carried away, I mean really carried away. I'm sorry, but hell that was a mighty fine hour spent romancing my girl, come get showered and changed, the restaurant awaits my lady."

"Hu, right food, food and wine... Lots of wine is needed, seeing as though the children are with their grandparents tonight." I winked as I took myself off of his dick. Umm I feel his essence running down my legs and quickly get in the shower, god that man has an endless need for sex... Yippee for me. I am about to laugh when he comes and joins me in the shower, what is it with him and showers and shower sex? I am exhausted after he cleans me and sex's me into submission and then starts it all again by washing me.

"Christian we will never get any food at this rate, please tell your dick he has had enough, I need feeding."

"I will try, but he has a mind of his own." I escape to change, do my hair and makeup. He dresses in the closet and joins me as I am putting the finishing touches to my outfit.

"Ana..."

"Yes dear, what have I got lipstick on my teeth?" He fastens the necklace he bought me for our first date after the plane ride to New York and I cry, because he has kept it.

"No, I don't think so, I am just so happy you are here with me, it's been a while since I have wined and dined a pretty lady."

"Christian you kept it, thank you I mean it thank you." He kiss me again and stares at me through the mirror.

"Do you remember the meal and the fondling at the table; can I have a repeat please?"

"It's been a while since that night I may have forgotten how to."

"I'm just worried about the take down, and if it will work?" Wow from fucking to her and all in the turn of his head, he really has a lot going on up there.

"Christian, all will be right you know, with the island plan, I mean it stop worrying."

"We will be leaving the children, all will not be okay, and I worry about you getting wet in the rain, I think being shot by a mad woman, is an okay thing for me to worry about Ana."

"How about we take them with us then, and they can stop on Daddy's yacht?"

"The Grace is back in Seattle."

"My Daddy's yacht, The Double Trouble, he got it so that we could get a secure break from our life on the run. You may like stopping on that?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, as long as we are behind the damned navy carrier."

"Yeah, it and you will be snugly tied to the side. Now take me to dinner and wine me, dine me and then bring me home and sleep with me."

"Just sleep, ha right. Come Miss Steele, let's get my woman fed and watered."

"Christian, I am not a damned pot plant."

"Sorry, figure of speech, you are cranky Ana, relax Mom will be fine with the twins, I think Dad needs this more than Mom actually."

"He was very quiet, did you notice?"

"I did, I think it's because Teddy looks so like me, obviously they both do, but Phoebe wears dresses."

"He has you back as a toddler Christian that is so sweet, he adores Teddy, he must have loved you; see I told you they did."

"I know they do, it just took me a long time to realise it. I was four when they adopted me, but only the size of Teddy, I think that is going through his brain too, seeing them healthy and energetic, something I know he and Mom wanted for me."

"Enough, they will be fine, you are fine now and our children will never have anything hurt them like we had, we will make sure of it. You look very dapper Mr Grey..."

"You look very hot too, is this new?"

"Umm your woman sent it, Ms Caroline Acton?"

"She has had nothing to do for three years, so she may have splurged. The children's clothes shocked her. I had to get the local store to send the snow suits so as not to alert anyone we were in the snow, speaking of which it's snowing again. How about we do some Mom and Dad skiing tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"Really you sounded so Mia like," I was helped into the car, and stuck my tongue out as he did, "umm, you are asking to be spanked Anastasia."

"No I wasn't, but yes please... Sir..." I winked.

"Oh, I am very pleased Miss Steele." He rounded the car and jumped in to the side of me. "Joe and Lydia are accompanying us tonight; as Gail and Taylor are having quiet time with Sophie."

"Hi you two, so where are we going then Christian?"

"We are having dinner at The Ajax Tavern. As I said, I had the terrace closed for the evening."

"Wow, how decadent, I remember you like to eat alone, we did it a lot in New York. Still we will have a good time." I have a little something planned for later too.

CPOV:

Damn it why am I so nervous? This is our first night out in over three years and I should have remembered she likes to crowd watch, I figured with all the enforced crowds she watches this would relax her, yet she looks so damned nervous. What is it I have done wrong?

"Ana, are you okay Baby?"

"Hu, yes I am feeling great, my mind never settles when I am away from them. I know they are safe, it's just you know I hate being away from them."

"I know, I feel the same and it's only been a few days. We will be fine and after we have eaten we can get back to them, if you want too?"

"No, I figure your mom will be okay with them, besides the house is covered with little red dots, or it will be. Did Kate and Elliot not want to come?"

"No, they are catching up on sleep, I grinned, but he assures me that's all they will be doing. How the hell did you cope with two of them?"

"I had many hands and uncles to help, if Kate thought two grandparents and a great grandmother were bad, try on six uncles, minimum..." I laugh and hug her tightly, just smelling her scent as I do, makes me happy again. We are back to riding towards Downtown New York and back to being that happy again. The past three years seems to have been just a figment of a bad dream, we are back together and happier than before. If I tell myself that enough it will happen, it can happen and then the doubts come in like a steam roller, I push the thoughts of her and my children leaving me again to the back vault and lock the mind safe tightly, they are in my life for good... I breathe deeply and relax. As we arrive we are escorted to the terrace, the air is chillier than I expected and the fur coat she is wearing she will have to keep on, why did I not book the indoor terrace?

"Excuse me have you got a more secluded booth inside please?" Ana asks the waiter.

"We have, but your husband requested the terrace."

"My husband, and I would like you to open the terrace, and give us a booth and one for our friends please, we will pay the fee for the terrace, it's just I would like a little warmth with my dinner."

"As you wish Ma'am, please come this way."

"Ana, I thought..."

"I love the romance and the gesture, but I am as they say 'sans panties,' I may have a fur coat on, but Baby my ass will need thermals out here."

"No Panties, very dangerous Miss Steele. But I approve..." We are shown to our tables and the waiting crowd take over the terrace, as the waiters replace the tables and chairs where I had hoped to do the knee drop and then dance with my fiancée all night long. Lydia and Joe are nervous, until the crowd dissipates to their seats; it seems the waiting time for a table got a lot less.

"Are these tables to your satisfaction Ma'am?"

"Yes, they are and thank you, very much." Ana smiles as he takes our coats and as we sit the wine I ordered is brought to the table.

"Your meal will be out shortly." I nod my approval and pour Ana a glass of Sancerre. The silence is deafening.

"Ana, to us and to our future, I had planned on doing this in private and out there so here goes my surprise..."

"No wait, let me say something first, please?" She grabs my hand as I attempt to stand. "Christian Trevelyan Grey, will you marry me?" She drops to her knees and is now in the sub position. That position throws me for a second and as she does, she holds up her hand and in it, she has a band of what looks polished silver, with a rope in titanium through the middle, and in it are two diamonds. It seems I am being proposed to, I help her up and kiss her, and no, she will never be on her knees in the submissive position ever again...

"Ana, I would love to marry you, as it is this is why I had this very romantic night planned, I mean, the fireworks, the roses and the tea lights which can only be seen from the terrace where I had planned on asking you to marry me. Would you care to join me for two minutes?" I take her head and nod at the waiter, who makes the call. As I lead my lady to the balcony's edge, so she can see the tea lights and the thousands of red and white roses, and they all ask the same question, will you marry me...

"Ana..."

"So, it's a yes from me, is that a yes from you then Christian?"

"It's a hell yes Anastasia." As I nod at the waiter, the fireworks start as I lean down and kiss my bride to be. As I look up from that amazing kiss, our eyes are darting everywhere; there are men and waiters, busy deleting photos from the other guest's phones. The maître de apologises for the inconvenience, as they wipe photos from their phones and we disappear quickly inside. Ana laughs as she speaks...

"I didn't think of that, I am so sorry the reason for the chill was so that the public didn't see the knee drop?"

"Yup, but your men stepped in and saved the day." The maître de steps into the room and I apologise and Ana, well Ana offers all of the tables a bottle of champagne with our apologies, as it is they think we are two celebrities, the beard certainly hides me from being Christian Grey, someone said they thought I was Henry Cavill... Ha, he wishes he were me, right now. I am however, now down on one knee in the warmth of the room and my little box is flipped open.

"Ana, from the minute you fell into my arms with your snotty nose, red eyes, bad hair and sneezes, I was sure you were the one who was sent to complete me, please will you marry me and make me whole?"

"Hu, oh god you're on your knees, get up, you are not subbing for me Christian, ever..."

"I will always submit to you Ana, don't ever change for me, never take up that pose again either, I swear I never want to see you humble yourself to me like that again. I am the one who will always worship at your feet!"

"Smooth Mr Grey, so fudging smooth, I love you, you dork get up and never change being you, Yes Christian, I would love to marry you, How about Friday at two?"

"Suits me Anastasia, it suits me and our children just fine..."

"Good, I have a pretty dress and our daughter looks like a princess."

"Oh she does, does she? Teddy wanted to wear his Buzz Light Year costume."

"I hope you said no?"

"I didn't have to, he likes his little suit, and he looks like Daddy and yup Pappy Ray, who was not impressed. He had a fitting too."

"Ha, if I see dad in a suit I will, well I don't know what I will reward you with?"

"Perhaps, by having more children Mrs Grey?"

"What..."

"Have more children for me, lots more..."

"Christian, about that..."

"You can't have more?"

"I am not on birth control, I meant to, you know, but as there was no man in my life, I didn't see the point and crap, your face looks like I am in big trouble..."

"Nope, in fact quite the opposite, so we could be already pregnant again?"

"No, I doubt I am Christian, because I am due on my dreaded monthly hell time soon, I am sorry Christian in advance, but we can try as soon as you want to? I mean we could get in the practice, if you want to I mean. As for me being such a supposed smart super spy, I am not too shit hot on birth control issues..." I am stood looking into her eyes and wondering would we ever do anything like normal people. I laugh and hold her close, as the myriad of champagne buckets make their merry way to the disgruntled guests.

"Umm, come on I need to feed you and hope we are feeding more than one pretty damned soon."

"Do not wish two on me again, have you seen the video? I look like the the _Stay Puft_ _Marshmallow Man_, in Ghostbusters, I was so fat."

"I hadn't, but I will look at it soon, I guess we can make do with one more, if that's all you that you want?"

"God no, Christian, I want four or five, especially if they are as good as our other two."

"I like the idea of five, I mean if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to get in a lot of practising Ana, I mean if we have to do it, we better get it right, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, because practice makes bloody perfect dear..." We sit and I place the ring on her finger and she slips mine on to my finger. I notice the inscription on the inside of the band; 'It all started with a cold.' I smile and kiss her as she slips it on.

"It certainly did, thanks to a beet up volts wagon bug and your lowered immune system; we met and fell in love Baby!" I pass her the glass of wine and we toast our engagement, whilst Ana is checking out the diamond on her finger.

"Wow, does the Bond Villain not need this to power the laser jet he has in outer space? Christian it's very big?"

"As is my love for you Anastasia, and no he made do with the Elisabeth Taylor's old rock, this is a tad bigger." I laugh as she admires her nine million dollar ring. The ring is 35.5 carets and is a pure diamond, and like my Ana, is had to be exceptional and pure. It is actually chemically pure and has an exceptionally high in clarity. The diamond is an Asscher cut, and is nestled into a diamond encrusted band of supporting diamonds. Which, was what made it more expensive than the Burton-Taylor engagement ring, I did my research. I chose the large diamond and the smaller ones, on our visit to New York, for the funeral, I had commissioned the ring to be made, it was always my intention for my heart to wear my ring and she finally is now wearing it.

"It's beautiful Christian, really beautiful, I am sorry yours is so plain in comparison. The Rhodium is the most precious metal known to man, as are you to me. The Titanium rope is supposed to show how unbreakable we are, and well it made me laugh when I saw it, but it's not meant as a kinky thing, just that it ties you to me. Then it has two diamonds in it for the twins, when we add in more children we can add in more diamonds, and then with the inscription, it symbolises everything I wanted it too, I am just glad it fits." We eat our dinner and enjoy the night...

* * *

Well, do you think the honeymoon in the Bahamas will be the end of their worries with Isabel Lomax?

Who is the man or woman, backing Isabel and why is he doing it?

See the box tell me what you think thanks for the add you newbies, but please tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all... If you want fifty, and the originality read them again lol...

* * *

Now this chapter does back track a little and has names from the beginning in as I am wrapping up the loose ends, this is necessary to the story and into finding out about a darker back story to Elena and about The Ghost and her connection to Ana and her family...

Plus Ana finds out something that she never thought possible, she was wrong...

Enjoy and review there are at most only 5 chapters left...

* * *

Chapter 25:

Shower, swearing and spiders webs:

CPOV:

Ana is still sleeping and I have work to do so I am in my office admiring my engagement ring, it is a very elegant and unique ring and the inscription makes me smile, 'It started with a cold'' it did too. The night I was pissed off with Kate, was all I thought about for the months, which then turned into the years she was away. I missed her, hated her, loved her and wanted her back every single day. Then what does she do, she only comes back with the twins in tow. My life went from nothing, to me and the twins and then to everything, her, the children and the family. I smiled for the first time in a long, long time when she fainted on the tarmac. Now I just can't stop smiling, and as I place the ring back on my finger, I twist the band and take in its beauty. I'm so in love with her it hurts to be away from her.

I ring Bryn Welch and ask for developments, but unfortunately there is nothing new on Isabel Lomax herself, but there is news on a couple of people of interest in the child abductions. The young girl in the mail sack, who was found with the woman and the young boys at the Mexican border, well apparently, she was wearing an antique rose pendant, a pendant that her mother had just returned to the FBI, as it wasn't the little girls. Apparently, she had been given it by the man who told her she looked like a little Rose he once knew, and all before he made her go to sleep with the smelly cloth, she had been knocked out with chloroform when she was abducted. The poor little girl had only just opened up and had started to remember lots of little things, including being given the pendant to look at, it was the thing used as a lure to get her away from her daddy, who she heard screaming and shouting for her.

It seems there was a partial print on the rose, and the name of the man whose print it was, was one Stephen Morton. Apparently, he wasn't shot by a jealous husband; he was running for his life. The little girl flinched when she saw his photograph, and said he was the man who took her from the toilets at the camp site, where she was stopping with her Daddy and brother. She remembered being in a house that moved, and that it smelt funny. She remembered them speaking like the lady in the apartment next door, a Mexican lady called Rosa, and that was when she gave her mom the rose necklace to give back to Rosa. Small things like that are the mistakes, which will help us find Isabel, or rather the extended family, and specialists she has on her side, our side.

"Boss, I know you love my cousin, and I know too that none of you realise the danger you were in, but can I just tell you now and at this ungodly hour, Ana didn't take any of the steps lightly. There were many times she nearly turned up at your door, but something always seemed to crop up and stop her."

"I know, but you know I could have protected her."

"You would have smothered her, and you know it, I bet you are watching her every move now aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged. I would have liked to have been given the chance, but wishing for it is never going to bring back the time I missed with her and the children."

"I know, but I want to send you something, something she does not even know I have. I am sending it you now, open it and watch it and listen to it; this was filmed in the helicopter moments after their emergency lift from hospital Christian, when she had to be sedated, because she was in such a bad place. She was panicking about their safety; she worried just how close she came to losing them to Isabel and she really freaked out. I mean really freak out, and she has seen some sights that would make a strong man than me lose his stomach.

I have seen this woman over look at child's dead body and not show any emotion, not until she was alone and then the tears fall and the seething and anger would pour from her mouth and her workouts after were harsh, on the bag and her hands. I have seen her weep over a woman, who vaguely looked like her at some point in her life, a woman that when we found her, had been whipped to death and was covered in lose skin and blood, she wept Christian, because she believed that woman should have been her. Remember that when you watch this, and then look at her face and the faces of her parents. That is a very real fear for her Christian, and something she lived with every day. Then go back to bed tell her she did the right thing. It broke my heart recording it, so much so I have never watched it, until now and I am right back watching her suffer again."

"You were there with her?"

"I was, with Tommy, another one of the extended family, he and I were visiting Ray and Carrie, and her damned waters broke in my hire car. She ruined the back seat and pulled chunks from my head, when I said she would be fine once we got her to the hospital. Christian, Tommy was the one who found the wreath; it was the same wreath that was sent to New York with the finger. There was a little cupcake box with this one too, but I kept that piece of the puzzle away from her. The note attached to the gift, it made even me sick, but seeing it would have killed her, you see it was a gray eye. Yes, a single gray eye, and the note read _'I have the rest of him, swop places and save him'_. That was all it said, had she seen that, she would have given herself up to Isabel to save you. I had the eye tested and it wasn't from you or any family member."

"She sent Ana an eye ball?"

"A gray one, and in her state of mind, she would have done anything to keep you safe. Watch the clip I sent and if it doesn't break your heart, and make you cry, then you haven't got a heart and don't deserve her."

"Thank you Bryn, thanks for having her back and watching mine. I will watch the clip and thanks for the photos of the twins, I loved them and having them saved on the digital photo frame means every time I look up there is a different image of them. It was a very thoughtful gift thank you."

"I am if nothing else very digitally minded. Those are also the safest way we could have photos of the kids around Rays place, as they are easy to grab when we have to leave in a hurry. So I will get back to you and Ana when I have anything else that I can share." We said our goodbyes and then I opened the file he had sent me.

It starts with running to an actual helicopter, and I can see Ana is clearly distraught. Ray has one baby and Carrie the other, her Uncle Donald is carrying her. She is still in her hospital gown, and she has blood on her and as she says they have a showing of blood, the baby's heads and my poor Ana looks so very ill and pale. I watch as Bryn Welch films their flight from the hospital, and then I wonder did he film their birth? Ray was out of it according to Ana, so he must have been there when they were born. I watch as Ana freaks out, the normally cool and calm woman I have grown accustomed to seeing in action is a mess.

I watch as a nurse travelling with them injects Ana, they have to she is a mess. As she calms a little, she cries out for me over and over, as the medication takes it's time to relax her, she is curled up in a tight ball on the seat. She is crying out for me, both Ray and Carrie ask her does she want to fly to Seattle, and all I hear is he will hate me, over and over. Then she gets more upset and starts rocking and wanting to get out of the helicopter.

"If he hates me, what have I got left? Daddy keep them safe, I will give myself up, but keep them safe and tell Christian I love him. I want him to raise his children, I don't want to keep running Daddy, tell him I am sorry, and when I die, tell them I am sorry for keeping them from their father. Tell him everything Daddy and make him understand I never stopped loving him ever. Let me out at the airport and I will let her find me, I will lead them away from the twins, keep them safe until you can get them to Christian please, tell him he has to hide away and leave everything behind, he has to hide. She is coming for him and them."

"Baby Girl, you are drugged up to the eyeballs and not making any sense, sleep when you wake up we will discuss this again, Christian needs to know about them Baby. Now sleep, Uncle Donald and Daddy will look out for you, and the twins, now sleep it's a long flight." I hear Ray comfort his daughter and I see Ana at last fall asleep as the nurse gives her another injection, I also hear Bryn say he has my number on speed dial.

"No, she is right, he hasn't hid out like we have and the info his protection has, is that they are watching all his damned family not just him. This racket is costing her a fortune and costing her body, mind and soul more. She is right we can keep them safe, but find out how they knew we were at the damned hospital, that was a need to know family only thing. Whoever it was that tipped them off is family. Change the security on the Greys and on Ana and the children, double check nobody has an axe to grind, and Bryn turn that fucking camera off..." That was everything and more. She wasn't aware her betrayer was a family member. I need words with my father-in-law... I finish up and head to our room, passing the twins room I smile, they are less than a hundred yards away and I miss them, god do I miss them. I head into find Ana hugging my pillow. I strip and get in at the side of her.

Her arm comes over me and I hold her tightly in my arms and kiss her head. Never has anyone touched me like she has, loved me like she has, and given me as much joy and pleasure as she does, nor for that matter, has anyone given me as much stress and frustration as this little bundle locked in my arms has.

"Where have you been I woke up and you were gone, did you have to work?"

"Yes Baby, just a little, now where were we when we fell asleep?"

"Umm, about to have some more mad crazy sex you handsome man, but we or rather I fell asleep, you wore me out, and I woke and thought the engagement was a wonderful dream. Then the Steele Grey diamond weighed my finger down and I realised it wasn't."

"You like it then?"

"I love it, because it sparkles and causes these twinkles to come from it look, and beautiful." She positions it against the light, when all of a sudden, the ceiling and walls are full of flashing lights, it looks like a seventies disco ball has been turned on. "Very Bond villain like, I have a portable light show, it may become my party piece at dinner parties dear Mr Grey."

"Really, well do you want to see my party piece?" She cupped my balls and squeezed them lightly.

"I don't need to Christian, you can pitch a tent with just one piece of timber, look see its big enough for two to camp under..." She shimmies down my body and kisses each part of my body as I groan in anticipation of her touch. "I ~kiss~ want ~kiss~ to ~kiss~ Kiss ~kiss~ you ~kiss~ everywhere ~kiss~ but ~kiss~ I ~kiss~ want ~kiss~ to ~kiss~ Kiss ~kiss~ you ~kiss~ here and suck you hard like this, would you like that?"

"Fuck me yes Baby, yes fucking yes, yes, yes."

I fall apart as she strokes at my dick and sucks my end. I gasp and she lunges down onto me and gags as she does so, even the sound of that turns me on more. She continues, and I watch as her harried head motions go up and down my shaft; I have to fight not to come. I want to savour every suck and bite she gives me. Then fuck me, as her teeth clamp the crown and the deep ridge between her teeth I am totally at her mercy, then she continues, and as she lets me fall from her needy mouth, I take over.

I grab her and pull her up; tasting my pre come on her lips is a turn on. I position myself under her and thrust hard into her core. I am in heaven, and I am giving her everything as she bounces on my dick, the sweat and the juices from my woman make noises that only heighten our need for more. I turn her over, grab her ankles and hold them for leverage, and thrust myself into her time and again. I am working at a fast pace as her needs and wants are met with more, more and I give her the more until I swear I think I have bruised my balls as they slap hard against her, time and time again.

I pound and thrust and as I grip her ankles for the deeper penetration I then lay them to her sides and I grind into her pussy, which by now is wet and hot, she feels so good beneath me. I know she is near, and as she clamps me tightly within her core. I come hard, and as I do, she screams so loudly, the distant thundering noise could be Ana's climax setting off an avalanche, so good and loud was it. I came hard to her screams of kill me now, or fucking make me come. I obliged and as I did, I swear the damned moon and stars turned off their lights and I collapsed in a heap, I was dead and on top of her. Dead, she had killed me dead. Damn it death by orgasm, is a good way to die... At some point in the night we had separated, I cover our bodies in the sheet and go back to sleep holding her close. We are awoken by the twins, when their little legs and arms get into each and every nook and cranny between Ana and me. Phoebe is on the pillow and uses her finger to jab me awake.

"Wakes up now please Daddy; Daddy gets up now, 'cos we here." I open my eye slowly damn she has to stop doing that.

"Hello monster, hello Mother and where is my little man?"

"Here Daddy, we had good time."

"You did? Well how about Mommy and I take you out skiing later?"

"Yeahhhhhh..." They both scream together.

"I brought them over because we are going into town to do some shopping, Mia and I, your father is with Ana's uncles in your office, they asked you get changed and come down as soon as you are ready they have news."

"Okay, and thanks Mother, were they okay?"

"Oh yes, they are a pleasure and a joy to have, they have been angels, though Gramps has a sore eye this morning, Miss Grey poked his eye to wake him."

"She does, I am sorry Grace, she has been told."

"Its fine Ana, he rather enjoyed the wake up call to two pretty faces. Though how they got out of their room is a mystery."

"Houdini had nothing on these two terrors. They work as a tag team, don't you, now where is my kiss, Daddy has had his?"

"Hu kay, you were sleeps Mommy."

"I notice they don't wake you up like that." I say as she stretches and my mother bids us good morning.

"I poked her eye right back when she did it to me. She soon stopped."

"You did what?"

"Poked her in the eye, and yes I bit her when she went on a biting spree, she was a terrible twos at eighteen months, she bites and scratches like a mountain lion, poor Teddy was the usual target of her teething rages and temper tantrums, she soon learns."

"Oh, I guess I have all this to look forward to when we fill the new house with more little feet." I wink as I say it.

"Oh, and you will, given these two have yet to hit the other milestones of growing up. I am told there are many more stages between now and going to kindergarten."

"I guess there is. Now you two, let Mommy and Daddy get showered and changed, Ana could you please pass me my shorts so I can put them in their room to play with their toys, so we can shower and change?" She leaned over the bed and threw me my boxers from last night and I shimmied into them under the sheets. Picking up my bundles of joy I set them down in their room closed their safety door and bolted the wooded doors on the stairs.

"Daddy and Mommy are getting ready play nicely for ten minutes please?"

"Hu kay..." Came the reply back as they explored their toy piles, yep I may have got them too many things, Teddy is swallowed up by the teddy pile. I smile and head in to find Ana already showering. I slip out of my boxers and join her. God the sight of her body lathered in soap is a nice morning show.

"Good morning one more day and you will be Mrs Grey."

"Umm, I know what are you staring at?"

"Breakfast..." I kneel down in the shower, grip her body, then close to my mouth on her pussy and feast on her.

"Mr Grey, oh god Mr Grey your tongue, fuck me Christian that feels so good." She pulls my hair and mews loudly as my tongue flicks her clit repeatedly, and my fingers bring her to a loud climax, she leans back against the shower glass and as stand I grab her and she wraps her legs around my waist, and I position myself against her pussy and thrust hard into her.

"Fuck me Ana your pussy is on fire and I fucking love you, fucking stop moving and let me play." I let loose with my hips and I thrust hard and fast, as her body is flat against the shower screen. I am so fucking close, so close and then as she comes again, I scream at her for her to let me lose from her tight grip. As she does the feeling sends my mouth into a series of swear words and as I come hard, I growl like a hungry wolf, I am so loud I don't hear the screams of our children until it is too late. Fuck me, my mother was one thing, but the twins catching me screwing their mother was a total other thing, apparently they thought I was killing their mother. Let me die now, I don't think I can stand the shame...

"You bad Daddy, you, you owed me times out, bad Daddy hurt Mummy..." Is all I hear from our daughter's mouth between wailing? Teddy is on the floor hiding in a pile of towels, afraid of me. Fuck me we have to lock our fucking door in future...

"Shush, Mommy is fine. Daddy was only helping Mommy get clean, and he fell over and stubbed his toe, he is okay and Mommy is okay, come on help Mommy get dressed." I mouthed sorry at her as she ushered the little lambs out of the slaughterhouse, I feel so fucking ashamed, and a giant padlock is needed for our room...

Ana's POV:

"How did you two get out of your room?" Phoebe answers, as Teddy is checking me over for boo boos.

"It is easy, why was Daddy sayin bad words again Mommy, he in time out."

"We were doing Mommy and Daddy things Baby Girl."

"Hu kays, but he owe Mr Pot a whole dollar." Teddy says...

I get Phoebe to choose my outfit for today, to end the series of why what Mummy and Daddy things where we doing. I think two and a bit is too young for the birds and the bees, besides, there was nothing birds and bees like, about Captain Caveman goings on in the shower, phew rerun needed. I headed her questions off nicely as she chooses my outfit for the day, and I am wearing pink jeans and a fluffy pink jumper. Accessorised with six inch red Louboutin's, a massive red bag and red sexy underwear, nice, not...

"Mommy is going skiing Baby Girl, not parading in a fashion show, how about the pink Converse trainers?"

"These Mommy," I have two shoes thrown at my head, "or these ones?" Another pair, wow that fudging hurt.

"Ouch, yes little man, but pass them to Mommy don't throw them Teddy."

"Hu kays, you ready, I am hungry." He has picked up his Lego bricks and is heading to the door.

"Okay, let's go and see what Aunty Gail is cooking, and perhaps Mommy can do teddy bear pancakes?"

"Yeahhhhhh..." Is all they scream as I march them down the stairs? Gheeze Christian will be feeling so bad; I do smile though it was funny, for a moment anyway. I believe the swear jar is owed a fortune and he will have a morning to spend on the step of doom.

C POV:

As I dry my very flaccid dick, I shake thinking about the twins catching Ana and I in the throes of passion. I have been caught twice now having sex. I smile too knowing that I had in the past fucked my subs in full view of my staff, all be it on camera, and have performed in clubs, never though, have I ever been so mortified as I was when I saw their screaming tear filled faces. I need Taylor on a more secure safety gate; they are not being locked in their rooms, so that Ana and I can fuck in peace. My kids are Houdini's and are now mortified. I dress and head down and wonder what the reception will be?

"Hi Mom, I thought you were going out?"

"The plans have changed, we are grounded for a while, Ana is in the kitchen helping Mia and Gail feed the masses. I believe you stubbed your toe, do you need me to look at it?"

"No Mom, the twins caught Ana and I in the shower and well it was an excuse Ana came up with, my toe is fine, though my pride is dented a little."

"Umm, we had the same problem with Mia, you and Elliot only did it too once or twice."

"Do I hear my name being mentioned? Where are my two amigos?" I looked around; fuck where are they?

"In the small lounge, Taylor has turned into a ball pond thing, Sophie is with them, that girl is the sweetest thing ever, the twins love her. Christian, we may have to stop in today, or even fly out later. We will know more after breakfast. Ava is in the large lounge sleeping. Hello Kate." Mom is surprisingly calm and I am worried, what is going on? What has happened in between my phone call to Bryn and now?

"Hi thanks for having Ava, I needed the sleep. So Christian, you got caught in the act, on a scale of one to ten, how mortifying was it?"

"Off the scale embarrassment and it is nearing a hundred actually." I say trying to take my mind off of the meeting of the uncles in my study.

"You will have all this to come, Elliot dear. Christian it happens and they are all right now, though Teddy was worried about your toe." Elliot laughed as I sent him the finger.

"I remember catching you and Dad at it a couple of times and sending in super wimp here to see what was worrying you. He didn't like it much as I recall. You and Dad were not happy with me either and later that day your room had a bolt added to the door."

"Umm, given Christians past he thought I was being beaten Elliot, not made love to."

"Mom..." Both Elliot and I screamed together.

"What, we were young and in love, it's what you do, do I have to remind you of how my beautiful grandchildren got here? No, well shush, invest in good locks for your bedroom boys, good locks save a lot of red faces over breakfast." I smile as Ana comes in and tells us that breakfast is ready, as she goes for the children.

"Hello, can I have a hand; apparently they don't want to come out?" I go with Ana and I am stunned and shocked my quiet reading room is a mass of plastic and rubber balls they are every fucking where and the kids, including Sophie are swimming in them, Teddy is disappearing underneath and flinging himself up and with him a shower of balls hit Ana and I in the face.

"Are you having fun in here?"

"Yeahhhhhh, good fun lots of balls good fun."

The three of them are red and breathless, but are as happy as fuck. That makes me happy too, weird happy, but happy, happy that my children are so carefree and relaxed, so childlike and with nothing but good things happening to them. I am envious of them and so jealous, in a good way, happy for them to be so normal. My children are normal happy children and that is down to Ana, my darling Ana, she has seen to it they have good memories unlike the ones I had.

"Pancake time, come on Sophie you too and then you can come back later." Ana says as she bribes them to leave the ball lounge. It seems it is gonna take a long time to round up all these damned balls; Taylor can do it he put them in here... I laugh as I get clonked on the head with plastic and rubber balls, god how I wish I had been as happy as these three when I was growing up. Sophie makes her way out.

"That was way cool Uncle Christian." When did I become an honorary Uncle?' Ana winks, I guess it's good and okay for her to call us Uncle and Aunt, I mean she is only a child after all. When did I soften up?

"Yeahhhhhh pancakes." It seems they have forgotten about the nightmare in the bathroom. Thank fuck...

We eat in the grand dining room the platters of food are huge and the pancakes are teddy bears and are so fucking cute, the room is full and everyone piles in and eats, uncles and a few cousins who I guess are the ones in charge of the red dots. The room is quiet even though there are more in here than there are at some of the balls I attend. I look up the table and see the uncles are in some sort of silent worrying phase, fuck me have they found Isabel? The silence is broken as Phoebe asks Ana a very personal question, which has the table laughing.

"Mommy, when Daddy hurted his toe, did you fucking come." I choked on my omelette, and Ana's head hit the table hard several times.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, hahaha, naughty step little Miss and ten bucks in the jar, if I have to pay and sit, so do you Princess, so sit on the step now Missy." Thank you Kate for the much needed diversion, oh hell, my tiny girl has a big mouth and ears to match.

"But Aunty Kate's, I only asking. It not fair..." Elliot is pissing himself and choking on his pancakes, as are half the men around the table.

"Way to go Princess, I guess he did, now eat up I guess we can give you a pass, but no more swearing, or time out Miss Grey."

"Then ma jar gets lots of money, Daddy said lots of bad words, lots of bad words..." Teddy said as he crammed pancakes in his big mouth. I shook my head.

"Jason, can you have a deadbolt put on our bedroom door, and can we look at a secure door for their room, they escaped again, and they got out of the one at my mothers. Try the ones zoo's use, perhaps a coded one, because they keep monkeys safe, best they keep my monkeys safe."

"Yep they did and my eye is still suffering." My dad saluted me with his fork, okay I guess it is payback for the many times I walked in on them...

"Oh, you have to poke her back; it stops our little alarm clock from doing it. We learnt quickly..." Ray says as he shakes his head at Ana and me, okay I guess there is still some hilarity to be had at our bathroom fuck fess. We eat breakfast as the conversation is in full flow around the breakfast table about tomorrows planned wedding. Ana and I just smile and hold hands under the table and watch as our children eat and drink. This is not how I ever imagined my life ending up, but it is something I am cherishing, this is proper family time. After breakfast is over our Moms take the children for a quite time nap, they had been up since six and had been nonstop since. Ana and I are asked to join the security team in my office, her Uncle Donald is sat at my desk and gets up to allow me to take my seat, I wave at him to sit down, he is the man in charge here not I, I am just a helpless on looker.

"Right, since you and Bryn had your conversation this morning, he has been busy, very busy. As you know Ana wanted everything recording for you to see, for when you were reunited, last night Bryn gave you a recording, or sent you one rather, of their escape from the hospital, and until he sent it you he had not looked at it properly. When he did he found out where our inside man was. Ana please sit down; you are not going to like this."

"Why, what did the tape show?" She says as she looks at me. Donald speaks and Bryn is on the television screen in front of Ana and I, boy I must stop calling him at all hours of the day and night he looks like shit.

"It was left running as they filmed the twins births and somehow Bryn here, he captured the signing in at reception and us fleeing the hospital and the conversations in the helicopter!" Donald tells her.

"Ana you were delirious and out of it, it wasn't too bad Baby." I try to reassure her.

"Oh, you have seen it? I mean, great I think I remember some things not everything, the wreath and the rush and the fleeing bit yes, but the other things were a little bit hazy they had to jab me to make me relax I think, I may have gone loco mama on them, I did didn't I?" I smile and hold her close.

"You did little girl, and it was only natural, you were tired and protecting your babies. Now Ana, when Bryn watched the playback and enhanced the sound, he captured more than he realised, we have our inside man."

"Who, we thought it was a nurse or someone at the hospital, was it not?" He smiled that 'sorry I am about to break your heart look'.

"Tommy Watt, he can be seen on the clip making a phone call as Bryn booked you in, you remember he filmed your car journey, well he must have placed the camera on the delivery bag and it was still running and it captured everything as he signed you in, he thought Tommy was calling your parents, but he wasn't."

"He called Isabel?" He nodded his head.

"He called her before he called Ray and me."

"Why, why would he do that, he is my cousin in every way but blood, why, tell me why did he do it?"

"He is Chad's half brother; Mark Hardman was his father too. Joe says they were close growing up all three of them and he never suspected anything either. Apparently, he only found out before his mother died, she told him that Uncle Tommy was not his father, but that Uncle Mark was. Tommy, he went in search of his father and they became close and Marks poison leaked into Tommy."

"Oh and where is Tommy now? I haven't seen him since we were airlifted out of the hospital."

"No you won't have, we kept the need to know down to those who we had thoroughly vetted and to the ones who had never been in the house in Detroit. The people who were in Detroit including Tommy, were all under suspicion and nothing popped up, but we were not taking chances, someone from Detroit tipped them off. Alas we now know who and why."

"I kept them away from their father, because they were meant to be safer with my family, when all along my fucking family were the ones to blame, and the ones I should have kept them from. What the fuck did I do, I kept Christian away from them, because his security wasn't as good as mine. I was going to keep them safe I, me, me Anastasia-Fucking-Know-It-All-Steele, I had spies in my own fucking family and one nobody knew about. I mean what else is my family keeping from me. I am so fucking sorry Christian, so sorry I was wrong, perhaps I still need to worry about my family, because they are the only ones guarding them."

"Ana, what's done is done Baby, you did what you thought was right."

"Well I was wrong. How many of the family guarding them are Mark Hardman's bastards, if he did it with one wife then did he do it with others. Thank god my DNA says I am a Lambert or I would have said he impregnated my whore of a mother too."

"Annie, calm down, we have run everybody's blood through and there are no other matches at all, but yes I ran their DNA and they are half brothers. Ana he hitched a ride at the last minute, I had no reason to doubt him, I am so sorry."

"Bryn, if I blamed you I would be screaming for your balls in a vice. No, I blame Tommy. Uncle Mark got what was coming to him in Mexico."

"Yes, about that, we have had confirmation it was his body was found with that of his team and the old drugs lord. What do you want me to do?"

"Get some sleep you look like crap; is Barney there to take over?"

"Yes."

"Good go home and sleep, this is going to be a long haul. I need you Barney to run who else that bastard called."

"Ana, I am fine for now, and that isn't all we have to tell you."

"It never fucking rains, but it sodding pours, go on tell me now Isabel is his sister too?"

"I confirmed she is the daughter of Elena Lincoln and Michael Hodges, her adoptive parents the Lomax's died when she was a teenager and she then went to live with Michael Hodges's half brother, whom she met when they died and they stepped up to look out for her. Apparently at Elena Lincolns request."

"Wait a minute, Bryn get Isabel's original report out, on there is nothing about adoptive parents, that's why I didn't know they were related." I ask Welch to run the report through for more names.

"It was a private adoption to friends of the birth mother; Elena gave her away to them days after her birth, then she moved straight on to Denny Davis and then on to Lincoln. As you know there have been plenty of men in Ms Lincoln's life, but after her daughter's birth, she made sure there were no more children, she had everything removed according to the autopsy, as I said I checked everything Christian. We are looking for her father, but alas having no luck." He says as Ana does her thinking thing.

"Run a familial match through CODIS, she may have other siblings out there, or with any luck her father may pop up. He can't have been a great catch if Elena didn't stop with him and gave her child away. Are you sure none of the others on our vast security are fucking related to her, him or fucking Uncle Mark?"

"Nobody on the entire team are related to Uncle Tommy, Tommy or Uncle Mark, that's why I haven't checked. I am already running her blood and Tommy's through CODIS."

"Sorry thinking on my feet here. When did Tommy have any contact with anyone here or on the team of cousins?"

"Only Tammy and she is adamant she didn't tell him where she was."

"When did she speak to him?"

"She ran into him in LA a while ago." My head span and I looked at the screen.

"Tammy Wyatt?"

"No, she is called Tamsin Holdsworth, why?"

"An ex of mine was called Tammy, that's all."

"She ran away before my time. I can get her there in two minutes she is watching your parents." I nod my head and my fingers are crossed tightly.

"Oh how our many webs are weaved, not only with silk and sticky stuff, but with intrigue and mystery. What other spiders are tangled in our sticky webs of deceit?" Ana says as she marches up and down the room. "Tammy cannot be your ex fucking submissive, if she is, I will... Fuck, I don't know what I will do. I thought you did checks on them all?"

"No, not very good ones, well not before I got Taylor and Welch on the team."

"Great, you could have fucked my fucking cousin. Well ain't that just fucking peachy?"

"Ana I thought you didn't care what my past was?"

"That's before I thought you and I had nothing in common before we slept together."

"Well how was I to know we would need all their damned pasts checking again?" We are arguing as the door goes. "Come in I bellow..."

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Tammy, hello it's been a long time since summer camp, how are you doing?"

"Fine Anastasia, why do I need to be here?"

"Before you joined the force in Los Angeles, where did you live and go to University I can never remember?" Ana asks the simple question of her.

"I lived in Great Falls, Montana, and went to Harvard, why?" I looked at her and smiled, she was not the same Tammy thank fuck, they look nothing alike... Ana saw me smile and relaxed a little, but my past was now a problem again and after all the damned checks we had done, why is it I am jumping at every possible connection to my past and this mad woman?

"Its fine Tammy I will be looking for a female protection officer for Phoebe that's all and Uncle Donald recommended you. Now what were you doing with Tommy Watt in LA?"

"Nothing, I was having lunch at a diner and he came in and recognised me, we had a chat and swopped numbers, he asked about you and your children and I played dumb and said I hadn't seen you in years. I then asked what did he mean about children, Anastasia, he knows there are twins that much he did slip into the conversation. He didn't believe me, and got angry with me for holding crap back. He figured as we run with the same firm; really does he know how big the FBI is? He was a drugged up moron and I slipped him a few dollars for his dinner. He was definitely using, and I told the family team that too."

"Really which phone number did you give him?"

"My personal one, which he rang to confirm it was a real number, that phone, as is your protocol, is at home in sunny Los Angeles, I know the drill only the firms phones when on protection duty with you and yours. It is somewhere I wish I were right now; it is too cold here, is that all? Oh, and no offence Anastasia, but I do not like children, and they do not get along with me, and besides I like the job I am doing, this babysitting you and your family gets a little dull after a while. The family tie ain't that great that I want to guard her, she is one feisty little madam, good luck with her, is that all, but sorry I would not like to be considered, from what I hear and see she is a handful, and far worse than her mother..." She laughed and headed back covering her red hair. She was not the Tammy I once knew. Ana switched off like that had not just happened what the fuck?

"So Bryn, how did Isabel meet Uncle Mark and Tommy?" Uncle Donald sat up, and I made Ana sit down in the chair and I mean made her, she really does listen to him. I need tips.

"She knew your mothers ex husband or rather knows your ex husband. Stephen Morton. "

"He is dead, so just how is it possible?" His hands hold her down.

"Your mother identified the body and the man who shot him was shot by Morton, so it was a clean case of jealous husband killing lover, the case was closed and she had his body cremated. Morton is also an old business friend of Jack Hyde too, and he once worked for one Elena Lincoln, before she was a Lincoln, he was an ex body guard of one Denny Davis."

"FUCK ME..."

She swore, and shocked me. I seconded that thought. As Ana reacted to that piece of information, fuck me indeed, she was on the secure phone to the prison where they were keeping her mother. It turns out her mother has her lawyers in with her, and they are discussing getting her released, apparently they have found the money to repay her over due and underpaid taxes. She knew of our relationship, she knew Morton and knew he wasn't dead; there were too many coincidences.

"Stop them, she hasn't got a lawyer, because she can't pay them, she had a public defender and he washed his hands of her, stop them from leaving and print them, all of them, they may be working for one of the FBI's most wanted women of all time. Stop them and send their photos as soon as you can. I will send you their prints and their photographic identification this is a matter of urgency, plate numbers would be good too please?"

She put her phone down as Bryn typed away. I feel as useful as a bucket of water dealing with a forest fire, as I sit and watch them on their phones. Perhaps I should play Candy Crush, just so as look like I am doing something. It takes what seems like forever and when the news comes through it is fantastic news...

"We have caught Stephen Morton and Denny Denis, AKA Michael Hodges. Finger prints never lie, unlike burnt dead bodies it seems. Also there are Jack Hyde and one Thomas Hardman, AKA Watts. It seems we have three of the four and so she is alone out there, and as an added bonus Ana, we have the account numbers she has money stashed in, and we have the large amount that the three of them had in. She was going to use your mother to smoke you out Ana." Bryn proudly tells them...

"Fuck me, that was a waste of time, she could have shot her like she shot poor Leila and I wouldn't have shed a tear over her, still it got us the morons who are helping her. I didn't see that one coming, so Elena didn't kill her husband Michael Hodges, she or they killed Denny Denis and he took on his identity."

"Denny Denis was a recluse, it could be they killed him and Michael became Denny, we can look into it, we can run DNA through CODIS now we have a starting point. Bryn do that now we are one step away from finding the ghost, oh, and have my mother placed in solitary and stop her visits. If at all possible have her killed."

"ANASTASIA..." The room shouts at the same time, including me...

"Okay I was joking about the killed bit, but all the other crap do it and get her in a prison work detail breaking rocks, do they still break rocks?" They all laugh but I am still reeling in the six degrees of separation thing going on here. How they hell did Elena know and end up with Michael Hodges or Denny Denis, Stephen Morton married Lincoln, but then how the hell did Morton then end up married to Carla Mae?

* * *

As I, said lots of loose ends and more than a good starting point for Isabel's show down.

The wedding next and a very angry Great grandmother, then a lemony wedding night.

A ball and an additional guest at their table at the ball... Guess whose back...?

* * *

Read review and have a guess... New followers thank you and I am glad you like it xxx


	26. Chapter 26

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all, al, I di was borrow the lifestyle and a few names... If you want, fifty and the originality read them again lol...

* * *

Chapter 26:

Out of the shadows:

Ana's POV:

As I sit and listen to the tale of my mother and her husband's I have to wonder what else I do not know about her and her life after she left us? I now know why I was made to visit her, to get the cash handouts from Grandmother Lambert, I don't know much more about my mother though. I didn't know a lot about Stephen and the other man in her life after him, Jack Hyde, but somehow there is something we are all missing. The computer work and digging for information had hit a dead end, and unless one of them decides to talk then we are back to grass roots detective work.

We are now down to nit picking over paperwork from the various police departments and bail bonds men, who will have names and addresses of the people who posted their bail, Michael Hodges, and Stephen Morton both had served previous jail sentences. Who knew the day before I marry the man I love, that I would be huddled in the office with my fiancé, my father, uncles and security, and we were all trying to figure out how Elena Lincoln and my mother were connected. I made a call to the jail and called in a favour; I was swallowing my pride and would be speaking to Carla Mae, we had a phone call arranged for three o'clock.

"Christian, can we take our children and go skiing? We promised them some Mommy and Daddy time." My head aches and I need some down time with the twins, it seems like we have been too wrapped up in ourselves and the madness of The Ghost and my dammed mothers past.

"Sure, let's go and get them dressed and spend some time on the slopes. Jason is taking Sophie. Let's get some fresh air and blow some cobwebs away."

"I want all this to end; I want our lives to be normal Christian, that's all I have ever wanted and I have made some shit decisions trying to keep our children's lives normal and I failed, and I am so dammed sorry. Why did I think I knew better?"

"Ana, you are just rehashing the past, hindsight is a great thing to have Baby, alas it doesn't come as standard. How were you to know it was a cousin who sold you out? You got out and they were saved, you were saved, and nothing else matters, not anymore. Let's get the twins in their cute ski suits. My fiancée has ski wear in her closet."

"She does, does she? I suppose the garage here is full of skis and sledges?"

"As it happens it is. Are security aware of our upcoming adventures on the slopes?"

"Yes, Dad is seeing to it, we have hidden dots covering us at all times. We need to be back for their nap time so come on let's get our double trouble and pull them around in the snow..."

As Jason and Luke drive us to the ski slope, the twins are excitedly talking to their father and I watch the snow covered land pass by me and I am lost in my thoughts. How could I have been so stupid, so self righteous and so wrong? As Christian says, hindsight is a wonderful thing. I listen as Phoebe and Teddy chatter on about the balls in their ballroom. I look into their faces and their fathers face as he eats up everything they say. I know he is proud of them, he has this glow about that beautiful face of his that says these kids are mine. As though he is reading my mind, his fingers trace their tiny faces and they giggle as he tickles them. I snap out of my revere when I see the slope come into view.

"Mommy wakes up, we here..."

"Yes Teddy, Mommy is awake. Phebs, are you excited?"

"Yup, it be bit-chin." I look at a shocked face of Christian Grey and suppress a shocked smile from appearing on my face... Both Christian and I shout at the same time...

"Phoebe Grace Grey..."

"What's, Unkie Lelliot say it..."

"It's a rude word Little Girl..." I say as Christian unbuckles her and I unbuckle Teddy, who is silent and studying us talking to his sister.

"But Mommy, Unkie Lelliot, say it..." Teddy says as he is helped from the car.

"Just because Uncle Elliot says it, it does not mean you can say it little girl, it is rude and you little girl and little boy, you do not repeat it I will make Uncle Elliot sit on the step for an hour when we get back, okay, do you understand?"

"Hu kays..." They say together. We then wait for the 'Pulk-Sled' to be assembled and for everyone to get into position, I smile at our assembly line of security, who are meant to be low key, they head off to the top of the ski slope. Luke has the sled and Jason has Sophie all kitted out in her new skis and as Christian grabs Teddy and I grab Phoebe, there is a scream because Phebs wants her daddy and not me.

"Shush Phoebe Grace, we do not scream like that to get our own way. Here come to Mommy Teddy, there's a good boy. If you do that once more Phebs, you will go home and sit on the naughty step."

"No, I want Daddy toooo, no I wants Daddy toooo."Two crying toddlers is not what Aspen needs to be hearing, they get worked up and I give in. Christian is laughing, as I he bundles them into the gondola, wisely the people waiting in line do not join us on the ride up the mountain, we have the gondola to ourselves.

"Good, we have the ride to ourselves. Phoebe and you Teddy, Mommy and Daddy do not want to see you scream and shout like that ever again, do you understand me?"

"Yes Daddy..." Great they stop crying for him, I should sulk, but I am just happy he does tell them to behave and I am not the only one playing bad cop.

"Great, I am surplus to requirements..."

I say as I place the cabin keeping a watchful eye out for danger, security were in the other gondola. I smile as I see Christian pointing out towards the mountain and to people skiing and other things to keep them occupied. The children look so darned cute and he is in his element. I am so proud of them all. I wipe a tear away and stare out at the passing cable cars returning to the bottom. I want some clear air and clarity in my dammed crowded head, this afternoon I have to speak to my mother. Carla Mae is in the bargaining seat and I may have to pay off her fines, and give whatever else she wants, just so, she talks to me. I am brought out of my reverie by two little hands tugging at my ski suit.

"Mommy, why you sad, is it 'cos we wants Daddy?" I look down at the grey eyes of my baby boy and then upwards at two more pairs staring down at me.

"No sweetheart, I am just looking at all this snow, it is very pretty."

"Ana, is something worrying you?"

"No, honestly I am fine, I don't really want to speak to Carla, but the paperwork will take forever for our men to go through. Field officers are there now, but it's in storage lockers, what little of it there is and the stuff from New Orleans, where the gems truly where stored, unfortunately lots of it were destroyed in hurricane Katrina. I have also had the Nevada field office backtracking paper work on Stephen Morton, as he was then, because he needed finger prints taken when he joined my mother as a part owner of the ranch, it's a sex industry must have to be licensed. I can't believe how many times he has slipped through various police and agency hands. I wonder where this Jack fits into all this too?"

"Can we just enjoy today Baby, with our children and worry about that after the weekend?"

"Hu kays Daddy..." I say, mimicking the children. "We are getting married tomorrow, can you believe it?" I say smiling.

"I can, so have you got everything?"

"Yup, and apart from meeting your grandparents, I have nothing to worry about." He looks at me and gives me a very odd look as the gondola doors open, we are at the summit and Taylor is waiting with the children's sled, and they are quite excited to be behind their father.

"Wow, this is a little different, Ana are you going to be okay?" He gets comfortable with the straps that bind him to the precious cargo he will be taking down the mountain, I admire the line of the ski wear he has on, and smile as he catches me looking. I also feel like I am being watched. I pick up my phone and make a call.

"Are my family safe? Have you got all the primaries covered?" I see two flashes on Christians back and the children's sled. I have a few flash me twice. "Okay, you guys, I know I am being over protective of them, I'm just feeling nervous I guess, so please guard them well. We are going to be in the open for the first time since Mexico. Thank you, worrying mother standing down, I don't need to teach you lot to suck eggs." Christian has words with Jason, and we then watch as he and Sophie ski expertly down the slope, I am impressed that Sophie can ski so well, but given her father is an expert, it shouldn't be such a shocker?

"Are you ready Mommy?"Teddy screams from their cosy sled thing.

"I am..."

"Do you need me to watch your back?" My man says as I place on my glasses.

"Ha, this is not my first time skiing Mr Grey, you be careful with our children please, Luke watch him and I will see you at the bottom." Luke smiles and nods his head.

"Please ski with us Ana?"

Christian smiles as he says it and the children are really excited, their pop over hood is fastened in place and we head down. I am stopping to the rear of the pack and I admittedly ogle his butt as he skis down and I am rewarded with the best view on the Ajax Mountain. His suit is well fitted and he skis elegantly down. I have the strangest feeling we are being watched, and not just by our team. I keep my eyes peeled and watch them closely, my gun is loaded and I am able to get to it quickly. We ski down the slope and I am trying hard to fight the urge to smother them and go home and hide away, such are my feelings of dread. I am snapped out of my woes when the children tell their father to go fast, I am all ready nervous, but I nod my head as he looks to me for approval, he can ski and well, so I try and relax. I am enjoying watching our babies be happy and their father be just as happy. We are half way down when there is a scuffle at the bottom of the slope. My security in place have grabbed a paparazzi photographer, they have him pinned against a car. The children and Christian ski past them and Luke is all ready going for our car. This is what I feared the most, we are open and there is a threat that I could easily lose control of.

C POV:

As we head to the last hundred yards, Luke suddenly signals to head wide and away from the crowds gathered at the bottom of the slope. I ski quickly to the far right with my children; Ana skis to the left and into the mêlée, the children are our priorities. Jason has Sophie in his arms all ready; she and the twins are bungled into the SUV and we get set to leave, reluctantly in my case, Ana behind. She would be annoyed if we put them in more danger, she is well covered, I throw their sled and our skis on and in the back of the car and we head for the safety of the crowded roads, and head home.

"What was all that about?" I am on my phone as Sophie keeps the twins busy. "Speak to me Luke." He has stopped with Ana.

"He is hoping for a picture of Henry Cavill with his new fiancée, the actress Alicia Vikander, his co star in his new movie Man from Uncle, who rumour has it he got engaged to. He is pissed he couldn't see him skiing and wants to know where he is, you and the children are safe. Ana has told him he is on the Tiehack slope over the other side of town, and we were only here to divert attention away from him. She posed as his PA. He was told they were flying home later tonight to England. He bought it and went to scope it out. Ana says you can come back, the security team kept you from danger."

"We are almost home and we are going to sledge on the hill at the back of the property, in safety. Tell Ana she wins, I realise how bad it felt, bring her home safe please."

"Will do Mr Grey; we are heading back now."

We are at home and awaiting Mommy, and when she arrives, she has that lost look in her eyes again. I will be so glad to be back to being Christian Grey of Seattle, mega billionaire and boring bastard, father of two and husband of one, after our romantic sting in the Bahamas on Monday. I have to hope it works and that we can get as close to normal as we can, as soon as we can. Ana's car approaches home not long after us; the twins are sat in their little sleds. Sophie and Jason are keeping them happy on the small slopes of the snow covered hills here. I wish now we had stayed here, because Ana is fuming.

"Remind me to go with your simple plans in future, because that was madness. He didn't even get a picture of you and the children; he was scanning the slope for Henri and his woman. How are they?"

"Ana, they are fine they loved the slope, but they are enjoying the back yard and hills here, look Elliot is in his element. Kate is like a child again, come and join us we still have a couple of hours before we have to talk to Carla Mae."

"Okay then, get ready to race to our children." Ana says as she finally cracks a smile

We spend an enjoyable time sledging, the children are drip fed warm milk and snacks by Gail, and we have totally exhausted them. After lunch, they go down for their nap, and I settle with Ana in the office and we eat our lunch cuddled on my office chair, in peace. I have everything set up and we will have Welch and Uncle Donald listening in. Ana, she does not look good. The time is fast approaching.

"Christian, dial the number flick the switches let the show commence and that's what it will be too, the Carla Mae Wilkes show, let's get this over with." We dial in the number and I hold on to her. The agent Uncle Donald sent has been questioning her, but she is not saying anything, preferring to speak only to Ana, this to me sounds like she is all ready scheming.

"Agent Steele, we have your mother here, in a room where the interview is being recorded for further use in any pending charges the agency deems to bring, she has refused legal counsel, and yes, she was offered the services of the public defender, she also knows this is not a personal call to you, her daughter. She is under the impression she can tell you things you need to know, things needed to catch The Ghost, or the woman she calls her favourite daughter. I have talked to her and she says the information she has and will only share with you, will allow her to walk free if she cuts a deal and you pay.

She is a conniving, vindictive manipulating bitch and everything you have always said she is. In my opinion, she is not aware of the actual importance of the information she carries in this case. She, until her visitors yesterday, has had nobody come or call, not since she was imprisoned, she has made several calls to a small law office in New York, to a company called Hadley, Moore and associates, they have never called her back nor have they ever sent an attorney. Agent Steele, she is under the impression Isabel Lomax is her daughter, and they have a bond stronger that yours." I was not surprised, but I get my father into the office we need some help here.

"Dad, do you know the firm of Hadley and Moore, if you do, what is their specialist field?"

"Why, why do you ask Christian, they are only a small firm, with offices in lower Manhattan, they are small fry?"

"Ana's mother has contacted them." He scratches his head and combs his hands through his hair, he is pacing the room and figuring stuff out, he may not be my birth father but I now smile as I see where I have picked up the hair pull and pace thing I do when I am thinking things through.

"They are a firm that specialises in private adoptions, but they are also probate lawyers too. They specialise in wills and the challenging of them. They are good too, they keep it small, keep their overheads low and only take on sure fire cases, to date they have never lost a case, it says to me that not taking her case, they didn't think they could win it? Do you think they are representing Ana's mother in trying to get her hands on her first husband's money?" I shrug my shoulders, I know nothing of Ana's mother and I doubt Ana

"Yes Carrick, I think that's what my mother is up too. They haven't called her back, so I guess they are not representing her or challenging my relatives wills, they had the best Texan legal team money could and did buy. Thank you Carrick, I guess we will have to wait and see what she has to offer up. Please will you stay and advise me, I don't know a lot about the laws of this land, I just upkeep them?"

"I would be honoured Ana; I will sit here and advise, good luck." My father sits at the side of Ana and I, she takes a seat, and judging by her body movements, she is back in the secret agent mode. I sit and listen.

"Hello Mother."

"Anastasia, to what do I owe the pleasure? I have been asking for you to help me for two years now. What has happened that suddenly you need my help?"

"I don't need your help; I simply want you to tell the truth for once in your life."

"I have never lied to you." Ana sneers, this side I have never seen of Ana. I am intrigued to see what this woman has done to Ana first hand, so far from what I have seen and heard, I would guess not a lot.

"And there she goes, on the defence with yet another lie. Mother it is all you have only ever done, lied to me, why would I think you had changed? My grandmother warned me you were, now who did she say you were like, umm yes more like Pinocchio than the original, how long is your nose Mommy dearest?"

"Anastasia, it is you who asked me for this chat, get down to it. What do you want to know? More importantly what's in it for me?"

"And there she is, the loving mother I have always known and hated."

"That feeling is mutual Anastasia. I don't know where I went wrong with you; all that time I spent teaching you how to survive this cruel world was wasted." Ana sneers and her fists are clenched tightly. Thank god, they are not in the same room.

"You are mistaken Mother you didn't spend enough quality time with me to teach me anything, other than using sex was an easy game for me to get into, if I needed extra money. I was fucking twelve when you offered me up to that hateful man you called your loving husband. He was a perverted bastard; handy with his fists, you stood back and allowed him to try to lay those hands on me." She never told me this was part of her reason for the great escape. "That last '**_vacation'_** spent in your **_'loving home'_**, it really opened my eyes to what you were really all about Mother. Thank god for the girls, or I would have not know to lock my doors at night and keep away from him, and never to go anywhere on my own with him.

Those are the lessons you should have taught me. Did you consider taking me to the Chicken Ranch was a life lesson I needed to learn? Was there any need for birds and bees talk we had, to be about sex and selling my body to men? Telling me that is was a good and easy way to earn money. Do you really consider that was parenting 101?" I sit and listen as Ana waves her hands in the air and seems to be losing her cool with Mrs Morton. "I think I need to remind you Mother, that there has never been any quality time spent between you and me ever. I learnt nothing from you, and so I never had to thank you for anything. As far as I am concerned you were just a woman who provided the egg, that trapped a fool and his sperm into marrying you, you are simply a woman whose womb birthed me, because you were never my mother. All you did was spread your legs to get a fool to art with his cash, and there was no love in what you did Mother, for me or the gullible Frank Lambert."

"I was in love with Francis Lambert, he was the love of my life and I was devastated when he died."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda; perhaps in your imaginary world it happened like that, however here in the real world, you and money have always gone hand in hand. Ever since you were tossed out of your mother's house for trying to seduce your rich stepfather, you have chased cash. Yes, I have seen the reports my Grandmother Lambert had done. In those reports, which by the way, my father read just days before my birth, in those reports were the reason he was leaving you and why he was taking me from you and taking his families money with him, and I am still looking into you having something to do with his sudden death, everything was too coincidental, he dies just as he coming to take me? Mother, the supposed fairytale you tell is a work of pure fiction, and I am sorry Mrs, what is it Morton or did you marry Jack Hyde? I don't believe in your reality Carla Mae. Why would I suddenly believe a fraudster like you now? You only ever loved getting your hands on easy money, and mother dearest, lying on your back is the easiest way you know how to get it."

"Then I did teach you something, and I taught you well, because you landed a billionaire, and by doing the same thing you accused me of, and from what I hear you doubled the egg donation keeping him tied to you, and to answer your question, I am Mrs Carla Mae Morton. If you checked in on me from time to time you would have known that dear." I could hear the poison in her tone and see the sneer on her face from the screen in front of me; you have to love Skype and the internet because my wonderful girl doesn't have to be in the same room as her; she and Ana do look alike though.

"So I did, I had two children who I love and adore, and a man who loves me and them, and I would love to know how you know I had twins, seeing as it is a family secret?" I would too.

"The nurse who delivered them was a friend of a friend, of a friend, so imagine my surprise to find out you had lost your one baby to his difficult birth. There was no mention of the other, the girl, so I knew than you were hiding something big, so I had you checked out lady, your Uncle Mark was looking into your hospital visit for me. As to Jack, you are a sick bitch thinking I would sleep with my son, your half brother..."**_ FUCK-A DUCK...WHAT?_**

"What the fuck are you saying, Jack Hyde is my brother? Right and who was his father, Stephen Morton, Denny Davis or Michael Hodges, those last two by the way, are all the same man, but you knew that mother, so who was the poor sap you identified as your dead husband Stephen, was it one of the dumb doorman you screwed too?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Stephen did die and Jack found me and he came to help me in my time of grief, he cared about me, when my daughter didn't. He, Jack was conceived when I had a dalliance with a soldier whilst at collage, but I had to have him adopted, my parents were dead and I wasn't able to care for a child back then..." Ana cuts off her mother, waving her hands at the screen.

"...Back then, you're kidding me right? You never had it in you to be a mother, you missed that parenting gene all together Carla Mae, in fact I think you had it removed along with your ability to tell the truth, that is what I am here for the fucking truth, not your half arsed fairytales about a supposed half bastard..."

"Carry on and I go back to my cell then you can kiss goodbye to me telling you anything, I get out in a couple of months, I have been good. I will get out early for good behaviour and your brother paid my back taxes like a good son, so that all goes in my favour too Anastasia."

"Good for him wasting his money." Ana is pissed off that her mother is getting out early. I would think Ana is looking at ways of keeping her in there, especially if she is connected to The Ghost. Her mother is looking uneasy in her seat, and realises she has said something to piss off her daughter; she may not be as dumb as I think. "Please Carla, continue with the story and I may look at writing a reference to aid you getting out early." I hope she had her fingers crossed then, because that Anastasia was a blatant lie.

"I had Jack adopted, because I was too young to cope on my own, and a few years later I met up with Jacks father again, at your own father's funeral, of all the places to meet up with the love of my life, it was at your father's funeral." She mock wiped away an imaginary tear, bad move.

"Two loves of your life, well aren't you the lucky one. Who was he the man who shared my father's joy at being the love of your life? You it seems Carla can love very freely, so many men and so many loves of your life. Stephen, the love of your life number four or five, he came to see you in prison, were you not shocked to see him, living, breathing and walking into the room you are now sat in?"

"I... I didn't know he was alive, not until he walked in with his brother, and with Jack and his half brother Thomas. I was very shocked to say the least. The body I identified was shot in the face several times and the penis, two very easily recognised pieces of Stephens body, but he had on all Stephens jewellery and he had his tattoo, of the woman and her whip." Whips, not again, will my past just die. I smile just as Ana sees me thinking of the woman and a whip.

"Carla, I don't want to know about him his dick or anything else Stephen related. I want to know your connection to Elena Lincoln, Denny Denis, otherwise known as Michael Hodges and why do you think of Isabel as a daughter, and finally Mark Hardman, who was the first love of your life and father of your son?"

"That is easy, for a bright girl you are real stupid..." Ana please do not take the bait. "Stephen and Michael are brothers. Elena Lincoln is my sister in law and Elena is Isabel Lomax's mother. When she met the real Denny Denis, he was a man who kept himself locked away and she was his nurse. What I am telling you now should get me a deal to get out of here and into some sort of witness program, or I am not speaking to you anymore."

"You speak, tell me and Uncle Donald all you know and I will have you relocated."

"Can I have that in writing?"

"Carla, unlike you my word is my bond, if I say you will disappear without a trace, you will."

"Jack needs to come with me too; he has been led astray by his lunatic half brother."

"I will see what I can do, but it had better be good." She smiles and sips the water; fuck this is going to be a long tale... Ana looks at me smiles and grabs my hand tightly.

"Elena was never actually married to Michael Hodges, they lived together, but he was and still is I guess, on the run from some money men, he owes them a lot? They rolled up in the town where Denny Denis lived. As I said, Elena was a nurse and he hired her to take care of him. Stephen Morton was his manservant, gofer whatever you call him, a body guard. Stephen and Elena found this Denny dead one morning; natural causes I believe. Stephen swears he died in his sleep of a heart attack. So Michael took over being the recluse Denny Denis and actually married Elena, but unlike the real Denny, Michael did not want to stop in the house and lay low, he wanted to enjoy the wealth Denny had built up, he wanted the trappings of a rich man, the boats the cars the homes and they really didn't keep a low profile.

On a trip back to their holiday home, to check up on their assets and grab the mail, go to the bank or whatever they went there for. I would guess to check on the body of the real Denny Denis, who they had stashed there. Michael was spotted by an associate of the money men, in the bank and he knew his life as Denny had to end. They dug up the body, Stephen and he, they doused it in petrol and then started the fire in the house. After that, Elena and Michael disappeared off on their own. Stephen came to Vegas, where I met and married him, and they disappeared into the night with all Denny Denis's money.

Years later, they turned up in Vegas and asked Stephen if we would take on their daughter, she had been in a traffic accident and needed around the clock care, alas we couldn't leave the business and they couldn't move her, the man paying the bills wanted her kept in the place where ever he had her. So they asked the other brother to look out for her. Sometimes I wish we did look out for her, the money was good for babysitting a girl who slept. We occasionally went to take over so they could have a break."

"Carla did you or Stephen abuse her at any time whilst she was in your care?" Ana practically screams at her mother.

"No, I did not; she was a sweet girl who slept. I talked to her for hours, I did her hair and we bonded."

"She was in a prolonged coma, how could you bond?" I see the disbelief in Ana's face

"She listened and took my advice." This woman is a nutter and belongs in an insane asylum.

"She was sleeping, what advice could you possibly give her, the art of snoring or dreaming, you played Mommy to a sleeping girl, yet you couldn't do it for me or Jack. You are a crazy deluded woman."

"Yeah well, I know she heard me, she told me she heard me when she phoned me in Vegas three years ago. She thanked me for being there for her when nobody else was. She said she was sorry she hasn't been able to repay the kindness I showed her."

"What kindness?" Ana screams at the screen.

"I found you in Detroit, quite by chance, I was going to see Mark, he was there looking up old friends of your fathers and Rays. After Stephen, I hit a dry spell in the sex department and I wanted to rekindle the love we had... He told Jack and me to come for a visit. I saw you out shopping, and you were huge and going into a hospital, and were so obviously pregnant, I was going to see you, but Mark said it was a secure hospital, and that only service families were able to get in, after I told Mark I had seen you, he didn't say anything else and I forgot about you, we had a good time and then Jack and I headed home when he went back to Mexico on business." Typical she forgot about her daughter once she'd had sex with Mark.

"You told Mark Hardman I was in hospital, you put my life and the lives of my babies in danger, you stupid woman. Do you know what you set in motion?"

"Nothing, I did nothing but tell Mark I saw you, he all ready knew anyway, his son was with you, Tommy he was with you. He, Mark was visiting all of your godfathers, the Uncles, trying to find you. He wanted to give you something from Chad he said. What did you do to Chad, he went all queer when I asked him?"

"I killed him, with a knife to the heart. It was him or me I won that day and killed a serial killer. Chad had killed a lot of women and almost killed me too. Mark said he forgave me, when all along, he hated me. He joined forces with Isabel and they have been looking for me to kill me and my children for three long years Carla. You led them straight to me. Do you know where we are now?"

"No, that's one thing Isabel always asks me, have I seen you, why is she so interested in you?"

"She wants me dead mother, Christian, me and my children **_SHE WANTS TO KILL US_**. I am having a few weeks holiday on a sunny island. I need the down time and rest, think of me there in the sun and you rotting here, if you don't tell me more, now, I need to know more Carla, how are they paying your fines?"

"They will transfer money into your brother's accounts. He will pay off my taxes and then I am to meet her in Florida. She has a home there for me; she runs an import export business and needs me to be her woman in Florida. Jack will help with the deliveries, she has clients all over the world, she is..."

"... She is a child trafficker Carla. She steals children and sells them to paedophiles like Stephen Morton. Is Michael Hodges into children too?"

"Fuck..."

"Carla focus, what you tell me now will be very important to us stopping children being sold into slavery and becoming sex workers."

"I swear I did not know she was into that shit, I mean I know Michael and Stephen liked, or like them young, but children, no..."

"Yes Carla that young, ten to fifteen for the boys and twelve to fifteen for the girls. Isabel hated Elena, in fact she killed her own mother, but then I don't blame her for that, Elena was the one who put her in a coma, she ran her own daughter off the road, so Isabel and a girl called Leila drugged her and then smothered her and ran, the same night I had to go into hiding."

"Leila is dead? She was doing the job Isabel offered me, they were best friends, they worked together in Seattle for Elena, they were family almost, she said she loved her like a sister, she said she left to get married. How did she die how did Leila die, tell me Anastasia, she was a nice girl, she worked for me at the ranch, Stephen brought her in. Did he help kill her too?"

"Isabel blew her head clean off of her shoulders, she killed her friend, we don't know who helped her other than Mark, he was Isabel's right hand man, alas the love of your life is dead too, he was beheaded by the Mexican drug cartel that Isabel ran. I gather she has very few friends left to help her, do you know anyone who she would turn too? If you can help me I will see to it you are hidden well away from her, she is clearing away all the loose ends, you alas are one of them Carla."

"She killed Mark too. Tommy said you killed him, she told him you killed his father and now he wants his revenge for his brother and his father, oh god I am a fool, Jack will want it too, he will have been brainwashed won't he?" Ana nods her head.

"I could have told you that Carla, and yes more than likely, it is what Mark did to Tommy, Jack is fair game to Tommy and the others. Now friends, do you know any of them, did Mark tell you anything, I know it was three years ago but did he or the others, Stephen, Michael, Jack or Tommy say anything, like where is she, is she in New York anything you can remember and I will see to it you get a good life and money?"

Even I saw the glint in Carla Mae's eyes; it seems money does talk, so let's see how much. I cannot believe half of what I have heard today, Ana is lucky she ran when she did; both back when she was a child and when she had the twins. I see Ray taking notes and her Uncles are all in and on their laptops, checking the information Carla is telling Ana.

"No, she has a ranch in Boca Raton; she has a warehouse in Miami, it is where she runs her business from, which I bet includes drugs, Tommy seemed to have a habit, the nose sniffing and the amount of jumping around he did, that place was where I was to work out of. I think I heard Michael say to Tommy the boat was in Cape Coral. I missed a lot of their chatter I was just happy talking to Jack."

"So she didn't go to New York then?"

"No, because you weren't there, she has people looking out for you. You see the families who arrived had only one baby, and she knows you had twins, see I remembered that. Have I said enough to get out of here?" Ana gets up and speaks to her Uncle Donald as more calls are made.

"Yes, I will have to have you in solitary here and we will get the ball rolling. I never want to see you again and this is the only help you will ever get from me. Do you know who Isabel did business with in America, or in Mexico?"

"I don't know; I thought it was her father Michael, because she lived with him in Mexico, as there is no extradition to the states. They went there, he and Elena after they ran from the money men, well that was according to Stephen, but god that was years ago. She left Michael not long after they arrived there she hated it. Elena then met and married a man, whilst he hid out in Mexico. She reinvented herself as some rich madam in high society, ask your baby daddy, Christian Grey, she was his mother's friend at the time, her new husband was rich man and into timber as I recall. Michael always swore to get even with her and him; he loved her so much and did everything for her, only for her to run away back to America when he needed her the most. She took their money and ran, because she hated the Mexican lifestyle, and according to Stephen, they had some kinky sex issues, and she hated being walled up and imprisoned with nobody to talk too but him. Funny, I forgot all about their messy break up and him being in Mexico. Michael, he has a massive ranch out there in Mexico, and he owns property in China, they import and export from there, I guess it isn't China the country. No wonder she laughed when I said I wanted to travel to Asia. Have you spoken to him I know Tommy took his orders from Michael."

Carla Mae hasn't a clue, but I think Ana has worked out, they have The Ghosts unknown partner all ready in jail and she smiles, this being a spy is rubbing off on me, I think I have got this sussed, or some of it at least...

"Could it be he had his own daughter supply him with the children? Whilst Isabel and the old cartel boss liked the women, and is her own father the one who needed the children?" Ana says to Uncle Donald.

"I don't know if you find him ask him, Stephen has been based in Tijuana and Los Angeles, he works in their ware houses there. He is Michael's brother and right hand man. There is nothing Michael does that Stephen doesn't emulate. He loves his big brother..." Carla Mae realises, as do I, that he emulates everything big brother does, including the paedophilic acts his brother commits. "I need to rest now; all this is just too much Anastasia." She didn't know they were all ready in jail, not until Ana said something to Donald.

"Yes I will have you in secure custody and arrange for your transfer tomorrow Carla Mae. You have helped me today Thank you." Ana cuts the fed and throws up...

"We have the two people, if not all four, in custody who traffic children, get people on to the locations Carla Mae mentioned. It all fits, everything, except how Isabel knew where her father was, and why she hasn't killed her father."

"Can I add my little bit in here? I think Elena marrying Linc, then trying to kill her own daughter had nothing to do with Michael, Elena organised for Isabel to be cared for by the Aunt and Uncle, because her father was hiding out in Mexico. He could claim he knew nothing about her ill treatment. We didn't, so why would he. Elena won't have told him she pimped out their daughter, nor it was her who ran her off the road and placed her in a coma. However, I think you are right about the children, I hope to god you find more of them in these other places. Oh and bring all those men and ladies back from New York, that was a bust."

"Okay, do you want my job Mr Grey that was some good reasoning there?"

"Nope, it's too hard on the old gray matter. So she knew we had twins and that your mother had seen you in Detroit, what's betting your Uncle Mark was going around all the other uncles to see where they had you stashed?"

"My thoughts too, Lucky for us it was a secure hospital or he could have got in. I wonder why he didn't try?"

"Perhaps Isabel wanted the satisfaction of killing you Baby?"

"I suppose. We need the four in lock up questioning and play them back what has been said, give one of them the deal, I would start off with Jack, he is the lowest of the four and like his mother won't last in a hard penitentiary, they hate paedos in there, let him know that too. So, I have a half brother and he hates me too, whoop de fucking whoop. Can we have some time with the babies please, that was hard work and there is still more to this..."

I smile as the room begins to get heated, laptops are being strummed and there are raised voices on phones, I can see some distant light at the end of the tunnel, but the tunnel is far from near the end...

* * *

There was a lot to write into this chapter so you may have to re read it again and the previous chapter all will be clear cut in the next chapter or as clear as my complicated gets lol read review and if you hate it just say you hate it, don't swear and call me names!

* * *

Oh and did you see Jack being Ana's brother? Shock or horrified?


	27. Chapter 27

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all, all, I did was borrow the lifestyle and a few names... If you want fifty, and the originality read them again lol...

* * *

Chapter 27:

Opps; that had to hurt:

Ana's POV:

I am desperately trying to get my head around the fact that I have a brother, a half brother. I mentally correct myself; an older half brother, who is also the son of the psycho nut job uncle who wanted me dead, and half brother to a cousin who I killed and half brother to another also hates me, and sold me out to Isabel. Fudgsickle, fudging deviated bar stewards that they are, or were in Marks case. What the fudge did my mother, the whore she was, is and will always be, set in motion all those years ago? Surely, she saw Mark at gatherings, though she wasn't around much, and I guess that was my answer.

I am walking up the stairs, with my soon to be husband, who is holding my hand in his and keeping me calm, or at least he is trying to. I am lost, and though not alone in this, I feel the regret of being a smart arsed useless idiotic know it all again, and I am so damned confused by everything. Hopefully, my father and uncles can fathom things out when eventually the fab four are questioned, I am relieved we have Isabel's father and partner in crime all ready in captivity, and if he talks, as I hope he will, we could be returning more children to their homes, I keep my fingers crossed for that to be the case. As we head through the doors to our rooms.

"Penny for them Ana? You look so troubled, can I help?"

"Confusion and dilemmas, my head is full of them Christian. I have indirectly been linked to you and your life for ages it seems, and I had not one clue. I mean I am so confused at the six degrees of separation thing we have going on in our lives. Elena not actually married to Michael Hodges, but she was married to Denny Davis, but not really and the fact that the fuc... I mean that same fudging woman, Elena Lincoln was my mother's sister in law, sort of and your first whoreish-girlfiend, sorry whore fiend suits her better, but finding out the informer is rather high on my list of all the issues I have at the moment."

"Whoreish-girlfiend, those, are they a couple of your new words, I can't believe you still do it?" I laugh, when I realise the stupidness of the words, but she is a whore, and she is a fiend, or rather was.

"I am a literary major and yes I invent words all the damned time, god I am so bloody wound up, I mean tighter than a damned watches cog."

"Well, I know of a way to make you unwind Anastasia."

"Please do not call me that name ever, hearing her call it me really was like nails grating across a chalkboard. She really has no shame, and is a disgusting excuse for a mother. I know nothing of the woman who is my mother, and yes I have had my blood tested and yup I am her daughter, worst luck."

"She did seem surprised by a few things you screamed at her Baby, she looked shocked when you said it was her fault Isabel found you, very shocked, nearly as bummed as you were hearing you have a brother."

"Half brother get it right, and one I don't want in my life. He will have all the crappy lunatic genes his half brothers had. I want nothing to do with that side of the family ever."

"Okay calm down and know we love you. We have all the family we need Ana, with Ray, the uncles and my lot."

"I guess we do, I also have a step brother and sister too and their children, you have yet to meet Carrie's two children and their children and her parents, my grandparents."

"I heard you mention them, way back in the New York chats we had. They all seem like so long ago now, Happy thoughts, we are getting married, it's a pity they couldn't be here too."

"They are being watched and are keeping to their usual routines, I or rather my father pays for their protection, but Daniel and Bethany don't need it, they can kick my butt. They are in the game too, and are aware of my struggles."

"You are very arousing when you do that spy thing, I really liked it, is everyone in your family spies?"

"Pervert, no, there is the odd normal in there somewhere I guess? Carrie was an army medic and had children when she met Daddy. They are older than me, so I am their goofy kid sister."

"Guilty of being the pervy fiancée, I don't much like your birth mother, she knows more than she let on, and she is some kind of bitch. The likeness you share is the only thing you have in common, your other mother is the one who raised you right?"

"It's kind of you to see what everyone sees, Carrie's goodness, and Mr Grey it is a good job you were not calling me a bitch. It was good thing too, that it was a Skype meeting and that I was not in the same room as her, death would definitely become her if I were. How the hell did she keep Jack a secret, that wasn't in my grandmother's file? She has also talked to Isabel in the past three years, and she thinks her fines have been paid off, yet records say they haven't. I am confused as to why all four went to the prison too and risked getting caught, which I am glad they did, but the big ask is why?"

"Perhaps they needed to each tell her face to face of their tales, making her hate you more, and to get her to help them capture you. It is only because of that logical brain of yours Ana that they are in custody, I dread to think had you not sussed they were fake attorneys, they would still be in the wind. Instead, you have caught the other half and head of the child trafficking duo. Hopefully, she is at one of the places Carla mentioned and this crap can finally put to bed, speaking of beds."

"It is a very flawed brain I have Christian, full of good intentions and half assed reasoning's. I know I keep rehashing this, but who the fudge was I to take and keep these two away from you?" He opens the door to their room, yet to have the tamper-proof-monkey gate secured in place; he turns and cuddles me, as we watch them sleep.

"I saw a small part today of what you lived through and understand perfectly your reasoning's. We can rehash this over and over again, but we will be just chasing our tails and then the arguing will start again, we need a line under it and a fresh start, I mentioned bed there, my favourite place to talk and calm you down."

"Okay smart ass, that's why I love you, you are logical and right about this, why can I not just grasp that fact that you were right and I was wrong and leave it at that? Now what's on offer in the bed department?"

"Say that again..."

"Smart ass; stop grinning you heard me, okay I admit I was wrong. But, your dick is still an ugly fucker..."

"Where did that comment suddenly come from, the ugly fucker thing?"

"I had a pleasurable thought about seeing it up close and personal for the first time, and my words of wisdom crept into my in need of a fuck filled mind."

"It is, is it; you know a fuck filled mind? These two are out for the count, so can you please see to this problem I am having with the same said ugly fucker thing, and I can empty your mind, in the bed I may have mentioned a couple of times?"

"Oh just what I need a little light amusement. Oh, and you can tell your mother we are in fact sleeping in separate houses tonight. I would hate that to be one more bad luck thing against us. We need all the help we can get in that department."

"Like fuck we are..."

"Language Mr Grey..."

"Ana, we have been apart too long all ready and an old wives tale is not keeping us apart any longer. You and I are never going to spend another night apart."

"Okay then, I didn't think you would abide by your mothers request, but I had to ask. What was it I was to do again, oh that's right, to thoroughly inspect the ugly fucker you have?"

"Yup, now Miss Steele get in our bedroom, whilst the twins are asleep, they may be up any time and I need to be up too, I need some loving and I need it now..."

"Demanding man..." He laughed as I grabbed him.

I pulled him into the bedroom and seductively stripped from the clothes I had on, leaving a line of clothes to the bed. Christian was leant against the bedroom door and he had slid the dead bolt across, so that our two little gray eyed babies would not catch us at it this time. I slipped in between the sheets and watched as he did the same, my-fudging-god there was nothing ugly about his dick as he slipped out of his jeans.

"You're going commando, I approve Christian Grey. Now, let the inspection commence, get it and you in this bed now..."

"Yes Ma'am, it is very hurt by the way, that you referred to him as it, and an ugly it to boot."

"Childish much Grey...?"

"Yeah I need some soothing. He needs attention and we need this." I shrieked with laughter as he lay on top of me. "Ana, Ana, Ana. I love you."

"Christian, Christian, Christian. I love you too; show me how much."

"I guess we start here." He kissed me to stop the giggles. Then as his kisses followed the path to my aroused nipples, I squirmed and wriggled as the feelings spiked through my body.

"God Grey, don't stop, please don't stop." His hand came up to my mouth and stopped my cries for more as he continued with the nip kisses downwards, down to my lady bits, fudge and fuck, the naughty in me is loving this, and the nice in me is mewing like a cat being fed cream. Though the only lapping going on and it is that amazing tongue, my guy knows how to use. I wriggle and screech out as an amazing, pain, pleasure and fuck me now, feeling and need arises in me. I can't get enough.

"Christian, now god fuck me now, and hard and hurry before I combust."

"Umm, patience was never your strong point Miss Steele."

"Argh..." Is all I can manage, as he brings me to climax and my head and lady bits go into some sort of frenzy? I get the relief I needed; god do I, as I shake, scratch and scream, I am in a wondrous place and as my orgasm winds down and I calm, my breath is taken away as Christian slithers up my body with my come all over his face. He smiles down at me as he kisses me, and at the same time stops my breath as he enters me hard and in one sharp thrust of his hips, sending me off into some sort of sexual haven for orgasmic happenings...

"Ana relax, relax." Thrust, "Ana," thrust, thrust, thrust, scream, "fuck relax Baby," I scream again, and he continues to ravage me with the harsh and pleasurable thrusts into my now wet and needy sex.

"Fuck me harder," I scream, as Christian thrusts again, thrust, thrust... "Christian please don't stop, you are killing me here."

"Likewise, now relax Ana."

"Umm, going to die, shush going to come, need to come, please, please, please kill me now, oh god yes..." My head however, is in a place of surreal joy; my body is his and his alone, but my mind however, that is drifting into a really good place, a perfect sexual heaven with one Christian Grey killing me with his sexing.

"You feel so good Ana, so fucking good..." I umm a few more times, and then as he speeds up I know that he is coming and hard, I tense my muscles and grab him tightly, locking him into me and as he finishes I hold on to him, my hands are holding the now shaking hunk against me. His milk, his seed, his life nectar, his come spills into me, I hear his cries of pleasure as I release him.

"Fuck me I needed that Ana."

"Umm, me too it was a very good stress reliever, you were right I needed that. Troubles forgotten and I am in some sort of loved up heaven."

"That is better than being in this real life hell Baby."

"True. Can we just lie here for the rest of the day?"

"No, we have two little ones and family to see to and matters that will not wait, much that I want to stay here in a perfectly good place, this little thing called life is getting in the way."

"A fudge of a messy life..."

"Fudge is good, it won't be long before Phebs susses that that is a swear word, and you get a time out."

"It is a sweet treat. I love the fudge you and I get to enjoy."

We, he is right cannot stop here all night; we have guests and the troublesome two to attend to. So after we shower leisurely, we change and go to wake the twins, too much sleep and they will be up all night and we need them to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.

C POV:

As we open the door to their room, they are stirring. Teddy is hanging off the bed and Phebs has her thumb in, my angels are so fucking cute. I gently take my son in my arms, as Ana reaches down for the worst one of the two for being wakened from sleep. Phoebe Grace hates to be awoken, should I poke her in the eye. I smile as she wakes and the immediate sulk is on those cute lips of hers, she has her mother's waking up attitude, I decide to get myself and Teddy out of earshot of the telling off Ana is receiving. I walk down the stairs and see two faces that shouldn't be here until tomorrow.

"Hello. Grandmother, Grandfather, how did you get here?"Fuck, I meant to warn Ana, that my grandmother is not too forgiving when her family is challenged.

"A man called Donald Waters, sent for us, he said he is the presidents security chief, since when did you hire new security, and an ex presidential man at that, and he won't come cheap Christian."

"He comes free actually, and he is still guarding the president. He is Ana's godfather." I say.

"So, who is this little man then?" Her eyes are on Teddy, and mine are searching out Ana.

"Did Mother not call you?"

"No, she was as shocked as you when we turned up early. We came over here to be told you had company. He looks like you somewhat." My grandmother looks at Teddy and Teddy being the shy one of the two, has his head in my shoulder. He whispers in my ear for her to go away. I hug him tightly and kiss his sweet cheek, my son is shy and cute and I adore him, I hope she will too.

"That would be because he is my son. Are you really sure Mother did not tell you that Ana is back and that she had my children?"

"Children, as in more than one, I am a great grandmother and I didn't not know, how could you Christian, how could you keep them from me. I always thought we had the strongest of bonds?"

"And we do Grandmother. Ana only told me about them a week ago. She has had to keep them hidden for a good reason and reasons I don't want to go into with my Son Theodore in my arms."

"She named him after me?" My grandfather stands and comes forward. "He does look like you Son; he is a shy one though. Where is the other one then?"

"Me here and not another one I am Phoebe Grace Grey."

"This is my daughter, as she said she is called Phoebe."

"She named her son after your grandfather?" My grandmother says in astonishment.

"Apparently so, and Grandmother, she has a name, Ana, Ana not she. Ana and I are getting married tomorrow. These two angels are my children. Here is Ana now." Ana looks worried and to be frank, she has every reason to be. I knew of all of the people who would be angry it would be my grandmother. She hates lies and secrets. She is also very protective of her grandchildren, especially me.

"Well, explain yourself." My grandfather knows what's coming and takes the twins to the ballroom, or as he knows it, to the library, Phoebe and Teddy want to show him their ballroom with more balls 'than he is ever seened' according to Phebs anyway, apparently they like him... He will need to get them out of earshot; my grandmother is going to explode. Mild mannered she may look, but she is far from it.

"I have explained myself over and over. I admit I was wrong, but at the time it was the right thing to do for my children." My grandmother is in Ana's face, dangerously too close and as I see her hand rise, and I cannot get to her quickly enough from stopping her slapping Ana hard, so hard Ana topples over.

"That is the only smack you get to give me ever; Mrs Trevelyan you are angry and that is to be understood. You are the only one who has had the balls to smack me though, I believe your daughter in law wanted to sock me, but was a little more reserved and listened to the story first. I am sure too, that Christian wanted to shake the life from me. As it turns out everything I did was the wrong thing. I am not going to apologise again."

"Well, try apologising to me again and I will slap you again. How dare you keep them from us, how dare you think to know my family, how dare you. As to the wedding, you are not marrying her Christian, these days you don't need to. The children look like you sure enough, have you had the children's bloods tested?"

"Grandmother that's enough, they are my children and yes Ana and I are getting married tomorrow, I would like you to come, but if you are not there then that is okay too, but I would be unhappy if you choose not to attend, not until you know everything first."

"How can you be calm, you were a wreck when you came back to Seattle after she disappeared, you then became a near on work crazed recluse. We have had to walk on egg shells for the past three years, seeing you if and when you deemed fit to see us. You not only hurt us, your grandfather and I, but my poor daughter suffered too, so much so when she was ill. She did not tell you for fear of hurting you more. You were so wrapped up in finding her; the woman who ran, you didn't notice how ill your mother was."

"She would have said something if it was as bad as you say Grandmother."

"Why would she want to make you worse, why would she want to add to your worries, why would she Christian? She didn't tell you because she was saving you from more worry." I am shocked mother was ill with worry from her work she said, she took three months off and stayed here in Aspen with my father, she said to recharge her batteries, damn it, the women in my life keep way too many secrets. I need to speak to my mother and I will after I keep the spitfire that is my grandmother at bay.

"Mrs Trevelyan." Ana looks at my elderly grandmother and all I see is an angry old lady, and she is not in a mood to forgive or forget, or it seems to listen, as she turns away from Ana with disgust in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you Miss Steele. I was not good enough for your children three years ago, why would I be good enough to talk to you now, why am I suddenly good enough to meet those children now?"

"Keeping them away from Christian and you his family wasn't a choice I made lightly, but I hadn't ever met you before and didn't know you, so you didn't figure much into my reckonings, and I am sorry that was a harsh thing to say, but at the time it was the truth. You may be glad to know as it turns out it was the wrong decision."

"No kidding, are you just another bimbo gold-digger? Have all your other meal tickets kicked you into touch and you are back to sucker punch my grandson, with twins and a sob story? Now, I need to get some fresh air, it is quite stale around here. I am going to see the granddaughter I am allowed to see. Her mother is fine with having me be Ava's Great Grandmother."

"I didn't not want you in their lives; it was I thought the best thing for them at the time. If I could change the past I would, and I am not explaining it over and over again, I only need Christians forgiveness, he will explain everything to you later, when you have calmed down."Ana touched her kindly, a reassuring thing to do to an elderly lady, and I was about to step forward when my grandmother managed to slap Ana several times before I got her off Ana, who just stood and took the smacks that were headed her way. My grandmother was distraught, was she not happy with having more great grandchildren? As she pulled back, she was breathless and teary eyed, what the hell had got into her?

Ana was so damned calm, she was shook up and had several red marks on her face and her shoulder, and she was so matter of fact about it all. Unlike me, I was torn several ways, helping Ana, calming my grandmother or running to find my mother and grandfather to calm her down before she continued her abuse of Ana. Strike that I will not allow her to continue it, I just need her to shut up and listen, I am confused, because I am screwed, because I love both of them and understand both of their reasons.

"Well, we were left out in the cold as was their father, grandparents and their great grandparents and all the aunts and uncles and other family members. I guess yours got a look in though and didn't miss out on anything with them, I do not like you Miss Steele and if I hurt you, then tough. It's nothing to the hurt I am feeling at being kept from Christians children, with any luck we will get custody of them, money talks and I will use every last cent I have to have them in my family Anastasia." As she said Anastasia, I felt the hate in her words.

Wow, I expected this from my mother, but my grandmother is normally so nice. I am about to step in when Ana sits down and looks at her hands. She is devastated and my grandmother doesn't give a damn, she is hurt, and I have never seen her like this ever. I am about to say something when the twins run in and start laughing and hurtling towards my grandmother, with their funny wobble, walk, run and fall thing they do.

"Granny T." They both say together. "We knows you." Phoebe says. "I am called Phoebe."

"How do you know me little one?"

"Mommy has pictures, she showed us you in them silly."

"She did, and what did she say?"

"Mommy says you are Daddies Granny and are nice and we see you soon, is it soon?"

"It seems soon is about three years too late, but yes I am your Great grandmother, I am Granny T, pleased to meet you Phoebe." My grandmother is hurt, but I will not allow her to upset Teddy or Phoebe, she isn't though, being off with my little girl.

"Nope, soon is now and is good, no? Come in ballroom now, Gee-Gee-Tee, he felled over?" I rush to see my grandfather, only to find him laughing his old ass off.

"Wow, that was the best fun I have had in a long time I fell over the hidden footstool and they bombarded me with balls, I laughed so much I nearly peed my pants come in and have some fun Gee-Gee-Bee."

"GGB, is that a code for something?"

"Yes, Mrs Trevelyan, my security have you and Mr Trevelyan down as GGT and GGB. That is who I got the photos from. My children have always known who you and their Seattle family were. I am going to help Gail with dinner, whilst Christian explains everything to you. I would like you to come to the wedding, but I also understand if you do not want to come too. Know this too, that although I cannot make you like me, I have no animosity towards you; in fact, I admire you for having the guts to hit me first. I love the hit first and ask questions later attitude you have. I know it is what all of your family wanted to do and only you had the balls to do it. Children behave, and be good for Daddy. Oh and to put something straight; I have more damned money than Christian, so I am no gold digger, and I could fight any custody battle you bring and win it. I know the highest of the judges in the land.

Christian has already threatened me with this and knows he would lose, but because I am not going anywhere, it would be a waste of your money in attempting any custody battle. Ask Christian and he will tell you, because Mrs Trevelyan, as too money, I have double his net worth, he could be the oil digger in this case Ma'am, my family money comes from Texan Tea. I am a very rich oil Billionaire, and I am now leaving the room." I follow Ana. I turn and my grandmother's face is a picture, even I didn't know Ana's true worth. I knew she was rich, but richer than me, thank fuck for that...

"Ana, I am so sorry." I say and walk towards her.

"Christian; talk to your grandparents, I am sorry, but repeating that tale again and again, knowing it was now the wrong thing to do is not making me feel great, and though most of your family believe I am reaping my just rewards, it is not helping my stress levels much. She is a feisty woman and the only damned honest one among you all. I like her and her balls. She is a crazy old bird, but an honest one and a family loving one." She likes being slapped by Granny T?

"Ana, what can I do to make the stress go away? Having sex seems to work." I wink.

"It does, for a short while anyway. Look, I will be fine in a while, go to our children and explain to your granny everything. I like her, I really do, because she is the only one being truthful to her feelings, unlike the rest of you who are too afraid to rock the boat, she is wonderful and right, I did a terrible thing. A thing I will someday make up to her. Meanwhile, I have a house full of folks to feed and we all have early nights to have, we are getting married tomorrow. Your granny has bruised my face too; I want her on my side if we go to war."

"We are not going to war... I love you... I really, really do."

"Good job, I love you too, get some ice for Granny, her hand it must be hurting her." I smile as she goes into the kitchen and I go and see to my grandmother, the fighting near octogenarian. I return to the ballroom where the twins have a captive audience, stood at the door I hear my grandmother cry out.

"Ouch, what was that for Phoebe?"I look in and see that my grandmother is being pelted with balls.

"Sorry, I threw the ball at Pappy, not you Granny Barbaraaaaha." Phoebe cannot say her name, Barbara it seems is too hard to pronounce. Granny T is laughing as she is bombarded with plastic and rubber balls by the two Teddies. My god this room is awesome. I enter and sit in a chair as the twins continue to play. My grandparents join me as the twins are joined by Sophie.

"She is sorry. Ana is sorry you know?" I say as I look at my grandmother.

"She named Teddy after me, I can't believe that."My grandfather is very pleased with the honour Ana has bestowed upon him.

"She has a guilty conscience. That is why she did it. Who is Phoebe named after?" My grandmother is being vile.

"Her late grandmother was called Phoebe and Teddy is named after my grandfather and her grandfather and father, both were called Raymond, Phoebe Grace after her grandmother and my mother, family is important that's why Ana did it."

"The reason Christian, is she has a guilty conscience, and the money thing that is not right, how can she be richer than you?"

"Her family are the Lambert's, the Texan oil billionaires. She is the heir to it all, and she all ready has three fifths of the family inheritance and is set to own her grandmothers fortune too, she doesn't need my money, she has her own and she pays for you and grandfather to be looked after, way better than I do. That is how she has the photos of you both."

I tell them everything and somewhere in the time it takes me, the children are ushered out by Granny Carrie for dinner and a bath. I had given them a kiss as do my grandparents, it has taken forever, because the tag team have monopolised their new grandparents, the new GG's. They are shocked and confused when Ana comes to tell us that dinner is being served. I think my grandmother has softened slightly towards Ana, but it will be a long haul for total forgiveness, if that is even possible, but Ana was right, my grandmother was the only one showing her true disgust at Ana's actions, even I haven't been totally honest with Ana.

Dinner is a quiet affair, and though my grandmother is somewhat polite she is distant, she is deep in thought and is picking at her dinner. Ray looks at her and sees her hurt and like the great man, he is he reaches out and does what he does best, tries to ease the tension and worry away.

"Penny for them Mrs Trevelyan, if we can help you in anyway, say the word. I can tell you things that would turn those pretty blue eyes you have, red and sore with what Ana has had to endure. Ana never wanted it like this, of that I can reassure you. She wanted normal, alas normal was never going to happen, and is not likely too, not until we catch the woman causing this. That is why you were ushered away, the way you were, in secret and in a private plane."

"I am listening..." I hope she does.

"We are like wandering Nomads, with nowhere to call home. Cloak and dagger has is part and parcel of our way of life unfortunately. Christian has explained Ana's reasons to you and judging from the worry on your face you don't know what to make of it all. I know it is a lot to take in. You are not alone in that, my step children and other family members are as in the dark as you and your family. The children, are the only ones who are not affected by this, it is all they have known. They have become very good at adapting to their new surroundings, they are the only ones not bothered about the moves and the game we play. To them it is a holiday and an adventure, but to Ana each day is a nightmare, and far from a holiday.

Believe it or not, she was bringing them back, running away as they get older was not a possibility, eventually they would need to go to school and have friends. That time is fast approaching; our continued nervousness is actually affecting their mind sets, because every time we go shopping they ask are we moving again. So, we had lined up a home in Seattle, a private estate on Mercer Island, one we can secure more and easily, it has two extra houses for security too and is already secured to a presidential standard. Ana had hoped the woman she has been chasing, could be caught before we moved, but alas she hasn't as yet."

"I am coming to terms with it; but family should be there for family all the time, not when someone sees fit to include us in it. I know I am not that old fashioned, but a child needs two parents, either together or living apart, but two, not one and her family calling all the shots. Can you imagine how I am feeling? Well I can tell you, it feels like we are not good enough for her children, not good enough to have known about their existence and their troubles?" Ray gently puts his cutlery down and responds to Granny T.

"Believe me, some days I wish we weren't in it too. There are days when we have to get them to safety with just minutes to spare. There are many days were we think we are being followed, even whilst doing a simple grocery shop, and sometimes we rush out of places when someone looks at us for longer than a nano second. Carrie and I have not been in touch with some family members in three years. We have other grandchildren, grandchildren we have not seen as much as we would like. Carrie's daughter has a son; Carrie also has a new granddaughter, with her son, who she is yet to see. It can't be done as often as we would like or a safe as we want. They are annoyed too, but were there when we had to run once and understand the mess we are in and because of the security, Carrie has only seen her parents twice in three years, the last time was a week ago and they were spotted there, or so we thought. We had minutes to get them out, had we not already been on a lock down because of Ana's disappearance in Mexico, we could have lost them to a mad woman and her team of hired thugs."

"So this is real then and not just her imagination?" My grandmother is being quite un-grandmother-like.

"After dinner has settled, we will show you the video we were sent from the woman who is after your grandson, your daughter, you and the rest of the Greys and Trevelyan's. Then tell us Ana overreacted."

"No Daddy she is too old to see that, please anything else but that. I beg you Mrs Trevelyan it is not a pretty sight." Ana is right, but it may make my grandmother see the threats Ana has to keep us safe from.

"Phewwy, I was a trauma surgeon before I had Grace and her brother, blood does not make me ill." Elliot put his cutlery down, as did my father who had seen it too.

"On your own head be it Granny T, I have seen it and I am grateful for the help Ana has watching my ass. Kate and Ava are targets too, and when I begged Chris to see it he eventually let me watch it and I puked."

"Mother, I am telling you it was gruesome and the woman looked like Ana, she died horrifically, and believe me if I thought it would get you to see Ana side of the coin I would allow it. Grace tell your mother." My father says.

"Let her see it, she is way angrier than me. I was just happy to see Christian happy, now Ana dinner was wonderful and I enjoyed it, Mother can you please put your face straight and please drop the nonsense about not going to the wedding I would be insulted if you didn't go. There's another reason for you to see it Mother and realise that for a whole day, her relatives thought they had watched Ana's head blown clear off her shoulders. Christian knew it wasn't her; he was the only one, he knew her body, her movements everything there was to know about Ana he knew. Even after three long years away, he knew she was not the one on the screen, because she is all he has seen in his dreams for three long years, she is the one he needs, she is the one he has always needed. Seeing him happy makes me happy, so you should be happy too. I think I need my bed Carry; tomorrow _at least one of my sons is getting married_. Elliot, Kate I am hinting here. Goodnight and Mother don't say you were not warned, I believe Elliot, because I cleared away the sick." My father walked my mother home; she looked pale, was she feeling unwell again? I will have words with my father when he returns because I need to know what was wrong with her.

We are treated to a choice of several desserts, apparently when Ana is stressed she bakes, and there is quite a lot to choose from. My grandmother has viewed the dreaded recording, and has gone to her bed also. I believe she now believes Ana and her dilemma of the children's safety, was the only reason for our three missing years. When the dinner plates are cleared, and most of our relatives have made their way to their beds, there is just Kate and Elliot left, and the baby, who is being fed by Kate, who has a feeding shawl over her breast and over Ava. I am grateful for the modesty shawl; Elliot is in seventh heaven watching Kate with their daughter.

"That was one hell of a day, not helped with our grandmother's attitude, I know she is only worried about us, but she is normally so level headed and wise, she was way off normal today." Elliot is right.

"She mentioned Mom's illness, one I didn't know about, around the time she and Dad spent time here in Aspen, Elliot do you know why?"

"Stress Dad said; we came here a couple of times a month and she seemed okay. Mia came too; you were too wrapped up trying to find Ana and keeping yourself to yourself."

"I always thought it was a heart attack, Elliot pooh-poohed that idea, saying we would have been told." Kate said.

"I guess that could be right. She can handle stress, she had me as a son, Elliot do you think me being the feel sorry for myself bastard that I was did this to her?" I am sad to think I did this to her.

"No, her job is stressful; on top of all the crap we put her through, I give her as much grief as you and Mia. She will have to fess up, I need to know and you need to know."

"Ana how hard did Granny T slap you? That is going to be one hell of a concealing job for the makeup lady tomorrow," Kate is yawning as she talks, "oh wait that's me..."

"She packs a wallop for an old lady that's for sure. I like her, I really do, she loves her grandson so friggin much, and she did it because she cares, and she really did pull for Christian and Grace, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and voice those valid opinions of hers. Admit it, you all wanted to say what she actually said and every one of you wanted to get that smack in."

"For a minute I did, I have to admit. You could have given me a call, seeing as I was your supposed best friend and yes, I was majorly pissed off with you Stainless. I am glad you are back and I am very grateful for the protection you have given us, but fuck, I needed a best friend and yup if I wasn't a new mom, your ass would have been mine. You can thank Ava, it is because of her I have as much energy as a hibernating bear, only without the luxury of having the sleep I need, I am knackered and need a drink." Kate said as she burped Ava. "Elliot this is your one and only child!"

"So you keep saying; she will need at least two brothers and another sister."

"There are two words I could use right now and one of them is off."

"Okay Honey." Elliot winked at me as he said it; he wants a football team of boys. "Getting back to Grandmas sucker punch; I must admit Ana, I wanted to slap you too, but I was raised better than to hit a woman, a woman I might add, who could still possibly beat my ass right back. Plus, I saw how happy you were Chris, and the guy we lost in New York was back with us, so I figured you had forgiven Ana and I would do too, besides you are kind of a jerk without her."Elliot says as I watch Ana looking at Kate and Ava.

"Okay, thanks for that, I admit it I too wanted to voice my opinions more." I say. "I wanted to scream and shout more than I did, I definitely wanted to shake the stupid out of you, but by then I had spent time with the children and your uncles and parents, and to top it all off, I was relieved to see you a-fucking-live."

"The tape is that bad then?" Kate asks me.

"Yup, and I am not surprised Granny T went to her bed. I hope she does not have nightmares, I did." Elliot says.

"She was warned. Anyway, tomorrow is fast approaching and my bed is calling now the princess is sleeping, we have to be getting our bed, before the next damn feed. How did you cope with two, because one is killing me?" Kate asks Ana. I listen.

"Double feeds and lots of pumping, one on and one with a bottle, and I only stopped a couple of months ago, because Teddy was a breast boy, though thankfully Phebs is an independent little lady and always has been. I had help with the bottle feeds, Carrie loved it. Kate don't be afraid to pump and let Elliot bottle feed her, it is way easier and you share." I look at her and smile. "Christian, I am sorry, you missed out, they do like a Sippy Cup most nights, and I know it's not the same, but it's all I can offer you."

"There will be more babies Ana and I look forward to getting practice in with Ava."

"You are mad having more Stainless, as bloody mad as a box of frogs."

"I want loads more children, at least four."

"What the fuck, are you trying to kill my brother?"

"I think I agree, a houseful of children would be nice, now you know where you live, so fuck off Elliot, I need to get some practice in."

"Whoa, too much info Bro, I do not need to know that not whilst the six week drought is in place, with that knowledge lodged in my brain I am taking my girls and getting some sleep in, if I can manage that now. My baby brother is having S.E.X. Urkkkk..." He led Kate to the door and wrapped his daughter in a thick blanket. I watched as they went home, with Ana at my side.

"You missed out on a lot, I am sorry Christian."

"Shush, we have time for more and we will make more memories. I am just happy to have them as they are. Come on, I have a single lady to woo, for one night only, for tomorrow she becomes a married lady."

"Can we just have some time in the hot tub on the balcony, you know relax and unwind?"

"That sounds like a plan, would you like some wine?"

"Yes that sounds like heaven, especially after the day we have had. It can't have been easy watching your grandmother in action?"

"No, it wasn't a day I want to repeat. Come, this is not relaxing, it is just rehashing. I will get the wine; you take the lid off the hot tub, be naked and waiting for me."

"Why what have you got planned?"

"Nothing much, just do it woman."

"Yes Sir..." She disappeared up the stairs, whist I grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of Champagne and the chocolate covered strawberries Gail had left in the fridge. I am heading up the stairs when I see a gray haired lady at the door.

"Fuck me Gran..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep and your light was still on. I see security is high, not one person stopped me coming in. What if I had been her, this Ghost woman?" Just then, the back door and the room flickered with red dots.

"Stand down and thank you for the display boys. That Gran, is the security Ana pays a fortune for, we all have our own. They are out there you just don't see them. What can I do for you?"

"I was not sorry for what I did and said, and even seeing everything and hearing everything including that horrid video, I still do not like what she, sorry Ana did. I cannot forgive her Christian, is that so wrong of me?"

"No, she expected it from everyone, and she is very impressed with your honesty."

"She is a strong woman, but she did the wrong thing. Can you give her this to wear tomorrow, it is The Trevelyan Diamond, and all the Trevelyan brides have worn it, Ana needs to be wearing it." She passes over a broach and it is quite stunning

"Grandmother, give it to her yourself tomorrow, she would appreciate it."

"She still wants me at her wedding after the smack and the nasty way I have been with her?"

"Yup, she wants you there; the children will be expecting you there too. Grandmother..."

"I prefer Gran, its less stick-up-your-butt-ish Christian. Ana is good for you I see that, but if she hurts you again..."

"...She won't, not like that anyway. We are getting to a good place Gran, I mean we have all this crap going on and we still have baby issues, just a moment ago, she was in tears watching Kate feed Ava and knew I was hurting not having seen her feed my children. We know there are going to be things that flick that I wish switch, but its past, we need to band together and see to is she is not stressed more than she needs to be and she doesn't feel the need to run and hide away again. It is as serious as shit gets Gran that video could have been her, it still could be her, and she knows it, her parents and her uncle's know it and I dread it, but we are now living everyday a day at a time. Please understand that I need my family to be just as strong and supportive as hers has been. We have to make this as easy as we can. The woman she is chasing is a monster."

"I saw enough to realise that myself. That is why I came over. I thought I was a little harsh."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, she should have done things differently though."

"Then you spoke your mind, Ana admires you for your strength and courage of your convictions."

"Umm, well I am a feisty old bird; however, I am a tired old bird too. I will be back in the morning. I can sleep now, knowing the dots are watching us. Goodnight and see you in the morning. Give me a strawberry I can't remember the last strawberry your grandfather gave me. It's been a while since he got romantic." I sighed, I really didn't want that image in my mind, especially not as I fed Ana the strawberries and champagne. I saw my grandmother to my parent's house and as she kissed me goodnight I saw a tear in her eye.

"I love her Gran, and everything is just great. See you in the morning. I love you too." I kiss her and watch as she goes inside. When I get back, Ana is in the hot tub all ready and I set the strawberries and wine down then pour her and me a glass of wine.

"Are you getting in here and feeding me these strawberries?"

"I certainly am. Gran as she prefers to be known as came over, she is struggling with everything."

"Is she coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, she has a gift for you to wear, The Trevelyan Diamond, all the brides wear it, Ana would you do her the honour of wearing it?"

"Of course I will. Did she leave it?"

"No, she is coming back tomorrow. I think she is coming around."

"She doesn't have to come around; she is entitled to her opinion. Can you get that cute ass in here; I don't want to talk about today anymore."

"Okay, so are you really all right having the wedding in the courthouse? I mean it's not the day all brides dream of, the floaty dress and the flowers, added family and all the extras?"

"I never wanted the big do, the puffy dress, and all the hu har that goes with it. What we are having is just what I want. You are you okay with small?"

"I just want you and the children there that is my perfect small." I get naked and join her in the bubbling hot water.

"The view from here is perfect Christian; I wish things could always be so calm and peaceful."

"It is, and the view in here is pretty spectacular. Say the word and we will find our peaceful place."

"We have Mercer Island to see, if you like that will you move in with me?"

"Ana, whatever you want, I want too. You and the children sounds perfect."

"I just want to be held, can you do that no words, just hold me Christian?" I move her to my front and hold her, one arm over her shoulder and the other around her waist. She is as close as she can get. Her head is against my chest, whilst she and I just sit in silence for what seems an age. Eventually she sighs, turns, and faces me.

"Wanna get naughty with your last single woman ever?"

"Only if the she is you...?"

"Of course, tomorrow it will be married lady you get to sleep with every night."

"It sounds like hell, I hear married women nag a lot."

"I don't nag, I bat these and bite this and then I do this..." Fuck me, she flutters her eyes and bites her lip, before I can react she is giving me a much needed blow job. I relax as she does all the work, my head is in such a fucking good place, Ana's head is in a fucking good place, she massages, pulls, sucks and repeats until I think my dick is gonna explode and just as I ask for more, she stops and jumps on my dick. Romance, there is none, primal savagery is plentiful. I kiss her to silence the rude words escaping from her masterful mouth. To think she is so anti swearing in her everyday life that when she is having sex she turns into a whole different person and I love them both.

"Ana, more Baby, more..."

I hold her tightly as she reaches her climax, her pussy is holding me so tightly within her, movement has stopped, as she relaxes into her climax, god she can clench me tighter than anyone ever has, an action that Ana has perfected and is mine alone. I kiss her and in doing so she relaxes and captures me within her, her pussy is milking me, fuck me, the kisses and her inner deep massage, brings me to a very different climax and as I come, I literally scream out in a pleasurable pain. I hold her still so I can finish, but she laughs and continues with the unique Ana massage. I sound like a girl as I scream 'oh my god' until I am empty.

"Ana, will you fucking marry me and do that every time we fuck?"

"Romantic bastard, but yeah, when we fuck you get that, when we make love I get the gentle and the nice."

"Deal Baby, fuck that was so fucking crazy, where the fuck did you learn that, I mean you were good before, but I thought with the twins..."

"...A Kegal exercise machine, it was the best five hundred dollars I ever spent, Christian, and there my secret is out. I used a very neat piece of kinky machinery."

"Wow..."

"It is a very nice bit of kit; I used to do a lot of gym work and running, I still do. But after the twins I was given advice on tightening my virginal walls and I was busy working out, getting rid of the baby bulge, I was on a machine at the gym, when a woman on the next machine to me told me about the Kegal Bomb, and wow I never looked back."

"Should I be worrying you seem to be attached to some sort of electrical vibrator, I am shocked Miss Steele. I thought I was master of all things kinky."

"Christian, down there was a mess after I had them, you know when I had to pop out two heads the size of your children's, through something that used to be tight and very neat? There was nothing I wouldn't try to get it back to normal, my trainer worked me hard to get the body back, but hell my lady garden was a different thing all together, I got as much help as I could to get things down there back to normal."

"Congratulations, you succeeded, it's better than it ever has been. Next time we will work out together to get you back in shape."

"I want more children Christian, and as soon as possible. I want them all close together."

"We will work on it, really hard, now let's get some sleep we are getting married tomorrow, we have a ball to attend and then a honeymoon to catch a killer, what will we do for excitement next week?"

"Work on the more babies please?" I say, in all honesty.

"Can we practice a little more?"

"I guess we can, we need sleep though."

"Ha I need sex more."

"You are so right." We make love until well into the early morning...

* * *

Next the wedding

SEE THE BOX, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR TWO...


	28. Chapter 28

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all, all, I did was borrow the lifestyle and a few names... If you want fifty and the originality read them again, lol...

* * *

Chapter 28:

A date at the courthouse:

C POV:

After the day from hell, I wake to the laughter of two monkeys who have escaped their room, yet again, this time them have chosen to tickly my chest hair and not poke me in the eye.

"Hello you very beautiful Little Lady, now who let you out of your room?"

"I gots us out, is that not hu kays?"

"No, you should wait for an adult to come and get you out Phoebe. Teddy why are you quiet?"

"I had accident, I sorry, I pooped." I grimace and look over at Ana; she is awake, but pretending to be asleep.

"That's okay Teddy come on we will get you changed, Mommy is sleeping."

"No she faked it, if I poked her eye, she poke me back." Phoebe goes to poke and Ana grabs he little hand. "Tolds you she faked it." My daughter is being tickled, whilst I go and change Teddy. As I carry my little boy to their room, he holds me close and I don't know why, but I cry as he nestles into my chest. I feel so hugely important in his life, he is my son and I feel so fucking amazing at having the opportunity to get things so fucking right for him and his sister. I want to be a good role model and be supportive and do all the good dad things I am supposed to do, be an understanding and caring father, as Carrick has been to me.

"Why you crying Daddy, I do wrong pooping in my diaper?"

"No, you didn't do wrong you were sleeping."

"Nope, I stuck in the room, waiting to escaped, with Phebs."

"You were, were you and pooped waiting?" I say trying to keep in the laughter.

"Yups, real bad..."

"Your sister leads you astray Theodore, she is one to be watched."

"She a pain in Pappy's butt, she need a whole lot of army looking out for her when she gets bigger. God help him he says she worsted than my mommy ever was."

"I bet she is, now let's get you changed and down to breakfast."

I change my son and put him in a pull up, so he can be the big boy he is, or so he tells me so anyway. He is my boy and I love him to pieces, and with a love like no other, or I should say like only two others, Ana and my little princess Phoebe. Today it is official and we become a family. I watch as Teddy rushes into our room and I smile at his little legs, as they struggle to get up the bed, and I laugh as I see how funny he looks running and jumping to get on the bed. He is adorable and his tush is as cute as he is, as he is determined to get on the bed on his own. I am surprised at his stubborn independence; he takes after Ana, with her stubborn streak. My son is such an adorable cute little person, but he is my little person. Phoebe is way more cunning than her brother and is a watcher and a thinker, a lot like me, but still has all Ana's stubborn traits too, she will be a very good negotiator, as she gets older. God my balls are in lady heaven right now, I am turning into a wuss.

"Hi Little Man are you all clean at last, come and give Mommy a kiss." He throws himself at Ana and I watch as Phoebe watches the snow falling outside.

"Can we make a snowman today?"

"No Princess, we are getting married to Daddy today."

"Hu kays, do I get to put on my princess dress?"

"You do and Daddy gets to see you in it in a while."

"Hu kays; so no snowman, just a wedding...?" I am laughing, because she would rather build a series of Olafs, than be at a wedding.

"Mommy and Daddy getting married stupid, we having cake it's a party."

"I nots stupid..."

"You is tooooooo."

"I not, you are."

There is a moment of pushing and pulling between them, and as I did with Ana and my grandmother I freeze, who do I help out? This time I stand up, grab them both and head downstairs.

"Ana I Am putting these two on the timeout step, get dressed Baby, breakfast in five minutes." I hear her laughter as I carry the two of them down. I struggle with the wooden door and put them both under one arm in a huff.

"You two should look out for one and other not fight."

"I sorry Daddy..." My girl looks up at me from under my arm laughing, she thinks this is funny, where as Teddy, he cries. Typical one of them is definitely pissed off with me. I finally open the damned door and head down to chaos. Oh crap, there is a ton of flowers and beauty folks, who are running here there and everywhere. My mother and grandmother relieve me of the children, who seem to be swept off into the midst of Armageddon. I whistle loudly and scream at every one to shut up.

"Everyone, where is the fire? Please stop what you are doing and calm down. We are having a simple wedding at the courthouse, we can be a little late if we have to be, and we do not need this much confusion and disruption. Mother the children need breakfast, why is everyone here so early?"

"You are late, we were just about to come and get you, because you all slept in, the children included."

"Well, we have time for breakfast. We always have time for food." I sit at the breakfast bar, and the children are put in their chairs. Then we look at the remnants of the still warm breakfast and pile our plates with food. We are just tucking in when Ana comes running down screaming that we are late. I grab her and then breathe in a deep breath and whistle loudly.

"Eat, shush and relax Ana, and then everyone who is dressed go to their own houses, we need quiet please."

"Christian..."My mother shouts.

"Mother, we slept in no big deal, we have three hours before we need to get there and as Ana looks great as she is, it will be a doddle, now get a cup of tea, you lot have had way too much caffeine. After the children have eaten, they can be given a bath and then dressed. Carrie and Mom, can you see to them later?"

"Yes, but let them eat first, we have a surprise for them later." Carrie says. Ana butters a piece of toast and sees to the maple syrup on Teddy's pancakes.

"We were just..." My mother stutters in panic.

"...Worrying about nothing?" I cut in, "we are not rushing today, all we have to do is call the judge and he will come down when we hit the courthouse, we are very relaxed today, very relaxed."

"Grandmother are you joining us today?"

"Yes, if that is okay with Ana?"

"Yes that's fine with me." She smiles at my grandmother and puts a selection of bacon and eggs on her plate. "Just keep your fighting down to the grabbing of the bridal bouquet."

"I'm a little passed catching flowers Ana, but thank you."

"No thanks necessary, now where is she, Kate where is she, their dresses are here?" Ana looks for her best friend.

"She, meaning me, is here hiding out from the hairdresser; he is one headache I do not need."

"He is finished with everyone apart from you Kate and then he just has Phebs and Ana to do." My mom tells her.

"I can do my own hair. Besides I have to sort out Ava's milk and do all sorts of other stuff, I will take our dresses over to the cabin and chill over there if that is all right Ana, this place is a little too lively for Ava, and is a tinder keg of emotion, mainly due to that that hairdresser dude."

"He is calming down in the small lounge, with a brandy; he had a couple of extra ladies to fit in. We had three more ladies arrive who needed their hair doing too." Says Carrie, I look over and see the small family gathering. Ana screams in delight, apparently she likes my surprise, Carries mother and father, Ana's step grandparents and her step brother and sister and their children, have managed to be smuggled here, with the help of her trusted Uncles, and at the back of the group and in her chair is her grandmother Margareta Lambert, who was the hardest person to smuggle out, given she is who she is.

"Grandma, how did you get here, all of you how did you get here and oh god you are all here too, Christian was this all your doing?"

"I had to have a lot of help to pull this rabbit out of the hat, but yes, you needed your family here today, so they came."

"Thank you, thank you; oh hell Christian, thank you." She runs and is in my arms, her thanks are very gratefully received.

"Can I introduce you all to my wonderful fiancée and the father of our children, Christian? These are my grandparents, Molly and Sean Trent. This is my sister and her husband, Jillian and Paul Lyndon and their daughter Eliza Marie. This is my brother Joshua and his wife Fay; this little man must be the newest of the Trent's, my gorgeous new nephew, George Lucas Trent, who I am meeting for the first time? He is so precious, George Lucas these are your cousins, Teddy and Phoebe. Say hello you two, can I have a cuddle?" He is handed over as I shake hands and give out and receive hugs, they all knew about me, and for that I am thankful, as it saves a lot of explaining. I look and see Ana with the baby and my head and heart can't wait to see her with our next child.

"No, I wants to see Zaza." Phoebe is not a lover of babies it seems, but likes her older cousin Eliza; she struggled with her name and Zaza stuck Carrie explains. Teddy takes a look at the little bundle swaddled in a shawl; he is finding the baby amusing, because he apparently is filling his diaper.

"Phew he smell a lot Daddy, like my diaper full of crap and shit."

"Teddy..." Ana screams; startling our son and making me fear for my life, with the looks half the women in the room are throwing me.

"What's that what's Daddy say, I gets crap and doodle everywhere and ma pee-pee is a shit stick?" Teddy says as he backs away from the smell.

"Christian, he is repeating everything you and Elliot tell him, what did I tell you?" Ana scolds me.

"That they were intelligent little parrots, okay I forgot, consider me told off, thanks Teddy."

"Hu kays you welcome Daddy." He says as he searches out his sister.

"Christian come and meet my grandmother, Mrs Margareta Lambert, this is Christian Grandma."

"I am honoured to meet you Mrs Lambert."

"As am I you, but sorry Son I want to meet my great grandchildren, I have yet to see the dears, though I have their pictures, this is the closest I have come to seeing them in over two long years, needs must and all that? Here I have gifts for them, your Uncle added to their trust funds as usual and Gavin says you don't need more money, but he says to tell you good luck for the wedding, now where are my two tiny angels?" Teddy comes forward, and he is immediately pulled up for a hug and a kiss. He sits on her lap, looking a little afraid. Phoebe is more interested in taking Eliza to the ball room, but I sweep her up and she is placed on the floor at the side of her new Gee-Gee.

"I am your Great Grandma Maggie, are you Theodore and are you Phoebe?"

"Yes, you can call me Teddy. Are you a Gee-Gee too?"

"We gots another Gee-Gee, she called Barbaraaaaha. I am Phoebe; you looks like my picture Grandma?"

"That's all good then, and I bet she gave you a bushel of kisses and hugs little man didn't she?"

"I did, hello I am Barbara Trevelyan, pleased to meet you." My grandmother looks at her counterpart and smiles, she didn't believe Ana that her own family had been cut off from visits, I then wonder if this pleases her? My grandmother shakes her hand and steps back.

"I have to be getting ready, Grace I will see you over in your house when you have sorted out the grandkids. Nice seeing you all, it takes me a lot longer to get prettied up these days. See you all later." She smiles in my direction and is shown to the back door with Elliot and Kate, who are sorting out Ava, this place is a mad house with the new relatives to re-house. Thank god, we do have the room here. I gather the uncles are now in the hotel where Ana and I will be spending our wedding night, for added security.

"Would you both like your gifts?" I look at Ana's grandmother and watch as she looks at her grandchildren. I do wonder if there is any of the Lamberts in them, as they do look so like me. Ana it seems looks like her mother. "Please pass me the big bag Ana. I have a gift for you too, I got it from the vault at home, it was what your grandfather gave me when I had the boys, he added a different piece for each of the boys, having twins only got me the earrings, I felt a little short changed I must say. With double the effort, having your father and his brother, I thought would get me two gifts, he said I had two ears, and had given him two beautiful boys, so I shut up and took them, you carried the twins on to another generation Ana."

"I know, I didn't get it the twin thing, not until you said dad was a twin, and well you know when they said I was having twins, I thought I had at last got a piece of my father with me." Ray smiled. I bet he was hurting a little.

"Ray how are you? Standing there at the back come and give me a hug, it's been a long time."

"Maggie, you look good as usual. How is the south treating you?"

"It is kinder on my bones than this snow; we have a lot to talk about you and I, but after this shin dig is out of the way. I insist you, Carrie and her family come and stay with me for a while, and it's good for children, the climate, it did no harm to Ana being raised in the south. I suppose my granddaughter will be staying with her husband and the twins in Seattle?"

"I guess so, but we still have things to do before she is safe. We would love to join you; when it is sorted out, we need a long holiday. The kids need to see a little more of their mother too. Thanks Maggie, now if you will excuse me I will let you gift give whilst Carrie and I get reacquainted with our other kids and grandchildren." I stood and watched as Ana opened the velvet box, and in it were her grandfather's gifts, pure bright blue sapphires, that matched her grandmother's eyes, then I sussed where Ana got hers from, her mothers were green, dark olive green, she had her grandmother's eyes. The necklace, the earrings and a bracelet, all of them blue as the ocean and obviously chosen with love, they were beautiful.

"Grandma, I couldn't possibly, these are too beautiful."

"Nonsense Gavin is hardly going to marry, and if he did, his boyfriend isn't having them, he can give his man your grandfather's cufflinks. These are to pass on to Phoebe. Here this bag is for you, beautiful girls, deserve beautiful dolls." I helped Phoebe out with the doll and wow, it too was just as beautiful and familiar for some reason. "Don't fret too much Christian, I have a friend who makes custom dolls and yup it looks like Ana, I had it made from an old photo of Ana I had."

"Is this what my mommy looks like?"

"Hu, I did a long time ago Phebs, Granny that is adorable, thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Thanks Gee-Gee too..."

"You are welcome Phoebe. This box is for Theodore, this was your grandfathers and before him, his great grandfathers I hope that someday you and your daddy add to it Teddy. This box I need a hand with, it's the large one in the leather chest." I helped drag it over and as I flipped open the trunk, it held a magnificent train set; some of it was old and had value to it, monetary and above that much more sentimental value, because it had been played with by Ana's father and grandfather. Ana had tears, and I smiled, all boys need a train set, I have one that Elliot and I played with our father with for hours. We will have hours of fun with this.

"What do you say Teddy?"

"Thank you, is that mine, can we play trains now Daddy?"

"No Little Man we have to get ready for the wedding, perhaps later?"

"Hu kays, thank you Gee-Gee." She smiled as Teddy hugged her legs.

I wondered if she could actually walk, Ana had said she was bed ridden. She smiled as Teddy and Phoebe were taken by my Mom to get bathed and changed; Carrie was having time with George after Ana finally let him loose. Dad and Taylor helped get Maggie as she wished to be called, into the large family lounge as she had all ready been beautified. I didn't ask, I presumed that she meant her hair and makeup had all ready been done? She was offered a drink, and accepted a glass of champagne and toasted our big day. As she did, I noticed a tear in her eye and my father pass her a tissue. This was a big thing for her you idiot, of course she is tearful, she has just met her great grandchildren.

"Thank you young man, who are you?"

"Sorry Mrs... Maggie, this is my father, Carrick Grey, this is my mother Grace Trevelyan Grey, and my grandfather, Theodore Trevelyan."

"Pleased to meet you all, it would have been nicer in the sunshine, but I understand needs must and all that."

"It has been a fraught couple of days." Ana screamed in delight.

"Christian, these are so beautiful, I was going to wear your sapphire, would you mind if I..."

"...Wear these, no, these are perfect and it would mean a lot to your grandmother."

"My grandmother has yet to give you the Trevelyan Diamond to borrow."

"She said she would bring it over when she gets ready. She also apologised for the smack and promised me she was going to be good. I told her she was okay." My mom says as she sips her drink.

"You should have been more upset with me not stopping her before I did." I say, as though I'm stuck on repeat.

"I knew she was too fast for you and what were you going to do bash your granny? No, I knew she had to do it, that's why I held you back Christian. She needed to vent, and now it is all over, the telling them everything, I don't regret now what I did, and after today I am never mentioning it again ever, this is it this is the last mention of that time ever, I am over it and you have forgiven me."

"Nope I have not, I had nothing to forgive and the sooner you get that into this beautiful head of yours, the better now enough kiss me soon to be Mrs Grey. I do believe the hair dresser from hell is looking for you."

"I will be there after I grab a shower, he will be fifing and fafing with Phebs for a while, she loves her hair being done and she has a tiara, all princesses have one and yours is no exception to the rule. Where is Mia?"

"I believe she too likes her hair being done and is in there with Gail and Sophie." Taylor replied and nodded towards what was the games room.

"Sir, Gail has laid out your suit and Ana's dress is in there apparently, Ana, she is forgoing the wedding tradition, of the bridegroom seeing the bride, as you have seen her all ready? Don't ask me they lost me at wedding tradition, there would have been none of this had you gone mine and Gail's way of the Vegas holiday wedding, killed two birds with one stone that trip. Best holiday ever, we ate, we drank, we gambled and we tied the knot, and all without leaving the damned building, one stop for everything."

"How romantic Jason Taylor, where did you honeymoon?" Ana asks.

"We took a trip around their Faux Venice Canal set up and we spent the night ordering room service and tucked away in the suite, two days later we started work for Mr Grey." I laughed loudly.

"How very time savvy Jason, and cost effective."

"It cost a fortune I will have you know we had the best rooms they had. We had a great time. Now I believe I have to help clear the plates from breakfast. There are nibbles and drinks to be had."

"Okay, I guess I can help with those I am not totally inept."

"Sir..." He smirked; okay I may be a little useless.

"That wasn't up for discussion, and ridicule Jason..." He laughed as I helped get the mess set away. The twins were fresh from their baths when I had finished and Phebs was in fact now having her hair done. My mother and Carrie looked exhausted; apparently, Phebs is a monster in the bath, she is fine for me! Our mothers were going to change. Phebs looked adorable in her satin gown and pumps. With the hair and the Tiara, she would truly look like my princess.

Teddy looked very smart, in his little tuxedo. He was sat on his new Gee-Gees knee, showing her his new train. Ray went to get dressed, just as Ana's uncles came through the door. Donald and Paul immediately started to talk to Maggie and then there was a sudden silence, as Ana came down the stairs.

"What? I have had a shower and put on my underwear, the hairdresser can work his magic and then you get to see the dress. Christian get showered and changed."

"Yes Ma'am, I was waiting for you to finish." I smiled as I passed her kissing her as I did. "I will see you in our room for a quickie, when he has finished?" I whispered as she passed me.

"No, I don't want to get mussed up, do your speed getting dressed thing and get down here to rein in our daughter, Phoebe Grace and Eliza Marie, when they get together are like mini she devils with poor Teddy." She and I grimaced; as we heard the shrill shriek of one very enraged hairdresser, she had bitten him apparently from what we could hear, poor Franco... Ana went to sort her out as I did as I was ordered to do, get myself ready, as I did I saw Elliot.

"Under the thumb Bro...?" Elliot had arrived back with Ava, who looked so damned cute too. "My Princess here up chucked over Kate, she says she will be over in a moment. I was sent ahead with Ava. Where is everyone and who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Ana's grandmother, Margareta Lambert. This Maggie is my brother Elliot, and his daughter Ava Anastasia."

"She is a poppet, may I?"

"Sure, watch your duds though she is an up chucker and good at it too. Hello I am Elliot."

"Call me Maggie, how old is she?"

"Five weeks old today. Where is Mom, Dad?"

"Changing, she and Grams will be over shortly. Help yourself to a drink; it seems Ava is lost to you for a while."

"She is; I loved holding Ana when she was little. She was a very sweet and beautiful child. The boys here used to bring her over for me to have a look see, when her damned mother went walk about."

"I am sorry but I have to leave to get ready. Please help yourselves to nibbles and Elliot see to it Maggie eats something and has a drink."

"Get dressed we have to be off in an hour. Where has the time gone?" I smile and head up. As I get to the bedroom, I shut the door and have a moment to think. My suit, shirt and accessories are all laid out and I then notice a bag on my bedside table. I go over and open it; I spill the contents into my palm and look at the fob watch, which is now in my hand. Wow, this is beautiful, it is a very old gold Girard-Perregaux fob watch, and I read the note left with it.

**_"This was my father's watch and his father's before him. I today, I am giving to the man I am going to spend the rest of my time loving. So Christian Trevelyan Grey, when you hear each tick and tock of the movement and watch every turn of the hand, let those things remind you of this promise I make to you. I am never spending time away from you again, because, for every minute we are apart is a minute too long... I love you so very much. Yours forever Ana x_**

"Oh god Ana I love you too." I will cherish this forever. I man up a little, grab a shower and change. Putting on clothes and then adding to my shirt my own grandfather's shirt studs, cuff links and tie pin in place. I add on the waistcoat and add to my pocket the watch and chain Ana would have me wear, as I put on my shoes and grab my jacket, checking for the rings. I head down; I am feeling nervous now...

Ana's POV:

As I leave Christian to go and sort out our mini monster I enter the room and see the problem, she has got the damned brush stuck in her hair, damn it, her having my hair and its unwillingness to be tamed.

"Here let me help you, there is a knack to this have you got the spray I sent down. Yup here pass me that comb. This wouldn't have happened had you sat still Miss Grey."

"Not my fault..."

"Yes it was, I know you very well monster, I am sorry Franco, she is a wiggler, and she hates her hair being wet, washed, combed or fluffed with. Sit still and there we go, freedom..."

"Thank you she wriggles like an eel and screams like a banshee, ma ears they are hurting no?"

"I am sorry." I say as I step back, after combing the conditioner through the rest of her hair. "She is all yours, or how else is she going to look like a princess?"

"He talks funny." Phoebe says as she pouts. Mia is laughing her head off as Phoebe sulks.

"God she gets that from my big brother, the lips and the scowl is patented Christian sulking."

"No I nots..."

"Do too..."

"Nots..."

"Yes you do Phoebe, now shush, do you want to look all pretty and princess or do you want to look like your Daddy?"

"Princess Fank, please, I bees good." I sit and allow the woman to dry my hair and relax as finally her Aunty Mia calms her down.

"So, how are you really feeling?" Mia asks.

"Fine actually, this is just the wedding I have always wanted, small, intimate, well as intimate as you can get with fifty plus body guards, and just as many hidden security mulling around."

"Good god, I didn't realise there were so many?" She says in shock.

"Yes, though they will be trimmed down to one person one security after the island getaway. Plus two of my uncles come with their own security, as does my grandmother and well you get the drift, money brings out the worst in society and my Gran has been the object of a lot of kidnap attempts, that's why she is in a chair, she was shot in the last attempt."

"Oh god, how, I mean I know how you get shot derr."

"She escaped, and then as she rushed to the car, the kidnapper took a pot shot and it hit her back. The security guard saved her life, but moving her cost her use of her legs. He got away in the confusion of getting her away."

"Poor lady..."

"She is a strong lady; she has lost three of her four sons and her husband. She is seeing the twins for the first time today too, she badgers me all the time to see them, but she knows the risks in them travelling, she has lived through it. Your grandmother saw that I think, that she wasn't the only one left out in the cold."

"Gran cried a lot when she got in last night. We all need to move on and enjoy the now. Phoebe, you look so pretty."

"I know I beautiful, Daddy says so."

"Hu, well nothing like not being a spoilt madam is there Miss Grey? You are supposed to say thank you."

"Thank you, but I is beautiful, Daddy said so and he say I am as beautiful as my mommy and as smart as a..."

"As a what, Phoebe...?"

"I cants remember," I laugh, as she sits and she thinks... "A button, I finks?"

"You are all finished little one, go and see your Papa and tell him Franco says you too smart for your own trousers."

"Hu kays..." She gets down and wobbles off in her grand dress.

"She is gonna be a trouble that a one, you mark a ma words, she is stealing the hearts that one and not giving them a back."

"I know. Now, what are we doing with mine, I think an up do and simple?"

"Up do and simple, Franco do amazing up do and elegant, Franco he not do simple."

"Where is your salon Franco?" I ask.

"I manage all of the Esclava branches for Mr Grey; he flew me out for his best girls, to look amazing for your special day. Plus I am doing the hair for the gala tomorrow too."

"I forgot about that." I say, as Mia faffs.

"I know, two big days in two days. You will love the Valentine's Day Ball. It is great, speaking of which, what did my dork of a brother get you for today, what did he bling you out with?"

"He hasn't even remembered it is Valentine's Day, we have too much going on at the moment."

"He bought me this ruby and diamond bracelet, then Mom and Gran got their flowers and their little cupid things he gets them every year, he really didn't get you anything?" I know he had been busy, but he managed to get gifts for them and not me. I am about to speak when the man in question comes in.

"I haven't had time to give my fiancée her gift yet, we have had a house full of guests. Can I come in? Mia if you are finished move it, blabber mouth. I think Kate needs a hand." He ushered her out. "Sorry, but we have been distracted, this was for you to wear today, but given your grandmother has all ready given you your wedding jewellery, this you will have to wear tomorrow." He passed me a velvet box.

"Are you going to do the Pretty Woman thing and grab my fingers again?" I ask as he opens the box. My eyes don't wait for the answer as they peer into the box and lain in the velvet folds is a beautiful set of pink diamonds, all heart shaped and encased in gold, wow.

"No, that once was funny enough. Do you like them; I actually had fun choosing these?"

"Christian, they are beautiful, really beautiful."

"Nothing but the best for my wife, Franco, have you finished?"

"No, you give her the jewels and get out, you did well Mr Grey."

"Thank you, high praise from the man who knows his diamonds."

"Well they are not only a girl's best friend these days, we boys like them too." I am still looking in the box as Franco did my hair, his accent slipped too then,

"What part of London are you from Franco?" I asked, as I continued to play with the pink jewels and smile as I did.

"Golders Green, born and bred, damn it... I slipped again didn't I?" I laughed.

"Just a little, I figured as much when you swore at Phoebe, by the way how is the finger?"  
"It will be fine the little demon just caught me when my head was turned. Your daughter Mr and Mrs Grey may be cute now, but god help you when she gets older, that one is a firecracker."

"We know. Right, as they are doing your makeup I guess a kiss is out of the question?" I nodded. "Thanks for the watch too."

"That's not your only gift for Valentine's Day, the rest comes tonight."

"Really I have more? I cannot wait for that then. Hurry up you still have to get dressed, the family are all going down to the courthouse now, in dribs and drabs."

"I know it has been a herculean task organising the car drops."

"I will be waiting down there with our children see you soon Mrs Grey to be."

"You can't miss me; I have a pretty white dress on. See you soon." He blew me a kiss and I sat back as the door closed.

"Wow; that was smoking hot Miss Ana, now I have finished what do you think?"

"Oh my lord that is so pretty, simple elegant and wow, thank you. Is the makeup waterproof?"

"Yes, now I am going to pack up and set back up in the hotel room for tomorrow I am going to party hard later. My work here she is a done..." He started to pack away and I went to get dressed, taking the jewels with me. These would have looked so pretty, but Christian was right, my gran would be upset. I walked into the bedroom to find Kate looking like a catwalk model, how the hell she did it, after only giving birth over a month ago, god only knows.

"Spanx and good supportive underwear in case you were wondering."

"I was actually, I had to run and hit the gym for weeks after the twins."

"This stuff is killing me, I can't bloody breath. Wow, I'm on diet and starting at the gym on Monday."

"Have you seen the set up in the basement here?"

"Yup, if we stop I will start, but Elliot has to get back to work soon. I love having him home when he's been at work all day, but all the time, its killing me. He is far worse than Ava at the crying thing, he cries when she does a stinky diaper and when she upchucks, let's face it I mean he is the bigger baby of the two."

"Christian didn't get the chance." I sigh and grab a glass of champagne from the dresser. Walking to the window, I see the cars arriving and departing. Christian is with the twins and waves at me as I stare down. I wave, and take a sip.

"Ana, we need to get you ready."

"Hu kays..."

"That's where the twins get that from."

"They get what from?" I say in confusion.

"Hu kays..."

"Oh yes that, guilty as charged. That is my awesome daydream reasoning, I tend to I drift off and agree to things. If I say Hu kays, chances are I am in some sort of spaced out place and you're better asking me again. I am known for agreeing to some really stupid shit in those dream states."

"Like you getting married in a courthouse?"

"No, no Kate this is what I want, this is all I have ever wanted, this wedding is my idea of heaven, no fuss, no ceremony no songs and wasted time. It is just a piece of paper. I am sure there are people out there that think I am mad, Christian is a billionaire, I am a billionaire, and so why not have the pomp and ceremony?"

"Well that was my thinking. This wedding is it even a legal marriage Ana?"

"Of course it is, here help me on with this dress. Please?"

"Ana, do you not want a big white wedding, really?"

"Really; this is just a formality, it gives us both legal paperwork to protect the children. We are together, and in every other way, we are tied together with the twins. I would be happy living with my man, but he needs the paperwork, he wants me to be Mrs Grey. He wants us to be a family who share the same name and bring legitimacy to the children. I don't know about you, I think most brides do it for the attention and for the gifts and the day. That's just not me Kate; I just want the man I love to be happy and the children to be safe should anything happen."

"Ana, nothing will happen."

"It may well do, but for today we are getting married." I am helped on with the dress and as Kate fastens the zipper and buttons, I stand back. "What do you think?"

"Wow, that's so you, hippy chic yet elegant. You didn't go with flowers in your hair, here let me help you with the bling?"I am busy putting the earrings in, and Kate is fastening the necklace. I finish off with the bracelet.

"No, Phoebe wanted me to wear a tiara. I caved and got it. Are we ready?"

"As we will ever be, you look kind of hot there Stainless."

"You think it's classy enough?"

"Sassy and classy..." I smile as I take a last look and grab my purse. This is nerve racking. As we get to the bottom of the steps, my dad, mom, Grace, Carrick, Christian's grandmother and grandfather are waiting for me to come down.

"Wow my little girl looks very pretty."

"My son is a lucky man." Carrick says as he kisses my cheek.

"He is; we are in the next lot of cars. Mother wanted to see you and give you something to borrow; you have the old the new and the blue. Mother..."

"Sorry I was just admiring the dress, it's so very similar to mine, simple and elegant. I would love it if you would do The Trevelyan's the honour of wearing this broach. It has been worn by all the Trevelyan brides for many generations, and all have had long and happy lives with their men."

"I would love to wear it, thank you." She stepped over, and pinned it gently to my dress, wow it was so damned blingy. Another made up word, blingy. "It is very pretty, thank you. Now are we all ready?" They all said yes, as Taylor entered the room.

"Your cars are all here, when you are ready." I know I took a deep breath and headed out to the SUV's.

"It's not too late to leg it Stainless?"

"It's three years too late all ready. I want this and Christian needs this, we all do. Come on folks I have a man and two terrors waiting at the courthouse. I stepped out into the snow.

C POV:

We are waiting in the biggest room they have here at the court house. All this for what: a minute of a judge reading over the names on the paperwork, then rubber stamping the date and signing it? I have all ready handed over the cash and I am pacing the floor waiting for Ana. She has to turn up. The others are all here, and considering it takes just a minute and we are only confirming our names and the things on the damned paper, they all insisted they wanted to be here. The restaurant is shut and we have taken over the hotel, for today and tomorrow, for the ball. My wife and I will be attending our first formal function together and I can't wait. The Valentine's Day Ball here in Aspen and then in three weeks, hopefully we can come out as man and wife at Coping Together. I can but hope this crap fess with Isabel is over by then and we are able to be us, the next Grey family.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, you looks pretty..." Teddy wobble runs to his mother and I am floored by Ana, I saw the dress bag and tempted as I was I did not look, and now I am glad I didn't, she looks breath taking and beautiful.

"Mommy, you a Princess too, look Daddy."

"She is Phoebe. Ana you look beautiful, that dress is..."

"...What this thing? I was told to dress up. Will I do?"

"Umm, what, what did you say?"

"Will I do?"

"Yup..."

"Smooth Mr Grey; put your tongue back in."

"Daddies tongue not out Mommy you silly." I tickle my baby girl and pick her and Teddy up as Judge Thomas comes in from his court room.

"Christian, ever the cheapskate, you must be Anastasia, pleased to meet you. Now let's take a seat. Here let me read these formalities." He over looked the forms and smiled, as Phoebe went to sit on his knee. "Would you like to be a judge little lady...?"

"Nope, I wants to be a Princess silly."

"I want to be a train driver mister judge." Teddy says as he overlooks the paper work too, the twins are cute but getting in the way. Carrie and Ray rescue Judge Thomas as Ana and I look over the paperwork, we confirm our names and address and our eligibility to marry, he signs it and stamps it.

"Congratulations, you signed the deeds to marriage son, welcome to the husband club, if you have your rings wear them with pride, and you may now kiss the bride, that's my speechifying done. Anastasia, your children are simply beautiful. When we have the grandkids around, you will have to bring them over?"

"We will Sir and thank you, are we really married, and it's that simple?" Ana asks.

"I'm afraid there is no service, I just do what I just did and you're tied to Mr Grey here, all legal and above board. I will see you at the ball tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes, we will see you tomorrow." With that, he went back to his court duties and Ana and I looked at each other. "That was quick." I say

"Erm, too quick show me the damned papers are we really married?" Ana grabs at the paperwork and sighs.

"Yes dear, it says so." I knew she wanted more than this quick ceremony, if it even was a ceremony. "We can do the whole thing when we are safer, church bells and all, if that's what you want Mrs Grey?"

"Say that again Christian."

"Mrs Grey we are legally married and we are going for lunch. Sorry folks, I did tell you to wait in the warmth over the road."

"What and miss you getting your balls tied, are you fucking kidding me?" Elliot received a smack to the head from our grandmother and one little girl is dragging him off to the stairs in the courthouse, he follows rubbing his head.

"Ten bucks Unkie Lelliot." He hands over the money and rubs his head. "How longs Daddy?"

"Ten years Princess, hard labour..."

"I can make that work."He laughs as he sits.

"Elliot you donkey, I warned you Phoebe was behind you!" Kate is smiling.

"Yes dear, it was worth it, he just got married."

"I have news for you sunshine. We are doing it tomorrow, just the same way, so go and get the paperwork signed."

"What..." I watched as Elliot went the same colour as his name gray...

"Yes, I liked it, I didn't think I would, but I did, now are you making me and this one legal tomorrow or not?"

"No. Oh for god's sake why do you have to have things your way?" Elliot risked the wrath of Phoebe rising from his make shift naughty step.

"What do you mean Elliot Trevelyan Grey?"

"Katherine Agnes Kavagnah, will you please marry me, on your birthday in Paris, with all our friends and family in attendance?"

"Erm, what did you just say?"

"I said will you marry me?" He was on his knee with the ring box in one hand, and a broad smile on his goofy face. He had planned doing this when they did their best man and matron of honour dance.

"I heard that, and Paris and on my birthday, which is next month."

"Correct, your mother and I have been busy arranging it, but you can have the service tomorrow, if that's what you really want?"

"Fudge on a stick, you are serious." She screamed and ran into Elliot's arms. "No Paris sounds wonderful; who would have thought you could be so thoughtful and organised. Erm, we are hogging your brother's wedding and Stainless looks mad... Sorry Stainless..."

"I'm not mad at that, have you seen where Phoebe is, she was there a moment ago, Phoebe, where are you baby?"

"Ups here, with a lady..." I felt suddenly very cold, how did she slip off from my side? With all this security, she had managed to escape; you bet your crap I am renaming her Harry Houdini.

"Crap..." Christian headed up the stairs quickly, crap had she made a run for it?"Phoebe, you little terror you..." I laughed as I headed up the stairs...

"Have you lost someone Mr Grey? Congratulations Mrs Grey, finally we meet again?"

Fuck me... Isabel had my daughter in her arms... Phoebe was in danger; but unaware of the madwoman holding her, Phoebe was smiling and waving, Ana was looking up at her, and she was in a state of shock. Everyone looks on, as the scene unfolds. I took off up the stairs to rescue my daughter. How had she got in here, how had we allowed Phoebe to wander, why did security not see all this, and what the fuck did Elliot propose for? Because of that unscripted shit, we were distracted and now my daughter was in the hands of a mad woman...

There was suddenly a sound I'd never heard before. Then in some sort of slow motion film move, I lunged forward and towards the slowly falling lunatic. I'd heard Phoebe scream in terror, and just as I got to Phoebe, Isabel was suddenly falling past me and had begun to drop Phoebe. All I could think was that Phoebe had been dropped and I had to catch her. Then in some sort of comic-book-superman-dive-thing, I managed to catch her in my arms. As I did, I fell down the stairs, with her tightly held into me, I somehow rolled into a foetus position and in doing so encased her little body with mine, she was understandably screaming as I took a nasty tumble down the stairs. I heard more screams and more shots rang out. Who else was here and shooting? I landed at the side of the dead Isabel and rolled away from her, and somehow got Phoebe and I behind a pillar. I held on to my daughter for dear life. There was another shot heard, I watched as Ana was stood with her back to me, and had fired a single shot at the balcony, besides the stairs I had just fallen from.

There were two more bodies on the second set of steps and our security was busy getting everyone to safety. I was in shock and Phoebe was now sobbing into my chest, and as she and I were pulled to safety, there were red dots were everywhere, the two bodies were covered in dots and an eyrie silence fell around the place. There was confusion and bodies being rushed out of the place. I saw Ray with Teddy and relaxed, Taylor had Sophie and Gail, Uncle Paul held onto Ava tightly and the other guests were all being watched by security.

"Christian, are you all right?" Ana was knelt at my side. "Phoebe are you all right baby?"

"I hu kays Mommy, the lady stopped me running off." I wanted to shake her, but that was just the anger in me, instead the dad in me held her tightly, as Ana ran her hands over our daughter. She called for my mom.

"Phoebe will need to go to the hospital, as will Christian, her arm is broke and well my husband has broken his arm and his damned leg, you do know just because you look like James Bond Mr Grey, it does not mean you are?"

"I have broken my arm and leg, let me see." Ana stops me and I feel all fuzzy.

"No Baby trust me you do not want to see; it's not hurting you because you are pumped up on adrenalin, but when you come down it will hurt like a double fudge sickle."

"I think I may have broken my leg Mrs Grey, I can see a bone look, and fuck me my Brioni is ruined, fuck this was turning out to be such a fucking good day too." Too late for not looking, I had to look and passed out.

Ana's POV:

All my years of training was down to moments like this, I saw that woman with my child and I calmly removed my gun from my purse. I saw she was covered, she was showered with red dots, but as she held Phoebe dangerously close to the edge of the balcony, I saw the evil gleam in her eye, I also saw that Christian was near enough if he saw my signal to dive for Phoebe, at most she would have a booboo. At worst, Isabel would drop her from the balcony onto the marble entrance hall. Then as I nodded the shot to her forehead, made her momentarily stand still and as she lost her grip on my baby, I saw Christian do some sort of Chinese acrobatic move, he sort of dove over Phoebe, and rolled with her down the stairs.

In the first roll she was engulfed in his frame, but both of their arms hit the stairs on their way down, I watched as Isabel hit the bottom, and Christian and Phoebe landed to the side. Then I heard the shots fired at the far side, and two or three thuds. I was on guard as I saw Christian crawl behind a post, and then I aimed my gun and shot the man running at and aiming his gun at me. I pointed and I fired one kill shot. I looked around and there was an odd silence and death like feeling in the entrance to the courthouse. I rushed to Christian's side.

"Christian, are you all right? Phoebe are you all right baby?"

"I hu kays Mommy, the lady stopped me running." I wanted Kiss her all over; all I could see her poor arm, she is in shock. Grace came to my side and saw what I did. She took Phoebe from a very reluctant Christian. My dad and Carrie came to help.

"Phoebe will need to go to the hospital; as will Christian, her arm is broke and well my husband has broken his and his damned leg, you do know just because you look like James Bond Mr Grey, it does not mean you are."

"I have broken my arm and leg, let me see." I grab his head and shake mine at him, he will freak if he sees the damned bone.

"No Baby trust me you do not want to see; it's not hurting you because you are pumped up on adrenalin, but when you come down it will hurt like a double fudge sickle." I try to make a joke and relax him, but what does he do, he fucking ignores me.

"I think I may have broken my leg Mrs Grey, I can see a bone look, and fuck me my Brioni is ruined, fuck this was turning out to be such a fucking good day too." He will be out of it in three, two and one, and sure enough, he fell back into my arms.

"Get an ambulance now..." Grace was seeing to Phoebe and Luke and Taylor were seeing to me and Christian. Why did I need seeing to I was fine, I know I told Luke to stop wasting time with me and see to Christian, he could be bleeding internally, but as I moved, I felt a warm feeling in my side? I pressed my hand on the pain and as I raised it to my face, I saw the blood, how had I fucking been shot? I looked at Grace and pointed to the door. "Luke, do some of your best driving and get her and Grace to the hospital, Dad take Teddy too and get them away, _DO IT NOW PLEASE, THEY CANNOT SEE ME AND THEIR FATHER LIKE THIS_." I growled. They both did as I asked, as I screeched a few times, this hurt, how had I got shot?

"Ana, are you okay?"

"Do I look like it? I swear Uncle Donald, get your glasses on."

"Forever the joker, now how did he get a shot in?"

"He didn't, this is a side shot, it came from either one of our security, or there is another shooter in here? Get them to check the balcony. Then I saw a red dot on Christian, and I didn't think I just aimed and fired. He was one of my own security guys, fuck me, my side got hotter and my head got a little woozy. "Uncle Donald did I get him, who is it?" He rushed over and I heard a gasp from someone in the crowd, shit had I shot a cousin by mistake? He came back, but I didn't feel right. I was here but not here, listening, but the sounds had become muffled and I seemed to be losing conciseness...

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Ana." I didn't hear anything else, my dark place had arrived and I collapsed into the warmth and the dark...

* * *

CLIFF HANGER: WHO WAS IT?

LEAVE A COMMENT IN THE LITTLE BOX AND THANK YOU FOR READING IT

READ REVIEW COMMENT AWAY PLEASE XXX


	29. Chapter 29

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all, all, I did was borrow the lifestyle and a few names... If you want, fifty and the originality read them again, lol...

* * *

Troll alert: I now know where the delete button is and I ain't afraid to use it... Lol...

* * *

Chapter 29:

A case of the walking dead:

Taylor's POV:

The boss, his wife, their kids and a fair few family members are on their way to hospital. I have sent Prescott, to aid or relieve Sawyer, who drove Grace Grey and poor Phoebe, Teddy and Carrick to the hospital. Plus, a dozen or so of their own security followed to shut off the hospital. I am needed here to get the others back to the house. It seems the wedding party is cancelled; the food will be delivered to the house. Gail and Sophie went back with Ryan, as I need to focus and I can't do that with them here. Uncle Donald, is taking his orders from Ana's Uncle Paul, he being the head of the CIA, gives him the top dog spot here, not that these guys work like that, but the locals have to take their orders from someone. They have all the staff, visitors and criminals out of the courthouse, luckily for us the courts in use were emptied by the police and prison staff, using their own exits.

I have had to pry Mrs Lambert away from; if I am to believe it, which is ludicrous, the man who shot Ana was Ana's presumed to be dead father? I had thought he was dead, as did his mother, all her uncles and Ana's father Ray too were shocked. It seems Aspen has an outbreak of the walking dead? The area is secure and as the uncles assess the situation, the local coroner arrives and the bodies of the two males and Isabel are bagged, yes I checked her vitals and made sure the liver probe went all the way in, the coroner laughed at my very serious request to punch it through her chest cavity, but that bitch is deader than a Dodo, unlike Francis Lambert.

Now here is the puzzle piece in all this, Francis-Zombie-Lambert however, was not fatally shot, Ana missed hitting anything life threatening, though he was bleeding out and had lost a lot of blood when security got to him, he damaged more of his body falling onto the cold marble floor than he did being shot, he is whisking his way to hospital, with his mother hot wheel-chairing it after the bus. I wonder where he has been all their lives?

I can't imagine how Ray is going to tell Ana. One: that daddy is alive. Two: that she was the one who shot him. I would imagine it will be hard on him finding out his best friend is alive too? I have to wonder who is dead and in the family crypt? The good thing about that is, the body of whoever will be easy to identify. I take a minute to grab a coffee and wait for something to happen. I feel like a square peg in a round hole, the uncles have got this shit covered; besides, until Francis Lambert sings, we have nothing to go on. They have people already going to Texas to see who the body in the crypt is. I couldn't have made this shit up if I tried. Carla Mae will be, I don't know, stunned that the love of her life is still alive; I would guess? I also wonder what his mother will do?

"Taylor, head back to the house and try and placate the relatives that went home, be with your daughter and wife. We have this covered here. The excess of security will stand down now and we will be leaving you to head up my niece's security?" I nodded in approval.

"I have hired extra guys, but that damned woman was the reason for the bubble they lived in. Her father what's the story, and is it him, for sure?" He looked worried enough for the pair of us.

"I am damned if I know, he looked similar to what he did when he died, an impossibility I know, because, time seems to have been over kind to him, I mean he's more than likely had to have had plastic surgery to keep him looking so young, I guess we could get his surgeons name its good work. We have specialist people who can do their thing and virtually undo facial surgery; it's been nearly three decades, and he would have had a fair few operations."

"There is another possibility to consider, could he have been surgically altered to look like Francis Lambert? Could he and they have been taking out his competition, Ana, Christian, the kids and Momma Lambert?" I ask. He seems to be on my wave length. "After all, they are worth more than they could have made from the slave and drug trade. He would then be the heir to it all?"

"Possibly, there's no knowing for sure, not until we get all the test results back, blood, dental and I can't be sure who he is until we get his prints, someone is getting them as soon as he is out of surgery. People do change as they get older that's for sure, and yes, I agree, he looked too young to be Frank, by at least two decades, it's my betting he's his son. The men in my unit, it seems couldn't keep their dicks in just their own wife or girlfriend, because we know that some of the people in this mess, have at one time or another have had the pleasure of Carla Mae, their past dalliances seem to be causing my goddaughter a whole heap of trouble, it seems her grandmother took a turn for the worse on the way to the hospital, poor woman has not had an easy life."

"It was his mother who spotted him first, I thought she was about to croak then. She is not easily fooled; I do believe she would know her own son, even though he was covered in his own blood." I tell Donald.

"I know, one of my men had shot him in the back, at the same time Ana sliced through his ribs, good timing and shooting too, because he was aiming at Christian and Phoebe, the other dead douches were aiming at Ana and her grandmother, who had Teddy. I bet my reputation, that this is something to do with the Lambert fortune, and I would also place a huge bet on Mark Hardman having a dead hand in this, he and Carla were money hungry vampires!"Donald tells me and I piece together or try to at least, the reasons for the faked death, and if so, where he has been hiding all these years? That man did not look fifty, if anything he looked nearer to thirty. Donald then tells me what our report on Ana's father didn't have in it.

"Mark was the one who was with Francis Lambert when he died. He was one of the many friends of Carla Mae before Francis, Ray and half the thirty first. He was the one who reported that Francis was the body blown to kingdom come, in the roadside bomb training incident. He swore he was in the front car and saw his best friend die that day, both he and Ray."

"Ray Steele is a man of honour, he would never lie."

"He got to raise Ana..."

"...No, from what I know on Raymond Steele, he would not do anything so heinous, just to raise Ana, no he isn't that type of guy, I'd bet my life on it."

"I know, but we will have to question him again, it was supposed to be a clear cut training accident, Francis was transporting the high explosives an unstable batch of TNT made for short work of the jeep, and poor Francis, or so we thought."

"That is a cluster fuck, why would Francis Lambert fake his own death?" I ask.

"More importantly Taylor, we are trying to work out why would he do that, hide away from his child, the baby was all he ever talked about, he could have left Carla, got out of the Marines, his mother would have paid him out. He could have then gone back to his family and claimed his rightful inheritance back. Ana was so sure, as was his mother, that he was divorcing Carla and taking Ana with him, and allowing his mother to raise her."

"Maybe the best chance for clarity, is him telling you why?" I say.

"Then let's pray the bastard wakes up." I head home and Donald heads to the hospital.

Grace's POV:

I rode with Carrick, Phoebe and Teddy to hospital, Luke getting us here in break neck speed and safely was an amazing feet of driving. As soon as I got in I took Phoebe to A and E, being that she was screaming loudly and was an in distress child, she was seen straight away. I had to hope it was just a greenstick fracture, because it wasn't swollen and she was using her hand, but it hurt when I touched it, I knew she was in pain and hearing her tears is heartbreaking.

They tried to place the oxygen mask to try to calm her breathing, but my poor little angel wanted her mommy and was not for being calm, so I watched as they gave her a very mild sedative to allow them to work and it was as Ana feared, during the roll down the stairs her little arm had bent and snapped. She was lucky, it was a pretty simple break, and whilst she slept, they re-set it and put her on a very nice temporary pink plaster cast, she was given a shot for the pain, so that she could sleep.

I took Phoebe to the relatives room, where Elliot was keeping 'The Little Dude - Tedster,' occupied whilst I was with his sister; he rushed to my side and relieved me of my baby girl. The whole thing had drained me. Being a doctor did not make it any easier, if anything it was worse I knew the pain she was in and because she was my grandchild. My now silent and precious baby girl was broken and I sobbed as Elliot took her from me and put her in the stroller.

"Grace are you okay?" My mother was at my side with my father.

"No Mother, no I am not, where is Christian and Ana?" I should not snap at her. Hell, she is tougher than me. She will be fine. "Christian, did they bring him in?"

"Honey yes they did, Chris is having his leg done now in the theatre and luckily his arm is a straight break and as such not a big problem. Taylor splinted his arm on the scene, once our son passed out, but his leg he couldn't touch other than to keep it clean, he cut away his trousers and put a clean dressing over the two broken bones to keep possible infections. He didn't wake up when the paramedic was seeing to him, they gave him a shot of something for the damned pain he must have been in, they got him here quickly, but they reckon he will need to be in traction and will need more than the one operation on his leg, it was a nasty break."

Carrick was worriedly explaining what had gone on during my absence with Phoebe, and they had all been trying to keep Teddy occupied, their poor Grandma Carrie was a mess too. Mia was sat silently in the chair; my mother and father were now sat down drinking tea and being silent. I think they should all go home; it will be a long night. Kate had gone home with Ava, with Ana's sister and brother, as they had children to see to too, besides we all ready fill the relative's room.

"Oh hell, Ana, what news have we of Ana?" Ray stepped forward, as I asked about my new daughter, my son and his wife should be happily dancing their first dance now, and now thanks to Isabel and the rest of the idiots associated with her, Elena and the rest of the psychopathic ex relatives, and their gun toting, blood thirsty, revenge seeking ways, three people who I love are in pain and the rest of us are suffering. I need to get the little ones home, but I am torn to leave Christian and Ana.

"Grace... Daddy, Mia and I will take the little ones home, they need their rest and I will send some food and clothes. Keep us updated, we can do nothing until they get out of surgery. We can best help by seeing to the children, Mia can help can't you sweetie?" My mother was talking to me and patting my arm gently. Mia is lost in her own thoughts; she hates hospitals.

"What, pardon I mean? Help with Teddy and Phoebe, yes, yes I can, I hate these places. Mommy phone me please as soon as you hear anything. Luke can you and Prescott take us back?"

I hadn't noticed Christians other security turn up. Taylor must have sent them. Security, god they are everywhere, this is like, well it looks like a scene from the Kennedy assassination, there are people in fancy frocks and more security than is necessary, and I and a few others have blood on ourselves, whose, god only knows? I am brought out of my daydreaming session with Ray gently patting my back.

"She is in the operating theatre now; it was a side shot, that's all I know and that she lost a lot of blood. Her grandmother has donated her blood, as have all the family and security, restocking the blood bank that Ana has drained. Her grandmothers is a perfect match, they had their bloods tested a while back, you know for the legal stuff. Her father is in a bad way and may not make it through the operation, hopefully he doesn't and he dies after he bleeds out on the table. I have sent for Donald and a team to question him, and if the sorry bastard makes it, he won't be alive for long. Sorry Grace, they took him in, a while after Annie. She should have shot him dead, because he wanted to kill her, his own child."

"Where is Margareta?" I ask, in the madness I have not seen her.

"Praying for Annie in the chapel; she has got her other son flying in with dental records, she knew there was not a lot of Francis left the last time he died, so they didn't need the dental records, however she said the fucker who fell from the balcony, her words not mine, had teeth a plenty. Neither his mother nor his brother are happy about his absence as you can imagine."

"I can't imagine what they are feeling, but are you saying he was aiming at Ana and not Christian? Ray that can't be right, what did Christian ever do to him, he didn't even know Ana and her family?"

"He got a shot in, when Annie shot Isabel. Ana didn't know she was shot, she saw the red dot on Christian and took a shot at the gunman, it was so damned quick, blink and you miss it quick. I have a feeling, call me stupid, but his intention was to get his hands on the money, this was done for revenge and money, pure and simple."

"I saw Ana fall, but I thought she was the one shot and then the man fell out from the balcony and I saw nothing else, other than Ana screaming for Luke to get me and the children out and here." Ray looked at Elliot, who was looking after our sleeping beauties.

"How is my Princess?" Phoebe was fast asleep in her stroller and Teddy had joined her in the land of fluffy clouds and bunny rabbits. Carrie had put them warm blankets and was rocking them in their stroller.

"She has a small greenstick fracture and it was an easy fix, she should be out of it for a while. She has had pain medication; the little angel was so upset, because all she wanted was her Mommy. Now we wait. Mom, Dad, Mia, I am asking you to take them home and make sure they are tucked up in bed. Ana has medication for the twins in the medicine closet at their house, Phoebe will be fine for six to eight hours, let her sleep, if we are not back say at supper and she wakes, have her drink fluids and give her some pain medication, it will hurt like a bitch."

"Mother..." Mia shouted.

"What it will hurt her, now Elliot you go home too, Kate needs you, Carrick, will you please stop with me?"

"I am not going anywhere Grace our son and daughter will need us."

My husband is the strong one of the two of us, he is my rock and the family anchor. He had taken the news of the twins the hardest, because he felt that we had let Christian down. He had judged him harshly, he believed our sons old life was the thing that had pushed Ana away. He really took a shine to her in New York, because for the first time ever on that trip, he and Christian actually bonded and he felt for the first time that Christian actually liked him, they had talked properly about personal issues. Then for three years we had nothing but snatched phone calls, text messages and emails from him, he was far worse than he was pre Ana.

Now I have to hope they get to live a long and happy life, with rather less security than the president and have some semblance of a normal family life. As a mother you want always to protect your children, no matter what their age, they are your children, even Elliot is still my child and I am still my mother and fathers child. Grown up they might be, but mess with my kids and I will hunt you down and kill you, my mother still fights some of my families battles, she thinks I don't know she smacked Ana and harshly, this is a thing she will be regretting now. I know until I saw that man, Ana's father fall, and after Ray explained how he fell, it didn't hit home the danger we were all in.

I sound like a total idiot; I knew there was a danger, but not the enormity of it all. I knew of Elena, I knew of Elena's daughter, Isabel, and that she was the reason my son was robbed of the time with his children. My family missed out on so much. Now, with my son in danger, I realise why Ana did it. I would imagine when she recovers, heads will roll, as they got in and fired off shots despite having a higher security presence than Barrack Obama. That is my biggest concern, how did they do it, get in and know where we were? Did Carrick and I coming in cause this; was this my fault?

Dear god had I caused my family this grief? I thought about it for a few seconds, and remembered we were not the only ones who had arrived in the past couple of days. They had to know we were here; they had to have followed someone? I see Taylor hovering, when did he get here, had I not asked him to stay with the family and his damned family? Poor Sophie will have a very exclusive scoop for her what I did on my vacation time? That she had got shot at by Americas most wanted, at her Uncle Christian Grey's wedding. I bet that would actually get her and Christian some extra brownie points with the school. I smile as Taylor hands me clothes from our home. I am a hugger so hug him and then the strong doctor becomes a sobbing mom.

"I am so sorry Jason, I am a wreck and standing here waiting to find out if they will live or die. I wonder what this means, you know Isabel's death, will my children be safe, will this happen again? Will Christian and his new and precious little family ever be safe? All the worry he has had to face with this vendetta she rained down on him and Ana, all the stress it caused. Please ignore me, everything is a mess Jason, everything. He has to take time off, he has to pull back, but how can we make him, he needs to take a step back, before it is the stress that kills him and not a maniac with a gun?"

"Ma'am, Mrs Grey, sorry I mean Grace. He was a grown man, a stubborn, highly temperamental, work obsessed billionaire, with nothing on his mind but work, more so these past couple of years. But, that was done so he didn't have to think about Ana, the guilt he felt of leaving her, the stupidity of his running away from Ana to save her from Isabel, has been the only thing he thought about. He has nightmares nightly and he has not slept a full night in three long very years. Please do not worry though, that is in the past, I know for a fact they are going on a very long holiday, with the children, on the Grace and leaving this behind them for a while. He has new people in mind to help Ros run the company."

"He has, he is giving up some of his work load?" I practically dance a jig...

"He was yes, but I fear he will be laid up a while with this. Mrs Grey, I told you that as a father, not as his employee. I felt you needed to know why he didn't call and come to your home. He was desolate without her and you all jumped on the bandwagon that it was her doing. He was just past caring whose fault it was, but not wanting to talk about it meant he didn't tell you the truth either. He is much changed and he is going to be fine, he has trained everyday for years, he is healthy and able to withstand anything as long as Ana is by his side."

"I know; I knew she was the one, when I met her in New York. Oh the doctor, please let me see what he has to say and then can you arrange for them to all be taken home?"

"It will be my pleasure. Ana's Uncle Donald has just arrived too, he wants the guy's prints and hopefully some answers. He is seeing to Ana's kill shot too, her presumed father. I really want to kill him if he makes it out of there."

"I am a doctor, but I want him to die, is that wrong of me? Bugger The Hippocratic Oath, it wasn't meant for a headstrong Momma Bear watching as her beloved son and granddaughter lay broken, nor as Ana fell into a pool of her own blood, I will find away to kill that man, if anything happens today. I swear I will Jason Taylor, if they die he will wish he was dead."

"Join the queue that's forming for the hit." I sigh and as the family stand to hear what is wrong, I hold my breath.

"The family of Christian Grey...?" We say yes as a collective. "He is out of surgery, and all went well both breaks have been fixed, and his leg has had a plate, a titanium rod and several screws added to his body mass. Luckily, this is a specialist hospital for advanced orthopaedic surgery, being as we have a plethora of breaks during the skiing season. He will be fine; they are bringing him out of recovery now. He came around for a few minutes and asked me about his wife. I have been in and asked, as he demanded, I have nothing to report, other than she is still in surgery. I do not know more, other than she lost a lot of blood and the shot nicked her liver."

"The other man, what of him?" I ask.

"The man brought in after them, he died on the table. His doctor will talk to his family later; the CIA and FBI are in doing their own tests. You will have to ask them, but if I believe the rumour mill, you will know before me?" I laugh. Yes, Ana and her connections. I look and Margareta is being pushed in by Donald. Her face is puzzled and Donald's isn't much better.

"It seems my son is still dead, and Ana shot someone looking an awful lot like him. I was so sure I mean I know I am getting old, but hell he was just the same as he was the last time I saw him, when he came and told me he had married that tramp and that she was having his baby. I swear to god I never wanted to slap a boy as hard as I did that moron for a son I birthed. Of all the women he could have had, he knocked up the base bike." I hope I did not laugh at that.

"Margareta, now why speak ill of the dead, you have Anastasia and her family now, and what a family..." Donald says as he comes in, this woman calls a spade a spade, and boy I cannot understand for one sorry Texan minute, why she didn't fight for her granddaughter more? I guess because she did care and perhaps she saw just how much Ray loved her and I guess Carla Mae was still in the picture. I actually smile, Ana had a harder life than Christian growing up, and if ever two lost souls deserved to find their mate, it was my boy and Ana.

"Only good thing that idiot son of mine ever did, not the woman he did, but the baby he gave her. Now what are we going to tell Ana when she comes to, that she killed her father's secret love child, because the man I saw in that room, is my son's spawn of that I am sure, and she could have killed a sibling!"

"You blame Ana?"Ray asked.

"No, no god no, I am just saying how do we tell Ana. What I want to know is, who the hell was this Daniel Rowland's and who was his mother, what was she to Francis and why the hell do men, in particular hornie oversexed Marines on shore leave, why do they not keep their tools wrapped?" I smile as I see Ray and Donald salute the old lady in the chair.

"If Frank had done that, we wouldn't have had our Annie, and then Maggie; we would all have lost something."

"Right, who is Daniel's mom then? This Rowland woman, was she a single woman hoping to land a marine? When will the checks come back Donald, I need to know if that monster is my sorry excuse for kin folk?"

"Anytime, the fingerprint shows he served in the Marine Corp, so his records will be will us as soon as. Now what are we all doing, staying or going?" Donald asks the room of relatives.

"We want to wait to see what happens in Ana's theatre..."

"It could be ages yet, go home as agreed, we parents will stay you all get home and put the prince and princess to bed, Ana will want them kept to their routine." The family agree. My family say their goodbyes and I lean down and kiss the children. Quite descends into the once chaotic family room. Margareta is staying with us. Her son is on his way in and she refused Taylor's offer of a bed at Christians home, until she knows more about the man dead in the hospital morgue. We wait to be allowed to see Christian and get news on Ana... This should have been a happy day...

* * *

DO YOU THINK ANA WILL PULL OUT OF THIS?


	30. Chapter 30

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all, all, I did was borrow the lifestyle and a few names... If you want our favourite man, unchanged and still fifty shades and the originality of E L James, then read them again, lol...

* * *

Chapter 30:

The answers to the question, how, who and why:

C POV:

Urghhhh, I wake up from the worst sleep ever and my fucking head hurts, confusion is the name of the game, that and fear, mainly because I don't know where the fuck I am? The smell in here is hanging about in my nostrils, it is both clingy and sickly, and I know I have smelt that smell before, but where am I exactly? I try to sit up but I am in pain and I feel strange, my fucking arm is heavy, as is my leg. I am strangely disorientated and alone, where is Ana and my family? Okay, think Grey what happened to you, I heard gunshots and saw my pretty wife dive over me after I fell down the fucking stairs that much I do remember. Phoebe was crying she was hurt too...

"Shit, where is my baby girl, where is Phoebe? Taylor, get your ass in here." I scream at the empty room, where are my family? Shit, my head thumps and the blood rushes to my seemingly drunken brain. A nurse rushes in and tells me to shush. "No disrespect nurse, but fuck off and tell me where my daughter is and where is my wife and son?" Harsh Grey, very harsh, she is only doing her job, my inner me reasons with my nasty speaking non-thinking mouth. As I set to scream at her again, my mom and dad come in, with Ray, Carrie and Granny Maggie following. Okay, this isn't looking like good news, not from the look on their faces, who's died? Ana, Phoebe, fuck me, who is dead?

"Mom, tell me everything and now, where is everyone, where is Ana and my kids?" I question her.

"Don't give the nurse grief."

"Mom, what the fucks happened?"

"If you continue with that potty mouth I will have them jab your backside with a sedative, do you hear me?"

"Mother where are my wife and family?"

"The children are at home asleep; Phoebe suffered a broken arm and is doing fine. She woke up this morning after a quiet night and clonked poor Teddy with her plaster cast. He now wants one in blue to clonk her back. Ana came out of surgery in the early hours of the morning; where Christian, she lost a lot of blood, but she will be fine. You suffered both a broken arm and leg and you have only just woken up, you were very cranky, restless and in pain in the night, the surgeon had you on some pretty potent painkillers and other medication, and we have only just been allowed in to see you. Ana is still in ICU, where she is stable and at present heavily sedated." My mother rattled off some of the happenings and my head spun.

"I heard someone say someone died, who died?" I look to my father for answers.

"Ana's half brother." My father told me.

"Jack Hyde, wasn't he meant to be in prison awaiting trial?"

"No, no another one Christian, Frank had another child four years before Ana, one he nor his mother knew nothing about..."Ray looked at me, as he told me, and I held my head with my one good hand, crap what happened as I slept?

"Okay, how long have I been out of it?" My head hurts, all this crap has to have ended, it has to, because right now my poor throbbing brain is confused and my family is hurt and I am helpless to do anything about it, I am lain here feeling like death warmed up and out of the damned loop. How many kids did Frank have, and just who was this supposed man thought to be Ana's brother? God help me I will swing for someone with my own pot arm, if I do not get answers and soon. My father steps forward.

"Son, calm down. We have been on pins for the whole day yesterday, Ana's uncles have left no stone unturned searching out the clues those people left behind, you slept through some traumatic crap Christian Grey, so just calm down and cool your pipes. They and we have spent most of the night waiting for Ana to get out of surgery. Are you wanting to sit up to shout at us some more?"

"I am sorry I just want to know why."

"We all do son and what little we do know, is unbelievable. Donald is on his way in to explain more, he and the uncles have had to do some digging, but here's what we do know so far. The man who Ana shot was her half brother, they had the same father, but obviously a different mother. Daniel Rowland, was fathered after Frank had a one-night-stand. It seems his mother didn't ask many questions before they well you know, got friendly.

She must have remembered some small things however, because she had made several enquiries as to Frank's whereabouts in town, but because she was so drunk she only remembered snippets of the night and she didn't know Franks surname, nor where or which branch of the forces he served with. She had little to go on but was desperate to find her baby's father.

The poor woman she found out she was dying from cancer, when Daniel was just a couple of months old. So she went back to the motel where Frank and the rest of his crew were staying, and the room was paid for by a credit card under the name of Mark Hardman, luckily for her they had wrecked the rooms and the owners had to call the Naval Police to throw them out, they also remembered pouring her into a cab. So knowing this snippet, she sent a request into the navy for help finding Mark and the men from the motel. Nobody got in touch with her.

Then unfortunately, she died, leaving her son alone and so he was taken into foster care. She wrote everything down for his care worker, names dates and everything she could whilst she could. Daniel then got lost in the care system; he was bounced from foster home to foster home. Some years later, when he was eighteen, he got to see his file for the first time, in it was a letter from his mother telling her then teenage son who she thought his father was.

So he then sent a letter to the Marine Corp Records Department, asking for information on a Mark Hardman, in his file were copies of all the letters she had sent trying to find Mark Hardman, he had presumed this Mark would know his father Frank. Getting no help Daniel then joined the army, he did his basic training, and then transferred to Military Police and somehow he got Marks details from personnel files.

That's how he was identified, Daniel; his fingerprints were on record with IAFIS. Daniel is no longer a serving member of the armed forces, after he was dishonourably discharged from the army. He served time in Fort Leavenworth, it turns out he sold personal information on army families to a group of telemarketers, luckily for the country, he was caught out before he got wise enough to sell secrets to a terrorist group. That's how he managed to find the man who he thought could help him find his father. When he got out of jail he used the information he had got from army records and somehow he found Mark and then joined forces with Isabel and the rest of the renegades, it seems Mark span quite the tale of the billions he would get if he was the only heir to the Lambert fortune."

"Whoa, what, I mean fuck a duck, what the hell sort of mad world did Isabel and those lunes run in, how did they find out their shit?" My head hurts, crap my Ana... "Ana, fuck them, how is Ana really Mom I want to see my wife."

"You can, but she is in ICU where she is sedated, the liver will heal itself and the blood loss will be replenished. She is very lucky and inch either way and she would be dead." My Mother tells me.

"Christian, I feel my family has brought you nothing but grief." Ana's poor grandmother is in tears.

"Awe, Maggie, no, no Ana loves you." I try to keep her from erupting, because I do not need a worse headache than I already have.

"My supposed grandson bled out on the operating table, thank the lord for small mercies, he was no loss to society, Christian, Carrick, Grace, he was a god damned spy and a traitor. Ana, my poor Ana, now she has to find out she killed her brother, and that is the sad thing about all this, even if he was a bad egg and deserved the death he got, my angel didn't deserve this, not to be shot by her own brother, she will be hurt and she doesn't need more hurt in her life."

"How did she kill him?" I ask, because again, I don't remember much after I touched the bone sticking out of my leg, and when I remember that, and I spectacularly cover my poor mother's shoes in bile, nice... "Mom I am so sorry." I am passed a paper hat thing, and I vomit again. The doctor comes in and says I have had a reaction to the anaesthesia. "No Sir, I just remembered the bone and touching it."

"Quite, now please let me introduce myself, I am your surgeon, Dr Holton, it was a little horrific the break and will be a painful fix. Surgery went very well; it was a simple clean arm break. However, the leg was a little more challenging. You will need to keep the leg elevated for quite some time, because the break was a mess, as you saw from the jagged protrusion of the bones through the skin. You will need physiotherapy and help to walk for quite a while. You will be in here at least another week or so, you will need help and to be off the leg for a month at least. You are very lucky that this is a specialist hospital in both trauma and orthopaedics and given the amount of breaks we see day in and day out, this was nothing spectacular. Now Mr Grey do you have any pain at the moment?"

"My head throbs like a bitch, my leg feels weird and I don't feel too damned lucky Doc, I feel like shit if I am honest."My mother tutts loudly, what, it does hurt like a bitch...

"That would be the stitches you had to the cut in your noggin Christian. You hit a few stairs hard coming down the city hall staircase, do you not remember Christian, you swore enough..."

My mother says and looks at me as she did when I swore in church the one time. Elliot got me in big trouble that day, the moron took a few frogs to Sunday Mass to re-enact one of the plagues we studied in Sunday School the week before, and we found out that the girls in front of our pews didn't like frogs. He put one in my jacket and I got the blame. I told Father Conner, that Noah had plagued the world with some shit creatures and the people of Egypt had to deal with more than three toads and four newts, thanks to his good friend Moses, which made this biblical and they would feel right at home in the font.

He clipped my ear and I well got a little loud and I may or may not have swore a few times. The service was heated, full of crying girls, chaos and biblical tales, that week and I smile to myself, that was one of Elliot's better church upsets, that and the one where Elliot succeeded in putting a constipation powder in the communal wine, funny I had almost forgotten those quality church moments. My mother is talking at me again, I must have zoned out for a few minutes...

"I have what on my head mother, cool, so how many stitches did I get, more than Elliot?"I ask like a moron. I touch it as if I don't believe her, ouch bad move it hurt more, fuck...

"You did, I will get you something for it." My mother bats away my hand from touching it, but my hand is drawn to the lump and I touch it again and again, wow it is large and sore and I can't remember a fucking thing after the fall, is this lump and stitches the reason for the memory block and my zoning in and out of reality?

"Ana; what about Ana, my wife, please tell me she is okay doctor, how is she?"

"She is stable and very lucky to be alive, now I will send her doctor to you, I am ortho and your doctor, he is trauma and hers, Dr Truman is the best we have."

"I bet she doesn't feel very lucky! Ray, Carrie go and sit with her I am cranky but fine, Mom go with them and report back to me, as soon as she wakes up I want to go see her. How the fuck that will happen I do not know, but I want to see her as soon as I can and if it means me walking there I will, do you hear me?" I shout at the doctor.

"I do, your mother said as much. We have a bed here ready for her transfer, which will be sometime today, when she awakens, we will work something out." How is that going to happen if I am rigged up to something that wouldn't look out of place in my playroom? I desperately need to see her of that I am sure. Her and our children, shit our children, how will they cope with us both in here? Fuck that lunatic Isabel Lomax, and all the fucking morons she hung around with, how the fuck did they get into a place that had more security than fucking Fort Knox? I want someone's head on a platter with a red apple in his or her mouth. I want answers and the man to give me those walks in with a portly looking gent. Who is this?

"Geoffrey, you are here Come to mother." The man walks to Maggie and kisses her cheek. Okay, I guess this is Uncle Geoff. "Christian, this is my one remaining son, Ana's Uncle and the bearer I think of good news?"

"Umm, it seems the black sheep had another black lamb mother. It appears yes, he was a relative for a relatively short time. My brother the classless idiot knocked out more kids than a goat farm. Mother, how is Ana, is she okay?"

"She is a fighter G and is in recovery, now Donald I want someone's head on a platter for this. Yours Pauls or anyone's, I do not care whose, but someone fucked with the wrong family, excuse my pretty mouth there Grace, but I am as mad bear poked with a stick, whilst crapping in the woods, now talk to me Donald, how did it happen, because from what I saw she had more security than the damned Pope." She makes the sign of the cross and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well Donald, how did they get in and how did they know where we were? I want answers and I'd like them now." Wow, she is not that classy when she shoots from the hip, and my mother is shocked all that came out of her mouth.

"Mother, hush up and let him speak, three of his men are dead you wicked woman I think that's more than enough good guys paying a price, now hush that wicked southern belle mouth of yours and listen up. Their bodies were found in the dumpster behind the courthouse, so show some respect for the fallen." Oh, I look at Donald and I see the pain at their deaths in his old eyes.

"Please, let me try to explain. Firstly, Isabel knew your family would be at the Valentines Ball, she has a home here in Aspen and every year she, like you parents, she has booked a hotel room in the same place your family stop, under the name Gabriella Marseille, who is a known supporter of your mothers charity, and she was not on our list of suspects. The real Gabriella is bed bound in her Parisian home, Isabella stole her identity, and she has attended the function waiting for your arrival we think for the past three years, and on inspecting the room we found the hotel room had two men in it, these were Isabel's tech guys, we went there looking for evidence. She had the room key on her when she was shot by Ana. They are talking and the things they are telling us are unbelievable. Her organisation is collapsing and she was desperate, the money she spent to get here and hire the team of mercenaries wiped her out financially and she was calling in favours from people she had in her back pockets."

"Mercenaries, money, teams here how did she fucking get here?" I ask, ouch my head pounds and my leg throbs and I need to have a good itch of my damned arm so bad.

"She has been here a couple of months already; she hasn't been in Mexico for a while, not since before Ana was sent to find her there. She knew Mark had fucked up and ran before they killed her. She knew her old man's Mexican team where planning her downfall and she ran, leaving Mark there to cover her escape, all whilst she left with the old guys money. Unfortunately, for her the men she brought with her from Mexico, they wanted their payments before she lost the plot totally, so they fleeced her and ran. She then spent a fortune on a new team."

"So she knew Ana and I were here?" I ask.

"Yes, she was just biding her time to get to you either at the ball or at your home. She was working as a clerk in the main courthouse; according to the two men, she was hiding in plain sight, and she was using their limitless resources to find you; she actually worked in the same courtroom where your friend the judge sat, as a clerk. I was shocked that her credentials were flawless and checked out. Imagine her luck when you and Ana filed the marriage paperwork Christian, she was working and hiding in plain sight right under our noses. She knew when you were to be married and she waited unrecognised by us in the main courtroom, she then waited for him to call for a recess and for the alarm to go off, and then the plan was put in place. The men she hired had already taken out three of my men, good men too. They took over their slots and slipped in unnoticed."

"The men, had they families?" I ask; because I can't believe they died because of Isabel.

"Yes, one had two children, the other three and the last was getting married in two months. They will be missed." I slump back into my pillows.

"I am truly sorry for their loss. We, Ana and I will make sure their families want for nothing, but I cannot bring back their loved ones. What the hell was Isabel doing, what were these idiots following her for?"

"She promised them millions. The plan was to take you all out and for Daniel to become heir of the Lambert estate." Maggie sobs.

"Mother, hush now, what's done is done, we will chip in too, see to it they are well looked after."

"My son birthed both an angel and a demon." She sobs as her son hugs her. I am at a loss as to what to do next.

"He did that. Now mother, I want to go see Ana. Christian we will be back after my mother has slept. I hope this gives you some closure. Oh and the body in the crypt is my brother, the stiff in the morgue is my nephew and as blood does not lie the black sheep are all dead sheep. Now Donald, can I please take mother to the hotel, she ain't as peachy as she is making out." I look and I see she is a little gray around the gills.

"Maggie, go get some rest at Christians place, no hotel for you, and besides the children would love to see you, get some sleep and come back with them this afternoon." My mother tells her.

"I think I need to give them a hug or two. Geoff they are too beautiful for words."

"I know Mama, I saw them earlier. I went to Christians home first. The girl Phoebe, she packs a wallop with her pink plaster cast. She was as cranky as you are without your sugar fix Mama."

"Hush up G; you ain't too old to be walloped yourself. Christian I will be back after a nap. I have no doubt you need to ask more questions of this man, and I for one have heard as much as I can stand about that lunatic woman and my family. Too much, far too much, our family money was always at the route of all this evil, and I for one am sickened to my stomach, sickened. Grace, Carrick, Raymond and you Carrie, I will see you when I return, when she wakes I want to be informed, do you hear me as soon as her pretty eyes flutter I want a call. I am not much good to you here and am not staying here to be in your way."

"Mrs Lambert, the car is here for you." Taylor comes in and I see the smile on his face. "Sir, I see you are okay."

"I am Taylor, Maggie I will call myself as soon as Ana awakens. You have my word." She is pushed out by Geoff. They squabble all the way down the corridor. Taylor drops off some clothes and my toiletries. He has a bag for Ana too.

"Sir, we checked the hotel she was staying in, I swear we did, it raised no red flags, the room she had was a room a friend of the family has hired for the past three years. We had no reason to think Gabriella was not even here, we certainly didn't know Isabel knew her."

"Elena and she were best friends." My mother says as she passes by to go and see Ana. "Trouble attracts trouble. I haven't seen Gabby for four years since she had her stroke, but she still buys a table at all the top charity functions." I sigh.

"Son, we checked most of the damned hotels here and not one red flag were raised. The men in the room, they told us where her home here was and it was not a pretty find. The house is like a shrine to you Christian. The walls are plastered with your face. The master bedroom, well this is the wackiest thing I have ever seen, there was a stuffed model dressed as you wearing your face and it was in her bed, she sleeps with a life sized model of you son. The video she sent us was shot in the basement, the body of a young lady was in a chest freezer; we believe it is the body of Leila Williams."

"Crap I brought my family nearer to her. Isabel, she had several shingles missing off of her roof then?" I say.

"It needed a whole new roof son. The thing is there is everything there, computers, paperwork and file upon file of missing children, men and women alike. She also had a side line in blackmail and extortion, I believe they were her mother's old clients, and from what I saw they were her ticket back into the country, she used a yacht borrowed from a senator to sail into America unstopped and unchecked, the house was a gift from a banker to get his files back, she had many people willing to pay her hush money. This is a big find, she even has safe houses and drug maps, we can shut many, many routes into America, we can round up the middle men, the dealers and the pimps she used, and it is a great find there is a wealth of information."

"Well, I suppose there has something good come from all this and the deaths of those men were not just because they were protecting my pampered family."

"Christian, Ana and you did what you had to, to protect your family, hell we got involved for the same reasons. It is over and a line needs to be put under it. Now we have everything in hand to get children back to their families, we can allow parents and families to bury their children, yes Christian there is a mass of files that show where the bodies are hidden too."

"Oh, I mean, I knew it was a dirty life she led, I know the worlds a safer place without her that's for sure, but the way she died was sort of an anticlimax, I still don't believe she is dead, I really can't believe it is over and we get to live normally as a family, we do don't we?" I ask Donald.

"Yes you do, well as normal as you can do being you. We are closing in on a massive child trafficking line, where thousands of paedophiles are being arrested as we speak, that alone is a most rewarding thing to have some control over. She was a sick woman with fingers in every despicable pie going, do not think my men died in vain, they knew the risks and they will be remembered." I still feel fucking shit; five kids and three families are to go on without fathers, husbands and lovers. I need to see Ana. I want to see the twins. I want to pee, then humour, in the disguise of Elliot walks into the room just as I press for a nurse.

"Mom, can everyone leave I need to pee? I mean I need to pee now and not in front of you lot."

"It's okay Bro, see the bag thing it's rammed in your pecker and you pee into that bag, it is fucking hilarious."

"Fuck you Elliot, when I get out of here you are coming straight back in to fill the bed."

"Boys... Enough..."

"But Mom..." I say. "...He started it; and I still want you all out of here. Uncle Donald, can you make sure there are no more freaks out there please?"

"Oh son, there will always be freaks. You just have to be on your toes, I will send in that nice nurse to see to your needs. I will call in on Ana and head out to see to it that everyone she had on her payroll is either dead or in custody. Grace your son is sulking and the other is increasing Christian's morphine drip." I look around and sure enough, Elliot is screwing around with the wires and screw things on my IV line, the moron. My mom smacks the back of his head.

"Ouch, he did it to me when I had my appendix out, you didn't smack him upside of his head, and I have waited a long time to get him back."

"Really Elliot, how old are you?" My father says as mom alters the drip and sets the machine back to a steady beep, beep, annoying beep.

"He is old enough to know better, now stop messing around Elliot, Christian do you want two more visitors." I look up and see Mia, who has two very cute babies in her small arms.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, oh you gets a boo-boo, and a potty likes me." Phoebe wiggles free, and is plopped on the bed, Mia screws up her face as Phoebe grabs at my toes. Ouch, that fucking hurt my leg, but the pain is worth it to see my children's faces. Teddy looks miffed.

"I want one too."

"What do you want Baby Boy?" I ask Teddy.

"A fing on ma arm; so I can hits people with it likes you and Pea-pea has." I look at his sullen sulk and smile; I must admit that when Elliot crashed his scooter I wanted my arm in a pot too. I feel his unhappiness.

"Why are you calling your sister Pea-pea?"

"She is Pea-pea, the Pwincess of Pot Arm."Teddy shouts, as he jumps up and down on the bed, someone stop him please, because my fucking leg is as sore as all hell. Who gave them sugar, neat sugar and candy? "Unkie Lelliet says she can have anything she wants cos she is a princess. She is Pea-pea and I am The Little Dude, Tedster and I am cool, wanna sucker Daddy?" He hands me a candied lolly.

"Thank you, how any have you had of these?" I ask Teddy.

"Lots and lots and lots they good stuff." I bet they are.

"Keep the moron away from my kids please Mom. Elliot what the hell have you taught my children and just overnight and don't feed them candy, just wait till Ava can eat this shit?"

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy guess what's, we can blow bubbles in the bath from our butts." I gawp in Elliot direction and my mother rounds up on his head with a smack.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, that is not a good thing to do, and not ladylike at all. Elliot we will be having words my grandchildren are hyper." My mother says, with a half smile, my father is wetting himself as he tries not to gaff as loudly as possible.

"It is it was funny, my arm was in a bag and I blew butt bubbles, it was okay I not get it wet." She continues to tell her epic tale, and yes, I so want to laugh, but I don't want to encourage either Elliot or the twins.

"In my defence Mater and Lil Bro, they had green beans, kale and fish for lunch; I was the unlucky fuc... Brother bathing the monsters when the ripped a few of their monster toots out, I had to check to see if they left a floater, they were that bad. I mean your kids could have a hidden talent, especially Tedster..." My brother the moron seems proud of their musical bath time activity.

"Where is Mommy?" Teddy asks as he looks around the room.

"She is in her room sleeping, I am sure when you have sat with Daddy for a while; you can go with Granny Grace to see her."I say hoping to hold them close for a while first.

"Hu kay, can we have our juice now Unkie Lelliot?" He searches through the bag he has.

"Come and give Daddy a cuddle, and show me that pink cast on your arm." They take their Sippy Cups and make their way to me; it is not at all painful as they clamber all over me, fuck a duck...

"Hu Kay, don't touch it, please it is sore and I lost fings in it."My mom looks at her hand and smiles.

"Phoebe, what have you stuck down your cast Baby Girl?"

"It itched, so I stuck my spoon down, I itched it and lost it. Can you get it out Granny?" I look on as my mother smiles, as she carefully pushed her finger down the cast and a pink plastic dessertspoon falls out. She looks in their bag and gives Phoebe a measure of baby painkiller.

"All good again..." She says, as she puts my babies under my good arm for a cuddle, I fight back the tears.

"Elliot, will you and your father go and check on the other patent, with Ray and Carrie please?" She knows I need a private moment with my babies. She busies herself in the toilet fussing with something whilst I sob into their little heads. I hold on to them as they sip from their juice cups, sharing it with me, never has fruit juice tasted as good as it did sipping it from my toddlers cups. I have never been so thankful for them to moan to get out of my grip. I let them go, not wanting to upset them.

"Why are you crying Daddy?" Teddy asks.

"Yeah, why you sad Daddy...?" Phoebe asks.

"I am just happy you are here to see me."

"Hu kay, but we want to see Mommy; she got shot by a bitch." I stammer as she says it.

"Who told you that Baby Girl?" My mother asks her.

"Aunty Kate, she stop on the naughty step, she said lots of bad words at snack time." I bet. My mother sees my anger.

"She was hurt when we fell down the stairs Phoebe; she is fine, just sleeping." She answers for me.

"Hu kay, but Teddy not get hurt and he wants a boo-boo too."I think she is pissed off that her brother is boo-boo free and he is annoyed he doesn't have a boo-boo... My Kids are hard to figure out...

"Come on let's let Daddy get some sleep and we will go and see Mommy." Mom says as the nurse comes in to give me my drugs, drugs I desperately need, the twins have added another week on my recovery time. They hobble off the bed and walk off like little Orang-utans, in their orange dungarees, obviously dressed by Elliot too, god help him when I get out of here, they leave with my mother, I must have been given some good stuff, because they did actually look like little monkeys in my drug-induced state of mind, I like this stuff and as the door closes, I slip into the warm and fuzzy darkness of my dreams...

Ana's POV:

Hell and damnation, how the fudge did I get shot. I look around and smell the clinical clean smell of a hospital room; the bleeps of the machine in the background annoy the crap out of me. I feel the tubes in my nose, and the mask, I pull from my face and with a crazy dry throat, I try to sit up. Hell, that hurts; I manage to attract the attention of a nurse who rushes to my side.

"Mrs Grey, please keep the mask on and stay still."

"Mrs Grey, say that again..." I smile. "I am sorry I need a drink of water my throat is sore. Where are my family?"

"They are in the family room. I will get you some ice chips and tell them you are awake. Your husband was very vocal on wanting word of your progress."

"I bet that old saying, bear and sore head were invented for him."

"He was very insistent on wanting to get here. Give me two seconds."

I try to sit up or at least try to get comfortable. This should be my wedding day and here I am trussed up like a thanks giving turkey. I ache and my side is bandaged. I feel my side and realise I was shot, but it doesn't feel too bad. I have a drip in my arm and it looks like I am having a blood transfusion, okay then looks can be deceiving. I try to remember what happened before I collapsed on to Christian. Nothing other than feeling the warmth of the blood and seeing Christian's broken leg and Phoebe's little arm, I need to get out of this damned bed. God my family were hurt, thankfully the nurse returns just as I try to take the lines from my arms to go and see my family.

"Stop you still need another bag of blood and more fluids pumping into you, as you lost a lot of blood Mrs Grey, so hold still and eat these ice chips. Your mother and father are here. Now keep calm. You need to be calm and rested." She leaves as my dad comes into the room. He seems to have aged or is it my imagination? Carrie is at the back of him and no, it's not just him, she looks pale too, fuck the children, Christian...

"Annie, you look better than you did, how are you feeling little girl?"

"Like I got shot again, Daddy, how is Christian, tell me please?"

"He is being ornery and is in a bad mood, but he was fine when we left him. Now you how are you?"

"Good I think, I feel a little stiff, but other than this new arm wear I think everything is fine."

"You lost a lot of blood. The shot nicked your liver and a few non important bits and pieces in there, but you will be fine."

"Isabel is she, is she dead?"

"She is, you took her out shot between the eyes, and you also took out the man aiming for Christian and Phoebe." I remember that before I fell, he fell from the balcony and then I felt the warmth.

"Daddy, how did they get in?" My father then spends time telling me what they know and I am shocked and saddened that three men have died, three very good men... The nurse changes over the empty blood bag and the saline and we stop talking until she leaves the room. When she leaves, Granny Maggie comes in with a very hacked off Uncle Geoff.

"Peaches, all you had to do was call, there was no need to go to the trouble of getting shot at. How are you Annie Oakley?"

"Still shot."

"I got shot once, I told Rory the target was the little balloon blowing duck, not the prizes on the shelf, and then he only lost his temper and shot my ass. I ask you just what my fabulous butt needed, decorating with lead shot."

"Geoffrey, less chin wagging. How are you my little one?"

"Sore Granny but I am alive. How are you?"

"I am just fine. I need a nap but once I get that I will be all better. I didn't want to leave you and Christian until I knew you were both fine."

"What are you not telling me, all of you have that look on your face, is Phebs okay?"

"Annie, she's just fine. The man you shot..." My father looks odd as Uncle Geoff begins to speak.

"The man you shot was your half brother, one Daniel Rowland. His father was my sorry excuse for a brother. The apple didn't fall too far from that tree. Now don't get upset and remember the red dot was on your husband and child, it was shoot or be shot and I for one am glad you shoot better than you apply your makeup."

"Uncle Geoff, I heard that right Frank had another child, and I shot him, I shot my brother?"

"That about sums it up, but remember the important bit, he was shooting at you and yours, he wasn't there for a fucking picnic and a family reunion little girl, he was there to kill you. I for one will not miss someone I never knew."

"Why..." Uncle Donald was the next through the doors and he could see the news had been told to me and he explained everything that my dad had not. I was left shocked and angry. "Money, this was over the damned money?"

"Yup, I guess greed has no boundaries. What they didn't know, if I die, my money is going to charity, so is Momma's and I know yours is bound to the children and or charity too, so the dumb fucker, he would have got jack shit."

"Geoffrey Gabriel Lambert, hush your mouth." My grandmother looked shocked.

"Well, ain't that just fine Mamma, I was just telling it as it is. He was a dumb ass bastard and she was a psychotic mother fucking bitch, they neither were a loss to the world, unlike the three who their goons shot."

"We will remember them. Now we have to get going sweetness, we will be back later with the children. I know you want to see them. Taylor has a bag for you." They gave me a careful hug and I wiped away Grammys tears. I heard her and Geoffrey talking loudly as they left the room, wow I lay back and pondered my next move.

"I have to do some checks and get some phone calls made I will be going back to Washington tonight, we have a lot to follow up on. We are at the end of the phone Ana."

"Uncle Donald, is it all really over?"

"I think so, I know Christian has already said it feels like an anti climax, we expected her to go out all guns blazing, thankfully she was nearing the end of her natural life, the autopsy showed she had a brain tumour and it may have caused the once quiet woman to turn into the monster she was. It is over and that's all that matters. Get some sleep. I love you so much little girl, and if you ever want to come back to work for any of the uncles, say the word and there's a corner office with your name on the door. Now Raymondo, call should you need anything, Taylor has security in hand and we are leaving en mass, the forensic teams are at the scenes and once they have done, your lives are your own."

"Seattle here we come then. Donald thanks for keeping our girl safe."

"Our girl is safe now and I have to be off, give Uncle Donald a hug and we will see you for thanksgiving, Christian says were all invited to Seattle for a family shindig and a camp out." He gives me a squeeze and wipes away a tear from my cheek and leaves. My world is now calm, or is it? I hear Uncle Donald laughing, and I hear two little people's squeals of joy and laughter, my calm is broken when two little orange suited cherubs walk through the doors. What have they come dressed as, who dressed them and why do they look like construction workers?

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy... We are here."

"I can see, you look so good, come and give Mommy a cuddle."

"Ana you look better than you did the last time we saw you." Carrick says as he hands me Teddy.

"Here have the other one. How are you sis?" Elliot hands me Phebs and as they huggle into my shoulders I smile, on the back of the dungarees is Grey Construction; Grace follows them in with my chart in her hand.

"You dressed my children?" I smile, because they look like the tiniest followers of the village people.

"I did, I ordered them on line, they have their hard hats in the car and a tool belt each in the trunk, your daughter is like you, a hit woman. She is a lethal weapon."

"I am not I am a good girl, I clonk you with ma pot..."

"I want a pot Mommy, I want to clonk Pea-pea too." Teddy screams in my ear when Pea-pea hits him.

"Ouch you two need to be quiet Mommy's head hurts."

"So does Daddies; Uncle Elliot say they shot his ass full of dwuggs Mommy." I look at Elliot and frown.

"They do soak up the conversations, I was just telling Dad I want some of that shit for Ava, and I needed a full night's sleep." Grace is laughing as the twins prod and poke.

"Well best you get shot and I am sure they will give you the drugs. Now what has Mommy told you two about bad words?"

"That I am not's too use them, 'cos it is naughty Mommy." She flutters her eyes and her gray eyes sparkle, wow she is going to walk all over Christian.

"That's right and I want you to be good and not hit your brother Phoebe Grey, or it's the naughty step for you."

"Hu kays, but he is a pain in the butt. Butt is not a naughty word; it's what I sit on."

"She will be a good prosecutor this one when she grows up." Carrick stifles a laugh as he comes and gives me a kiss. "How is my new daughter?"

"Sore and angry I missed the party."

"That was the least of our worries. You had us worried, we have been here for what seems like forever. How is the wound?"

"Sore, as I said, but thankfully once this bag has been delivered, I can be wheeled to Christians room, how is he, I hear he is cranky and in a foul mood?" I point at the drips.

"Bashed and bruised, his leg is a mess, his arm hurts and his head, well it took the brunt of the freefall down the courtroom steps. All in all, he is as well as can be expected, they gave him something to help him sleep as I left. The children may have hurt his leg a little; it was used as a climbing frame. They missed you both."

"How was Phoebe in the night?" I ask as I watch her pink arm go in for the strike, ouch...

"She was fine Gail stopped by their beds all night, Phoebe was given some pain medication in Christian's room, just as a precaution. She said it was itchy, she has been a very brave girl and Teddy has been a very good boy too."

"I have been a cool dude. I am Tedster and I am getting a skateyboard from Unkie Lelliot."

"You are?"

"Yup..."

"Well I guess you will get your pot soon too. So Elliot, what is he talking about?"

"I think it's my duty as a good uncle to teach him in the fine art of all things board like. I mean he will soon be running GEH and be as boring as my little brother soon enough I am Uncle Fun."

"If you say so Elliot Grey, if you say so. Now why don't we get some food delivered in I am starving?" I smile as Taylor comes in with a couple of picnic baskets, and with a smile, he lays them on the spare bed.

"Gail has sent enough in for you all. How are you Mrs Grey?"

"Jason I am fine." Grace says as I smile.

"I am fine too, how is Sophie?" I say I am Mrs Grey too and I feel great about it.

"She is fine and was busy with your brother and sister and was last seen in the ballroom with Eliza Marie. Ana, if you need anything bringing in let your security know and someone will bring it in, here is your overnight bag, Gail packed a few things. If that is all, I have to get back to do the handover, security is now just our own security team, Team Grey Ma'am, and I mean Mrs Grey."

"You mean Ana, thank you Jason Taylor, now get yourself back to Gail and will see you soon, and Jason, thank you for all you did to help us at the wedding, because I mean if you hadn't..." He smiled and put his finger to his lip.

"Ma'am..." He smiled and sneaked out of my room. We sat and ate the picnic lunch sent in by Gail; wow never has food tasted as good as this did. I was starving, but unable to eat as my stomach felt weird, but I watched as my babies ate their sandwiches, and smiled.

"I wonder if Christian is okay and is there anyone with him?" I said as the children climbed down and made a tent under my bed.

"Yes Mia, she is reading a good book until one of us relieves her. He was asleep in the blink of an eye, and was last heard muttering something about cute monkeys, he was very strange, but that was the drugs talking. He will sleep for a couple of hours yet." Grace a smiled as she watched the terrors under the bed.

I drank the tea Gail had so thoughtfully provided. Watched by Grace, my fluids needed replenishment, so tea was fine. That damned sweet chicken sub she had in her stick mitt smelt divine. I drank more tea, after discussing everything from the prospect of Teddy getting a blue cast, to Elliot's new idea for designer work wear for kids, which was hilarious, but he was sure it had merit, and plenty of fathers would buy their kids a matching work wear wardrobe to theirs, for their kids. I smiled as I imagined Teddy and Phoebe in an Armani suit and tie, and them tagging along to work with Daddy for the day. Now that she was gone they could do that, and we could be a family and do family things.

The simple thought of them having a safe home with two loving parents, filled me with so much joy. Finally I could stop running, I could spend time with them, and my parents could at last be grandparents to their other grandchildren and my grandparents could be around their daughter again, my family had given up so much for the twins safety, it was time to repay their generosity, and my long thought out plans would finally be put into action, operation 'get my family homes' would start as soon as I could get out of this damned bed.

"Mrs Grey, your visitors are going to have to go, visiting time is over for the afternoon." The nurse had graciously allowed them all in and now it was home time. The twins were fast asleep in their stroller and I was kissed and gently hugged. Grace looked again at my chart and smiled.

"You will soon be able to get up dear, now rest and let that last pint of blood replenish your depleted stock and they may move you to his highnesses room. We will be back later to see you both. The twins are quite safe Ana." Those were words that I at last believed were true, they were safe, there was no impending danger from Isabel and that made me smile.

"I will sleep lighter that's for sure, especially once I see Christian, he feels so far away."

"Down one flight of stairs and down two corridors, that's all Annie, now do you need anything bringing in when we come back later?"

"No Daddy, why don't you all take the night off, I will get someone to transfer me to his room the children need to be in their routines and you have all had a stressful few days, and someone relieve Mia please?"

"We will, if you are sure?"

"I am Daddy, Grace, Carrick and the rest of you, relax and take the night off, open some wine order take out do good stuff, we will be fine."

"Hey we don't need takeout, we have a wedding banquet hardly touched, and so with that Sweet Anastasia Grey, we will leave you and go and celebrate. Kate will be in later she won't be held back any longer, so don't forget lock the door, I don't want my baby's mama shocked by my brother and sister getting down and dirty in the hospital bed." Only Elliot would be so, Elliot like... Derr Steele, get it right, it's now Grey, because you are Mrs Grey. I smile as he waves his hand and takes the twins to the car, the rest pile out and I breathe a deep sigh of relief as the nurse changes the dressing to my side. I take in a deep breath as the plaster is taken off, and watch as her nimble fingers clean my wound and change the dressing. She takes all sorts of readings and takes the depleted pouch of the finest blood the hospital had in its reserve and then removes all signs of its existence from my hand.

"That feels good, I need a shower I think I smell a little wiffy."

"You can't not yet; I can bring you some soap and water in and perhaps help you change into something a little better than hospital gowns?"

"Could you and could you see if I can see my husband, it seems like forever since I saw him?"

"Yes, I can see to it, after we get you clean and changed." I smiled, how I wanted to see him again and check every last bump and scrape he had, I wanted to be near him, god I needed to be near him. I missed him...

After my very nice clean down with the vanilla body wash, and sprays Gail had thoughtfully packed, I felt a million times cleaner, the nurse had even managed to spruce up my hair, albeit with just a damp towel and braiding it neatly down my back, nether the less I felt one hundred percent more like me. I smiled even more when the porter came to push my bed to his room. I was pushed down the corridor into the elevator and pushed into his room; he looked so uncomfortable and seemed to be having a nightmare when we got into his room, he was jerking and having a bad dream, he repeated the words no over and over and thrashed around on his bed.

The nurse saw my worried expression and she did her best to push my bed next to his, just so I could hold his one good hand. I struggled to roll over and get comfortable, but I would be damned if a little pain in my side was going to stop me from being there for him. They left us alone after they checked him over. I was relieved when the doors closed behind the last nurse to leave. We were finally alone.

"Shush Christian, everything is fine now, we are safe and it is over, shush I love you Mr Grey, so damned much. Please stop worrying, we are going to be fine, we are going to be just fine and normal. I mean as normal as we are ever going to be. The ex spy you married and the domineering reformed kinky fucker I married, will be just perfect. The twins were hyped up on sugar, I blame Elliot for that and I cannot wait to hand out candy to Ava. I guess we have a while to do that. He dressed them as his little buddies, his work buddies. They looked kind of cut though, unusual, but cute."Christian smiled.

"They looked like cute Orang-utans. Hello you, you must be the new Mrs Grey?"

"I must be, because this ring says I married some lucky man."

"Oh he is that alright, are you alright Baby? I was so worried about you."

"What this little thing, it's nothing. Now how are you, you look a little stressed?"

"I feel so damned woozy, these meds, please don't let them give me anymore, they are addictive and I don't want to get used to them, please Ana, given my mother's liking for the hard stuff I don't want to go the same way."

"Christian, baby, the pain relief you need, your leg was a mess. How about you ask for something not quite as potent?"

"How about you climb in this bed and make me happy?"

"As in what, consummate our union, you are kidding right? I mean I want to, but I also know that I am stitched up the yahoo and your bones, they are not anywhere near stable enough well, not to withstand the bouncing about we usually do. No, because as much as I want to we are holding off on the sex for a while."

"What have you gone off me Mrs Grey I am hurt."

"You are a moron."

"I am a hurt moron."

"My moron..."

"Yes yours. How are you really and have they told you everything?"

"What about me killing my supposed brother? Yup, they told me and I am still not convinced he was but apparently blood don't lie, it hurts, but it don't lie."

"It hurts, what do you mean by that Baby?"

"I mean my father was an idiot who fell for my mother's lies, my brother with her hates me, my brother with him wanted to kill me, my mother used me. The only ones who love me are my grandmother, my uncle and our children. I swear my blood kin are fucked up."

"Ouch you swore Baby. I love you I love you more than life itself. Ray and your godfathers all love you, Josh and Jill may not be your biological siblings, but I know they both adore you, you their whiny little sister. My family adore you. I think that they know what you did now was a necessity and realise what you did for them was above and beyond caring. Now Mrs Grey, stop wallowing and try to nudge this way and I will try to swing by you a little, I want to at least kiss my beautiful wife."

"I think I can just about make it to the edge of the bed, this is like Chinese acrobatics, speaking of which, how the hell did you manage to do that with Phoebe, you were so graceful and elegant and damned supple as you dived for our daughter?"

"If you kiss me, I shall tell you, and you have to promise that it goes no further than this room?"

"Deal..." I lean over and as his dry lips touch mine, my body goes limp and I float off into some distant fluffy cloud, god I missed this. We kiss and things get a little heated, his arm and leg are the only thing stopping me from climbing into his bed and doing very rude things to him. As we pull apart, he smiles.

"What rude thoughts did you have?"

"Many; now spill..."

"I may have come in my hospital pyjamas; do you think they will see the wet patch?"

"Urkkkk... You are so erg, what are you?"

"Desperate for sex, now where were we, can we erg kiss again, I need more lip relief dear, if you could sort of move your hand, I have an itch I need scratching, can you see it?" I laugh as I indeed see his fine erection, good god almighty he does need a hand. We are rudely interrupted by a nurse, who is, surprise, surprise here to give Christian a bed bath.

"He is fine nurse; his mother is coming in later to see to his more personal needs, until I can get out of this bed to do it myself. Could you leave the room please, unless you need to check his vitals?"

"No, no Mrs Grey, it's just part of my job to see to your husband's needs."

"No that's my job, it's in the title Mrs Grey, it's a perk of being married to him, that I get to do the ogling, forgive me, but where you not in emergency when I was brought in?"

"I am, I mean I was I mean I will see to it that it is noted all personal care is done by family, sorry I will leave you to it, Mr Grey, Mrs Grey good evening." She fled out of the room.

"She was doing her job Mrs Grey, was that a touch of the green eyed monster?"

"Nope the blue eyed Mrs Grey. She was trying her luck, it seems you problems dissipated, now why were you able to catch our daughter?"

"Ballet lessons, I took ballet lessons with Mia for a few months, and I enjoyed gymnastics at college, it makes one quite supple and allows the body to err, flex, yes that's it I am flexible because of ballet and gymnastics. You would be surprised at just how many moves are required in certain bondage scenarios and situations. I am very bendy."

"I did note your flexibility in the bedroom. Now kiss me you fool..."

"My pleasure Mrs Grey, and Mrs Grey I love you so fucking much."

"Ditto, now kiss me please..."

* * *

To all of your reviews I thank you, this was the penultimate chapter, one more and it is finished.

How do you want it to end I had an alternate ending where Ana dies, but it was too sad and I know you lot like your HEA's lol xxx


	31. Chapter 31

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all, all, I did was borrow the lifestyle and a few names... If you want our favourite man, unchanged and still fifty shades and the originality of E L James, then read them again, lol...

* * *

Epilogue...

Chapter 31:

All's well that ends well:

C POV:

Whilst facing the soothing waters of the Puget Sound, we are taking in the afternoon sun and relaxing, I hear the pleasing giggles from the twins, and as I look back towards the house, I can see Ana walking towards me with our baby girl. Phoebe and Teddy are bringing up the rear, with their puppies, and yes, they have one each, the two energetic things are so fucking cute. My children are like mini tornadoes, the puppies are cute and energetic too, I laugh, the dogs were meant to calm them down, alas, they wind them up more, and the joke was on us for believing Elliot. They are busy giving them a last run out before Elliot comes for them, he is pup sitting while we are leaving for our place in Aspen, Ana and I are celebrating our first wedding anniversary next month, that day unusual day is fast approaching and we want some alone time. We were torn, it was a happy day and then a mad day and yes a sad day, as I said an unusual day filled with a plethora of mixed emotions.

This will be our first time back, because after the courthouse incident, I am very wary of going back. Ana suffered from PTSD afterwards and withdrew, she was in a bad place for weeks afterwards. I don't remember much after flying through the air to grab Pea, but it took me almost six gruelling months to use my leg correctly again, so I will be giving the skiing a miss. I had two weeks in a hospital bed and a gruelling flight home, with the twins who were very vocal and energetic about going to see Sea Tattle. Ana is still in counselling eleven months later, and all though finding out we were pregnant a few weeks later, helped her to heal a little, she still has the odd nightmare and temper tantrum with me, I know I am annoying her, but I cannot help it, my family have to be kept safe. The little bundle in my lap wiggles as I finish his bottle.

"Here do you want to swap, Amelia is clean and her belly is on empty, how is James?" I look down, and see the face of an angel sucking his fist and making those grunting poopy faces, and then an odious smell coming from his butt, hits my nostrils.

"He is very content, though like his sister before him, he needs his bottom cleaning..." Phoebe comes towards the edge of the jetty.

"Daddy James smells yucky... Daddy, you know 'cos you loves me." She says in her I want something Daddy voice, my daughter has mastered getting her own way, and at three and a half, she is quite the force to be reckoned with. She is affectionately known to everyone, staff and family alike, as Pea. She uses those gray eyes as if they are her own secret weapon of Daddy Destruction, though when she has one of her episodes we put out the 'pea soup warning' because we half expect her head to spin on her neck. Most of it is down to me spoiling her and I have in the past six months, toned it down or tried. I had to before the arrival of the babies. I have made a rod for everyone's back, including poor Ana.

She is calming down, and the fear both Ana and I had about her being jealous of her siblings, actually proved not to be the case. She is a very attentive big sister, she follows Ana around like a mini mom. With four children under four, we were dreading her head spinning tantrums. When Amelia and James brought their older brother and sister, the little English Bull Dog and the very adorable blue eyed Husky a month ago, they thought they were both great. Mom had said it gave the twins something else to focus on.

Poor Duchess and Duke have all their focus all right, Duchess, she is so damned patient when Pea tries to get the wrinkles to flatten out around her jaw and eyes, something I must admit to trying this several times myself, her doggie has to grow into the mass of excess skin she has. I do laugh when Pea makes her pup wear the clothes she had to buy her from the posh pooch parlour. Ted, he is the polar opposite of his sister, he and his dog, walk, play ball and bond. I wonder what Pea wants this time? I can hazard a guess it's for the dogs to come with us.

"Pea, it is because I love you that I will be saying no," I reply, "you cannot take Duchess and Duke to Italy; they are too little and needs their injections and they have a doctor visit. Please do not cry, and remember when I say no, I mean no." I give it five seconds before those gray eyes start pooling with tears.

"Daddy, you got me a puppy and now I can't take her on holiday, it's not fair." Teddy should be my wingman, but he loves his dog too.

"But Daddy, Dumdog and Wrinklbutt will be very lonely." Pea has her own name for the pampered pooches, thanks to Elliot.

"Pea, your dog is not being called Wrinkle anything; how many times do we have to tell you?" Ana says, we work together and try to tame the beast I created.

"I want Duke to comes too Daddy." Teddy, our gentle, mild mannered, quiet little boy bats his eyes too.

"Ana, help a man out here before I give in again."

"The puppies have to go to see the doggy doctor, and need to rest up, whilst we go away Baby, they need to rest up a lot."

"Like when you had Am and Jam Mommy?" She may be talkative and non-stop but she cannot grasp her sisters name and for months they have been named Am and Jam, and fear this will continue to be the case.

"Yes Pea, so when we get back, they will be all well and ready to play." I sigh, and they will be minus their baby making parts, we do not want our puppies to have puppies.

"Hu kays, Unkie Lelliot best be good with my doggy or else..."

"He will Baby, he loves Duchess and Duke too. Granny Grace will look in on them every day." I reassure her mom will be there for their pups.

"She will?" I nod. I look towards Ana and realise she has to go and see her therapist before we leave for a month. Gail however has not forgotten, and comes to help with the children. We walk Ana to the front door, where Prescott is waiting to take her into Settle. She is Ana's only protection, since Joseph and Lydia have now left Ana's employment, and live in Oregon, where they run survival and bonding courses for the uncoordinated, rich and corporate bigwigs and their staff. Our staff at GEH are frequent visitors there...

"Are you sure you don't need me there today?" I ask, but Gail cannot handle all four of them on her own, though I think she could, if I gave her the chance, but I don't, I like being a hands-on father.

"No, I will be fine, it's just a talk. Thanks Gail, Christian can you bathe Pea and Teddy? I will be back in a couple of hours, come on you two give Mommy a squishy hug. Christian their travel pj's are all ready on their beds and Gail the babies have their things laid out too." Pea dances her way to her mom, puckers up and latches on, Teddy hugs her legs and they wave goodbye. God I need my bed, I wave as she sets off and watch until the car is no longer in view.

Ana's Pov:

I am totally wiped out, and as I sit in the back of the SUV, I relax for the first time all day. Four children it seems, is taking its toll on my once clear mind, toned body and organised life, pre babies I was so focused, why did that seem like I was talking about another person? Prescott is my CPO and listens as I whine about being still being fat, the spoilt kids we now have, the crappy yappy dogs Christian took them for without telling me, and about how sometimes I could throttle Christian and his need to protect. She smiles and says very little, something else I like about her; she knows when to keep her mouth shut and when to speak. I understand why Christian panics and why he feels the need to protect us and given the lengths, I went to in keeping them safe I should be more supporting. I am, as he knows, more than able to protect our family and myself, and that's where we have a problem I am not used to doing nothing all day, but look after toddlers, babies and bloody dogs.

This is the issue we are discussing today my failure to give up my control issues and Christians all to willingness to run the whole shebang his way. Doctor John Flynn and I bash heads and clash in each session we have ever had, and I love it, his silent understanding helps too, were as with Christian I seem to have become very good at keeping things bottled up, and saying I understand doesn't really mean, in my case, that I really do understand. Yes, I am the very contradiction of my own thoughts. As we get there, Prescott scans the pathway to John's office and I follow her. I smile as she makes me hang back until the elevators doors open. Checked out, I am allowed in.

"Thanks Prescott, I can get there on my own." Prescott is the only one of our protection who insists we call her by her surname... She is the only one, who knows too, when I say something, I want it done and not routed through Taylor, or god forbid Mr Control Freak, for their approval. I knock and go in.

"Hello Ana. Please take a seat, how are you?"

"I am tired, drained and in desperate need of a very large glass of wine, thanks for asking John."

"That bad, please take a seat. Now, we are discussing Christian's need to keep you and the children swaddled."

"We are yes. He says you and he made a breakthrough in your last session. He was very excited when he got home yesterday."

"He did. He turned the corner, in a big way."

"I know; we are down to just a dozen security staff now. I think he still has a long way to go, but it was a big deal for him to let go of the army surrounding us, and the damned house. I even found him ordering a mini sub on line, to troll the waters leading to our water fronted home." He smiles, what does he know I don't?

"He has in fact ordered it, but not for the purpose of water spying Ana, it is for fun times at your island house with the children so they can swim with Nemo; he is taking lessons, but that's between you and me, be prepared to look shocked." He is still into his man and boy toys. I smile, as he passes me a tissue. Why did I think the worst? "It's coming up to your first anniversary, how are you feeling about that?"

"I have differing emotions, given three good men died looking out for my family. Sometimes I think I am over it and then I see Christian at the top of the staircase at home and then I suddenly feel sick, I stare, I panic and it all comes back, seeing them fall, seeing the dot and then the shoot or be shot thing. I would do it all again, because I did everything right. I still believe it's not over, because it was such an anti climax, you know, the end of three years of running around after her and the kill was too easy."It turns out she had an aneurism and had probably died before I shot her, but shoot her I did.

"It is what it is, PTSD, it can be very debilitating, you however have made great steps into healing yourself."

"The twins helped, the second set, though the first ones help too. I needed the focus to be on something other than chasing the Ghost around the globe. Now I chase away the ghosts in my head."

"I remember you coming here for the first time months ago; you have made great progress Ana..."

"I had to come and see you, Christian had us cocooned at Escala, the twins were very lively and being spoilt ignoring me and Christian enabling their bad ways, and I had just read and filed my last report on the case, they were out at the zoo, giving crabby Mommy some space, and I wandered around the apartment, and for the first time, I really looked at the place I was calling home, that was the day I found out where his red room of pain was. I wondered did he want to change me or was I making him change, am I enough are we enough, don't answer, because I already know your reply, I'm more than enough or the room would still be there, right?"

"You had all ready begun to change Christian within days of him meeting you, he had no need for that part of his life again, and I was pleased to hear he was in a normal relationship. As you know when he came back, that wasn't the case; he was in a very dark place. I expected him to change back into the dominant he had only just rid himself of."

"He said as much to me, I thought though he wanted that life back when he found an old whip and was swishing it around, I then had a major rant imagining the others in the apartment, finding out my cosy sitting room, used to be that room, and well that was the straw that broke the camel's back, he called you and here we are. I don't want to rehash all that, we both did stupid things and have forgiven each other, his family have been a lot better with excepting what I did and why. Seeing your loved ones nearly die does that, it puts everything else into prospective."

"Indeed it does, so the control issues, how are they affecting you, how do you feel and what can he do to make things better, or what can we do to make you feel better?"

"And there is the million dollar question; I have to give up control to make myself better. I am feeling better now the security has gone, I feel better because the baby blues have gone, but I am never going to change Christian and his need to protect his family, I mean who the hell am I to talk about his overprotecting our family?"

"You are very much birds of a feather, but you stepping back into the role of mother and wife has helped him step back into the Alfa Male role again."

"John, for Christ's sake; I didn't step up out or anywhere near the damned shoes of pretending to be a mother and a wife, I am all those things and I am not playing at it. I am mother to four and wife to one. I am the leader of my own life. I am the one who made the choice to step down from the role of protector, because I failed the last time I needed to protect, I think I proved that, I think I know who is better at managing our security, because he listens to advice, I just give it..."The penny dropped and as I calmed down after my rant, the expensive charlatan sat opposite was grinning, oh okay, I am there...

"And there we have it, the breakthrough, now discuss..."

"...Discuss what? That I have bottled up my failure to protect?"

"Well do you not think that is the case?"

"No, well yes but no..." I am stammering, Anastasia Steele does not stammer, but hell Mamma Grey does... Here comes the tears and here comes the clarity we have worked on for, for almost a year, I am ready to let go of my guilt, fuck a duck, do I cry...

"There how does that feel?" I am out of time tissues and tears. "Ana, you've turned the corner too."

"All hail the great one. I feel ten times lighter Doc. I thank you and you can bet the kids and Christian will thank you too."

"All in a year's work Ana; my bill is in the post. Ana are you oaky without medication?"

"I am; the children are all the happy pills I need to be taking. I contrary to belief did relinquish control over having control, when I found out I was having the babies."

"How so Ana, I mean we know you were shocked, you both were, that much was evident when I asked was there a possibility of you being pregnant right here in this very room?"

"I remember that day so damned well; Christian dragged me here because everything he did pissed me off, the children were annoying me and I was a major basket case, please don't remind me. I had been shot at, I had been operated on and yet our babies still came to no harm. That is what made me want give up the need to control things, I needed to relinquish control and I didn't want to. Still the need to be a mom came first and a badass secret agent came in second, as neither one job is good enough to do half assed. I am a mom first, and they survived all that, so I focused on the children and the ones in production."

"So, if you knew back then in our first visit, why did you keep coming to see me?"

"I like winning an argument. Logically, with Christian, I know I can win, but him losing out to me all the time was pathetic, his sulking was not a pretty sight, and so what if I lose a few battles, if it keeps the damned peace."

"Bingo, she has a full house."

"What, what's bingo got to do with me saying that?"

"You are the perfect wife, mother and you are becoming the perfect faux submissive."

"What? I am never going to be a submissive; that room went a long time ago and the whip too was thrown away."

"I know, but you are letting Christian control you."

"I am not, oh crap I am. I guess I am, am I? I mean, really, can I be submissive in that way and be enough for him?"

"Ana, you are enough for him, and I quote the great one himself; you are the 'yin to his yang.' You are not submitting per sae, you are allowing him control over that particular part of your lives together, that's all. A little give on your part and more take on his part. However, that said, does he control everything you do together or as a family?"

"No, hell no, we discuss and then the children tell us what we are doing. They are two domineering little CEO's in the making, especially Pea. She is her daddy's daughter for sure."

"So, are you clear in the breakthrough you made today?"

"Yes, I think so; I willingly gave up control of something I didn't want to do, to someone who needs it more and needs to protect us with that same control. I need a holiday, because that hurt my head. I am tired, cranky and throwing Pea sized tantrums with him again, and I guess his issues were beginning to piss me off again."

I am not pregnant again; crap or am I? After all we are forever doing it, we never stopped, apart from when he was in a cast and that only lasted until his leg was let down in hospital and the six weeks doctor enforced waiting time after the little ones birth. I count back and feel sick, fudge no way, no way am I having more children, because the babies are not even four months old.

"Ana, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I guess I am; I mean of course I am, I will see you in a month, have a quiet month Doc, we will as Arnie says, 'be back...'" I head out to find Prescott waiting for me.

"Ana, are you okay, you look pale?"

"I need to go to the pharmacy to pick up some things before we get home."

"Okay, this way. You really do look pale, should I get Jason to drive Christian here?"

"No, no I am fine, tired but fine. Are you and Luke and the two R's ready for Aspen?"

"Yes, yes we are, Gail, Sophie and Jason will be missed, but I guess we can manage. The threat rate isn't at delta force one this time." I smile; it may be if I am with child again, I'm sure I throw up in my mouth a little. Six children all under five, I am feeling more than a little queasy. We park up and I run in alone for the junior painkillers, the adult ones and a couple of test sticks to make my day complete. I pop next door and grab ice cream and sauce; if I am pregnant, I am eating all four gallons of the stuff.

When we arrive home, it is so peaceful; the place looks like a war zone with the all the teddies, the dolls, the Lego bricks, that are camouflaged in the carpet and waiting for my bare-naked foot to stand on them, bringing forth the funny curse dance again. There are the blankies, which smell suspiciously of baby up chuck and the detritus that having four children bring to the party, is evident to see... I do my Snow White impression and in no time the great lounge has back it's cleanness.

"Hello Wife, when did you do this?"

"When you Husband were reading 'if I was a Pumpkin' to Pea..." Her favourite book is a poem book written by children. "Where are the dogs, asleep in their beds?"

"Yeah, Elliot is coming for them in an hour. Are you okay Baby, you look like shit, but in a good way." Nice backtrack Grey.

"Nice save, if looking like crap has a good way. I had a good session with John, were I admitted finally I did like to control things more than I let on, and yes I realise now I was doing it and no I don't want to do it again, or have it again, I mean every time I can control something, something I can control, but somehow forget to control, I lose control over it, one thing only I can control and I fuck it up..."

"Well, rant much, what control, did you not control, that has you all messed up?"

"No, no way, you will be so angry, you will leave me, you, you will want to take them all away..." I fall to the floor and cry.

"Fuck Ana, what the hell have you done, have you hired the army back?"

"No, worse than that, far worse, I am starting our own damned army unit, I mean it Christian I am so sorry, I really am I didn't do it, well I did, but so did you I mean we both are to blame but..."

"...Fuck, what have we done, tell me Ana?" I point to the bag on the counter top...

"In there, it's in the bag..." He runs for the bag and tips out the excessive amount of painkillers baby soothers and all the other crap I grabbed before I grabbed the pregnancy tests.

"Wow, you think we are pregnant again? Well, are we, did you do the test?"

"No, I am cranky though, slamming doors and everything I was when we did it last time."

"So, what are we waiting for?

"For me to start my period would be good." He smiled and carried me to our room. Dropping me at the bathroom door, I peed in a cup and stuck the tips in it. I laid them out on a towel and Christian joined me to stick watch.

"Why is this taking so long Ana?"

"Err shut up, is that a yes, is that a no, what's this one line or two?"We stare and both look at each other and the sticks, we stare at them as the sticks give up their secrets.

"We're not pregnant..." He said looking dejected.

"Thank god. I need a break between them of at least another fifty years."

"Ana, do you want more children, I mean we have never discussed this children thing, they just seem to come along when we practice and I do like practicing, I mean, sorry being flippant there, do you want me to have a vasectomy, you did the hard work having them, so do you want me to have my balls lopped off, I will if that's what you want baby?"

"What, no, I want more children, it's just that I pop them out in two's and its hard work. I need to get an implant or something. I gather from that face you would have liked to see a yes there?"

"We could hire a nanny and fill the house with oodles of cute children."

"Why are you having them?" I smile as he takes me in his arms and kisses my head. "I will see the doctor when we get to Aspen. I am breastfeeding so in theory should not be able to conceive. You would think, given that we are both supposed to be inelegant beings, we would think before we fornicate. Given how bloody fertile we both are, I am amazed that we are not knocked up again."

"Ana, this one says you are what the fuck?"I take a look and smile.

"Get your glasses on old man, vanity nearly caused you to have a heart attack, it says not pregnant."

"Okay, not pregnant. Wow we would have been good with five or six you know."

"We would, would we, nice to know. Here grab these things and throw them in the garbage cans. I don't want them spotted." He throws them in the trashcan and takes it out. I follow him down and spot the soft Ice cream. Fudge, I forgot to put it all away... I make a blender full of ice cream milkshakes and hear Elliot and Christian messing around in the hallway.

"Hello Sis, how are you?"

"Fine, and you how are you Elliot?" He is looking at the milkshake in my hand. "Help yourself there is more, how are Kate and Ava?"

"Great, the outlaw is spoiling her girls. Ethan and Mia are getting the last of the wedding crap done. I swear it's going to be like Disney on ice, did you know you can dickey bows for penguins?"

"I suppose it is possible; there is every other conceivable bit of lunacy out there Elliot. She wanted pink flamingos the last time I spoke to her. A petting zoo and the children riding in on snow sledges pulled by miniature dogs."

"Mom put her off that idea, but Pea was all up for it. Teddy is not coming to the wedding. He is leaving with Dad. They sat drinking dad's finest scotch and discussed him having to wear a dress."

"I think you will find it is a traditional Paige boy outfit, they are pantaloons, and he will look cute, in the photos, according to Mia, I did say he wouldn't wear it, but Mia wants what Mia wants." Christian says and I backtrack to what Elliot said.

"EXCUSE ME..." I shout. "Run the whiskey thing by me?"

"Oh that; when Dad retires to his study, and when the kids stop over, he and Teddy they have man time in his office, they discuss all manner of crap. He thinks the apple juice Dad keeps in his decanter is scotch, it is funny watching them chat over a good single malt."

"Oh, I think, no I know I want that to stop, what it is saying to Teddy, that it is fine for him to drink from a whiskey decanter, what if he takes a drink from your bar Christian?"

"He did, he helped himself, had a sniff and said it was bad apple juice. Dad was told and now he has cartons of juice in his office bar. Mom wasn't happy either, and he only did it the once Elliot."

"Christian, can you get the pups and I will have their things boxed." I say to my husband.

"All ready done, I will just get the shit monsters and be off. Enjoy your break. I have to be off, my woman gets back tomorrow and I missed her." Elliot chirps in.

"I bet, she will be expecting the knee drop Lelliot, her own brother did it, and you won't." They forgot their Parisian plans and decided why rock a boat, but I know Kate wants the wedding they planned a year ago, they need to talk more and listen to each other more. Hark at me the expert.

"If it ain't broke why fix it, we both agree and to be honest with you, it is Kate who doesn't want the ring. I would marry her in a heartbeat, see you later kin folk, I have my doggies to get, I will use the staff exit m'lord and lady..." He kisses my cheek and heads off to kiss the twins and dognap the dogs.

"Right, we need to eat something other than milkshakes, what do you want?" I ask as I hover near the fridge.

"Anything, Gail left a chicken and salad in there, do you want a drink?"

"No, I am okay, I need to express these and then feed the babies before we jet off. I have sore boobs."

"You have perfect boobs. I am a boob man."

"You are a boob, full stop. When we get back, I want to increase the hours I work."

"Really, where did that come from, one minute we're talking boobs and then whammy more working time, are you ready to go back to working longer hours?"

"I decided to throw you a booby thought, to take your mind off the question about work, boobs do that, and screwing with the boss and his head, it has its benefits." He smiles. "I mean I like screwing, I love giving head and love sleeping with my boss, is that a good sweetener?"

"Anastasia, we do not screw we make love, and yes dear I would love to see you and the kids more..."

"That was not what we did three days ago on your desk, that was fucking and hard."

"It was better in your office against the filing cabinets. I knew there was a reason I never hired anyone to fill that corner office. My wife is making waves in the e publishing world and making Grey Publishing the best in the country. Now, if you are sure that the GEH's day care centre, can handle the Grey siblings for a few more hours a week, then I will make it happen."

"I do, besides it is nice they get to interact with the other children there. Teddy likes to get away from Pea for a while."

"So Ana, that brings me to the paperwork you have not signed, why are you stalling?"

"Because I have issues, just because I sleep with my boss, it doesn't mean he has to make me CEO of the damned company."

"I have had that same said company for three damned years and it has lost money hand over fist. I only kept it because it was your dream to run a publishing house. Now it is the best, and making a good profit for the first time."

"I wanted to work in one, not run one, besides I think you do a good job as CEO all ready."

"Yes, but it is your anniversary present, the first year is paper, a book is paper, so sign the paper and take the company and run with it. Happy anniversary Anastasia Grey..." I smile and nod my head, I did like acting as acting editor in charge. I love a good book...

"I will, but only if you take this gift from me Christian?" I pout.

"Okay, what did you get me?"

"I bought Australia for you."

"Seriously, what did you get me?" He frowns.

"In that file there, made from paper, is the deeds to the land you wanted there, as of midnight yesterday, you own quite a lot of Australian desert land."

"Ana how did you get the Paulson Brothers to budge?"

"I didn't, I spoke to their mother, and as she owns the major share, she and I shook virtual hands on it over the internet a few weeks ago. She loves the twins and she hates the boys fighting and ruining the company trying to outdo the other. This way she is getting her boys back."

"Good god, I love you Mrs Grey, wanna switch to the office next to mine when we get back?"

"No, we will never get any work done, and I am sure the staff know when the frosting goes up we are getting down right dirty in either office."

"Okay, stay where you are, the view from my office would have improved, that's all, don't worry about it, I am sure the exercise walking to and from your office is good for me." He winks and we sit down to eat.

We have come a long way in the one year we have been married, we lived through the shooting, the unexpected arrival of the babies... Then there was my disposing of my father and brother, wow that was a good day. I had them both cremated, with Grams permission. I then scattered them to the four corners of the wind, Geoff and his partner , Christian and I, Uncle Donald and Grams were the only ones there as I removed them from my life, removing them from my mind may take a little longer.

Disposing of Isabel's body, now that left me feeling so emotionless, as nobody wanted to claim her body so I did and with the help of a few Uncles, I disposed of both her and her mother; neither of them were claimed by anyone, they were unwanted in life and it seems in death. Elena, she had lain in a freezer for a long time, so I decided they needed to be together in death, had I had my way I think I would have shoved their sorry asses on a pikestaff and left them to rot in the desert and let the wildlife tear their bodies limb from limb, however, I had a nightmare the night before I was dealing with it all and they came back as vampires, so I made sure that when the day came, there wasn't any re-spawning in an shape or form, unless it was bucket shaped.

I swear I had no anger, no joy, nothing, I felt nothing for this thing, this family of monsters, not even hate; I decided feeling nothing was a good thing to feel. Even as I watched the undertaker as they laid her and her mother on those boards, I felt nothing. I watched as they burned to a crisp and felt nothing, and still I stood upright and stiff, as the dusty contents of the oven were emptied into a bucket of wet cement, okay this I did feel a twinge of happiness at doing. I stirred the contents as if I was stirring Carries Christmas pudding mix, and then after it set, we, Taylor, Sawyer and I, we sailed to the middle of Hanging Lake, cut a hole in the ice and dropped them into the cold watery grave, that was their joint forever place. I got back, went to the hospital and made love to my husband, because I needed to be in a good place after that epic body dump.

When we moved to Seattle, were we lived for a while, up in the clouds in Escala, I hated it and had nightmares about the twins falling to their deaths, it turned out that I suffered from a little patch of depression, I wasn't sleeping and I had an illogical brain thinking it wasn't really all over and someone was going to come back and ruin our lives together, I was an utter basket case living there. So, knowing I hated it Christian bought the property we live in, we poured money into the money pit that it was and moved in a month before the babies arrived. We have regular visits from my grams and of course, my mom and dad, but they took a three months off Ana watch to be with my brother and sister, they are moving to live near them too. I had them for a while and now we time share...

I needed to work, and so I took up the offered position at GEH; a position I knew that Christian had created for me, just so as I could be near him, my moving to Grey House as Christian's head of his e-books division, was in fact a good move and I quickly earned the respect of the people I worked with, the position may have been created for me, but I rocked and still rock at being the boss, and yup I get to sleep with the boss, well someone has too and why not me.

I have fought and won the war I had raged against the demons, evil demons I had been chasing for three years. I have helped reunite stolen children and I have helped hundreds of families get some final closure, when only their loved ones bodies were returned. We have, Christian and I, started a foundation into helping track and trace runaways and stolen children.

The best thing to come from finding those damned files in Isabel's cabin was the closing down of the biggest paedophile ring in America. The shooting of the monster Isabel, was the best thing to happen to us. My mother and the four other idiots are all serving life without possibility of parole, it seems my mother rocks orange, Jack, my brother lasted two months in the big house, before he pissed off the wrong man, and I sigh and feel nothing, because as I see it, it is one less man breathing good air, and had they not pissed of Isabel, this shit would not have happened, they were sick, she was actually sick and dying, but I will not morn her, I will rejoice in the fact that she cannot hurt anyone any more.

Isabel had however caused me to miss three years with Christian, and those are three years the children and me will never get back. I have to move on from that, and Jason helps me deal with that anger when it comes and it does and often. We run and train every day. I am looking forward to getting back to being good at running again and back to being the Ana that Christian whisked away for a few days to New York for some fun, to have sex and to have a good time. That week was the best and the worst time in my life, and one I thank god for everyday, because without it Christian and I would not have the family we have.

I also thank god for the sexy nurse Kate hired to feed me, lookout for me and yes change me, I knew when that nurse turned up to care for me, that the man was special, I just didn't realise how he would change my life, how his caring for a woman with a snotty cold would change our lives forever. I eat my salad and drink my milk, look at the man who wiped my nose and smile; I love my fudging life...

* * *

Thanks for reading it was fun... I love a HEA...


End file.
